


Él es el Amo de su Destino, Ella es la Capitana de su Alma

by Akadiane



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Angst, F/M, Post-I Want to Believe, Resolved Sexual Tension, Season/Series 07, Season/Series 08, Season/Series 09, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-12 04:06:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 57
Words: 242,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5651863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akadiane/pseuds/Akadiane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Esta es una traducción del fanfic "He is the Master of his fate, she is the captain of her soul" con permiso de la autora ScullyLikesScience. </p><p>La historia empieza durante los eventos finales de “The Sixth Extinction II: Amor Fati.” continuando asi con la progresión en la relación entre Mulder y Scully dentro del canon de la serie a lo largo de la séptima temporada, incluyendo el inicio de su relación amorosa y su desarrollo en las temporadas 8 y 9. La historia concluirá después de IWTB, y puede que se incorporen algunas historias de la temporada 10.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. "Existen muchos más mundos afuera que el único que puedes sostener en tu mano"

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [He is the Master of His Fate, She is the Captain of Her Soul](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2249355) by [ScullyLikesScience](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScullyLikesScience/pseuds/ScullyLikesScience). 



> Los personajes de Mulder y Scully no me pertenecen al igual que ninguno de los demas personajes del universo de X files. Estos pertenecen a Chris Carter, 1013 Productions, y 20th Century Fox. Si ellos me pertenecieran, las temporadas 8, 9 y IWTB hubieran sido MUY diferentes, además la frase "dollars to doughnuts" (En inglés es una frase utilizada para comparar algo de valor con algo que no tiene mucho valor) nunca hubiera sido pronunciada por una sola persona en este show.

**ÉL ES EL AMO DE SU DESTINO, ELLA ES LA CAPITANA DE SU ALMA**

Por: ScullyLikesScience  
Traducción: Akadiane

 

  
El título de esta historia es un juego de palabras del poema “Invictus” de William Ernest Henley:

  
_Más allá de la noche que me cubre_  
_negra como el abismo insondable,_  
_doy gracias a los dioses que pudieran existir_  
_por mi alma invicta._  
_En las azarosas garras de las circunstancias_  
_nunca me he lamentado ni he pestañeado._  
_Sometido a los golpes del destino_  
_mi cabeza está ensangrentada, pero erguida._  
_Más allá de este lugar de cólera y lágrimas_  
_donde yace el horror de la sombra,_  
_la amenaza de los años_  
_me encuentra, y me encontrará, sin miedo._  
_No importa cuán estrecho sea el portal,_  
_cuán cargada de castigos la sentencia,_  
_soy el amo de mi destino:_  
_soy el capitán de mi alma_.

  
Capitulo 1: Existen muchos más mundos afuera que el único que puedes sostener en tu mano

 

“Gracias por decírmelo”, dijo la agente especial del FBI Dana Scully antes de colgar el teléfono y dejar salir un profundo suspiro. Cómo haría ella para contarle a Mulder esta noticia? Él aún se estaba recuperando de aquella horrible experiencia. Ella podría pensar en múltiples razones para esperar y no decirle aún, pero ella sabía que no podía esconderle la muerte de Diana, era mejor que él escuchara las noticias por medio de ella de todas maneras. Tal vez. Todas las veces que los dos habían tocado el tema de Diana Fowley un argumento siempre salía a la luz. Ella tomó las llaves del carro, echó llave a la oficina del sótano e hizo su camino hacia el estacionamiento.

  
Mientras iba conduciendo hacia el apartamento del agente especial Fox Mulder, su mente vagaba en los acontecimientos de la semana pasada…  
A Scully le parecía que aquellos quienes habían tomado a Mulder y lo habían operado, no había decidido quedarse, y tal vez lo habían dejado allí pensando en que moriría. Al llegar y verlo con su cabeza vendada se preocupó muchísimo e incluso pensó que era demasiado tarde. Finalmente, ella escuchó algo que fue como música para sus oídos “Ayu… ayudame”. La voz de Mulder mando ondas de alivio por todo su cuerpo mientras lograba que él se sentará en aquella mesa. Como pudo lo ayudó a poner de pie y caminar hacia la puerta pero de forma muy lenta ya que ella era la que cargaba con casi todo su peso.  
Increíblemente, aquella sección del Departamento de Defensa parecía desierta. Esto hacía mucho más fácil la tarea de Scully para sacar a Mulder de allí lo mas pronto posible. Nadie los detendria.De hecho, no fue detenida por nadie en todo el edificio. Ella asumió que había sido por la tarjeta que le habían dejado debajo de la puerta facilitandole el acceso a todos los niveles del lugar, y aunque eso se le hacía sumamente sospechoso, en ese momento lo más importante era sacar a Mulder allí sano y salvo.

  
Una vez Scully logró acomodarlo en el asiento trasero de su auto, ella condujo hasta el hospital de Georgetown. Durante los siguientes cinco días, el departamento de Neurocirugía realice toda clase de pruebas hasta concluir que la actividad cerebral inusual de Mulder había cesado.  
“ No necesito estas pruebas para saber que mi cerebro ha vuelto a la normalidad, Scully” dijo él mientras yacía en la cama del hospital. “Yo sé lo que es. Lo supe desde el momento en que desperté en ese habitación y te vi allí.”  
Scully, quien había permanecido en el hospital noche y dia a su lado, estaba confundida. “No veo cómo eso podría ser posible Mulder. No tenia ninguno de los calcos que había hecho de aquel artefacto, no había forma de saber si tendrian el mismo efecto en ti o no. Además, tenias un corte en la cabeza, del cual no se sabe nada, ni que te hicieron y solo Dios sabe quien lo hizo.”

  
Él suspiro “Yo supe que todo estaba bien porque no pude leer tu mente de Nuevo”  
Ella contesto a la declaración de Mulder con una Mirada inquisidora y una ceja levantada “Perdón? Estas diciendo que tu podias leer mentes? Creo que tal vez necesitas mas tiempo en el hospital, Mulder”

  
“Scully, tienes que creerme” él respondió. “ Todo empezo cuando me mostraron aquellos calcos de la nave. De repente podia oir todas esas voces. No pude entender que me estaba pasando en ese momento, pero cuando estaba dopado en el hospital psiquiatico, todo se volvio claro. Podia leer las mentes de las personas, de los doctors, Skinner, Kritschgau, mi madre.Cada vez que venian a verme, podia oir sus pensamientos, pero no les podia responder. La mayoria del tiempo eran sonidos confuses o pensamientos de varias personas que estaban afuera de mi habitación. Y casi todo el que entraba a verme y a hablarme, me mentia. Las cosas que decian no eran lo que estaba en sus mentes.”

  
“Si eso es verdad, entonces supongo que ahora puedes simpatizar mas aun con Gibson Praise.” Dijo ella.  
Mulder continuo, mirandola continuamente a los ojos “ Cuando todos los pensamientos de todo el mundo eran solo ruido, habia una sola voz que siempre se destacó por encima de todo aquel estruendo. Solo hubo una persona la cual no me engañaba, que no me ocultaba nada, solo una persona que me hablaba completamente con la verdad.”

  
“Entonces, cuando regresé de Africa y fui a verte, tambien podias leer lo que estaba pensando?” preguntó Scully.  
“Si,” respondió Mulder.

  
El podia ver como la cara de Scully empezaba a enrojecerse, pero ella no aparto la Mirada. Los dos compañeros se miraron uno al otro por algunos segundos antes de que una enfermera entrara a la habitación con los papeles de salida.

  
… Una vez Mulder regresó a casa, Scully continuaba preocupada por él. Cada tanto ella lo llamaba para asegurarse de que todo estaba bien. Su mayor miedo era que el fumador pudiera regresará por él otra vez. Esa mañana, una semana despues de rescatar a Mulder, ella recibio una llamada telefonica donde le informaban sobre el asesinato de la agente Diana Fowley

  
... La policia distrital no tenia ninguna pista y Scully sabia que ellos nunca iban a enontrar el asesino. En ese momento ella supo quien le habia dado aquella tarjeta del departamento de defensa. Tambien supo que Diana Fowley habia pagado con su vida aquella acción. Scully no estaba segura como aquella noticia podria afectar a Mulder. Meses antes los dos habian llegado al acuerdo de no tocar el tema de Diana, todo para que no se viera afectada su relación de trabajo. Ella tenia sospechas de Diana desde el mismo momento en que ella habia regresado al FBI en Washington hace un año. Muchas cosas habian pasado desde que tenia aquella duda en su cabeza sobre para quien estaba trabajando realmente Diana. Aquellas fueron sospechas que Mulder no quiso oir y esto empezó a crear problemas entre ellos y su compañerismo.

  
Scully podia entender porque Mulder no queria confrontar aquellas posibles verdades sobre Diana, porque eso significaria confrontar la validez de su relación con ella en el pasado hace ya unos años atrás.

  
Justo despues de que volvieron de la antartica, estos temas se volvieron intratables haciendo un esfuerzo por no ahondar mas aun en las diferencias que estaban teniendo ambos gracias a eso.

  
A veces parecia que estaban siempre en desacuerdo con todo. Raramente se ponian de acuerdo en algo y si lo lograban era casi a regañadientes. Todo era una batalla campal, lo que alguna vez habría sido una discusión parcial y apasionada, estaba ahora siempre en tela de juicio. Habia demasiada frustración, se notaba solo en el tono en que ambos se dirigian uno al otro.

  
Afortunadamente, aquellas disputas habían disminuido ultimamente, pero ahora habia una marcada tensión entre ellos que a veces parecia que casi se podia cortar con un cuchillo. Por un tiempo, ella pensó que la tensión siempre se presentaba cuando tocaban el tema de Diana, pero la verdad es que la tensión estaba siempre alli todo el tiempo.

  
Scully tenia miedo de preguntarle a Mulder sobre Diana, miedo de que podría decirle, miedo de como él se sentiría, miedo de saber si él la estaba viendo fuera del trabajo, miedo al saber que tenia que competir con ella y de saber que si presionaba demasiado, elegiría a Diana. Scully habia decidido que preferia no enterarse. Habia intentado convencerse que de que era simplemente miedo de ser expulsados de los X-Files, ser separada de Mulder como compañera de trabajo, y que él, a la larga, preferiría tener una compañera que estaba de acuerdo con sus teorías en lugar de una que cuestionó siempre cada uno de sus idea.  
En realidad, Scully estaba asustada de su propio miedo y lo que ello significaba, estaba asustada de sus propios sentimientos, que con la aparicion de Diana Fowley no tuvo mas remedio que aceptar de una buena vez. Sin embargo conocer y aceptar sus sentimientos era una cosa, hablar de ellos en voz alta era otra muy distinta. Mientras ella manejaba desde la oficina hasta el apartamento de Mulder, se preguntaba si la muerte de Diana podria tener un efecto adverso en su relacion, en su compañerismo.Tal vez ella tenia miedo de descubrir que los sentimientos de él por ella no eran tan profundos después de todo, pero ella sabia que no podia aguantar mas esa tensión entre ellos.

 

*****

Cuando Mulder colgó el teléfono, se sentó y se quedo ensimismado y en silencio. Albert Hosteen habia muerto, y había estado en coma por dos semanas. Ademas el no habia dejado Nuevo México en casi un año, asi que como habria podido viajar a Washington para ver a Scully la semana pasada? Pudo ella haberlo soñado? O tal vez estaba tan exahusta que alucinó todo? No era muy propio de ella tampoco confundir la realidad. Necesitaba hablar con ella de inmediato. Rápidamente tomó el teléfono y marcó a la oficina.

  
“Correo de voz, Maldición!” dijo en voz alta antes de colgar. Ya habia pasado dos dias desde que el la habia visto la ultima vez, pero se sentía como si fuera mas tiempo. El solo hecho de pensar en volver al trabajo y estar junto a ella de nuevo era algo muy atractivo para él. El sabia que se suponia que tenia que estar descansando, pero no podia esperar mas, asi que se adentro en su habitación para vestirse.

  
Mientras tanto, Scully parqueo afuera del edificio del apartamento de Mulder. Le tomo uno o dos minutos para tomar impulso y salir del auto e ir decididamente a tocara la puerta de Mulder.

CONTINUARÁ.....


	2. “Les han dicho alguna vez que no saben ir al grano?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mulder finalmente empieza a abrir los ojos.
> 
> Aviso: El dialogo del capítulo "The Sixth Extinction II: Amor Fati" no me pertenece, no lo escribí. Fue escrito por Chris Carter y David Duchovny (de hecho, la escena que estoy citando esta escrita específicamente por DD) y le pertenece a 1013 Productions y la 20th Century Fox.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Snow Patrol - "Open Your Eyes"
> 
> All this feels strange and untrue  
> And I won't waste a minute without you  
> My bones ache, my skin feels cold  
> And I'm getting so tired and so old
> 
> The anger swells in my guts  
> And I won't feel these slices and cuts  
> I want so much to open your eyes  
> 'Cause I need you to look into mine
> 
> Tell me that you'll open your eyes
> 
> Get up, get out, get away from these liars  
> 'Cause they don't get your soul or your fire  
> Take my hand, knot your fingers through mine  
> And we'll walk from this dark room for the last time
> 
> Every minute from this minute now  
> We can do what we like anywhere  
> I want so much to open your eyes  
> 'Cause I need you to look into mine
> 
> Tell me that you'll open your eyes
> 
> All this feels strange and untrue  
> And I won't waste a minute without you

El mes de Junio llegó a su fin y Mulder estaba ya en su sexta semana de incapacidad laboral. La mayoría de la gente se extasiaría de solo pensar que va a tener todo el verano libre de trabajo, pero él no estaba muy emocionado con la idea .Tendría casi dos meses de libertad para descansar su mente, recobrar fuerzas y tomar las cosas con calma. Las seis semanas de libertad se le presentaban ante él como una eternidad. Él preferiría estar en la oficina haciendo alguna investigación o ir a donde los pistoleros solitarios o inclusive donde su amigo Chuck Burks para ver si han encontrado algo nuevo o raro. El definitivamente preferiría ir tras alguna pista de algún hecho paranormal por todo el país. El preferiría estar con Scully.

Mulder no podia evitar la sonrisa que se le dibujaba en el rostro cuando pensaba en Scully. Desde el dia en que ella vino a su apartamento para contarle lo de la trágica muerte de Diana, hace unas dos semanas, el sintió un cambio notable en la dinámica de ambos. Las palabras que se habían dicho uno al otro en el pasillo se sentían más como unos votos o una confirmación. Una vez más Mulder repasó la escena es su mente….

_Scully estaba parada frente a él, con lágrimas en los ojos, teniendo una crisis de fé, y él era el tonto que estaba parado allí tratando de esconder los vendajes de su cabeza con una gorra de los yankees y algunos chistes flojos. “Ya no se cuál es la verdad, no sé a quién escuchar, no sé en quien confiar.” Ella dijo mientras empezaba a llorar “Diana Fowley la encontraron asesinada esta mañana. Nunca confié en ella, pero ayudo a salvarte tanto como yo. Ella me dio ese libro, su ayuda me condujo hasta donde estabas, Lo siento, lo siento, sé que era tu amiga”._

_Scully tenía que tener una verdadera crisis si le de repente le estaba dando crédito a Diana por algo. Fue Diana realmente su amiga? Tal vez ella si fue la que ayudo a Scully a tener acceso al edificio de departamento de defensa, pero el daño estaba hecho. Ella había ido a visitarlo mientras estaba tirado en aquella cama de hospital y le había dicho que lo amaba, mientras que al mismo tiempo lo estaba vendiendo al hombre que él más despreciaba. Diana fue débil y egoísta. Casi toda la interacción que ellos habían tenido desde el principio había sido una completa manipulación. Ella había estado trabajando con él todo el tiempo. Scully había tratado de alertar a Mulder, de hacerle ver la verdad sobre Diana, pero él se había rehusado a escucharla. Por primera vez en seis años, él se cerró con ella y ni siquiera había intentado oír un poco de lo que ella tenía que decirle. Él fue un maldito estúpido. Diana no era su amiga, nunca lo fue._

_El rodeo a Scully con sus brazos mientras ella lloraba. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que la pudo sostener así? Ni siquiera podía recordarlo. ¿Qué había pasado con ellos? ¿Por qué habían gastado casi un año de sus vidas llevándose la contraria uno al otro? Oh Dios, apenas estaba cayendo en cuenta que casi la pierde, y no a causa de su enfermedad. El no supo cuánto más hubiera podido Scully quedarse junto a él si hubiera permitido que Diana siguiera metiéndose entre ellos .Él tenía que hacer esto bien. ¿Cómo podría decirle que Diana nunca había sido una verdadera amenaza? ¿Cómo podría él hacerle ver que nadie más podría significar lo que ella significaba para él? Él tenía que hacerle ver…_

_“Scully, yo fui como tu alguna vez —No sabía en quien confiar. Pero elegí otro camino, otra vida, donde encontré a mi hermana. Y aunque mi mundo era irreconocible y todo estaba al revés, había una cosa que mantenía igual.” Él sostuvo su cara en sus manos y la miró a los ojos. Ella mientras se aferró a sus muñecas. Él tenía que hacerla ver._

_“ **Tú**... eras mi amiga, y me dijiste la verdad. Inclusive cuando el mundo se caia a pedazos, tu eras mi constante…mi piedra de toque”_

_“Y tu la mía” dijo ella._

_Por un segundo, Mulder pensó que Scully iba a besarlo, pero ella en cambio besó su frente. La forma en que ella lo miraba, acariciándole la cara y pasando sus pulgares por sus labios. Miles de palabras no pronunciadas pasaron en medio de ellos dos. Algo iba a pasar. Pero entonces, ella se alejó y camino hacia el ascensor sin decir una palabra. ¿Qué estaba pasando?_

…Mulder ahora sentía una gran sensación de alivio, era como si hubiera estado llevando a sus espaldas un gran peso por mucho tiempo y de repente ya no lo tuviera más. Las últimas conversaciones con Scully se habían sentido mucho más livianas de lo que habían sido en mucho tiempo. Se había ido ese sentimiento sobrecogedor que había tenido durante tanto tiempo: La sensación de que ninguno de los dos era feliz, pero ninguno decía nada sobre eso tampoco, ni siquiera de la tensión tan palpable que se sentía entre ellos. Volver a lo de antes era un sentimiento edificante, positivo y casi podía pensar que… esperanzador. Con el gran descubrimiento de Scully en África y el trabajo que ella había hecho allí, Mulder sintió que sus puntos de vista por fin empezaban a tener algo en común. Se sentía emocionado por lo que eso significaba en el futuro y por lo que todavía tendrían que enfrentar. Además, había algo mas, mucho más profundo, algo más allá del trabajo. Pero aquello que le hacía sentir más esperanza, aun no lo podía descifrar.

Mulder había notado que ese sentimiento se hacía más fuerte cada vez que hablaba con Scully por teléfono, y más poderoso aun cuando había tenido la oportunidad de verla en las últimas semanas. Ella había tomado el hábito de ir a su apartamento cada mañana antes de irse para la oficina y él se había descubierto sonriendo como idiota cada vez que pensaba que ella no estaba mirándolo. Allí era cuando de repente se sentía nervioso, con esa sensación de mariposas en el estómago y esas ganas de correr por toda la habitación. Mulder estaba confundido con todo esto, este nuevo sentimiento de esperanza, esos nervios extraños y realmente él no sabía que hacer sobre eso. Así fue como se encontró desviando conversaciones serias con chistes más flojos que de costumbre. Afortunadamente, Scully no parecía notarlo.

*****

Algo había pasado. Scully no lo sabía y no podía explicar porque se sentía de esa manera. Que era ese sentimiento? Ella paso la mayor parte del año pasado con un nudo de miedo en la boca del estómago, y había empezado a desaparecer desde la noche en que ella había jugado Beisbol con Mulder hace ya unos meses. Pero eso parecía tan lejano ahora y tantas cosas habían pasado desde ese entonces. La reciente pesadilla por la que tuvo que pasar él y la reaparición de Diana Fowley había causado que ese nudo se apretara de nuevo. Pero definitivamente algo había pasado en el corredor del apartamento de Mulder. Podría ella sentirse posiblemente… feliz? Scully se sorprendía ella misma sonriendo sin razón aparente, como por ejemplo cuando doblaba la ropa o lavaba los platos. Esto no pasaba tan seguido en el trabajo, pensó.

Ella aún estaba repleta con trabajo de oficina y papeleo. El FBI quería un reporte detallado de todo lo que había ocurrido en África y de como ella había podido encontrar a Mulder en el Departamento de Defensa, pero Scully no estaba muy segura que esa fuera una buena idea. Permanecer en la oficina del sótano sin Mulder era increíblemente aburrido. Ella no tenía idea de que había hecho Mulder allí abajo los dos años antes de que ella se hiciera su compañera de trabajo. No había mucho que hacer en todo caso. Se encontró a si misma saliendo muy a menudo para evitar la monotonía y aliviar la banalidad de los días.

Mulder había tratado de hacer un receso de su licencia, pero Scully fue firme en su decisión de que no volviera a trabajar antes de tiempo. Todavía existían muchas cosas desconocidas acerca de su estado anterior: Que lo había causado, que tanto daño había hecho esa operación, y que consecuencias podría tener. Scully prefería tener a Mulder en la oficina por supuesto, pero ella sabía que un par de meses fuera del trabajo eran buenos para él. Solo una cosa no había podido evitar y ella tampoco quería hacer mucho esfuerzo en evitarlo, y era la frecuencia con que la llamaba a la oficina para hablar con ella. Aparentemente él sentía que estar en casa era tan trivial como ella se sentía al trabajar en una oficina vacía.

Sus conversaciones telefónicas podrían comenzar con cosas relacionadas con el trabajo para luego rápidamente cambiar a temas relacionados con recuerdos de infancia o cualquier cosa que Mulder hubiese visto en el History Channel. Pero, aquellas llamadas no solo se habían limitado al horario de trabajo. La semana pasada, una llamada de Mulder despertó a Scully de su sueño profundo a las 2:30 a.m. Ella entró en pánico pensando en algo horriblemente malo y de inmediato salto de la cama para tomar el teléfono. Pero no había de que alarmarse, solamente que él no había podido dormir y le había decidido llamarla para comentarle sobre su ultima teoría relacionada con los “Antiguos Extraterrestres” y los Navajo.

Al principio, Scully se ponía furiosa. Que cosa en el mundo le hacía pensar a Mulder que era una buena idea despertarla en medio de la noche solo para charlar? Esa conversación fácilmente podía haber esperado a una hora más decente, pero ella luego ella cayó en cuenta de que era algo que el necesitaba hacer todo el tiempo. Ella de repente recordó que llevarse el teléfono a la cama cada noche antes de acostarse se había convertido en un hábito tan común como ir a cepillarse los dientes.

La silenciosa tensión que había existido entre ellos, había empezado a crear un abismo igualmente. Ella se dio cuenta de que él había no había vuelto a hacerle esas usuales llamadas nocturnas desde todo ese calvario con Cassandra Spender, y a eso se sumó el asunto de Diana Fowley. Aunque eso no era del todo cierto. Había existido solo una llamada nocturna desde aquello…

La primavera pasada, cuando ellos regresaban a casa de su estadia en el hospital de Carolina del Norte, Mulder llamó a Scully bastante tarde en la noche porque no podía dormir.

“Solo quería escuchar tu voz” dijo él “Y asegurarme de que no estuviéramos aun atrapados en ese campo con aquel hongo gigantesco”

“Definitivamente, estamos sanos y salvos Mulder” ella respondió. “No hay de que preocuparse”.

“Mi intención no era despertarte, lo hice Scully? Él preguntó

“No, no podía dormir tampoco”

Después de un incómodo silencio, el finalmente habló “No te pregunte como fue que descubriste que ambos teníamos la misma alucinación?”

“No tengo idea, Mulder. No tiene mucho sentido realmente, pero supongo que eso es algo normal con nosotros,” ella respondió “No tengo la más mínima idea de cómo podré explicarlo en el reporte.”

“Tu encontraras la manera” le dijo él. “Buenas noches, Scully. Te veo en la mañana.” Luego él colgó sin esperar una respuesta.

_Claro, Ella lo hará. ¿Cómo demonios podía explicar cómo un hongo gigante sabía que ella y Mulder eran tan intrínsecamente co-dependientes que tendrían que estar en la misma alucinación? Pensó Scully._

… Y esa fue la última vez que los dos compañeros habían compartido una charla telefónica de media noche, hasta la semana pasada, donde eso ya se había convertido en un hecho casi todas las noches. Nuevos rituales habían sido adheridos a sus respetivas rutinas. Cada mañana antes del trabajo, Scully hacia una parada en su apartamento con desayuno en mano. Al principio, Scully se decía a ella misma que como la doctora de cabecera de Mulder, tenía que asegurarse de que él estuviera cuidándose. Pero luego después de unos días, ella dejó las excusas y admitió para ella misma que simplemente quería la compañía de él.

Sorprendentemente, durante el desayuno no se hablaba de trabajo, de los X files, naves espaciales o conspiraciones gubernamentales. En cambio, ellos hablaban de sus vidas, preguntaban acerca de sus familiares, y se contaban historias que no se habían contado aún. Mulder siempre estaba sonriéndole. Él parecía feliz, más feliz de lo que nunca ella le había visto. Si, algo definitivamente estaba pasando.

CONTINUARÁ….


	3. “Si, Pero tampoco soy un Eddie Van Blundht.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un 4de julio en fin de semana lleno de UST y Angst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He decidido tomarme ciertas libertades con el orden de los capítulos de la temporada 7 por cuestiones de lógica y continuidad. A decir verdad, Scully no estuvo en África meses y meses. El tiempo que pasó entre “Biogenesis” y “Sixth Extinction” es poco tiempo, un mes como máximo. Eso nos deja un montón de tiempo entre "Amor Fati” y "Millennium” por ejemplo. Además, "The Goldberg Variation" fue emitido después de "Millennium” y suponemos que Mulder y Scully no andarían por medio Chicago en pleno enero sin siquiera un abrigo. No lo creo. Así que basada en esta suposición cambie el orden de los episodios por mi propia paz mental. Espero les guste!
> 
> Además, me voy a tomar algunas libertades también con la temporada 8, principalmente porque 1013 productions jodió todo. Especialmente en los momentos donde Mulder tiene esa estúpida enfermedad del cerebro de la cual nunca le había contado nada a Scully, exceptuando claro, que Mulder realmente nunca hubiera estado enfermo. El apartamento de Mulder (Quien diablos continua pagando su renta y conservando sus muebles aun después de que ESTABA MUERTO Y ENTERRADO METROS BAJO TIERRA POR TRES MESES?!), Mulder en modo “Quien diablos te embarazó mujer?” etc. Así que tomando en cuenta lo anterior, si habrá algunos cambios que creo son necesarios de hacer por el bien de la lógica y la razón.
> 
> NOTA DE LA TRADUCTORA
> 
> Estoy avanzando lo más rápido que puedo con la traducción ya que como algunos sabrán los que falta es largoooo, así que estén pendientes que tratare de subir un capitulo diario para que la historia avance y no nos colguemos tanto. Igualmente, si les nace de su corazón dejarle un comentario a la autora sobre su trabajo, bienvenido sea! Yo me encargaré de hacérselo llegar. Por ahora disfruten!
> 
> Red – “Pieces”
> 
> I'm here again  
> A thousand miles away from you  
> A broken mess, just scattered pieces of who I am  
> I tried so hard  
> Thought I could do this on my own  
> I've lost so much along the way
> 
> Then I see your face  
> I know I'm finally yours  
> I find everything I thought I lost before  
> You call my name  
> I come to you in pieces  
> So you can make me whole
> 
> I've come undone  
> But you make sense of who I am  
> Like puzzle pieces in your hand
> 
> Then I see your face  
> I know I'm finally yours  
> I find everything I thought I lost before  
> You call my name  
> I come to you in pieces  
> So you can make me whole
> 
> I tried so hard  
> So hard  
> I tried so hard
> 
> Then I see your face  
> I know I'm finally yours  
> I find everything I thought I lost before  
> You call my name  
> I come to you in pieces  
> So you can make me whole  
> So you can make me whole

El cuatro de julio había llegado, y sorpresivamente la Sra. Scully había invitado a Mulder un asado familiar en su casa el domingo. Una larga tarde en compañía de Billy Jr no era la forma ideal que tenía pensada para pasar su fin de semana festivo. Así que él decidió declinar la oferta de la Sra. Scully y en cambio ir a visitar a su madre. Scully odiaba la idea de que él tuviera que manejar solo, sin nadie que lo acompañara, 250 millas de camino, eso la inquietaba de sobremanera. Él apenas había salido del hospital hace unas pocas semanas. Qué tal si algo le pasaba? Ella trató de comprarle a Mulder un tiquete de avión, pero el insistió en que estaba perfectamente bien y que ella necesitaba dejar de preocuparse tanto por él.

Mientras Mulder empacaba su maleta de lona el viernes 2 de julio en la mañana, su estómago empezó a gruñir y dejó escapar un suspiro. Estaba un poco preocupado porque Scully no había llegado aún con el usual desayuno. ¿Acaso ella estaba molesta porque él se iría el fin de semana? Ella había estado normal la noche anterior. Cada tarde de esa semana él había ido al apartamento de ella para ayudarla con el reporte para Skinner. Habían puesto todos los calcos de la nave espacial en el piso y habían pasado horas armándolos como un rompecabezas, además de leer un libro sobre “Creencias y prácticas de los nativos americanos”. Por lo general terminaban dándole vueltas y vueltas tratando de darle algún sentido.

Mulder podría decir que todo esto asustaba a Scully: La solo noción de Dios escribiendo su palabra en la superficie de una nave espacial o la aún más aterradora idea de que no fuera Dios sino otra cosa. Una de las cosas que Mulder más admiraba en ella era que, a pesar de todo lo que sabía sobre ciencia, ella aún mantenía la esperanza de que había un poder mayor afuera en el universo. Uno que por supuesto, esperaba no fuera alíen.

Él realmente quería ver a Scully antes de irse a Connecticut, así que tiró su maleta en la parte trasera del auto y condujó hasta las oficinas del FBI. A lo que Mulder llego a la puerta de la oficina, la encontró cerrada. ¿Dónde estaba ella? Seguro debía estar en su reunión de reporte. Justo cuando él le estaba quitando el seguro a la puerta, una voz familiar lo llamó.

“Mulder, me alegro de haberlo encontrado” Le dijo Skinner

“ Como sabía que estaba aquí?” preguntó Mulder.

“Las palabras viajan rápido” respondió Skinner. “Mire, necesito hablar con usted de algo. Es importante. Scully ya está en camino para acá, así que podemos hablar después. Pásese por mi oficina antes de dejar el edificio.”

“Ok…” dijo él, preguntándose sobre que podría ser. ¿El reporte había causado algún problema?

Skinner entró en el ascensor mientras Scully bajaba de él. Skinner no dijo nada mientras las puertas se cerraban y ella miró a Mulder con una ceja levantada. “¿Que fue eso? Que quería Skinner?” ella preguntó.

“Él quería que habláramos antes de que me fuera”, respondió Mulder apresuradamente. La presencia de Scully hizo Mulder dejara sus reflexiones sobre Skinner. “Scully! ¿Por qué no fuiste esta mañana para desayunar?”

“Lo siento Mulder, No tuve mucho tiempo. Mi reunión esta mañana estaba programada para las 8:00 a.m” dijo Scully mientras Mulder le sostenía la puerta para que ella entrara a la oficina.

Ella entró y volteó a verlo. La vista que tenia de Scully, apoyada en el escritorio sonriéndole, con ambas manos agarradas del borde de la mesa y los tobillos cruzados en frente a ella, de repente hizo que la mente de Mulder se pusiera en blanco. Sentía la impetuosa necesidad de precipitarse sobre ella, tomarla entre sus brazos, y salirse con la suya con ella allí mismo en ese escritorio, pero él solo se quedó allí, aturdido mientras ella lo miraba y le seguía sonriendo.

“Mulder? ¿Realmente viniste hasta aquí solo para preguntarme porque no fui para el desayuno?” Preguntó Scully. “Podrías solamente haberme llamado”.

Él pestañeó “Oh, sí, lo sé. Solo quería verte antes de irme este fin de semana”

“Ahh. Bueno, me alegra que hayas venido. Yo también quería verte.” Ella respondió. “Lástima que no vengas al asado familiar. Mi madre realmente quería que estuvieras allí.”

“Oh si, y seguramente ella es el único miembro de la familia que lo desea.” Él replico, pensando en las gélidas miradas de Bill Jr.  
“Eso no es cierto,” dijo simplemente mirando a Mulder.

Él empezó a notar un rubor subiendo por el cuello de Scully hasta sus mejillas. Entonces ella rompió el contacto visual y se quedó mirando sus zapatos. La urgencia de abalanzarse sobre ella volvió, pero él rápidamente apartó la idea, y más bien se encontró mirándole las rodillas que se asomaban debajo de su ajustada falda color azul marino. “¿No lo es?”

“No. Charlie va a venir desde Baltimore con su familia,” ella respondió “Él esperaba que finalmente pudiera conocerte.”

“Apuesto a que si” dijo él secamente mirándola a los ojos. “Estoy seguro que Bill Jr le dijo todo lo que necesitaba saber.”

“De hecho, Charlie usualmente tiende a ver las cosas desde mi punto de vista”, Ella sonrió “A mi madre y a mí nos encantaría tenerte allí también, por supuesto.” Dijo Scully mientras casualmente se encogía de hombros.

“Lo sé. Bueno, tal vez pueda pasar un rato si llego temprano el domingo.” Contestó él, cambiando sus pies de lugar.

Ella le regalo una gran sonrisa. Un silencio muy distinto lleno el sótano por completo. Mulder tuvo la leve intención de acercarse a Scully y darle un beso de despedida. Él realmente quería hacerlo, tenía muchas ganas en realidad. El sentimiento era sobrecogedor, pero de repente una sensación de adrenalina entre huir y luchar lo invadió y lo pateó justamente en la iniciativa.

“Bueno, supongo que te veré después entonces”, dijo Mulder antes de voltearse y salir caminando por la puerta de la oficina.

 

*****

Scully se quedó parada allí pensando que había sido eso. Ella sintió como que Mulder estuvo a punto de decirle algo importante, como si él hubiese ido a la oficina por una verdadera razón. Ciertamente él se notaba algo nervioso. Ella sentía como si él hubiera estado a punto de decir algo importante toda la semana…

Las largas noches que pasaron encerrados en su apartamento fueron en medio de sus calcos, algunos archivos X relacionados con el caso y unos libros que habían consultado. Había algunos momentos, cuando se sentaban en el piso, donde sus cuerpos estaban a solo pocos centímetros uno del otro, leyendo y discutiendo el caso, y entonces sus manos también se tocaban o Mulder le ponía un mechón de su cabello detrás de la oreja o ponía una mano en su espalda con un suave pero firme toque cuando ella enterraba su cara entre sus manos de pura frustración.

Esta clase de contacto no era algo nuevo ni fuera de lo ordinario, pero ahora el sentimiento era absolutamente eléctrico. Había momentos donde Scully tenía que levantarse e irse a la cocina con la excusa de tomar un vaso con agua o alguna fruta solo para aliviar la tensión.

Pero el trabajo también la asustaba, y el peso de las últimas semanas de repente llegaba sobre ella aplastándola: Habia estado a punto de perder a Mulder porque él había sido “demasiado vivo”, se sentía inútil porque no había nada que realmente ella pudiera hacer para arreglarlo. ¿Qué tal si esta misteriosa enfermedad regresaba? ¿Qué podría hacer en ese caso? Ella no tenía la más remota idea. ¿Escritos religiosos y ADN alienígena grabados en una nave espacial? Todo en lo que ella había creído ahora estaba siendo seriamente cuestionado. Estaba en un estado de agotamiento mental y emocional el cual ella nunca antes había experimentado. Scully tenía la sensación de que Mulder se daba cuenta de ello al ver como cuidaba tanto de ella y de ver tanta preocupación de parte de él, por la forma como la trataba mientras trabajaban en el piso de su apartamento.

… Afortunadamente, Mulder estaba vivo y a salvo y haciéndole chistes solo para hacerla sonreír en medio de la confusión. Ella sentía que su relación estaba teniendo grandes avances donde antes solo había existido pequeños y vacilantes pasos. Existía una nueva cercanía de una clase muy diferente. Solía sentirse triste al final de la noche, cuando el reloj marcaba las 10:00 p.m y Mulder tomaba las llaves de su auto para volver a casa. Scully deseaba a menudo que él pudiese quedarse con ella, de todas maneras él tenía que regresar la noche siguiente. ¿Por qué molestarse en irse? Allí era cuando ella se cuestionaba esta forma de pensar. De todas formas, que quería ella de Mulder? ¿Real y verdaderamente, que quería? ¿era siquiera posible? No pasaba mucho tiempo antes de que Scully despertara de su ensoñación y se obligara a volver a la realidad. Pero enterrar estas preguntas solo hacía que sus sentimientos se volvieran cada vez más fuertes. Ella se preguntaba cuanto tiempo podría mantenerlos enterrados.

  
*****

Mulder se encamino por el corredor del FBI hacia la oficina de Skinner. “Hey Spooky”, dijo un hombre en tono de burla acompañado por otro colega mientras pasaban por el otro lado del pasillo. “¿Como está la agente Scully?” los dos agentes se miraron entre si sonriéndose. Él rodo los ojos y abrió la puerta marcada con el nombre de Director Walter Skinner.

Él saludo a Kimberly, la secretaria de Skinner, y ella lo encamino hacia la oficina de Skinner. “Gracias por venir, Agente Mulder” dijo el hombre mayor mientras le indicaba que se sentara en una de las sillas frente a él. “Me temo que no tengo buenas noticias”.

  
“¿Qué pasa señor?” dijo Mulder

“El FBI ha decidido suspender la investigación relacionada la muerte de la agente Diana Fowley” Skinner explicó “No existe ni una prueba en absoluto. No se encontró arma homicida tampoco huellas de ningún tipo. La investigación se encuentra en un punto muerto. No hay nada que podamos hacer hasta que no obtengamos nueva información.”

Mulder pasó saliva y miró sus manos “¿Quién dió la orden de suspender la investigación?”

“Vino directamente de la oficina del Director Adjunto” Skinner respondió.

“Ok, eso es todo señor?”

Skinner lo miró fijamente. Él parecía haber tomado una decisión. “No. Usted sabe que, su amigo Danny estaba a cargo de la investigación. Él pasó por mi oficina ayer en la tarde para darme algo y que yo se lo entregara a usted.”

Skinner se levantó y se acercó a uno de los gabinetes que estaban contra la pared. Sacó una caja metálica cuadrada parecida a una caja de seguridad, y regresó a su escritorio.

“Esto fue encontrado en el closet de la habitación de la agente Fowley” dijo mientras le ponía la caja enfrente de Mulder. “Tenía adjuntas unas instrucciones precisas para que la caja le fuera entregada a usted.”

Mulder la miró un momento. “¿Que hay en ella?”

“No lo sé”, Skinner respondió. “No la abrí y Danny tampoco lo hizo.”

“¿Por qué tardaron tanto en entregármela? Diana fue asesinada hace tres semanas.” Él inquirió con un indicio de sospecha en su voz.

“Danny mantuvo esto fuera la de investigación, a propósito. Lo dejó fuera de la evidencia. Él sacó la caja el mismo y la guardo consigo en el baúl de su auto hasta ayer en la tarde.”

“¿Por qué haría él algo como eso? Mulder preguntó.

“Porque no estaba seguro que había adentro, y no se sentía cómodo revelando su contenido en público” Skinner explicó. “Por tu bien, probablemente.”

Mulder asintió. Tomó la caja y salió de la oficina. Mientras él agarraba la caja y se dirigía en el elevador hacia el estacionamiento para luego ponerla en el asiento trasero de su auto, un millón de pensamientos corrieron por su mente. ¿Qué habría en esa caja? ¿Quería él saberlo? ¿Podría contener algunas respuestas? ¿O causaría un dolor innecesario? ¿Ambas cosas? Mucho había sucedido en los últimos dos meses. Las cuatro horas de viaje hacia Greenwich, Connecticut le permitirían tener algún tiempo para pensar sobre esto. Necesitaba tiempo, y mucho.

CONTINUARÁ...


	4. “Mulder pregúntate por qué no existe información sobre la agente especial Diana Fowley”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mulder se dirige a casa de su madre con muchas cosas en mente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Placebo – “Sleeping With Ghosts”
> 
> The sea's evaporating  
> Though it comes as no surprise  
> These clouds we're seeing  
> They're explosions in the sky  
> It seems it's written  
> But we can't read between the line
> 
> Hush, it's okay  
> Dry your eye  
> Dry your eye  
> Soulmate, dry your eye  
> Dry your eye  
> Soulmate, dry your eye  
> 'Cause soulmates never die
> 
> This one world vision  
> Turns us in to compromise  
> What good's religion  
> When it's each other we despise  
> Damn the government  
> Damn their killing  
> Damn their lies
> 
> Hush, it's okay  
> Dry your eyes  
> Dry your eyes  
> Soulmate, dry your eyes  
> Dry your eyes  
> Soulmate, dry your eyes  
> 'Cause soulmates never die
> 
> Soulmates never die  
> Never die  
> Soulmates never die  
> Never die  
> Soulmates never die

Mulder había estado conduciendo durante un poco más de dos horas cuando salió de la autopista de peaje y se detuvo para almorzar en Bellmawr, NJ. Encontró en el camino una pizzería con patio al aire libre y satisfizo su hambre con dos pedazos de pizza y una coca-cola. Hacia un hermoso día, Perfecto y soleado. Él hubiera deseado que Scully estuviera sentada allí en esa mesa con él. El solo pensamiento de Scully vistiendo ropa casual, llevando unas gafas de sol y haciendo nada más que disfrutar del sol, hacia a Mulder desear haber pasado más tiempo con ella fuera del trabajo en todos estos años. Tal vez podría conseguir que Scully tomara algunas vacaciones, tal vez podría hacer que ella las tomara antes de que su incapacidad médica terminara. Tal vez podrían tomarse un fin de semana e ir a algún lugar juntos. De repente, pensamientos ensoñadores de Scully tumbada en alguna playa, hicieron que su mente volará a lugares que lo hicieron sonrojar. Estos pensamientos estaban siendo más difíciles de controlar últimamente.

La mesera interrumpió a Mulder en su ensoñación al traerle la cuenta. Después de que pagara la cuenta, su mente otra vez regresó a la caja metálica que reposaba en el asiento trasero de su auto. Él decidió que debía abrirla, no podría esperar a llegar a casa de su madre. La caja tenía un candado con una clave de 4 dígitos. Mulder trató diferentes combinaciones, pero el candado no se abría. Entonces, Mulder intento con su fecha de nacimiento: 1013. Y funcionó. Todo lo que Mulder encontró fue un pedazo de papel escrito doblado por la mitad.

 “Fox,

Si esta caja llegó a tus manos, lo más probable es que yo ya esté muerta. Tal vez ya conozcas la información que hay adentro o por lo menos sospechas de su existencia. Yo sé que la agente Scully tiene ciertas sospechas sobre mí, pero yo no sé si compartió estas sospechas contigo. Todo lo que se dé la agente Scully me dice que es alguien excepcional. Por qué  razón ellos estarían tan asustados de ella sino fuera por lo que ella es capaz?. Por qué más ellos me darían la misión de interponerme en medio de ustedes y causar cierta división entre los dos?. Ellos saben que tú eres más peligroso con ella trabajando contigo. Pero tú les demostraste que ni siquiera enviando a la agente Scully al fin del mundo, podrían detenerte, así que ellos se decidieron por una táctica mucho más sutil.

Espero que sepas que yo creía que siempre estaba actuando por ti y tus intereses. O por lo menos por los que creía que eran tus intereses. Por supuesto, todo esto significa que mi lealtad no fue solo para ti. Y ahora tal vez sospeches que tan lejos llego mi duplicidad. Pero por favor ten en cuenta que no todo lo que hubo entre nosotros fue falso. Mis sentimientos fueron muy reales, inclusive si mis acciones están basadas en la decepción. Espero que obtengas algún  beneficio de la información que te estoy dando y pueda dar luz sobre muchas cosas. Lo siento mucho, de verdad.

Con amor,

Diana.”

 

Mulder no sabía que pensar. Suponía que esta carta no le decía algo más de lo que él no estuviese enterado ya. Ciertamente el había cuestionado las intenciones de Diana desde aquella noche donde el consorcio y sus familias habían sido quemadas vivas en la base aérea de El Rico. Finalmente él podía entender algunas de sus preguntas cuando Diana estuvo visitándolo en el hospital y él podía leer sus pensamientos. Él sabía la verdad, y había estado todo este tiempo tratando de olvidarla. Scully tenía razón. Diana había jugado con él.

Pero, que era todo está “información” que Mulder se supone había recibido? La caja estaba vacía, a excepción de la nota. Típico. _Me estas jodiendo?_ Pensó Mulder con frustración mientras cerró la caja de un solo golpe y esta caía en el suelo del asiento trasero del auto. Un botón escondido inmediatamente se salió. Mulder se agacho y recogió un CD plateado guardado en una caja de plástico. No estaba marcado. Mulder volvió al asiento del conductor y guardo el disco en su maleta la cual estaba en el asiento del co-piloto.

Mientras estaba sumido en sus pensamientos Mulder tomó de nuevo la ruta hacia Connecticut. _“Y ahora tal vez sospeches que tal lejos llego mi duplicidad”_ Desde hace cuánto tiempo? Esta era la pregunta que Mulder estaba evadiendo hace meses, pero sabía que no podía eludirla más…

 En septiembre de 1986, él estaba en el meollo de entrenar como nuevo agente en Quántico. Él estaba entrenando como analista de inteligencia con el fin de unirse a la Unidad de Ciencias del Comportamiento, estaba hasta al cuello con la investigación y las tareas. A veces la biblioteca de Quántico podía ser sofocante, y ahora más con su nuevo apodo “Spooky” flotando en el aire. La biblioteca de Melvin Gelman estaba cerca al centro de la ciudad en D.C, y allí se apoderó de la misma mesa en un rincón tranquilo, casi todas las noches, permaneciendo hasta la hora de cierre a la medianoche.

 Una tarde, en la biblioteca, mientras se acercaba a la usual mesa, la encontró ocupada. Una mujer estaba sentada allí con libros y notas esparcidas por toda la mesa. Él se paró y la miro. Esa era su mesa. Cada noche. Y él nunca había visto a esa mujer antes. Ella era linda, con un largo cabello castaño oscuro y además de que podría adivinar que era alta. Su tipo perfecto de mujer. Definitivamente él no recordaba haberla visto antes. Pensó en saludarla pero luego recordó todo el trabajo que tenía por hacer, así que empezó en la búsqueda de otra mesa, hasta que algo llamo su atención. Aquellos libros que esa mujer tenía esparcidos por toda su mesa, todos eran referentes a temas sobre parapsicología, incluyendo libros sobre ESP, telepatía, psicoquinesis y  el experimento ganzfeld. Así que él decidió acercársele.

 “Estas sentada en mi mesa”  dijo él.

 “No sabía que las mesas estaban asignadas” ella replicó. “Mi nombre es Diana. Estoy aquí trabajando en mi maestría en psicología, y esta mesa es muy apetecida aquí. Quien eres tú y que haces aquí?” dijo mientras ella le sonreía.

 “Fox Mulder. Pero puedes llamarme solo Mulder. Estoy entrenando para ser un analista de inteligencia en el FBI.”

 “Ok, _Fox_ ” Ella sonrió. “No veo porque no podemos compartir esta mesa. Hay suficiente espacio para los dos.”

 Por las siguientes semanas, hubo suficiente espacio en aquella mesa para Mulder y Diana, casi todas las noches. La mayoría de las veces ellos discutían sobre fenómenos paranormales, y muy pronto él ya le estaba contando las teorías sobre la abducción de su hermana. Ella fue la primera persona a la que Mulder le hablo abiertamente sobre Samantha y no se burló de él o le dijo que estaba loco. En octubre, él se graduó de la academia y se unió a la unidad de ciencias del comportamiento. No mucho después de eso, también había suficiente espacio en su apartamento para ellos dos.

Durante los siguientes meses, el perfil de Mulder fue ascendiendo en el FBI. Pero aun cuando encontró el éxito en la unidad de ciencias del comportamiento y después fue mucho más destacado cuando se le transfirió a la Unidad de Crimenes Violentos en 1988, sus intentos por encontrar respuestas a la abducción de su hermana no habían dado frutos. Diana lo convenció de ir a una sesión de regresión por hipnosis para aclarar su memoria sobre lo ocurrido esa noche en 1978. El resultado le dio aún más determinación para encontrar la verdad,  pero él realmente se sentía perdido y no sabía cómo continuar.

En la primavera de 1991, Diana ingreso a la academia del FBI y se convirtió en agente especial. Una semana después de que empezara a trabajar para el Buro, ella fue donde Mulder a decirle que había encontrado algo sumamente interesante guardado en una de las oficinas del FBI. Diana entonces lo condujo hasta el sótano y le mostro los archiveros llenos con los expedientes X. Él había escuchado de su existencia, pero lo que no sabía era que estuvieran guardados en algún lugar.

Muy pronto Mulder se obsesionó con los Expedientes X, leyendo y releyendo cada caso quedándose muchas veces hasta las primeras horas de la mañana. Él quería su transferencia oficial de la Unidad de Crímenes Violentos a la de los Expedientes X para así poder trabajar exclusivamente en ellos. Diana, y todo el mundo en el FBI, pensaron que eso era un suicido profesional. Diana trato de persuadirlo para que no se metiera de lleno con los expedientes X y más bien lo mantuviera como un proyecto personal. Ella había estado muy emocionada al mostrarle donde estaban guardados los expedientes X y ahora estaba echándose de para atrás y tratando de frenarlo a él también. Pero Mulder estaba seguro que todas las respuestas a todas las preguntas que él se había hecho, estaban allí en esos archivos. Sorpresivamente, el FBI le permitió la transferencia de la Unidad de Crímenes Violentos al sótano sin muchas objeciones.

A finales del otoño de 1991, Diana regreso al apartamento del cuarto piso que compartían ambos en Alexandria, Virginia para decirle a Mulder que le habían ofrecido una misión de lucha contra el terrorismo internacional y que ella la iba a tomar. Él se sorprendió. Primero que todo, él no podía creer por que Diana tuviera algún interés en terrorismo internacional. No era precisamente su campo de acción ni de experticia. Segundo, desde que lo habían trasladado al sótano, ella había estado con esa idea de casarse, mudarse a alguna zona linda como Fairfax, y tener bebes. Justo en el momento en el que él encontró el trabajo de su vida, Diana de repente quería establecerse y tener una vida e irse a vivir a los suburbios. Él se había visto obligado a desviar aquella conversación varias veces.

Al día siguiente, después de que Diana le dijera sobre su decisión de aceptar el trabajo en Europa, Mulder llego a casa del trabajo para encontrar que ella había empacado sus cosas y se había ido. Cinco años juntos, y así fue como ella lo dejo. Diana nunca llamó ni nunca escribió, y él nunca pregunto por ella tampoco. Él dejó de dormir en la habitación; había demasiados recuerdos. Eventualmente, también acabo vendiendo la cama. El sofá estaba bien para él.

…Cuanto tiempo había estado trabajado Diana para _ellos_? Desde que ella se unió al FBI? Desde antes de que se conocieran? Su relación había existido con el único propósito de mantener control sobre él? Estos pensamientos le dieron vuelta en la cabeza durante todo resto del viaje a Greenwich. Llegó a la casa de su madre alrededor de las 3:00 pm, y ella estaba felizmente sorprendida de verlo.

…Él se sintió algo feliz de verla, pero ese disco le pesaba en sus pensamientos y en lo único en lo que él pensaba era como podía averiguar que había en él. Pasó la tarde ayudando a su madre y haciendo algunos quehaceres alrededor de la casa. En tan solo unas pocas horas, el césped fue cortado, el jardín desmalezado, los arbustos recortados, y los canalones limpiados. Después, en la noche mientras estaban cenando juntos, Mulder una vez más recordó lo poco que él y su madre hablaban. Era difícil hablar acerca del pasado y era aún más difícil hablar sobre su trabajo actual. Todas las cosas que él quería decirle a ella solo causarían angustia e incomodidad. Había sido desconsolador encontrar que después de todos estos años haciéndose preguntas y buscando incansablemente la verdad, sus padres hayan tenido las respuestas y se hubieran negado a decírselas. Después de cenar, y mientras estaban en la mesa de la cocina tomando un café, Teena Mulder le pregunto a su hijo si estaba disfrutando su verano fuera del trabajo y si había hecho algunos planes de cómo lo pasaría. Él había estado pensando en tomar unas vacaciones, pero no se había decidido aún. Ella también le pregunto cuanto pensaba quedarse, pero él no estaba muy seguro. Luego ella le pregunto por Scully.

“Sabes, Fox” dijo su madre “Ella siempre me ha gustado.”

“Ella siempre me ha gustado también, Mamá” Él respondió sonriendo.

Tenna Mulder le dedico a su hijo una mirada interrogante. El sintió su cara arder, y de inmediato se excusó diciendo que había algunas cosas de la oficina que tenía que hacer y se retiró. Fue camino a su antigua habitación, tomo el disco de su maleta y bajo por las escaleras hacia el pequeño estudio que servía de oficina. Después de prender su computador portátil, insertó el disco en la unidad de CD-ROM. Una ventana se abrió pero el archivo estaba encriptado. No había forma de entrar a ese archivo desde ese computador. “Mierda” dijo Mulder para sí mismo dejando escapar un profundo suspiro. Él necesitaba saber que había en ese disco, así que decidió conducir de vuelta a Washington D.C a la mañana siguiente.

*****

 Había pasado solo unos minutos de la media noche y un sonoro timbre perturbo el apacible silencio de la habitación principal de un agradable apartamento en Georgetown. Una Scully medio despierta, lentamente metió la mano debajo de la almohada y tomo su teléfono celular.

“Hola Mulder” respondió ella vagamente.

“Te desperté Scully?” pregunto él.

“Claro que me despertaste, es la media noche.”

Él sonrió el teléfono y se tumbó en su vieja cama “Qué tal el trabajo hoy?”

“aburrido. Cómo estuvo tu viaje a Connecticut?”

Mulder paso saliva. Él no le había contado a Scully sobre la caja que Diana le había dejado a él. “Estuvo bien. Lindo clima. El tráfico fue una locura pasando por Nueva York, pero eso es normal. Qué hiciste después del trabajo?”

“No mucho en realidad. Cene en frente del televisor y vi una película. Un tipo de noche muy aburrida en comparación con lo que había estado haciendo en mis noches últimamente.” Ella hizo una pausa “Es horriblemente tranquilo aquí sin ti.”  

Y allí estaba esa sensación de nerviosismo inundando su estómago otra vez. Se sentía increíblemente cálido de repente. “Yo también te extrañé Scully.”

“Cuando vuelves?”

“Bueno, ahora no lo sé. Tal vez más pronto de lo que piensas” bromeo él.

“Hmm, Charlie y su familia estarán aquí en sábado en la tarde” ella dijo “Tal vez podríamos ir a tomar algo todos mañana en la noche”

“Bill Jr vendrá también? Pregunto él.

 Ella se burló. Él podía imaginársela rodando los ojos. “Bueno, si tú vas a ir con nosotros, entonces no invitaremos a Bill.”

“Ok, iré entonces”

Ella sonrió “Bien”

 “Scully?”

“Si, Mulder?”

“A mi mamá realmente le gustas.”

“Aww,” ella rió.

“Buenas noches, Scully.”

“Buenas noches, Mulder.”

 

CONTINUARÁ…

 


	5. “Holman! Yo no *miro* a la agente Scully”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El fin de semana del 4 de julio continúa y Mulder finalmente logra conocer a Charlie Scully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soulsavers – “Presence of God”
> 
> I can feel the presence of God  
> Occupying my intentions  
> In my soul, within my thoughts  
> And in ways too dreary to mention
> 
> These thoughts torment me  
> They mold and shape me  
> There’s a man that I should be  
> Or someone I could be  
> Nothing can break me, nothing that I see  
> You can’t shake me, you can’t take me  
> So set me free
> 
> I can feel the presence of God  
> In need of my attention  
> In this room and in your words  
> In too many ways to mention
> 
> These thoughts torment me  
> They mold and shape me  
> There’s a man that I should be  
> Or someone I could be  
> Nothing can break me, nothing that I see  
> You can’t shake me, you can’t take me  
> So set me free
> 
> I can feel the presence of love  
> Holding my attention
> 
> She torments me  
> Creates and shapes me  
> There’s a man that I should be  
> Or someone I could be  
> Nothing can break me, nothing that I see  
> You can’t shake me, you can’t take me  
> So set me free

Él sábado en la mañana, después de desayunar con su madre, Mulder empaco sus maletas y empezó su viaje de vuelta a D.C. Él tenía un poco de prisa por llegar, así que no hizo ni una sola parada en todo el camino y ya para las 1:30 pm él estaba caminando por la puerta de su apartamento.

Después de lazar la maleta en su habitación, se sentó frente a su computador y puso el disco en el CD-ROM. Una vez más, la ventana con el archivo protegido salió en la pantalla. Mulder se rindió después de haber trabajado casi una hora sin mucha suerte y soltó un suspiro de frustración. Entonces fue cuando decidió que necesitaba ayuda profesional en este asunto.

*****

Muy temprano en la mañana, Scully condujo hasta Alexandria, Virginia para ayudar a su madre a tener la casa lista para la llegada de Bill y Charlie con sus respectivas familias. Bill y Tara se quedarían en la habitación de huéspedes con Matthew, mientras Charlie y Jennifer se quedarían en la antigua habitación de Scully y sus hijos dormirían en la antigua habitación de Charlie que no había cambiado en todos estos años, así que sería perfecta para sus dos chicos.

Scully siempre le había encantado su casa. Después de 30 años, su padre se había retirado, y esta había sido la primera casa en la que ellos habían vivido que no hubiera estado en una base naval. Scully, junto con sus padres y Charlie se habían mudado a Alexandria en el verano de 1982, después de que ella se graduó de la escuela secundaria en San Diego. Scully decidió aplicar a la universidad de Maryland ese otoño y siempre sospecho que una de las principales razones por las cuales su padre había decidido que se mudaran, era porque quería que su niña estuviera en casa el mayor tiempo posible. Melissa se había quedado en California mientras asistía a la escuela de artes Scripps en Claremont. Bill Jr había estado prestando servicio en la Marina durante unos años y por ese entonces ya estaba radicado en Pensacola, donde eventualmente conoció a Tara.

Scully estaba sentada en su antigua cama perdida en sus pensamientos cuando el reloj marcó la 1 pm y una bocina se escuchó desde afuera. “Llegó Bill!” grito la Sra. Scully mientras se dirigía a la puerta. Scully fue bajando por las escaleras y ya en la puerta pudo ver una visiblemente y muy embarazada Tara bajando del auto. “Sorpresa!” Tara grito riendo y frotando su vientre. Mientras Bill se encargaba de bajar el equipaje del baúl y la Sra. Scully abrazaba a Tara, Scully abrió la puerta trasera y sacó de su asiento a un Matthew de unos18 meses. Solo habían pasado unos días desde la última vez que lo vio. Definitivamente él era muy lindo. La Sra. Scully se le Acerco y tomo a Matthew de los brazos de Scully diciendo “Quiero ver a mi nieto!” y luego lo llevo hacia la casa.

Tara se acercó rápidamente hacia Scully y le dio un fuerte abrazo. “Oh Dana, te extrañé mucho” dijo Tara dulcemente “Mi fecha de parto está prevista para el 31 de octubre y adivina qué? Vamos a tener gemelos!”

“No estás hablando en serio” dijo Scully tocando la barriguita de Tara.

 

“Por supuesto que hablo en serio. Queríamos intentar tener otro bebe, tu sabes todo lo que nos tomó tener a Matthew, y no queríamos que fuera hijo único. Mi doctor sugirió que probáramos la inseminación InVitro y BAM! Gemelos! Puedes creerlo? Bill piensa que la fecha del parto es perfecta porque cuando supimos que eran gemelos él se pegó un susto de muerte” dijo Tara riendo.

“Si, lo puedo apostar” dijo Scully sonriendo “Felicitaciones”

“Gracias cariño” respondió Tara “y tu como estas? Como esta ese trabajo tuyo tan emocionante?” Tara se acercó más a Scully y bajando la voz y en tono conspiratorio preguntó “Qué tal de ese lindo compañero que tienes?”

Scully sintió que su cara se volvía roja y fue salvada de responder esa pregunta gracias a que Bill hizo presencia a su lado. “Hola Dana”

Ella abrazo a su hermano mayor “Hola Bill, Como estuvieron tus vacaciones?”

“Estupendas” respondió Bill “Fuimos a ver a la familia de Tara y a algunos amigos en Pensacola. Estuvo bien”

“Cuando vuelven a San Diego?” Pregunto Scully

 El lunes en la mañana. Tomamos el primer vuelo de Dulles. Has sabido algo de Charlie?”

“Si, él llamo hace más o menos una hora para decir que ya estaban saliendo de casa” respondió Scully “Solo le toma cerca de una hora conducir hasta acá”

 Entonces la Sra Scully los llamo a todos para que entraran a la casa.

*****

Era ya tarde y Mulder estaba en el centro de D.C, sentado en la guarida de los Pistoleros Solitarios. Él pensó que si alguien podía acceder a esos archivos, sin duda eran ellos.

“Ok, Mulder. Terminamos” dijo Frohike “Pero parece que necesitamos una contraseña”

“Una contraseña?” pregunto Mulder

“El disco tiene dos capas de seguridad” respondió Byers.

Langly explico “Una vez el archivo esta desbloqueado, tienes que entrar una contraseña para poder abrirlo”

Mulder pasó los siguientes 30 Minutos pensando en todas las variaciones posibles para una contraseña, pero fue en vano. “Cuanto tardaría tratar de abrir el archivo sin la contraseña?”

“Es difícil saberlo” dijo Frohike.

 “Podría ser solo una hora o podrían ser cinco” agrego Langly “depende del programa de seguridad que Diana uso y que tan compleja sea la contraseña.”

“Bueno, eso es genial chicos” dijo Mulder un poco tenso. De repente su celular empezó a sonar.

“Mulder”

“Hola Mulder, soy yo”

Mulder sonrió y relajo la postura “Hey Scully, que haces?

“Estoy en casa de mi madre. Sigues planeando volver hoy más tarde?” preguntó Scully.

“De hecho, estoy de vuelta en D.C desde hace unas horas”

“Estas en casa?”

Mulder miro a los Pistoleros “Uh…no, no estoy en casa ahora. Tuve que salir a hacer un par de diligencias”

Los Pistoleros arquearon una ceja en dirección a Mulder mientras él trataba de evadirlos.

“Oh, ok. Aún quieres venir con nosotros a tomar algo en la noche? Charlie te agradará. Y Bill no vendrá, lo prometo.”

Mulder sonrió. Él realmente quería ver a Scully. “Si, un par de tragos suenan bien, donde nos encontramos? A qué hora?”

Los pistoleros intercambiaron miradas.

“A Charlie le gusta The Old Toad” respondió Scully “Que tal a las 8:00?”

 “Suena bien. Te veré allí entonces.” Mulder colgó su celular y vio a los pistoleros mirándolo divertidamente. “Que?”

“Tu cara está completamente roja” respondió Frohike. Mulder lo miró.

“Así que vas a una cita con la Agente Scully?” Pregunto Langly.

“Su hermano está en la ciudad por el fin de semana y quiere que vayamos todos a tomar algo”

“Pensé que él te odiaba” dijo Byers

“Ese es Bill Jr, el hermano mayor. Charlie es el menor y no lo he conocido aun y _no,_ no es una cita”

“Entonces por qué tu cara aún esta roja?” preguntó Frohike. Mulder pestañeo.

“Bueno chicos, gracias por su ayuda. Llámenme cuando logren descifrar la contraseña” dijo Mulder mientras se ponía de pie y caminaba hacia la puerta.

Los pistoleros solitarios intercambiaron miradas y luego sonrieron.

*****

The Old Toad era un bar-Pub al estilo británico ubicado en la Calle 19 en un vecindario del centro de D.C. Era un popular local nocturno conocido por su menú siempre cambiante de cerveza especializada, pista de baile, noches de trivias, karaoke y una luz atenuada. El lugar estaba aún más atestado el fin se semana. Mulder estaba contento por haber tomado un taxi ya que habría sido imposible encontrar un lugar para estacionar. En cuanto Mulder entró por la puerta, diviso que el sitio estaba repleto mientras una banda al fondo estaba preparando su equipo para tocar. No podía recordar la última vez que él había escuchado música en vivo.

 

La visión de ver a Mulder entrando al bar con jeans oscuros, una camiseta gris y una chaqueta negra llenó a Scully de emoción “Mulder! Aquí!”

 

Él Vio a Scully de pie cerca de la barra saludando y comenzó a caminar hacia ella. “El bar está demasiado lleno. Estamos esperando por una mesa” grito Scully “Solo serán un par de minutos”

Mulder pasaba a través de los grupos de personas, teniendo que decir continuamente “disculpe” mientras llegaba a donde ella estaba. Ella lo recibió con una sonrisa. Un cálido resplandor llenó su pecho. Era tan bueno verla.

“Hey” Mulder dijo mientras comenzaba a inclinarse hacia su rostro, y entonces él se sacudió a sí mismo. ¿Realmente iba a agacharse para besarla? _Controlate._

 

Scully lo miro extrañada y luego rio entre dientes “Mulder, él es mi hermano Charlie y su esposa Jennifer.”

Detrás de Scully estaba un hombre alto, delgado quien tenía su brazo alrededor de los hombros de una linda mujer con cabello castaño claro. Luego ellos se dieron la mano. “Gusto de conocerte, finalmente” dijo Charlie con una sonrisa “Hemos oído mucho sobre ti” Mulder volteo y miro a Scully, ella le sonrió y aparto la mirada _._

Una pareja, intentando hacer su camino en el bar, se topó son Mulder y siguió su camino sin decir nada. Mulder sacudió su cabeza. “Es una locura aquí adentro, Crees que toda esta gente aprecie la ironía de estar en un bar británico justo en el fin de semana del 4 de julio?”

Charlie rio. Mulder sonrió y se volteo hacia Scully “ Como te deshiciste de Bill Jr.?”

 

Ella rodo los ojos. “Bill, Tara y mi madre están llevando a los niños a un mini golf y a comer helado.”

“La mesa esta lista” dijo un mesero con acento inglés. “Me gusta este tipo” le dijo Charlie a Scully, asintiendo en dirección a Mulder. Él tomo la mano de Jennifer y siguieron al mesero con Scully cerca de ellos, mientras este los conducía  a una mesa en la esquina más alejada del bar. Mientras caminaba unos metros atrás de Scully, Mulder notaba como tres hombres, quienes estaban sentados en la barra, voltearon a verla mientras ella pasaba y uno de ellos dijo “ Oh..Dios... Mio.” Mulder tuvo una momentánea urgencia de estrangular al tipo, pero él siguió caminando. Los hombres estaban descaradamente mirándole el culo. Bueno, ella llevaba puestos unos jeans estupendos. Ahora mismo él tenía que obligarse a no mirar. Una vez estuvieron sentados en la mesa, Jennifer ordeno un agua tónica, mientras Charlie, Mulder y Scully cada uno pedía una cerveza especialidad del menú.

“En vista de que han oído hablar mucho de mí”, empezó a decir Mulder mirando a Scully quien le sonreía “Creo que es justo que yo oiga también todo sobre ustedes dos”.

Charlie rio. “Tienes un buen punto”. Él empezó a contarle a Mulder sobre su carrera como entrenador de Baloncesto en una escuela católica en Baltimore, mientras Jennifer le regalaba a Mulder las mejores historias cómicas de todas sus experiencias como profesora de preescolar. Charlie y Scully también intercambiaban historias graciosas de su niñez, y aún más divertidas de sus años adolescentes. Mulder tuvo la impresión, leyendo entre líneas, que Charlie y Scully habían sido cómplices en casi todo y frecuentemente para nada bueno.

La banda había terminado de instalarse y había empezado a tocar alguna canción de rock clásico, algo de un grupo llamado REO Speedwagon, que provoco un “awww, adoro esta canción!” de parte de Jennifer e inmediatamente, Charlie la llevo a la pista de baile. Mulder estaba a punto de preguntarle a Scully si bailaban, pero luego lo embargaron las dudas. No sabía si podía soportar tenerla tan cerca de él. Tal vez él hacia algo estúpido.

“En que estás pensando?” pregunto Scully

 “En ti”

Scully paso saliva nerviosamente. Su estómago se llenó de mariposas y ella podía sentir su cara poniéndose toda roja. Gracias a Dios por la tenue iluminación del lugar “Que hay de mí?”

Mulder y Scully se miraron uno al otro por algunos segundos. Cientos de pensamientos corrieron por la mente de Mulder. Él solo quería halarla contra él y besarla allí mismo en esa mesa. Él quería preguntarle si quería ir a casa con él. Él quería poner sus manos sobre ella.

 “Mulder?”

“Um, pienso en que si iré al asado mañana. Yo sé que me quieres allá. Y no quisiera ser grosero con tu madre solo porque Bill Jr me odia. Fue muy considerado de su parte al invitarme.”

Scully se sintió decepcionada. Mulder siempre parecía a punto de _decirle algo._ Acaso Mulder nunca iba a hacer algo acerca de…. Cualquier cosa? “Oh, sí claro, yo quiero que estés allí. Va a ser un buen día para un asado.”

 

Cuando Charlie y Jennifer regresaron a la mesa, ellos empezaron a compartir la historia de su décimo grado y como se casaron después de que se graduaron en 1986. “Yo soy el más joven de la familia, pero el primero en casarme y el primero en tener hijos” dijo Charlie “ Siempre supe que era la oveja negra.”

 

“Cuantos años tienen tus chicos?” preguntó Mulder.

 

“Ben acabo de cumplir 12 años y Jack cumplirá 10 en unos meses.” Respondió Jennifer. Charlie y ella se miraron, Jennifer luego miro a Scully “No quisimos decir nada en la casa para no robarnos la atención de los gemelos de Bill y Tara, pero… Vamos a tener otro bebe.” Charlie se le dibujo una enorme sonrisa mientras asentía entusiasmado.

Scully estaba muy sorprendida. Jennifer se rio “Lo sé! Nos sorprendimos también. Pensábamos que ya no tendríamos más hijos, pero creo que Dios tenía otros planes. Solo tengo unos cuantos meses, así que es fácil de esconder por ahora. Él bebe no nacerá sino hasta enero.”

“Bueno, Eso es maravilloso!” respondió Scully “Estoy muy feliz por ustedes. Por una vez, espero que sea una niña. Sé que a mamá le encantara tener una nieta por fin.”

En cuanto Mulder miraba como Scully tomaba esta noticia, el de repente se sintió muy triste. Debería ser Scully la que tuviera todos esos bebes. De seguro ella sería una madre increíble. Ella había perdido tanto en tan poco, y eso había sido por culpa de él. En ese momento el mesero regreso con más bebidas. La banda en vivo tocó otra de las canciones favoritas de Jennifer y Charlie la llevó de nuevo a la pista de baile.

“Mulder? En que estas pensado? Por qué estás tan callado?” Pregunto Scully

Un celular empezó a sonar fuertemente. Mulder quito su chaqueta del respaldo de la silla en la que estaba sentado y sacó su teléfono.

“Mulder, es Byers. Tienes que venir enseguida.”

 

CONTINUARÁ….


	6. La verdad te salvara Scully, nos salvara a ambos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un capítulo más largo que los anteriores.
> 
> Mulder descubre lo que hay en el disco con ayuda de los Pistoleros y pasa la tarde del domingo rodeado del clan de los Scully. A su vez, Scully experimenta que es un asado junto con su familia y Mulder. Juegos artificiales. Angustia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTA DE LA TRADUCTORA:
> 
> Tengo que agradecer de todo corazón a Marisú quien ya tenia gran parte de este fic traducido junto son su amiga Fernanda y me lo han compartido para asi acelerar la publicación de los capítulos en español. Mil y mil gracias chicas!! y Gracias también a los amables comentarios que he recibido, esto se hace con todo el amor y eso es como una especie de aliciente para seguir. 
> 
>  
> 
> Death Cab for Cutie – “I Will Follow You Into the Dark”
> 
> Love of mine, some day you will die  
> But I'll be close behind  
> I'll follow you into the dark  
> No blinding light or tunnels to gates of white  
> Just our hands clasped so tight  
> Waiting for the hint of a spark
> 
> If Heaven and Hell decide  
> That they both are satisfied  
> Illuminate the No's on their vacancy signs  
> If there's no one beside you  
> When your soul embarks  
> Then I'll follow you into the dark
> 
> In Catholic school as vicious as Roman rule  
> I got my knuckles bruised by a lady in black  
> And I held my tongue as she told me  
> "Son, fear is the heart of love."  
> So I never went back
> 
> If Heaven and Hell decide  
> That they both are satisfied  
> Illuminate the No's on their vacancy signs  
> If there's no one beside you  
> When your soul embarks  
> Then I'll follow you into the dark
> 
> You and me have seen everything to see  
> From Bangkok to Calgary  
> And the soles of your shoes are all worn down  
> The time for sleep is now  
> It's nothing to cry about  
> 'Cause we'll hold each other soon  
> In the blackest of rooms
> 
> If Heaven and Hell decide  
> That they both are satisfied  
> Illuminate the No's on their vacancy signs  
> If there's no one beside you  
> When your soul embarks  
> Then I'll follow you into the dark

Charlie y Jennifer terminaron de bailar y regresaron a su mesa en “The Old Toad” y encontraron a Scully sentada allí sola. “Donde esta Mulder?” pregunto Charlie.

“Se fue”

“A donde fue?”

“No lo sé” suspiro Scully “No lo dijo”

“Él hace esto muy seguido, cuñadita?” Pregunto Jennifer tentativamente.

“No tienes idea” dijo ella en tono de burla.

Jennifer miro a Charlie de forma triste. “Quieres ir a casa?” Pregunto Charlie mientras miraba su reloj. “De todas formas son solo las 10:00 pasadas. Probablemente deberíamos regresar a casa de mi madre y asegurarnos que nuestros chicos no hayan desgastado su paciencia.”

Scully se fue en el asiento trasero del auto mientras ellos manejaban hacia su apartamento en Georgetown. Ocasionalmente, Charlie la miraba con ojos preocupados por el espejo retrovisor pero ella solo cerraba sus ojos y sacudia su cabeza en respuesta.

*****

Cuando Mulder entró al bunker de los Pistoleros Solitarios fue recibido por tres caras sombrías. Tomó una silla y Byers dio un paso adelante para entregarle el CD. Langly suspiró y se cruzó de brazos. Frohike negó con la cabeza. Byers dirigió hacia Mulder una mirada simpática pero preocupada. Cuando se sentó, Mulder pensó que la escena se parecía a la de una película cuando al protagonista le estaban por decir que tenía cáncer terminal.

“Perdón por interrumpir tu noche con la ilustre Agente Scully” Byers comenzó. “Hemos podido eliminar la seguridad en el disco, fuimos capaces de pasarla y ahora, tu mismo, podrás leer su contenido en su propia computadora.” ¿Cuál sería la palabra que definiría el tono con que le hablaba Byers? Sonaba casi... triste. Mulder comenzó a sentirse un poco preocupado. ¿Y si se había esperanzado para nada?

“¿Que está mal? El disco no estaba en blanco, ¿o lo estaba?” Preguntó Mulder.

 “Lejos de eso” Langly respondió, con la voz un tanto afectada. Frohike y Byers lo miraron.

“Denme las malas nuevas, muchachos. ¿Quién murió?” Mulder dijo medio en broma, un poco molesto.

 “¡Sólo un montón de mujeres inocentes!”- Frohike exclamó furioso, golpeando su mano con fuerza sobre la mesa.

Mulder clavó su mirada en ellos con sorpresa. “¿Qué demonios hay en el disco?” - Interrogó lentamente.

“Si recuerdas, en febrero...” comenzó Byers. “Scully vino a nosotros para tratar de encontrar alguna información sobre lo que Diana Fowley había estado haciendo en los años que pasó trabajando en el extranjero”

“¡Oh, claro que lo recuerdo!” Murmuró Mulder oscuramente, recordando esa estúpida pelea con Scully cuando tontamente se negó a creer que las intenciones de Diana eran cualquier cosa menos admirables, y luego hizo lo peor que podría hacer, tuvo el gran error de decirle a Scully que no se tomara las cosas personalmente. Deseó nunca haber dicho algo tan hiriente como aquello. Quería borrar esa noche de su memoria.

“Entonces recordarás también que nos enteramos que Diana había estado monitoreando los grupos MUFON en toda Europa” dijo Langly.

“Y haciendo viajes semanales a Túnez “ agregó Frohike.

Mulder asintió.

“El disco contiene los datos que había estado recogiendo en los grupos MUFON” Byers continuó. “El disco es esencialmente un registro personal de Diana con notas sobre todas las mujeres MUFON, específicamente sobre su salud. A cada mujer se le asignó un número de identificación junto con la fecha en que el chip fue retirado de la parte posterior de su cuello. El número es muy similar a los números de serie incrustados en microprocesadores Pentium, por lo que podemos suponer que el número de identificación de cada mujer se corresponde con su chip.”

“Entonces Diana podía controlar la cantidad de tiempo necesario para que cada mujer desarrollara el cáncer.” Añadió Frohike. “Y los tipos de cáncer cerebral con que fueron diagnosticadas, así como el tiempo de vida que le quedó a cada mujer después de recibir un diagnóstico.”

“Está bien” Mulder suspiró, frotando una mano sobre los ojos y luego cruzando los brazos. Se había imaginado que iba a encontrar este tipo de información.

“Ella hizo informes semanales de cada mujer” dijo Langly. “Firmó y fechó la parte inferior de cada informe... y no solo ella lo hizo... debajo de su firma aparece el nombre de un tal  Strughold con una fecha de aproximadamente dos días después.”

Mulder conocía ese nombre. “Conrad Strughold era un industrial alemán y un nazi. Después de que terminó la Segunda Guerra Mundial, huyó de Alemania para escapar del juicio y se supone que vive fuera, exiliado en Túnez.”

Los Pistoleros asintieron con la cabeza. Mulder recordó el “Strughold Mining Facility” (Fondo para Minería Strughold) abandonado en Virginia Occidental, donde junto a Scully había encontrado esos archivos médicos que contenían los registros de vacunación contra la viruela y las muestras de tejidos.

“Bueno... gracias por toda esta búsqueda para mí, chicos.”

Los Pistoleros Solitarios intercambiaron miradas oscuras. “No, todavía hay más”. Respondió Frohike.

Mulder buscó a Byers con la mirada. “¿Qué más había ahí?”

“Diana también escribió informes sobre la infertilidad de cada miembro femenino perteneciente a las diferentes secciones europeas del MUFON.” Byers respondió. “Parece como si ella hubiese iniciado un proyecto paralelo al que tenía junto a Strughold. El no firmó nada, a lo mejor no había aprobado esto, o al menos oficialmente su nombre no aparece en ninguno de los informes. Están firmados y fechados por Diana, y a continuación, firmado y fechado una semana más tarde por un tal C.G.B.S”

 “C.G.B. Spender “ Señaló Mulder. “El “Hombre Cáncer”. Por supuesto ¿Acaso esperaba algo diferente?

“Ellos también estaban experimentando con las mujeres.” Le informó Langly.

“¿Qué clase de experimentos?” Preguntó Mulder con resignación. No le gustaba hacia dónde se dirigía la charla.

“Diana llevó a cabo un ensayo clínico con 30 mujeres MUFON” Comenzó a recitar Frohike. “Las mujeres elegidas estaban casadas, y durante los ensayos, todas quedaron embarazadas.”

“¿Qué? No entiendo. Todos eran estériles. ¿Cómo es eso posible?” - Consultó Mulder. “¿Cuáles fueron esas pruebas?”

“Las pruebas parecen ser similares a los demás experimentos realizados con el ADN alienígena y el virus alienígena, en particular los experimentos que produjeron a Emily Sim.” Byers respondió.

Mulder lo miró. Ahora realmente no le gustaba a donde se dirigía esto. “¿Cómo quedaron embarazadas estas mujeres?”

“Por sus maridos, por lo que parece.” Langly alegó.

“Por lo que reunimos de los registros de Diana, esas 30 mujeres MUFON accedieron a que los chips fueran colocados de nuevo en sus cuellos.” Byers continuó. “Entonces Diana registró que C.G.B. Spender recibió una lista con los 30 números de identificación. Después de cuatro semanas, las 30 mujeres estaban embarazadas. Eso es todo lo que manifestó con respecto al método de la concepción. Así que estamos suponiendo que los embarazos se produjeron de forma natural”

“¿Qué pasó con los bebés?” Preguntó Mulder.

“Ellos nunca nacieron.” Murmuró Frohike.

“Las mujeres los abortaron a todos en la semana séptima u octava del embarazo.” Langly aclaró. “Pasados dos meses, iban por una nueva oportunidad, luego Diana comenzaba otra vez con las pruebas con las mismas 30 mujeres. Le enviaba la lista con los números de identificación al Fumador, y luego de tres o cuatro semanas quedaban embarazadas nuevamente. Y como un reloj, todas ellas abortaban en la séptima u octava semana.”

 “Las notas de Diana afirman que el chip proporcionaba un perfecto estado de salud para la mujer.” Argumentó Byers. “Al fin de que no haya ningún defecto que podría ser transmitido al embrión por la madre. El chip aparentemente activa la ovulación. Diana menciona que los nuevos óvulos son diferentes a los óvulos cosechados de una mujer durante su secuestro inicial, porque este ahora tendría un ADN ramificado.”

“Parece que Diana estaba luchando por encontrar la causa de los abortos involuntarios.” Añadió Langly al relato.

“Las células madre de los fetos mostraron signos de que el virus alienígena, es el mismo tipo de ADN que se presentó en ese chico Gibson Praise hace no mucho tiempo.” Le dijo Frohike.

El cerebro de Mulder había acabado brumoso con todo esto. Podía ver los puntos y se apresuró a tratar de conectarlos.

“Diana creía que si estas mujeres no podían jamás traer un niño a término...”  Comenzó a decir Byers.

“Ellos podían crear un niño perfecto.” Mulder terminó. “Un híbrido extraterrestre- humano en el sentido más estricto de la palabra. Uno que fuera humano y naturalmente inmune al virus.”

“Yeah... - Langly sentenció. “Y con la posibilidad de poseer capacidades increíbles.”

“Pero había un problema.” Lo interrumpió Frohike.

“Los abortos involuntarios.” Mulder concluyó.

“En los asientos de las notas finales de Diana en el ensayo clínico, con fecha de marzo del año pasado...” continuó Byers. “Ella llegó a la conclusión de que los abortos involuntarios eran probablemente causados por el ADN imperfecto transmitido por el padre, ya que es incompatible con el ADN ramificado de la madre. El ADN del padre no contiene inmunidades contra el virus alienígena. El hecho de que los abortos involuntarios siempre ocurrieran alrededor de la octava semana la llevó a hacer esta hipótesis, ya que es durante este período del embarazo que un gen disparará el sexo del niño.”

“¿Qué pasó con estas mujeres?” Quiso saber Mulder.

“Pues bien... parece que la fertilidad activada por el chip era sólo temporal.” Respondió Langly.

 “Con base a las notas de Diana...” Añadió Byers con tristeza. “El Fumador ordenó que todas las pruebas de los experimentos realizados fueran destruidas.”

“Incluyendo a las mujeres” Protestó Frohike airadamente.

“¡¿Fueron asesinadas?!” Mulder se sintió asqueado. ¿Cómo podía Diana haberse involucrado personalmente en algo como eso? No podía creer que alguna vez, por un momento, decidió ponerse del lado de ella y del Fumador. Se sentía enfermo al pensar que había acusado a Scully de ‘tomarse esto de manera personal’ cuando ella sólo trataba de hacerle ver la realidad.

“Con el tiempo...” dijo Byers. “Diana debía quitar los chips de sus cuellos. Esas 30 mujeres están, o bien todas muertas por el cáncer ahora, o al borde de la muerte.”

*****

Una vez que Scully estuvo en su casa, tomó el teléfono y llamó al celular de Mulder. Estaba apagado. Luego llamó a su apartamento y sólo consiguió comunicarse con el contestador automático. ¿Le habría sucedido algo? Esperaba que Mulder la llamara si estaba metido en algún problema y también esperaba que la llamara incluso si no lo estaba, sólo para decirle que estaba bien. Pero también sabía que lo más probable era que él la mantuviera en la oscuridad, al menos por un tiempo.

La capacidad de Mulder para establecer una barrera alrededor de sí mismo no era algo nuevo para Scully. El podía ser tan abierto con ella a veces, como también podía cerrarse hasta estar más apretado que un tambor. _Mira quién habla, Dana_ , ella Sabía que se había cerrado manteniéndose alejada de Mulder más veces de las que podía contar. Pero hubo un tiempo, durante su enfermedad y muy poco después de su recuperación, donde había estado abierta a la posibilidad de que su compañerismo se convirtiese en algo más. Pensó que podría haberse siquiera insinuado una o dos veces, pero no pasó nada. Mulder se había cerrado a sí mismo manteniéndose lejos de ella. Y cuando Mulder comenzó a abrirse y expresarle lo mucho que la necesitaba en su vida, Diana Fowley emergió del pasado sembrando dudas entre ellos y Scully erigió rápidamente tantas paredes como pudo a su alrededor para que eso no pudiera herirla.

Y de pronto Mulder se encontraba enfermo y moribundo. Y ella estaba viajando al otro lado del mundo para encontrar una cura para salvarlo. Casi perdió a Mulder. Casi pierde a su compañero. Y si Diana Fowley no hubiera intervenido, sin duda lo habría perdido. Scully odiaba sentirse en deuda con esa mujer. Pero Mulder se había salvado, y mientras estaban hablando con la puerta abierta hacía unas semanas, sintió, por primera vez en seis años que ambos estaban finalmente abiertos a algo más. Que estaban listos para dar ese pasó. Hubo momentos en las últimas dos semanas cuando estuvo segura que Mulder había estado a punto de besarla o abrazarla o decirle algo que desesperadamente necesitaba escuchar. A veces ella quería acariciar a Mulder, tocarlo, con tanto afán que dolía. Hubo momentos en los que necesitó todas las fibras de fuerza de voluntad que poseía para no cruzar esa línea que habían dibujado en la arena imaginaria hacía tantos años.

Así que seguía esperando a que Mulder dijera o hiciera algo. Pero ahora, podía sentir el nudo del miedo retornando. Ella sabía, en el fondo, que Mulder la amaba. Podía tratar de negarlo o ignorarlo, pero lo sabía. Lo que no sabía era si Mulder volvería a actuar en consecuencia antes de que uno de ellos se cerraran a sí mismos de nuevo, y si alguna vez podrían salirse del camino y finalmente seguir adelante con eso que sucedía entre ellos.

*****

El domingo 4 de julio había hecho un hermoso y soleado dia en Alexandria. Mulder llegó donde Margaret Scully alrededor de las tres de la tarde. La vereda estaba llena de coches, pero fue capaz de estacionar frente a la casa. Cuando estaba sacando las bolsas con bebidas del auto, un SUV se detuvo detrás de él. Una pareja de mediana edad se bajó, junto con un par más joven y una niña de no más de seis o siete años. Los hombres descargaban unas cuantas bolsas de la parte posterior. Todos sonrieron mientras se acercaban a Mulder.

“¡Hola! ¿Viniste a la barbacoa de Maggie?” Preguntó el hombre de más edad. “Jim Delaney, soy el padre de Jennifer. Esta es mi esposa, Meghan. Nuestro hijo Jamie, y su esposa Ryan. Y esta es nuestra nieta Charlotte.”

Mulder los saludó estrechándoles la mano. El sonido de las risas dentro de la casa se oía en el frente, así que Charlotte se liberó de sus padres y corrió hacia la puerta principal para buscar a sus primos.

“Mi nombre es Mulder. Soy amigo de Scully.”

 “Uh... ¿de cuál de todos ellos?” Jim se rió divertido.

Mulder le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa y asintió. “Dana.”

Todos se miraron sorprendidos. “¿Eres el chico que trabaja con ella? ¿El que cree en extraterrestres?” Preguntó con incredulidad Meghan.

Mulder parpadeó. Jamie y Ryan rieron incómodamente.

 “Vamos, cariño....” Murmuró Jim. “No queremos asustar al chico antes de que siquiera ponga un pie en la casa.”

“Bien... lo siento…” se disculpó Meghan torpemente con Mulder.

“Está bien...” respondió Mulder con buen humor. “Creer en extraterrestres ni siquiera es la cosa más rara sobre mí.”

La familia se echó a reír, sin duda agradecido por el alivio de la tensión. A continuación, se dirigieron hacia la casa juntos.

Scully pasaba por el living cuando vio a su compañero parado en el frente con los Delaneys. _Carajo_ Por mucho que quería que Mulder pasara el día con ella y su familia, estaba nerviosa por cómo habría de actúar el resto a su alrededor. No quería que se sintiera incómodo. Ciertamente no quería que varios miembros de la familia se confabularan contra él. No sabía lo que podía hacerlo sentir peor: Si la frialdad flagrante de Bill, o que otros miembros de la familia fueran más entusiastas y acamparan a su alrededor exigiéndole que explicase ‘esas locas ideas de la suyas’.

Los Delaneys golpearon la puerta, que se encontraba abierta, mientras entraban a la casa. Scully los saludó a todos con abrazos y les indicó que se unieran al resto en el patio trasero. Mulder apoyó las bolsas en el piso y se quedó junto a la puerta mirando la espalda de Scully. Llevaba un vestido de verano color crema con pequeñas flores en rojo, e iba descalza. La mente se le quedó en blanco y, a continuación vívidas imagenes de él deslizando su mano por los muslos de Scully dirigiéndose debajo de ese vestido llenaron su mente. Suspiró profundamente para controlar la respiración y el tirón en la entrepierna anunciando su excitación, tratando de alejar las imágenes antes de que fuera imposible esconder la reacción de su cuerpo. Sus ojos se centraron en la pequeña cicatriz en la base de su cuello, y sus pensamientos inmediatamente se volvieron sombríos.

Scully se volvió dedicándole una cálida sonrisa después de que los Delaneys salieran de la sala. “Me alegro que hayas podido venir a pasar el día con nosotros, Mulder.”

 “¡¿Qué...?! ¡¿Yo no voy a recibir un abrazo de bienvenida?!” Bromeó fingiendo sentirse herido.

“¿Quieres uno? “ Scully preguntó con sarcasmo.

Antes de que Mulder pudiera pensar una respuesta digna de esa pregunta, Scully había cruzado los pocos pies de distancia entre ellos, deslizando sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y espalda envolviéndolo y pegándolo a su cuerpo. “¿Así está mejor?” Ella sonrió.

Mulder respiró fuerte contra su frente y la envolvió con sus brazos. Movió arriba y abajo sus manos sobre la espalda de Scully acercándola aún más a su cuerpo. Era tan pequeña entre sus brazos. Podría quedarse a vivir en ese lugar eternamente. Se separó unos milímetros para mirarla a los ojos... las ganas de besarla eran insoportables... Acomodó un mechón detrás de su oreja acariciándole la mejilla con dos dedos. Pudo sentir como su respiración se volvía más rápida y notó que la de ella también se había acelerado. Pasó saliva e iba a hablar cuando notó que Charlie estaba al pie de las escaleras observando la escena. Mulder le dio a Scully un último apretón y luego la alejó de su cuerpo rápidamente. “Gracias. Ahora me siento como un huésped real. ¿Todos están en el patio trasero, dijiste?”

 “Um.. sí, todo el mundo está ahí…” Respondió Scully un poco abochornada. ¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Realmente iba a besarla? ¿En la casa de su madre? No podía explicarlo, pero sintió que había algo fuera de Mulder. ¿Qué estaba pasando con él? ¿Otra vez se estaba cerrando a ella?

Charlie saludó a Mulder amistosamente, sin hacer mención de lo que había visto, y lo condujo hacia el patio trasero cargando sus bolsas. Scully caminaba detrás de ellos, pero fue atacado por su madre, Tara, Jennifer, Meghan, y Ryan al cruzar la cocina. Estaban sorprendidos de que Mulder haya ido. Como cuestión de hecho, así estaba Scully.

Scully observó desde la ventana de la cocina el momento en que Mulder le daba la mano a Bill, este parecía un poco rígido. Pero, finalmente, esa era la forma en que se comportaba en casi todo momento. Charlie condujo a Mulder hasta la nevera y cada uno tomó una lata de cerveza, antes de ir a sentarse con Jamie en una de las mesas de jardín. Jim Delaney estaba charlando con Bill, mientras preparaban la carne para la parrilla. Los niños estaban en trajes de baño corriendo a través de los aspersores. Todo parecía tan... normal. Ella no sabía cómo sentirse con toda esa normalidad rodeándola.

Una vez que las mujeres terminaron de recolectar las cosas para llevar a las mesas, se unieron a sus parejas en el patio trasero. Jamie y Charlie se levantaron rápidamente para ayudar con los manteles y juntos comenzaron a poner platos, cubiertos y vasos sobre la mesa. Scully se acercó con dos paquetes de servilletas de papel y se sentó frente a Mulder.

“Scully... ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta personal?” Dijo acercándose de forma sigilosa.

 “Uh... seguro, Mulder.”

“¿Qué carajo llevas puesto?” Susurró exagerando el tono.

Scully se echó a reír a carcajadas. Trató de responderle, pero comenzó a reír de nuevo. Después de respirar profundamente, le dijo: “Sólo soy una chica tratando de hacer a su madre feliz. Me lo dio como regalo. Ella siempre hizo que Melissa y yo usaramos vestidos de verano los 4 de julio. Es como... una tradición.”

Mulder sonrió y asintió con la cabeza dándole un trago a su bebida. “Te queda muy bien.” Dijo recorriéndola con la mirada.

Ella dudó unos segundos. “... Dime... ¿qué fue lo que te pasó anoche?”

Mulder sabía que esa pregunta iba a aparecer. “Los Pistoleros Solitarios llamaron. Dijeron que era muy importante.”

“Oh, está bien...” - Scully notó que Mulder no estaba dispuesto a explayarse más, por lo que abandonó el tema.

Después de aproximadamente una hora de estar todos sentados alrededor de las mesas bebiendo y charlando, Bill consiguió finalmente encender un fuego decente en la parrilla logrando aplausos, gritos y silbidos del resto. Las madres estaban luchando con sus hijos en el interior de la casa para secarlos y cambiarlos de ropa mientras hacían malabares con las ensaladas. Unas horas después, se habían extendido a lo largo de tres mesas de picnic haciéndose un festín con las hamburguesas, hot dogs y pollo a la barbacoa, junto con las tartas, ensaladas varias, papas fritas y los otros alimentos con que habían llenado las mesas.

Para alivio de Scully, a pesar de que las mujeres insistían en llamarlo “Fox”, nadie acosó a Mulder. Se preguntó si Charlie tenía algo que ver con eso. Si era así, le estaba agradecida. Sin embargo, observó que Bill se sentó tan lejos de Mulder como podía sin tener que sentarse en el suelo. Oh, bien. Algunas cosas nunca cambiarían. Pero a pesar de que nadie estaba siendo invasivo con él y, aún más, todos lo trataban muy amablemente, observó que él se volvía más tranquilo y silencioso conforme el día iba transcurriendo.

*****

Eran casi las 20:30 cuando terminaron de acomodarse todos, en el menor número de autos posible, para ir hasta Oronoco Bay Park para ver los fuegos artificiales. Una vez que llegaron al parque, se acomodaron sobre las sillas de jardín y mantas que habían llevado. Encontraron una zona de césped suave, lo suficientemente alejados de la multitud para hablar y poder ser oído por los otros sin necesidad de gritar.

Mulder iba detrás de Scully para sentarse en la zona elegida. El hijo menor de Charlie, Jack (quien era el sobrino obsesionado con Babe unos años antes, y que según Scully la obligaba a verla cerca de 10 veces al día con él), le tomó la mano todo el camino desde el estacionamiento con naturalidad. Mulder suspiró.

Pasar el día en casa de Margaret Scully había sido un recordatorio constante de que en muchos aspectos la vida de Scully era muy diferente a la suya. Se había distanciado de sus padres durante gran parte de su vida adulta. La mayoría de sus recuerdos de infancia se vieron empañadas por el secuestro de su hermana y el divorcio de sus padres. Scully había crecido siendo una niña feliz, junto a unos padres que se amaban y la amaban, rodeada de hermanos cercanos y compañeros.

Y mientras Mulder observaba esas familias felices, notó lo mucho que le había quitado a Scully. Ella estaba rodeada de matrimonios felices y niños sanos. Y ella, sola y estéril. Por su culpa. Su hermana había sido asesinada. Por su culpa. Le habían inoculado cáncer, y con el fin de sobrevivir debía andar con esa cosa en el cuello haciendo Dios sabe qué carajo con ella. Todo por su culpa. Scully no merecía esas preocupaciones. Merecía una vida libre, feliz como la que su familia disfrutaba. Debería estar ahora junto a un adorado esposo y rodeada de niños pelirrojos que la llamaran “mamá”. ¿Qué podía él darle? Se merecía mucho más de lo que estaba viviendo.

A las 21:30, los fuegos artificiales comenzaron. Scully se había sentado en una silla, y Mulder estaba sentado en el suelo a sus pies. Estaba cansando, llevaba varios días durmiendo muy poco. Apoyó el hombro contra la pierna izquierda de su compañera y pasó el brazo alrededor de su pantorrilla recargándose contra ella. Scully distraídamente comenzó a pasar sus dedos por el cabello de Mulder. “Mmmm, Scully...” Mulder gimoteó. “Voy a caer dormido si sigues haciendo eso.”

Scully sonrió. “Entonces...vamos, duerme.” Seguía acariciándole la frente y pasando sus uñas contra su cuero cabelludo.

Mulder estaba gimiendo, haciendo sonidos que sonaban casi como un ronroneo de gato. Scully trató de no reírse. Mulder estaba realmente disfrutando esas caricias, cuando sintió que alguien lo miraba, abrió los ojos para captar la mirada helada de Bill Jr. Clavada sobre ellos. Una punzada de culpa inundó su estómago.

“Gracias, Scully.” Le dijo mientras le corría el brazo hacia atrás y se apartaba de ella. “Realmente no quiero caer dormido en el parque. ¿Quién sabe lo que podría pasar?” Débil intento de hacer una broma. Se levantó y caminó hasta el otro lado del grupo, dejando a Scully avergonzada, mirándose las manos sobre su regazo. Se sentó en una silla vacía detrás de Bill Jr. y Jennifer.

Charlie que había observado toda la escena también. Se acercó a su hermano, susurrando: “¿Qué diablos sucede contigo, Bill? ¿Por qué no dejas a Dana en paz?”

 “No me gusta ese tipo. Eso es lo que me sucede.” Profirió cortante.

Charlie se puso en cuclillas junto a él sin notar que Mulder estaba sentado detrás. “Vamos, Billy. Él no es un mal tipo. Confía más en Dana y en sus elecciones...”

“¿Tienes alguna idea por todo lo que la hizo pasar a Dana? ¿Y lo que le ha hecho a esta familia?”

 “Dana toma sus propias decisiones, Bill. Mulder no la obligó a hacer nada que no estuviese dispuesta a hacer. Aunque no quieras aceptarlo, ella ya no es una niña a la que puedes sacar del asiento trasero del auto porque estaba con un tipo.”

 “Nunca entenderé por qué no podía ser sólo una médica. Podría ser Administradora o Jefa de un hospital ahora”.

“No puedo creer que estemos teniendo esta conversación de nuevo. Ella “ES” una doctora. Ella es una médica en el FBI. Bill, ¿Te detuviste a pensar que Dana quiere algo más de emoción en su vida que llenar pilas de papeleo e interminables reuniones de junta?”

“Ridículo.” Inspiró molesto.

“Dana cree que lo que está haciendo vale la pena. Ella cree en defender la ley, hacer justicia, y salvar vidas. No hay nada de malo en eso. Tú debes ser más comprensivo con ella y con su trabajo.”

“¿Sí? ¿Cuántas vidas salvó persiguiendo ovnis?” Replicó. “Mira, si Dana quiere trabajar para el FBI, bien por mí. Eso no significa que tengo que aceptar a Mulder y recibirlo con los brazos abiertos.”

 “Sí, Bill, eso es exactamente lo que significa. Porque Dana está enamorada de él.”

 “Charles, no seas ridículo. Sólo trabajan juntos.”

 “Eres tan putamente estúpido, Bill.” Escupió molesto.

Mientras Charlie se alejaba para sentarse junto a su hermana, Jennifer volvió la cabeza y se sorprendió al ver a Mulder detrás de ellos. Lo interrogó con la mirada, él negó lentamente con la cabeza y luego se quedó mirando sus zapatos desconcertado.

CONTINUARÁ…

 


	7. “Con frecuencia siento que los sueños son respuestas a preguntas que aún no sabemos cómo formular”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mulder y Scully lidiando con mucha angustia y pobre comunicación. Nada nuevo para estos dos. Él raiting +17 es por una escenita no muy explícita pero igual, ya saben.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Depeche Mode – “Damaged People”
> 
> We're damaged people  
> Drawn together  
> By subtleties that we are not aware of  
> Disturbed souls  
> Playing out forever  
> These games that we once thought we would be scared of
> 
> When you're in my arms  
> The world makes sense  
> There is no pretense  
> And you're crying  
> When you're by my side  
> There is no defense  
> I forget to sense  
> I'm dying
> 
> We're damaged people  
> Praying for something  
> That doesn't come from somewhere deep inside us  
> Depraved souls  
> Trusting in the one thing  
> The one thing that this life has not denied us
> 
> When I feel the warmth  
> Of your very soul  
> I forget I'm cold  
> And crying  
> When your lips touch mine  
> And I lose control  
> I forget I'm old  
> And dying

Algo había sucedido. Scully no sabía lo que era, y Mulder no parecía dispuesto a aclarárselo. Pero había un marcado cambio en su conducta desde que había regresado de Connecticut, que era imposible de negar. Estaba segura que no tenía que ver con su madre, ya que no habría tenido problemas en hablar sobre eso. ¿Tendría que ver con esa llamada de los Pistoleros Solitarios lo que lo tenía tan preocupado? Mulder se había ido casi corriendo de “The Old Toad” debido a esa llamada “importante”. Pero por lo que los conocía, unos círculos en las cosechas de Canadá, podría ser lo que “Los Tres Chiflados” considerarían una importante noticia.

Scully no sabía lo que había causado que Mulder se alejara tan bruscamente de ella durante los fuegos artificiales. Tenía sus sospechas, pero eso sólo le causaba dolor y vergüenza. La sensación de pasar sus dedos por el cabello de Mulder mientras se apoyaba contra ella fue reconfortante más allá de lo que podía creer. Un acto simple que, seis meses atrás, no habría ocurrido de forma tan natural y sin pensárselo dos o tres veces.

Su dinámica finalmente estaba cambiando, y pensó que para bien. Pero Mulder parecía estar dando marcha atrás, tratando de evitar que progrese más. Sabía que la amaba, sí, pero ¿qué quería de ella? Tenía miedo de conocer la respuesta, y sólo la hacía sentir impotente. ¿No estaba harto de estancarse en el mismo sitio? Sin duda ella sí que lo estaba. Pero estaba perdiendo rápidamente la esperanza, creyendo que Mulder podría convencerse fácilmente que estaba contento en su soledad, y que eso estaría bien por el resto de su vida. ¿Podría ella seguir así para siempre? Scully no lo sabía. Así que se mantuvo firme mirando por la ventana del coche los 15 minutos que duró el viaje desde “Orinoco Bay Park” a la casa de su madre. No quería mirar a Mulder y captar su mirada. No quería encontrar rechazo y decepción allí.

*****

Los fuegos artificiales habían llegado a su fin y los Scully, los Delaneys y Mulder volvían lentamente al estacionamiento a buscar sus coches. Después de que se subieron a los vehículos, Mulder se encontró sentado en el asiento trasero del coche de Charlie y Jennifer con Scully en silencio, y a Jack durmiendo entre ellos. ¿Estaba Charlie en lo cierto cuando le dijo eso a Bill? ¿Scully estaba enamorada de él? Reconoció que podría ser verdad. Mulder recordó que alguien había tratado de llamar su atención con eso no hacía demasiado tiempo, pero acordarse de su antiguo vecino Phillip Padgett le revolvió el estómago y empujó con fuerza el recuerdo lejos de su memoria. Charlie encendió la radio, pero mantuvo bajo el volumen mientras él y Jennifer hablaban tranquilamente. Scully parecía resuelta a mirar sólo por la ventana. ¿En qué estaba pensando?

Nunca se había sentido más confuso en toda su vida. Parecía como si su cuerpo y su mente estuvieran en guerra. Había mantenido su relación con Scully solo como una sociedad, hasta ese punto solo para no lastimarla. Y, ahora, su cuerpo estaba luchando contra esa sociedad colectiva. Ahora quería, necesitaba, pedía algo más. Cuando Mulder encontró la satisfacción en su amistad con ella, su cuerpo sabía que podría ser aún mucho mejor. Y solía recordárselo en situaciones bastante incómodas para él. Cuando le resultaba difícil encontrar las palabras para expresar lo que sentía o lo que quería de ella, su cuerpo sabía cómo hacerlo claro.

Pero entonces su mente lograba hacer un infernal esfuerzo defensivo. Había instalado magistralmente contraataques ocultos como las minas terrestres, por lo que cada vez que su cuerpo lo obligaba a pasar a la acción, una explosión mental lo mantenía contenido.

Ese vestido lo había estado volviendo loco todo el maldito día, por no hablar de sus pies descalzos con sus uñas pintadas. Hubo momentos en los que Scully se separaba del grupo del jardín y entraba a la cocina vacía. El impulso por seguirla era demasiado poderoso, casi imposible de contener. Lograba quedarse sentado, en medio del ruidoso grupo, imaginándose a sí mismo siguiéndola, abrazándola al cerrar la puerta con llave torpemente mientras no dejaban de besarse, y frenéticamente tirar su vestido hacia arriba y enterrar su miembro duro en su calor húmedo. Y amortiguaba sus gritos con su boca mientras embestía velozmente contra su cuerpo, debía ser rápido porque podían verlos... y la sentía cerca de llegar a la cima, y seguía arremetiendo contra ella hasta que explotaban juntos.

Pero entonces su mente cruelmente le recordaba todas las cosas terribles que le habían sucedido a Scully que habían sido directa o indirectamente su culpa. _¿Por qué obligarla a encadenarse a algo más de lo que eran ahora?_ su mente se lo reprochaba. ¿ _Por qué seguir haciéndole un perjuicio a su carrera, a su profesión y su reputación por haberla convertido en su juguete sexual? Sabes por qué todos en el Bureau piensan que ella se ha quedado en el sótano contigo todos estos años. ¿Por qué hacer de esos susurros y sonrisitas burlonas en los pasillos del FBI algo de hecho en lugar de rumores sin fundamento? Ya le has hecho suficiente daño, imbécil_.

Mulder suspiró. Miró a Scully. Ella seguía mirando por la ventana. Vio cómo su perfil quedaba momentáneamente encendido con el paso de las lámparas de calle o los faros, y luego volvía a ser envuelto en la oscuridad. Había tanto que deseaba decirle, pero no sabía cómo. Tenía una sensación inexplicable que una puerta se estaba cerrando en alguna parte, una oportunidad se estaba desperdiciando. Pero no podía hacer nada más que cavilar en silencio sobre el enigma de su compañerismo; la naturaleza simultánea de su cercanía y la distancia, su solidaridad y la discordia, que estaba perfectamente encarnada en el hecho de que a pesar de que Mulder estaba sentado tan cerca de Scully en el asiento de este coche, la oscuridad intermitente le impedía ver su rostro con claridad.

*****

Todo el mundo llegó sano y salvo a casa de Maggie y comenzó el momento de decir adiós. El clan Delaney, después de decirle a Maggie que la vería en la iglesia de San Juan el domingo siguiente y recordándole la recaudación de fondos que estaba organizando el Padre McCue para recaudar dinero para el “Carpenter’s Shelter” (Refugio de Carpenter. Organización Benéfica), se metió en la camioneta para regresar a casa.

Charlie y Jennifer estaban diciéndole adiós a Mulder mientras Scully abrazaba a Tara y a Bill, deseándoles un buen regreso a San Diego por la mañana. Después de que Bill y Tara ingresaron a la casa con Matt profundamente dormido en brazos, Scully se acercó a ellos. Mulder vio como Charlie y Jennifer le daban un fuerte abrazo, y luego ésta le susurraba un: “¡Llámame!” al oído mientras le lanzaba una rápida mirada a él, y luego entró casi corriendo a la casa junto a su marido.

“Bueno... buenas noches Mulder.” Scully dijo simplemente. “Diría ‘nos vemos en la oficina por la mañana’ pero... ya sabes...”

“Estoy de vacaciones de verano.” Bromeó. Scully le dio una pequeña sonrisa. “Buenas noches, Scully.”

Mulder la observó caminar con su madre hacia su automóvil estacionado en la calzada frente a la casa. “¡Ey, Scully! No estás pensando seriamente conducir de vuelta a Georgetown esta noche, ¿verdad?”

 “¿Sí, por qué no? Vivo allá.” Ironizó.

 “Es un poco tarde para conducir hasta allí, ¿no crees? ¿No sería mejor que te quedes aquí esta noche?”

 “Mulder, son menos de 20 minutos de distancia. Ni siquiera son las 23:00 horas aún... Estaré bien.”

Él no respondió, sólo suspiro profundamente. Esos eran uno de esos momentos en los que la independencia obstinada de Scully podía ser francamente exasperante.

Maggie Scully le dio a su hija un fuerte abrazo y un gran beso de despedida, la vio retirarse de la calzada sonriendo cuando Dana comenzó a tocar la bocina en forma de despedida mientras la saludaba con la mano sacándola por la ventanilla. Esperó unos segundos viéndola partir y giró caminando hacia la casa. Se volvió al ver a Mulder acercándose a la puerta del conductor, sacando las llaves del coche. Maggie se alegró de finalmente tener la oportunidad de hablar con él sin los demás a su alrededor.

“¿Fox?”

Mulder la miró con sorpresa. “¿Sí, señora Scully?”

Maggie se acercó hasta pararse al lado del coche de Mulder. “Quería hablar contigo acerca de Bill...”

 “Oh...” Se sorprendió aún más.

“Sé que Bill fue grosero contigo hoy.” Comenzó apenada. “Y quería disculparme. Él tiene opiniones fuertes y formas chocantes, lo sé, pero debes saber que no tolero que se trate a un huésped de forma hostil en mi casa.”

 “Está bien, señora Scully. No debe preocuparse.”

 “Espero que sepas, Fox...” respondió Maggie. “Que serás siempre bienvenido en mi casa. Dana confía en ti, te respeta y te quiere, así que ¿cómo puede otra persona que no te conoce tan bien como ella decir lo contrario sobre ti?”

 “Entiendo perfectamente por qué Bill me odia, así que trato de no sentirme demasiado mal por ello... Hasta puedo comprenderlo para ser sincero...”

 “Odio es una palabra muy fuerte.” Susurró Maggie contemplativamente palmeándole el brazo. “ Bill tiene un solo punto de vista sobre el asunto: el suya. Desde el momento en que te conocí supe lo mucho que te preocupabas por mi hija. Nunca dejaste de buscarla cuando Dana desapareció esos meses, y pude ver, sentir que tu dolor y desesperación eran genuinas. Sé que hiciste lo imposible por encontrarla. Siempre te negaste a renunciar a ella, aun cuando estábamos dispuestos a dejarla ir cuando estuvo enferma. Lo que sea que Bill pueda pensar sobre lo que causó las cosas que le han sucedido a Dana, no deberían estar separadas de que tú eres la verdadera razón por la que ella está viva hoy. Espero que, con el tiempo, Bill llegará a darse cuenta de eso... y espero que tú también lo sepas...”

Mulder tragó ruidosamente; sintió un inmenso nudo en la garganta. Sólo pudo asentir en respuesta. Después de decir buenas noches y darle un caluroso abrazo, se metió en su coche y se dirigió a su apartamento cerca del río.

*****

_Mulder se encontró caminando por una playa. La conocía. Ese era el lugar al que había llegado tantas veces en los últimos meses. Cuan do se acercó más, vio al muchacho de pelo castaño claro junto a un gran ovni hecho de arena. El niño corrió hacia él y lo tomó de la mano. Estaba molesto y llorando, diciendo: “¡Ayuda a mi mamá!” una y otra vez. Trató de decirle que no sabía quién era su mamá. El muchacho agarró su mano de nuevo, y lo llevó lejos de la playa, hacia los bosques cercanos._

_No reconoció esa parte del sueño. Mientras caminaba por el bosque, sintió una suave brisa y el calor de vez en cuando al pasar por los parches de sol que iban encontrando en su camino a través de los árboles. Se sentía completamente en paz. El chico seguía aferrándose a su mano, guiándolo hasta que Mulder vio un destello de color claro detrás de unos árboles y escuchó risas familiares. Era Scully. Sabía que era ella. Nunca había estado ella ahí anteriormente. ¿Cómo llegó hasta ahí? Podía sentir que estaba cerca, pero no podía verla. El niño había desaparecido. ¿A dónde había ido? Oyó la risa de nuevo, más fuerte. Rápidamente se dio vuelta, y se encontró con Scully._

_Ella se veía diferente, de alguna manera. Llevaba el pelo un poco más largo y sus ojos eran de un tono diferente de azul. Eran penetrantemente brillantes, y pestañaban de felicidad. Estaba usando el vestido crema con las pequeñas flores rojas que le llegaba justo por encima de las rodillas. Mulder trató de hablar, pero no podía emitir un sólo sonido. Había tantas cosas que necesitaba decirle. Siguió intentando, pero sus palabras se perdían en el aire. Scully le sonrió. Una repentina sensación de urgencia lo abrumó. Si no podía decirle, tendría que mostrarle._

_En un instante, Mulder la había abrazado levantándola, sosteniéndola con fuerza contra su pecho. Ella tenía los brazos alrededor de su cuello, y sus ojos brillaban. No manifestó nada, pero le “decía” que lo amaba. Oyó las palabras de alguna parte: ¿En su interior? ¿En su mente? No lo sabía. Y él todavía no podía hablar. Al siguiente instante su boca estaba sobre la de su compañera. Y ella no se resistió al beso, parecía coincidir con su desesperado sentido de urgencia. Scully era lo que él quería y necesitaba. Era tan suave y su sabor era tan dulce._

_La recostó sobre la hierba, presionando su cuerpo firmemente contra el suyo. Ella arqueó la espalda, pero no fue suficiente. No estaban lo suficientemente cerca. De repente, sus ropas se habían ido, pero él no se acordaba cómo la habían eliminado. Se presionó contra su cuerpo una vez más, con ganas de estar más cerca, hasta lograr fundirse y ser como ese centavo y la “dime” (moneda de 10cc) en su escritorio_

_Sorprendentemente, Scully quería más, lo quería a él. Mulder le levantó apresuradamente el borde del vestido hasta las caderas. Sabía que quería sentirlo dentro de su cuerpo. Scully separó las piernas y él se instaló entre ellas. En cuestión de segundos, Mulder le había llenado por completo. Fue la más increíble sensación que nunca había conocido: cálido y húmedo y apretado. Comenzó a moverse rápidamente con un sentido de urgencia que nunca había experimentado antes. Tenía miedo de que se acabara. Y deseó con toda su fuerza que eso nunca se terminase. Estaba pulsando y se sentía vivo dentro de su cuerpo **. Scully... Scully...** **Scully**. Estaba empujando más y más fuerte, deseaba ponerse a llorar, pero el sonido seguía sin escucharse. Su liberación era inminente. Podía sentir las llamas, como ardían los dos. Mulder podía sentir las olas del éxtasis justo sobre el precipicio. Estaban tan cerca..._

_Humo de cigarro. El bosque se oscureció. **No no no no no no**. **No, no de nuevo**. Los radiantes ojos azules de Scully ahora estaban llenos de miedo. De repente estaban vestidos. Se puso de pie, sosteniendo la mano de Scully. El “Hombre Cáncer” estaba allí. Mulder no podía verlo, pero estaba ahí. Iba a llevársela lejos de él de nuevo. No podía dejar que la encontrara. La mano de Scully se le escapaba de la suya. No podía aferrarse a ella. El Fumador se la llevaba. Su peor pesadilla se estaba haciendo realidad. El niño había regresado, gritando y tirando del brazo de Mulder: “¡Ayuda a mi mamá! ¡Ayuda a mi mamá!” Pudo oír como también Scully estaba gritando._

_"¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ¡SCULLYYYYYYYYYYY!"_

Mulder se lanzó fuera del sofá, golpeándose la cabeza fuertemente contra la mesa de café, y acabó doblado sobre el suelo.

 "¡Ahhh, carajo!" Gimió.

Mulder se susurró a sí mismo un “cálmate” mientras se frotaba la frente, sentándose en el sofá. En televisión pasaban una vieja película en blanco y negro. Mulder se frotó de vuelta la frente mientras se recostaba. Todavía estaba muy asustado. Tomó su teléfono para llamar a Scully. Debía asegurarse de que estaba bien. Miró el reloj; 04:37 am. Notó que aún llevaba la misma ropa que uso en la barbacoa. Los eventos del día pasado volvieron a él. Colgó el teléfono. Scully estaba bien. Solo había sido un maldito sueño.

CONTINUARÁ…


	8. “Pero ella era hermosa; fatalmente, increíblemente atractiva. Además el compensador respeto que ella inspiraba solo intensificaba los anhelos de su corazón; de dejarlo abierto, de dejar que alguien entrara”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scully reflexiona sobre su vida y obtiene un llamado para trabajar en un horrible caso en Arkansas. Mulder y Scully comparten un helado en medio de una charla con tintes de angustia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soulsavers – “In the Morning”
> 
> The leaves are falling  
> It’s in your nature  
> I’m counting all the sticks left on the ground  
> Early this morning  
> When I tried to wake ya  
> You wasn’t making any kind of sound
> 
> Why can’t you hear me?  
> Why don't you feel me?  
> Was there a message  
> That I’m not getting?  
> Do you think that I am lost or am I found?  
> Just after midnight  
> When I woke up sweating  
> I was dreaming you were right here with me now
> 
> No  
> Why can’t you hear me?  
> Why don’t you heal me?  
> I am lost  
> I am lost here  
> I’m lost here now
> 
> So I am nothing  
> If I’m not with you  
> In the morning  
> We’ll forget this night somehow

Después de los acontecimientos del fin de semana del 4 de julio, el resto del mes se arrastraba lentamente. El trabajo era insípido. Scully estaba, básicamente, logrando de poco a nada sola, ahí abajo, en el sótano. En la última semana de julio, la habían llamado de “Little Rock Field Office” (Oficina de Campo de Little Rock) para consultarle sobre un caso de asesinato que involucraba las muertes y mutilaciones de varios niños pequeños, el asunto parecía ser de naturaleza satánica. Ellos obviamente querían hablar con Mulder, por supuesto. Pero él no estaba disponible, por lo que contactaron con Scully porque habían oído que ella era “la segunda mejor opción”. Carajo.

Scully tuvo que esforzarse a aceptar cuando se le preguntó para participar en las autopsias de las cuatro víctimas. Fue una de las cosas más horribles que había tenido que realizar en su vida. Una vez que terminó con las autopsias, se escondió en el baño de mujeres que milagrosamente se encontraba vacío, bloqueó la puerta, entró a uno de los cubículos rompiendo a llorar. Llamó a Mulder envuelta en lágrimas. No podía ponerse a llorar delante de los otros agentes, oficiales de policía, y patólogos en la oficina del médico forense. Durante mucho tiempo, había sentido que nunca podría llorar delante de Mulder tampoco. Sabía que él la veía como a un igual, alguien que imponía autoridad y respeto. Pero también sabía que Mulder nunca había sentido que sus lágrimas la hacían inferior, o que la volvía alguien débil.

Naturalmente, no encontró ninguna evidencia real de un culto satánico. Cuando estaba en su vuelo de Arkansas regreso a Washington sólo dos días después, el FBI y la policía estatal estaban deteniendo a todos los delincuentes sexuales en varios condados. En realidad, la única razón por la que fue a ese lugar no era sólo por escapar de la atmósfera monótona la oficina del sótano, lo hizo asumiendo la ausencia de su pareja.

Scully no tenía idea dónde se encontraba Mulder la mitad del tiempo por esos días, o lo que él estaba haciendo. Llamaba a su celular, y la mayoría de las veces no contestaba. Llamaba a su casa, y saltaba el contestador. Le dejaba un escueto: “Llámame” grabado. Scully empezó a notar que él le regresaba siempre las llamadas cuando no se encontraba en torno a contestar. Mulder sabía que, en el verano, le gustaba salir de la oficina y pasar su hora de almuerzo en el ‘John Marshall Park’. Y casi todos los días cuando regresaba de almorzar, encontraba un mensaje de voz de Mulder, diciendo: ‘Lo siento, te extrañé’. Entonces lo llamaba de vuelta, pero no obtenía ninguna respuesta. A veces era exasperante.

Entonces, después de pasar toda la semana completamente incomunicados, Mulder se presentaba en su apartamento los viernes por la noche con una pizza caliente, un pack de seis botellines de cerveza, y una película tremenda como ‘The Jerk’. Ella le preguntaba por lo que estaba haciendo cuando se ausentaba, y él siempre respondía con un vago: ‘Oh, manteniéndome ocupado’. Entonces cambiaba de tema. La siguiente semana, seguramente, volverían a jugar esa especie de “mancha telefónica” de nuevo, y luego Mulder se presentaría en su apartamento de la nada un domingo por la mañana, diciéndole que se vistiera rápido porque tenía boletos para los Yankees. Manejaban hasta New York, pasaban una larga tarde en el estadio de baseball, y luego volvían en coche de vuelta a casa, donde Scully no oiría nada sobre Mulder de nuevo por varios días.

Trabajar en el sótano sola, y sólo ver a Mulder esporádicamente, obligó a Scully a darse cuenta de que lo echaba de menos terriblemente cuando él no estaba cerca. Eso no fue algo fácil de admitir para sí misma. Había trabajado duro los últimos años para mostrarse como una mujer fuerte, independiente, que era más que capaz de trabajar junto a Mulder, y que podía alejarse de los X- Files en cualquier momento y seguir adelante con su vida. Sin embargo, los acontecimientos de los últimos años y vivir ese verano en el sótano y en soledad, habían hecho que esa fachada fuera mucho más difícil de mantener. ¿Podría realmente sólo levantarse y alejarse de los X- Files en cualquier momento? Probablemente debería, pero se sentía atrapada. Honestamente se había sentido de esa manera, muchas veces en los últimos dos años, pero ahora estaba empezando a ser una constante en su vida.

Volver a un trabajo regular dentro del FBI después de todo lo que había visto y hecho junto a Mulder era imposible. La idea misma de la labor policial monótona la hizo gemir en voz alta. Tal vez podría volver a enseñar, a ser instructora en Quántico, o encontrar una posición en un hospital como investigadora. Pero quedarse con Mulder, la investigación de nuevos y extraños fenómenos que aún tenían que ser descubiertos, se perfilaba para ser un escenario imposible si su relación con él no iba a cambiar. Quería a Mulder de una manera que no tenía absolutamente nada que ver con el trabajo. Había otros aspectos de su vida que ella simplemente no podía seguir ignorando más. Había estado tratando de hacer todo lo posible para convencerse a sí misma, y todos a su alrededor, que podía vivir fácilmente sin Mulder si tenía que hacerlo pero todo el tiempo, en secreto dentro de su corazón, rogaba en silencio por que nunca pasara.

Hubo momentos, durante las raras ocasiones que pasaban sin la compañía del otro por varios días, donde Mulder regresaba de la casa de su madre en Connecticut, y siempre parecía a punto de tomarla entre sus brazos, o abrirse a ella derramando su corazón. Pero entonces se apartaba tenso inventando estúpidos temas para desviar la atención. Scully tenía la sensación de que él estaba tan ocupado respetándola tanto como su colega, que ni siquiera podía ver que ella lo necesitaba a él como una mujer. Había querido desesperadamente forzar la mano de Mulder para que la tocara. Pero... ¿y si hacía que Mulder corriera en la dirección opuesta? Mulder era tan solitario por naturaleza, que ese sería un resultado probable si ella lo obligaba o intimidaba a revelar sus verdaderos sentimientos.

Pero Scully sabía que no podía esperar a Mulder para siempre. Esa sensación de estar atrapada brotaba de nuevo. ¿Qué pasaba con su futuro? Si algo, Dios no lo quisiera, le sucedía a Mulder, ella estaría sola. No tenía a nadie más, no realmente. De repente pensó en sus hermanos y sus esposas, rodeados de hermosos hijos, que serían su alegría y consuelo en su vejez. Scully ya no estaba tan contenta con la soledad. Nunca podría ser madre, pero todavía podía tener un amor incondicional. Y sólo había una persona con la que podía imaginar estar. La vida sin Mulder era inconcebible, pero vivir una vida con él sin avanzar un nivel, sería intolerable también.

 

*****

A las ocho de la mañana del viernes 6 de agosto, Scully había entrado en la oficina del sótano preparándose para otro día de calma y estancamiento. La mayor parte de la mañana pasó lentamente. Respondió mails y revisó el Informe Oficial con sus resultados en el caso de los asesinatos de Arkansas antes de enviárselo a Skinner. Poco más allá de las 11:30 horas, golpearon la puerta de la oficina.

Scully miró, sorprendida. Casi nunca bajaba nadie. “Adelante” ¿Quién podría ser? Skinner generalmente llamaba antes de bajar.

La puerta se abrió y Detective Kresge, quien trabajaba para el Departamento de Policía de San Diego, apareció. Scully lo miró desconcertada. Él era una de las últimas personas que esperaba ver ahí.

“¡Detective Kresge!” Saludó con entusiasmo, levantándose de la mesa y caminando hacia él. “¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué te trae hasta aquí? Hiciste un largo camino...”

Kresge sonrió y estrechó la mano de Scully. “Estoy bien, gracias. Pero ya no soy el ‘Detective Kresge’. Es Teniente Kresge ahora.”

“Felicitaciones por el ascenso.”- Scully respondió sonriendo.

“Gracias. De nuevo. En realidad estoy en la ciudad para asistir a la Academia Nacional de Quantico.”

“¡Wow!” Scully respondió impresionada. “Eso es genial. Me alegro de que lo estés haciendo bien. Entonces, ¿qué te trae por aquí, al sótano?”

Kresge sonrió. “Sí, me preguntaba acerca de eso. Cuando firmé y pregunté para verte, me dijeron que estabas en el sótano. Pensé que estabas aquí abajo buscando algo o repasando archivos viejos, así que les dije que me indicaran como dirigirme a tu oficina para esperarte. Estoy seguro que sacaron una gran tajada de esto.”

“Apuesto a que lo hicieron.” Scully le dedicó una sardónica mirada. “Así que... ¿viniste a verme?”

“Sí.” Le dijo simplemente. - Sabía que estabas aquí, y no conozco a nadie en la zona aparte de mis compañeros de clase. Me preguntaba cómo estabas, así que decidí simplemente mirar hacia arriba.

“Bueno, eso fue muy considerado de tu parte.” Scully sonrió.

“Te ves muy bien.” Dijo con total naturalidad Kresge, sin asomo de vergüenza o incomodidad.

“Um, gracias.” Respondió Scully, sin mirarlo a los ojos.

“Así que... ¿tienes planes para cenar esta noche?”

Scully lo miró sorprendida. “No. ¿Quieres decir, cómo una especie de cita?”

“Sí, como una especie de cita.” Kresge le sonrió.

 

*****

Scully suspiró cuando atravesó la puerta de su apartamento y la cerró tras ella. Tiró las llaves sobre la mesa y se quitó los zapatos nuevos de tacón. Se sentía tan bien sacárselos de una maldita vez. Eran hermosos y le habían costado una pequeña fortuna pero no eran tan cómodos como le hubiese gustado. El vino de la cena la había dejado relajada, con una sensación extraña, tarareaba para sí misma mientras caminaba hacia la cocina para buscar un poco de helado. La visión de Mulder sentado en su mesa de la cocina la detuvo en seco.

“¡Carajo, Mulder! ¿Qué estás haciendo sentado en la oscuridad?! ¿Tratas de matarme de un susto?” Accionó el interruptor de una de las luces de la pared. La cocina se bañó de repente con una luz suave, no la casi fosforescente del tubo a la que Mulder estaba acostumbrado ver en esa cocina cuando trabajaban.

“¿Dónde estabas?” Preguntó Mulder, ignorando las preguntas y mirando su vestido azul oscuro.

“Salí a cenar. Y podría preguntarte lo mismo.” Replicó ella. “¿Dónde estuviste toda la semana?”

“Trabajando en algunas cosas. Manteniéndome ocupado.” respondió. “¿Con quién estabas?”

 “Eso no es asunto tuyo, Mulder.” Se erizó Scully.

 “¿Por qué? ¿Tuviste una cita, o algo así?” Se burló Mulder.

 “Sí, salí con alguien. “Afirmó seriamente. Abrió el congelador y sacó un cartón de vainilla francesa. “¿Quieres un poco de helado?”

Mulder la miró estudiando su reacción. “ Seguro. Entonces... ¿quién fue tu compañero de cena?”

“El detective Kresge.” Respondió Scully abriendo el cartón. “Oh, bueno, él es teniente ahora. Teniente Kresge.”

Mulder la observó mientras se ponía de puntillas para llegar a dos tazones, y luego caminaba rápidamente hasta el otro lado del fregadero para abrir un cajón y sacar dos cucharas.

“¿Por qué ese nombre me suena familiar?” Cuestionó tratando de recordar.

“Él me ayudó con el caso de Emily Sim en San Diego.”

Scully se reprendió a sí misma en su uso de las palabras. Lo había hecho sonar tan frío. Pero la verdad, referirse a esa experiencia como “el caso de Emily Sim” fue una forma útil para desprenderse emocionalmente. Entonces pensó en su situación con Mulder y supo que gran problema podría ser el desapego emocional.

“No debería haberlo dicho así...” Suspiró, mientras repartía el helado. “La verdad es que la mayor parte del tiempo soy capaz de olvidarme de Emily. Pero entonces la recuerdo, y mi corazón se rompe de nuevo. Como si hubiera sucedido ayer, en lugar de hace casi dos años.”

Se sentó en la mesa frente a Mulder, fijando su copa delante de él. Por algunos segundos, tomaron su helado en silencio.

“Entonces... ¿Cómo fue que terminaste en esta cita para cenar con Kresge?” Mulder preguntó finalmente.

“Está en Quantico para el curso de formación FBINA (FBI National Academy). Se detuvo junto a la sede para ver cómo estaba. Y entre una cosa y otra... me invitó a cenar.”

El rostro de Scully enrojeció. Ella no sabía si admitir la verdad o no. Decidió que mientras menos secretos entre ellos, mejor.

“Pero... resulta que, Bill se había encontrado con él en San Diego antes de venir para el curso y él le dijo que me busque. Incluso le dijo que me invite a salir. Al parecer, le dijo a Kresge que yo estaba necesitando un poco de ‘compañía masculina diferente’ ”. Scully estaba citando al aire las palabras de Bill, burlándose, mientras movía su cuchara, causando que Mulder empezara a reír.

“Bill Jr está claramente desesperado sobre este punto.” Respondió Mulder.

“Eh... sí, supongo que sí... Oh, bien... igual debo agradecerle... Pasé un muy buen momento. No puedo recordar la última vez que alguien me invitó a salir.”

“¡Scully! ¡Fuimos a un partido de baseball la semana pasada!” Mulder saltó, mirándola ofendido.

“Sí, bueno... ya sabes lo que quiero decir. Creo que no he tenido una cita desde la noche que salí con Ed Jerse. Y ambos sabemos lo bien que resultó esa cita.”  Sonrió, girando los ojos.

Scully entonces notó un cambio brusco en la postura de Mulder. Se había puesto tenso. El silencio llenó la cocina.

“¿Por qué saliste con él en primer lugar?” Preguntó su compañero bajando un tono.

“¿Con quién? ¿Con Kresge? ¿O con Jerse?” Preguntó, mirando a Mulder con cautela. No quería que esto escalara hacia una segura discusión. Tampoco deseaba realmente hablar sobre el hecho de que la última vez que tuvo relaciones sexuales, fue con un tipo cuyo tatuaje le estaba diciendo que matara a la gente.

Mulder la miró como si estuviera debatiendo la respuesta. “Kresge” dijo finalmente.

Scully pensó que Mulder probablemente no quería ir por el camino de Jerse tampoco. “No lo sé.”  Dijo simplemente. “Me preguntó si tenía planes para cenar, y contesté con honestidad. Realmente no podía pensar en una razón legítima para rechazar su oferta... Me gustó que me invitara... Simplemente.”

“Oh.” Murmuró bajando la mirada.

Parecía... ¿dolido? Scully comenzó a sentirse culpable, pero la culpa se convirtió rápidamente en enojo. “Así que, ¿vas a decirme qué es lo que estuviste haciendo las últimas semanas? ¿O me vas a mantener en la oscuridad?”  Preguntó fríamente.

“No tengo ni idea de lo que estás hablando, Scully.” Mulder respondió en tono muerto.

Y así fue como el viernes 6 de agosto llegó a su fin, Mulder y Scully se sentaron en la mesa de la cocina en silencio, sintiéndose enojados, frustrados y completamente miserables.

 

CONTINUARÁ…


	9. “No puedes ocultarme la verdad, porque si lo haces estas trabajando en contra mía y de ti misma.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Descubriremos que es lo que ha estado haciendo Mulder que lo ha mantenido tan ocupado.   
> Para compensar el capítulo anterior tan corto, este está más largo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fleetwood Mac – “No Questions Asked”
> 
> When I see him, I feel him  
> There's an intenseness  
> In him, in his eyes  
> He wants me to be with him  
> He wants me with him now  
> 'Cause she just seems to be missin'  
> How could that happen anyhow?
> 
> So how can you say  
> Well I don't know what love is?  
> You haven't and you have no time for it  
> You feel completely different  
> You feel pushed up against the wall  
> And then one day it just almost goes away  
> You spend lots of time alone and  
> Sometimes you spend years  
> And you miss those arms that used to go around you
> 
> Night after night  
> No questions asked and  
> Who cares, the cold wind of it all, every time  
> Well it's hard to be civil  
> And it's real hard to be nice  
> But you did it my love, every time
> 
> So how can you say “well I can't see you”  
> Not now, not tomorrow, not until it's right  
> Not until  
> None of us is pushed up against the wall  
> I don't know, the wind doesn't get you anymore
> 
> So today she says, "Well I've changed my mind"  
> "That's a woman's right,” they say  
> Well I'm frightened and I'm lost and I  
> Can't give you up, not now  
> I need you now, I'm brokenhearted  
> Broke down like a little girl
> 
> Well I need you now, well I'm brokenhearted  
> Well I broke down like a little girl  
> I need you now, no questions asked  
> I broke down like a little girl

Mulder no podía volver a dormir después de ese sueño. Se acostó despierto en el sofá durante una hora, pensando en Scully, y tratando de no pensar en el Fumador. De pronto salió disparado, sentándose frente a su computador. Sacó un cd del cajón superior derecho y lo insertó en la unidad de CD- ROM. Mulder había estado tratando de evitar ese momento, pero sabía que tenía que hacerlo tarde o temprano. Era posible que los hombres Pistoleros se hubiesen perdido algo, o pasado por alto la importancia de una observación hecha por Diana. Tenía que leer lo que había en ese cd por sí mismo.

Se pasó las siguientes tres horas leyendo cada archivo, cada informe que Diana había guardado en el disco. Algo llamó su atención: Las 30 mujeres MUFON en las que habían hecho las pruebas de embarazo habían sido inoculadas con la vacuna antes de que se activaran sus chips para comenzar la ovulación; la misma vacuna que él había utilizado para salvar la vida de Scully en la Antártida. ¿Por qué? ¿Estaba el ADN alien ramificado en la naturaleza? No, eso no tenía sentido. ¿La ovulación causada por el chip tenía un efecto sobre el ADN ramificado, tal vez haciéndolo mutar? ¿Habría problemas con el embarazo si la madre no tenía ninguna inmunidad contra el virus extraterrestre?

Estaba empezando a dolerle la cabeza. ¿Cómo podía siquiera empezar a encontrar las respuestas? Diana estaba muerta y enterrada. Todo el Sindicato se había quemado. Quizás Marita Covarrubias podría proporcionarle algo de claridad, si estaba aún con vida. Ella no se veía demasiado bien la última vez que la vio. Supuso que Krycek estaba todavía en alguna parte, sobreviviendo como una cucaracha. El Hombre cáncer estaba en algún lugar ahí fuera, también. Mulder mentalmente se reprendió a sí mismo; NO PIENSES EN EL.

Dejó escapar un profundo suspiro. Necesitaba a Scully para ayudarlo a hacerse una idea sobre lo que leía. Entonces ese familiar sentimiento horrible de culpa se alzó en su cabeza. Creyó que contarle esto a Scully no era una buena idea, pero no estaba muy seguro de por qué. ¿Por qué la participación de Diana lo hacía sentir tan culpable? Se sentía sucio de alguna manera, como si los pecados de Diana se hubieran convertido en suyos también. Tal vez se sentía de esa manera porque la había defendido firmemente siempre que Scully comenzaba a lanzar acusaciones sobre su naturaleza.

O tal vez fue por el sueño. El sueño en el que Mulder, conociendo la verdad sobre la duplicidad de Diana, había abandonado voluntariamente a Scully, y elegido una vida donde fue encarcelado inconscientemente en un Suburbio de Mentiras. Mulder sabía que era tonto vapulearse a sí mismo por las decisiones tomadas en un sueño, donde no se tenía ningún control. Pero pensó que era humillante que, para alguien tan obsesionado con la búsqueda de la verdad, el haber tenido cero problemas en aceptar la mentira donde Diana Fowley lo había involucrado.

Mulder estaba decidido a encontrar algunas respuestas. Pudo haber sentido que no debía mezclar a Scully en esto, pero eso no significaba que tendría que trabajar solo. Se puso un par de zapatos y tomó las llaves.

*****

“¡Mulder!” Exclamó Frohike mientras abría la puerta de la guarida de los Pistoleros Solitarios. “Tienes una sincronización perfecta. Estamos haciendo huevos rancheros.”

Mulder miró la frase en el delantal de Frohike: ‘Kiss the Cook’ (‘Besa al cocinero’) “No vine por la comida. Así que me perdona si no pongo mis labios sobre ti.”

Frohike le dedicó a Mulder su mirada ‘stink- eye’ mientras este pasaba por la puerta sentándose enfrente de Langly y Byers.

“Entonces, ¿qué te trae por aquí?” Preguntó Byers, cuando Frohike se unió a ellos en la mesa.

“Oh, sólo quería ver si mis muchachos estaban interesados en algún trabajo de investigación no oficial.” Respondió Mulder.

Los Pistoleros levantaron sus cejas. “Estamos escuchando.” dijo Langly interesado.

“El ensayo clínico que Diana llevó a cabo con las mujeres MUFON...” comenzó Mulder. “¿Creen que se limitó sólo a Europa, o que algo similar podría haber estado pasando aquí en este país?” Los tres lo miraron fijamente. “Creo que tenemos que mirar más allá en las secciones de MUFON aquí.” continuó. “Tiene que haber por lo menos un miembro femenino que fuera sometida a esta prueba de embarazo. Debe haber un registro de ello en alguna parte. Tenemos que encontrarlo.”

“¿Nosotros?” Byers cuestionó.

“Yo estoy bajo cierta emoción.” dijo Langly. “Ha sido un verano lento hasta el momento.”

“Así que...” Frohike hizo una pausa. “¿Será que tu dulce compañera se unirá a nosotros?”

 “Cálmate, Melvin.” dijo Mulder rotundamente. “Y no, Scully no estará trabajando en esto.”

Byers lo miró inquisitivamente. “¿Por qué no?”

Mulder vaciló. “Debido a que técnicamente estoy de baja médica para el trabajo. Esta investigación será estrictamente no- oficial. Si tuviera que traer a Scully aquí, quien actualmente además está trabajando como agente activo, corro el riesgo de meterla en problemas con el Bureau. Ella está enterada, pero no participará activamente... o físicamente, mejor dicho... Tú sabes cómo Scully es con eso de cumplir todas las reglas.”

 “Estoy seguro de que Scully querría estar aquí.”Advirtió Langly seriamente.

“Ella ya tiene suficientes manchas en su archivo personal por mi culpa, ¿no te parece?” Respondió Mulder secamente.

“La agente Scully no se ve muy preocupada por eso.” Le lanzó Frohike con cierto desdén.

“Yo sí lo hago.” Expresó cortante.

Los Pistoleros Solitarios intercambiaron miradas, y luego cambiaron rápidamente de tema.

“Así que... ¿por dónde empezamos?” Preguntó Byers.

“Empezamos poniéndonos en contacto con la Mutual UFO Network.” Mulder respondió. “A ver si hay algún registro de informes sobre alguna de sus miembros que haya sido estéril y que de repente pudo quedar embarazada.”

*****

A última hora de la tarde del viernes 16 de julio, Mulder entró por la puerta de su apartamento, arrojó las llaves sobre la mesa, y se sentó en su escritorio. Había pasado toda una semana con los Pistoleros Solitarios conduciendo su furgoneta de arriba a abajo por el noreste, para hablar con los miembros de MUFON o al menos tratar de hacerlo. La mayoría de los miembros femeninos estaban todos muertos de cáncer cerebral. Los hombres pertenecientes a los, ahora disminuidos, grupos no tenían conocimiento sobre algún embarazo. Mulder miró su contestador automático, tenía cinco mensajes no escuchados, pulsó el botón de reproducción.

“Hola, soy yo. Recibí el mensaje que dejaste en la oficina. Estaba almorzando en el John Marshall Park. ¿Olvidaste que me gusta almorzar allí cuando el clima es agradable? Te estoy llamando porque Charlie y Jennifer se preguntaban si te gustaría ir a cenar alguna vez. Házmelo saber.” No sabía cómo sentirse acerca de eso.

“Hola Fox, soy tu madre. Sólo me preguntaba cómo estabas. Llámame cuando tengas oportunidad.” Suspiró. La llamaría más tarde.

“Hola Marty, soy Vanessa. Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que oí tu sexy voz. He estado tan sola y me haces falta terriblemente. Marty, sólo para ti estamos ofreciendo una baja tasa especial de 45 centavos por minuto adicional y $2,99 para el primer minuto. Llámame pronto, amante.” Rodó los ojos y apretó el botón de eliminar.

“Mulder, soy yo. Recibí tu mensaje. Estaba en mi hora de almuerzo. En el parque. Como de costumbre. Al parecer lo has olvidado. De nuevo. De todas formas, para responder tu pregunta, no he estado haciendo realmente nada emocionante últimamente. Sólo he estado trabajando en una monografía sobre el genotipo PCR para el “Forensic Sciences Journal”. ¿Qué estuviste haciendo tú, Mulder?”

Sintió una fuerte punzada de culpabilidad.

“¿Sabes, Mulder? Tal vez deberías intentar llamarme en cualquier otro momento que no sea a la hora del almuerzo. O bien, aquí está una idea novedosa, si necesitas hablar conmigo cuando estoy almorzando solo llama a mi maldito celular, ¿Ok?”

Mierda, ella estaba enojada. Mulder no la había visto desde el sábado pasado por la mañana, cuando había pasado por su casa con el desayuno después de hacer una corrida al Dunkin 'Donuts. La echaba muchísimo de menos. Trabajar con los Pistoleros Solitarios era mejor que trabajar solo, pero no ellos no eran Scully. Nadie lo era.

*****

A las 18:25 horas, Mulder estaba llamando a la puerta de Scully llevando una pizza grande con doble queso, una película de Steve Martin encima, y un paquete de seis Rolling Rock. Scully, vestida con camiseta blanca y jeans negros, abrió la puerta y frunció los labios al verlo. Podía decir que estaba debatiendo cómo reaccionar ante su presencia no anunciada en su apartamento después de evitar sus llamadas telefónicas durante toda la semana. Scully luego suspiró y se apartó de la puerta, permitiéndole entrar.

Dejó la pizza y las cervezas sobre la mesa de la sala.

“¿`The Jerk’? Mulder, Estás jodiendo?”

“Es un clásico de la comedia americana, Scully.”

Ella rodó los ojos. Mulder pensó que ella todavía parecía irritada con él.

“Y también es una disculpa.” dijo, soportando la caja del VHS contra su cara y haciendo pucheros.

Scully se rió y negó con la cabeza. Fue a la cocina para buscar un par de platos y un abridor, regresó a la sala de estar, se sentó en el sofá abriendo dos de las botellas de Rolling Rock en total silencio.

Mientras comían la pizza, Scully le preguntó qué había estado haciendo todo el tiempo que permaneció ausente. Mulder desvió el tema y le preguntó por su familia. Luego disfrutaron sentarse muy juntos en el sofá, riendo con la película. Scully le dedicó un montón de rodaduras de ojos y miradas punzantes lanzadas durante las partes más ridículas de la película. Él se reía divertido, levantaba los hombros o le guiñaba un ojo, a cambio, cada vez que eso sucedía.

Scully estaba sentada lo suficientemente cerca de él para que Mulder simplemente se estirase y así poder alcanzar y sostener su mano. O, quizá, tirar de ella hacia su cuerpo y poner sus brazos alrededor de Scully. Él quería hacerlo con urgencia. De vez en cuando durante la película, su mente vagaba en un universo alternativo en el que se dirigían con urgencia hacia el dormitorio, mientras frenéticamente se buscaban a tienta en la oscuridad y rasgaban la ropa del otro, hasta que sus dedos encontraban su sexo húmedo y su pequeña mano caliente acariciaba su sexo duro.

“Mulder, ¿estás bien?” Preguntó Scully preocupada. “Tus ojos están vidriosos y estás agitado.”

Mentalmente se contuvo y se maldijo por permitir que sus pensamientos lo llevaran a esa situación incómoda. “Sí, estoy bien, Scully. Sólo estoy un poco cansado.”

Mientras Mulder conducía a su casa esa noche, se preguntó cuánto tiempo más podría estar solo con su compañera en alguno de los apartamentos antes de perder el control. No podía soportar estar tan cerca de Scully sin rozarla, y sin embargo, no podía hacer eso tampoco. Pero ¿por qué iba a querer ella algo así? Podría arruinarlo todo. Y la situación se estaba convirtiendo en un tormento constante.

Cuando llegó a casa, se encontró con un nuevo mensaje en su máquina y en cuestión de segundos pudo escuchar la voz de Byers.

“Mulder, contactamos con una sección de MUFON ahora extinta en Raleigh, Carolina del Norte. También se encuentra en Raleigh el único ‘Lombard Center for Reproductive Medicine’ (Centro Lombard de Medicina Reproductiva), ahora cerrado, ya no está en funcionamiento. ¿El nombre Lombard te enciende alguna campana? Elimina este mensaje y llama al volver.”

*****

Mulder y los Pistoleros Solitarios pasaron la siguiente semana en Carolina del Norte, realizando entrevistas con ex miembros de MUFON. Incluso se las arreglaron para entrar en el ‘Lombard Center for Reproductive Medicine’, pero encontraron el edificio completamente vacío. Varios de los hombres con los que hablaron sabían de nueve mujeres de la sección Raleigh, todas casadas, cuyo cáncer había entrado repentinamente en remisión hasta desaparecer y después de un mes o dos estaban embarazadas luego de recibir tratamiento en el ‘Lombard Center’. Esto causó muchas especulaciones e incluso la discordia dentro del grupo, fue creciendo el enojo y las sospechosas sobre estas mujeres que habían estado de acuerdo en llevar los chips nuevamente colocados en sus cuellos.

Todas las mujeres sufrieron abortos involuntarios, pero regresaban al ‘Lombard Center’ y poco después estaban embarazadas de nuevo. Sólo para sufrir una vez más otro aborto involuntario. El viernes se reunieron con Paul Solometo, uno de los ex miembros de MUFON y abducido extraterrestre profeso. Les dijo que el ciclo de embarazo/aborto involuntario ocurrió tres veces antes de que el ‘Lombard Center’cerrara. También les habló de los computadores robados reportados en todas las casas de los miembros de MUFON poco antes que el Centro cerrara el pasado verano. La sección MUFON también se había disuelto el año pasado debido a la división en el grupo, y las mujeres habían muerto finalmente.

La mañana del sábado 24 de julio, Mulder y los Pistoleros Solitarios subieron a la furgoneta y se dirigieron a D.C Durante el trayecto de vuelta a casa Mulder no dijo mucho, se sentó en silencio escuchando la charla de sus amigos y sólo ocasionalmente añadió algo a la conversación.

“Así que, Mulder...” Langly habló después de un prolongado silencio. “¿Qué es lo que opina la Agente Scully de todo esto?”

“¿Qué?” Respondió, saliendo de su ensimismamiento. No sabía muy bien cómo responder a eso sin levantar sospechas. “Oh, está tan confundida como el resto de nosotros.”

“Bueno, si alguien puede entender algo de esto, esa es ella.” dijo Frohike con confianza.

Byers no dijo nada, pero en silencio miró a Mulder por el espejo retrovisor. Captó su mirada, y luego rápidamente desvió la suya.

*****

Cuando Mulder llegó a su casa esa tarde, se alegró de no haber encontrado más mensajes molestos. Eso fue principalmente gracias al hecho de que, a pesar de que le dejaba mensajes de voz en el trabajo, tomaba su celular y la llamaba todas las noches desde su habitación de hotel en Raleigh al acostarse. La mayoría de las noches terminaban discutiendo sobre la nave extraterrestre que Scully había encontrado en África, y sobre el conocimiento destinado a la evolución de sus sistemas de creencias. Ahora que ya estaba en su casa, Mulder, desesperadamente deseaba verla. Pero no creía que aparecer en su casa esa noche fuera una buena idea. Sus pensamientos se estaban volviendo mucho más difíciles de dominar, y mientras más explícitos eran sus pensamientos, tanto más cruel se convertía su voz interior.

Mulder ahora estaba totalmente convencido de que el amor que Scully sentía por él no superaba el de una estrecha amistad, porque... ¿cómo podría posiblemente suceder algo así? Con todo lo que ella había sufrido por su causa. Lo mejor para Scully sería irse lo más lejos posible de él. Podría tener la oportunidad de una vida normal, tal vez incluso una familia, pero al menos una vida en la que no estuviera en peligro cada minuto del maldito día, solo por trabajar en los X- Files. El Gobierno Oscuro, el Fumador y sus Socios, constantemente la habían usado como un peón en sus juegos para enviarlo por el camino equivocado, para engañarlo y manipularlo. Hicieron que Scully sufriera lo peor solo para castigarlo, y si alguna vez se enteraran de que su relación de camaradería se había convertido en algo más, podrían fácilmente volver a lastimarla.

Pero esta vez sería mucho peor que antes, porque en el pasado Mulder había estado dispuesto a hacer casi cualquier cosa para salvar la vida de Scully, casi cualquier cosa. Pero si permitía que Scully tuviera acceso sin restricciones a su corazón, y a su cuerpo, no estaba seguro de si su brújula moral permanecería intacta si amenazaban su vida de nuevo. Él fácilmente podría ir más allá del punto de no retorno, donde nadie quedaría en pie si sus enemigos se encontraran en la mira del cañón de su pistola. Él podría incluso estar dispuesto a hacer lo impensable: vender su alma al diablo y ponerse bajo el poder del Fumador.

A pesar de que estos pensamientos agresivos eran útiles en el control de sus deseos momentáneos, sin protección hacia Scully, todavía sentía que podía cruzar fácilmente la línea y perder el control. Así que a la mañana siguiente, se presentó en el apartamento de su compañera a las 9:00 am. Había conseguido reservar dos entradas para ver el partido del domingo: Yankees contra Cleveland Indians. Un estadio de baseball parecía el lugar perfecto, y también una caja fuerte, para pasar horas en compañía de Scully sin el temor de saltar sobre ella como un adolescente con las hormonas alborotadas.

*****

Su viaje en coche a New York fue una agradable experiencia. No hablaron en ningún momento de trabajo o de Bill Jr. Mulder mantuvo la radio en la estación de rock clásico, y Scully se encontró divirtiéndose cuando él comenzó a cantar casi a los gritos ‘Comfortably Numb’ de Pink Floyd o ‘Panamá’ de Van Halen. La visión de Mulder golpeando rítmicamente el volante y meneando la cabeza, pronunciando en silencio los sólos, lograron que a Scully le diera un ataque de risa.

“Realmente estás viéndote muy suelto, Mulder. Mira lo que las vacaciones han hecho contigo.”

Le lanzó una mirada sarcástica en dirección a Scully. “Sólo estoy disfrutando del paseo, Scully. Tal vez si la radio pasara algún tema de Fleetwood Mac, podrías ‘verte suelta’ también.” Contraatacó inexpresivo.

Ella rodó los ojos. “¿Qué hay de malo con Fleetwood Mac? Son geniales.”

Scully nunca había estado en el ‘Yankee Stadium’ antes, y a Mulder le encantó jugar a ser su guía turístico. Pasaron la tarde viendo el partido, con los comentarios de Mulder ante cada mala o buena jugada, comiendo hot dogs, compartiendo palomitas de maíz, y bebiendo cerveza helada. Mulder disfrutaba muchísimo ver una enorme sonrisa casi constante en el rostro de Scully.

En la parte final de la octava entrada, Scully comenzó a bostezar.

“¿Estás cansada?” Preguntó Mulder.

“Mm- hmm” Scully respondió, y luego ahogó otro bostezo.

Ella deslizó su brazo derecho bajo el izquierdo de Mulder, doblando el codo contra el suyo, y poniendo su mano en el antebrazo de su compañero, a continuación, apoyó la cabeza en su hombro. Mulder sonrió. Casi dormitando, ella distraídamente comenzó a pasar suavemente la punta de sus dedos arriba y abajo por su brazo. Mulder cerró los ojos. Su corazón se hinchó, y el casi olvidado sentimiento esperanzador regresó. En ese momento, Mulder deseó poder pasar el resto de su vida haciéndola feliz.

A última hora del miércoles 28 de julio, Scully lo llamó para informarle que debía asistir al ‘Little Rock Bureau’ en Arkansas para ayudar con un caso de asesinato con posibles connotaciones de cultistas satánicos, viajaba esa noche. A Mulder no le gustaba la idea de que ella volara al otro lado del país sin él, pero no le dijo nada sobre eso. Sabía que estaba desesperada por salir del sótano.

Al día siguiente, lo había llamado llorando desesperada. Realizar autopsias en niños le había costado un alto precio a sus emociones, y lo habría hecho en cualquiera. Mulder se alegró de que ella lo llamara, y que él fuera capaz de proporcionarle una cierta comodidad y un oído atento. Scully siempre fue tan independiente; no permitía que él ni nadie la viese llorar, no compartía sus miedos, no queriendo que Mulder se sintiera con la necesidad de protegerla; sus vulnerabilidades siempre ocultas bajo la superficie. Y había sido así siempre. O hasta hacía muy poco lo era. Se sintió aliviado cuando su compañera llamó el viernes para decirle que estaba volando a D.C

*****

Scully pasó el fin de semana en Baltimore siendo la niñera de Charlie y Jennifer, por lo que Mulder no supo nada de ella hasta la mañana del lunes después de que llegara al trabajo. Había un mensaje de voz para él que se había grabado en la tarde del sábado. Era alguien llamado Paul Solometo de la Mutual UFO Network pidiendo que Mulder lo llame cuando tenga la oportunidad. Dejó un número de teléfono con un código de área 919: Raleigh- Durham. Scully había asumido que era una de sus fuentes habituales, y Mulder no la corrigió. Ella le preguntó qué pensaba que el tipo querría, pero él le dijo que no tenía idea. Scully le informó que estaría entrando y saliendo de la oficina en la semana, porque uno de los patólogos de Quántico le había pedido hacerse cargo de algunas tareas mientras él salía con su familia de vacaciones.

Más tarde, Mulder manejó hasta la oficina de los Pistoleros Solitarios, desde allí llamaron a Solometo. Este le dijo que recordó algo que había olvidado completamente y pensó en llamarlo para contarle al respecto, quizás la información podría serle útil. Después de que los embarazos fracasaran por tercera vez, una agente del FBI “una mujer, alta y morena” llegó a la ciudad para investigar sobre eso y habló con las mujeres acerca de su tratamiento de infertilidad. El Lombard Center inesperadamente cerró unos días más tarde y todos los médicos dejaros sus hogares en Raleigh. No los habían visto ni sabido nada sobre ellos desde entonces. Todas las mujeres MUFON poco después sufrieron la reincidencia de los tumores cerebrales.

Mulder y los Pistoleros se sentaron en silencio. No había habido otros informes de los grupos MUFON en otras zonas del país, sobre embarazos sorprendentes experimentados por miembros estériles. El episodio Raleigh había sido el único. Tampoco hubo informes sobre algún otro Lombard Center apareciendo en otro sitio. Mulder no tenía idea de a dónde ir desde aquí.

“Tal vez deberíamos llamar a la agente Scully.” Sugirió Frohike. “Ella podría saber qué demonios hacer...”

“Ella está en Quántico.” Mulder respondió bruscamente. “No quiero molestarla.”

“Pero Scully realmente podría ayudarnos.” Añadió Langly. - Podría investigar el uso de los canales oficiales, tal vez averiguar qué más hacia Diana cuando trabajaba para el FBI.

“Por última vez, Scully ya tiene suficiente en su plato de trabajo dentro de los X- Files.” Mulder habló con firmeza. De ninguna manera iba a hablar sobre Diana con ella de nuevo.  “Ella no tiene tiempo para estar corriendo por ahí con nosotros.”

“¿No tiene una teoría? - Langly continuó. “¿Una idea que pueda sernos útil? Ella tiene que tener algún tipo de opinión sobre este tema.”

Mulder suspiró. “Si Scully tuviese una teoría o una sugerencia, no crees que ya lo habría dicho? Ella no sabe qué hacer más de lo que hacemos. Con toda probabilidad, esos experimentos ya se detuvieron y cubrieron sus huellas bastante bien.”

Se puso de pie y caminó hacia la puerta, pidiéndoles que lo llamaran si algo más aparecía. Frohike y Langly negaron con la cabeza desorientados, mientras que Byers observaba la espalda de Mulder hasta que la puerta se cerró. Cuando Mulder estaba por subirse al auto, una voz lo llamó.

“¡Ey, Mulder!”

Se dio la vuelta y vio a Byers caminando hacia él. “¿Sí?”

Byers titubeó nervioso, pero luego pareció bañarse en acero al decirle: “¿Por qué no le dijiste nada a la agente Scully acerca de esto?”

Él parpadeó. “¿Qué quieres decir?”

“No le dijiste a Scully ni una sola cosa acerca de lo que estavimos haciendo últimamente. Ella no tiene una maldita idea acerca de estos experimentos en las mujeres MUFON. Ni siquiera le hablaste sobre el disco que te dejó Diana, ¿verdad? ¿Por qué?”

Mulder paso saliva. “Decidí que era mejor dejarla fuera de todo esto.”

“Eso realmente no responde a mi pregunta.” Él suspiró y movió los pies. “¡Ella va a matarnos cuando se entere, Mulder!”

Pensó que era un poco cómico pero Byers en realidad parecía asustado. “Byers, cálmate. Todo estará bien. Mira, me tengo que ir.”

Byers sólo podían ver con impotencia como Mulder comenzó a alejarse. De repente, Mulder se volvió y le lanzó una mirada siniestra.

“Ah, Byers... Ni se te ocurra decirle algo. Es mejor para Scully no enterarse de esto.”

*****

A las 20:30 del viernes 6 de agosto, Mulder se presentó en el apartamento de Scully. Se imaginó que iba en contra de su mejor juicio, pero decidió lanzar la precaución al viento. Ella no estaba en casa. ¿Dónde podría estar a esa hora de la noche? Oh, bueno, él la esperaría. Sólo necesitaba verla. El pasar de estar con Scully todo el día, casi todos los días, a sólo una vez a la semana minimamente lo estaba haciendo sentir miserable, por encima de todo lo demás de lo que lo estaba haciendo infeliz por esos días. Su propia maldita culpa.

Sabía que tenía que tomar una decisión sobre Scully. Se sentía atrapado entre la espada y la pared, y no podía seguir mucho más tiempo así. Tenía que ser todo o nada. ¿Pero porque? ¿Por qué debía hacer una elección entre la búsqueda de la verdad y estar con Scully? Mulder se había sentido atormentado por sus sueños últimamente. Cada noche soñaba con Scully en esa playa, la tomaba entre sus brazos y cumplía todos sus deseos. O al menos lo intentaba. Cada noche, el Hombre Cáncer invadía su momento de pasión, lo alejaba de Scully y colocaba el chip en la base de su cuello. Scully gritaba, y Mulder se despertaba sudando y lleno de ansiedad. Pensó que era una señal, una advertencia de algún tipo.

Mulder pensaba que nunca podría tener a Scully en la forma en que él realmente quería tenerla, no a menos que renunciara a su búsqueda. Por el contrario, ellos nunca dejarían de buscarla sino. Debía olvidarse lo que esas personas de mente cerrada dentro el FBI pensarían sobre ellos. Él no sólo estaría poniendo en peligro su reputación, pero sí su vida. Mulder seguía buscando respuestas, para su hermana. Había elegido a Scully en su búsqueda, y la había puesto por encima de su hermana, antes. ¿Estaba dispuesto a alejarse de esa vida de búsqueda por completo? ¿Podría tener una vida con Scully? Y quién podía decir que Scully lo quería de esa manera. A veces se sentía seguro de que ella lo hacía, y otras veces se convencía de que su vínculo no era nada más que una simple amistad. Pero esto ya no podía continuar más así. Tenía que hablar con ella sobre eso, sobre su futuro. Scully no vería con buenos ojos el ser expulsados de los X- Files, pero él tenía que trazar una línea en alguna parte. Sería por su propio bien, de todos modos.

Estos eran los pensamientos que corrían por su mente mientras estaba sentado en la mesa de la cocina de Scully, a la espera de que ella vuelva a casa. Con el tiempo la puesta de sol y el apartamento se oscurecieron, pero Mulder no estaba lo suficientemente motivado para levantarse y encender las luces.

Entonces, justo después de las 22:30 horas, pudo oír las llaves de Scully en la puerta. La vio entrar y caminar a oscuras dentro del apartamento, tiró las llaves sobre la mesita junto a la puerta, y se quitó los zapatos. Llevaba un vestido que le llegaba por sobre las rodillas. Y para su sorpresa estaba tarareando una melodía.

¿Dónde carajo había estado toda la noche?

Scully se sorprendió/ asustó cuando lo vio sentado allí, y él pudo sentir por un segundo que reaccionaba con un cierto grado de furia cuando le preguntó dónde había estado. Aunque se alivió al instante cuando Scully le preguntó si quería tomar un poco de helado. Pensó que solo había imaginado su molestia, ella no parecía tan enojada ahora. ¿Había estado bebiendo? Espera... ¿acababa de decir que había estado en una cita?

La observó fijamente mientras cerraba la puerta del congelador y ponía el pote de helado en su extremo opuesto de la mesa. La observó fijamente mientras caminaba hacia uno de los armarios y lo abría. Mulder pensó en ofrecerle ayuda pero parecía que había echado raíces en su asiento, sólo quería quedarse así: mirándola fijamente.

Ella estaba hablando de Kresge, pero le resultaba difícil concentrarse en lo que le estaba diciendo. Llevaba un vestido azul sin espalda, y él había visto el tramo superior de su espalda mientras tomaba los dos cuencos del armario. Sintió como se le aceleraba el corazón. Su mirada siguió su movimiento a través del fregadero y al abrir un cajón para sacar las cucharas. Se le secó la garganta. Scully regresó a la mesa y comenzó a repartir el helado, y Mulder observó los músculos de su brazo derecho al contraerse y extenderse. La respiración se le espesó. En medio de su nebulosa mental pudo escuchar que estaba hablando de Emily. ¿Había algo horrible que no le hubiese sucedido a Scully?

Scully se dirigió hacia su extremo de la mesa llevando las copas de helado, y se sentó viéndose como una: gatita- acorralada fente a él. Mientras tomaba su helado, todas las cosas que había planeado decirle a Scully se le escaparon de la mente, y por eso dejó que ella llevara la conversación. Tal vez ese no era el momento adecuado.

Mulder no podía creer que Bill Jr le pidiese a un desconocido al azar, alguien a quien Scully no había vuelto a ver desde la Navidad del ‘97 y bajo circunstancias extremas, que la invitase a salir sólo para tratar de apartarla de él. Pero pensándolo bien, él sí podía creerlo. Bill Jr era un tonto del culo. ¿Y Scully estaba diciendo que había pasado un buen momento de todos modos? ¡CARAJO!

Para disgusto de Mulder, al parecer compartir una pizza y una noche de cine, o ir al estadio de los Yankees no contaba como una cita para Scully. Claro, tal vez para Scully pasar el día viendo un partido de baseball no podría compararse a cenar en un restaurante de lujo, pero para él ese había sido sin duda uno de los mejores días que había tenido durante todo el puto año. Lo que sea. ¿Qué carajo le acaba de decir? ¿Acababa de mencionar a Jerse? _¡Maldita sea!_

A Mulder no le gustaba la forma en que esta conversación se iba desarrollando. ¿Qué le hacía pensar que pasar la noche con un desconocido que conoció en un salón de tatuajes en un barrio de mierda era una buena puta idea? ¿Estaba enojado con él por algo? Tenía que ser algo más que no tener un escritorio maldito. ‘ _No todo se trata de ti, Mulder. Es mi vida’._ Yeah, bueno ¿adivinen qué? Su vida era ahora su vida también. Lo que pasaba con ella era su maldito asunto también.

Se alegró de que Scully nunca hiciese algo tan estúpido de nuevo, pero que no quería hablar del maldito Jerse del demonio ahora.

 “Kresge.” Mulder respondió a su pregunta.

“Me preguntó si tenía planes para cenar, y contesté con honestidad. Realmente no podía pensar en una razón legítima para rechazar su oferta... Me gustó que me invitara... Simplemente.” respondió Scully levantando los hombros.

“Oh.” Mulder miró su cuchara. No había una razón para rechazar salir a una cita con algún otro tipo, ¿eh? Bueno, eso lo resolvía todo, entonces.

Todavía tenía una semana más de licencia médica, pero, a la luz de los recientes acontecimientos, sintió que ya era hora de volver al trabajo. Cuando Mulder entró por la puerta de su apartamento, no mucho después de la medianoche, decidió llamar a Skinner por la mañana. Sin falta.

 

CONTINUARÁ...

 


	10. “Ey Scully, ¿esta demostración de agilidad juvenil no te excita?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mulder y Scully se meten en problemas en el trabajo. Luego monta en una canoa con ella, y duermen en una tienda de campaña.
> 
> Este capítulo contiene material sexualmente explícito.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTA DE LA TRADUCTORA:
> 
> De nuevo mil y mil gracias a Marisu y a Fernanda quienes aportaron el 80% de estas traducciones. El trabajo se hizo muchísimo mas fácil con su ayuda chicas, sobre todo en las escenas Hot, me salvaron!
> 
> Imperial Mammoth – “Requiem On Water”
> 
> Slow, we paddle through the lake  
> Straight to the very center  
> Of the darkest water  
> Where we can embrace  
> The shadows on the surface  
> The eyes that look up lifeless  
> From our twins below
> 
> And though your arms and legs are under  
> Love will be the echo in your ears  
> When all is lost and plunder  
> My love will be there still
> 
> True, it's chilling to behold  
> Up close we stumble backwards  
> Laughing in our boats till  
> The image sinks away to  
> Someplace far but certain  
> A land of mere suspension  
> Where someday we must go
> 
> And though your arms and legs are under  
> Love will be the echo in your ears  
> When all is lost and plunder  
> My love will be there still
> 
> Though your arms and legs are under  
> Love will be the echo in your ears  
> When all is lost and plunder  
> My love will be there still

El fin de semana, después de la desgraciada noche del viernes pasado en su cocina con un melancólico Mulder, Scully no había oído nada sobre él. Hubo una marcada frialdad en la forma en que Mulder se despidió de ella cuando se fue, que la dejó con una sensación de temor inexplicable. Scully podía contar con una mano el número de veces que Mulder había estado legítimamente enfadado con ella en los últimos seis años, y esa incómoda sensación volvió su estómago. Cada vez que iba a tomar el teléfono para llamarlo, cambiaba de opinión. No tenía idea que decirle. Scully pensó en pedirle disculpas, pero no creía haber hecho algo que ameritara hacerlo.

La mañana del lunes 9 de agosto, Scully se abrió paso a través de la entrada de los empleados en las oficinas centrales del FBI y se metió en el ascensor. Dentro se encontraba otra agente que la saludó calurosamente.

“¡Hola, Dana! ¿Cómo estás?”

“Oh, hola Natalie... bien, bien... lo siento, no te vi. ¿Cómo te va?”

“Bien. ¿Irás al Seminario de Trabajo en Equipo (Team Building Seminar) este fin de semana?”

“¡¿Este fin de semana?!” Scully no recordaba si había oído algo acerca de esto o no.

“Sí. La conferencia será en Philadelphia este año.” respondió Natalie. “Es este sábado. Será divertido. ¿Tú y el agente Mulder irán?”

“Um... no, no este año. Mulder sigue de baja médica, así que vamos a terminar perdiéndonos el Seminario.” Desde luego, el muy hijo de puta estaría encantado de haberse escapado del Seminario de Trabajo en Equipo una vez más.

Natalie parecía un poco decepcionada. “Esa es una mala noticia.” El ascensor se detuvo en el tercer piso, y comenzó a hacer su camino de salida. “Bueno, espero que nos vemos pronto, Dana. Debemos almorzar juntas para charlar en estos días. Ah, y dile al agente Mulder que le envio un saludo.” Le sonrió y las puertas se cerraron.

Scully salió del ascensor en el cuarto piso y se dirigió a la oficina de Skinner. Fue recibida por su secretaria, diciéndole: “Debe estar feliz por tener al agente Mulder de vuelta, ¿eh?” Mientras abría la puerta de Skinner para ella. Scully le dirigió una mirada de perplejidad antes de girar y ver Mulder, vestido con su traje oscuro, sentado en una silla frente al escritorio de Skinner.

Ella se detuvo y lo miró fijamente.

“Gracias por venir, Agente Scully.” Skinner saludó mientras se levantaba de su escritorio. “Toma asiento.”

Mulder no dijo una palabra, y ni siquiera la había mirado desde el momento en que llegó. Scully se sentó en la silla de al lado.

“Para empezar.” Skinner comenzó. “Buen trabajo en Arkansas, Agente Scully. Los análisis forenses que hizo de los cuerpos de las víctimas los llevó a hacer el arresto. La Oficina de Campo de Little Rock (The Little Rock Field Office) está muy agradecida con usted y su trabajo. Felicitaciones.”

“Estoy feliz de haber podido ayudar en el caso, señor. - Respondió Scully, todavía confundido acerca de la presencia de Mulder en la oficina.”

“En segundo lugar, el agente Mulder...” Skinner continuó. “Bueno... Sinceramente, hubiera estado sorprendido si hubiese completado toda su licencia médica. En realidad estaba esperando su solicitud para volver al trabajo hace semanas.”

“Encontré la manera de mantenerme ocupado.” respondió Mulder.

“Ahora, la verdadera razón por la que estamos aquí...” dijo Skinner, mientras sostenía un pedazo de papel. “Es sobre su solicitud para ir a África, al sitio donde la agente Scully hizo ese... descubrimiento.”

Scully volvió rápidamente la cabeza y miró a Mulder. Esto era nuevo para ella. Mulder tragó saliva, pero siguió mirando resueltamente a Skinner.

“¿Qué tiene que decir acerca de esto? - Skinner le preguntó a ella.

“Uh... No sé, señor.” Scully vaciló. “Las posibilidades son... creo que lo más probable es que la nave no esté ni siquiera allí.”

“Bueno, independientemente de eso, la solicitud del Agente Mulder ha sido denegada.”

“¿Por qué? - Preguntó Mulder acaloradamente.”

“Odio tener que decírtelo, Mulder.” Respondió Skinner, con una mirada exasperada. “Pero Costa de Marfil está en África Occidental y África Occidental no está bajo la jurisdicción del FBI.”

“Pero la agente Scully fue allí.” Mulder insistió, todavía sin mirarla. Scully se sentía como que estaba hablando de ella como si no estuviese en la habitación.

“Sí, ella lo hizo.” Murmuró Skinner, mirando a Scully. “Extraoficialmente, y sin permiso.”

“Para salvar la vida del Agente Mulder, señor.” Ella no estaba dispuesta a pedir disculpas por eso. Scully miró la boca de Mulder justo cuando hacía una ligera contracción, pero no dijo nada.

“No estoy tratando de invalidar sus acciones, Scully. “Skinner respondió en un tono más suave. “Usted hizo lo que sentía que tenía que hacer. Sabe que la apoyo y hasta voy a omitir algunas cosas en el informe. Pero el agente Mulder pide ir a África como una investigación oficial de los X- Files, y eso es algo que la Oficina no puede permitirse.”

Scully suspiró. Deseó que Mulder hubiese hablado con ella sobre esto. Deseaba que le hubiera dicho que iba a volver a trabajar. Deseó que Mulder al menos la mirara.

“¿Es la decisión final?” Preguntó Mulder lacónicamente.

“En lo que a usted respecta, sí.” Respondió Skinner secamente. “Pueden retirarse ahora, agentes.”

Mulder y Scully se dirigieron a la oficina del sótano en silencio. Mulder abrió la puerta, y fue a sentarse en su escritorio. Scully lo siguió dentro, acercó una silla y se sentó frente a él con los brazos cruzados. No tenía ni idea de qué podía decirle. Quería oponerse a él, a lo que dijera o hiciese por seguir manteniéndola apartada de las cosas, por dejarla fuera de todo. Pero Scully ya había tenido un fin de semana miserable y sólo quería las cosas volvieran a la normalidad.

“Así que... ¿Cuándo ibas a decirme lo de África, Mulder?” Le preguntó, asegurándose de que su tono no era argumentativo o acusatorio. “¿Por qué no me dijiste que ibas a volver a trabajar? ¿O que pensabas volver sobre ese asunto?”

“Quería darte una sorpresa” Mulder respondió con evasivas.

“Bueno, funcionó.” Ella arqueó la ceja.

“Scully, todavía hay respuestas que deben hacerse.” dijo. “Esa nave espacial no puede ser la única. Debe haber más por ahí para encontrar. A veces siento que no estamos llegando a ningún lado.”

“Mulder, esa pieza que encontramos...” comenzó.

“Encontraste, Scully. Tú la encontraste” La corrigió, mirando hacia el escritorio. Podía sentir que se sentía decepcionado.

Ella frunció los labios y suspiró. “No hay un ‘yo’ en los X- Files, Mulder. Es ‘nosotros’. Algo que haya logrado de forma individual cuenta como tu éxito también.”

Ante eso, Mulder levantó la vista y la miró a los ojos como si la viera por primera vez. Pensó que no había nadie en el planeta menos egoísta y mejor persona que ella.

“¿Scully? ¿Vas a ver a Kresge de nuevo?”

“No, Mulder. No voy a verlo nuevamente.”

*****

En el transcurso de la semana, Scully y Mulder se las arreglaron para mantenerse ocupados en el trabajo. Una de las fuentes de Mulder le había enviado un correo electrónico con un artículo de periódico sobre una adolescente que, según los informes, había sido ‘secuestrada/abducida’ en su casa bajo extrañas circunstancias que implicaban: ‘luces brillantes’; ‘puertas temblorosas’ y ‘una figura misteriosa’ entrando en la casa. Mulder y Scully se condujeron a Lewistown, Pennsylvania para investigar, sólo para descubrir que las ‘circunstancias extrañas’ del secuestro que había sido relatado por su hermano fueron provocadas por alucinaciones causadas por el consumo de drogas. La joven fue encontrada en una ciudad cercana, a unas 70 millas de distancia en una habitación de motel con su novio.

Mulder también había encontrado la manera de presentar una solicitud de permiso por: ‘Razones de Salud Mental’ como una manera de salir del seminario en Philadelphia ese fin de semana.

“Mulder, en los seis años que hemos sido compañeros, no hemos ido a un solo Seminario de Trabajo en Equipo.” Señaló.

“¿Por qué tendríamos que ir, Scully? Otros agentes podrían pasar 75 años en el Bureau y ni siquiera acercarse a ver o hacer las cosas que hemos hecho juntos. No veo cómo pasar todo un sábado en una sala de conferencias de hotel escuchando charlas sobre ‘Superación de límites’ (Going the extra mile), y tener que dirigirme para encontrar un artículo en la sala con los ojos vendados va a ser algo útil. Pero si realmente quieres probar algunas de las actividades de trabajo en equipo conmigo, Scully, puedes vendarme los ojos, a lo mejor le encontramos un uso divertido.” Mulder movió las cejas.

Ella rodó los ojos y sacudió la cabeza. Scully pensó que la construcción de algunas habilidades de trabajo en equipo podría no ser una mala idea.

**Viernes 13 de agosto**

**16:00 horas**

Mulder y Scully se dirigieron a la oficina de Skinner para repasar su informe sobre el caso Lewistown, PA. (Pennsylvania) Mientras estaban sentados frente al escritorio de su jefe viéndolo reeler sus notas, este parecía molesto por algo.

“Buen trabajo en Lewistown.”Skinner comenzó. “Su informe es muy minucioso.”

Mulder asintió. Scully frunció los labios. Les parecía que Skinner estaba incómodo. Un momento después, su secretaria Kimberly anunció por el intercomunicador que la Subdirectora (Deputy Director) Jana Cassidy estaba en la línea. Skinner suspiró y pareció prepararse a sí mismo para lo que iba a escuchar. Luego puso a Cassidy en el speaker del teléfono.

“Buenas tardes, Subdirectora. Tengo a los agentes Mulder y Scully en mi oficina.”

“Gracias, Walter. Agente Mulder... recibí un formulario de solicitud suyo ayer por la mañana con respecto a su deseo de investigar el lugar del accidente UFO extraterrestre en África, que negué con prontitud y con asiduidad. Creo que el AD Skinner le había informado que ese tipo de investigación no estaría respaldada por el Bureau. Y ahora me entero de que no sólo hizo una vez más oídos sordos a la orden de su superior directo, sino que también lo hizo sobre la mía, pasó por sobre nuestras cabezas y envió su solicitud ridícula esta mañana al propio Director.”

Scully volvió su cara sorprendida e incrédula hacia Mulder. Él la miró a los ojos, lo que confirmaba lo que acaba de decir la Subdirectora Cassidy.

“¿Sabía algo sobre esto, Agente Scully?” Exigió Cassidy.

Miró nuevamente hacia Mulder, quien le dio un ligero movimiento de cabeza negativo para que ella contestara con total sinceridad. “No señora, no lo sabía.”

 “Agente Scully, ¿el propósito de enviarla a esa oficina de mala muerte en el sótano no era para que este tipo de tonterías fueran controladas? ¿Cómo es que no tiene ni idea de lo que su compañero está haciendo?”

“El agente Mulder decidió no compartir esto conmigo, señora.” Scully lo miró fijamente. Estaba furiosa.

“Ah, ya veo... Bueno, entonces, ¿qué hacemos al respecto? Veo aquí que ustedes dos han estado juntos como compañeros desde 1993 y ni una sola vez han asistido al Seminario de Trabajo en Equipo. De hecho, el agente Mulder, a principios de esta semana presentó una solicitud de permiso por: ‘Razones de salud mental’ derivadas de su estancia en el hospital a principios de este año a la División de Formación (Training Division) de modo que usted, agente Mulder, no tiene que asistir a las conferencias del Seminario en Philadelphia. Porque usted, agente Mulder, debe tener serios problemas de salud mental ya que creyó que enviarle dicha solicitud absurda al Director era una buena idea.

Él suspiró conteniendo la ira.

“Viendo que como es casi la última hora del viernes por la tarde, las localidades para las conferencias del Seminario de mañana están todas llenas. Sin embargo, por suerte para usted, hay vacantes en otros lugares.”

Mulder le lanzó una mirada inquieta a Scully.

“Algunas de las oficinas ubicadas sobre el medio oeste estarán tres días en un: Retiro de Equipo (Team Building Retreat), que se celebrará en Colorado el próximo fin de semana. Usted y la Agente Scully deberán presentarse allí. Ambos parecen tener la necesidad de trabajar en equipo para lograr que la comunicación sea más eficaz entre ustedes. El AD Skinner les informará sobre sus planes de viaje. Eso es todo.”

La Subdirectora Jana Cassidy colgó el teléfono. Skinner suspiró. Mulder miró al techo. Scully se sentía nerviosa e impaciente.

*****

La noche del jueves 19 de agosto, Mulder y Scully llegaron a Colorado Springs. Después de registrarse en un motel, Mulder puso el bolso en el suelo y se sentó en el extremo de su cama. Scully estaba justo al otro lado de la puerta de sus habitaciones contiguas. Reflexionó acerca de ir a ver lo que estaba haciendo su colega, pero se frenó, y decidió no hacerlo. Los impulsos que estaba sintiendo en ese momento podrían hacer que su viaje a la habitación de Scully resultase desastroso.

Mulder se sentía más conflictuado que nunca. Por momentos, deseaba decirle a Scully que lo mejor para ella era que se fuera de los X- Files y ejerciera su carrera como médica. Unos instantes después, el sólo pensamiento de ella alejándose de él lo dejaba tambaleándose, revolcándose en profundos sentimientos de miseria. ¿Cómo iba a trabajar con ella todo el tiempo y aún así mantener una distancia segura? ¿Cómo podía tomar lo que quería de ella sin poner en peligro su asociación, o su vida? Lo que sentía por Scully era demasiado intenso como para solo ignorarlo. Ya no podía hacerlo. Es más, había estado a punto de saltar sobre ella los últimos malditos días, solo dios sabía cómo había logrado controlarse. Se tomó la cabeza con las manos mientras se dejaba caer en la cama suspirando. Encendió la televisión y pasó todos los canales. Nada le interesaba, pero los impulsos, los deseos que sentía eran ahora abrumadoramente poderosos y necesitaban una urgente liberación.

Entró en el cuarto de baño y abrió la ducha, asegurándose de que el agua estuviese tan caliente como fuera posible sin quemarlo. La habitación se llenó de vapor mientras él se quitaba la camiseta y los pantalones. Después de eliminar calcetines y boxer, se metió en la ducha, dejando escapar un suspiro de alivio cuando el agua caliente cayó sobre su miembro duro.

Puso su antebrazo izquierdo contra la pared debajo de la ducha y se inclinó hacia adelante, luego colocó la mano derecha alrededor de su pene, dándole un golpe lento. “Dios, Scullyyyy...” Jadeó, y creció con más fuerza. Cerró los ojos. Su imaginación lo llevó desde la ducha a estar de vuelta en su habitación, sentado en el extremo de la cama del motel, pero esta vez Scully había entrado por la puerta que los separaba.

_Ella estaba de rodillas delante de él, y se deshacía de sus jeans, deslizandolos hacia abajo, por sus piernas junto con sus boxer. Se movió, extendiendo sus piernas para separarlas. Scully bajó la cabeza, pasando su lengua de arriba a abajo con fuerza sobre el eje de Mulder_.

Sus propios dedos acariciaban suavemente hacia arriba y hacia abajo, y de golpe, giraban sobre la cabeza de su sexo como el agua caliente sobre sus hombros y al segundo apretaban con fuerza la base. Un ronco gemido salió de su garganta.

_Scully envolvió su mano izquierda alrededor de sus bolas apretando suavecito, con la mano derecha tirando más y más de él mientras se metía la punta dentro de su boca._

“Carajo, siiií...” Siseó dentro de la ducha, y se acarició más rápido. Sus fuertes gemidos resonaban en las paredes de la ducha.

 

_Scully estaba moviendo la mano hacia arriba y abajo a un ritmo más rápido, mientras que su lengua se arremolinaba sobre la cabeza de su sexo. Ella estaba gimiendo y mientras lo lamía tenía los ojos clavados en los suyos._

Un sonido bajo y desesperado escapó de la garganta de Mulder. Cerró los ojos cuando comenzó a ver estrellas. Estaba bombeando rápido, más rápido, forzándose a alargar la sensación sintiendo que la liberación era inminente. Sus piernas temblaban, y clamaron: “¡Ahhh, carajo Scully! ¡Ahhhhh!” Cuando su clímax se derramó contra la pared de la ducha. Se quedó allí jadeando, acariciando suavemente su miembro suavizando su respiración mientras bajaba de su orgasmo, murmurando el nombre de Scully repetidamente, inclinando todo su peso contra la pared apoyando su frente en su brazo. Dejando que el agua caliente lo limpiara.

Despues de unos minutos, cuando se recuperó finalmente, se dio una dura rápida. Después de secarse, se puso un par de pantalones cortos de los Knicks y una camiseta blanca. Hubo un golpe suave en la puerta que separaba su habitación de la de Scully.

“¿Mulder? ¿Estás cambiado?” Scully preguntó abriendo la puerta unos centímetros. “Iba a pedir algo para cenar. ¿Quieres que comamos algo juntos?”

Él suspiró. Gracias a Dios por esa ducha, o tendría que rechazar el plan. “Claro, Scully. Me parece bien.”

*****

A las 8:00 de la mañana del viernes, Mulder y Scully fueron hacia River Dance Wilderness Lodge justo fuera de los límites de la ciudad de Colorado Springs. La sala de conferencias estaba llena con otras 10 parejas del FBI, de varios estados diferentes, todos sentados en mesas circulares. Cuando el reloj dio las 09 a.m. exactamente, dos hombres de mediana edad vestidos con uniforme de camuflaje se pusieron de pie en la parte delantera, presentándose a la habitación.

“Mi nombre es Bob Miller y él es Randy Avery. Nosotros somos los co- fundadores del “Team Builders Ex”. Como ex graduados TOP GUN, nuestra amplia experiencia de liderazgo como militares profesionales haremos de este equipo y este taller de creación algo que nunca olvidarán.”

Mulder se inclinó hacia Scully, susurrando: “Mátame ahora.” Ella sonrió.

Randy comenzó a dirigirse al grupo. “Como se puede ver, les pedimos que todos ustedes viniesen con ropa casual, y no con su ropa de trabajo habitual. O sea, sin sus trajes. Si ustedes pensaron que esto iba a ser sólo asistir a algunos seminarios donde nos sentamos en una rancia sala de conferencias de un hotel, y pasamos todo el día construyendo torres de muebles y haciendo que su confianza caiga día tras día, se equivocan, piensen otra vez. Estamos aquí para hacer que dos individuos se conviertan en una unidad insular de confianza, fuerza y comunicación.”

 “Y lo hacemos... - añadió Bob.” Por que empujarlos a un escenario de la vida real los obligará a trabajar juntos para sobrevivir.

Mulder y Scully se miraron aprensivos. Luego asistieron a un discurso de apertura que duró una larga hora que cubría desde las habilidades necesarias para el trabajo de un equipo eficaz, una mejor comunicación, la resolución de problemas y la toma de decisiones, y, por último, hacer frente a los conflictos de equipo.

“Ahora vamos a poner la cabeza fuera. (‘head out’ Salir. Modismo del Medio Oeste)” Concluyó Randy entusiasmo. Scully echó una mirada incómoda a Mulder, que estaba mirando al techo y sacudiendo la cabeza.

Todo el grupo se amontonó en varios jeeps que esperaban fuera, y partió al albergue. A medida que el rastro de los vehículos se alejaba de la carretera, Scully notó un cartel que decía: ‘Golden Gate Pointe State Park’ de ‘70.000 acres’ en letra más pequeña debajo. Se preguntó qué habría en la tienda.

Los jeeps llegaron a una zona de aparcamiento, donde ya había una gran tienda de campaña establecida y llena de varias mesas de picnic con mochilas puestas sobre ellas. También había dos mujeres con portapapeles, vestidas con uniforme militar. El grupo hizo su camino a la tienda, y luego fue abordado por Bob y Randy.

“Ahora, ya que este es un refugio natural, todos ustedes serán repartidos por pareja por los distintos espacion verdes dentro del parque estatal.” dijo Bob. “Cada pareja recibirá una unidad de GPS y un mapa, y cada persona recibirá una mochila llena con todo lo que puedan necesitar. Si ustedes terminan llegando a algún lugar por accidente, necesitando algo más de lo que les dimos, entonces es que no están trabajando juntos correctamente.”

“Es absolutamente vital aquí que cada persona se “pegué” con su propia pareja.” añadió Randy. “No hay separación. No pueden unirse a otros grupos. Sólo hay tres rutas de senderismo, dentro de las muchas otras, que los llevará directamente al reservorio en el lado opuesto del parque. Los tres senderos llevan más de 36 horas para ir de excursión cuando se va a un ritmo de 20 millas por día, y la parada de la noche. No esperamos que todos vayan a ese ritmo, pero esperamos que todos ustedes puedan alcanzar el reservorio antes de la medianoche del sábado.”

“Esta zona puede ser un parque estatal, pero es salvaje.” añadió Bob. “El terreno puede ser duro. Van a tener días de calor, como hoy, pero por la noche la temperatura suele caer varios grados y sentirán un frío real. Ustedes pueden caminar más rápido o comprender el mapa mejor que su pareja. Es posible que se sienten frustrados con el otro. El punto es el trabajo a través de las frustraciones y conflictos; para trabajar en la resolución de problemas mediante la paciencia, la confianza y la comunicación.”

Randy continuó. “A cada pareja se le asignará un camino diferente, y ese es el camino que debe seguir. No aconsejamos dejar el recorrido asignado. Los tres primeros equipos que lleguen al embalse obtendrán un trofeo y los derechos plenos de fanfarronear frente al resto. Y espero que todos ustedes puedan adquirir de este trabajo las herramientas para lograr un equipo más eficaz y un nuevo sentido de aprecio por su pareja.”

 

Los equipos se alinearon en la carpa frente a las mujeres que sostenían los portapapeles. Las mujeres gritaban nombres, y luego entregaban la respectiva mochila y la pista de asignación. Bob y Randy de pie a la derecha de la tienda, supervisaban el proceso y respondían a cualquier pregunta que podía surgir en el grupo.

“¡Fox Mulder y Dana Scully!” Gritó una de las mujeres, con su pelo negro brillante fijado firmemente en una cola.

Cuando Mulder y Scully se acercaron y fueron entregadas sus mochilas y la unidad de GPS, Bob y Randy se acercaron.

“¿Agentes Scully y Mulder? Del FBI headquarters en D.C?” Preguntó Randy.

“Sí, esos somos nosotros.” respondió Mulder.

Bob y Randy se miraron el uno al otro. “Recibimos una llamada de teléfono especial sobre ustedes dos. No solemos tener agentes de la costa este.” dijo Bob.

“De hecho, tenemos una directiva especial para ustedes dos.” Continuó Randy. “Parece ser que su Subdirectora quería asegurarse de que haremos esta experiencia extra- especial para ustedes.”

Scully parpadeó. Mulder gimió internamente.

“No es tan malo.” Bob rió. “Como algo especial, no vamos a asignarles un recorrido. Vamos a dejar que recojan cualquier pista que deseen. En todo el parque. Sólo pedimos que permanezcan aquí una hora, de modo que los demás pueden llegar a sus rutas asignadas inadvertidos.”

Bob y Randy se alejaron para liderar el grupo a sus rutas de senderismo designadas. Mulder y Scully miraban en pos de ellos, y luego con resignación se sentaron en una mesa de picnic en el interior de la tienda.

“Solo piénsalo, Scully...” dijo Mulder. “Podríamos haber pasado un aburrido sábado sentados en un hotel de Philadelphia. En cambio ahora estamos por pasar un fin de semana perdidos en un bosque.”

“No tengo ninguna intención de perderme, Mulder.”

“¿Crees que, si lo hiciéramos, alguien incluso vendría en busca de nosotros?”

“Creo que la Subdirectora Cassidy tiene la esperanza de que no lo hagan.” Scully bromeó.

Después de esperar una larga hora, Bob regresó a la tienda y les dijo que ahora eran libres de hacer su camino al embalse. Luego se volvió y se metió en un jeep con Randy y las dos mujeres. Mulder y Scully los observaron marcharse rápidamente. Scully miró su reloj, era un poco más del mediodía. Luego volvió su atención al mapa del parque estatal.

“Ey Mulder... ¿has montado alguna vez una canoa? ¿Hecho piragüismo?” Preguntó Scully sonriendo. Había encontrado algo que la alegraba en el mapa.

“Un par de veces cuando era más joven.”  respondió Mulder. “Mi padre y yo éramos Guias Indios, ¿recuerdas? ¿Y tú has montado en canoa alguna vez?”

Ella le dirigió una mirada irónica y murmuró un soberbio: “¡Pssst!” Que hizo que Mulder comenzara a reír. “ Mira... Hay tres senderos de canoas en el mapa.” Scully continuó, señalando el lugar en el papel. “El camino azul nos moverá muy por delante de las rutas de senderismo por el final del día, por muchas millas. Entonces podemos navegar en canoa el sendero azul hasta que nos encontremos con una bifurcación de tres vías con las rutas de canoa rojo y naranja. Parece que hay un camping allí donde podemos parar por la noche, y dormir un poco. La ruta de senderismo C pasa justo por ese lugar, y desde allí son sólo 10 millas a pie hasta el embalse. Podríamos llegar muy por delante de los demás.”

“Bueno, entonces... ¡Vamos por ellos, G- Woman!” Alentó.

Mulder y Scully caminaron en la dirección opuesta por donde Bob y Randy se habían llevado al resto del grupo. Llegaron a un muelle, con canoas boca abajo, tumbadas en la hierba junto a un atracadero de botes. El encargado del muelle del Parque estatal, un tal: “Pat Paige” que no parecía ser mayor de 25, verificó que estaban con el grupo Team Building Ex, y dejó que ellos eligiesen una canoa.

“Buena suerte.” Les dijo el joven. “Nunca vi a nadie de su grupo comenzar el recorrido en canoa antes. ¿Están seguros de que saben lo que están haciendo?”

Mulder miró a Scully y ella repitió sonriendo: “¡Pssst!”

“Creo que podemos manejarlo, Pat.” Le respondió Mulder divertido, mientras él y su compañera se ponían cada uno, un chaleco salvavidas naranja.

Scully sacó una gorra con viscera verde militar y gafas de sol de su mochila. “Supongo que realmente hicieron bien los deberes y empacaron todo lo que necesitamos.”

Mulder y Scully giraron una gran canoa verde, situaron las paletas en su sitio, colocaron sus mochilas en el interior, y la llevaron a la orilla del agua. Una vez que la parte delantera de la canoa golpeó las aguas poco profundas, Mulder la sostuvo firmemente mientras Scully se subia y se sentaba en el asiento delantero. Mulder empujó la canoa unos cuantos pasos, y luego saltó en la parte trasera de esta. Luego la empujó sacándola del agua poco profunda para adentrarse con sus remos.

Después de practicar piragüismo durante dos horas, llegaron a un lago. El sendero de canoa azul recuperó impulso de nuevo al otro lado, por lo que Mulder y Scully comenzaron a hacer su camino a través de este. Scully se sentía completamente en paz. El sol brillaba, el agua estaba en calma y no era demasiado exuberante la vegetación que se veía por todas partes a su alrededor.

“¿No es esto hermoso, Mulder?” Preguntó. Scully estaba agradecida de poder ser capaz de experimentar eso con él, cuando no hacía mucho tiempo que la había atacado el temor de nunca volver a verlo.

“Mm- hmm.” Mulder estuvo de acuerdo, y luego se detuvo. “¿Scully? ¿Alguna vez pensaste en abandonar el FBI?”

No sabía exactamente cómo responder a eso. “Por supuesto, Mulder. Creo que todo el mundo imagina dejar su puesto de trabajo, o imagina cualquier número de escenarios que harían su vida diferente de lo que es. ¿Tú lo pensaste?”

Silencio. “Estuve pensándolo bastante últimamente. Scully, ellos nunca van a permitir que vaya a África, si la nave espacial está aún allí. Pero tal vez deberíamos ir de todos modos. O tiene que haber otra nave en alguna parte. El FBI está solo sofocando mis esfuerzos en la búsqueda y hallazgo de alguna. El Hombre Cáncer y quienes trabajan para él, tal vez están detrás de esto. Es inútil pensar que alguna vez seamos capaces de llevar adelante lo que buscamos sin que nos detengan y pongan traba tras traba. ¿Cómo es justo? No quiero sentarme y esperar para susurrar informes sin fundamento. Tal vez podríamos salirnos del FBI. Ir por nuestra cuenta. Encontrar un barco, seguir la pista de estos hijos de puta y abatirlos.

Escucharlo decir todo esto hizo que Scully se sintiera nerviosa. Él no podía estar hablando en serio. “¿Salirnos del FBI, Mulder? ¿Hablas seriamente? ¿Ir por fuera de la ley? ¿Dejar de seguir órdenes? ¿Para perseguir nuestros propios intereses? Al igual que Alex Krycek... ¿Quieres hacer eso, Mulder?”

“¡Vamos, Scully! Nosotros somos los chicos buenos.”

“Mulder, perderíamos nuestro acceso, nuestra protección. ¿Qué justicia posible podríamos lograr que no ser moralmente repugnante? En el momento en que empecemos a actuar fuera de la ley, nuestra condición de “chicos buenos” se convertirán en nula y sin efecto.”

Mulder no protestó, y siguió remando en silencio.

“Sabes que tengo razón. Mulder, sé que estás frustrado. Parece como si estuviéramos en un ‘stand- still’ continuo. No hemos sido capaces de avanzar realmente hacia adelante desde tu enfermedad. En muchos sentidos...” Scully suspiró. ¿Podrían hacerlo alguna vez?

Mulder miró fijamente la parte posterior de la cabeza de Scully pensando si le había dado algún otro sentido a esa frase.

Luego de unos 40 minutos, habían hecho su camino hacia el extremo opuesto del lago y encontraron la gran pegatina azul colgando en un árbol cerca de la boca de un rastro de agua. Continuaron durante varias horas, parando un par de veces tirándose boca arriba sobre el césped para luego arrastrarse para continuar, comiendo las mezclas de frutos secas que encontraron en sus mochilas echados junto a la orilla, “Estos tipos deben pensar que son realmente ingeniosos”, dijo Mulder inexpresivo, o simplemente encontrando un espacio privado para hacer sus necesidades.

Llegaron a la bifurcación de tres vías, donde los senderos de canoa azules, rojos y naranjas convergían, justo cuando el sol empezó a ponerse. A unas 15 yardas de la orilla del rastro de agua, divisaron un camping despejado con una mesa de picnic y un fogón. Mulder y Scully sacaron la canoa hasta la orilla, y se dirigieron al campamento.

Después de sacarse la mochila apoyándola en el suelo, Scully se quitó la gorra y los lentes de sol, poniéndolos en la mesa de picnic, y observó como Mulder desempaquetaba la suya. Sacó de ella: una tienda de campaña, un par de sacos de dormir, bomba de aire con baterías, silla plegable, hacha, cuerda, kit de reparación, 2 cepillos de dientes, crema solar, cantimplora, y hot dogs. Mulder le dirigió una mirada confusa. Scully tomó su mochila y comenzó a quitar los elementos rápidamente. Desempaquetó: estacas, postes, bolsa, colchón de aire, martillo, silla plegable, botiquín de primeros auxilios, fósforos, pasta de dientes, otra gorra y lentes de sol, cantimplora, y malvaviscos.

 “Wow, no estaban jodiendo cuando dijeron que los compañeros tenían que permanecer juntos.” Expresó Scully, sonriendo a Mulder. El se rió en respuesta.

Mulder y Scully trabajaron juntos y en silencio para configurar rápidamente su tienda antes de que se pusiera demasiado oscuro para ver lo que estaban haciendo. A continuación, reunieron un poco de leña, y dentro de unos 30 minutos obtuvieron un alentador chisporroteo, el fuego estaba en marcha. Se sentaron en sus sillas plegables a una distancia segura del calor, y asaron las salchichas sobre las llamas para cenar perros calientes, dejando los malvaviscos como postre.

“Esto no es tan malo, ¿verdad, Mulder?” Preguntó Scully. Se sentía perfectamente feliz de estar allí junto al fuego con él. Pero ella quería estirarse para alcanzarlo y sostener su mano, y deseó que las cosas pudieran finalmente ser diferentes entre ellos.

Él sonrió. “No está nada mal, en lo absoluto.”

*****

Una vez que el fuego se extinguió, se dirigieron a la tienda y se metieron en sus sacos de dormir que yacían sobre los colchones de aire. La temperatura había descendido de manera constante a un frío de menos de 5 grados, algo que no habían notado demasiado mientras estaban sentados junto al fuego. Pero ahora estaban en su tienda de campaña, y pronto Scully estaba temblando a causa de los escalofríos.

“¿Scully?” Susurró Mulder, se volvió acostándose sobre su lado derecho para poder verla.

“¿Hmmm?”

“Tus dientes están castañeteando.”

“Lo siento, Mulder... Estoy helada.” Respondió, todavía temblando.

Él suspiró. Abrió la cremallera de su saco de dormir, y luego se inclinó hacia ella y abrió la cremallera de su bolsa. “Ven aquí, Scully.”

La envolvió con su brazo derecho alrededor de su torso y la atrajo hacia él, ella se arrastró (scooched) hasta conseguir entrar en el saco de dormir de su compañero. Scully se encontró acurrucándose contra él, respirando su aroma, con los brazos cruzados contra el pecho, cuando él subió la cremallera de su bolsa. Ella dio un gran suspiro de alivio por el calor en el interior. A continuación, se deslizó a sí misma un poco, acostándose sobre su lado izquierdo, para poder estar cara a cara con Mulder.

“Gracias” susurró.

“Ey, eso es algo que el Seminario de Trabajo en Equipo te enseña.” Sonrió, mirándola a los ojos.

Scully se rió entre dientes pegándose un poco más a su cuerpo. “¿Mulder?” Murmuró. “¿De verdad quieres dejar el FBI?”

“No sé lo que quiero, Scully.”

No sabía qué contestar a eso, inclinó la cabeza hacia abajo y se quedó unos segundos mirando el pecho de su compañero. Se preguntó si debía abordar el tema de su relación, si ahora era el momento adecuado, pero se encontró con que había algo más urgente y preocupante que necesitaba hablar. La sensación de que Mulder estaba creando una incómoda distancia entre ellos había estado royendo en ella. Él estaba tan reservado últimamente. ¿Y si realmente iba a dejar el FBI? ¿Era eso acerca de lo que había estado pensando y no le decía desde el 4 de julio? ¿La dejaría atrás? La idea misma de que eso sucediera la aterrorizaba.

Ella levantó la cara para mirarlo a los ojos. Mulder pudo ver que su compañera había adquirido una mirada suplicante.

“¡Ey! ¿Qué sucede, Scully?”

Vaciló. “Mulder, ¿qué estuviste haciendo todo el verano? ¿Qué estás escondiéndome?”

Suspiró y cerró los ojos. “Scully...”

“Mulder, dime. Por favor. No me dejes afuera. No vayas a donde no puedo seguirte... Por favor, estoy asustada.”

La miró a la cara, y sus ojos se encontraron. En ese momento, el recuerdo de Scully llorando al lado de su cama de hospital apareció delante de sus ojos. Mulder podía oír su voz que le hablaba, diciéndole que debía aferrarse a la vida por lo que había encontrado; la llave a todas las preguntas que alguna vez había pedido; un rompecabezas que debían armar en conjunto. Pero esa memoria contenía otra voz, también de Scully, más débil, en el fondo, pero clara como el día. Esa voz le decía que se aferrase a la vida porque no podía vivir sin él. _‘No me dejes sola. No vayas a algún lugar donde no pueda seguirte’_. ¿Cómo podía haber olvidado que había oído los pensamientos de Scully esa noche?

Y Mulder supo, en ese momento, que Scully estaba irrevocablemente unida a él por el resto de sus días. También supo que lo amaba, un amor que era tan profundo que ni siquiera podía empezar a comprender sus profundidades. Pero mientras la miraba a los ojos, notó instantáneamente que se llenaron de un sentimiento de desesperación y nunca jamás sabría sobre los pensamientos detrás de ellos.

“Estuve trabajando con los Pistoleros Solitarios.” Mulder dijo finalmente. “Cuando volvamos a D.C, vamos a ir a verlos. Se explicará todo. Te lo prometo.”

Scully sonrió, y luego cerró los ojos. Se acurrucó aún más cerca de él suspirando, hasta que apoyó la cabeza en el hueco de su cuello, apoyándose en su hombro. Mulder le colocó un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja. Pronto la lenta respiración constante de Scully le avisó que estaba dormida. Y él se dejó llevar por el sueño, lo consoló saber que, a pesar de la perspectiva de nunca más poder leer y conocer la mente de Scully, ella siempre lo sorprendería con una inesperada idea, opinión, o emoción. Ella siempre lo mantendría adivinando, y tal vez eso era mejor.

CONTINUARÁ…


	11. “Sé a qué le tienes miedo. Yo tengo miedo de lo mismo.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mulder y Scully llegan a la reserva y se dan un chapuzón en el lago.  
> Este capítulo contiene material sexual explícito.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coldplay – “What If”
> 
> What if there was no lie  
> Nothing wrong, nothing right  
> What if there was no time  
> And no reason, or rhyme
> 
> What if you should decide  
> That you don't want me there by your side  
> That you don't want me there in your life
> 
> What if I got it wrong  
> And no poem or song  
> Could put right what I got wrong  
> Or make you feel I belong
> 
> What if you should decide  
> That you don't want me there by your side  
> That you don't want me there in your life
> 
> Ooh ooh-ooh, that's right  
> Let's take a breath, jump over the side  
> Ooh ooh-ooh, that's right  
> How can you know it, if you don't even try  
> Ooh ooh-ooh, that's right
> 
> Every step that you take  
> Could be your biggest mistake  
> It could bend or it could break  
> That's the risk that you take
> 
> What if you should decide  
> That you don't want me there in your life  
> That you don't want me there by your side
> 
> Ooh ooh-ooh, that's right  
> Let's take a breath, jump over the side  
> Ooh ooh-ooh, that's right  
> How can you know when you don't even try  
> Ooh ooh-ooh, that's right
> 
> Ooh ooh-ooh, that's right,  
> Let's take a breath, jump over the side  
> Ooh ooh-ooh, that's right,  
> You know that darkness always turns into light  
> Ooh-ooh, that's right

_Scully estaba corriendo por un pasillo y tratando de abrir puertas, pero todas estaban bloqueadas. Podía oír la voz de Mulder. Estaba detrás de una de esas puertas; sólo tenía que encontrar la correcta. Finalmente se abrió una de las puertas y ahí estaba Mulder. De repente estaban en la cama y él estaba acostado encima de ella, pero ella no podía recordar cómo había sucedido eso. Podía sentir su clítoris latiendo, adolorido. Oyó un sonido, como un golpeteo, y de golpe, todo estaba empezando a desvanecerse. **No no no. Sólo un poco más**. La cara de Mulder estaba por encima de la de ella. Él estaba acariciando su clítoris palpitante. No se había sentido tan bien en mucho tiempo. Ella iba a acabar, estaba tan cerca. Pero se estaba desvaneciendo..._

Scully abrió los ojos. ¡Maldita sea! Todavía estaba un poco oscuro, y el sol iba a aparecer pronto. Podía oír un pájaro carpintero en un árbol cercano. Ese había sido un buen sueño, pero ahora no podía recordar bien los detalles. Fue desapareciendo de su memoria tan rápidamente como la arena se escurría a través de los dedos. Pero la sensación de hormigueo se mantenía intacta haciendo que se retorciese en el lugar. Había un cuerpo caliente detrás de ella, y el brazo izquierdo de Mulder la sostenía con fuerza contra él. De pronto recordó dónde estaba y qué estaba haciendo allí; en esa tienda de campaña, en la profundidad del bosque de un Parque Estatal de Colorado, en un “Seminario de Trabajo en Equipo” del FBI.

Miró su reloj; eran las 5:28 am. Y Mulder seguía durmiendo. En silencio y tratando de hacer el menor movimiento perturbador posible, se aflojó del abrazo, giró su cuerpo arrastrándose para el otro lado, y lo miró. Se veía tan tranquilo. Se preguntó si estaba soñando, y si esos sueños eran felices. Esperaba que lo fueran. Scully comenzó a acariciarle la frente con la punta de su dedo índice derecho, trazando las cejas y la nariz, suavemente rozando su mejilla con la parte posterior de los dedos, antes de trazar sus labios.

Sus dedos suavemente viajaron por el cuello y la clavícula que sobresalían de la camiseta de mangas largas azul navy. Una idea fugaz de ir más lejos por su cuerpo entró en su mente. ¡PARA, Dana! Scully apartó la mano y empujó esos sentimientos fuera. A pesar de que había hecho todo lo posible por ignorar y suprimir su amor por Mulder, ahora ya no podía dejar de hacerlo, los sentimientos sexuales hacia su compañero habían sido enterrados aún más profundo pero la fuerza de todo lo que sentía por él era mucho más fuerte que la pared que los contenía. Él era todo para ella, y pensar en Mulder en un contexto sexual siempre le había parecido demasiado riesgoso. Scully se había obligado a no pensar en él de esa manera, por miedo; miedo a la pérdida, miedo al rechazo, miedo al cambio; miedo por que su asociación quedara arruinada si las cosas no salían bien, miedo de las posibilidades si eso que deseaba sucediera.

Mulder abrió los ojos. Miró a Scully, parpadeando despierto.

“Buenos días.” Scully le habló en voz baja. “¿Dormiste bien?”

Él suspiró. “ Fue el mejor descanso que he tenido desde que me acuerdo... hasta que apareció ese maldito pájaro carpintero. ¿Dónde está mi arma, Scully?”

Ella sonrió. “En el suelo de la carpa al lado del colchón, donde la dejaste.”

“Voy a dispararle a ese puto pájaro.”

 “Vamos, Mulder. Tenemos que levantar el campamento.”

 “Scully, no. Quedémonos aquí todo el día.”Cerró los ojos y la apretó con más fuerza a él.

 “No, no vamos a volver a dormirnos. No podemos quedarnos aquí todo el día, porque entonces no vamos a ser los primeros en el reservorio.”

 “Ugh, Scullyyyy... ¿A quién carajo le importa? Todo esto es ridículo.”

Scully se sintió un poco decepcionada, y no respondió. El silencio prolongado causó que Mulder abriera los ojos y la mirara.

“No quise decir que era ridículo estar aquí contigo, Scully...” dijo amablemente. “Me refiero a todo el propósito de esta cosa. ¿Cómo podrá el senderismo y el camping supuestamente hacer que nosotros trabajaramos mejor juntos? Es imposible.”

 “Técnicamente, este tipo de retiros no es para parejas que han estado juntas durante todo el tiempo que nosotros llevamos como compañeros.” respondió Scully. “Todos los del grupo sólo llevan un año, como máximo, de colegas. Esto no está diseñado para personas que se conocen entre sí, así como nosotros lo hacemos... con este grado de intimidad. Pero eso no quiere decir que este viaje no ha sido beneficioso. Finalmente tú te comunicaste conmigo, ¿no?”

Él frunció los labios y soltó un bufido.

Scully sonrió e inclinó su rostro más cerca del suyo. Las facciones de Mulder se suavizaron. A continuación, ella rozó la punta de su nariz contra la de su compañero. “Vamos, tenemos que comenzar el día.”

 “Pero, ¿quién se preocupa por un estúpido trofeo, Scully?” Gimió resistiéndose. “Yo digo que deberíamos ser los últimos en llegar allí. Quedémonos aquí a disfrutar de nosotros mismos.

 “Mulder, tenemos que llegar al reservorio antes que todos los demás.” dijo con firmeza, arrastrándose para poder liberarse del abrazo, y se dio vuelta para abrir el saco de dormir.

 “Scully, ¿de dónde salió esa vena competitiva y tan repentina? Nunca había visto ese lado tuyo.”

 - La derrota de todos los demás no es realmente lo que me interesa. “Susurró mientras bajaba del colchón y abría la cremallera de la tienda. “Sólo quiero que le des el maldito trofeo de “Primer Lugar” a la Subdirectora Cassidy.”

Se volvió para darle una mirada de complicidad a Mulder. Él sonrió, y luego comenzó a moverse fuera del colchón siguiéndola fuera de la tienda.

*****

A las 06:16 am el sol se había levantado, y a las 6:30 Mulder y Scully habían empacado su campamento y se trasladaban a la “Ruta de Senderismo C” a sólo unas 20 yardas al norte del camping. Eran 10 millas hasta el embalse, y normalmente sólo les tomaría un poco más de tres horas hacer la excursión, pero el tiempo era muy caluroso y la pista contenía numerosas pendientes pronunciadas y descensos. La caminata no era fácil, pero en un par de ocasiones llegaron a un prado inundado de flores silvestres o a una cascada, lo que les permitió tomar descansos cortos y volver a llenar sus cantimploras con agua fresca.

Caminaron juntos a un ritmo constante, Mulder iba firmemente de tres a cinco pasos detrás de Scully disfrutando de ser guiado por su compañera. Ella iba contando historias de viajes de campamento con su familia alrededor de Maryland cuando era una niña, Mulder también compartió algunas experiencias de su infancia dentro del Programa de Guías Indios YMCA. Le gustaba estar así con Scully; pasar tiempo a solas con ella, mientras que no estaban trabajando en un caso, ni en busca de respuestas y sospechosos, sin estar temiendo por sus vidas. Simplemente disfrutar de su mutua compañía. Tal vez en realidad podría salir del FBI de una vez y tener una vida real.

Pero ¿qué pasaba con esa nave espacial? ¿Qué iba a pasar con su hermana? ¿Qué pasaba con ese chip en el cuello de Scully? ¿Podría realmente sólo irse, caminar fuera sin conocer las respuestas? ¿Y si se pasaba buscando por siempre y nunca encontraba esa verdad? ¿Podría hacer eso para siempre? ¿Realmente sería lo que Scully quisiera hacer? Se había estado engañando a sí mismo pensando que sería capaz de hacer esto sin ella. Apenas terminaría de empujarla fuera de los X- Files y ya sentiría que le cortaban su brazo izquierdo. Pero... ¿qué hacer con ella? La quería, pero no sabía hasta que punto era capaz de hacer caso omiso a eso y mantener el status quo entre ellos. Aunque se esforzaría por hacerlo por el bien de ella. Incluso si eso lo atormentaba.

Pero... ¿Qué quería Scully? Mulder no podía imaginarla dejándolo, o tal vez casándose y siguiendo adelante con su vida lejos de él, a pesar de que en realidad, eso podría ser bueno, lo mejor para su compañera. Ella ya se había sacrificado lo suficiente por él, y sabía que la estaba, invariablemente, obligando a vivir una vida solitaria al mantenerla a su lado. Sabía, por supuesto, que era la vida de Scully y que ella tomaba sus propias decisiones. Pero Scully era leal y tal vez incluso se sentía obligada a permanecer a su lado sin importar qué sucediera. Nunca lo había abandonado, aunque el sentido común le decía que debería hacerlo.

Mulder suponía que no había nada de malo en mantener su amistad como estaba. A lo mejor no tendría todo lo que deseaba de ella, pero aún así podía mantenerla en su vida. Cuando ella rozó la nariz contra la suya, deseó tanto, con tantas fuerzas, tomar su rostro entre sus manos y besarla. Rodar sobre ella y hacerle el amor en esa tienda. Habían dormido al lado del otro durante toda la noche, compartiendo un saco de dormir, pero no habían cruzado ninguna línea. No hubo espacio personal entre ellos, invadieron todo y sin embargo las fronteras estaban implícitas. Los límites entre ellos estaban claramente definidos. Sin embargo, aún estaba esa intimidad entre ellos, Mulder podía sentirla en el aire.

Ellos estaban juntos, punto y aparte; sí. Pero mantenimiento una distancia constante. Si fueran a saltar esa distancia, si su dinámica cambiara de manera que estuviesen juntos en todos los sentidos, eso podría... ¿hacer las cosas mejor entre ellos? ¿O peor? ¿Obtendrían mucho más de lo que ya tenían? ¿O sería algo que finalmente se interpondría entre ellos? ¿La perdería? No... Eso sería insoportable. La sóla idea lo llenó de angustia y cierto temor.

*****

A las 12:48 horas Mulder y Scully, acalorados y pegajosos por la caminata de 10 millas, llegaron a la: “Golden Creek Reservoir”. No había nadie más allí. El lago azul era brillante y podían ver las Cheyenne Mountain a la distancia. La brisa fresca llenó el aire con un olor fresco y limpio. Había varias mesas de picnic esparcidas, junto a las fogatas.

Sobre una mesa, a unas 10 yardas al oeste, había una gran caja de madera. Junto a ella había un portapapeles con una hoja de registro. Pusieron sus mochilas sobre la mesa. Mulder escribió su nombre junto al de Scully en la primera línea, mientras que ella abría la caja. Sacó unas hojas engrapadas, en la página superior contrastaba el logo de: “Team Builders Ex”. Se veía como una carta, y notó que Bob y Randy habían firmado la parte inferior. Scully entregó el papel a Mulder, y siguió examinando el contenido de la caja.

Él comenzó a leer en voz alta: “Felicitaciones por llegar a la: Golden Creek Reservoir. Esperamos que su experiencia de vivir la excursión por este lugar haya sido positiva. Estamos seguros de que usted descubrió la necesidad de quedarse junto a su pareja a medida que trabajaban juntos para sobrevivir en la reserva natural. Ustedes, sin duda, ahora ven el valor de las muchas habilidades destacadas en el discurso de apertura, las formas de comunicación y prácticas especialmente eficaces para hacer frente a los conflictos. Ustedes, sin duda, tienen un nuevo aprecio por todo lo que su pareja tiene para ofrecer, y esperamos que su asociación sea más armoniosa ahora de lo que era antes de empezar este viaje juntos...”.

Scully volvió la cabeza para mirar de frente a Mulder y sus ojos se encontraron. Él le hizo una mueca y ella sonrió.

 

Volvió a la carta: “También esperamos que su experiencia en el embalse acumule aún más sobre este fundamento a medida que aprendan a trabajar juntos como socios, como compañeros mientras trabajan dentro de un grupo aún más grande. Este paquete contiene más indicaciones”. Miró a Scully desconcertado. “¿Qué hay en la caja?”

 “Varias cañas de pescar, carnada y, cuchillos de caza, líquido para encendedores, sartenes, teteras, y carbón. ¿Qué dicen las instrucciones?”

Mulder volteó la página. “Una vez que hayan llegado al embalse, comenzará la: “Rescue Mission” del retiro de espacios naturales. Ustedes deberán trabajar en conjunto para que todo el grupo pueda sobrevivir hasta que se los rescate. No vamos a indicarles cuándo será. Podría ser en cualquier momento del sábado por la noche o incluso la mañana del domingo. Esperamos que se unan como un grupo, al tiempo que se esfuerzan por cultivar la comunicación y el trabajo en equipo con sus demás compañeros”.

Scully se resistió a la noticia. “¿Vamos a estar atrapados aquí hasta mañana? Quería estar de regreso esta noche en el motel.”

Mulder suspiró. Ella sacudió la cabeza con incredulidad. Luego regresó a las indicaciones.

 “Regla #1: Deben permanecer todos juntos en el embalse. No pueden separarse e irse a otra parte. Regla #2: Debe haber un agente masculino “Y” una agente femenina despierta en todo momento por seguridad”.

Scully se sentó delante de la caja en el asiento de la mesa. “Realmente esperaba poder bañarme, Mulder. Siento asco de mí misma.”

“Bueno, no hay nadie alrededor, Scully…” respondió. “Y probablemente no lo habrá durante mucho tiempo. Toma un baño en el lago.”

Ella le dedicó una mirada aprensiva. Bañarse en el lago y ser sorprendida desnuda y desprevenida por los demás agentes no era precisamente lo que tenía en mente.

 “Scully, nadie va a llegar aquí por el momento, por lo menos no pronto. Hemos llegado horas por delante de todo el mundo gracias a tu descubrimiento en el mapa de la ruta en canoa.”

Todavía se sentía insegura al respecto.

“Esto es lo que vamos a hacer...” Mulder suspiró, poniendo los papeles sobre la mesa. “Voy a meterme al agua también. Estoy seguro de que apesto. Y así ambos tomaríamos un baño, y podremos usar ropa limpia.”

Scully se sintió mejor, en un primer momento. Pero mientras caminaban hacia el lago, el estómago se le lleno de mariposas. Cuando llegaron a la orilla del agua, se quedaron en silencio, dudando. Ella volvió la cabeza para mirarlo y lo sorprendió mirándola fijamente. Se sintió muy tímida de repente.

“Está bien…” dijo Scully. “Si te quedas aquí, voy a ir alrededor de la curva justo a la derecha para bañarme y lavar mi ropa. No vamos a vernos, pero aún así seremos capaces de escucharnos por si necesitamos algo.”

Mulder asintió con la cabeza. “Estoy de acuerdo.”

Ella hizo su camino a lo largo del borde del agua, que se curvaba hacia la derecha y luego abruptamente volvía hacia el interior, creando algo parecido a una pared. No podía ver a Mulder, pero podía oírlo quitándose las botas Timberland. Oyó cuando se desprendía el cinturón. Esto le dio una sensación reconfortante, saber que no estaba completamente sola ahí, sobre todo porque ella se estaba desnudando. Mulder estaba a un grito de distancia si lo necesitaba. Scully se quitó la chaqueta que había atado alrededor de su cintura, se quitó las botas, los jeans y la camisa y los apiló sobre la hierba. Luego dirigió una mirada nerviosa a su alrededor. Nadie podía verla ahí, y lo único que se escuchaba era a Mulder aullando cuando entró al agua.

 “¿Está realmente tan fría, Mulder?” Le gritó preocupada.

“Es shockeante al principio, pero ahora no está tan mal.” Respondió. “Gracias al cielo que es un día caluroso.”

Scully se quitó el sujetador y la ropa interior, y los lavó en el lago frotando suavemente con una piedra lisa. Los puso en la hierba, a secar, junto a la pila de ropa. Luego entró al lago, jadeando cuando el agua fría la envolvió. Pero pronto se aclimató a la temperatura y se sintió muy a gusto. Era un placer librarse del sudor y la suciedad de su cuerpo. Se frotó los brazos y piernas, nadó un poco y paró para frotarse la cara con el agua fresca.

 “¡Oye, Scully!” Gritó Mulder. “¿Sabías que hay amebas que residen en los lagos que pueden comerse tu cerebro?”

“¿Estás hablando de la _Naegleria fowleri_?” Le contestó.

“¿Así se llama? Como sea... ¡No te aconsejo poner la cabeza bajo el agua! Yo no voy a hacerlo por lo menos. Ya tuve bastantes problemas cerebrales este año.”

“Mulder, este no es un lago de agua cálida. ¡No te preocupes por eso!”

Scully se metió bajo el agua, usó sus dedos para frotarse el cuero cabelludo y peinarse. Empezó a nadar sin preocuparse. El agua se sentía tan bien contra su piel. Se preguntó qué estaría haciendo Mulder. Se había quedado en silencio. Nadó hacia la curva pronunciada de la orilla tan silenciosamente como le fue posible para alcanzar su punto máximo alrededor del borde.

Estaba de pie, de espaldas a ella, y el agua le llegaba a la cintura. Se refregaba los brazos, el pecho y la cara, y luego se vertía agua sobre la parte posterior de los hombros. Su espalda brillaba bajo el sol. _Es realmente hermoso_ , pensó. Quería ir hasta él y abrazarlo, pasarle los brazos alrededor de su cintura y besarlo. Realmente deseaba besarlo, perderse entre sus labios, saborear su boca, enredarse con su lengua, sentirlo reaccionar contra su cuerpo y finalmente decirle que lo amaba. Pero de repente, todos sus pensamientos fueron superados por un profundo sentimiento de tristeza, y no estaba muy segura de por qué. De repente se sintió desesperada, las cosas entre ellos iban a quedarse para siempre en un stand- still. Las cosas nunca cambiarían. Quiso llorar.

*****

Scully salió del agua y se acercó a la pila de ropa en la hierba. Su sujetador y bragas estaban suficientemente secas. Su cabello se había rizado, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto. Se vistió rápido gritándole a Mulder para decirle que ya había salido del agua. Esperó a que la llamara y se dirigió hacia él. Buscaron sus mochilas, y decidieron armar la tienda en el camping más alejado de las mesas y fogatas centrales. Una vez que la carpa estuvo armada, Scully infló el colchón y lo puso en el interior, mientras que él tomaba el hacha y se dirigía al bosque para recoger leña.

Mulder regresó con bastante leña y algunas ramas más grandes entre los brazos, mientras colocaba todo en el pozo de la fogata, notó que Scully estaba bostezando.

“Ha sido un día muy largo...” Le dijo, mientras comprobaba su reloj; eran las 14:31 horas. “¿Tienes hambre?”

“¡Siií!” Gimió “Me muero de hambre.”

Tomó el líquido inflamable de la caja y los fósforos de su mochila, y comenzó a encender el fuego. Puso los hot dogs restantes en los pinchos, los puso al otro lado del fuego, girándolos constantemente para que se cocinen de manera uniforme. Scully tomó los sacos de dormir y los puso uno sobre el otro en la hierba a pocos pies de distancia del campamento designado. Se quitó las botas y se sentó de espaldas al fuego. Él la miró detenidamente, observó como su cabello ondulado de color rojo brillaba al sol mientras ella cerraba los ojos disfrutando del momento. Mulder se sentó en el saco de dormir junto a ella para comer, cuando terminaron se quedaron en silencio recostados uno al lado del otro, al cabo de unos minutos, Scully se acomodó de costado y se durmió. Cuando Mulder notó que estaba dormida se quedó muy quieto observándola descansar, se sintió contento de haber sido enviado a ese retiro. Tal vez no era tan ridículo después de todo.

CONTINUARÁ…


	12. “A veces al buscar alternativas extremas, pasas por alto la razón que tienes delante de tus ojos”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mulder y Scully terminan el retiro de trabajo en equipo y llegan a conocer a algunos de sus compañeros agentes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Christina Perri – “Human”
> 
> I can hold my breath  
> I can bite my tongue  
> I can stay awake for days  
> If that's what you want  
> Be your number one
> 
> I can fake a smile  
> I can force a laugh  
> I can dance and play the part  
> If that's what you ask  
> Give you all I am
> 
> I can do it  
> I can do it  
> I can do it
> 
> But I'm only human  
> And I bleed when I fall down  
> I'm only human  
> And I crash and I break down  
> Your words in my head, knives in my heart  
> You build me up and then I fall apart  
> 'Cause I'm only human
> 
> I can turn it on  
> Be a good machine  
> I can hold the weight of worlds  
> If that's what you need  
> Be your everything
> 
> I can do it  
> I can do it  
> I'll get through it
> 
> But I'm only human  
> And I bleed when I fall down  
> I'm only human  
> And I crash and I break down  
> Your words in my head, knives in my heart  
> You build me up and then I fall apart  
> 'Cause I'm only human
> 
> I'm only human  
> I'm only human  
> Just a little human
> 
> I can take so much  
> 'Til I've had enough
> 
> 'Cause I'm only human  
> And I bleed when I fall down  
> I'm only human  
> And I crash and I break down  
> Your words in my head, knives in my heart  
> You build me up and then I fall apart  
> 'Cause I'm only human

En el transcurso de la tarde- noche los agentes del FBI restantes fueron llegando al reservorio, saludaron efusivamente a Mulder y Scully a medida que iban llegando. La mayoría de ellos tampoco parecía muy contento con la idea de quedarse allí por otra noche. Uno por uno, los compañeros iban eligiendo un camping para instalar sus tiendas de campaña. Todo el mundo estuvo de acuerdo en hacer una gran hoguera, y varios agentes tomaron las cañas y fueron hacia el lago para pescar la cena para el grupo.

Una vez que la hoguera se puso en marcha, y los agentes regresaban del lago con una amplia oferta de truchas arco iris y lobinas negra, la escena adquirió una atmósfera social real. Apenas pasaban de las 19:00 horas, y todos fueron tomando sus sillas plegables dejándolas alrededor de la hoguera. Además de Scully, sólo había otras cuatro agentes femeninas en el grupo. Una de ellas se acercó a Scully mientras estaba sentada junto a Mulder. Scully notó inmediatamente que era muy joven, probablemente principio de los veinte, y muy bonita, con la piel lisa de color marrón claro, brillante cabello oscuro, y ojos almendrados.

“Hola, soy Layla.” Dijo mientras estrechaba la mano de Scully, sonriendo.

 “Dana. Hola.” Le respondió Scully mientras devolvía la sonrisa.

“Estamos tratando de reunir los suministros para comer s'more (original de los campings. Sándwich de galletas asadas relleno con chocolate y malvaviscos) junto a la hoguera. - dijo Layla.” Hasta ahora tenemos galletas Graham y tabletas de chocolate. Ahora estamos a la caza de malvaviscos.

“Oh, tengo algunos.” Informó Scully, levantándose. Se acercó a la carpa a unos pies detrás de ellos y tomó los malvaviscos de su mochila.

“¡Ohhh, gracias!” Gimió cuando Scully regresó. “¿Te gustaría venir con nosotras? Vamos a hacer los “s’more” para el grupo.” Layla asintió con la cabeza en dirección de las otras mujeres sentadas en una mesa a unas 30 yardas detrás de ellos.

“¡Yee Haw!” Mulder bromeó mientras se sentaba más derecho en la silla.

Layla dirigió a Scully una mirada de perplejidad.

“Ignora eso.” Le dijo Scully deliberadamente. “Claro, estaría encantada de unirme a ustedes.” Giró para caminar con Layla.

 “Scully, ¿a dónde vas?” Mulder se quejó.

 “Voy a pasar el rato con las chicas, Mulder.” Le informó Scully, le sonrió y caminó hacia el grupo de mujeres.

“Genial.” Mulder se quejó en voz baja.

Mientras se dirigían a unirse con las otras mujeres, Layla la miró. “¿Por qué te llamó: ‘Scully’?”

“¿Qué quieres decir? Ese es mi nombre.”

Layla vaciló. “Sí,tú apellido... pero tu nombre es ‘Dana’.”

 “Oh, bueno, sí... No sé. Nunca me llama así... en contadas ocasiones lo hizo... Sólo soy ‘Scully’ para él.”

Scully se dio cuenta de que nunca se hizo esa pregunta realmente. Claro, Mulder odiaba su nombre de pila, pero ella no sentía nada similar hacia el suyo. Y él la había llamado Dana en algunas ocasiones en el pasado, por lo general si él estaba de un humor extraño, emocional o si se estaba burlando de ella y ‘Dana’ adquirió un tono más sarcástico. Mientras Scully se sentaba a la mesa con las demás agentes, todas en sus mediados o finales de los 20 años, comenzaron a presentarse, y así pudo conocer algo más sobre ellas, incluido el hecho de que todas llamaban a sus compañeros por sus nombres de pila.

La agente especial Layla Abbas, cuya familia emigró a los Estados Unidos desde Irán en la década del ‘70, tenía una Maestría en Justicia Criminal de la Universidad de Temple. Ella y su compañero, el agente especial James McGill, trabajaban en la Unidad de Contraterrorismo en la Oficina de Campo de Oklahoma City. La agente especial Erin Ames, una burbujeante  californiana rubia con un completo bronceado perfecto, tenía una Licenciatura en Sociología de la Universidad de San Diego y una Maestría en Psicología de la Universidad de Boston, y trabajaba en la Unidad de Negociación de Rehenes fuera de la Oficina de Campo de Omaha junto con su compañero, el agente especial Frank Wallace.

La agente Especial Terra Vassello, una italiana de ojos y pelo castaño oscuro, tenía una Maestría en Ciencias Forenses de la Universidad Pace, y había trabajado con la policía de New York (NYPD) un par de años antes de graduarse de la Academia del FBI el año anterior. Ella y su compañero, el agente especial Henry Steele, trabajaban en la Unidad de Delitos Violentos de la Oficina Local de St. Louis. La agente especial Shenelle Block, una mujer que parecía pertenecer más a la portada de una revista de modas en lugar de hacer cumplir la ley, tenía un Doctorado en Criminología del estado de la Florida. Trabajaba en la Unidad de Crimen Organizado en la oficina de campo de Chicago con su compañero, el agente especial Guy Conley.

Pronto la conversación giró en torno a las vidas personales, y para sorpresa de Scully, ellas tenían una. Sus vidas no giraban completamente alrededor del trabajo o sus compañeros, salvo quizá Layla, de quién sospechaba que su vida personal y su compañero giraban en el mismo nivel. Scully descubrió que tenía poco que aportar a esta conversación. Mientras las escuchaba hablar de sus esperanzas para sus carreras y vidas, la sensación de tristeza que había sentido al ver a Mulder en el lago volvió con mucha más fuerza y se clavó dentro suyo aún más profundo.

Había sido como ellas alguna vez. Recién salida de la academia, había conseguido un puesto como Instructora de Patología Forense en Quantico. Tenía una vida social, tenía amigos. Incluso tenía citas. Tenía una vida sexual intensa. ¿Quién era esa persona que solía ser? Scully apenas podía recordarlo. Estaba la vida antes de Mulder y la vida después de Mulder, y todo lo anterior estaba empezando a convertirse en un borrón.

Scully, tenía sólo 35, todavía podía tener una vida si quería una. Pero ella quería una vida con Mulder, y no parecía que eso llegaría alguna vez a ser una realidad. Se sentía desesperada. Se sentía atrapada. Y las dudas se estaban introduciendo en ella de manera progresiva. ¿Mulder realmente la amaba? Pensaba que lo hacía, pero tal vez ella estaba equivocada. Se lo había dicho una vez, pero él acababa de ser encontrado inconsciente en el océano y despotricaba incoherencias sobre la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Si él la amaba, quizá no la amaba lo suficiente o en la forma en que ella lo deseaba. ¿Era realmente tan buena en ocultar sus sentimientos que Mulder no tenía ni idea de lo que sentía por él? Mulder nunca dio un indicio de que pensara en ella en cualquier otra forma que no sea como su compañera o amiga. Sus flirteos casuales e insinuaciones eran en realidad mecanismos de defensa, a no ser tomadas en serio. ¿Realmente no sentía nada más por ella que amistad? ¿Y cuánto tiempo podría ella esperar con la esperanza de que algún día lo hiciese?

A las 19:49 horas se puso el sol, y las mujeres tenían ya todo organizado para preparar los pastelitos. Comenzaron a caminar hacia la hoguera. Los peces ya limpios se extendían sobre la mesa más cercana a la hoguera, a la espera de ser asados. Los agentes estaban esparcidos, algunos sentados en pequeños grupos y otros junto al lago, hablando.

Scully estaba empezando a sentir un poco de frío, así que caminó hacia la tienda que compartía con Mulder para buscar su chaqueta. Layla decidió caminar con ella para que no tuviera que hacer el camino de regreso sola.

“Se está poniendo oscuro, después de todo... y tu tienda está bastante alejada del resto... casí no se ve desde aquí.” Susurró Layla en forma admonitoria.

“Layla, aquí todos somos agentes del FBI.”Le sonrió.

 “Nunca se es demasiado cuidadoso.”

Scully se rió entre dientes. “Sí, bueno... estoy armada.”

“Todos lo estamos.”

Scully miró a la joven y se preguntó de qué horrores su familia y ella habrían escapado. Cuando llegaron a la tienda, se encontraron con que Mulder seguía en el mismo lugar donde lo habían dejado, pero ahora lo acompañaban otros cuatro agentes. Parecía que estaban en medio de una interesante conversación. Layla la tomó del brazo suavemente, tirando de ella para llevarla detrás de la tienda, y luego puso su dedo delante de su boca, haciendo un gesto para que no hablase y le guiñó un ojo con picardía.

*****

“Ustedes dos son afortunados.”Bufó el agente Robert Babcock, quien aparentaba tener bastante más de los 30 años que realmente tenía. “Tienen compañeras candentes. Y yo estoy aqui atascado con este ‘bagre’”.

Su compañero, el agente Lewis Jackson, se echó a reír con ganas.

“La pelirroja está realmente candente, es cierto. “Acotó el agente Lawrence Stewart mientras ataba una de sus botas.

“Su nombre es la Agente Scully.”Murmuró Mulder tratando de frenar su irritación.

“Ok... La “Agente Scully” es un pedazo de mujer muy candente” Replicó Stewart. “Me encantan las pelirrojas. Son realmente calientes…” Mulder hervía. “Pero realmente lo siento por ti, hombre.” Asintió con la cabeza en dirección al Agente James McGill, que estaba sentado a la derecha de Mulder, en la silla que Scully había ocupado antes. Tenía el cabello rubio y ojos azules, y estaba mediando los 20 años. Mulder pensó que parecía el típico boy scout américano, y probablemente había sido el mariscal de campo (quarterback) de la secundaria y Rey del baile de graduación.

“¿Y por qué lo sientes?” Preguntó McGill, mirando a Stewart. Mulder pensó que parecía estar preparándose.

 “Debido a que tienes una “Towelhead” (forma despectiva de llamar a alguien del Medio Oriente “cabeza de toalla”) como compañera. Quiero decir... ¿A quién jodiste tanto para que te atasque con una árabe?”

Mulder estaba sorprendido por lo que acababa de oír. No le gustó el giro repentino que había tomado la conversación. Miró alrededor y notó que el resto estaba igual de shockeado, prestó atención al agente McGill quien miraba fijamente a Stewart.

“En primer lugar, ella es persa. No es árabe.” Dijo McGill con calma. “En segundo lugar, habla así de ella otra vez y te rompo la cara.”

Mulder pudo ver el enrojecimiento arrastrándose desde el cuello hasta la cara de McGill. Supuso que la asociación entre McGill y Abbas podría estar siendo algo más que estrictamente profesional. El grupo consiguió tranquilizar a James y el agente Stewart se excusó. Como el clima aún se podía cortar con cuchillo, Stewart se levantó diciendo que iba a averiguar si su compañero necesitaba ayuda para cocinar el pescado. Los agentes Jackson y Babcock también encontraron una razón para salir del lugar.

“No es fácil tener una mujer hermosa como compañera, ¿verdad?” Dijo el agente McGill a Mulder.

El suspiró. “No, no siempre.”

“Quiero decir....” McGill vaciló. “Quieres protegerla de esa basura de charla de vestuario; defender su dignidad, su respetabilidad. Ella es una excelente agente, una persona increíble. Y al mismo tiempo, quieres darle la impresión de que eres un campeón, al igual que no crees que ella pueda cuidar de sí misma y debes estar preocupándote siempre... aunque ella lo deteste. Pero no puedo soportar la mierda que la gente dice acerca de ella. O acerca de nosotros. Es muy frustrante a veces.”

Mulder se rió entre dientes. “Sé lo que quieres decir. Lo entiendo. Pero, ¿crees que ella es la compañera adecuada para ti? ¿O crees que sería mejor trabajar con alguien más?”

James lo miró fijamente. “Ella es mi pareja perfecta. Es ‘mi’compañera ideal. No puedo imaginar estar con nadie más.”

Mulder sonrió. “Bueno, entonces a la mierda todos los demás. A la mierda con lo que dicen y al carajo con lo que piensan.”

“¿Cuánto tiempo llevas trabajando junto a la agente Scully?”

“Seis años.”

“¿Estás casado? ¿Tienes algún niño?” Le preguntó curioso.

“No. ¿Por qué?”

“Me preguntaba cómo este trabajo va a afectar mi vida.” respondió. “Me gustaría casarme, tener algunos niños. Pero el trabajo puede ser peligroso, y es una cosa seria a considerar cuando se piensa acerca de tus seres queridos. Además, la carga de trabajo es indignante. No es de extrañar que los agentes solo terminen involucrándose con gente del trabajo. Debe ser difícil sostener una relación, ¿no?”

“Hmm... bueno, realmente sólo tuve una relación seria desde que me uní al FBI” respondió Mulder. “Ella terminó por convertirse en un agente del FBI también. Pero se fue hace casi ocho años.”

“¿No ha tenido una novia en ocho años?” Preguntó McGill, mirándolo horrorizado. “Wow... Creo que me volvería loco. Entonces, ¿dónde está ella ahora?”

Mulder suspiró. “Muerta.”

McGill pasó saliva ruidosamente. “¡Oh, hombre! Lo siento. ¿Cuál era su nombre?”

“Diana” Respondió.

“Entonces... ¿por ocho años…?” Preguntó McGill tentativamente.

Mulder negó lentamente con la cabeza y se encogió de hombros. “No lo sé... Supongo que en principio sólo me lancé a trabajar para olvidarme de ella. Yo estaba solo antes de ella, y resultó no ser demasiado difícil reanudar el estar solo después de ella.”

James McGill pensó sobre eso por un minuto. “Sí, pero... ocho años sin pareja. ¿Alguna vez piensas en casarte? ¿Tener hijos?”

“Honestamente, el matrimonio nunca me interesó.” Le respondió. “Estoy seguro que eso proviene de mis padres. Y la única mujer con la que me imaginé teniendo hijos ahora...” Mulder suspiró. “Bueno, eso es imposible...”

“Ok...” McGill le respondió.

Mulder creía que la conversación se estaba convirtiendo en algo deprimente. No quería pensar en Scully siendo estéril. O a Scully con cáncer, y literalmente no quería pensar nada sobre Diana, o cualquiera de las cosas terribles que habían ocurrido en los últimos años. Se preguntó dónde estaba Scully y por qué había estado fuera tanto tiempo. Pero entonces supuso que probablemente sería agradable para ella tener un poco de compañía femenina. Se preguntó qué estaría hablando Scully con esas otras mujeres. Ella probablemente no había tenido mucho de ese tipo de cosas desde que su hermana fue asesinada. Genial, vamos a añadir el asesinato de Melissa a la lista de toda esta mierda de paseo por el carril de la memoria.

“¿Qué hay acerca de la agente Scully?”

 “¿Qué?” Preguntó Mulder, saliendo de su ensimismamiento.

“¿Está casada?”

“¡Oh, no!” Respondió Mulder sonriendo.

“¿Tienen... o han tenido... ustedes dos... una...?...Algo... ya sabes...” Preguntó tentativamente.

“No, nunca.”

“¿Wow en serio? ¡¿En seis años?!” McGill lo miró sorprendido.

“Es probablemente por eso que hemos estado juntos durante seis años.” Mulder respondió inexpresivo.

“Nunca digas nunca.” contestó McGill. “Han pasado ocho años, hermano.Vive un poco.”

Mulder suspiró. Deseó que Scully se diera prisa y volviese allí con él.

El agente McGill realmente no sabía qué más decir. “Bueno, fue un placer hablar contigo, Mulder. Creo que voy a ir a buscar a Layla.” Luego se puso de pie, y después de estrechar la mano de Mulder, se marchó al otro lado de la hoguera en busca de su pareja.

Mulder rodó los ojos.

*****

Scully y Layla todavía estaban de pie al lado de la tienda de campaña, a pocos pies detrás de donde Mulder estaba sentado. Scully miró al agente McGill caminando en la dirección opuesta. Layla la estaba viendo fijamente a la cara.

“¿Estás bien, Dana?” Le susurró. Scully no dijo nada. Estaba luchando por contener las lágrimas. “¿Lo que el agente Mulder dijo es verdad? Nunca han tenido... o él solo está prot... ¿es verdad?” Parecía estar muy confundida sobre lo que hizo que Scully se pusiera de esa manera.

“Sí, él dijo la verdad. Nunca hemos tenido nada en ese sentido.” Scully respondió recomponiéndose.

Layla observó como Scully miraba hacía la parte posterior de la cabeza de Mulder. “No hay nada más angustioso que estar enamorada en silencio, ¿no? Y seis años es mucho tiempo para estar en agonía.”

Scully giró para darle una mirada sorprendida a Layla. Ella le sostuvo la mirada, luego le dio en el hombro un suave apretón y fue en busca de su pareja.

Las emociones de Scully le estaban ganando la partida y ella debía revisarlas. Pero le estaba resultando difícil. ¿Mulder no había concluido su relación con Diana? ¿Esa era la razón por la que no podía seguir adelante? ¿Estaba muy enganchado con ella cuando se fue, y ahora con su muerte, él todavía seguía estándolo? Por supuesto, él no podía ser padre porque Diana estaba muerta. ¿Todos estos años él sólo había estado pensando en ella? Gibson Praise incluso le avisó sobre el hecho de que Mulder estaba pensando en Diana. Parecía tan obvio ahora; esa era la verdadera razón por la que las cosas entre ellos siguieran en ese eterno stand- still. ¿Cómo podía haber ignorado esa explicación si era la más probable? Ella era una científica, por el amor de Dios... ¿Cómo podía ser tan estúpida y pensar que podía pasar algo entre ellos? ¡Ilusa!

Esta era la brecha entre ellos, pensó Scully. Mulder realmente había causado esa distancia. Más allá de Diana. Incluso con su muerte, la rotura no podía ser eliminada porque Mulder la mantenía allí. ¿Podría él realmente aferrarse más a su relación con Diana cuando lo que ellos tenían era aún mucho más? Su relación se basaba principalmente en la verdad, por una cosa. Scully no podía obtener ninguna prueba real, pero estaba segura que Diana estaba trabajando con el Fumador. Su relación, su amistad, su compañerismo se basaba en la confianza y el respeto. ¿Lo que tenía con Diana siquiera era real? Mulder era un perfecto tonto.

*****

Cuando se puso más oscuro, el grupo se sentó en un círculo alrededor de la hoguera. Comieron pescado a la parrilla y los s'more recién hechos. Todos parecían estar disfrutando la comida y gozando las charlas. Mulder se sorprendió, y se sintió un poco decepcionado, cuando Scully regresó y tomó asiento frente a él, al otro lado de la hoguera. ¿Había pasado algo? Tal vez las conversaciones de Scully con las otras mujeres habían sido tan invasivas e incómodas como las que había tenido él. Mulder notó que claramente estaba evitando su mirada. ¿Qué mierda sucedía?

Mientras observaba a Scully a través de los destellos y chispas de la hoguera, pensó que ese día había sido uno de los mejores que había tenido en su maldita vida. Despertarse junto a Scully, caer en la idea que ella estaba ahí, que yacía junto a él, ir de excursión con ella, escucharla contar historias sobre su infancia, bañarse juntos (bueno... más o menos), observarla tomar una siesta sobre el césped, ver su sonrisa y escuchar su risa franca; bastaba sólo con la forma en que ella lo miraba. Todo había sido como en su sueño. Excepto que no había peligro. El Hombre Cáncer estaba lejos de él... y de ella. Volvió a mirarla entre las llamas, pensó que Scully nunca le había parecido más hermosa que ahora; sin maquillaje, su pelo rojo era un lío ondulado, las pecas saltando por toda su cara. Suspiró. Ella era preciosa.

*****

Ya eran las 23:21 horas del sábado, y no había ni rastro de Bob, Randy o cualquier rescatista. Scully apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos, y se estaba quedando dormida sobre la silla plegable. De pronto sintió que alguien agarraba su mano y abrió los ojos sobresaltada encontrándose con Mulder, de rodillas, frente a ella.

“Hey, vamos a dormir, Scully.” Susurró Mulder mientras le acariciaba la mano con el pulgar.

Scully bostezó. “Ok, va a ser lo mejor.”

Cuando estuvieron en el interior de la tienda de campaña, Scully se metió en su propio saco de dormir, subió la cremallera hasta arriba, y se colocó de manera tal para darle la espalda a Mulder. Y Mulder parecía tener un indicio de su estado de ánimo porque no trató de entablar conversación en ningún momento mientras caminaban hacia la tienda o dentro de ella. Pero Scully pudo notar una extraña expresión en su rostro cuando ella se dirigió a su saco de dormir. ¿Pensaba que iban a compartir el saco de nuevo? Tenía en claro que era ella quien debía poner fin a ese tipo de cosas. Esos gestos sólo alimentaban ridículamente sus esperanzas y no significaban nada para Mulder. A él no le importaba de esa manera, y ella debía dejar de esperar que lo hiciera. Mulder nunca sentiría algo como lo que ella necesitaba. Así que superalo, Dana. Olvídalo.

*****

A las 8:30 am del domingo, todo el grupo estaba con las mochilas preparadas a la espera del rescate. A las 9:00 en punto, Bob y Randy aterrizaron con un gran helicóptero negro en un claro a unas 100 yardas de la zona del camping. El grupo abordó y a las 11:00 estaban de vuelta en el River Dance Wilderness Lodge. Bob y Randy dieron una breve conferencia de clausura y entregaron los trofeos a las tres primeros parejas en llegar al embalse. Scully se alegró enormemente cuando fueron autorizados a utilizar las habitaciones para ducharse y asearse antes de salir.

Mulder y Scully se metieron en su coche de alquiler y se dirigieron al aeropuerto para tomar su vuelo de regreso a las 15:10 destino D.C. Ellos no habían hablado demasiado en todo ese día. Mulder parecía estar confundido por el silencio de Scully, pero ella no se sentía motivada para mantener la apariencia de que todo estaba bien, aunque eso fue lo que le dijo cada vez que él se lo preguntaba. ‘Estoy bien, Mulder’, repetía cada vez. Y él, por supuesto, no le creía.

Scully se sentó en silencio en el avión junto a Mulder, seguía pensando en algo que Layla le había dicho un rato antes de salir de Wilderness Lodge.

_“No sé si alguna vez has oído hablar de la Gran Inundación de Irán.” Le comentó cuando se estaban despidiendo en el estacionamiento mientras Mulder cargaba los bolsos en el coche. “ Fue en 1954, antes de que yo naciera. Mi padre tenía 12 años en ese momento y me ha contado la historia muchas veces. Durante la inundación, había una joven a la que le quedó su pie atrapado en la calle. Tal vez en el barro, o una reja. No lo sé. El agua seguía subiendo, pero no podía liberarse. La gente trató de ayudarla, pero no pudieron conseguir que su pie se safara. El agua seguía subiendo y subiendo. Ella finalmente se ahogó.”_

_“Eso es terrible...” Murmuró Scully aún sin entender a dónde se dirigía con esa historia._

_“Sí lo fue. Pero eso nunca me hubiera pasado a mí... ¿Sabes por qué?”_

_Scully negó con la cabeza y encogió levemente los hombros._

_“Porque yo hubiese dicho: ‘¡Córtala! ¡Ahora!’...A veces tenemos que amputar algo de raíz, no importa lo mucho que pueda doler, si el fin es sobrevivir y seguir adelante con tu vida.”_

_Layla le dirigió una mirada mordaz, luego se despidió y cruzó el estacionamiento para unirse al agente McGill._

Cuando Scully se sentó en su asiento en ese vuelo de regreso a casa, se preguntó si, eventualmente, iba a tener que amputar algo, o a alguien de su vida.

CONTINUARÁ…


	13. “Puedes matar a un hombre, pero no puedes matar lo que él representa. A no ser que destruyas su espíritu primero. Esa es una cosa bella de ver.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Otras reflexiones del Fumador.
> 
> Aviso: Los diálogos del episodio “One Son” no me pertenecen, no los escribi. Fueron escritos por Chris Carter y Frank Spotnitz y pertenecen a 1013 Productions y la 20th Century Fox.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Undisputed Truth – “Smiling Faces Sometimes”
> 
> Smiling faces sometimes pretend to be your friend  
> Smiling faces show no traces of the evil that lurks within  
> Smiling faces, smiling faces sometimes  
> They don't tell the truth  
> Smiling faces, smiling faces  
> Tell lies and I got proof
> 
> The truth is in the eyes  
> Cause the eyes don't lie  
> Remember a smile is just  
> A frown turned upside down  
> My friend let me tell you
> 
> Smiling faces, smiling faces sometimes  
> They don't tell the truth  
> Smiling faces, smiling faces  
> Tell lies and I got proof
> 
> Beware, beware of the handshake  
> That hides the snake  
> I'm telling you beware  
> Beware of the pat on the back  
> It just might hold you back  
> Jealousy, misery, envy
> 
> I tell you, you can't see behind smiling faces  
> Smiling faces sometimes they don't tell the truth  
> Smiling faces, smiling faces  
> Tell lies and I got proof  
> Smiling faces, smiling faces sometimes
> 
> They don't tell the truth  
> Smiling faces, smiling faces  
> Tell lies and I got proof  
> Smiling faces, smiling faces sometimes
> 
> I'm telling you beware, beware of the handshake  
> That hides the snake  
> Listen to me now, beware  
> Beware of that pat on the back  
> It just might hold you back
> 
> Smiling faces, smiling faces sometimes  
> They don't tell the truth  
> Smiling faces, smiling faces  
> Tell lies and I got proof
> 
> Your enemy won't do you no harm  
> Cause you'll know where he's coming from  
> Don't let the handshake and the smile fool ya  
> Take my advice I'm only tryin' to school ya

**Septiembre de 1998.**

Se sentó en el escritorio de su oficina con poca luz y sacó un cigarrillo de su paquete de Morley. Alguien llamó a la puerta y la vio entrar, tomando asiento frente a su escritorio.

“Gracias por venir a esta hora tardía.” Le dijo.

“No fue un problema.” Respondió ella.

Encendió su cigarrillo, dio una calada, y se recostó en su silla, relajando su postura. “Entonces, ¿cómo están marchando las pruebas en el chico?” Preguntó.

“Gibson lleva a cabo las pruebas regularmente. Su función cerebral es notable. Es toda una anomalía genética. Si tan sólo pudiéramos recrear de alguna manera algo igual. Si tan sólo los embarazos MUFON hubiesen tenido éxito.”

“Sí, sí sólo…” dijo, arrastrando otra calada de su cigarrillo. “¿Y los padres del niño?”

“Ellos no han dicho ni una palabra desde que recibieron el dinero.” Respondió ella. “No creo que vayan a ser un problema. La cirugía de Gibson está programada para esta semana. Esperamos entonces aprender aún más.”

Él asintió con la cabeza. “Bien. En realidad no te llamé para hablar sobre el niño. Acabo de regresar de Túnez. Strughold parece estar perdido sobre qué hacer respecto a Mulder.”

Ella no dijo nada, y esperó a que continuara.

“De hecho, todos nosotros lo estamos.” Murmuró. “Hemos recibido noticias de que los X- Files se han vuelto a abrir. Algo inoportuno después de todo lo que Mulder acaba de ver. Ahora no tiene más dudas. Está más decidido que nunca a exponernos.”

La mujer suspiró y se cruzó de brazos. “¿Qué estás pensando hacer?”

La miró por un momento. “Scully es la clave. La obsesión de Mulder son los X- Files, cierto. Eso era en todo lo que él pensaba y la única razón detrás de todo lo que hizo, en un primer momento. Pero eso ha cambiado ahora. El mundo de Mulder estaría completamente desmoronado sin Scully, incluso si él está ciego a la realidad.”

Ella frunció los labios. “Bueno, entonces usted debe separarlos para neutralizar a Mulder.”

Sacudió la cabeza. “No, no lo entiendes. Separarlos no funciona. Hemos intentado hacerlo, más de una vez. Nosotros incluso la mandamos a la Antártida, por el amor de Dios, y él fue hasta allí, encontró la manera de ir, hallarla y traerla de vuelta. Tal vez no está tan ciego como yo pensaba... Mulder es peligroso con ella, y aún más peligroso sin ella. Se convierte en un hombre que no tiene nada por lo que vivir. No tiene nada que perder sin Scully. Y se vuelve imprudente, no se detendrá ante nada. En un momento pensé que era un escenario perfecto para que pueda venir a trabajar con nosotros, pero estaba equivocado.”

“Entonces, ¿qué se puede hacer?” Preguntó confundida.

Él apagó el cigarrillo y dejó la colilla en el cenicero. “Ninguna fuerza externa puede interponerse entre ellos. Lo he intentado todo por debajo del asesinato. Y no tengo ninguna intención de matar a Mulder o a Scully. Pueden sernos útiles cuando sea necesario. Lo único que puede volverse contra ellos son ellos mismos. Si se separaran por su propia voluntad, bueno, eso sería algo completamente diferente. ¿No lo crees así?”

Lo miró fijamente mientras él sacaba otro cigarrillo de su paquete de Morley.

Él lo encendió y dio una larga calada. “Mulder nunca dejará a Scully. Es demasiado dependiente de su compañera. No tiene a nadie más, ni lo tendrá alguna vez. Y lo sabe. Pero como ya dije, Scully es la clave. En muchos sentidos, ella es una persona mucho más fuerte que él. Ella puede no querer vivir sin Mulder, pero es ciertamente capaz de hacerlo. Pero si ella fuera a dejar a Mulder por propia voluntad, necesitaría hacerlo por una buena razón. Una razón personal es lo único que se me ocurre que funcionaría.” La miró a través de su escritorio. “Sé que puedo contar contigo, Diana.”

Ella asintió. “¿Cómo le gustaría que proceda?” Preguntó Diana.

El hombre dio una nueva calada a su cigarrillo. “No puedo evitar que los X- Files sean reabiertos, pero arreglé las cosas para que Jeffrey esté en condiciones de tomar el control. Él va a necesitar una compañera, un socio.”

*****

**Febrero de 1999**

Los rebeldes eran un problema grave. Él sabía lo que tenía que hacer, pero no se atrevía a hacerlo. No podía ponerle fin a la madre de su hijo. El grupo también podría aceptar lo inevitable y permitir que comience de una vez. Todos iban a ser reunidos en El Rico Air Force Base más tarde esa noche. El futuro estaba aquí.

El teléfono de la oficina sonó. “¿Sí?” Respondió, mientras sacaba el paquete de Morley del bolsillo interior.

“Mulder y Scully estaban en la oficina de los Lone Gunman. Creo que la conversación le interesará.”

“Adelante.” Contestó.

El sonido del botón de la grabadora se oyó y de pronto la oficina se llenó con la voz de Scully.

_“Te pido que me escuches antes de emitir cualquier objeción. Mulder, les pedí a los Pistoleros que buscaran todo lo que pudieran acerca de Diana Fowley.”_

_“No tengo tiempo para esto.”_

_“Mulder, ella te está tomando por un tonto.”_

_“La conozco, Scully. Tú no.”_

_“La conocías. Ya no. Creo que te lo podemos probar.”_

_“Comenzó en el FBI con la Unidad Contra el Terrorismo Extranjero en 1991” Comenzó Byers.“Siete años en Europa.”_

_“Sin embargo, no hay ni un dato en los archivos del FBI acerca de sus actividades.” Agregó Scully._

_“¡OHH!” Se sorprendió irónicamente Mulder. “Espero que tengas algo más que eso para condenarla”_

_“Registros de viajes sacados de las aerolíneas que fueron borrados de los registros del FBI. Viajó con frecuencia por toda Europa Occidental. Viajes casi semanales a Túnez.”_

_“¿Con qué propósito?” Preguntó Mulder._

_“Eso es lo que no podíamos averiguar. Hasta que encontramos esto.” Respondió Langly._

_“Registro de la Red Mutual de Ovnis. (Mutual UFO Network).” Añadió Frohike._

_“MUFON” dijo Mulder._

_“La Agente Especial Diana Fowley del FBI visitó cada una de las sedes europeas, recabando datos sobre mujeres abducidas.” continuó Scully._

_“Recababa datos. Gran cosa.” Suspiró Mulder con cansancio._

_“O los ocultaba.”_

_“Scully, estás exagerando.”_

_“Mulder, cuando fui secuestrada, me colocaron un chip en el cuello. Me encontré con un grupo MUFON lleno de mujeres que habían tenido la misma experiencia.”_

_“Así que... ¿estás sugiriendo que Diana está supervisando a las mujeres abducidas? ¿Supervisando las pruebas?”_

_Scully se pasó la lengua por el labio tratando de controlar su enojo. “Me dices que Cassandra Spender es el sujeto crítico de un experimento, que podría ser la prueba de todo. Y, sin embargo, ¿quién la supervisa a ella? Mulder, puedo probar lo que dices o puedo refutarlo. Pero no cuando Diana Fowley nos impide siquiera verla. Mulder, pregúntate por qué no existe información alguna sobre la Agente Especial Diana Fowley. Y, ¿Por qué de pronto entra a tu vida cuando estás más cerca que nunca de la verdad? Tú... tú me pides que no confíe en nadie, y sin embargo confías en ella por simple fe.”_

_“Porque no me has dado ninguna razón para no hacerlo”_

_Los Pistoleros se removieron incómodos. Scully negó con la cabeza y comenzó a irse._

_“Bueno... entonces no puedo ayudarte más.”_

_“Scully, estás transformando esto en algo personal.”_

_Ella giró para enfrentarlo. “Porque es personal, Mulder. Porque sin el FBI, mi interés es estrictamente personal. Es todo lo que tengo. Y si me quitas eso, entonces no tengo ningún motivo para continuar.”_

La grabación se detuvo. “Eso es todo, señor.” Dijo el hombre en la línea.

“Gracias.” Respondió, dando una larga calada a su cigarrillo, y colgó el teléfono. Bueno, esto era sin duda algo muy interesante, pensó. Diana lo había hecho mejor de lo que esperaba.

Decidió ir a verla, y salió de la oficina para dirigirse a los Watergate Apartments.

 

*****

 

**Tres días después.**

 

Todo se había ido al infierno. Estaba una vez más, ahí, sentado en el escritorio de su oficina, preguntándose dónde ir, cómo seguir desde aquí. No era la primera vez que se había sentido poco seguro, que pensaba que el futuro iba a ser incierto y probablemente no iba a ser la última. Diana entró y se sentó frente a él.

“Siento lo de Jeffrey.” dijo.

“También yo. “Respondió, sacando un cigarrillo. “Supongo que ya has sido informada de tu nueva reasignación ahora que Mulder y Scully han recuperado los X- Files.”

 “Sí, Contrainteligencia.”

“Bien.” Respondió.

Diana suspiró.

“Buen trabajo con la ‘situación Scully’, por cierto. “Le dijo.

Ella le dirigió una mirada de perplejidad. “¿Qué quieres decir? No creo que todo fuera un éxito. Todavía están juntos.”

“Pero ahora hay astillas, grietas en los cimientos. Y las grietas pueden crecer aún más si se dejan sin tratar, sobre todo en la forma en que Mulder y Scully no logran comunicarse.”

Diana frunció el ceño. “Pero, ¿quién sabe cuánto tiempo podría tomar que se quiebre su alianza?”

Dio una larga calada a su cigarrillo. “Bueno, todo depende de cuán tonto Mulder puede ser cuando se trata de asuntos del corazón.”

Diana parecía incómoda. Él sabía que ella le era leal, pero también sabía que albergaba una debilidad por Mulder. Eso podría serle útil también. Sacó una grabadora del fondo de su escritorio, y apretó ‘play’.

_“Están todos muertos, Mulder. Cassandra está muerta. No pudimos salvarla.”_

_“Ella no estaba en la estación de trenes. Spender probablemente fue engañado, Scully. A no ser que llegaramos demasiado tarde. Se la llevaron con ellos a la base aérea de El Rico.”_

_“¿Mulder? Cuando me llamaste antes, dijiste que estabas con Diana. Me dijiste que ibas a pasar a buscarme para llevarme contigo. ¿Dónde ibas a llevarme?”_

Hubo una larga pausa en la grabación. Miró al otro lado de su escritorio hacia Diana, y sus ojos se encontraron.

_“¿Mulder”_

_“Íbamos a la base aérea.”_

_“¿Con qué propósito?”_

_“Scully... el Fumador. CGB. Spender... él dijo que era una manera de que pudiéramos salvarnos a nosotros mismos. No había nada que hacer. No pude hacer nada para detenerlo.”_

_“Y le creíste.” No era una pregunta._

_“Scully...”_

_“No puedo creer esto, Mulder. Te uniste a ‘él’, expusiste a todas las personas. Tú sólo renunciaste. Abandonaste todo en lo que has estado trabajando. Para lo que ‘nosotros’ hemos estado trabajando. ¿Y pensaste que yo estaría dispuesta a irme contigo? ¿Y con Diana Fowley? ¿Para llegar a ser un co- conspirador con esa gente y salvarme a mí misma a expensas de la humanidad? ¿Pensaste eso?”_

_“Scully...”_

_“No sé lo que me enferma más, Mulder. Si el hecho de que tomaras tal decisión por mí misma, o el hecho de que pensaras que estaría dispuesta a irme junto contigo.”_

Otra larga pausa.

_“Me traicionaste. Te has traicionado a ti mismo.”_

_“No voy a poner excusas sobre eso, Scully. Pero esa fue sólo una decisión momentánea. Y luego me diste una razón para no darme por vencido. Para seguir luchando.”_

_“Y ¿cómo sé que no vas a renunciar de nuevo? Especialmente si tú continúas permitiendo que tu juicio se nuble, se vea afectado por lo que Diana Fowley diga.”_

_“Scully, todavía no me mostraste una prueba que me permita creer que ella es en realidad culpable de algo.”_

_“Tienes que estar jodiendo conmigo.”_

Otra larga pausa. Un teléfono celular que suena se escuchó en la cinta.

“ _Scully... Está bien, señor. Estaremos allí.” Un chasquido se puede escuchar al fondo. “Kersh quiere reunirse con nosotros por la mañana.”_

_“Excelente.”_

Pulsó el botón de Stop en la grabadora, y dió una larga calada a su cigarrillo. - Grietas, Diana. Las grietas en los cimientos.

 

CONTINUARÁ…

 


	14. “Quizás ustedes dos debieron hablar de sus sentimientos antes de venir aquí”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mulder y Scully llegan de su viaje por Colorado y consideran sus respectivas situaciones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Band of Horses – “No One’s Gonna Love You”
> 
> It's looking like a limb torn off  
> Or altogether just taken apart  
> We're reeling through an endless fall  
> We are the ever-living ghost of what once was
> 
> But no one is ever gonna love you more than I do  
> No one's gonna love you more than I do
> 
> And anything to make you smile  
> It is my better side for you to admire  
> But they should never take so long  
> Just to be over then back to another one
> 
> But no one is ever gonna love you more than I do  
> No one's gonna love you more than I do
> 
> But someone  
> They could have warned you  
> When things start splitting at the seams and now  
> The whole thing's tumbling down  
> Things start splitting at the seams and now  
> If things start splitting at the seams and now,  
> It's tumbling down  
> Hard
> 
> Anything to make you smile  
> You are the ever-living ghost of what once was  
> I never want to hear you say  
> That you'd be better off  
> Or you liked it that way
> 
> But no one is ever gonna love you more than I do  
> No one's gonna love you more than I do
> 
> But someone  
> They should have warned you  
> When things start splitting at the seams and now  
> The whole thing's tumbling down  
> Things start splitting at the seams and now  
> If things start splitting at the seams and now,  
> It's tumbling down  
> Hard

La noche del domingo, 22 de agosto, Mulder entró por la puerta de su apartamento, arrojando el bolso en la sala, y dejándose caer sobre el sofá. El fin de semana en Colorado había resultado una montaña rusa emocional. Ahora se sentía más cerca de Scully de lo que estaba antes del viaje, pero al mismo tiempo sentía como que estaban más separados que nunca. Típico. No habían hablado realmente de nada en todo el vuelo de regreso, y su adiós en el aeropuerto había sido bastante breve.

Algo tenía que haber pasado la última noche en el retiro, pero no podía comprender qué era eso que había logrado que Scully actuara de esa manera distante. ¿Alguien había hecho un comentario estúpido? ¿Alguien la había maltratado de alguna manera? Pero, si era así, ¿por qué no le había dicho nada? Scully... parecía herida. No había otra forma de describir su comportamiento.

Sólo había estado lejos de Scully por poco más de una hora, y ya la echaba de menos. Comenzó a ver una vieja película en blanco y negro en la televisión, pero pronto perdió el interés. Tomó el teléfono del escritorio y lo puso sobre la mesa de café. Pensó en llamarla, pero cambió de opinión. A continuación se levantó, sopesó la idea de irse a la cama por un momento, pero odiaba la idea de estar allí solo. Así que apagó todas las luces y se quedó en el sofá. Mientras yacía allí, se dio cuenta que la echaba de menos aún más que antes. La extrañaba de una manera que nunca hubiera creído posible hacía apenas tres días. Echaba de menos quedarse dormido a su lado, y él lo sabía, por la mañana, amanecería con la decepción de no estar despertando a su lado.

Tal vez ese retiro fue un gran error, y nunca deberían haber ido. Sólo se le hizo más consciente lo vacía que era su vida cuando no estaba junto a Scully. Si sólo ella estuviera allí con él. Las cosas que podría hacerle. Las cosas que podría decirle. En la seguridad de su imaginación, él tenía todo el valor del mundo y no había consecuencias negativas por sus actos. Podía abrazarla y besarla y tocarla. Ella en realidad quería que él hiciera esas cosas. Y no había nada mal hecho, no había precios a pagar.

Sin embargo, Mulder sabía que la realidad era muy diferente. Había allí una gran cantidad de daño, y un precio muy alto a pagar. Pero incluso si no lo hubiese... ¿Ella querría tener una relación física con él? Sus coqueteos siempre fueron recibidos con rodadura de ojos o miradas en blanco. Tal vez ella no se sentía atraída por él. Tal vez estaba pidiendo demasiado para alguien como Scully (inteligente, hermosa, la mejor persona que había conocido), quizás sólo lo respetaba y lo consideraba digno de su amistad, pero no lo veía como a una perspectiva sexual. Quizás no pensaba en él como un hombre capaz de complacerla sexualmente. Tal vez en su mente, él era sólo este adorable amigo geek, freeky cuya única alegría en la vida era perseguir aliens y conspiraciones del gobierno. Él interiormente se resistió a la idea. No, eso no podía ser cierto.

Mulder cerró los ojos, se aferrá al recuerdo de Scully a su lado en la cama del hospital hacía un poco más de dos meses. Podía oír sus pensamientos, sentir sus emociones abrumadoras. Sabía que allí había un amor profundo. Ella no trivializaría su existencia. Sabía la profunda importancia, el lugar que ocupaba en su vida. Pero de ninguna manera pudo sentir alguna connotacion sexual en sus pensamientos acerca de él. Por supuesto, en ese momento, ella temía por su vida. Lo que daría sólo por poder leer su mente una vez más.

Pero nada de esto estaba ayudando a conciliar su comportamiento hacia él desde la noche anterior. Sentía como que las paredes habían comenzado a bajar y otro tipo de intimidad estaba emergiendo. Entonces, de repente, sin previo aviso o cualquier causa que pudiera determinar, ella parecía estar cerrándose de nuevo a él. Pero quizás esto era algo bueno. Tal vez ella estaría mejor sin él. Sabía que estaría más segura, tal vez incluso más feliz. Pero si se quedaban juntos... ¿podría hacerla feliz? Su relación podría ser mejor; no estar tan separados, no seguir tan solos. Ellos podrían estar más cerca de lo que estaban. Pero con las experiencias que habían tenido, ¿podrían hacer que una relación romántica entre ellos funcionara? Cada relación en la que había estado él, y no es que hubiese tenido muchas, habían terminado en un completo desastre. Seguramente las mujeres con las que había estado, podría decir, que no eran tan buenas para él a un nivel humano básico, pero tampoco había hecho casi ningún esfuerzo para que las cosas funcionen de otra manera. ¿Quién había dicho que él sabía acerca de ser un buen compañero en ese sentido? ¿Qué pasaría si Scully lo dejaba como lo habían hecho las demás?

Empezó a sentir el mismo tipo de pánico que sintió cuando la había oído gritar llamándolo en su contestador automático. Cuando estaba en coma y su familia quería tirar del enchufe apagando su vida. Cuando Donnie Pfaster la había secuestrado. Cuando la vio gritando en la foto de Gerry Schnauz. Cuando había desaparecido de su habitación en el hospital y había encontrado el escrito en su diario dedicado a él como un adiós. Cuando esa maldita abeja la picó. Cuando la encontró enterrada en el hielo dentro de esa nave. Cuando la encontró tendida en el suelo de su apartamento inconsciente y cubierta de sangre en el caso Padgett.

Mulder de repente no sabía qué era peor: Si la idea de perderla, o la idea de no tenerla en la forma en que él quería hacerlo. Algo tenía que suceder. Necesitaba tomar una decisión para poder lograrlo. No podía guardar silencio para siempre, no podía mantenerse posponiendo lo inevitable. Pero, de nuevo, ¿qué había de malo en mantener las cosas de igual manera? Habían conseguido sobrevivir tanto tiempo sin mezclar las cosas, sin desordenarlas y complicarlas. Scully era su compañera, su amiga más querida; su única amiga. ¿Valía la pena el riesgo? Pero... ¿Había alguien más ahí fuera más perfecta para él que ella? Definitivamente no. Pensó que su subconsciente, el de varios meses atrás, el que aparentemente prefería una vida en los suburbios con Diana antes de tener cualquier cosa con Scully, era un maldito idiota. Si el podía encontrar el coraje para declararse, para decirle lo que quería y lo que sentía, ¿ella lo aceptaría? ¿O iba a rechazar sus intentos de llevar su asociación, su compañerismo, a un nuevo territorio? O peor aún, ¿podría no tomarlo en serio y reírse de él? Una vez más se sintió atrapado entre esa espada y la pared.

Permaneció despierto en la oscuridad. Su cerebro no se apagaría. Deseaba desesperadamente que Scully estuviera allí. Cuando finalmente comenzó a quedarse dormido, su teléfono empezó a sonar. Consultó su reloj; eran las 00:47.

*****

Scully llegó a su casa el domingo por la noche absolutamente agotada. Las lágrimas que había estado conteniendo durante todo el vuelo de regreso a D.C desde Colorado, no podían ser retenidas por más tiempo. Había luchado duramente para no derramarlas frente a su compañero, pero por fin estaba en casa. Sóla. Pero aún así se reprimió. Después de desarmar su bolso en el dormitorio, tomó una ducha de agua caliente, cuando el baño se llenó de vapor se permitió explotar. Dejó de contenerse y se rindió al dolor. Y lloró hasta que no pudo llorar más. Nunca se había sentido tan perdida en su vida. No sabía qué hacer con ella misma, con su carrera, con Mulder.

¿Debía cortar, amputar y correr? ¿Debería quedarse y esperar que Mulder finalmente necesitara algo más para obtener lo que deseaba, superara por fin los obstaculos y poder seguir adelante? Pensó que quería una vida con él, pero... ¿y si finalmente lo conseguía y las cosas no funcionaban? Esa era la razón por las que elevaba las paredes a su alrededor. Esa era la razón por la que mantenía siempre a la gente a cierta distancia. La razón por la que nunca había tenido una relación que durara más de un año. La razón por la que tan pronto como sentía que se estaban acercando demasiado, que se volvían muy unidos, o si el tipo empezaba a dejar en claro que quería un compromiso de por vida, ella corría. Huía. Se escapaba.

¿Había algo más aterrador que el amor? ¿Que darle a otro ser humano el completo poder de destruirte? ¿Había algo más doloroso que amar a alguien? ¿Y luego perder a ese alguien? Había tenido miedo de la muerte, del dolor que produce cuando alguien que amas más que nada en la vida es arrancado de ella. Si ella nunca amaba, entonces no tendría que experimentarlo. Durante años, luchó para evitar ese dolor, lo hizo cada vez que fue posible. Ella siempre tuvo una estrategia de salida cuando las relaciones se volvían demasiado profundas. Había encontrado la manera de entregar su cuerpo y comprometer su mente, pero aún así mantener su corazón encerrado, apretado. Nadie había logrado penetrarlo. Antes de Mulder sólo un hombre había estado realmente cerca de hacerlo, incluso ella había considerado la posibilidad de dejarlo entrar. Y finalmente, ella se escapó; corrió en la dirección opuesta, corrió hacia el FBI.

Pero en algún lugar a lo largo de la línea, dónde o cuándo no tenía ni idea, ella se había enamorado de Mulder. Ahora era el momento en que había asimilado completamente esto, y ya no podía ignorarlo o pretender lo contrario, ya era demasiado tarde. Y ahora sentía ese dolor, ese dolor que había estado funcionando desde hacía un tiempo. Ahora sólo debía mirarlo para que se rompiera su corazón. Deseaba tocarlo, sentir sus brazos alrededor de ella, sentir sus labios sobre los de ella; quería el éxtasis de su piel en su piel, el peso de su cuerpo sobre el de ella. Pero eso traía dolor... y estaba doliendo. Le dolía.

Scully se sentó en su sofá deseando nunca haber ido a ese maldito retiro. Deseó nunca haber compartido un saco de dormir, deseaba nunca haber pasado una noche con él sosteniéndola tan cerca de su cuerpo, deseaba nunca haber despertado a su lado. Dios, ese saco de dormir. Ese saco de dormir iba a perseguirla por siempre. La sensación de Mulder agarrándola y tirando de ella sobre el colchón hacia él; la sensación de estar acurrucada, apretada contra su cuerpo firme, sintiendo su calor; ver la expresión de su rostro cuando sus ojos se encontraron. ¿Alguna vez habría una oportunidad más perfecta para que su relación evolucionara?

Pero oírlo hablar con el agente McGill la ayudó a entender finalmente porque Mulder nunca actuó, avanzó cuando ella pensó que lo haría. No había tenido una relación desde que Diana lo había dejado, y él no parecía querer tener otra. Había imaginado realmente tener hijos, pero Diana ahora estaba muerta. Era imposible para él ser padre. El dolor se había vuelto más insoportable que nunca. Y si no encontraba la manera de construir una fortaleza alrededor de su corazón de nuevo, no sabría cuánto tiempo más podría hacerle frente al dolor.

Mientras se preparaba para ir a la cama, Dana Scully iba a entrar en el modo de auto- preservación. Por lo general, esto significaba hacer planes para huir y empezar de nuevo en otro lugar. Pero sabía que no podría dejar a Mulder. Ella no podría cortar y correr esta vez. No sería justo para él. La idea de hacerle daño no era ni siquiera una consideración. Tenía que encontrar otra manera de lidiar con esto. Tuvo que aceptar el hecho de que a pesar de que era su mejor amigo, y él la amaba con locura, él no la quería de la forma que ella deseaba y necesitaba. Eso tendría que ser suficientemente bueno para ella. Tendría que alcanzarle. Debía admitir que prefería tener Mulder sólo de esa forma, con las cosas sólo como estaban, antes de no tenerlo en absoluto.

Scully caminaba a través de su sala cuando notó que dos mensajes parpadeaban en su máquina. Presionó play.

‘Hola Dana, soy Tara. Escucha, Jennifer me dijo lo que Bill hizo. No puedo creer que le dijera a ese policía de invitarte a salir. Lo siento mucho, cariño. Bill consiguió un buen sermón de mi parte, déjame decirte. Él no debería estar metiendo la nariz donde no lo llaman. ¡Otro asunto, linda, los gemelos están pateando como locos! Maggie me dijo que te fuiste a Colorado por trabajo. Espero que podamos hablar cuando vuelvas. Te amo’.

Scully pensó en regresarle la llamada. Eran recién las 20:00 horas en San Diego. Pero no tenía ganas de hablar ahora. La llamaría mañana o en un par de días.

‘Dana, soy mamá. Espero que hayan tenido un fin de semana maravilloso en Colorado. Es un hermoso lugar. El Padre McCue vino para el almuerzo después de la Misa de hoy. Él preguntó por ti, preguntó por qué no te había visto en todo el verano. ¿Te gustaría venir este domingo? Estaba pensando en decirles a Charlie y Jennifer también. Podríamos ir juntos a la iglesia. Sé que al Padre McCue le encantaría verte. Llámame cuando llegues a casa. Te amo’.

Ella suspiró. ¿Cómo podía explicarle a su madre? ¿Cómo iba a explicarle al Padre McCue, dado el caso? Scully empezó a sentir las lágrimas brotando de nuevo. ¿En qué debía creer más? Ella ni siquiera lo sabía. No había sido capaz de llegar a alguna justificación para lo que vio en África. No encontraba una explicación real. ¿Cómo podía reconciliar lo que vio con su fe? ¿Tenía aún alguna fe? ¿Fe en qué, exactamente? ¿Dios? Tenía que hablar de ello. Pero no podía decirle a su madre. Y no podía verse a sí misma diciéndoselo al Padre McCue. Esa sí sería una conversación realmente incómoda.

Después de un tiempo se fue a la cama, pero no podía dormir. Daba vueltas, un millón de hilos distintos de pensamientos corrían a través de la cabeza. Necesitaba hablar con alguien. Y cayó en la cuenta, no por primera vez, ni sería la última, que sólo un ser humano en todo el planeta la entendería. Sólo una persona de verdad la conocía, la conocía mejor que nadie nunca lo había hecho. Debido a que en realidad ella le había permitido a esta persona que la conociera; le permitió conocerla en un nivel tal como ella nunca le había permitido a nadie más.

Scully se acercó a su mesa de noche y tomó el teléfono.

 

*****

Mulder tomó el teléfono. “¿Hola?”

“Mulder, ¿y si Dios es sólo otra palabra para decir: alienígena? ¿Qué se supone que voy a decirle a mi madre sobre eso?”

Él se sentó en posición vertical en el sofá. No esperaba que Scully lo llamara esa noche, sobre todo porque ella apenas si había hablado unas diez palabras con él ese mismo día. “¿Tienes que decirle algo así?”

 “No lo sé. ¿No debo decirle la verdad?”

“¿Cuál es la verdad, Scully?”

 “Mulder, no he ido a la iglesia ni una vez desde que volví de África. Sé que mi madre está preocupada, y ahora el Padre McCue le está preguntando por mí, pidiendo para que vaya a verlo. ¿Qué les digo? No sé si alguna vez podré volver a poner un pie en la iglesia de nuevo.”

“Yo... yo no sé, Scully...” _Nunca he estado en la iglesia, así que no tengo ni idea de cómo lidiar con eso_ , pensó.

Ella suspiró. “¿Mulder? ¿Y si todo en lo que he creído es una mentira? Todo ello.”

Él ya había estado allí. “No sabes eso, Scully... ¿Quién puede decir que todo es una mentira? Las respuestas están ahí afuera. Tenemos la esperanza de que vamos a encontrarla algún día.”

“Estoy enojada, Mulder. ¿Qué pasa si pongo mi fe en algo que no existe; en algo que no es más que un engaño creado por el ser humano para explicar la mortalidad, para incitar a las guerras, a fingir que esta vida no es todo lo que hay, para ocultar la verdad?”

“¿Pero quién puede decir que Dios no existe?”

“Pero esa nave espacial, Mulder... ¿Por qué estaría ahí un pasaje de la Biblia y grabado el código de ADN humano en ella?”

“Bueno, ¿y si los aliens creen en Dios?” Él se sorprendió ante lo que acababa de decir, y ciertamente no había planeado decirlo. Pero ahora que lo había dicho, tenía cierto tipo de sentido para él. De alguna manera extraña.

Scully suspiró. ¡¿Qué estaba pasando en el mundo?!  “¡Mulder, vamos! Siempre has sido escéptico acerca de Dios. ¿Ahora estás suponiendo que los alienígenas son creyentes?”

“Scully, ¿qué fue lo que sucedió con Albert Hosteen?”

Hubo una larga pausa. Aún no había encontrado la manera de cómo explicar eso. “No puedo decir con seguridad que sucedió realmente, Mulder.”

“Scully, no te cuestiones a ti misma. Piensa en el vacío que sentías estando en África, y la desesperanza que sentiste cuando regresaste.”

Ella vaciló. No recordaba haber hablado de eso con él nunca. Recordó que esa conversación la había mantenido con sí misma.

“Ahora piensa en cómo te sentiste cuando Albert Hosteen alzó sus manos y oró contigo.”

Tragó saliva. Ella podía recordar cómo la esperanza floreció en su corazón cuando Albert se arrodilló en el suelo con ella. Tenía la garganta hecha un nudo y podía sentir las lágrimas en los ojos.

“Scully, ¿si Albert Hosteen estuvo en coma en Nuevo México todo este tiempo, cómo puede ser posible que él se encontrara en tu apartamento? ¿Quién oró contigo?”

Las lágrimas ahora estaban fluyendo constantemente por su rostro.

"Tienes que organizar, ordenar todo lo que viste en África, Scully. Pero no descartes a Dios."

Ella sollozó, tomó un pañuelo de la caja de la mesita de noche y se secó los ojos.

“¿Quieres que vaya para estar contigo, Scully?”  _Por favor, dime que “sí”. Espera. No no no. Mala idea. ¿Qué estaba pensando?_

Scully hizo una pausa. _Sí. Sí, por favor ven. Ven y haz que me olvide de Dios, los alienígenas, las naves espaciales y la iglesia. Ven y hazme sentir mejor_. “No, está bien, Mulder. Ya estoy más tranquila. Te veré en la mañana.”

“Está bien, Scully. Nos vemos en la oficina.” Colgó el teléfono.

Mulder y Scully finalmente se quedaron dormidos, ambos deseando no estar durmiendo solos.

 

CONTINUARÁ…


	15. “En mi libro, escribí que la agente Scully se enamoraba, pero eso es imposible. La agente Scully ya está enamorada.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kresge regresa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Passenger – “Let Her Go”
> 
> Well you only need the light when it's burning low  
> Only miss the sun when it starts to snow  
> Only know you love her when you let her go
> 
> Only know you've been high when you're feeling low  
> Only hate the road when you’re missin' home  
> Only know you love her when you let her go
> 
> And you let her go  
> Staring at the bottom of your glass  
> Hoping one day you'll make a dream last  
> But dreams come slow and they go so fast
> 
> You see her when you close your eyes  
> Maybe one day you'll understand why  
> Everything you touch surely dies
> 
> But you only need the light when it's burning low  
> Only miss the sun when it starts to snow  
> Only know you love her when you let her go
> 
> Only know you've been high when you're feeling low  
> Only hate the road when you're missin' home  
> Only know you love her when you let her go
> 
> Staring at the ceiling in the dark  
> Same old empty feeling in your heart  
> 'Cause love comes slow and it goes so fast
> 
> Well you see her when you fall asleep  
> But never to touch and never to keep  
> 'Cause you loved her too much  
> And you dived too deep
> 
> Well you only need the light when it's burning low  
> Only miss the sun when it starts to snow  
> Only know you love her when you let her go
> 
> Only know you've been high when you're feeling low  
> Only hate the road when you're missin' home  
> Only know you love her when you let her go
> 
> And you let her go (oh, oh, ooh, oh no)  
> And you let her go (oh, oh, ooh, oh no)  
> Will you let her go?
> 
> 'Cause you only need the light when it's burning low  
> Only miss the sun when it starts to snow  
> Only know you love her when you let her go
> 
> Only know you've been high when you're feeling low  
> Only hate the road when you're missin' home  
> Only know you love her when you let her go  
> And you let her go

El viernes 27 de agosto, Mulder y Scully tuvieron un día lleno de reuniones departamentales trimestrales en la oficina de Skinner. Recogieron sus informes de los casos de los últimos tres meses, no es que hubiera habido muchísimo trabajo debido a la licencia médica de Mulder, y se sentaron en la oficina del DA con los otros agentes bajo su supervisión. Mulder odiaba las reuniones trimestrales.

El último viernes de cada trimestre, tenían que sentarse en la oficina de Skinner y discutir la validez de su carga de trabajo a partir de los tres meses anteriores. Si la reunión era sólo con Skinner, no habría sido un gran problema. Pero también tenían que cumplir con un ejecutivo de la División de Gestión de Registros y la División de Finanzas (Records Management Division and the Finance Division). Este era el status quo para todos los agentes de campo en todas las ramas de las reuniones trimestrales.

Sin embargo, para Mulder y Scully, la reunión trimestral también significaba que un ejecutivo de la Oficina de Integridad y Cumplimiento (Office of Integrity and Compliance) se sentara en el encuentro. Tal era la reputación de los X- Files y la reputación de Mulder, específicamente. Mulder tenía esa molesta costumbre de no hacer las cosas respetando las reglas, y después de aterrizar en agua caliente demasiadas veces, ahora un representante de la OCI asistía a todas sus presentaciones trimestrales. Esto había comenzado hacía un año cuando habían sido asignados al DA Alvin Kersh, y a pesar de que estaban de vuelta en los X- Files bajo la supervisión de Skinner, la OCI pensó que este era un hábito demasiado bueno para darse por vencido dejándolo estar.

El día de hoy, el Subdirector Gregory Roberts de la OCI estaba sentado en la reunión trimestral. Tan pronto como Mulder entró por la puerta de Skinner y vio a Roberts sentado en un rincón, libreta en mano, quiso girar y caminar de vuelta hacia fuera. Roberts era un verdadero hijo de puta, y no era un secreto que detestaba a Mulder. Scully se detuvo en seco al verlo e internamente gimió.

Gregory Roberts originalmente procedía de la División de Laboratorio y no había trabajado fuera de Quantico antes. Había sido el supervisor de Scully cuando ella enseñaba allí desde 1990 a 1993. Él sabía de su relación con el agente Jack Willis, y fuertemente la había desaprobado. Al principio, Scully pensó que la desaprobación surgía de sus ideas acerca de que los estudiantes se involucren con sus instructores. Sin embargo, pronto se hizo evidente que su desaprobación era de carácter personal y había hecho sentir a Scully muy incómoda cada vez que tenía la oportunidad. En 1997, Roberts había aceptado un cargo en la OCI.

El viernes 27 de noviembre del año pasado había asistido a la primera reunión trimestral de Mulder y Scully bajo la supervisión del DA Kersh, que por primera vez, había requerido un representante de la OCI (a petición del DA), y la experiencia había sido miserable. Roberts había hecho ese 27 de noviembre una fecha muy especial para Mulder. Roberts lo pinchaba constantemente sobre su trabajo, y tuvo otros cien comentarios desfavorables sobre los X- Files, pero la mayor parte de su hostilidad estaba dirigida a Scully. Hizo comentarios solapados, que Kersh fingió no escuchar, sobre las opciones de carrera de Scully y sobre su supuesta afición por las figuras de autoridad; impugnó sus razones por estar con Mulder durante tanto tiempo, lo que reducía la validez de todo lo que había logrado en los X- Files, subrepticiamente comentando sobre su abandono de una carrera de bien a cambio de una: ‘charla de almohada paranormal”. Mulder había salido de la oficina de Kersh ese día al borde de la ruptura de un vaso sanguíneo.

No hace falta decir que, tanto Mulder como Scully, sintieron una sensación parecida al horror al verlo, una vez más asistiendo a su reunión trimestral. Pero, por suerte, la reunión estaba dirigida por Skinner y no por Kersh, Roberts no pudo obtener el permiso, la vía libre para atacar a Scully, a Mulder o a los X- Files como deseaba. Eso no quería decir que no lo intentara. Se empeñó en atacar cada frase expuesta por los agentes, aún sin llegar a profundizar en lo que criticaba. Pero cada intento fue recibido inmediatamente con un: “¿Tiene algo sólido que quiera compartir con la habitación, AD Roberts?” de Skinner o: “Roberts, a menos que tenga algo que añadir que sea relevante para el caso que estamos revisando, por favor guarde sus comentarios para más adelante y estaré encantado de discutirlo con usted” Roberts pronto abandonó el ataque.

Por primera vez en la historia, el número de casos a revisar no les tomó demasiado tiempo a Mulder y Scully. Esta era, por lo general, la parte favorita de la reunión para los demás agentes, la discusión de los casos de los X- Files, y cómo Mulder y Scully habían trabajado en ellos. Mulder tenía una reputación bastante extensa: Que era una bala perdida, un bicho raro, y muchos agentes se preguntaban por qué alguien como Scully se quedaría en ese sótano, en ese callejón sin salida por tanto tiempo. Pero nadie dudaba de que hacían de su trabajo algo emocionante. Por lo general, a finales del viernes trimestral, las historias de todas las “mierdas raras” en las que Mulder y Scully se habían metido se extendían por todo el Bureau.

Hoy no había sido diferente. Scully había terminado su visión general de su roce con lo que había causado la enfermedad de Mulder y la descripción de su función anormal del cerebro; la nave en África cubierta de secuencias de ADN humano y las escrituras de las religiones más importantes; los extraños sucesos en África alrededor del sitio donde se encontraba la nave: las langostas, el agua que se convirtió en sangre, y la erupción de forúnculos en la piel de los hombres que estaban dentro del agua con la nave; la desaparición de Mulder del hospital para encontrarlo luego en un centro médico del Departamento de Defensa casi muerto después de una cirugía cerebral invasiva... La oficina de Skinner había quedado en silencio. Mulder pensó que podría escuchar caer un alfiler. Nadie sabía qué hacer con eso. Mulder podría decir que algunos no podían dar crédito a lo que oían, mientras que otros parecían asustados. Incluso Roberts no había hecho ninguna observación en voz baja mientras Scully hablaba.

Al ver el silencio, ahora incómodo, impregnando su oficina, Skinner pidió una pausa de 20 minutos, para alivio de todos. Mulder y Scully abandonaron rápidamente la habitación antes de que Roberts siquiera se hubiese levantado de la silla, y se encontraban en el sótano menos de tres minutos más tarde. Para su sorpresa, mientras caminaban hacia su oficina, se encontraron al teniente Kresge llamando a la puerta de esta.

“¡Dana, hola!” Dijo Kresge, volviéndose hacia ellos.

“¡Hola Jonathan!” Saludó Scully, sonriendo.

Kresge le tendió la mano, diciendo: “Agente Mulder, ¿verdad?”

Mulder le dio la mano a Kresge. “Buena memoria.”

“Probablemente te estás preguntando por qué estoy aquí.” dijo Kresge, volviéndose hacia Scully. “Dana, lo siento no pude llamarte ni nada. La Academia Nacional me estaba pateando el culo. Acabo de terminar el ‘Yellow Brick Road’.”

“Wow, has sobrevivido.” Scully respondió, riendo.

“Apenas.” Le sonrió. “De todas formas, me preguntaba... ¿tienes planes para esta noche? Me gustaría salir de nuevo contigo a algún lugar.”

Ante esto, Mulder se alejó y abrió la puerta de la oficina, entró dejándolos solos en el pasillo. Scully lo miró fijamente hasta que se perdió de vista. De repente se sintió enojada, pero no estaba muy segura de por qué.

“Mmmm... no, no tengo ningún plan.” Le dijo Scully vacilante.

Kresge la miró. “Mira, Dana... sé que tu hermano me pidió que me contactara contigo, que te invitara a salir, pero yo la pasé muy bien contigo. No quiero que pienses que sólo salí contigo como un favor. Voy a volver a San Diego mañana. Sólo tengo una noche antes de dejar la costa este, y realmente me gustaría pasarla contigo.”

Un fuerte sonido golpeando ruidosamente algo se oyó desde el interior de la oficina. Scully pensó que sonaba como que a Mulder se le había caído algo, y lo oyó insultar para sí mismo. Ella rodó los ojos.

“¿Qué tienes en mente?” Preguntó.

Él le sonrió con sinceridad. “¿Qué te parece cenar en Marcel? Puedo recogerte a las 19:30 horas.”

“Espera... ese es el nuevo restaurante de moda por aquí.” Le respondió. “No vamos a conseguir mesa para esta noche.”

Kresge le dirigió una mirada tímida. “Bueno... yo sabía que esta sería mi última noche en D.C... Así que... hice reservas hace una semana para cenar a las 20:00 horas. Llamé la tarde después de que vine aquí para verte.”

Scully tenía una expresión de desconcierto. “¿Esa tarde? Espera... ¿Quieres decir que hiciste las reservas para cenar esta noche, con la esperanza de que quisiera salir contigo, antes de haber salido, incluso, la primera vez?”

Kresge la miró fijamente a los ojos. “Sí.”

Scully se sintió enrojecer, y apartó la mirada.

“Así que... ¿quieres ir a cenar conmigo, Dana?” Preguntó él expectante.

Ella vaciló. “Claro.” Scully de repente pensó que Kresge sería una distracción útil de Mulder.

 

*****

A las 15:30 horas, los agentes volvieron a reunirse en la oficina de Skinner después de la pausa de 20 minutos. Nadie tenía mucho más que decir sobre el informe de Scully, y si lo tenían, se lo guardaron para sí mismos. Aunque uno de los agentes de campo bromeó sobre que Scully posiblemente debería cancelar sus gastos de viaje a África. Algunas palabras finales fueron pronunciadas al grupo por Skinner, Roberts, la DA Brenda Stercho de la División de Gestión de Registros, y el DA Fern Mathews de la División de Finanzas. A las 16:15 horas Mulder y Scully se dirigían de regreso a su oficina.

“Así que... ¿vas a salir de nuevo con Kresge esta noche?” Preguntó Mulder, viendo como Scully tomaba las llaves de su bolso.

Scully evitó mirarlo. “Sí, vamos a ir a cenar.”

Silencio. “Pensé que... bueno, tú dijiste que no ibas a verlo de nuevo.”

“Bueno, yo no tenía idea siquiera de que me iba a invitar a salir de nuevo, Mulder. Ciertamente, no lo pensaba.”

Mulder se sentó a la mesa. “Pero iba a llevarte a ver a los Pistoleros esta noche.”

Scully lo miró. “¿Para qué?”

Él le lanzó una mirada de incredulidad. “Scully... Querías saber lo que estuve haciendo durante todo el verano. Te dije que te iba a llevar a ver a los Pistoleros y que eso lo explicaría todo.”

 “Oh, está bien. Mulder, en realidad no importa. Ya me lo explicaste. Me dijiste que habías estado trabajando con los Pistoleros Solitarios. Esa es una explicación suficiente. Además, no es realmente asunto mío lo que haces fuera del trabajo. De todas formas, voy a salir un poco más temprano. Nos vemos el lunes.”

Él la miró mientras caminaba fuera de la oficina. ¿De dónde demonios había salido eso?

 

***** 

Mulder se sentó en su apartamento, mirando el reloj y pensando en el comportamiento de Scully desde que habían regresado de Colorado. Rara vez había hecho contacto visual con él y se resistió cuando él hizo planes para los dos, o para ella. Se había producido un caso de asesinato en Vermont que quería chequear, ya que la víctima tenía quemaduras de radiación de una fuente desconocida, el cuerpo había sido enviado a Quántico. Cuando le dijo a Scully que el cuerpo estaba listo para que lleve a cabo la autopsia, ella retrocedió e hizo un comentario frívolo sobre Mulder actuando como el jefe.

Ese era sólo un ejemplo de muchos desde la semana en la que Scully manifestó sentir que Mulder dictaba su vida. Mulder no tenía idea de cómo contestar a esto. En su lugar, se limitó a sacudir la cabeza, y salir de la oficina. Pero mientras Mulder se sentaba en el sofá de su apartamento, todo comenzó a aclararse. Podía ver los patrones de comportamiento presentarse. Scully había actuado de esta manera sólo dos veces anteriormente, o claramente podía recordar solo dos, la primera vez ella terminó en la cama con Ed Jerse y la segunda vez él la había encontrado sentada en la cama con Phillip Padgett. ¡Maldita sea!

De repente, Mulder, se dio cuenta por qué había sucedido lo de Ed Jerse: Él había estado ignorándola. Había estado demasiado obsesionado con el trabajo para notar que algo grave estaba pasando con Scully, y por eso ahora ella tenía un maldito tatuaje y había pasado la noche en la cama con un desconocido... y casi había perdido la vida en el proceso. Por desgracia, eso no lo había despertado realmente de su comportamiento narcisista porque no entendía sus acciones en el momento, pero el diagnóstico de cáncer poco después sí lo hizo. Scully se convirtió en su prioridad; asegurándose de que estuviese bien, asegurando la búsqueda de respuestas a lo que le causó su cáncer, a la búsqueda de una cura. Había estado tan cerca de perderla, y eso era algo que no quería volver a experimentar de nuevo en su puta vida. Así que incluso después de que ella se recuperara, se aseguró de no envolverse en X- Files, prefirió ignorarlos. Pero ¿cuánto tiempo duró esto?

También se dio cuenta de por qué había encontrado a Scully sentada en la oscuridad en la cama de Phillip Padgett: Había dado todo por sentado y estaba ignorándola de nuevo. Tal vez sólo quería su atención. Mulder sabía que durante el último año, desde que regresaron de la Antártida y les habían quitado los X- Files, había actuado como un verdadero imbécil a veces. Incluso con Scully, a veces, especialmente con Scully. Tal vez fue la frustración. Tal vez fue la ira. Tal vez fue Diana. O, más bien, tal vez fue por la forma en que sabía que ella se sentía respecto a Diana. Los comentarios de Diana, hechos de manera automática acerca de Scully sobre no ser una verdadera aliada para el trabajo porque no estaba de acuerdo con él en todo, y que ella habría contribuido a una sociedad más igualitaria en los X- Files; y él había dejado que esto calara profundamente. Eso había causado una gran cantidad de conflictos internos, y lo había llevado a pagarla con Scully. Tal vez no directamente, pero sabía que sus acciones hacia ella habían sido pasivo- agresiva a veces. Y ahora se odiaba a sí mismo. Se odiaba por no defender resueltamente a Scully de una manera que hiciera callar a Diana. Se odiaba por su comportamiento desde que habían regresado de la Antártida, sobre todo porque en realidad había sido realmente consciente de lo importante que era para él y para su trabajo. Lo había dicho a su manera. Y luego esa maldita abeja...

Pero tuvo que leer el libro de Padgett y encontrar a Scully cubierta de sangre en el suelo de su apartamento para empezar a despertar su comportamiento. Aun así, no estaba completamente despierto hasta que ella fue por él a las instalaciones del Departamento de Defensa, y se había recuperado de su enfermedad. Ella lo había salvado. Se había dado cuenta de la verdad acerca de Diana, y sus sentimientos reales hacia Scully. Pero era demasiado tarde. Debería haber despertado hace años.

¿Kresge era el próximo Jerse? ¿El siguiente Padgett? O, peor aún, ¿Kresge era el hombre decente que se llevaría a Scully lejos de él? ¿Ese alguien que iba a darle una vida normal? Mulder estableció que era evidente que ella necesitaba su atención. Pensó en ir a su apartamento y esperarla hasta que regresara. Pero entonces recordó ese otro viernes por la noche, no hacía mucho tiempo, cuando había regresado de su primera cita con Kresge, y cambió de opinión. Esa había sido una noche miserable. Y hacerlo de nuevo sería muy egoísta. Quizás Scully fuera con ese tipo al apartamento, y entonces ¿qué le diría? ¿Qué la estaba esperando? ¿Para qué? No... No tenía derecho a interferir en su vida.

Tal vez debería dejar que las cosas sigan su curso. Scully se merecía una vida real, una vida feliz. ¿Cómo podría darle él eso? ¿Por qué debería estar encadenado a él y a su búsqueda por siempre? Quería mucho más para ella. Esta podría ser su mejor oportunidad para la felicidad. Kresge no parecía un mal tipo. Probablemente podría cuidar bien de ella. Sabía que si su compañera se quisiera ir, él no trataría de detenerla esta vez. No iría tras ella por su pasillo. La dejaría ir. Cuando Mulder se sentó en la oscuridad de su apartamento, su corazón se rompió y hundió la cara llena de lágrimas en sus manos.

 

CONTINUARÁ…

 

 

 


	16. “Tu eres mi una entre cinco billones”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scully regresa de su cita con Kresge, mientras Diana Fowley sigue siendo una nube negra sobre su cabeza. Mulder aparece en el apartamento de Scully para arreglar eso.
> 
> Este capítulo contiene material sexualmente explícito.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Delays – “Hold Fire”
> 
> If there's any dying to be done, I will  
> Be the one who gets the dying done, I will  
> Take a candle to the kingdom come, 'til then  
> Hold fire, hold fire
> 
> From high to low, the motion leans  
> Catch me, catch me  
> I'm falling fast, and need your wings  
> Catch me, catch
> 
> If there's any crying to be done, I will  
> Be the one who gets the crying done, I will  
> Cut my finger 'til the river runs, 'til then  
> Hold fire, hold fire
> 
> So tell me when the war begins  
> Tell me, tell me  
> The time has come to own this thing  
> Tell me, tell
> 
> Know your history  
> You need a cross to bear  
> Bring your cross to me  
> Live for me if you don't care

Eran un poco más de las 22:00 horas del viernes 27 de agosto, cuando Kresge caminó junto a Scully dentro de su edificio de apartamentos. Scully había pasado una noche agradable en Marcel, un restaurante francés romántico que estaba de moda. Kresge había querido saber todo sobre ella, su vida y su trabajo. Incluso se preguntó cómo había sido capaz de mantenerse en pie después de lo ocurrido con Emily. Y Scully supo que, de verdad, él no estaba haciendo esto como un favor a Bill. Podía decir, asegurar por su tono de voz y el lenguaje corporal que en realidad le gustaba a Kresge. Y eso era algo tentador con toda seguridad.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta de su apartamento, ella se volvió hacia Kresge. “Buenas noches. Gracias por la cena. Pasé una gran noche. Fue una cena realmente agradable.”

“La noche no tiene porque terminar precisamente ahora.” Susurró Kresge, inclinándose hacia ella.

Scully dio un paso ligeramente hacia atrás, de modo que su espalda estaba tocando la puerta de su apartamento. Se sonrojó y miró hacia otro lado. Cuando miró a Kresge de nuevo, él estaba lamiéndose los labios. Ella sintió que los músculos de la boca del estómago se le contraían. Kresge dio un paso hacia adelante, deslizando un brazo detrás de su cintura y atrayéndola hacia él. Ella instintivamente levantó ambas manos para agarrar sus hombros. Las pupilas de Kresge estaban dilatadas y su respiración se había acelerado. Tenía una mirada hambrienta en su rostro.

Scully tragó saliva. Aquí estaba un hombre, un hombre muy atractivo, que no se contuvo de comunicar lo que quería. Kresge fue contundente y al grano. Aquí estaba un hombre que quería tocarla, que quería coger con ella, y que no estaba tratando de ocultar el hecho de que quería hacerlo. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que un hombre la había mirado de esa manera? Ella no había tenido sexo en mucho tiempo. Demasiado para su gusto. No había sentido los brazos de un hombre a su alrededor hacía un excesivo tiempo, ¿cuánto hacía que no sentía el apasionado beso de un hombre? ¿Cuánto hacía que no se permitía perderse en una boca masculina como lo estaba haciendo en ese momento? Ella le pasó una mano por el cuello, la otra tomándolo del pelo para profundizar el beso. Kresge se pegó a su cuerpo mientras penetraba sus labios con su lengua, una mano le acariciaba la cintura empujándola contra él. Sintió el golpe de su sexo duro contra su cuerpo y entró en éxtasis. Su libido reprimida estaba despertando. Sintió el deseo caliente agrupandóse en su centro cuando la pegó a la pared y comenzó a embestir contra ella suavemente sin dejar de besarla. Scully gimió... Dios, deseaba tanto abandonarse a lo que estaba sintiendo...

Pero bajó las manos, rompió el beso y se retiró de su abrazo. Kresgue parecía decepcionado. “Sí, sí... pero ¿de qué sirve?” Scully finalmente respondió. “Te vas, vuelves a San Diego por la mañana. No voy a verte de nuevo.”

Kresge la miró pensativamente. “¿Alguna vez pensaste en regresar a San Diego? Un cambio en tu vida podría ser algo bueno. Y de todos modos, realmente me gustas mucho, Dana. Me alegraría seguir viéndote si no fuera, ya sabes, por la logística.”

Ella le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa. Kresgue suspiró apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de Scully abrazándola. Se quedó allí unos segundos, lo suficiente para digerir lo que estaba pasando, finalmente se separó de ella, la besó en la mejilla y se despidió. Scully lo vio caminar por el pasillo hacia el ascensor sin voltearse a mirarla. Apresuradamente abrió la puerta cuando él cerró la puerta del ascensor y entró en su apartamento oscuro, sacudiendo los pies para arrojar lejos sus zapatos. No podía soportar más el dolor. Era insoportable.

Se apoyó contra la puerta y levantó su falda, pasando con fuerza la mano derecha por su vientre y por la parte delantera de sus bragas. Sus dedos se deslizaron más allá de sus rizos cortos y suaves y se hundieron en los pliegues húmedos. Scully gimió y cerró los ojos. No podía recordar la última vez que se había permitido sentir ese tipo de placer. Sus dedos arrastraron sus jugos hacia delante, por toda su vagina, rodeando su clítoris adolorido. Gimió con fuerza, luego hundió dos dedos en su sexo empapado moviéndolos rápidamente, metió un tercer dedo buscando calmar su hambre. Pero no era lo suficientemente bueno aún. Abandonó eso y se concentró en dedicar todos los cuidados sobre su clítoris palpitante. Lo necesitaba. Lo necesitaba ahí. Con ella. Ahogó un gemido de frustración y se concentró. De repente Mulder estaba allí, junto a ella y no era su mano la que se acariciaba, no eran sus propios dedos los que se hundían con furia en su cuerpo, el sexo de Mulder estaba entre sus piernas, sus dedos largos acariciaban su clítoris de forma dura y rápida. En cuestión de segundos estaba acabando, jadeando y gimiendo su nombre con la respiración ahogada.

Pero aún así no era lo suficientemente bueno. Quería a Mulder. Deseaba que él estuviera allí. Deseaba sentirlo dentro suyo con tanta fuerza que le dolía. Pero él no estaba allí. Y no la quería. No de la forma que necesitaba que lo hiciera. Probablemente nunca lo haría. Él había querido solo a Diana Fowley realmente. Y era por esta mierda qué había luchado tanto por no pensar en él de una manera sexual. Porque no quería sufrír. Porque ahora el dolor había vuelto, hundiendo sus garras en su corazón y debilitándola. Ella se dejó caer al suelo, apoyó la espalda contra la puerta y se hundió en la miseria.

 

Costa de Marfil, África Occidental; desde el 19 de Mayo al 16 junio de 1999

El primer pensamiento que pasó por la mente de Scully mientras puso sus ojos en la nave varada en la orilla, al acecho bajo las olas del mar, era que deseaba que Mulder estuviese allí. Aquí era el lugar donde sus caminos estaban destinados a converger; donde la ciencia y lo paranormal se combinaban para formar, para poder construir una base en común en su asociación. Esto era algo para que él viese. Pero estaba allí sola, sin él para ayudarla a dirigir esta nueva senda recta. ¿Cómo iba a empezar a entender? ¿Cómo iba a hacer las conexiones que la mente brillante de Mulder determinaba con tanta rapidez?

Y así en África, hizo lo que hizo una vez cuando estaba acostada en ese hospital en Allentown, Pennsylvania: Escribió un diario para Mulder. Necesitaba ese cable a tierra que era Mulder siempre; sus convicciones inquebrantables y creencias que siempre podría poner sobre su espalda y enfrentar sus momentos más débiles.

Cada día Scully se levantó al amanecer para continuar con la excavación de la nave. Recogía las reproducciones de la superficie, y luchaba para poner las piezas juntas, para darle un sentido a lo que estaba viendo. Necesitaba a Mulder más que nunca. Podía poner las piezas juntas pero sus especulaciones, sus corazonadas, generalmente resultaban estar lejos de ser correctas, muy a su pesar gran parte del tiempo.

Mientras yacía despierta en la noche, después de un largo día de descifrar las reproducciones de la superficie de la nave, su mente estaba de vuelta en Washington DC, con Mulder; pensando en él en el hospital, viéndolo gritar su nombre a los monitores, o pronunciando su nombre en silencio buscando la cámara con sus ojos mirando directamente hacia ella. Él sabía que estaba allí. Sabía exactamente donde se encontraba. La necesitaba. Siempre le hablaba con sus ojos, y dijo mucho más de lo que sus palabras nunca lo hicieron.

Scully había dejado atrás a Mulder, para encontrar respuestas y la esperanza de una cura para salvarlo; lo había dejado con Diana Fowley, y esto le preocupaba. Estaba vulnerable y al alcance de Diana. Esto hizo que su estómago se anudara. ¿Y si algo le había pasado? Diana era una mentirosa. Tal vez él la había llamado para pedir ayuda, pero sólo porque Scully estaba en Nuevo México. Él había estado preguntando por ella, al menos Diana lo había admitido. Pero era posible que nunca llamara a Diana, pero alguien más sí. Alguien lo estaba espiando, lo sabía. ¿Skinner? ¿Pero por qué? ¿Estaba Diana involucrada en eso? Era lo más probable. Scully no pudo evitar sentirse traicionada por la continua lealtad de Mulder hacia ella, por ignorar sus legítimas sospechas sobre las verdaderas intenciones de Diana. Lo había dejado atrás, y fervientemente esperaba no vivir para lamentar esa decisión.

Pero cada noche en sus sueños, Mulder estaba allí. Y en sus sueños, ella no tenía miedo.

 

_Él estaba tirando de ella para sacarla del catre, diciéndole que debía volver al trabajo. Ella le decía que estaba cansada de los aliens y monstruos que perseguían, y que la dejara dormir. Mulder se reía de ella y la levantaba del catre, poniéndola de pie._

_“¿Qué estás haciendo, Mulder? Estás enfermo. Tienes que hacer reposo.”_

_“Scully, necesitas mi ayuda. Tengo el libro que traduce el Navajo que has buscado todo el día. Podemos descifrar esas reproducciones que tomaste.”_

_“Pero Mulder, se supone que debes estar en el hospital.”_

_“Se supone que debo estar aquí contigo, Scully.”_

_La tomó de la mano, enhebró sus dedos con los de ella, sonriéndole con dulzura. Y de repente se encontraba tirando los libros de los estantes de la “Universite Cote D'Ivoire library” (biblioteca de la Universidad Costa de Marfil)._

_“Tenemos que darnos prisa, Scully. Tenemos que encontrar las respuestas.”_

_Se sentaron en el suelo, derramándose sobre los libros, y poniendo las reproducciones como un rompecabezas. De repente, lo que el día anterior estaba confuso ahora tenía sentido. Estaba agradecida de que estuviera allí para ayudarla, pero todavía le preocupaba su salud._

_“Mulder, ¿estás adolorido? ¿Te duele la cabeza? Deberías descansar.”_

_“Estoy bien, Scully. Descansa. Has estado trabajando duramente todo el día. Vete a dormir, Scully. Me quedaré hasta que te duermas.”_

_Ella quería quedarse junto a él, lo necesitaba para trabajar. Pero estaba tan cansada que se acostó en un sofá de la biblioteca, a dormir tranquilamente mientras él trabajaba en una mesa a su lado._

 

Y entonces una vez más amanecía, y Scully se despertaba sobre el catre, en esa tienda junto a Amina Ngebe. Y Mulder no estaba allí junto a ella.

El 16 de junio, en su última noche en Costa de Marfil, Scully se acostó a dormir a pesar de sí misma y de que su instinto le advertían permanecer despierta ahora que el Dr. Barnes se había entrometido en su trabajo. Pero estaba demasiado agotada, y el cansancio la dejó inconsciente enseguida.

_Mulder estaba sacudiéndola para despertarla. “Scully, tienes que regresar a casa ahora.”_

_“Pero hay mucho trabajo por hacer, Mulder. No he encontrado una cura todavía. No sé cómo salvarte.”_

_“Encontrarás una manera, Scully. Confío en ti. Vuelve a casa. Tienes que hacerlo.”_

Ella tuvo la sensación de caer en un espasmo mioclónico (“Hypnic Jerk” desplazamiento involuntario de las extremidades, principalmente las piernas, mientras se duerme) y despertó en su catre sobresaltada. Amina estaba tendida a su lado despierta, y señalaba con la cabeza hacia el Dr. Barnes, que estaba de guardia en la entrada de la tienda. Scully no estaba segura de cómo iba a ser capaz de salir. Pero tenía que llegar a su casa. Pensó en Mulder en las garras de Diana Fowley, de la posibilidad de que Skinner estuviera espiando la oficina del sótano, y en cualquier otro que pudiese poner en peligro su vida. Él estaba en problemas; lo sabía. Tenía que llegar a Mulder tan pronto como fuera posible.

 

***** 

Después de unos pocos minutos, Scully se levantó del suelo y se dirigió al dormitorio. Se desnudó y fue a tomar una ducha. Después de salir y ponerse la bata, se dio cuenta de que no había chequeado su contestador al llegar del trabajo. Tenía dos mensajes.

‘Dana, soy mamá. Charlie y Jennifer vendrán el domingo por la mañana con los niños. Vamos a ir a la iglesia juntos y luego saldremos para el brunch. A ellos realmente les gustaría verte. Ah, y Charlie dice que invites a Mulder. No sé cuánto éxito tendrás con eso, pero eso es lo que tu hermano quería que te diga. Quiero saber si podemos contar contigo. Te amo, cariño’.

Suspiró. Supuso que debería ir, por lo menos para aliviar la mente de su madre. Pero la idea de que Mulder asistiese a misa en la iglesia de su familia era risible. ¿Cómo demonios iba a pedirle algo así? ¿En qué estaba pensando Charlie?

‘Hola, Dana. Soy Connie, llamo desde “Capital Women’s Care” para recordarte la cita para tu examen anual este martes 31 de agosto a las 08 am. ¡Esperamos verte!’

Gimió con cansancio. Tiempo de su recordatorio anual de que nunca podría tener hijos.

Alguien llamó a la puerta. Ella levantó la vista, sorprendida. Eran más de las 23:30. Luego suspiró y se quedó mirando la puerta. Sólo podía ser una persona. Abrió la puerta para ver a Mulder parado allí en camiseta carbón, jeans oscuros y zapatillas. Él la miró de arriba abajo. Su mano voló a la bata para asegurarse de que estuviese abrochada. Fue muy consciente de que no llevaba nada debajo.

“No te desperté, ¿verdad?” Preguntó, mirándola preocupado.

“No, Mulder.”

Dudó. “¿Estás sola?”

Ella se burló. “Claro que lo estoy. ¿Quién más estaría aquí?”

Mulder arrastró los pies de lado a lado. “Pensé que tenías una cita con Kresge.” dijo, sin mirarla a los ojos.

Scully lo miró fijamente. “Fuimos a cenar temprano, sí. Pero él no está en mi apartamento. Tampoco lo estuvo nunca, Mulder.”

Él la miró

Ella parpadeó. “Oh, sí... sí, adelante.” Se hizo a un lado de la puerta y Mulder entró, giró a la izquierda en la cocina y se sentó a la mesa. Scully lo siguió. “¿Quieres un café? ¿Té? ¿Cerveza?”

Mulder debatió unos segundos. “Una cerveza sería genial, gracias.”

Tomó dos cervezas de la nevera, un abridor, y se sentó frente a Mulder. “¿Entonces qué hay de nuevo?”

Le dió un trago a su cerveza despacio.... “Me quedé dormido en el sofá y tuve un mal sueño.”

Scully bebió de su botella y luego asintió comprendiendo. “¿Cuál fue el sueño?”

Él suspiró. “Hay un chico en una playa, construye un OVNI en la arena. Solía estar feliz. Pero últimamente está muy molesto y no importa lo que haga, no lo puedo ayudar. No puedo llegar a él. No puedo arreglar lo que está mal.”

“Así que... ¿ya tuviste este sueño antes?” Se preguntó.

Mulder asintió.  “Sí, he soñado muchas veces con este niño.”

Ella reflexionó sobre eso. “Saca lo del OVNI de arena y reemplaza al niño por una niña, tengo sueños similares.”

“¿Qué crees que significa?” Preguntó Mulder.

Scully se encogió de hombros. “No lo sé, Mulder. Tú eres el psicólogo aquí, compañero. ¿Esos sueños tienen un significado importante? ¿O es que la hiper- activa actividad cerebral simplemente conjuga una amalgama de varias imágenes, sensaciones y emociones que hemos experimentado en algún momento de nuestras vidas? Sé que estaba profundamente afectada por la muerte de Emily, así que soñar con una niña no es tan extraño. O tal vez soñando con niños estamos cumpliendo, satisfaciendo alguna necesidad dentro de nuestro subconsciente.”

“Hmm. ¿No crees que nos estamos perdiendo de algo, Scully? Quiero decir... nuestro trabajo está consumiéndonos. Hay muchas otras cosas que podríamos estar perdiéndonos.”

Ella se sorprendió por esto. Nunca lo había visto considerar seriamente la vida fuera de los X- Files.

“Supongo que todo el mundo está perdiéndose de algo.” Realmente no quería hablar con él acerca de los niños que deseaba tener, u otras cosas que sentía que se estaba perdiendo.

“Sí, tal vez...” dijo. Él se pausó. “Scully, estoy un poco sorprendido de que hayas cambiado de opinión sobre el deseo de saber lo que estaba haciendo con los Pistoleros Solitarios durante el verano.”

Se encogió de hombros.

Mulder iba a decirle de todos modos, incluso si ella fingía que no le importaba. “Scully, un par de semanas después de que empecé mi licencia médica, recibí una caja con una carta y un cd de Diana.”

Ella frunció los labios. Y Mulder notó lo que pasó, allí mismo, delante de él; vio una nube de repente en el rostro de Scully; vio sus ojos, los que antes habían estado llenos de emoción, ahora parecían muertos; vio las paredes elevarse frente a ellos.

“No quiero hablar de Diana Fowley, Mulder.” Dijo lacónicamente. No quería oír nunca más ese nombre.

Él suspiró. “Bueno, yo quiero hablar sobre ella. ¿Y con quién más puedo hacerlo? Eres la única persona que tengo.”

Se sentía pérdida. No quería hablar de esto. Oírlo hablar acerca de Diana y lo mucho que sentía su perdida sería una verdadera tortura. Pero ¿cómo podía rechazarlo? Mulder era su amigo, y necesitaba que lo escuche.

Mulder vio una progresiva emoción arrastrándose, reptando de nuevo por sus ojos, parecía estar preparándose para algo que no deseaba oír. Pero él tenía que conseguir sacar eso de su pecho. Lo estaba carcomiendo.

“Scully, tenías razón acerca de ella. Sobre todo lo que dijiste. Cada cosa. Ella recogió datos y supervisó los experimentos en las mujeres MUFON. Y quién sabe qué más mierda hizo. Estuvo trabajando para el Hombre Cáncer todo el tiempo. Estabas en lo cierto.”

Sus ojos se agrandaron y lo miraron fijamente. “¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Cuándo encontraste eso?”

Mulder suspiró. “Empecé a darme cuenta después de mayo, el día que Diana se acercó a mí en ese hueco de la escalera de la “American University” y me llevó a casa. Podía oírlo. Y luego, cuando estuve en el hospital, lo supe a ciencia cierta.”

Ella parecía dudosa. “No es eso de ‘la lectura de mentes’ nuevamente, ¿verdad?”

“Scully, te estoy diciendo la verdad. Debería haberme dado cuenta mucho antes, como lo hiciste tú. Pero dejé que la ira me guiara.”

 “¿Ira? ¿Eso entonces era enojo?” Preguntó.

Mulder vaciló. “Estaba enojado por un montón de cosas, Scully... Estaba enojado con el FBI por poner los X- Files lejos de mí... Vertí mi corazón y alma en ese trabajo, en cada cosa que realicé dentro de la oficina, y de golpe los alejan de mí y me encontré atrapado a investigar montones literales de mierda. Pero principalmente...”

Ella lo miró inquisitivamente, pero él estaba mirando sus manos sobre la mesa. “¿Sí?”

Levantó la cabeza y la miró a los ojos.... “Estaba enojado contigo, Scully... Estaba enojado porque no me respaldaste frente al panel OPR... Estaba enojado contigo por negar lo que había ocurrido en la Antártida... Estaba enojado porque estábamos repentinamente de puntillas alrededor del otro y discutiendo todo el tiempo. Estaba enojado porque no me creíste cuando te dije que Diana estaba haciendo lo mejor para los X- Files. Estaba enojado contigo porque me tiraste la confianza a la cara y trataste de obligarme a elegir entre las dos. Estaba enojado porque fuiste a mis espaldas para recabar información sobre ella y me enfrentaste, no en privado, sino delante de los Pistoleros Solitarios... Yo no sabía que esperabas de mí, Scully.”

“Mulder...”

“No, déjame terminar. Pero cuando nos sentamos en la oficina de Kersh y me apoyaste, me respaldaste, te quedaste conmigo, a pesar de estar molesta por mis acciones, diciéndole a Kersh que no apostara contra mí... Ahí supe lo que habías estado esperando de mí todo este tiempo: que esté de pie junto a tí, no importaba el por qué. No deberías haberme hecho elegir porque, en realidad, no debería haber habido ninguna decisión que tomar. Debería haber reconocido tu derecho a expresar las sospechas sobre Diana, aunque no estuviese de acuerdo contigo, en lugar de tratar de silenciarte o no haber tenido en cuenta tu opinión. Al hacer caso omiso de tus preocupaciones, terminé forzándote a cuestionar mi lealtad hacia ti. Al final de esa reunión con Kersh estaba tan aliviado por tener finalmente los X- Files de vuelta... pero cuando giré buscándote y vi lo triste de tu mirada, la sensación de alivio se fue al carajo, y reconocí el abismo que había entre nosotros. Scully, lo siento... Siento lo de Diana. Siento lo de mi conducta. Yo debería haberte escuchado. Tenías razón. Ella me tomó por imbécil.”

Ella se sentó allí, aturdida. Mulder estaba nuevamente mirándose las manos cruzadas. Cuán diferente era este viernes por la noche en comparación con el viernes por la noche de hacía tres semanas, cuando se habían sentado a tomar helado en esa misma mesa. Atrás quedó el incómodo silencio, y aquí estaba Mulder expresándose en realidad. Scully se inclinó sobre la mesa y se aferró a sus manos. Él levantó la vista y la miró fijamente.

“Sabes... mi familia va a juntarse este domingo.... ¿Te gustaría venir a tomar onces con nosotros?”

Mulder sonrió. “¿Está Bill Jr en la ciudad?”

Scully sonrió. “Nop.”

 

CONTINUARÁ…


	17. “¿Nunca has querido simplemente parar? ¿Salir del maldito auto, asentarte y tener una vida que sea normal?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mulder y Scully investigan un caso y luego pasan un buen rato en la casa de la Sra. Scully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Natasha Bedingfield - "Wild Horses"
> 
> I feel these four walls closing in  
> My face up against the glass  
> I'm looking out  
> Is this my life, I'm wondering  
> It happened so fast  
> How do I turn this thing around  
> Is this the bed I chose to make  
> There’s greener pastures I'm thinking about  
> Wide open spaces far away
> 
> All I want is the wind in my hair  
> To face the fear but not feel scared
> 
> Wild horses, I wanna be like you  
> Throwing caution to the wind, I'll run free too  
> Wish I could recklessly love, like I'm longing to  
> I wanna run with the wild horses, run with the wild horses
> 
> I see the girl I wanna be  
> Riding bareback, carefree along the shore  
> If only that someone was me  
> Jumping head first, headlong without a thought  
> To act and damn the consequence  
> How I wish it could be that easy  
> But fear surrounds me like a fence  
> I wanna break free
> 
> All I want is the wind in my hair  
> To face the fear but not feel scared
> 
> Wild horses, I wanna be like you  
> Throwing caution to the wind, I'll run free too  
> Wish I could recklessly love, like I'm longing to  
> I wanna run with the wild horses, run with the wild horses
> 
> Recklessly abandoning myself before you  
> I wanna open up my heart, tell him how I feel
> 
> Wild horses, I wanna be like you  
> Throwing caution to the wind, I'll run free too  
> Wish I could recklessly love, like I'm longing to  
> I wanna run with the wild horses, run with the wild horses

Unos minutos después de las 8:00 am del sábado 28 de agosto, Mulder apareció de vuelta en la casa de Scully. Ella abrió la puerta del apartamento, todavía en pijama, preguntándose por qué estaba allí tan temprano, sobre todo porque no se había ido hasta bien pasada la medianoche la noche anterior.

Cuando Mulder se retiró de su casa, ella había sentido una gran sensación de alivio. No se obsesionó con lo de Diana, excepto tal vez que todavía seguía un poco enojado consigo mismo por haber sido tan ciego. Pero no la había amado. No la había querido de esa manera. Y mientras Mulder estaba de pie en su puerta, mirándola con su pijama y el cabello hecho un lío, ella le sonrió al pensar en la noche anterior...

“Sé que debe haber sido difícil para ti, tener esos profundos sentimientos por ella y luego enterarte de su traición. Y con el Fumador, de todas las personas, te traicionó con él...” Le dijo Scully en voz baja, sin soltarle las manos sobre la mesa.

Mulder comenzó a jugar con los dedos de su compañera con los suyos. “Scully... obviamente, tuve sentimientos por Diana años atrás y tenerla al alrededor una vez más fue ciertamente incómodo. Pero en ningún momento pensé retomar donde lo habíamos dejado, eso se terminó. No tuve ninguna esperanza de volver con ella ni nada por el estilo.”

Ella observó cómo sus dedos se entrelazaban. “¿Por qué no?”

Mulder la miró pensativo. “Porque eso fue hace demasiado tiempo. Afortunadamente, no soy la misma persona que era cuando Diana se fue. Ojalá hubiera sabido donde estaban sus verdaderas lealtades y mentiras. Me hubiera gustado haber sido capaz de confrontarla sobre esto. Ahora me siento tan estúpido...”

Scully asintió con simpatía. “Pero a pesar de todo eso me ayudó a salvarte. Y lo pagó con su vida. A pesar de que sus motivos eran... cuestionables, supongo que ella seguía siendo una amiga para tí, de alguna manera.”

Sacudió la cabeza. “No, Scully. Diana tenía sus razones para hacer lo que hizo, pero cada paso que daba trabajaba contra mí y contra la verdad. _Tú_ eres mi amiga, Scully. Tú eres la única amiga de verdad que he tenido. Tú eres lo mejor en mi vida.”

Ella lo miró fijamente y le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa. Sintió el dolor disiparse. Ya no le importaba Diana Fowley ni su creencia de que todavía tenía algún tipo de control sobre él. Quería decirle a Mulder lo que realmente sentía, quería decirle que lo amaba. Pero podía sentir el miedo y la duda elevándose entre ellos. Él sólo la veía como una amiga. No había hecho ninguna inclinación clara de que pensara en ella de otra manera. Ella esperaba que Mulder hiciera ese primer movimiento, diera ese paso que los llevara a cruzar la línea entre ellos. Él tenía que ser el único que lo hiciera.

El corazón de Mulder le golpeó con fuerza en el pecho y el estómago se le llenó de mariposas. Quería tomarla en sus brazos. Quería huir de la habitación. Quería tomarla y arrojarla sobre la mesa, empujar su bata a un lado y hundir su miembro duro como una roca en su caliente centro mojado. Quería besarla con desesperación. Quería perderse en sus labios y enredarse en su lengua. Quería hacerla gemir. Deseaba tanto tenerla que dolía. Quería salir de su apartamento inmediatamente.

Sacó sus manos de las de Scully. “Gracias por la cerveza. Y gracias por escucharme. Debería irme ya, se está haciendo tarde.”

Caminó junto a él hasta la puerta de su apartamento. Se dijeron: “buenas noches”, e hicieron planes para las onces del domingo en Alexandria.

... Mulder pasó junto a ella dirigiéndose a su sala. “Vístete, Scully, y empaca tu bolso. Tenemos que ir a Arizona.”

“¿Arizona?” Lo miró, perpleja. “¿Por qué?”

“El Agente Especial Pysnack de la oficina de campo de Phoenix llamó hace una hora. Anoche alguien inició un tiroteo en la pequeña localidad de Ajo, Arizona y mató a seis personas. Un sospechoso, un tal Harold Kennedy, fue detenido alrededor de una hora más tarde por la policía local, quienes llamaron a la oficina de campo del FBI. El FBI envió un equipo a dar una mirada, y al parecer el señor Kennedy anda diciendo que no tiene recuerdos de haber matado a esas personas porque los aliens lo secuestraron y tomaron el control de su mente.”

Scully miró. “Bueno, el hombre está... obviamente loco.”

“Tal vez lo está. Pero... ¿él está loco- loco? ¿O las abducciones alienígenas lo volvieron loco?” Respondió Mulder.

Ella arqueó una ceja.

“Él ofreció una información muy específica acerca de sus experiencias de abducción, incluyendo pruebas, implantes metálicos, pérdida de tiempo. La oficina local de Phoenix quiere que demos una mano en el caso.

“¡Oh, estoy segura que ellos lo hacen!” Bromeó secamente.

“Vamos, Scully. Tenemos que ir ahí afuera.” dijo Mulder apresuradamente.

Ella frunció el ceño. “Pero... es el fin de semana, Mulder.”

Se la quedó mirando. “¿Y cuál es tu punto?”

Scully le lanzó una mirada incrédula.

“Scully, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que trabajamos en un caso de verdad? ¡Vamos! Tenemos que seguir adelante. Nuestro vuelo sale a las 09:20 horas, compañera.”

Ella suspiró. ¿Era esto realmente en lo que había convertido su vida? ¿Nunca pararía por un momento, y disfrutaría de una vida simple? ¿Iba a estar siempre corriendo, persiguiendo, buscando? ¿Para luego volver a la casa a una vida vacía, una vida sin una familia propia? ¿De vuelta a una casa, a un apartamento vacío, sin nadie con quien compartir su vida? ¿Querría Mulder parar y simplemente pasar algún tiempo real con ella, un tiempo que no implicara monstruos, alienígenas ni organizaciones gubernamentales nefastas? Pensó que él se negaría, debería ser ella la que por fin pusiese sus pies sobre el suelo y exigiese algún tipo de normalidad por sí misma.

“Scully, la oficina local de Phoenix solicitó nuestra ayuda. No quiero ir por ahí solo.”

Miró su expresión de cachorro, y su resolución se debilitó. ¡Maldita sea! Deseaba negarse, pero sabía que no podía hacerlo. Sabía que lo seguiría a cualquier lugar.

*****

Después de una hora varados en Houston, llegaron a Arizona alrededor de las 00:50 hora local. Luego de recoger un coche de alquiler, se reunieron con el Agente Pysnack en la oficina de campo del FBI, él les dio toda la información que tenía sobre Harold Kennedy, y les informó sobre los antecedentes de las seis víctimas. Kennedy se encontraba detenido en la cárcel del Condado de Pima del Departamento de Ajo.

Dos horas en coche hacia el sur de Phoenix los llevó a Ajo, Arizona, una ciudad con una población menor a 3500 habitantes. Antes de ir a la cárcel del condado, se fueron directamente a la casa de Kennedy en West 9th Street. El Agente Pysnack les había dicho que la policía local había confiscado varios fusiles de asalto de su cobertizo del patio trasero. Mulder quería reunir toda la información sobre Kennedy antes de entrevistarlo. Era una casa pequeña, de un solo nivel, casa unifamiliar con un jardín escaso y tres dormitorios que él había comprado hacía varios años por sólo 16 mil dólares. Kennedy no estaba casado y no tenía hijos. Parecía que la casa estaba vacía, que nadie vivía en ese lugar. No se veían fotos, u otros detalles personales por ningún lugar.

Cuando Mulder y Scully entraron en la oficina de la casa, fueron recibidos por paredes cubiertas de recortes de periódicos y artículos de revistas sobre ocultismo, aliens, abducciones, informes de actividades sobre cultos satánicos. Los estantes de libros contenían novelas post- apocalípticas, libros sobre el Área 51 no de ficción e historias de accidentes ovnis en la tierra,

los mejores proyectos militares secretos de Estados Unidos, encuentros extraterrestres, y reportes de asesinatos de cultos satánicos.

Scully levantó el libro ‘Demonic Conspiracies throughout History’ para mostrárselo a Mulder, y le dedicó una mirada en blanco. Su compañero sacudió la cabeza.

“Definitivamente el tipo está loco, Scully.” Murmuró mientras miraba los estantes de libros. Ella suspiró, sacudiendo la cabeza y cerrando los ojos. No podía creer que estaba gastando su precioso sábado en esta habitación.

Encontraron una caja llena de VHS y la llevaron a la sala. Procedieron a ver varias cintas con Kennedy relatando sus abducciones. Un video mostraba algo grabado por sí mismo una noche al aire libre porque sentía que los implantes extraterrestres lo estaban dirigiendo a un ritual satánico secreto en algún lugar del desierto.

“Esto sólo se ve como una imitación de ‘The Blair Witch Project’, Mulder.”

Él suspiró. “Es hora de ir a ver al señor Kennedy.”

Eran casi las 17:30 cuando se metieron en su coche de alquiler y se dirigieron a la cárcel del condado. La entrevista de Harold Kennedy no salió muy bien. En un momento, él estaba afirmando que los alienígenas controlaban su mente, que se hicieron cargo de él y dijeron que comenzará a disparar a ciudadanos desprevenidos en una calle abierta. Al minuto siguiente, afirmaba haber sido víctima de abuso en un culto satánico y que había sido poseído por el diablo. Por supuesto, no había ninguna prueba real de esto. Mulder incluso utilizó una vara detectora de metales, pero ningún implante fue detectado. En el momento en que Kennedy cambió su historia pasando a que los aliens actuaban junto a los cultistas satánicos en connivencia, Mulder pensó que había oído ya suficiente mierda. Informó a la oficina de campo de Phoenix que no había nada que pudieran hacer y que la policía local podría manejar la situación.

Mulder y Scully se sentaron dentro del coche en el estacionamiento. Ella se acomodó, sacudiendo la cabeza. ¡Qué manera de desperdiciar un perfecto fin de semana. Mulder se aclaró la garganta. “Ok, en realidad el tipo está loco. De verdad loco. ¿Crees que el Bureau de Phoenix me llamó como una broma?”

Scully suspiró, hizo clic en una de las luces del techo, y abrió el archivo en su regazo. “Se le diagnosticó esquizofrenia paranoide en julio de 1990. Él dejó de tomar su medicación hace ocho meses.”

Mulder suspiró también y miró el reloj en el salpicadero; eran las 21:17. Sacó su celular y llamó al Bureau para conseguir un vuelo de regreso a D.C. Después de unos minutos, colgó y se volvió hacia su compañera.

“El próximo vuelo con dos asientos disponibles no sale hasta la 1:25 am y no entrá a D.C hasta poco después de las 13:00 del domingo. Hay una escala de tres horas en Charlotte.”

Scully lo miró horrorizada. Odiaba hacer paradas largas. Odiaba los vuelos a medianoche. Siempre quedaba exhausta y su reloj biológico confundido. “ ¿Y el siguiente vuelo después de ese?”

 “Sale a las 5:00 am y entra a D.C a las 15:15 pm con una parada de una hora en Denver. Pero hay un vuelo a las 7:00 am directo, entraría a D.C a las 14:05”

Scully no lo pensó demasiado. Al diablo la iglesia y el almuerzo con la familia, pero tal vez podría reunirse con ellos para cenar o merendar. “Está bien, tomemos el vuelo de las 7:00. Pero ahora me muero de hambre. Vamos a encontrar un lugar para comer.”

Mulder y Scully encontraron un auténtico café mexicano que aún estaba abierto y se sentaron en una mesa al aire libre. Dentro, las mesas que disfrutaban del aire acondicionado, estaban todas llenas. La zona al aire libre estaba iluminada con pequeñas luces de Navidad rojas y verdes colgadas a lo largo del toldo del patio. Música tradicional mexicana se oía desde los altavoces colgados en las esquinas.

Ordenaron dos tamales de chile verde y agua helada con limón. Mulder se quitó la corbata, se desabrochó varios botones de su camisa y se la arremangó hasta los codos. “Hace más calor aquí que en el infierno, Scully. Y eso que está oscuro ahora. Ya cayó la noche... ¿Miraste el termómetro de allí?” Dijo mirando la pared.

“Lo sé.” Lloriqueó ella. “Estoy sudando a muerte por aquí.”

Cuando la comida llegó, comieron en un cómodo silencio. Después que Scully terminó el último bocado de su segundo tamal, gimió de agradecimiento. “Mulder...”

“Lo sé. Esto está jodidamente delicioso.”

“Por esto valió la pena venir hasta aquí.” Dijo, limpiándose la boca con la servilleta.

Mulder la miró. “Entonces... ¿no desearías haberte quedado en casa?”

Ella le sonrió irónicamente. “No.”

Él le devolvió la sonrisa.

Mulder encontró un motel cerca, decidieron pasar la noche allí y regalarse un par de horas de sueño. Ya pasaban las 22:30 y estaban rendidos. Decidieron levantarse temprano y conducir hasta Phoenix la mañana siguiente. Se registraron en dos habitaciones. Mulder se quedó fuera mientras Scully abría la puerta de la habitación y entraba.

Ella echó un vistazo, y giró dirigiéndole una mirada molesta. La habitación tenía el suelo manchado, la descolorida alfombra naranja desentonaba con el edredón Paisley de un patrón de colores notoriamente brillantes, con el que estaba tendida la cama. La habitación además estaba caliente y el aire en el interior se sentía sofocante.

“¿Por una maldita vez, Mulder, podríamos no quedarnos en un lugar que tiene tarifas por hora?”

Él le sonrió. “Tenemos que permanecer dentro del presupuesto asignado para alojamientos del FBI.”

Scully gimió cerrando la puerta detrás de ella con fuerza, mientras Mulder entraba al lado, a su habitación. Encendió la unidad A/C y empezó a soplar un aire caliente. Esperaba que sólo se requirieran unos segundos para comenzar la refrigeración. Tomó una ducha de agua fría, y luego se puso un par de pantalones cortos. Cuando regresó a la habitación, el aire estaba caliente como un horno. Se acercó a la unidad A/C y lo toqueteó sin saber bien que hacía, pero del aire fresco ni noticias. Llamó a la recepción y se quejó. La recepcionista sabía sobre del problema, se habían quedado sin líquido refrigerante y no lo conseguirían hasta que la ferretería abriera la mañana siguiente. Mulder pidió otra habitación, pero estaban todas reservadas. Con suerte una habitación podría estar disponible en una hora o dos ‘dependiendo de cuando los ocupantes terminaran de... hacer lo que estaban haciendo’. Le informó la recepcionista. Mulder suspiró y colgó el teléfono con fuerza. El calor junto al aire viciado de la habitación era insoportable. Trató de abrir las ventanas, pero estaban atornilladas. Mierda

Salió y llamó a la puerta de Scully.

“¿Quién es?”

“Um, Scully... ¿tu aire funciona?”

“Sí. ¿No funciona el tuyo?” Preguntó ella a través de la puerta.

“No, sólo sale un puto aire caliente.” Mulder respondió, exasperado.

“¿Quieres quedarte aquí conmigo?” Preguntó Scully.

“¿De verdad?” Se sorprendió de que no tuviese que preguntarle y que ella no dudase en ofrecérselo.

Scully se rió entre dientes. “Sí por supuesto. No podrías dormir en una habitación caliente. Ve a buscar tus cosas.”

Mulder sonrió. - ¡Vamos equipo! - dijo a través de la puerta.

Ella rió.

Cuando Mulder regresó con sus cosas, Scully le había abierto la puerta. Mientras la cerraba detrás de él, dejó caer su bolso en el suelo, cerró los ojos y se apoyó contra la puerta, sintiendo el alivio inmediato del aire fresco.

“¡Ahhh! Esto es hermoso.” Suspiró teatralmente.

Abrió los ojos y vio a Scully de pie, mirándolo divertida. Notó que se había duchado también, llevaba unos calcetines, unos pantalones negros cortos de algodón y una blusa esqueleto blanca que apenas le llegaba al ombligo. Se dio cuenta también de que no llevaba sujetador. Hermosa. Demasiado hermosa para su salud mental. Mmmm... tal vez esto era una mala idea.

Cuando Mulder se quitó las zapatillas, Scully lo miró y parpadeó. Cayó en la cuenta que solo llevaba unos pantalones cortos. Ella miró sus largas piernas, su firme y vientre plano, su pecho esculpido con la cantidad perfecta de rizos suaves, sus clavículas y siguió el recorrido hasta el cuello. Se imaginó recorrer cada parte de ese cuerpo con sus dedos, con su boca... por un segundo se vió sacando la lengua para recorrer el camino desde el pecho hasta el borde del boxer, se imaginó lamiendo cerca de su ombligo, mordiendo su estómago suavecito hasta hacerlo gemir... Tuvo que detenerse y tomar aire. Podía sentir su cara incendiarse.

Se dio la vuelta para buscar el control remoto de la TV, cualquier cosa para distraerse. Mulder se dirigió delante de la unidad de A/C. Observó a Scully moverse por la habitación, miró sus piernas suaves y observó sus pechos moviéndose libremente debajo de su camiseta. Quería tocarla. Las ganas eran demasiado fuertes. Sintió la contracción de su sexo bajo los pantalones cortos. _Cálmate, estúpido inútil, ahora no te despiertes_. Mala idea. Quedarse en su habitación fue una mala idea.

Scully encendió el televisor y acomodó el control en la mesa de noche izquierda. Aflojó las sábanas desde las esquinas y ahuecó las almohadas. Había quitado el feo edredón poniéndolo en el suelo a los pies de la cama. Caminó hacia el lado derecho, frente al aire y a Mulder, y se acostó, tirando de la sábana sobre sí misma y giró dándole la espalda. Su estómago estaba lleno de mariposas. Deseaba tener una verdadera conversación con Mulder, decirle lo que sentía, decirle lo que quería. Pero tenía miedo; miedo al rechazo, miedo a la aceptación de sus sentimientos. Deseó poder encontrar el valor para hablar de una vez.

“Mmmm, Scully.” Creo que mejor duermo en el suelo.

“El suelo es un asco, Mulder. Pero te lo merecerías por meternos en este agujero de mierda y hacer que nos quedemos en él.”

Él se rió y asintió con la cabeza. Apagó las luces, y se dirigió hacia el lado izquierdo de la cama. Se acostó en la parte superior de las sábanas, estiró bien las piernas, y apagó el televisor.

“¿No quieres ver la televisión?” Scully preguntó adormilada.

“Nah.”

“Pero... ¿normalmente no te quedas dormido con el televisor encendido? No me importa que lo dejes, de verdad.”

“Sí, pero no necesito la televisión en este momento.” dijo. “Debido a que estás aquí, conmigo.”

 

Scully sonrió en la oscuridad. “¿Vas a hablarme hasta que me duerma?” Bostezó.

Mulder volvió a rodar sobre su lado derecho y se enfrentó a ella. “Por supuesto. ¿De qué quieres que hable?”

“Cuéntame tu historia sobre el Queen Anne, los Nazis, el martillo de Thor y cómo salvé al mundo. Voy a ser como un tronco al instante.” Ella comenzó a reírse divertida.

Él la miró fijamente, tratando de no sonreír. “Muy divertido, Scully.”

Su compañera siguió riéndose cada vez más tentada. Su risa era contagiosa y pronto se estaba riendo él también a carcajadas. Su risa era lo último que podía recordar antes de caer dormido. Despertaron gracias a la alarma que sonó a eso de las 3:30 de la madrugada. Cuando abrieron los ojos estaban en la misma posición en la que se habían dormido, frente a frente, excepto que en algún momento durante la noche la mano de Mulder encontró la de Scully y se durmió sosteniéndola con fuerza.

*****

Afortunadamente, su vuelo no tuvo retrasos y llegaron a tiempo a D.C a las 14:05 del domingo. Mulder había acordado alcanzarla a la casa de su madre en Alexandria. Charlie, Jennifer y sus hijos estarían allí. Cuando llegaron a la casa, Margaret lo invitó a quedarse. Para sorpresa feliz de Scully, aceptó la invitación y la siguió hasta la casa.

“Lo siento por hacer que Dana no llegase a tiempo a la iglesia y a las onces de hoy, señora Scully.” Mulder dijo apenas entró a la casa.

 “Oh, está bien, Fox. Estoy segura de que el caso era importante.”

Scully hizo contacto visual con Mulder y sonrió, sus ojos riendo. Él la miró y luchó duro para contener la sonrisa.

 “Si, tuvimos que marchamos a un caso en Arizona.” Mulder respondió a la señora Scully.

Mientras él decía eso, Charlie entró en la habitación y le tendió la mano a Mulder. “¿Alguna cosa emocionante por allá?”

Estrechó la mano de Charlie. “Sólo un lunático que inició un tiroteo.”

“Ah, sí, creo que vi algo de eso en la CNN” dijo Charlie acercándose a su hermana para darle un fuerte abrazo. “Jennifer y los chicos están en el patio trasero.”

Mulder las observó hacer el camino hacia la cocina. “¿Puedo ofrecerte una cerveza, Mulder?” Preguntó Charlie.

“Seguro. Gracias.” respondió.

Se sentaron en la cocina y comenzaron a hablar de deportes, mientras Mulder de vez en cuando miraba por la ventana hacia el patio trasero para observar a Scully sentada en la mesa de picnic con su madre y su cuñada. Los chicos, Ben y Jack, corrían carreras con coches a control remoto por el patio. Mulder también notó que el embarazo de Jennifer ya podía notarse.

Un par de horas más tarde, todos se sentaron alrededor de la mesa de la sala de Margaret Scully. Ella había preparado su famosa lasagna con albóndigas. Scully escuchó a Charlie y Jennifer hablar de las cosas para el próximo año escolar; las compras de los chicos para volver a la escuela, la reunión con los padres de sus nuevos estudiantes de jardín de infantes, y con los jugadores del equipo de baloncesto y sus padres. Hablaron de las reuniones de la PTA, el embarazo, la planificación de un nuevo cuarto para los niños, la planificación de la licencia de maternidad para Jennifer. Hablaron de sus vecinos y del árbol que había caído en su patio. Ella los escuchó hablar sobre todas las pequeñas cosas que se combinan para formar su vida juntos.

Scully también escuchó a Mulder hablar sobre los casos en los X- Files en los que habían trabajado juntos, y lo hacía con tanto entusiasmo como su hermano y su cuñada hablaban de su vida simple. Los chicos jadeaban o se reían de las historias de Mulder, sin poder creer lo que estaban oyendo, a veces rompiendo el comentario de Mulder con sus propias exclamaciones o preguntas sobre alguna palabra que desconocían. Mulder sólo sonreía y les explicaba. Charlie y Jennifer lo escuchaban atentamente, hicieron algunas preguntas también, se echaron a reír, pusieron caras de disgusto, asco o asombro, y parecían genuinamente interesados en su trabajo en el FBI.

Scully pensó en lo escuchado de ambas partes, se dio cuenta que una vida planificada a largo plazo no le interesaba tanto. Salir de los X- Files para vivir una vida mundana en los suburbios donde lo único emocionante que le sucedería era que el árbol de un vecino cayera en su patio, sería aburrido como el infierno. ¿Cómo volver a una vida normal después de todo lo que había hecho? Las direcciones en su vida con Mulder nunca serían realmente aburridas, incluso si sus investigaciones no se dirigían a nada, como la de Arizona. Le gustaba estar con Mulder, y realmente no importaba lo que estaban haciendo (aunque las habitaciones podrían ser mejores). Pero la idea de vivir siempre sola, sin familia y sin amor, sin absolutamente nada que hacer con su vida que no sea algo raro que Mulder quisiese investigar no era la vida que deseaba tampoco.

Sin embargo, una combinación de los dos no podría ser tan malo. Tener una vida emocionante llena de propósitos, llena de extraños y nuevos descubrimientos, salvar vidas y administrar justicia; que era al mismo tiempo, lo contrario a la soledad, era una vida llena de amor y satisfacción personal. Esa era la vida que quería. ¿Pero era la vida que Mulder quería? ¿Ella siempre estaría sola? ¿Podría alguna vez tomar coraje y decirle lo que sentía? ¿O debería esperar que Mulder demostrara algo y luego hacer algo al respecto? ¿Eso realmente sería así? ¿Esta sería toda su vida? Basta, Dana. Scully se reprendió a sí misma, diciéndose que estaría feliz de aceptar lo que Mulder estaba dispuesto a darle. Si eso no incluía amor y sexo, entonces que así sea. Tenía que llegar a un acuerdo con el hecho de que la amistad era lo mejor que podía esperar.

Pero... ¿iba a ser para siempre volver a un apartamento vacío, sin nadie allí que la amase? ¿Ningún niño propio? ¿La maternidad realmente era algo útopico para ella? A veces, todavía le resultaba algo difícil de creer.

 

CONTINUARÁ…


	18. “Por qué no me lo dijiste Mulder? Nunca espere esto. Yo pensé que te estaba protegiendo”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scully va a la cita con su doctor y descubre algo que Mulder debía haberle dicho hace algunos años. Ella no está nada feliz con esto.
> 
> Aquí empezamos a insertar las escenas flashback del capítulo “Per Manum” de la temporada 8 los cuales son importantes en el desarrollo de los próximos capítulos. Si no has visto el episodio, te sugiero que lo veas primero antes de leer o lo veas mientras lees esta historia, como sea. Jejeje.
> 
> Aviso: El dialogo de las escenas de “Per Manum” no me pertenece, no lo escribi. Lo escribió Chris Carter y Frank Spotnitz. Igualmente este pertenece a 1013 Productions y la 20th Century Fox.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Snow Patrol – “Make This Go On Forever”
> 
> Please don't let this turn into something it's not  
> I can only give you everything I've got  
> I can't be as sorry as you think I should  
> But I still love you more than anyone else could
> 
> All that I keep thinking throughout this whole flight  
> Is it could take my whole damn life to make this right  
> This splintered mast I'm holding on won't save me long  
> Because I know fine well that what I did was wrong
> 
> The last girl and the last reason to make this last for as long as I could  
> First kiss and the first time that I felt connected to anything  
> The weight of water, the way you told me to look past everything I had ever learned  
> The final word in the final sentence you ever uttered to me was love
> 
> We have got through so much worse than this before  
> What's so different this time that you can't ignore  
> You say it is much more than just my last mistake  
> And we should spend some time apart for both our sakes
> 
> The last girl and the last reason to make this last for as long as I could  
> First kiss and the first time that I felt connected to anything  
> The weight of water, the way you told me to look past everything I had ever learned  
> The final word in the final sentence you ever uttered to me was love
> 
> And I don't know where to look  
> My words just break and melt  
> Please just save me from this darkness

La tarde del lunes 30 de agosto Mulder y Scully entraron a la oficina de Skinner.

“¿Usted quería vernos, señor?” Preguntó Scully, mientras cruzaban la puerta.

 “Sí, tomen asiento.” Skinner respondió.

Se sentaron en las dos sillas frente al escritorio de Skinner.

“Hay un par de cosas que quería hablar con ustedes.” Skinner comentó mientras tomaba un sobre manila de la parte derecha de su escritorio y lo colocaba frente a él. “En primer lugar, la oficina de campo de Phoenix envía su agradecimiento por obtener la confesión de Harold Kennedy.”

Mulder le dedicó a Skinner una mirada escéptica. “Tenía la impresión de que no hice absolutamente nada meritorio ahí.” Miró de reojo a Scully, y vio que estaba masticando su labio inferior y mirando sus manos entrelazadas sobre el regazo. Él frunció el ceño. ¿Había dicho algo malo?

“Todo lo contrario...” dijo Skinner. “Cuando arrestaron a Kennedy él les dijo que no recordaba nada previo a las 12 horas anteriores, debido a... eh... el control mental extraterrestre.”

Ella rodó los ojos. Él resopló.

“Los chicos te llamaron y Kennedy empezó a cantar como presidiario.” Skinner continuó. “ El domingo temprano, encontraron el arma homicida, un rifle de asalto, bajo una alcantarilla a sólo cinco cuadras de la escena del crimen. Sus huellas estaban por todas partes. Kennedy debe presentarse para la lectura de cargos en Corte Superior de Arizona en el Condado de Pima.”

Él asintió con la cabeza.

Skinner suspiró. “Y hablando de la corte... el Juicio del ‘Distrito de Columbia contra Bernard Oates’ está configurado para iniciarse el próximo lunes, a menos que haya otro aplazamiento. La fiscalía quiere reunirse con los dos de nuevo esta semana. Les sugiero que revisen su informe sobre el intento de robo al banco y la muerte de Pamela Hamilton. Y la fiscalía pide que no hagas más referencias al “Groundhog day” (película donde el día se repite una y otra vez), Mulder.

Él frunció los labios.

“¿Hay algún problema, Agente Mulder?”  Preguntó, lacónicamente. “La fiscalía quiere ganar este caso. Bernard Oates es culpable. Necesitan que él sea encarcelado, y no quieren que arruines su credibilidad al subir al estrado como testigo y digas que Pamela Hamilton estaba atrapada a vivir ese día una y otra vez. Eso ni siquiera es relevante a la culpa de Oates.”

Él suspiró. Scully lo miró con simpatía.

“De todas formas, no están seguros de cuánto tiempo va a durar el juicio.” Se quejó Skinner. “Oates se declaró inocente y hasta ahora ha resistido cualquier intento de acuerdo. Él quiere un juicio en toda regla con un jurado y sus pares. Así que sugiero que no tomen más casos por un tiempo, hasta que su parte en los testimonios directos y cruzados concluyan.”

Mulder se resistió. Sentía como si no hubiera logrado nada desde que había vuelto a trabajar desde su licencia médica. Se sentía atrapado, como si estuviera dando vueltas en círculos y nunca llegara a ninguna parte.

Skinner lo miró pensativo. “Tuve una reunión con los Jefes de Departamento esta mañana. La Directora Adjunta no estaba muy divertida con el regalo que usted le envió a su oficina.”

Mulder sonrió. “¿Por qué? Sentí que la Directora Adjunta debía saber que su decisión de enviarnos a ese Seminario de Trabajo en Equipo o “Team Building Seminar”, o como se llame eso a lo que nos mandó... dio buenos resultados.”

Scully bajó la mirada a su regazo y sonrió para sus adentros.

Skinner miró fijamente a Mulder. “¿Pero tenía que enviarle el trofeo envuelto en papel de seda rosa y atado con una cinta?”

La boca de Scully se abrió en estado de shock, y se echó a reír con incredulidad sin poder contenerse. “Oh, mi Dios...”  Gimió. Y luego se tapó la cara con la mano mientras negaba con la cabeza sin parar de reírse. Mulder le lanzó una mirada de reojo y sonrió, antes de volver a mirar resueltamente a Skinner.

Skinner suspiró. “ Mulder, ¿está deliberadamente tratando de molestar a la gente equivocada? No haga otro truquito de estos de nuevo. Esta vez salió todo bien, pero no creo que tenga tanta suerte si sigue en este plan. Sabe que arriba no le tienen demasiada admiración y cada vez le tienen menos paciencia... no siga tirando de la soga. Cuidese, y principalmente cuide a Scully. Ella va a pagar también por sus chistes y falta de táctica.”

Él fulminó a Skinner con la mirada, este no le bajó la vista y Scully trataba nerviosamente de apaciguar el clima tomando a Mulder del brazo para que la mirara.

“Pueden irse ahora, agentes” dijo Skinner con brusquedad.

Mulder y Scully salieron en silencio. Cuando estuvieron en el pasillo, él se quedó mirándola fijamente. “Estabas demasiado tranquila ahí dentro.”

“¿Qué se supone que debía decir?” Preguntó, mientras caminaban por el pasillo hacia el ascensor.

Mulder negó con la cabeza y se encogió de hombros, derrotado. Scully se rió entre dientes. “¿De verdad envolviste el trofeo en papel de seda color rosa?”

 “Síp, y pedí que lo ataran con cintas blancas. Ya sabes... el tipo de envoltura con los rizos.”

Scully sacudió la cabeza con incredulidad. “La Directora Adjunta va a hacerte pagar por eso, espero que lo sepas. Pero nadie podrá decir que no tienes bolas, Mulder.”

Él le sonrió y su compañera le devolvió la sonrisa.

Entraron en un ascensor vacío, y Mulder presionó el botón ‘B’. El ascensor se detuvo en el tercer piso, algunos agentes y personal administrativo ingresó. Scully se hizo a un lado quedando delante de él para hacer sitio a los otros en el compartimiento ahora lleno. Cuando el ascensor reanudó su descenso, él miró a su alrededor y notó que un par de agentes de sexo masculino, en sus mediados a finales de los 30, miraban a Scully. Uno de ellos se inclinó y le susurró algo al otro. Ambos se rieron en voz baja, y luego volvieron la mirada hacia ella recorriéndola despacio. Mulder frunció el ceño molesto.

El elevador se detuvo en el primer piso, y todos, salvo Mulder y Scully, comenzaron a salir. Los dos agentes que Mulder había notado antes estaban por cruzar la puerta cuando uno se volvió y le preguntó “¿Cómo te trata la vida en el sótano, Spooky?”

Mulder observó que Scully se ponía tensa y su postura era rígida. Ella se quedó firmemente frente al panel del ascensor sin demostrar haber oído algo. Él se volvió para mirar fijamente al agente sin decir nada.

Su compañero, el otro agente, miró a Scully de nuevo. “Yo diría que la cosa va bastante bien, ¿no? Estoy seguro que no me importaría estar ahí abajo, en determinadas circunstancias. Debe tener sus privilegios.”

Ellos sonrieron a Scully mientras salían del ascensor, pero ella se negó a mirarlos. Cuando las puertas se cerraron, se volvió para mirar a Mulder y rodó los ojos. Pero él no estaba tomando todo con la calma con que lo tomaba ella. Se sintió inundado por demasiadas emociones a la vez; ira, enojo, culpa, vergüenza. ¿Qué había hecho por ella, por su carrera y su reputación? De repente se sintió mal consigo mismo, y esperaba fervientemente que ella no sintiera lo mismo que estaba sintiendo él.

 

***** 

Justo antes de las 8:00 am del martes, Scully se aproximó a la cita en ‘Capital Women´s Care’ para su examen pélvico anual. Comenzó a llenar el familiar cuestionario sobre su historia clínica, su actividad sexual, y ciclo menstrual. Esto le servía cada año como un recordatorio de la vida de mierda que llevaba; la única razón por la que estaba libre del cáncer era a causa de ese chip en su cuello, que era estéril y no podía recordar cuando había sido su último periodo. ¿Dos meses atrás? ¿Tal vez tres? Y no tenía nada de sexo desde hacía demasiado tiempo. Tres hurras para el Team Scully.

Tras el examen pélvico, vino el Papanicolaou y cuando el examen clínico de sus senos concluyó, su ginecóloga, la Doctora Patricia Rausch se sentó en el escritorio mientras Scully se terminaba de vestir.

 “Ok, Dana. Sólo quería repasar los resultados de tu análisis de sangre que hicimos la mañana de ayer en el laboratorio.”

Scully asintió.

“Tus niveles de hormonas claves son normales; la progesterona, FSH, LH, los niveles de E2, y AMH todo se ve bien. Así que eso es una gran noticia. Increíble noticia, de verdad.”

Scully le dio una mirada de perplejidad. “¿Por qué es una noticia increíble?”

“Bueno, fuiste diagnosticada con insuficiencia ovárica prematura, hace dos años, pero en realidad aquí dice en tu gráfica que crees que esto sucedió en noviembre de 1994.”

“Sí.”

La doctora Rausch le dirigió una mirada mordaz. “Has tenido POF desde hace casi cinco años y parece como si todavía tienes que experimentar la aparición de menopausia prematura. ¿Estás experimentando cambios de humor, sofocos o sudores nocturnos? ¿Sequedad vaginal? ¿Disminución de interés por el sexo?”

Scully suspiró. “No.”

La doctora la miró detenidamente. “Mmmm. Como sabes, debido a tu POF también tenemos que comprobar si hay signos de osteoporosis, hipotiroidismo, enfermedad de Addison y otros trastornos autoinmunes, y enfermedades del corazón. Pero todos tus análisis de sangre salieron bien. Parece que estás en perfecto estado de salud, a pesar de que tus ovarios ya no producen óvulos.”

Scully frunció las cejas. “¿Eso es extraño?”

 “Bueno...” Rausch hizo una pausa. “No exactamente, no. Pero no puedo comenzar a explicar por qué tus ovarios han fracasado sin ningún signo de las causas habituales o de cinco años sin tener ninguno de los síntomas adversos que acompañan al diagnóstico de POF.”

Scully negó con la cabeza ligeramente y suspiró. “No puedo explicarlo bien.”

Rausch le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa. “Ok, bueno, eso es todo lo que tengo para ti. Antes de salir, programa tu cita para dentro de seis meses.”

La doctora salió de la habitación saludándola con la mano. Scully tomó su bolso y salió por la otra puerta. Siempre se sentía irritada por tener que volver seis meses más tarde sólo para tomarse la presión y hacerse un examen de orina. Caminó hasta la sala de espera y se situó frente al escritorio de la recepcionista. Una mujer de unos 40 años con el pelo rizado rubio y ojos marrones tipeaba rápidamente en la computadora al otro lado de la mampara de cristal. Notó que llevaba una etiqueta con el nombre: ‘Connie’ escrito en rojo.

“¿Hay que programar una cita dentro de seis meses?” Preguntó, saludando a Scully con una gran sonrisa.

 “Sí” Contestó Scully.

Connie hizo un par de clics en su computadora. “Febrero está todo reservado. ¿Hay algún problema si es en marzo?”

 “No. Marzo está bien.”

“¿Hay un día de la semana que prefiera?” Preguntó Connie.

 “En realidad no.”

 “¿Un horario?”

 “Por la mañana bien temprano, si es posible.” Respondió Scully.

 “¿Qué tal Lunes, 6 de marzo a las 8:00 am?” Dijo Connie sin dejar de sonreír.

 “Ok. No hay problema.”

“¡Está bien, nos vemos el 6 de marzo entonces!” Saludó alegremente.

Scully parpadeó, y luego le dio una sonrisa a medias a Connie antes de salir. Había planeado llamar a un taxi, pero era un hermoso día y comenzó a caminar. Sólo tardaría unos 30 minutos a pie hasta el FBI desde Capital Women´s Care en la K Street.

Mientras caminaba por la avenida Pennsylvania rodeando el President’s Park hacia el edificio Hoover, su depresión creció más y más. Pensó en su llamada a Tara, la noche anterior, estaba emocionada por las gemelas. Se habían enterado que eran dos niñas y le salía a borbotones hablar sobre ropa de bebé, diseños infantiles, nombres, y todas las pequeñas cosas que esperan, piensan y planifican las madres. Tara y Bill habían intentado durante años quedar embarazados, y finalmente Matt había llegado. Pero el camino había sido difícil y emocional. Tara no quería más años de lucha, y por eso se trató in vitro en esta ocasión. Fueron bendecidos inmediatamente con dos hijas que llegarían en apenas dos cortos meses.

Pensó también en Charlie y Jennifer, que habían intentado tener hace tiempo un tercer hijo, pero nunca había pasado y después de dos años de intentos, desistieron. Decidieron que un tercer hijo simplemente no estaba destinado a ser, y estaban contentos con sus dos hermosos niños. Entonces, de repente, sin tratar o siquiera pensar en ello en absoluto, otro bebé estaba en camino. En los años posteriores a que Melissa fuese asesinada, Scully tenía pensamientos fugaces de nombrar a una hija como su hermana algún día. Lo mismo había pensado después de la muerte de su padre, la esperanza de un hijo en un futuro desconocido.

Pero todo eso había cambiado desde hacía dos años cuando se enteró que nunca podría concebir un hijo. Ahora, cuando Scully pensaba en el futuro, no había mucha esperanza o seguridad allí. Hacía varios meses, le había dicho a Phillip Padgett que la soledad era una opción. Pero ¿qué elección estaba viviendo? ¿Eligió estar sola? ¿O Mulder lo eligió por ella? En el fondo, ansiaba un amor incondicional y estaba cansada de estar sola. Ella no quería estar sola, pero lo estaba.

Luego pensó en Kresge, y supo que no tenía por qué estar sola. Podía encontrar fácilmente sexo y compañía cada vez que lo quisiera. Pero ella no quería sexo ocasional o simplemente alguien para llenar su tiempo. Quería a Mulder. No había nadie en la tierra más perfecto para ella que él. Nunca sería feliz con nadie más que con él. Así que prefería estar sola que tener a alguien que no fuera Mulder. Y así, sí, supuso que su soledad era realmente una opción que ella misma había hecho.

 

***** 

A las 8:15 am del martes, él abrió la puerta de la oficina del sótano y se acercó a su escritorio. Comprobó sus emails y mensajes de voz. Había un mensaje de la oficina del Fiscal de Estados Unidos para informarles que la Fiscal Federal Adjunta, Stephanie Speno, del caso Bernard Oates estaría en el Bureau a las 10:00 am para reunirse con ellos. Mulder suspiró.

Justo después de las 8:30 am unas pisadas se oían acercándose a la oficina y Mulder sonrió. Pero después de un par de segundos supo que esos pasos no podían ser de Scully. Era una mensajera con el correo interdepartamental. La joven dio a Mulder el familiar sobre amarillo y salió de la oficina. Mulder abrió y leyó un aviso de la División de Finanzas informándoles de que la forma de reembolso de su viaje a Arizona había sido enviada a la oficina de Phoenix para su verificación. Bla, bla, bla. ¿Dónde estaba Scully?

Se levantó y sacó el archivo de Bernard Oates y Pamela Hamilton de los archivadores, y volvió a sentarse en el escritorio. Cada dos minutos que leía el informe del caso, ojeaba una vez su reloj y luego el reloj de pared. Tamborileó con los dedos sobre el escritorio. Se recostó en la silla y suspiró. El reloj marcaba ya las 9:12 am. ¿En qué lugar del mundo estaba Scully? Tomó el teléfono y marcó su celular. Directo al correo de voz. La llamó a la casa. No hubo respuesta y saltó el contestador. Colgó y volvió a suspirar. Esperaba que se presentara a las 10:00, no era tan tarde. Mulder comenzó a sentir el pánico lentamente en ascenso por sus entrañas, y salió de la oficina para ir a buscarla.

Cabalgó el ascensor hasta el cuarto piso y se dirigió a la oficina de Skinner. Le preguntó a Kimberly, la secretaria de Skinner, si había visto a Scully, pero no lo había hecho. Regresó al pasillo y miró su reloj; las 9:26 am. Llamó al celular y a su casa de nuevo. No hubo respuesta. Mulder se quedó pensando con las manos en las caderas. Recordó que el pasado otoño, cuando quedaron atrapados bajo el mando de Kersh, Scully había comenzado una amistad con la Agente Natalie Black del Bullpen (Operación Bullpen - Falsificación) del FBI en el tercer piso. De vez en cuando se reunían para un café. Incluso habían salido a comer un par de veces. Mulder se dirigió hacia el ascensor y pulsó el botón de abajo.

Entró en el tercer piso, a la oficina del Bullpen y examinó la habitación buscando a la Agente Black. Estaba tratando de recordar qué aspecto tenía. Se reprendió a sí mismo por no prestar suficiente atención a su aspecto las veces que pasó a buscar a Scully.

“¿Agente Mulder?”

Se volvió para ver a una mujer muy bonita sonriéndole. Mulder pensó que no podía tener más de 25 o 26 años. Con sus tacones altos, era sólo un par de pulgadas más baja que él. Sujetaba su largo cabello castaño oscuro con una banda elástica y aún así este le pasaba los hombros. Sus ojos color chocolate, se veían muy felices de verlo. Mulder la recordó finalmente.

 “Agente Black.”

“Esa soy yo.” Dijo, sin dejar de sonreír, acercándose hasta quedar sólo pulgadas delante de él. Mulder tuvo que dar un paso hacia atrás. “Pero te dije que me llamaras Natalie. ¿Qué te hizo aterrizar en el bullpen? ¿O debería decir que te elevó? No he visto tu cara por aquí en mucho tiempo.” Ella todavía le sonreía.

Él le dio una mirada en blanco. “Mmmm, sí... ¿has visto a Scully? No puedo encontrarla.”

La agente Black frunció el ceño. “No, no he visto a la agente Scully desde hace unas semanas. Le dije que te saludara de mi parte. Espero que recordara hacerlo.” Estaba sonriendo de nuevo.

Mulder parpadeó. “Ok, bueno... gracias de todos modos. Si la ves, dile que estoy buscándola.” Se dio la vuelta y rápidamente se alejó hacia los ascensores. Pulsó el botón para regresar al sótano.

 

***** 

Scully caminó a través de la entrada de empleados a la sede del FBI, y luego bajó al sótano. La puerta de la oficina estaba cerrada. Entró y dejó la cartera en el suelo. Mulder no estaba. Notó el archivo de Bernard Oates abierto sobre el escritorio. Tomó el teléfono y comprobó su correo de voz. Después de escuchar el mensaje de la oficina del Fiscal de Estados Unidos, colgó. Miró el reloj, pasaban las 9:30 am. Tal vez Mulder había ido a ver a Skinner antes de su reunión con la fiscal. Cerró la oficina y se dirigió al ascensor.

Cuando entró a la oficina de Skinner, fue recibida por Kim, la secretaria quien le dijo que Mulder estaba buscándola.

“¿Está el agente Mulder con el DA Skinner?”  Preguntó Scully.

 “No, el Agente Mulder se fue apenas supo que usted no estaba aquí.” respondió Kimberly.

 “Está bien. Gracias.” Dijo, y se volvió para marcharse.

“Oh, Agente Scully...” La llamó Kimberly, alzando la voz ligeramente. Scully se volvió para mirarla. “La reunión con la Fiscal Federal Adjunta ha sido movida a las 10:15 am. El Director Adjunto dijo que será en la Sala de Conferencias 4- C, por el pasillo, estará disponible para su uso a partir de las 10 horas.”

 “Ok. Gracias.” Respondió, y salió de la oficina.

Scully se dirigió hacia el ascensor y pulsó el botón de abajo.

En su camino de regreso al sótano, las puertas del ascensor se abrieron en el tercer piso. Mulder dio la vuelta al oír el ascensor y la saludó con una mirada de sorpresa, aliviado.

“¡Ahí estás! Te estuve buscando por todos lados.” dijo, entrando al ascensor.

“Hola. Mmm... Lo siento. - Respondió ella, desviando la mirada de la suya.” Tenía una cita con mi médica y... mmm... No sé, supongo que perdí la noción del tiempo.”

Mulder la miró, un poco preocupado. “¿Sucede algo malo?”

“Nada.” dijo Scully, todavía sin mirarlo. “No, yo sólo... uh... fui a dar un paseo.”

Mulder se dio cuenta que algo estaba sucediéndole, y no quería presionarla demasiado para que hablara de lo que sea, pero tenía esa sensación de pánico regresando a él. “Hmm... entonces, ¿qué está mal?”

Ella suspiró y lo miró a los ojos. Siempre había tratado de evitar ese tema con él, y con todo el mundo, de verdad. ¿Pero por qué? Él era su mejor amigo, una de las personas que más quería. Tal vez debería tomar medidas para compartir más de sí misma con él. Deseaba que estuvieran más cerca. Quería que las cosas cambien entre ellos. Pero eso nunca sucedería si estaba siempre frenando sus sentimientos.

“Mmm... Perdona, que no te lo haya dicho...” Comenzó después de una pausa. “No sé por qué no lo he hecho. Quiero decir, siempre estuviste a mi lado cuando enfermé, pero... um...”

Mulder estaba tratando de no entrar en pánico. Ella no estaba haciendo contacto visual con él. Su cerebro empezó a llenarse de ideas horribles. ¿Qué le había dicho el doctor? ¿Estaba enferma? No podría ser cáncer de nuevo, ¿verdad? Ella se curó. ¿Qué podría ser? Algo estaba definitivamente mal. Se inclinó más cerca de ella, y le habló en voz baja, porque no quería alarmarla con la tormenta de ansiedad que estaba haciendo estragos en su mente. “No me obligues a adivinar.”  Murmuró mordiéndose el labio inferior. Estaba literalmente aterrorizado.

“Me dejaron incapaz de concebir con alguna de las pruebas que hicieron conmigo.” Respondió tranquilamente. “Y no estoy... realmente dispuesta a aceptar que nunca voy a tener hijos.” Ni siquiera podía mirarlo mientras decía las palabras. Deseó que no fuera tan difícil abrirse y compartir sus sentimientos reales. Esto la hizo sentirse avergonzada. Siempre había sentido que tenía que ser la fuerte. No quería que Mulder tuviese piedad por ella.

Mulder se quedó mirando el suelo. La sensación de pánico se había ido, pero había sido reemplazada por la culpa inundando su estómago. Pensó en el Complejo Lombard, donde los Kurt Crawford le habían mostrado los óvulos almacenados. Pensó también en él sentado frente a un juez, hacía casi dos años, para hablar sobre Scully para poder ganar la custodia de Emily. Recordó algo que nunca le había dicho. Ella merecía saberlo.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron al llegar al sótano. Salió y se volvió para mirarla. “Scully, hay, um... hay algo que no te he dicho y espero que... eh... me perdones y entiendas por qué lo he mantenido alejado de tí.”

“¿Qué?” No podía adivinar sobre lo que estaba hablando. Su estómago estaba en nudos. Había sabido durante años que Mulder era propenso a ser reservado a veces, para mantener las cosas alejadas de ella y sólo contando partes del todo para protegerla. Por más frustrante que eso le resultase, por más molesta que la pusiese siempre supo que el final era protegerla.

 “Durante mi investigación sobre tu enfermedad me enteré de la razón por la que has quedado estéril. Tus óvulos fueron extraídos. Están almacenados en un laboratorio del gobierno.”

“¡¿Qué?!” Scully respondió sorprendida. “¿Tú los has encontrado?” Sabía que sus óvulos habían sido extraídos de ella durante su abducción. Él había dicho lo mismo en el caso sobre Emily. Pero nunca le había dicho que había encontrado en realidad sus óvulos robados.

“Los llevé directamente a un especialista para que me dijera si estaban bien.” Explicó Mulder. Podía ver que estaba molesta. Él nunca había querido decirle algo así. Había querido protegerla.

“No creo esto.” Dijo aturdida. ¿Cómo podía haberle escondido algo así?

 “Scully, estabas enferma, estabas muriéndote y yo... yo no podía soportar la idea de darte otra mala noticia.” La culpa lo estaba aplastando. Ella no se merecía sufrir más de lo que ya lo hacía. Debería haberle dicho antes. O tal vez él nunca debería haber abierto la boca. Ahora sólo estaba reabriendo heridas. Era un inútil pedazo de mierda.

Scully podía sentir las lágrimas brotando. Debía aguantar. No quería llorar delante de él, no quería que le tuviese más lástima de lo que ya le tenía. “¿Eso era? ¿Una mala noticia?”

“El doctor dijo que los óvulos no eran viables.” Mulder quería que la tierra se abriera y se lo tragara.

Scully hervía. Quería gritarle por guardarse esos secretos, por no decirle algo tan importante. ¿Y dónde había estado guardando sus óvulos todos estos años? ¿En su congelador junto a los guisantes? Por el amor de Dios.

Ella lo miró, se pasó la lengua por los labios y tomó la decisión. Tocó el botón del ascensor necesitaba alejarse. “Quiero una segunda opinión.” ¿Quién sabe quién era el charlatán que había examinado sus óvulos? Las puertas empezaron a cerrarse.

Mulder se acercó, levantó las manos para frenar las puertas y evitar que se cierre. No sabía qué decir. Estaba enfadada. Él la miró suplicante. Necesitaba que lo perdonara. Pero ella apenas podía siquiera mirarlo. Soltó las puertas y la dejó irse.

La reunión con la Fiscal Federal Adjunta había sido extremadamente incómoda. Scully se negó a mirar o hablar con Mulder, y él quería estar en cualquier lugar menos en esa sala de conferencias. Sabía que había estado enfadada con él antes, muchísimas veces incluso. Pero esto era diferente, podía sentirlo. Podía sentir su indignación como si se filtraba por sus poros. Después de la reunión, comenzó a hacer el camino hacia el ascensor para regresar al sótano. Intuía que Scully no estaba con él, y se volvió para buscarla, la vió entrando a la oficina de Skinner, sin decirle ni una palabra. Pensó que era el momento perfecto para tomar su hora de almuerzo. Se acercó a su deli favorito y compró un sándwich de pollo y una Pepsi, pero no podía comer nada. Tenía en el estómago un máldito nudo.

¿Cómo podría hacer lo correcto? Debería pedirle disculpas de nuevo. Decirle una y otra vez por qué no pudo decirle la verdad antes. No podía soportar ver su dolor. Deseó que nada ni nadie fuera capaz de hacerle daño. Quería mantener todo lo malo y doloroso de este mundo tan lejos de ella como fuera posible. La amaba, y le rompía el corazón verla sufrir. Quería decirle todo esto, pero tal vez la haría enojar aún más. Ella siempre se resistió a su protección, acusándolo de no creer en ella, de o confiar, de no creerla capaz. Él sabía que podía cuidar de sí misma. Sabía que no lo necesitaba, y probablemente nunca lo quisiera ahora. Él lamentaba ser un máldito hijo de puta.

Cuando Mulder volvió a la oficina del sótano después de estar sentado en el deli cerca de una hora, sin comer, la encontró vacía. Tal vez Scully había decidido tomar su almuerzo también. Tal vez esperó saber que él estaba de vuelta en el edificio, para poder evitarlo al salir. El teléfono de la oficina sonó, y lo tomó rápidamente.

“Hola.”

“¿Agente Mulder?” Dijo una voz femenina familiar.

“¿Sí?”

 “Al Director Adjunto Skinner le gustaría verlo tan pronto como sea posible.”

Ahora reconoció la voz como perteneciente a la secretaria del Skin. “Eso es seguro. Dile que voy para arriba.”

Hizo su camino de regreso a la cuarta planta. Cuando entró, estaba medio esperando que Scully estuviese allí, pero no había nadie más aparte de Skinner y él mismo. Su jefe le indicó que tomara asiento en una de las sillas frente al escritorio.

Skinner lo miró e hizo una pausa. “ ... La agente Scully se detuvo a verme después de su reunión con la señora Speno. Pidió el resto del día para ella, y decidió tomarse un tiempo. Tiene vacaciones acumuladas así que no puse objección en eso. Ella estará fuera el resto de la semana. Pero dijo que no tenía problemas en estar en el Tribunal de Distrito el lunes para el inicio del juicio a Bernard Oates.”

Se quedó mirándolo aturdido. Sintió el pánico creciente en el estómago de nuevo.

 “¿Estás bien, Mulder? Estoy seguro de que serás capaz de manejar las cosas por tí mismo el resto de la semana. ¿Correcto?”

Él parpadeó. “Sí. Seguro.”

Se levantó y caminó rápidamente fuera de la oficina, haciendo caso omiso de las llamadas de Skinner para que vuelva. Cuando llegó al sótano, se dio cuenta que había un mensaje de voz. Levantó el auricular y pulsó el botón que titilaba con una pequeña luz roja.

“Soy yo. Voy a tomar el resto de la semana libre. Sólo necesito un poco de tiempo para mí. Es probablemente lo mejor que pasemos un tiempo separados, de todos modos. Voy a estar en la corte el lunes por la mañana. Ah, ¿podrías darme el nombre de ese especialista que ha estado en posesión de mi óvulos extraídos durante los últimos dos años y medio? No voy a contestar el teléfono, solo deja un mensaje con el nombre.”

Mulder colgó el teléfono y se sentó en su escritorio con la cabeza entre las manos. “¿Pasemos un tiempo separados?” La sensación de pánico fue dando paso a la náusea. No podía perderla por esta mierda, ¿verdad?

CONTINUARÁ…


	19. “La verdad me ha causado nada más que dolores de cabeza; no quiero lo mismo para ella.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scully empieza a buscar una segunda opinión y decide confrontar a Mulder. Esta situación hace que los obligue a hablar de algunas cosas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Snow Patrol - "Run"
> 
> I'll sing it one last time for you  
> Then we really have to go  
> You've been the only thing that's right  
> In all I've done
> 
> And I can barely look at you  
> But every single time I do  
> I know we'll make it anywhere  
> Away from here
> 
> Light up, light up  
> As if you have a choice  
> Even if you cannot hear my voice  
> I'll be right beside you, dear
> 
> Louder, louder  
> And we'll run for our lives  
> I can hardly speak, I understand  
> Why you can't raise your voice to say
> 
> To think I might not see those eyes  
> Makes it so hard not to cry  
> And as we say our long goodbye  
> I nearly do
> 
> Light up, light up  
> As if you have a choice  
> Even if you cannot hear my voice  
> I'll be right beside you, dear
> 
> Louder, louder  
> And we'll run for our lives  
> I can hardly speak, I understand  
> Why you can't raise your voice to say
> 
> Slower, slower  
> We don't have time for that  
> All I want's to find an easier way  
> To get out of our little heads
> 
> Have heart, my dear  
> We're bound to be afraid  
> Even if it's just for a few days  
> Making up for all this mess
> 
> Light up, light up  
> As if you have a choice  
> Even if you cannot hear my voice  
> I'll be right beside you, dear

La mañana del miércoles 1ro de septiembre, Scully se dirigió hacia el centro de D.C al edificio de ‘Columbia Fertility Specialists’ en M Street. Después de esperar en la recepción unos 20 minutos, fue recibida por el Doctor Rafat Khan. Ella lo siguió a su despacho y se sentó en una silla de color crema frente a su escritorio.

“Ok...” Dijo Khan, después de sentarse, y comenzar la lectura de un portapapeles que estaba delante de él. “Tengo aquí sus datos. Recibimos el vial ya congelado de sus óvulos, el 8 de febrero de 1997. Comprobé que los óvulos congelados no eran viables para la inseminación y la fecundación in vitro (IVF). Fox Mulder, su pareja, pidió que los guardemos en nuestro banco de óvulos. Le dije que no era necesario almacenarlos, como los óvulos no se podían utilizar... Pero insistió.”

Ella suspiró. “¿Y todavía los tiene?”

“Por supuesto que sí.” Khan inhaló. “De todas formas, usted dijo que quería una segunda opinión.”

Se dio cuenta de que parecía ofendido por su pregunta. Ella no quiso dar a entender que eran incompetentes. “ Sí, me gustaría tener otra opinión médica. A ver si hay alguna posibilidad de que los óvulos se puedan seguir utilizando.”

El doctor Khan la miró detenidamente. “Señora Scully... Columbia Fertility Specialists está constantemente clasificado y rankeado como uno de los centros de fertilidad más importantes del país. Nuestros médicos y especialistas están certificados en todo el espectro de la medicina reproductiva, y hemos pasado años al dominio de las últimas tecnologías y técnicas disponibles para que todos nuestros pacientes puedan lograr la paternidad. No veo cómo otro médico pueda revisar sus óvulos y darle una respuesta diferente a la que le hemos dado a usted y a su pareja.

Ella asintió. “Es sólo que no quiero dejar pasar la oportunidad de averiguar si todavía hay otras opciones.”

Rafat Khan suspiró y la miró con simpatía. “Bueno, está bien entonces. Necesitamos que nos informe del nombre del médico que usted y el señor Mulder van a utilizar y después de esto podremos hacer los arreglos necesarios para transferir sus óvulos congelados a sus instalaciones.”

Scully parpadeó. Khan, obviamente, pensaba que ella y Mulder eran pareja en la vida. “Está bien, se lo haré saber tan pronto como sea posible.”

No había encontrado otro médico todavía. Estaba contenta de haber tomado la semana libre en el trabajo para poder dedicar su tiempo a esto. Quería estar segura de encontrar el médico adecuado.

El doctor Khan la acompañó a la recepción. Estaba a punto de decir: ‘adiós’, cuando Khan la interrumpió. “Señora Scully... Dana, espero que sepas que te deseo toda la suerte del mundo. Espero que, si llega el momento, consideres volver a nosotros. Tenemos un programa de donación de óvulos maravilloso. Sé que nunca es lo ideal, para una persona, utilizar el óvulo de una donante anónima, pero todo el mundo merece que el sueño de ser padres se haga realidad.”

Scully tragó saliva. Sintió que su garganta se comprimía.

Khan suspiró. “Me gustaría que hubieras visto la cara de tu pareja cuando le dije que los óvulos no eran viables. Se notaba que tenía el corazón roto. Sólo quiero que ambos sepan que hay otras opciones disponibles para que cumplan ese sueño.”

Scully parpadeó para contener las lágrimas. “Gracias, doctor Khan.” Se volvió para irse, pero de repente pensó en algo y giró hacia él. “Doctor Khan, ¿Qué pasa con la cuota? ¿Cuánto debo por el almacenamiento de los óvulos?”

Él le dirigió una mirada de perplejidad. “Creo que tu pareja ya pagó la factura de agosto.” Dijo antes de mirar hacia abajo en el portapapeles levantando la hoja superior. “Sí, la cuota fue abonada mediante un cheque el 14 de agosto. No deberán abonar septiembre si transferimos tus óvulos antes del 6.”

No sabía qué decir sobre esto, así que solo asintió y se despidió antes de salir del edificio. ¿Mulder había estado pagando todo ese tiempo? Él escribió un cheque todos estos meses que sus óvulos estuvieron almacenados, dirigido a: Columbia Fertility Specialists ¿y ni una sola vez creyó que era el momento correcto de contarle sobre la existencia de sus óvulos? No sabía si sentirse conmovida o más enojada que antes.

Cuando llegó a casa, Scully llamó a ‘Capital Women’s Care’ y pidió hablar con su ginecóloga, la doctora Rausch, pero ella no estaba disponible. Dejó un mensaje y, a continuación, decidió dedicar el resto del día a limpiar su apartamento. Frotó, pulió, fregó, acomodó y aspiró hasta que no pudo frotar, pulir, fregar, acomodar, o aspirar más. A eso de las 13:38 horas, la doctora Rausch regresaba su llamada telefónica. Scully le pidió una lista de los especialistas en fertilidad que le recomendaba a sus pacientes, y Rausch acordó enviarle las recomendaciones para el final del día.

Al ponerse el sol y el crepúsculo, Scully se estableció, se duchó y se sentó en su sofá. Mulder no había hecho ningún intento de contactarse con ella aparte del breve mensaje en su contestador del martes por la tarde diciéndole sólo que había usado a Columbia Fertility Specialists para almacenar los óvulos. Pensó en todo lo que el doctor Khan le había dicho más temprano ese día. Tal vez debería llamar a Mulder. Todavía estaba enfadada, pero prefería estar enojada y decírselo, en lugar de no hablar con él en absoluto. Scully se desatornilló del sofá, se puso un par de zapatos, y tomó las llaves del coche.

 

*****

Mulder estaba sentado en la oscuridad en su sofá, sin molestarse en encender las luces. La televisión en silencio disparaba imágenes en la pantalla, pero él no trató de comprender lo que miraba. Se había pasado todo el día en el trabajo sin Scully y lo odiaba. Ella no lo había llamado, no es que él realmente esperaba que lo hiciera. Cada vez que tomó el teléfono para llamarla, se recordó que ella lo quería lejos. ¿Qué pasaba si por casualidad en el transcurso de la semana ella comenzaba a pensar realmente las cosas? Acerca de su vida y lo que había hecho con ella. Acerca de cómo se había ido su carrera por el inodoro. Sobre el asesinato de su hermana, su cáncer, su infertilidad. Los diversos psicópatas y las fuerzas gubernamentales oscuras que habían amenazado su vida más veces de las que podía contar. ¿Y si finalmente descubría que él no valía la pena y que él nunca la había valido?

Alguien llamó a la puerta. Miró el reloj; eran las 20:16 horas. No esperaba a nadie. Instintivamente, tomó su pistola del cajón del escritorio y caminó hacia la puerta.

Otro golpe. “Mulder, soy yo.”

Vaciló, pero luego abrió la puerta para ver a Scully de pie allí con el pelo ondulado aún húmedo, y vistiendo pantalones negros con una camisa púrpura. Él la miró fijamente.

“¿Puedo pasar, o qué?” Preguntó con irritación.

Mulder suspiró. “No soy una compañía adecuada.”

Scully frunció los labios. “No he venido aquí por la compañía.”

Caminó hacia él, lo que lo obligó a hacerse a un lado, y entró al apartamento. Él volvió a suspirar mientras cerraba la puerta.

Scully escaneó a su alrededor y notó que no había luces encendidas y la televisión estaba en silencio. Ella lo miró y vio la pistola en su mano. Sus ojos volaron a su cara asustada.

Mulder frunció el ceño. “Scully, cálmate. Sólo tomé el arma cuando golpeaste.” Volvió a su escritorio y dejó la pistola en su funda, cerrando el cajón.

Ella activó el interruptor de luz. No había nada sobre la mesa de café. Miró hacia el escritorio y sólo vio el computador, el teléfono, algunos libros y archivos apilados. Echó un vistazo a la cocina y no encontró nada en los estantes, mesa, mesada o sobre la estufa.

“Mulder, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que comiste algo?”

Pensó en ello. “Comí una rebanada de pizza de Jerry en el almuerzo.”

Ella frunció el ceño. “Eso fue hace como ocho horas.”

Su compañero suspiró y se sentó en el sofá. “¿Y?”

Scully negó con la cabeza y entró en su cocina. Abrió la heladera, rodó los ojos, y la cerró molesta. Se acercó al escritorio, se sentó tomando el teléfono.

“Hola, me gustaría hacer un pedido para domicilio” Habló después de marcar.

“No quiero comer, Scully” Susurró Mulder en su tono muerto.

No le hizo caso. “Sí. Una porción de ‘Drunken Noodles’, una de ‘Arroz frito Bangkok con pollo’, una ensalada de papaya, y dos ‘Spring Rolls’... Mulder... 2630 Hegal Place, # 42... 555- 9355... Muy bien, gracias.”

Scully colgó el teléfono. Se dio la vuelta en la silla para enfrentarlo. Estaba inclinado sobre el sofá, con los codos sobre las rodillas y mirando sus manos entrelazadas. Ella suspiró y miró al suelo. Se sentaron así, en completo silencio, durante unos 10 minutos. Estaba esperando que él hablara, pero luego quedó claro que no sería Mulder el que iniciaría la conversación.

“¿Por qué no me hablaste de los óvulos, Mulder?”

Él la miró. “Te lo dije. Tú estabas enferma. Estabas en ese hospital en Allentown. Penny Northern acababa de morir. No podía soportar la idea de decirte algo así.” Ella todavía estaba enojada. Dios lo ayude.

Scully asintió. Estaba tratando de controlar sus emociones. No quería pelear ni discutir más. “Pero luego me puse mejor, Mulder. Yo me mejoré. Cuando me enteré hace dos años acerca de mi insuficiencia ovárica, fuiste la primera persona a la que se lo dije. Ni siquiera se lo dije a mi madre hasta meses después. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste entonces?”

Tragó saliva y miró a sus manos. “No lo sé. Me sentía culpable, supongo.”Por favor, sólo matame ahora. No quería hablar de esto.

Ella lo miró fijamente, la ira comenzaba a arder. Necesitaba una razón mejor que esa. Luego continuó, su voz elevándose de a poco. “Cuando nosotros nos enteramos sobre Emily, viniste a San Diego y te sentaste allí y le dijiste al juez que durante mi secuestro fui sometida a experimentos, que ellos extrajeron mis óvulos. ¡Algo sobre lo que no tenía ni idea hasta entonces, ya que lo habías mantenido alejado de mí también! ¡Y aun así, no me dijiste que en realidad los habías encontrado, los habías hecho examinar probando que no eran viables y habías estado pagando una puta factura cada puto mes para mantenerlos almacenados en un maldito banco de óvulos por alguna puta razón desconocida!”

Ni siquiera podía mirarla. Él era un maldito pedazo de mierda. Dios, ¿qué podía decirle? ¿Cómo podría incluso ponerlo en palabras?

“¡¿Y BIEN?!” Ella había levantado la voz ahora de verdad. “¿Vas a explicarme algo? ¿Cómo pudiste mantener algo así alejado de mí? Quiero decir, ¡es increíble! ¡¿Y durante más de dos años?! ¡¿Cómo pudiste hacerlo, Mulder?!”

Saltó del sofá. “¡Scully!” Dijo, entrando en pánico. Entonces todo comenzó a manar antes de que pudiera evitarlo, y él estaba gritando también. “¡Scully, yo no podía decírtelo! ¡Yo no quería hacerlo! ¡Debido a que si lo hacía se convertiría en algo real! ¡Y la idea de que te quitaran, te robaran la posibilidad de la maternidad en ese secuestro sólo porque querían castigarme... Sólo hace que me den unas putas ganas de apuñalarme a mí mismo! ¡La idea de que nunca podrás ser madre ya era demasiado doloroso! ¡No quería pensar en ello! ¡Yo no quería hablar de eso! ¡Me odio a mí mismo por hacerte esto! ¡Me odié cada puto día desde que me enteré lo que te hicieron! ¡Y al mismo tiempo tampoco podía decírtelo por miedo a que tu también me odies de la misma manera que lo hacía yo! ¡Porque a pesar de saber que soy una mierda que solo trae desgracias a tu vida no puedo alejarme de tí! ¡No puedo ni quiero perderte! ¡No soporto la culpa, pero no puedo alejarme de tí! ¡¿Es eso lo que quieres oír?! ¡¿Es esa explicación lo suficientemente buena para ti?!”

Mulder volvió a caer en el sofá, con los codos, una vez más en las rodillas, enterrando la cabeza en sus manos. Los ojos de Scully se llenaron de lágrimas, y ella se sentó en silencio aturdida por lo que su compañero había dicho.

Rápidamente se enjugó las lágrimas que caían sin control. Ella no quería que él se culpara por lo que había pasado. ¿Qué podía decirle para hacer que no se sintiera de esa manera? “ Mulder...” Lo llamó en voz baja, casi en un susurro. “No es tu culpa.”

Era igual el infierno si no lo era.

Scully esperó una respuesta, pero ninguna llegó. “Mulder, si el médico te dijo que los óvulos no eran viables, ¿por qué seguiste pagando para mantenerlos?”

Él suspiró, se inclinó todavía más con los codos sobre las rodillas, sin mirarla. “No quería decirte que había encontrado los óvulos y que eran inútiles. Pensé que si trabajaba lo suficientemente duro, iba a encontrar las respuestas a lo que te hicieron para que nosotros pudiesemos arreglarlo de alguna manera. El chip curó tú cáncer. Tal vez hay algo por ahí afuera que pueda curar tu infertilidad. Quería ser capaz de decirte que podías ser madre.”

Las lágrimas de Scully estaban comenzando a fluir libremente. Se levantó del escritorio, y se trasladó al sofá para sentarse junto a Mulder. Deslizó su brazo izquierdo alrededor de su derecho, corriendo la palma de su mano izquierda lentamente por su brazo hasta encontrar su mano derecha, y entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro, y comenzó a llorar en silencio.

“Yo no te merezco, Scully.” Susurró con la voz quebrada.

“Mulder, no hables así.”

 “Scully, es cierto. Los X Files son mi vida. Tú te mereces mucho más que eso.”

Ella se secó las lágrimas con la mano derecha. “Te mereces las mismas cosas que yo, Mulder. ¿No hay nada que quieras de la vida que no esté en los Expedientes Secretos X?”

Su estómago se hizo nudos. ¿Debería decirle lo mucho que la quería? ¿Lo mucho que la necesitaba? ¿Que no podía vivir sin ella? ¿Cuánto quería hacerla feliz? ¿Cuánto quería quedarse dormido junto a ella cada noche y despertar a su lado cada mañana? ¿Cuánto quería tenerla en sus brazos y sentir su piel presionada contra la suya? ¿Cuánto quería complacerla? ¿Debería decirle lo mucho que su corazón sufría ante la idea de perderla? ¿Cómo su corazón se rompería y se desangraría si alguna vez ella se fuera? ¿Cómo haría cualquier cosa para evitar que eso suceda, incluso si eso significara nunca tomar todo lo que deseaba de ella?

Mulder suspiró. Era un maldito cobarde.

Un golpe en la puerta anunció que su cena había llegado. Desprendió su mano de la de Scully y caminó hacia la puerta, pagándole al tipo del domicilio.

“¡Será mejor que le des una propina decente al chico, Mulder!” Gritó ella desde el sofá.

Le sonrió al chico que le guiñó un ojo de manera divertida, haciéndole un gesto para que se quedara con el cambio. Acomodó la cena en la mesa de café. Entró a la cocina y sacó dos cervezas de la nevera, tomó platos y cubiertos, y regresó a la sala.

Se estiró para alcanzar el control de la tele y subió el volumen. “¿Qué quieres ver?”

“Algo divertido” Respondió ella sin dudarlo. Pensó que lo mejor para ambos era que pudieran reírse de algo esa noche.

El reloj estaba por dar las 21:30 horas, y Mulder puso: _The Drew Carey Show_.  “No estoy seguro de si esto califica, pero supuestamente debería.” Le sonrió.

Mientras cenaban mirando la TV, Scully pensó en su pregunta a Mulder y su no-respuesta: ¿Realmente no quería nada más de la vida que lo que estaba en los Expedientes Secretos X? ¿Podría vivir así? ¿Para siempre? Quería salir, ir a casa y llorar a moco tendido. Pero se quedó junto a él, porque tal vez había venido aquí por la compañía después de todo. Porque tal vez prefería sentirse miserable y estar con Mulder, que sentirse miserable y estar en casa sola.

 

CONTINUARÁ…


	20. “Bueno, sólo encuentra a un hombre con una composición genética impecable y una muy alta tolerancia a ser cuestionado, y comienza la producción de pequeños Uber- Scullys”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scully encuentra un Doctor especialista en fertilidad. Mulder y Scully escuchan por casualidad una conversación y la incomodidad les sobreviene. Scully recibe noticias impactantes.
> 
> Aviso: El dialogo de las escenas de “Per Manum” no me pertenece, no lo escribi. Lo escribió Chris Carter y Frank Spotnitz. Igualmente este pertenece a 1013 Productions y la 20th Century Fox.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coldplay – “X & Y”
> 
> Trying hard to speak and  
> Fighting with my weak hand  
> Driven to distraction  
> It’s all part of the plan  
> When something is broken  
> And you try to fix it  
> Trying to repair it  
> Any way you can
> 
> I dive in at the deep end  
> You become my best friend  
> I wanna love you  
> But I don't know if I can
> 
> I know something is broken  
> And I'm trying to fix it  
> Trying to repair it  
> Any way I can
> 
> Ooooohhh ooooohhh
> 
> You and me are floating on a tidal wave  
> Together  
> You and me are drifting into outer space  
> And singing…
> 
> Ooooohhh ooooohhh
> 
> You and me are floating on a tidal wave  
> Together  
> You and me are drifting into outer space  
> You and me are floating on a tidal wave  
> Together
> 
> You and me are drifting into outer space  
> And singing…
> 
> Ooooohhh ooooohhh

En la mañana del jueves 02 de septiembre, Scully recibió la lista de especialistas en fertilidad recomendados por la doctora Rausch. Columbia Fertility Specialists estaba en la parte superior de la lista. Estadísticas, pensó Scully. El siguiente en la lista era el Parenti Medical Group (Grupo Médico Parenti) en College Park, Maryland. Con una lista enorme de OB/GYN (obstetras y ginecólogos) especializados, con dos directores médicos, uno con un Doctorado certificado por la Junta especializada en andrología y embriología, seis médicos con credenciales FACOG (Fellow-miembro- of the American College of Obstetricians and Gynecologists), y dos trabajadores sociales clínicos con licencia, uno especializado en fertilidad y el otro en la planificación familiar / finalización / adopción. Scully tomó el teléfono y marcó el número de la oficina.

Después de ser informada por la recepcionista que no existía la posibilidad para una consulta a cita abierta con ninguno de los médicos, y no había cupo hasta el día 23, Scully le informó de su situación con los óvulos congelados almacenados en Columbia Fertility Specialists y la necesidad de transferirlos antes del día 6 para evitar que facturen un mes más.

La recepcionista la puso en espera, y al cabo de unos minutos, le informó que iban a enviar por fax una solicitud de transferencia a Columbia Fertility Specialists ese mismo día. El doctor James Parenti se había comprometido a evaluar sus óvulos una vez recibida la transferencia. La recepcionista también le informó que el doctor Parenti le había abierto una breve ventana, y dejaba disponible el día 10 a las 12:30 en punto para reunirse con ella.

Scully se mordió el labio inferior. Era muy probable que el siguiente viernes a esa hora estuviese en medio del juicio a Bernard Oates. Pero no podía dejar pasar esa oportunidad. No podía esperar hasta el final de mes para averiguarlo. Al carajo con el juicio. Su estómago se llenó de mariposas, le dijo a la recepcionista que allí estaría sin falta.

A la mañana siguiente, el timbre del teléfono la despertó. El reloj marcaba las 07:17 am. Después de cancelar la alarma para que no sonase, tomó su teléfono.

-¿Hola? Dijo media atontada.

-¿Agente Scully?

Era Skinner. Ella se incorporó en la cama de inmediato. - Sí, señor. Soy yo. ¿Sucedió algo?

Él suspiró. - Sé que habías pedido toda la semana, Scully pero... ¿te importaría venir a trabajar hoy? Stephanie Speno quiere conocer todo lo concerniente al juicio contra Bernard Oates.Quiere revisar todas las pruebas...

Scully rodó los ojos. -¿De nuevo?

-Bueno, ella no quiere reunirse contigo, exactamente. Está nerviosa sobre poner a Mulder en el estrado, y quiere repasar todo de nuevo antes de que comience el juicio. Tiene miedo de las preguntas que van a hacer en el interrogatorio sobre cómo Mulder sabía que Oates tenía una bomba; por qué te pidió que trajeras a Pamela Hamilton al interior del banco. Le preocupa que la defensa de Oates radique el hecho de que Pamela Hamilton no hubiera muerto si él no le hubiese dicho que la llevase al banco. Speno quiere estar segura de que su testimonio no se... desordene... con sus teorías. Ella quiere que estés allí para asegurarse que Mulder... uh... sea cooperativo.

Scully suspiró y sacudió la cabeza. - Voy a estar allí, señor.

 - Gracias, Scully - dijo Skinner antes de colgar.

*****

Ella entró en la oficina del sótano justo a las 8:30 am para encontrarse a Mulder sentado en el escritorio, revisando los emails. Él la miró con sorpresa.

 - ¡Scully! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? - Mulder le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa, pero luego su rostro se congeló. No la había visto ni hablado con ella desde ese emocional miércoles por la noche. Sintió que la tristeza apretaba su corazón.

Ella captó que él todavía se sentía mal por lo sucedido, y de pronto se sintió un poco incómoda. - Skinner me llamó. Stephanie Speno quiere reunirse de nuevo con nosotros.

Mulder negó con la cabeza y rodó los ojos. - Lo sé. Parece que el juicio no va a ser aplazado nuevamente. Todo está configurado para iniciarse el lunes por la mañana. 09:00 en punto.

Scully asintió, y se sentó en la silla frente al escritorio. Quería decirle a Mulder sobre el Grupo Médico Parenti, pero a lo mejor traer ese tema nuevamente a colación no fuera una buena idea en ese tenso momento.

 - ¿A qué hora va a estar por aquí Speno? - Preguntó Scully.

 - No antes de las 10:00. - Dijo Mulder, echando un vistazo a su reloj. - ¿Desayunaste algo?

Scully negó con la cabeza. - No, no tuve tiempo.

Mulder sonrió, y apagó la computadora. Deseaba que las cosas volviesen a la normalidad después de los últimos días tan difíciles que habían pasado. Se sentía como si algo se hubiese roto entre ellos, y tenía que arreglarlo. Con urgencia. - Vámonos.

Se levantó del escritorio, y Scully lo siguió. Caminaron hasta una cafetería a sólo un par de cuadras del FBI. El Downtown Coffee and Tea era el sitio favorito para muchos de los federales del Hoover, ya que tenía un patio al aire libre y una tenue iluminación interior, y por lo general Mulder evitaba el lugar como la peste. Pero sabía que Scully era parcial a sus muffins.

Cuando entraron en la tienda, fueron recibidos por la tenue iluminación, las paredes verde cazador con una obra escasa, los suelos de roble oscuro, un sofá de cuero negro y sillas de respaldo alto frente a la ventana del frente, y varias cabinas sobre la derecha con altos paneles de la misma madera oscura que eran perfectos para una cierta privacidad entre los clientes.

Mulder pidió café, una salchicha con huevo y un bagel relleno de queso para el, y un té verde con miel y un muffin bajo en grasa de arándanos, banana y nuez para Scully. Después de recoger su orden, caminaron hasta el último stand, Mulder se sentó contra la pared trasera. Se deslizó hasta el final del lado derecho y miró hacia la cabina delante de él, recordándose a sí mismo que la parte superior estaba por encima de su cabeza. Scully sonrió. Obviamente, él no quería ser visto por las personas, en particular por los agentes. Scully se metió en la cabina y se deslizó hacia la pared enfrentándolo.

Un silencio incómodo se impregnó en el cubículo. Scully no sabía de qué hablar. Deseaba contarle sobre la transferencia de sus óvulos al Grupo Médico Parenti, quería poder discutirlo con él. Pero se sentía avergonzada. Realmente preferiría no tener que hablar de eso nunca más en su vida. Se regañó a sí misma por sus pensamientos, cuando en realidad debería estar trabajando en abrirse a él. Hazlo, Dana. Sólo cuentáselo. La intimidad es una calle de dos vías.

Mordió su muffin y empezó a masticarlo despacio. Mulder bebía café, y daba incómodos bocados a su bagel. Scully tragó saliva.

 - Yo estuve... - Scully hizo una pausa. - Encontré un médico que examinará los óvulos.

Los ojos de Mulder se reunieron rápidamente con los de ella. No sabía por qué se sentía sorprendido; le había dicho que quería una segunda opinión. No sabía qué decirle. No quería que Scully se hiciera demasiadas esperanzas, temía que esas esperanzas fueran aplastadas. Pero sabía que tenía que ser su apoyo. Tenía que hacer las cosas bien por ella y por ellos.

 - ¿Cuál es el nombre del médico? - Preguntó Mulder.

 - James Parenti. Es uno de los directores del Parenti Medical Group en College Park. Fue sumamente recomendado por mi OB/ GYN.

Él asintió con la cabeza. - Bueno, espero que te dan una buena noticia.

Scully no sabía por qué, pero sentía que Mulder no estaba siendo completamente sincero en ese deseo. O tal vez él no creía que iba a escuchar algo diferente de ese médico, y pensaba que una segunda opinión era una tontería. Suspiró profundamente.

Varias voces femeninas, hablando al mismo tiempo en tono alto y entre risas se escucharon en la cabina detrás de Scully.

 - Natalie, ¿cómo puedes rechazar una cita con el Agente Morehouse? - Dijo una voz alta, locuaz.

La voz suave y musical de la agente Natalie Black respondió. - No estoy interesada.

 - Kelly, debes saber que Natalie va por tipos más fuertes, silenciosos... - dijo otra mujer. - Y si son “Spookys”, mejor.

Al oír eso, Mulder y Scully se miraron a los ojos sorprendidos. Él frunció los labios. Ella resopló y se mordió el labio inferior, tratando de contenerse la risa.

 - Vamos, Michelle... - Gimió Natalie, un poco molesta. - Él no es “Spooky”.

 - ¿De quién están hablando? - Kelly preguntó, perpleja. - Nat, tu cara está toda roja.

 - El Agente Mulder. - Respondió Michelle. - Natalie ha estado como loca por él desde hace un año.

 - No sé qué hacer. - Natalie suspiró. - He intentado casi todo, sumando el tirarme descaradamente hacia él. Sólo que él no me quiere.

 - ¿Quién es el agente Mulder? - Preguntó Kelly, sonando confundida.

 - ¡Vamos! ¡¿Kelly?! - Michelle respondió, exasperada. - Todo el mundo sabe quién es “Spooky”.

 - ¿Por qué lo llaman “Spooky”? - Preguntó Kelly. Luego bajó ligeramente su voz. - ¿él es raro? ¿Es un pervertido (kinky)?

 - ¡Ooooh, apuesto a que lo es, amiga! - bromeó Michelle. - Todos los que son extraños lo son. Estoy segura de que a Natalie no le importaría estar atada a los postes de la cama del agente Mulder, ¿no es así, Nat?

 - ¡Michelleeee! - Exclamó Natalie, acompañada de risas nerviosas.

Mulder se sentó con los ojos abiertos, mirando fijamente su taza de café sobre la mesa. Scully podía sentir el enrojecimiento de su cara, se cubrió la boca con la mano derecha.

 - ¡Oooooh, siiií, agente Muldeeeer! - Jadeó Michelle, imitando un gemido sexual entre las risas y grititos de diversión de las demás agentes.

 - ¡Ya sé quién es él! - Dijo Kelly en un tono de reconocimiento. - Trabajó en el bullpen durante un tiempo. Su pareja es la pelirroja, ella es realmente atractiva. - Se escuchó a las demás confirmar con un: “Sí”;“Sí” - Oh, sí, él es el agente del que Stacey se queja constantemente.

Mulder y Scully se miraron perplejos.

 - ¿Stacey? ¿Qué Stacey? - Preguntó Natalie.

 - La secretaria del DA Kersh - Respondió Kelly. - La rubia alta.

 - La única gran perra. “The bitchy one” - Agregó Michelle.

Mulder y Scully asintieron el uno al otro, no se sorprendieron. Mulder sabía que el odio de Kersh hacia él se había extendido desde hacía mucho tiempo a su personal administrativo.

 - ¿No le cae bien el Agente Mulder? - Preguntó Natalie.

 - No desde que él se la cogió y luego, nunca más le dirigió la palabra. - Kelly contestó sin rodeos. Michelle se quedó sin aliento, y se echó a reír con incredulidad.

Scully lo miró en estado de shock. Mulder negó enérgicamente con la cabeza y en silencio murmuró: - ¡No me la co...! ¡No estuve con ella! - Mientras seguía negando con la cabeza una y otra vez.

 - ¡¿Qué?! - Natalie exclamó en tono molesto. - ¿Que dijo ella?

 - Creo que ella usó las palabras: “Tiger in the sack”... Un tigre en la cama. - dijo Kelly.

 - ¿Ves? ¿Que te dije? ¡Kinky! - Michelle continuaba riéndose.

 - Basta, Michelle - dijo Natalie nerviosamente. Ella suspiró. - Esto es una mierda... ¿ustedes qué creen?

 - Obviamente, el tipo las prefiere tipo “bitchys” - Murmuró Michelle. - Quiero decir... se quedó con la “Ice Queen” todos estos años.

Scully quería huir de la mesa; deseaba estar en cualquier lugar y no estar en esa cabina, escuchando esa conversación.

 - ¡Michelle, terminala con eso! (knock it off) - dijo Natalie con firmeza. - Dana es realmente agradable. No vayas por ahí llamándola así. Ese es un estúpido “sobrenombre” que utilizan los pendejos imbéciles (asshole) de aquí para hablar sobre ella, y sólo la llaman así porque saben que no pueden ni podrán meterse dentro de sus pantalones.

 - Bueno, ella probablemente tiene las manos llenas con Mulder. - bromeó Michelle. Natalie suspiró.

Mulder cerró los ojos y bajó la cabeza.

 - Mmmmm... - dijo Kelly. - No me da la impresión de que tuviesen, ya saben, algo.

 - No lo sé... - Contestó Michelle, en forma burlona. - ¿Qué piensas tú, Nat?

 - Bueno, la mayoría de las veces no parecería que hubiese algo entre ellos... - Natalie hizo una pausa. - Pero entonces, a veces veo al Agente Mulder mirándola, y... ¿vieron alguna vez la manera en que la mira? ... y he entendido por qué nunca me prestó atención a mí... Yo no soy ella...

 - Bueno, tal vez es tú imaginación, Nat... Son muy amigos, eso dicen... Quizás a el no le gustan las agentes. - dijo Michelle tratando de consolar a su compañera. - Tal vez prefiera sólo salir con las secretarias.

Natalie suspiró.

 - Uh... ya tenemos que volver, chicas - dijo Kelly.

Las tres mujeres salieron rápidamente de su cabina y se dirigieron hacia la puerta.

*****

Mulder frunció los labios. Scully lo miró fijamente, sin hablar.

 - Scully, yo no dormí con la secretaria de Kersh. - Dijo con insistencia. - Te lo juro.

Ella suspiró. Por supuesto que él no lo había hecho. - Lo sé, Mulder. - No cambiaba el hecho de que ella había estado dando vueltas diciéndole a la gente que lo había hecho, sin embargo.

Scully no quería entrar en sus juegos mentales, y ciertamente no quería jugarlos con Mulder. Pero tenía curiosidad acerca de los sentimientos de su compañero, si las cosas no cambiaban entre ellos porque no sentía lo mismo por ella o si simplemente no tenía ningún interés en tener una vida personal en absoluto, con nadie.

 - Tal vez deberías invitarla a salir. - Susurró ella, mirándolo pensativa. - A ella le gustas.

Él le dedicó una mirada confusa. - ¿Qué quieres decir, Scully? Ella, obviamente, me odia.

 - No, Mulder. No la secretaria de Kersh. Natalie.

Él la miró fijamente. No podía estar hablándole en serio. ¿Por qué deseaba que él se vaya con otra mujer? - Ella no es mi tipo, Scully.

Ella le dirigió una mirada dudosa y, a continuación, salió de la cabina. - ¿De qué estás hablando, Mulder? Ella es exactamente tu tipo.

Mulder suspiró, y salió de la cabina detrás de ella. Al salir del café, Mulder supuso que técnicamente ella estaba en lo correcto. Su cita la noche de su graduación de la secundaria, Christine; Lisa, su novia de la NYU (New York University); Phoebe; Diana; todas ellas eran morenas y altas. Incluso sus pocas relaciones esporádicas, pocas y distantes entre sí, habían sido todas morenas y altas. Pero, por otro lado, Scully estaba equivocada. Las morena y altas ya no eran su tipo. Su tipo era Dana Scully, y sólo había una de ese tipo. Y no importaba si ella era alta, baja, gorda, delgada, rubia, morena o pelirroja, con tal de que fuera Dana Scully. Las otras mujeres no estaban ni siquiera en su consideración.

Mientras caminaban de vuelta al trabajo, Mulder se preguntó si realmente Scully creía lo que le había dicho sobre la secretaria de Kersh. Esperaba que ella lo hiciera. Mirando hacia atrás, él siempre había sentido que debía explicarle, darle una explicación del por qué cada vez que Scully lo encontró en una posición comprometedora con otra mujer, como si fuera un marido a la defensiva. Nunca había entendido, en su momento, por qué sentía que tenía que defenderse o explicarle la situación, a pesar de que Scully nunca le exigió explicaciones y trató de actuar como si no le importara lo que veía. ¿Y qué pasaba si realmente se había acostado con la secretaria de Kersh? Ellos no estaban involucrados románticamente, y él tenía todo el derecho a una vida sexual plena, lo que, técnicamente, ni siquiera sería un asunto de ella. Pero, sin embargo, tenía ese agudo sentimiento de que involucrarse con otra mujer sería una especie de traición hacia Scully. Durante años, fue algo que no pudo explicarse, y generalmente evitaba pensarlo.

La mente de Mulder iba a toda marcha mientras caminaba. En honor a la verdad, nunca había entendido, hasta ahora, por qué se había sentido tan traicionado por aquella noche con Ed Jerse; por qué no solo había detestado a Phillip Padgett por todo lo que hizo y de una manera que no tenía nada que ver con su manera de detestar normalmente a los criminales violentos: Mulder estaba, sin saberlo, inconscientemente, dentro de una relación, comprometido con Scully.

Cuando estaban llegando a la entrada del FBI, se preguntó si Scully había notado eso también, y no sabía si quería que ella lo hiciese o no. Quería amarla, para mostrarle cómo se sentía, pero ¿cómo podría hacerlo sin hacerle daño? ¿Sin dañar su asociación? ¿Sin dañar su reputación, incluso más de lo que ya lo había hecho? ¿Qué pasaría si su relación se convirtía en algo físico? Al FBI le daría mucho gusto aferrarse a una razón válida para separarlos finalmente, y les estarían entregando un excedente en bandeja de plata. Por no hablar de las fuerzas oscuras dentro del gobierno que podrían hacerle algo mucho peor si así lo deseaban.

Con Scully tenían una relación que, desde el exterior, parecía ser nada más que una asociación del FBI entre dos amigos y colegas, pero en realidad, era la relación más intensamente devota en la que había estado nunca. Lo que sentía era que sus pasadas relaciones ni siquiera se acercaban a lo que tenía actualmente con Scully. Pero... ¿qué tenía con Scully, exactamente? Eran socios, compañeros, eran amigos. Pero no era tan simple todo, era más complejo que eso. ¿Cómo podría incluso, empezar a definir lo que eran? Lo que tenían estaba más allá de la definición. Era una relación sin ninguno de los beneficios físicos, y sin embargo, se sentía más profundamente conectado a Scully que con cualquiera de las mujeres con las que alguna vez había compartido una cama. Sus anhelos de compartir la cama con ella estaban empezando a crear un dolor sordo, un dolor que se estaba convirtiendo en una constante en su vida, y él, sin éxito, trataba de mantener esos sentimientos a raya.

*****

En el transcurso de la siguiente semana, Mulder y Scully se sentaron en el tribunal para presenciar el juicio: “Distrito de Columbia contra Bernard Oates”, observaron el proceso en la selección del jurado, así como las declaraciones de apertura por parte de la fiscalía. A medida que la sesión de la mañana del viernes 10 de septiembre llegaba a su fin, Scully se sentía cada vez más ansiosa. Debía conducir a College Park, Maryland, para reunirse con el Dr. Parenti a las 12:30. Esa reunión podría afectar todo su futuro. Trataba duramente de no pensar cómo ni cuánto exactamente su futuro podría cambiar. No quería esperanzarse. En realidad, era más que probable que obtuviese la misma respuesta del Dr. Parenti que la obtenida del Dr. Khan y los médicos de Columbia Fertility Specialists.

El juez pidió un receso para el almuerzo a las 11:55 y anunció que la corte volvería a convocar a las 13:30 horas con las declaraciones de apertura por parte de la defensa.

 - ¿Dónde quieres ir a comer? - Mulder le preguntó mientras encendía el celular.

Scully vaciló. - Mmm... no puedo ir a almorzar hoy contigo. Tengo que conducir a College Park para reunirme con el Dr. Parenti.

Mulder la miró fijamente. Sintió una sensación de hundimiento indescriptible. - ¿Quieres que vaya contigo?

Hizo una pausa. ¿Quería a Mulder allí? ¿Y si le daban una buena noticia? ¿Y si se enteraba que sus óvulos eran inútiles? No creía que lo quisiera a su alrededor en cualquiera de esos escenarios. - No, Mulder. Está bien. Te veré después del almuerzo cuando regrese.

Scully llegó al edificio de Parenti Medical Group sobre la avenida Oakhurst en College Park. Cuando se sentó en la sala de espera, su estómago estaba hecho nudos. Trató de prepararse para lo peor, y para recordarse a sí misma que lo peor era esa realidad en la que había estado viviendo los últimos dos años. La hicieron entrar a una oficina y se sentó allí tratando de no esperanzarse, pero la idea de que su futuro podría no ser tan solitario como pensaba que iba a ser estaba resultando demasiado difícil de resistir.

Una puerta se abrió, y un médico con el pelo gris y una barba oscura caminó hacia ella, sonriendo.

 - ¿Señora Scully? - Dijo mientras se acercaba. - Tenemos buenas noticias para usted. Estudié los óvulos que me enviaron, y consulté con algunos de mis colegas. Todos sentimos que con el enfoque y tratamiento adecuado podríamos tener éxito. Hay buenas probabilidades de que usted quede embarazada.

Oh, Dios mío. Ella se sorprendió. No lo podía creer. ¿Acaso el doctor Parenti realmente acababa de decir lo que pensaba que acababa de decir?

Podía sentir las lágrimas brotar. - Oh... es demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

Parenti sonrió. - No quiero arriesgar un prónostico, pero no estaríamos fuera del reino de la posibilidad si empezamos pronto.

Scully lo miró con asombro. - ¿Podemos empezar ahora mismo?

 - Bueno, usted necesita un padre, por supuesto. - Replicó Parenti. - Puedo conseguirle un consejero genético para orientarla en la búsqueda de un donante anónimo, si eso es lo que quiere, a menos que usted ya tenga a alguien en mente.

 - Sí... eh...Uhnn... - ella vaciló. - Sólo tengo que encontrar la manera de preguntarle.

Scully había estado pensando sobre eso durante los 30 minutos en coche desde el Palacio de Justicia hasta allí. Pero, en el fondo, había realmente estado pensando en ello desde que Mulder le había hablado de sus óvulos. Sabía que esto sería necesario, si había alguna esperanza de que sus óvulos fueran viables. Sabía que iba a necesitar la otra mitad de la ecuación, el cromosoma XY. Y sabía que la única persona a la se podía imaginar pidiéndole algo así era la otra mitad de sí misma.

 

CONTINUARÁ…


	21. “Ahora, todos tenemos el instinto natural de propagarnos….verdad?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scully le pide algo a Mulder. Él toma una decisión.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glasvegas – “Euphoria, Take My Hand”
> 
> Heartbreak, I'm not holding your hand anymore  
> Why can't you understand?  
> Euphoria, take my hand  
> Euphoria...
> 
> Your ways, my ways  
> Never, always  
> The future, the past  
> The first, the last
> 
> Heartbreak, I'm not holding your hand anymore  
> Why can't you understand?  
> Euphoria, take my hand  
> Euphoria...
> 
> Right time, wrong line  
> Myself, I'm alien  
> I swear to God, lies and bad thoughts  
> 1, 2, 3, 4, let go
> 
> Heartbreak, I'm not holding your hand anymore  
> Why can't you understand?  
> Euphoria, take my hand  
> Euphoria...
> 
> I wish upon a falling star  
> I feel, never felt hurt, I hit  
> You hit me, sunshine a liking to our evil evening
> 
> Heartbreak, I'm not holding your hand anymore  
> Heartbreak, I'm not holding your hand, let me go  
> Why can't you understand?  
> Why can't you understand?  
> Why can't you understand?  
> Euphoria, take my hand  
> Euphoria, take my hand  
> Euphoria, take my hand  
> Euphoria...  
> Euphoria...  
> Take my hand
> 
> Euphoria...  
> Take my hand

Scully lloró todo el camino de regreso a D.C desde College Park. Estaba abrumada eran demasiadas las emociones; la ansiedad, la duda, el miedo, la emoción, la esperanza. Lo que había parecido un futuro oscuro y solitario, ahora de repente se avecinaba más brillante. Pero, tal vez... ¿era demasiado bueno para ser verdad? Quizá no debería emocionarse demasiado porque podría ser para nada. Scully trató de controlar sus pensamientos, no se dejó arrastrar por las posibilidades.

Pero ahora había una chispa de esperanza al imaginar lo que su vida podría ser en un año, diez, veinte. La oportunidad de tener un hogar con alguien que la amaba y la necesitaba, la posibilidad de tener una vida real y significativa, la perspectiva de tener consuelo y alegría en su vejez, la oportunidad de poseer un amor incondicional; esta esperanza en flor la llevó todo el camino de vuelta a D.C. Dejó su coche en el garaje del FBI, asegurándose de tomar su paraguas, la ligera llovizna de la mañana se había convertido en una lluvia pesada. Tomó un taxi para viajar rápidamente al juzgado. Deseó haberse puesto una chaqueta; la temperatura había caído cerca de los 10 grados, desde que había dejado su apartamento por la mañana.

A las 13:28 horas, Scully atravesaba con velocidad las puertas de la sala del 4to piso. Al ver a Mulder, de pie en su lugar habitual en el extremo de la tercera fila y hablando con la Fiscal Stephanie Speno, esa floreciente esperanza dio paso al miedo. ¿Cómo iba a preguntarle? ¿Qué debería decirle? ¿Y qué era lo que quería de él, exactamente? ¿Sólo su esperma? Si un niño iba a ser el resultado final de esto, ¿Qué rol, qué papel quería que Mulder cumpliera? ¿Quería que tomara algún tipo de responsabilidad? No. Nunca podría pedírselo. ¿Cómo podría? No tenía derecho a hacerlo. Pero... ¿Qué iba a decirle a su posible hijo acerca de su padre? ¿Querría el apellido: “Mulder” en el certificado de nacimiento? ¿O “Mulder” sería el nombre, que conocería su hijo, del tipo que trabaja con ella?

En el fondo, Scully sabía lo que quería. Sabía cómo quería que su vida fuera. Sabía a quién quería allí. Sabía que aunque fuera bendecida con un niño, si esta nueva parte de su vida no implicaba a Mulder, no estaría completa. Un profundo sentimiento de tristeza la envolvió de repente, parpadeó para contener las lágrimas. A medida que el Honorable Juez Warren Bender entraba en la sala y todo el mundo comenzaba a sentarse, observó como Mulder cambiaba su expresión a una de preocupación al verla junto a las puertas de la sala del tribunal. Los ojos de Scully se clavaron en los suyos, y le sostuvo la mirada durante unos segundos. Vio como la expresión de Mulder se volvía afligida cuando, a toda prisa, se acercaba a su fila al momento que el juez Bender llamaba al tribunal para la sesión.

*****

Durante las siguientes tres horas, Mulder se sintió cada vez más y más angustiado. Scully apenas lo había mirado. Se esforzó por prestar atención a las declaraciones formuladas por el abogado defensor de Bernard Oates, Alexander Catalano. Pensó que nunca debería haberle hablado de los óvulos. Había alimentado sus esperanzas, sólo para que la derrotaran después. Parecía que no hacía nada más que causarle dolor. Cada cosa terrible que le había sucedido era siempre por su culpa.

No sabía qué hacer. Quería decirle a Scully que corriera, que se fuera lo más lejos que pudiese de él. Podría mudarse a alguna parte, tal vez a Baltimore o a San Diego para estar más cerca de sus hermanos y sobrinos. Pero, ¿a quién quería engañar? Él era demasiado egoísta para eso. Nunca le diría en serio que lo dejara. La necesitaba demasiado. ¿Cómo iba a estar sin ella? A veces apenas podía recordar la persona que era antes de que ella entrara en su vida.

Esa persona era una cáscara vacía de un hombre, no iba a ninguna parte y lograba poco o nada. Scully había llenado su vida con un propósito. Mulder agradeció a sus estrellas de la suerte por que ellos enviaran a su “espía” a trabajar con él. En su lugar, le dieron el mejor aliado que jamás podría haber pedido, el mejor amigo que jamás podría haber esperado. No tenían ni idea de la amenaza que estaban creando enviando Scully a él. Y cuando se enteraron, la dañaron. La lastimaron con el fin de hacerle daño a él. Porque lo sabían. Ellos sabían lo mucho que la necesita. Ellos sabían que muy probablemente renunciaría sin ella. Ella ponía en peligro su vida cada día por quedarse junto a él, y sin embargo, se quedaba ahí, y nunca sugería ningún plan para abandonar.

A las 16:15 horas, la defensa terminó sus declaraciones de apertura. Después de una charla lateral rápida con la Fiscal Speno y el abogado defensor Catalano, el juez Bender se dirigió brevemente al jurado, y luego la corte fue aplazada por ese día. Mulder y Scully se retiraron de la sala del tribunal y esperaron en el pasillo a Stephanie Speno.

 - ¿Agente Mulder? - La Fiscal Federal lo llamó mientras se acercaba a ellos.

Mulder y Scully giraron para verla caminar hacia ellos con un maletín, su gabardina roja sobre su brazo izquierdo, pasando la mano por su pelo castaño-dorado hasta llegar a sus hombros.

 - He decidido hacer un pequeño cambio. - Speno continuó deteniéndose a un pie. - Quiero presentar su testimonio en primer lugar, en vez del de la Agente Scully. Independientemente de lo que suceda en el interrogatorio con Catalano, podemos esperar que culpará a todas tus acciones, el testimonio de la agente Scully irá a continuación, añadirá más peso y credibilidad al respaldar lo que has dicho.

Mulder asintió. - Bueno.

La Fiscal Speno lo miró. - Significa que tienes un día menos para prepararte, voy a estar poniéndote en primer lugar la mañana del lunes. Sólo necesito que seas claro en lo que vas a decir y cómo vas a decirlo. ¿Tendrás tiempo esta noche para pasar por el interrogatorio directo de nuevo? El equipo va a estar “tirando” toda la noche en la sede del FBI con el abogado designado de la OGC. Creo que Dave Shapiro está muy interesado en cómo vas a retratar al FBI en el banquillo de los testigos.

Mulder la miró fijamente. Scully se inclinó hacia la derecha, y ligeramente lo golpeó con el codo en su brazo izquierdo.

 - Sí, por supuesto. - Respondió, suspirando.

Speno lanzó una mirada molesta al notar el ida y vuelta entre Mulder y Scully. Negó con la cabeza mientras comenzaba a alejarse. - Oh, Agente Mulder... - dijo, volviendo atrás. - Nos reuniremos a las 17:30 horas.

Mulder echó un vistazo rápido a Scully. - Um, no creo que pueda hacerlo a las 17:30. Tengo planes. Pero puedo estar allí más tarde.

Stephanie Speno frunció los labios. - ¿Cuánto más tarde?

Mulder miró a Scully de nuevo. - Um... no estoy realmente muy seguro. Depende de cuánto tiempo sea necesario.

La Fiscal una vez más miró a Mulder y Scully, su expresión facial pasó de receloso a comprender. - Hmm... Ya veo. - dijo secamente. Speno rodó los ojos y se alejó, murmurando: “Tienes que estar jodiendo...” - en voz baja.

 - ¿Qué fue eso? - Scully le preguntó.

Mulder negó con la cabeza y suspiró. - ¿Quién sabe?

Permanecieron allí durante unos segundos, sin hablar y esquivando los ojos del otro.

 - Supongo que deberíamos volver a la oficina. - Scully dijo finalmente.

*****

A las 16:52 horas, Mulder y Scully cruzaban la puerta de la oficina del sótano. Ella se sentó en su silla habitual mientras él se sentaba en el escritorio, para comprobar sus mails.

 - Recibí un correo electrónico de Danny. - Le dijo. - Sucedió algo raro en Ellens.

 - ¿Ellens Air Force Base? - Respondió Scully. Uff, no ese lugar de nuevo. - ¿Por qué Danny estaba ahí?

 - Él no estaba allí. - contestó Mulder. - Tiene un colega estacionado allí. De todas formas, la NSA informó a los peces gordos de Ellens que Zarya y Unity recogieron algunas señales extrañas dirigiéndose al “Arecibo Ionospheric Observatory” en Puerto Rico. La NSA ha fracasado hasta el momento en romper los códigos de esas señales y no pueden determinar dónde se originaron.

Ella parpadeó. - Zarya y Unity... que quieres decir... ¿la Estación Espacial Internacional?

Mulder le dirigió una mirada de complicidad. - Yep.

Scully lo miró fijamente. - Si crees que voy a ir a Puerto Rico, te equivocas.

Mulder resopló.

 - Y si crees que vas a ir a Puerto Rico de nuevo, Mulder, o de nuevo a la “Ellens Air Force Base”, puedes ir cambiando de opinión en este mismo momento.

Se recostó en la silla, claramente frustrado. - ¡Scully, esto podría ser algo!

Ella sacudió la cabeza con incredulidad. - ¡Apenas salimos de allí con vida la última vez, Mulder!

Ante esto, se oyó un golpe en la puerta de la oficina, giraron para ver a Skinner de pie en la puerta. Mulder clickeó rápidamente el mouse y cerró el mail.

 - Hola, señor... - Saludó Scully. - ¿Qué lo trae por aquí?

Skinner recorrió con la mirada la oficina por unos segundos. - Oh, sólo me preguntaba cómo estuvo el juicio hoy.

Mulder suspiró. - Estuvo bien, supongo. Quiero decir, es la corte. Por lo tanto, esa cosa no es exactamente un estimulador mental.

Skinner frunció el ceño y miró hacia Scully. Ella se encogió de hombros. Sabía que Mulder odiaba el proceso de prueba del trabajo, y que sentía que estar en una sala del tribunal durante todo el día era una gran pérdida de tiempo.

 - De todas formas... - continuó Skinner. - La verdadera razón por la que vine fue para hacerte saber que te darán un Premio al Servicio Público (Public Service Award) por evitar que Bernard Oates volara ese banco. Sé que esto parece de último minuto, pero el Bureau siente que es una buena idea con el juicio sucediendo al mismo tiempo.

Scully miró con una sonrisa de sorpresa hacia Mulder. Él asintió con la cabeza, dándole una media sonrisa a cambio.

 - Así que... espero que puedas asistir al banquete del “FBI Community Service Awards” el mes que viene.

Skinner observó a Mulder rodar sus ojos, y le lanzó una mirada severa. - Es obligatorio. Así que busca un esmoquin.

Scully sonrió ante la mueca en el rostro de Mulder mientras observaba a Skinner dejar la oficina. - No es doloroso ser sociable de vez en cuando, Mulder.

Se burló de ella. - Soy sociable, Scully. Soy sociable contigo. Esa es toda la interacción humana que necesito.

Ella rodó los ojos. De repente, su estómago se llenó de mariposas ya que esto la hizo pensar en lo que había dicho el doctor Parenti antes. Mulder era tan solitario, y tal vez un niño era algo en lo que él no querría tener absolutamente ningún papel.

Scully tragó saliva. Tenía que decirle. Sólo dile. ¿De qué serviría? - Por lo tanto... le dijiste a la Fiscal Speno que tenías planes y no podías reunirte a las 17:30 horas... ¿Qué planes son esos, Mulder?

Mulder le sonrió. - Te voy a llevar a cenar. Tu estómago estuvo gruñendo toda la tarde, Scully. No almorzaste, ¿verdad?

Ella lo pensó. - Oh, sí... no, no he tenido la oportunidad... Ya sabes, no tuve tiempo entre una cosa y otra... - Apenas había conseguido llegar a horario al tribunal desde College Park.

Mulder apagó la computadora, y luego salieron de la oficina, Scully tomando su paraguas y Mulder poniéndose la gabardina, cerrando la puerta detrás de ellos.

*****

A las 17:56 horas, llegaron a su restaurante favorito de viernes por la noche en Georgetown: “Doug’s Fish Fry”. Estaba a sólo dos cuadras de su apartamento. A veces los viernes por la noche, cuando salía a correr por su vecindario, terminaba inevitablemente cenando en Doug. Mulder y Scully ordenaron el especial de “pescado y papas fritas”. Años atrás, ella siempre pedía el pescado con papas fritas con salsa tártara. Pero luego él le convidó de su plato, en el que solo utilizaba sal, pimienta vinagre y un toque de limón, algo que descubrió durante los tres años que había pasado en Oxford para su maestría en psicología.

Scully observó como Mulder espolvoreaba sal y pimienta, y tiraba un chorro de vinagre de malta en su cesta de pescado y patatas fritas inmediatamente después de recibirlo en el mostrador, y luego apretaba un trozo grande de limón sobre la comida. Se preguntó lo que había vivido en Oxford. Rara vez hablaba de ello, y tenía la sospecha de que era por las asociaciones negativas provocadas por Phoebe Green. Se preguntó cómo hubiera sido la vida de Mulder si hubiera sido amiga suya en Oxford, se preguntó, también, si lo de Phoebe habría sucedió. Tal vez, pero tal vez no.

Llevaron sus canastas hasta una de las mesas. Mientras hacía crujír un pepinillo al morderlo, estaba teniendo una batalla interna consigo misma sobre la posibilidad de contarle las noticias que recibió del doctor Parenti. Todavía no tenía idea de cómo iba a preguntarle, estaba nerviosa, y la ponía más nerviosa pensar en que él le preguntase lo que le había dicho el doctor. Estaba agradecida de que Danny le hubiera enviado ese mail, ya que parecía todo sobre lo que Mulder deseaba hablar en ese momento.

 - Scully, esto podría ponernos en marcha en la dirección correcta.

Ella suspiró. - Mulder, es demasiado peligroso. En el momento en que lleguemos allí, al observatorio, probablemente no encontraríamos nada excepto armas apuntando hacia nuestras cabezas. Y estoy segura de que la “Ellens Air Force Base” ha desarrollado la manera de ser alertada de tu presencia en el mismo momento en que pongas un pie en Idaho. Además, no podemos saltarnos la ciudad. Piensa en el juicio contra Bernard Oates. Piensa en cómo Speno cuenta contigo, Mulder. Piensa que el Premio al Servicio Público se iría por el inodoro. - El tono de Scully había adquirido un sentido falso de la gravedad. A continuación, le sonrió y le guiñó un ojo.

Mulder trató de mantener una cara seria, pero se encontró con los ojos de su compañera, guiñándolos con picardía, era demasiado irresistible. Le sonrió, y ella le devolvió la sonrisa. Mulder abandonó el tema de esas extrañas transmisiones de la Estación Espacial Internacional y Ellens Air Force Base. A pesar de que estaban cenando en un cómodo silencio, mirándose el uno al otro y sonriendo, por debajo de la superficie Scully era una furiosa tormenta de ansiedad y duda, mientras que otra tormenta de culpa y deseo rugía dentro de Mulder.

*****

Mulder condujo a Scully casa, aparcando en la calle frente a su apartamento.

 - Bueno, supongo que debería regresar al Bureau para pasar toda la noche junto a Speno y amigos. - bromeó Mulder. - Ya llevo bastante retraso.

Scully asintió, pero no hizo ningún movimiento para dejar el coche. La sensación de mariposas había inundado de tal manera su estómago que pensó que podría estar enferma. Tenía que decirle a Mulder. Ella debía afrontar la situación y preguntarle. _Tú no puedes salir de este coche, Dana, sin preguntarle. Hazlo. Hazlo AHORA._

 - ¿Scully? - Preguntó Mulder, un poco confundido. - No estarás planeando pasar el resto de tu noche de viernes atascada en el trabajo, ¿verdad? Tú no tienes que estar ahí.

 - Sí... lo sé, Mulder. - Dios, ¿por qué era tan difícil? ¿Por qué no podía simplemente decirle lo que pensaba? No debería tener miedo, era sólo Mulder. Pero... eso era precisamente el por qué era tan temible.

Mulder la estaba mirando, pero ella no podía mirarlo y se quedó observando sus manos. - Um...

 - Scully... - habló en voz baja. - ¿Qué pasó cuando fuiste a College Park?

Ella suspiró, pero aún se mantuvo en silencio. Frunció el ceño, y miró fijamente sus manos en su regazo. _HAZLO AHORA, DANA. DILE_. Pero... ¡¿cómo podría pedirle algo así?!

La mano derecha de Mulder se metió entre su regazo, tomando su mano y entrelazando los dedos con la suya. - Dime, Scully.

Ella respiró hondo. - El doctor Parenti dijo que... no estaba fuera del reino de las posibilidades... de que... los óvulos podrían ser viables... y un embarazo exitoso podría ser posible.

 - Estás bromeando.

 - No, no lo estoy. - Susurró Scully con una risa nerviosa, y, finalmente, la vista hacia Mulder.

 - Eso es... eso es increíble, Scully. - Ella vio que la miraba con ternura y asombro con los ojos muy abiertos.

Tragó saliva. - La cosa es que el doctor Parenti dijo que debería comenzar tan pronto como sea posible.

 - Así que supongo que Puerto Rico está realmente fuera de la cuestión ahora. - Mulder sonrió.

Ella resopló y miró de nuevo a su regazo. - Pero, um... - _¡Oh, Dios!_ \- Parenti ofreció darme una asesoría genética para elegir un donante pero... _Santo cielo, aunemos esfuerzos_. - Estaba pensando... realmente no quiero usar un donante anónimo si yo no tengo que. Y así que me preguntaba... si consideras... donar tu, uh... material genético.

El silencio invadió el coche. - ¿Scully, me estás pidiendo mi esperma?

Ella suspiró y se cubrió la cara con la mano.

Mulder dio una risa breve y entrecortada, y apartó la mano de su rostro. - Scully, yo...

Ella lo miró. - No, Mulder, por favor, no respondas en este momento. Sólo... toma algún tiempo para pensarlo. ¿Bueno?

Él asintió con la cabeza. Scully abrió la puerta del coche. - Yo voy a hacer, eh... hablar contigo más tarde... Ah, y gracias por la cena.

Mulder le dio una media sonrisa, y ella se bajó del coche.

*****

Estaban todos reunidos en el 5to piso, en la sala de conferencias, de la sede del FBI para asegurarse de que en el testimonio de Mulder no figurara ninguna de sus locas ideas y que se retrataba como un representante ejemplar del FBI. La habitación era un hervidero con charlas sobre aspectos legales y la planificación estratégica. Pero mientras estaba sentado en esa sala junto a Stephanie Speno y su equipo legal, escuchando a Dave Shapiro, abogado de la Oficina de Asesoría Jurídica del FBI (FBI’s Office of General Counsel), su mente estaba a un millón de millas de distancia. En realidad, estaba alrededor de unas 2,8 millas de distancia, en Georgetown, al 1419 de la 31st Street NW, apartamento #5.

Mulder tuvo que pasar por “el filtro” su testimonio por centésima vez, responder a todas las preguntas del interrogatorio hasta hacerlo como Speno exactamente esperaba. El equipo legal arrojó sobre él diferentes preguntas Curveball, esforzandóse en adivinar la estrategia del abogado de Bernard Oates y cómo realizaría el interrogatorio. Él cooperó y respondió de una manera que pareció satisfacer a todos en la habitación. Pero a Mulder no le importaba nada de eso. Había cosas más importantes en su mente.

A las 21:55 horas, el equipo de la fiscalía accedió a tomar un descanso, y enviaron a alguien por comida china. Mulder se excusó y se dirigió escaleras abajo hasta su oficina. Se sentó en su escritorio para revisar sus mails, buscó el de Danny. Planeaba enviarle una breve respuesta, y pedirle más información por si finalmente había caído algo más en sus manos. Pero se quedó allí sentado mirando la pantalla, con la mente en otra cosa. Mulder se inclinó, apoyando los brazos sobre el escritorio.

¿Y si realmente sucedía? ¿Qué pasaría si Scully tenía un bebé? Eso significaría el fin de los X- Files, lo sabía. Un bebé cambiaría todo. Scully ya no estaría tan dispuesta a ponerse en situaciones peligrosas. Ella ya no dejaría todo a último minuto para volar con él a través del país hasta Nevada y chequear una fuente anónima. Ella sería una madre. Tendría otra vida para cuidar. Y él no podría hacerlo sin ella. Ni siquiera quería. ¿Hasta dónde iba a llegar? No muy lejos. ¿Qué iba a lograr? No mucho.

Pero... ¿estaba listo para irse? Todavía había respuestas que encontrar. Verdades por ahí que aún había que descubrir. ¿Qué pasaba con la nave? ¿Y el chip en el cuello de Scully? Aún había que exponer completamente el lado oscuro del gobierno, sus secretos y mentiras, llevarlos ante la justicia por sus crímenes contra el pueblo estadounidense. El Fumador todavía estaba por ahí en alguna parte, deslizándose en la hierba alta, como una serpiente, a la espera de un nuevo ataque. ¿Y el virus extraterrestre? ¿Y la vacuna, esa cura para lo que podría venir en el futuro?

¿Qué pasaría con Samantha? Todavía no tenía una idea clara de las circunstancias que rodearon su secuestro, dónde había sido trasladada, o dónde estaba ahora. El hombre cáncer le había mostrado destellos, pero ¿lo que había dicho era verdad? ¿Alguna de esas mujeres era su hermana? ¿O sólo clones? ¿Híbridos? Sustitutos pobres de su verdadera hermana.

Si Scully iba a tener un bebé, y su trabajo en los X- Files cesaba, él nunca iba a encontrar a Samantha. Lo sabía con certeza. ¿Estaba dispuesto a renunciar a la búsqueda? ¿Se arrepentirá si lo hacía? Viviría el resto de su vida sin encontrar las respuestas. Y lo más probable era que se iría a la tumba sin saber lo que realmente había sucedido. ¿Estaría de acuerdo con eso? No estaba seguro.

De repente, Mulder recordó el sueño. El sueño en el que abandonaba su búsqueda por comodidades; una vida en los suburbios, con una mujer e hijos; un lugar donde todo el mundo le decía mentiras. Pero tenía a Samantha. La había encontrado finalmente, viva, y feliz. Lo único que había querido diariamente desde el momento en que se la habían quitado hacía casi 26 años, la única cosa que había estado buscando, y que finalmente encontró. Pero él había traicionado y abandonado a Scully, y el resultado final fue desastroso.

Tenía que tomar una decisión. En el fondo, sabía que Scully se había convertido en su prioridad por encima y más allá de su búsqueda de la verdad, y la búsqueda de su hermana. No sabía exactamente cuando había sucedido, pero debería haberle hecho frente a esa verdad cuando negoció a su hermana (o lo que creía que era su hermana) por Scully en ese puente en Bethesda, Maryland hacía más de cuatro años. Dos años más tarde, cambió el encontrarla por la cura del cáncer de Scully. Y todavía no podía admitirlo: Scully se había vuelto más importante.

Ella había sacrificado tanto por él, y sin culparlo por las penurias que había sufrido. Mulder no podía continuar obligándola a vivir una vida solitaria, una vida en la que estaba en peligro constante, en aras de la búsqueda de Samantha. Scully era infeliz, y él lo sabía. Lo había sabido desde hacía mucho tiempo, pero prefirió ignorarlo por sus propias razones egoístas; por el bien de la obra, de la búsqueda. Y ¿qué conseguiría? podría encontrar respuestas para cada pregunta, aún para las que no había pedido nunca, pero sabía que nunca sería feliz si Scully era miserable.

Si Scully no sufría, si no padecía más dolores, si nunca más estaba en peligro, él podría tener un poco de tranquilidad en su mente. Estaba cansado de sentirse miserable; de la culpa, de la angustia. Estaba cansado del FBI y toda su mierda. De repente, Mulder, pudo ver un futuro diferente al de antes. La mayoría del tiempo, trataba de no pensar en el futuro de una manera personal. Pero ahora podía ver una apertura a desarrollarse. La imagen era nublada y oscura, pero sentía que la felicidad podía estar a su alcance. Si Scully era feliz, si adquiría eso que tanto deseaba de la vida, era posible que él pudiera ser razonablemente feliz.

Scully quería ser madre. Se dio cuenta de que tenía el poder en sus manos para hacerla feliz. Y así Mulder tomó la decisión. Apagó la pc, se levantó, se puso la gabardina, y se dirigió a su coche.

CONTINUARÁ…


	22. “Toma mi mano, Soy tu padre”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mulder le hace saber a Scully su decisión y su vez decide ir a Connecticut a visitar a su madre.
> 
> Aviso: El dialogo de las escenas de “Per Manum” no me pertenece, no lo escribi. Lo escribió Chris Carter y Frank Spotnitz. Igualmente este pertenece a 1013 Productions y la 20th Century Fox.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Smiths – “Last Night I Dreamt Somebody Loved Me”
> 
> Last night I dreamt  
> That somebody loved me  
> No hope, but no harm  
> Just another false alarm
> 
> Last night I felt  
> Real arms around me  
> No hope, no harm  
> Just another false alarm
> 
> So tell me how long  
> Before the last one?  
> And tell me how long  
> Before the right one?
> 
> This story is old, I know  
> But it goes on  
> This story is old, I know  
> But it goes on

Durante los casi 15 minutos que le tomó ir en coche desde el Bureau hasta el apartamento de Scully en Georgetown, Mulder comenzó a sentir una punzada de duda y miedo. Un bebé iba a cambiar la dinámica entre ellos, ya que la mayoría de las atenciones de Scully se dirigirían a otra parte. Se dio cuenta de que ni siquiera sabía lo que Scully quería de él, en el largo plazo.

¿Scully quería que su hijo creciera sin un padre? ¿Y si, Dios no lo quisiera, alguien como Kresge aparecía y se la llevaba? Otro hombre podría potencialmente criar al niño. Mulder odió la idea, se le revolvió el estómago. Pero ella no le había dado ningún indicio de que quería algo más que un donante. ¿Quería ser parte de la vida de ese niño? ¿Ella quería que lo fuera? ¿El niño sabría quién era realmente? ¿O sólo lo conocería como: “el tío Mulder”? ¿Sólo sería el amigo del trabajo de mamá? El pensamiento lo llenó de consternación. Nunca pensó tener su propia familia, demasiados malos recuerdos de su juventud. Pero... si una familia incluía a Scully, podía no ser tan malo. Mulder empujó rápidamente los pensamientos a distancia, antes de que sus inseguridades y dudas lo aplastaran.

¿Y si sucedía lo contrario? ¿Qué pasaba si los óvulos no eran viables después de todo? ¿O si sus muchachos no pasaban el examen genético y Scully se veía obligada a utilizar un donante anónimo? ¿Cuán decepcionada estaría? ¿Qué tan incómodas podrían convertirse las cosas? ¿Ella lo usaría en su contra? Incluso si estos factores se resolvían favorablemente, ¿y si el proceso fallaba? La posible angustia provocó una expresión de dolor en su rostro justo cuando entraba en la calle de Scully. Mulder se encontró de repente atenazado por el miedo. ¿Y si esto terminaba causando fricciones entre ellos? Cualquiera de los escenarios tenía el potencial suficiente para dividirlos.

Suspiró profundo mientras apagaba el motor delante del edificio de Scully. Se acomodó en el asiento pensando en todo lo que les había sucedido los últimos años. ¿Cuántas veces numerosas fuerzas externas habían hecho lo imposible por separarlos? y ahí estaban, demostrando que no habían tenido éxito. Ahora que pensaba en ello, la idea de un embarazo o el intento fallido, convertían a las fuerzas más oscuras imaginables y lo que aún no habían sido capaces de hacer en algo absurdo.

Se bajó del auto. A medida que se acercaba al edificio de Scully, el nerviosismo llenó su estómago.

*****

Scully acababa de terminar de limpiar la cocina, y estaba caminando hacia la sala, cuando llamaron a su puerta.

Abrió para encontrar a Mulder parado allí. Descubrió que no estaba en absoluto sorprendida de verlo, a pesar de saber que él debería estar en la oficina. - Hola.

 - Hey. - Murmuró Mulder, sonriendo.

 - Uh... adelante. - Dijo Scully, retrocediendo y abriendo más la puerta para que él entrara, antes de cerrarla. - ¿Puedo tomar su abrigo?

 - No, no puedo quedarme. - Respondió. - Tengo que volver a la oficina.

Mulder la miró torpemente, parecía no saber qué decir, cómo empezar la conversación. Decidió que probablemente debería tomar la iniciativa. - Obviamente, tuviste tiempo para pensar y considerara mi pedido.

 - Um, es... - respondió, mirándola a los ojos. - No es algo que me pidan hacer todos los días. Um...

Scully cerró los ojos. Oh no.

 - Pero estoy absolutamente halagado.

Ella asintió con tristeza imaginando lo que diría.

 - No, lo digo en serio.

Él estaba tratando de darle algo de luz a la situación, su mecanismo de defensa clásico. Dios, esto era tan vergonzoso. - Mira, si... si estás tratando de decir cortésmente que “no”, está bien. - dijo Scully, desviando la mirada de su rostro. - Yo... yo lo comprendo...

 - Por más raro que parezca... - Mulder se detuvo. - Y sé que esto suena muy raro, lo sé, pero yo... yo no quisiera que esto afecte nuestra relación, que esto se interponga entre nosotros.

 - ... Sí. - dijo Scully en voz baja, su voz llegando a ser casi un susurro, y se miró las manos. - Lo sé... Yo, entiendo. Lo comprendo... de verdad...

Sabía que era demasiado bueno para ser verdad. ¿En qué estaba pensando al pedirle algo tan personal? Oh, Dios, iba a llorar delante de Mulder. No no no. No lo mires fijamente. Sabía que Mulder podría, obviamente, ver su decepción. Estaba escrita en ella. Pero estaba tratando desesperadamente de ocultar lo herida que se encontraba. Scully vio su mano acercarse a su cara, y levantó la vista y notó que él no había dejado de mirarla fijamente.

 - Pero... la respuesta es “sí”. - Mulder tenía una mirada indescriptible en su rostro. Ella pensó que se veía feliz. No podría decirlo exactamente. Pero pudo ver que sus ojos estaban llenos de ternura.

Espera... ¿lo iba a hacer? _Oh Dios mío_. ¿De verdad había dicho que sí? No lo podía creer. ¿Realmente iba a hacer esto por ella? _Oh, Dios mío._

Las lágrimas ahora asomaban a los ojos de Scully. Se adelantó y le echó los brazos al cuello, y sintió sus brazos envolviéndola alrededor de su espalda para abrazarla con fuerza. No creía haberlo amado más alguna vez que lo que lo amaba en ese momento.

Se soltó de él, pero no sabía qué decir para expresar lo feliz que se sentía. Tuvo la fugaz idea de dejarlo salir y decirle a Mulder que lo amaba, pero rápidamente la sofocó. Ya se sentía lo suficientemente incómoda con eso como estaba, y además le faltaba el valor para hacerlo.

 - Um... bueno, voy a llamar al doctor Parenti y... - Lo miró, él estaba asintiendo y sonriéndole. - Supongo que querrá conocerte para someterte... uh... al proceso de donantes

 - Oh, en esa parte, soy todo un profesional. - Bromeó, mientras se volvía hacia la puerta.

Bien. Scully sonrió, un poco tímidamente. Mulder le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa antes de salir.

Scully se sentó en su sofá, y lloró lágrimas de alegría. Pero después de un minuto o dos, comenzó a reinar en sus sentimientos; se recordó que todo podría ser en vano. Existía una gran posibilidad de no llegar a nada. Tuvo que recordarse a sí misma que su oportunidad para un embarazo exitoso era, probablemente, de un porcentaje muy bajo.

Entonces pensó en lo que Mulder dijo antes de abandonar el apartamento. ¿Qué quiso decir exactamente con eso de que _en esa parte_ él era todo un profesional? ¿En qué no lo era? Se dio cuenta de que nunca había tenido una conversación con él acerca de qué era exactamente lo que le pedía, de sus planes si eso funcionaba, y cómo se involucraría él o si no quería hacerlo en absoluto. Sin embargo, había accedido, sin saber los detalles reales. Se preguntó lo qué Mulder esperaba.

*****

El fin de semana, Scully se debatió entre si debía informarle o no a su madre sobre sus planes de IVF. Al final, decidió no hacerlo. Solo se lo diría si el procedimiento demostraba ser un éxito. Odiaría ver los rostros de su familia si les contara lo que estaba haciendo, y luego fracasara. También sabía que decirles sobre el intento de IVF induciría a preguntas sobre el donante de esperma y su participación, y no estaba segura de cómo manejar eso. ¿Cómo iba a responderles cuando ni siquiera podía hacerlo ella misma? Si, en la rara posibilidad, que fuera un éxito, todavía no tenía idea qué tipo de arreglo haría con Mulder. Era algo que definitivamente necesitan hablar.

Temprano en la mañana del sábado, Mulder llamó a Scully para decirle que iría hasta Connecticut para visitar a su madre por el fin de semana. Scully supuso que probablemente sólo quería alejarse de Stephanie Speno y su equipo de la fiscalía. Esta suposición resultó ser la correcta, Speno la llamó alrededor de las 11:30 horas, preguntándole dónde estaba Mulder. Le había dicho que iban a tener que reunirse en las oficinas de la Fiscalía Federal el fin de semana preparando todo. Scully le dijo que algo había ocurrido y Mulder tuvo que conducir hacia el norte para ver a su madre. Speno estaba obviamente irritada. Scully colgó el teléfono ligeramente divertida.

Mientras se cepillaba los dientes antes de acostarse, la semilla de una idea se deslizó en la mente de Scully, se arraigó, y brotó. Bajó su cepillo al fregadero, y se quedó mirando su reflejo en el espejo con una extraña sensación de comprensión. No podía ser. ¡Él no lo haría! Oh, sí, él podía hacerlo. Se acercó rápidamente a su habitación, y marcó el celular de Mulder.

 - ¿Hola?

 - ¿Mulder?

 - Hola, Scully. ¿Qué pasó?

 - Mulder, ¿dónde estás?

 - Estoy en la casa de mi madre, Scully. ¿Dónde más podría estar?

 - Oh, no lo sé... Puerto Rico, tal vez. O Idaho.

Mulder dio una risa entrecortada. - Scully, estoy en Greenwich. ¿Alguna vez me escapé a algún lugar sin decírtelo primero?

\- ¿Estás jodiendo conmigo, ¿verdad?

 - Ok, quizás lo he hecho en el pasado... una o dos veces. Pero en realidad estoy en Connecticut. ¿Quieres colgar y llamar a la casa de mi madre?

Una o dos veces, ¿eh? Por Dios. - Son más de las once, Mulder. No quisiera despertarla.

 - Eso está bien... pero no te preocupes. Voy a atender a la primer llamada.

Scully suspiró. - No, Mulder, es... No importa, te creo.

Él se rió entre dientes.

 - Entonces, ¿cómo está tu madre? - Scully rechazó meterse en la cama, y se sentó contra las almohadas.

 - Um... está bien ahora, supongo.

Scully empezó a preocuparse. - ¿Qué pasó? No está enferma, ¿verdad?

 - Oh, no, nada de eso. Ella está bien, de verdad. Pero, um... tuvimos una conversación desagradable antes.

 - ¿Qué sucedió? - La cara de Scully cayó. La situación de Mulder con sus padres siempre la hacía sentirse infeliz. A veces deseaba que él hubiese tenido la infancia feliz que ella tuvo. Pero, finalmente, Mulder era quien era debido exactamente a todo lo que padeció en su infancia. Y con todos sus defectos, ella no lo cambiaría por nadie.

 - Samantha. Mi padre.

Scully cerró los ojos. - Lo siento, Mulder.

Él suspiró. - Scully, ¿puedo hacerte una confesión?

 - Um... por supuesto - ¿Dónde se estaba dirigiendo la conversación?

Dudó. - Odio este lugar.

 - Oh, Mulder. - Scully puso mala cara.

 - Quería salir de la ciudad, y no había visto a mi madre desde el 4 de julio. Este es el único lugar que tengo para irme, sólo con mi madre. No tengo a nadie más. - Mulder suspiró pesadamente. - Desearía que estuvieras aquí, Scully. En realidad no, no te gustaría estar aquí tampoco. Me gustaría estar ahí con ustedes. - Él se rió entre dientes.

Ella deseaba que él estaba allí con ella, también. Ella dio una pequeña sonrisa en el teléfono, pero no dijo nada.

 - Bueno, debo dejarte ir - dijo. - Te veré mañana del lunes.

 - Buenas noches, Mulder - dijo Scully antes de colgar el teléfono.

*****

_Mulder estaba caminando por la playa. Se encontró con el familiar gran OVNI de arena. El chico estaba allí, y por primera vez en meses, no estaba llorando. Parecía no tener miedo. Estaba feliz. Se arrodilló en la arena y ayudó al chico a esculpir el OVNI. De repente una brisa agitó el aire, y pudo oler algo dulce, como la vainilla o tal vez el trébol. Scully. Ella estaba allí en alguna parte. Él necesitaba tenerla, tenía que tocarla. Mulder se puso de pie y miró a su alrededor, pero no pudo verla por ningún lado. El niño le sonrió y señaló hacia el bosque._

_Caminó por el sendero que se había convertido en algo familiar desde el primer día que había encontrado a Scully en esos bosques, llevando ese vestido color crema. Había recorrido ese camino en innumerables ocasiones desde ese día. De repente, la noche había caído y se encontró con una cabaña, la cabaña a la que había estado viniendo casi todas las noches para estar con Scully. El aroma a trébol era aún más fuerte. Mulder sabía que estaba junto a la puerta._

_Abrió la puerta, y fue recibido por un cálido resplandor. Scully estaba allí, vestida con un pijama de seda azul pastel, de pie junto a un fuego ardiente en la chimenea. Había velas en las mesas de noche. Ella se volvió a mirarlo, y el brillo radiante de sus ojos azul eléctrico lo llenó de júbilo. Le sonrió ampliamente, y se precipitó hacia él. Tenía los brazos alrededor de ella, tocando, a tientas, apretando todo lo que caía en sus manos. Ella estaba tirando frenéticamente de su camisa para quitarsela por la cabeza, mientras él le arrancaba la ropa a ella, los botones volaban al suelo._

_De repente estaban en la cama, y ella estaba abriendo las piernas para él. Se instaló entre ellas y Scully lo envolvió con sus brazos, sosteniéndolo firmemente contra ella. Le susurró al oído: “Te amo, Mulder”. Él gimió, frenéticamente enterró su miembro duro en el calor húmedo de su centro. Cada noche era igual, como si nunca hubiera experimentado tal sensación en toda su vida: la resbaladiza suavidad caliente combinada con una presión fuerte que le hizo sentir como si quisiera llorar o estallar en llamas. Ella gemía su nombre, y jadeando le decía: “dame un bebé, Mulder... tú eres el único que puede hacerlo” en su oído. “Pero yo no sé cómo hacerlo”, le dijo. Sus ojos se iluminaron, y le sonrió, diciendo: “Sí, lo haces... eres el único que puede hacerlo”. Mulder empujó más duro; el más puro éxtasis estaba a su alcance, él estaba casi allí._

_El fuego se apagó en el corazón, y un viento que aparentemente salió de la nada sopló las velas. Todo se oscureció. **No. No, no, no, no, no, no otra vez. ¡Él no podía llevársela!** El Fumador estaba en la cabaña, tirando de ella lejos de él. Mulder trató de moverse, de lanzarse desde la cama y atacarlo, pero estaba como congelado. El hombre Cáncer se burlaban de él, diciendo: “ella quiere un bebé, Mulder” Scully estaba luchando frenéticamente contra él, pero Mulder no podía moverse. Cerró los ojos cuando El Fumador tocó la cicatriz en la parte posterior del cuello de Scully con el dedo índice, diciendo: “Me encantaría ser abuelo”. Los fuertes gritos de Scully llenaron la cabaña._

Mulder se despertó con un sudor frío, jadeando con fuerza. Se sentó de golpe en la cama, lágrimas calientes llenaban sus ojos. Tomó su teléfono celular de la mesita de noche.

*****

Un fuerte Ring Ring sacudió el aire de la noche, Scully se despertó con un sobresalto, buscando su celular debajo de la almohada. El reloj de la mesita mostraba las 04:22 am.

 - ¿Mulder?

Podía oír una respiración pesada, y luego un sollozo ahogado. - Scully...

Se sentó en la cama y encendió la luz. - Mulder, ¿qué pasa? ¿Es tu madre?

La única respuesta que recibió fueron más sollozos. El miedo hundió sus dientes en su corazón. - Mulder, ¿necesitas que vaya allí contigo?

 - Scu... Scully.. - Gimoteo, tratando de hablar. - ¿Estás... segura... que... me quieres a mí? - Él continuó llorando en el teléfono.

Ella no sabía cómo responder a eso. - Mulder, ¿de qué... de qué estás hablando?

 - Pero ¿no sabes...? - exclamó. - ¿No lo sabes...?

 - ¿Qué es lo que no sé, Mulder? - Se levantó de la cama, y comenzó mentalmente a hacer los preparativos en caso de que fuera necesario viajar a Connecticut.

 - Mi ADN... es malo, Scully. - Lloró miserablemente. - No sé por qué lo... quieres. Es mierda... veneno...

¿Qué demonios...? Se acercó a su armario y tomó su bolso preparado para viajar de urgencia. - Mulder, dime lo que sucedió.

Él comenzó a responder, pero su voz quedó ahogada por los continuos sollozos.

 - Mulder, necesito que te calmes y respires profundamente... Vamos, respira por la nariz y exhala por la boca.

Scully escuchó como su respiración se hacía más lenta y controlada. Sus sollozos pronto se detuvieron.

Volvió a sentarse en la cama. - Está bien, Mulder. Háblame, tranquilo.

 - Scully... el Fumador, él es mi padre.

No sabía cómo responder a eso. - Mulder, ¿por qué creés que él es tú padre?

 - Yo no “creo”, Scully. Lo sé. Él lo es. Recuerdo, hace unos años, empecé a recuperar esos recuerdos reprimidos de mi infancia. Él estaba allí, cuando yo era un niño. Él estaba cerca. Lo vi con mi madre, y sé que es verdad.

Ella suspiró. - Sí recuerdo. Pero, si lo recuerdas, Mulder, también estaban taladrando agujeros en tú cabeza, por lo que realmente no deberías confiar en esos recuerdos.

 - Scully, tú misma me lo dijiste al llevarme al hospital. Él es mi padre. Si tienes un bebé, Scully, estará contaminado. Tengo su ADN. Tú no quieres eso... Tú no deberías quererme como padre de tú bebé...

Scully cerró los ojos y suspiró con fuerza, frotándose los dedos por la frente. ¿Esto realmente cambiaba algo? Mulder parecía pensar que lo haría. Pero, ¿realmente a ella le importaba quién era su padre biológico?

 - Ok... bien, tienes su ADN... ¿Creés que estás contaminado por eso, Mulder? Porque yo no lo creo.

Él suspiró en el teléfono.

 - Mulder, tú no tienes nada que ver con él, al menos no en la forma en que realmente importa en la vida. Ese tipo es un cobarde, un mentiroso hijo de puta. Un egoísta que solo piensa en salvar su propio pellejo a costa del resto del mundo. Él es cruel y engañoso, y no hay una onza de amor o de decencia en su corazón.

No hizo ningún intento de darle una respuesta, y sólo suspiró de nuevo.

 - Y Mulder, tú... tú eres el mejor hombre que conocí en mi vida. Sin dudarlo... No te compares con él.

Silencio. - Scully... voy a estar volviendo a casa en coche, saldré por la mañana, después de tratar de dormir unas horas. Debería estar de vuelta en D.C a media tarde. ¿Tienes planes para hoy?

 - Bueno, tengo que ir a la iglesia en la mañana. - Hizo una pausa. - Pero voy a estar de vuelta en casa después del almuerzo. ¿Por qué?

 - ¿Vas a la iglesia, Scully?

 - Sí. - respondió. - Tú me dijiste que no descartara a Dios, ¿recuerdas?

Él resopló. - Es verdad. Ok, bien... cuando vuelva, um... ¿puedo pasar un rato por tú casa?

Scully sonrió en el teléfono. - Por supuesto, Mulder.

 - Excelente. Speno posiblemente estará espiando mi apartamento para ver cuando llegue a casa. Te veré, eh... te veré más tarde, entonces... Voy a volver a la cama.

 - Te veo después. - Susurró Scully, antes de colgar el teléfono. Cuando apagó la luz, y giró en la cama, se preguntó qué podría haberlo llevado a tal estado. Luego recordó que él había mencionado una conversación desagradable que había tenido antes con su madre. A menudo se preguntaba cómo Mulder había resultado tan brillante después de ser criado por unos padres tan ineficaces. Tal vez su ADN desempeñó un pequeño rol en su constitución, pero no creía poder explicar cómo alguien tan excepcional como Mulder se desarrolló a partir de raíces tan innobles.

CONTINUARÁ…


	23. “Estabas aquí hoy, en busca de una verdad que te fue arrebatada, una verdad de la que nunca deberíamos hablar, pero que ahora nos une en un peligroso propósito”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scully lleva a cabo su procedimiento In Vitro. Mulder y ella se mantienen ocupados mientras esperan el resultado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aqualung - "If I Fall"
> 
> Swept away  
> By the wonder of it all  
> So amazed  
> Never saw it coming  
> Left me dazed  
> And I don't know where to turn
> 
> Here and now  
> Seems I'm standing on the edge  
> Looking down  
> I can clearly see your face in the crowd  
> Makes me feel I'm not alone
> 
> If I fall, if I fall, if I fall, will you catch me?
> 
> Seems to me  
> I'm exactly where I dreamt  
> I would be  
> And the view from here is something to see  
> But I need a hand to hold on to
> 
> If I fall, if I fall, if I fall, will you catch me?  
> If I fall, if I fall, if I fall, will you catch me?
> 
> If I fall, if I fall, if I fall  
> (Will you catch me, make it alright, 'cause I'm standing, on the edge now, see your face and)  
> Will you catch me?
> 
> If I fall, if I fall, if I fall  
> (Will you catch me, make it alright, looking down I, see your face, yeah, if I fall now)  
> Will you catch me?
> 
> If I fall, if I fall, if I fall... will you catch me?

A las 16:05 del domingo 12 de septiembre, Mulder llegó al apartamento de Scully después de su viaje desde Connecticut. Luego de unas horas de charla en la sala, él se sentó en la cocina mientras ella preparaba la cena para dos; penne (pasta) rigate con salsa de vodka. Mulder la observó moverse por la cocina, cortando, picando, revolviendo y su mente voló, se imaginó esa escena como algo normal, como si fueran una pareja más que charlaba en la cocina mientras preparaban la cena. Deseó que eso fuera real, deseó poder acercarse a ella abrazarla por la cintura, girarla y perderse en sus labios, chocar en un beso profundo mientras la pegaba a su cuerpo, en una promesa silenciosa de lo que harían después en la cama. Trató de concentrarse en lo que Scully le decía, olvidándose de sus sueños. Cuando ella se lo indicó, ayudó poniéndo la mesa, tomó una botella de vino blanco de su refrigerador y dos copas del aparador.

 - Oh, Mulder... - Le dijo Scully. - No puedo beber. Solo pon tú copa.

Él le dirigió una mirada de asombro, y luego comprendió. - ¿En absoluto?

 - No durante el In Vitro ... nada. - Respondió haciendo una mueca.

Mulder puso las copas y el vino donde estaban antes.

 - Tú puedes tomar vino, si quieres, Mulder.

 - Nah. No importa. - Se encogió de hombros. Se dirigió a otro armario y sacó dos vasos.

Se sentaron a cenar, cada uno con ganas de abordar el tema del intento de fecundación in vitro, pero sin saber muy bien cómo. Así se habló de todo menos de eso. El miedo los detuvo; Scully tenía temor de que Mulder no quisiera tener ninguna participación personal si quedaba embarazada, Mulder temía que Scully no deseaba que él se involucrase en el embarazo. Tenían miedo de averiguarlo, y ese miedo era tan abrumador que les impedía siquiera hacer la pregunta.

En realidad, el temor derivaba de otra cosa, de lo que estaba enterrado bajo la superficie: los verdaderos sentimientos de uno hacía el otro. En el fondo, el subconsciente de Scully directamente conectaba la decisión de Mulder sobre cómo involucrarse en el posible embarazo con sus sentimientos hacia ella. Si no quería ninguna participación personal, entonces estaba claro lo que realmente sentía por ella. Era su amiga, y cualquier pensamiento de ser algo más que eso era algo ajeno a Mulder. A su vez, Mulder sentía que si Scully no quería que él tuviese algún papel en la vida de su hijo, no sentía lo mismo que él sentía por ella. La idea los aterrorizaba, por lo que prefirieron no saber, aún a sabiendas de que esta conversación se alzaría frente a ellos si el procedimiento de IVF tuviera éxito.

El lunes, Mulder y Scully fueron una vez más al cuarto piso del juzgado de tribunales del distrito de DC. El interrogatorio de Stephanie Speno a Mulder en la mañana pasó sin contratiempos. Cuando el juez Bender aplazó la corte para el almuerzo, Scully condujo una vez más hacia College Park, Maryland, para reunirse con el Dr. Parenti.

 - Ok, señora. Scully... - Parenti le dijo mientras se sentaba en la sala de examen. - Ahora, según los procedimientos normales de la fertilización in vitro, comenzaríamos dándole hormonas para la estimulación ovárica, para poder recoger los óvulos viables. Sin embargo, ya tenemos sus óvulos. Pero, como claramente no ha ovulado en mucho tiempo y han pasado más de dos meses desde su último ciclo menstrual... y a pesar de que sus niveles hormonales son buenos, voy a empezar con un tratamiento de 10 días de estrógeno y progesterona para fortalecer su revestimiento uterino antes de comenzar el trasplante de embriones.

Scully asintió. - Está bien.

 - También hablé con su pareja esta mañana, él vendrá el día 15 por la tarde... este miércoles... para darnos una muestra de esperma.

Sintió que se le enrojecía la cara un poco, asintió.

 - El día 17, vamos a realizar la inseminación. Esperamos que en cuatro días vamos a tener por lo menos tres embriones sanos para elegir y el día 20 se podrá realizar el trasplante de embriones.

Scully le dio una pequeña sonrisa, sintiéndose emocionarse. Pero luego se reprendió. Todo esto podría ser para nada _. No te hagas ilusiones._

 - Entonces, 12 días después, tendrás que volver aquí y te haremos una prueba de embarazo.

Ella respiró hondo. - Ok... Muchas gracias, doctor Parenti.

El médico le sonrió cálidamente. - No puedo decir que las chances sean muy altas de que su óvulos produzcan suficientes embriones sanos, pero estamos lejos de que sea imposible y definitivamente vale la pena intentarlo.

Scully asintió, sintiendo como comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa.

 

*****

El miércoles, se produjo otro largo día en la corte. Esta vez Scully subió al estrado y dio su testimonio sobre los hechos ocurridos en febrero en el Cradock Marine Bank. A las 16:45 horas, el tribunal aplazó los alegatos de la defensa para el día siguiente. Más tarde, Mulder llamó a Scully cuando regresó a casa desde College Park.

 - Bueno, Scully... yo, eh... ya deposité mi muestra.

Ella se rió nerviosamente. - Me gustaría preguntarte cómo te ha ido, pero no lo haré.

Mulder se rió entre dientes. - Fue sin dolor.

 - Uh- huh... - dijo Scully. Dios, esto era tan vergonzoso.

Realmente no quería pensar en Mulder masturbándose. Por lo general, ese pensamiento la hacía entristecer. Hubo momentos en los últimos años, cuando al llegar al apartamento de su compañero en la noche, inesperadamente o antes de lo previsto, oía a través de la puerta lo que era, sin lugar a dudas, una película para adultos. Llamaba a la puerta, y entonces lo oía correr por la sala, posiblemente tropezando con los muebles o zapatos, el sonido de la TV se silenciaba, y él gritaba: “¡Ya voy!”. Afortunadamente, esto no había vuelto a suceder en los últimos tiempos. Pero la idea de Mulder, solo, sentado en su sala tocándose, cuando fácilmente podría tener algo real en el momento que quisiera, siempre la hacía sentir triste. No estaba muy segura de por qué se sentía así, generalmente alejaba rápidamente ese sentimiento a un lado antes de poder pensarlo demasiado.

Ahora, la idea de Mulder tocándose hasta llegar al orgasmo solo hacían de sus sentimientos un revoltijo. Claro, todavía pensaba que era triste, pero también la superaba el deseo de verlo masturbándose, y esa la hacía sentir muy incómoda. Trató desesperadamente de expulsar las imágenes que su mente creaban mientras Mulder hablaba acerca de todo lo que Parenti le había explicado sobre el proceso de fecundación in vitro.

El jueves 16 por la mañana, el doctor Parenti llamó a Scully para decirle que habían decidido inseminar a siete de sus óvulos con la esperanza de tener de uno a tres embriones sanos para la implantación. Podía sentir la emoción cada vez mayor en la boca del estómago, a pesar de la batalla interna por no esperar demasiado.

También ese jueves, la defensa Bernard Oates comenzó su presentación de pruebas. Para disgusto de todos, la defensa acusó a Mulder de ser un hombre enloquecido con ideas raras que arrastraron a Pamela Hamilton al banco, obligándola a recibir un disparo de Oates. Para extremo desagrado de Mulder, fue llamado de nuevo al estrado. Afortunadamente, el abogado de Oates, Catalano, no tenía mucha tierra donde pararse. El Juez Bender con frecuencia tuvo que amonestarlo y llamarle la atención por, con cierto desprecio, continuar llamando a Mulder: “chiflado” y su trabajo en los X Files como algo “descabellado y sin sentido” para demostrar que sus acciones en el banco eran cuestionables y que la muerte de Pamela era algo evitable. Cada vez que el juez lo reprendía, Oates más se angustiaba. Al final del día, Speno les mencionó que Oates solicitaba llegar a un acuerdo. Mulder agradeció a las estrellas ya que el juicio terminaría pronto.

 

***** 

Ya se acercaba la noche del lunes 20 de septiembre, Mulder condujo con Scully hacia College Park. Ella no le había pedido que la acompañara, y él no le había mencionado que quería ir con ella. Pero después de salir de la oficina del sótano y caminar hasta el garage, Mulder la siguió a su coche en vez de ir por el suyo y conducir a casa. No dijo una palabra y ella no lo cuestionó.

Al llegar al Parenti Medical Group poco después de las 18:00 horas, el doctor Parenti saludó a Scully y a Mulder en la sala de espera y los hizo entrar a su oficina.

Cuando se sentaron, Parenti lanzó una cálida sonrisa en su dirección. - Tengo muy buenas noticias para ustedes.

Scully lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos, la boca abierta, y sus manos comenzaron a temblar en su regazo. Mulder se acercó más y tomó una de sus manos entre las suyas entrelazando los dedos. Ella no podía ni mirarlo. Scully pensó que si lo miraba, se echaría a llorar sin poder evitarlo.

Parenti les sonrió nuevamente. - Dos de los óvulos inseminadas se han convertido en embriones sanos. Así que si estás lista, podemos hacer la transferencia de embriones ahora mismo. Entonces tendrás que volver aquí el viernes 1 de octubre, después de salir del trabajo, y te haremos una prueba de embarazo.

 - Oh, Dios mío. - Scully respiró profundamente, parpadeando para contener las lágrimas. Mulder volvió a tomarle la mano con más fuerza. Esta vez si se volvió para mirarlo, y él le sonreía con dulzura, sus ojos llenos de emoción. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa, y luego se giró hacia el doctor.

 - Espero que hayas estado bebiendo mucha agua hoy en día. - el doctor Parenti sonrió, levantándose de su silla. - Uh, es muy importante tener la vejiga llena para permitir que la transferencia del ultrasónido sea más clara. Si la vejiga está llena se ve mucho mejor el útero. El aparato simula un sonar el cual manda ondas o ecos que rebotan en los objetos contra los que se aplican y devuelven otro eco diferente según la densidad y características del objeto o sustancia contra el que chocan de esta manera el equipo traduce la información y genera la imagen obtenida. - dijo al ver la cara confusa de Mulder. Él asintió comprendiendo.

Scully se rió entre dientes. - Sí, estuve bebiendo bastante agua. Y hace casi dos horas que oriné por última vez.

 - Bien. Muy bien. - Respondió el médico tomando su historia clínica. - Siganme, por favor.

Siguieron al doctor Parenti fuera de su oficina. Mulder se dirigió a la sala de espera, mientras que Scully se dirigió a una sala de examen médico.

 

***** 

Los siguientes 12 días fueron insoportables. La ansiedad, la duda y el miedo eran constantes en las mentes de ambos. Todavía no habían tenido una conversación sobre lo que querían, o cuáles serían sus planes, si ella quedaba embarazada. Mulder supuso que eso era algo bueno, en caso de que la IVF fallara. ¿Por qué planificar un futuro que podía no llegar nunca?

Afortunadamente, podían utilizar el trabajo como una forma de dejar su mente en “off” mientras duraba la espera. Mulder fue llamado por la Unidad de Ciencias del Comportamiento (Behavioral Science Unit) para actuar como perfilista en un caso de alta relevancia. Un asesino en serie había surgido en las calles de Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania y asesinado a varios hombres jóvenes, sus cuerpos fueron encontrados con signos de tortura y mutilación. Tras el descubrimiento de la séptima víctima, en sólo dos semanas, prácticamente no había sospechosos ni nada firme para investigar, el FBI había sido llamado para hacerse cargo de la investigación de la policía estatal. La investigación del FBI le había terminado dando al caso una atmósfera de cacería humana, pero sin ningún hombre para cazar. Una octava víctima fue encontrada en un contenedor de basura detrás de un edificio de apartamentos abandonados y el FBI aún no tenía ningún sospechoso.

Mulder asumió que era por la desesperación de la Unidad de Ciencias del Comportamiento habían solicitado su ayuda, casi le habían rogado que vaya a Pittsburgh. Scully le dijo que mas allá de la burla que podía recibir de los demás agentes, en el fondo ellos sabían que era brillante, él y su trabajo, y que nada lo detenía si buscaba una verdad. Y por esa misma razón muchos lo despreciaban, porque creían que desgastaba su talento, que podía hacer cosas asombrosas dentro de la Unidad, si se concentraba en su ambición profesional. Mulder se había burlado de ella, fue a Pittsburgh, y fue su trabajo como perfilista el que ayudó al SAC (Special Agent in Charge) Gary King y su equipo de investigación a encontrar al asesino y hacer el arresto antes de que hubiese una novena víctima de sus crímenes.

Scully también se mantuvo ocupada. Otra investigación criminal la llevó hasta una zona rural en Virginia, habían descubierto una fosa común. 27 cuerpos, hombres y mujeres, jóvenes y viejos, fueron encontrados en el condado de Culpeper en una propiedad de 145 acres perteneciente a Jerome Baker, el líder de una pequeña iglesia independiente llamada: “The Adoration of the Inevitable Promise”. Jerome Baker fue encontrado unas dos horas después en las afueras del Aeropuerto Internacional de Dulles intentando tomar un vuelo hacia México. Los 27 cuerpos fueron enviados a Quántico donde se realizarían las autopsias, y el patólogo en jefe solicitó que Scully los ayudase con el trabajo.

La tarde del viernes 1ro de octubre, ella todavía se encontraba en Quántico deliberando con los demás patólogos sobre los informes finales de las autopsias de las 27 víctimas. A las 16:13 horas, su celular sonó. Mulder estaba en la línea.

 - ¿Scully?

 - Hola, Mulder.

 - Estoy en el aeropuerto de Pittsburgh, a punto de abordar para regresar a D.C, debería llegar a Dulles justo después de las 17:30. Podemos encontrarnos en College Park.

Ella vaciló. - Mulder... voy a hacerme una prueba de embarazo. Sólo va a tomar unos minutos. No tiene sentido que corras desde el aeropuerto para encontrarte conmigo allí. Cuando llegues a College Park ya habré terminado.

 - Bueno, entonces voy a esperarte en tu apartamento. - dijo.

Scully se mordió el labio. No sabía si lo quería a su alrededor cuando se enterase de la noticia. Si se trataba de una mala noticia, querría estar a solas con su dolor. No quería quebrarse en frente suyo.

 - Mulder, estuviste trabajando sin parar durante los últimos 10 días. Te conozco. Apostaría que apenas dormiste algo estos días, y ni quiero pensar en tu comida... Sólo ve a casa, te llamaré cuando vuelva de College Park. ¿Ok?

Él suspiró. - Claro, Scully.

Cortó el teléfono. Ella esperaba fervientemente conseguir resultados positivos en la prueba de embarazo, pero también temía lo contrario. Tenía la sensación de que su vida iba a cambiar, con cualquiera de los resultados.

 

CONTINUARÁ…

 


	24. “Un día ves a esa persona y notas algo más de lo que habías notado la noche anterior”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Parte 1: Scully obtiene los resultados de su procedimiento IVF.
> 
> Aviso: El dialogo de las escenas de “Per Manum” no me pertenece, no lo escribi. Lo escribió Chris Carter y Frank Spotnitz. Igualmente este pertenece a 1013 Productions y la 20th Century Fox.
> 
> Originalmente escribí todo en un solo capítulo, pero se me hizo muy largo, por lo cual tuve que partirlo en dos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Active Child (feat. Ellie Goulding) – “Silhouette”
> 
> Giving this world everything I've got  
> Running through the woods  
> Running through these shots, trying to survive a day  
> And all I want is that you extend your hand to me
> 
> Sitting outside waiting for the world to come  
> Living my life trying to do what's right  
> In the hope of a better day  
> And all those words you wrote me brought me to my knees  
> But all that I'm saying is
> 
> You, you'll never be alone  
> You, you'll never be alone  
> You, to be alone  
> You, hope you find your way home
> 
> Sitting outside waiting for the world to come  
> Living my life trying to do what's right  
> In the hope of a better day  
> And all I want is that you extend your hand to me
> 
> Show me where it hurts  
> Will you make it okay?  
> Tell me that you'll stay  
> Even when I'm far away  
> My voice will carry through  
> Until the end it's me and you  
> We can make it if we try  
> But all that I'm saying is
> 
> You, you'll never be alone  
> You, you'll never be alone  
> You, to be alone  
> You, hope you find your way home
> 
> You're never gonna be alone  
> You're never gonna be alone

Scully era un manojo de nervios mientras conducía de Quántico, Virginia hacia College Park, Maryland a última hora del viernes por la tarde. Los últimos 12 días no había sentido una gran diferencia en su cuerpo, y esa era la cuestión. Había estado esperando algún signo, algo que confirmara que la IVF funcionó. Pero no experimentó ningún calambre, ni dolor en los senos, ni aumento en la orina, o ardor de estómago. Mediante pasaban los días, no sentía nada. Pero sabía que 12 días era un período muy corto de tiempo y que muchas mujeres podían no experimentar síntomas de un embarazo durante varias semanas.

También sabía que había hecho todo lo que el Dr. Parenti le había indicado hacer después del trasplante de embriones: tomó las tres dosis de progesterona diarias, bebía Gatorade todo el día (a pesar de no encontrar un sabor que realmente le gustase), comía más proteínas, y tomaba todo con calma y sin esforzarse. Dejó de ir a correr o hacer cualquier otro ejercicio fuerte, solicitó un cádete para que la asistiera en Quántico y así no realizar nada extenuante durante las autopsias. Pasaba mucho más tiempo sentada cada vez que podía en el trabajo y se relajaba cuando estaba en la casa.

A pesar de todo esto, Scully pasó todo el viaje (que se le hizo eterno) levantando muros alrededor de su corazón, en un esfuerzo por protegerse de la angustia si escuchaba malas noticias. Si esperaba lo peor, tal vez lo peor no sería tan devastador. Cuando ingresó al estacionamiento del Parenti Medical Group a las 18:13 horas, todavía estaba tratando de convencerse a sí misma que había estado esperando en vano y que no podría quedar embarazada.

*****

Mulder fue un manojo de nervios todo el viaje desde Pittsburgh a D.C cruzó la puerta de llegada unos pocos minutos antes de las 17:30 horas, paró un taxi, y llegó a su apartamento una media hora más tarde. A esta altura ya estaba enfermo por la ansiedad. Entró a su habitación, lanzando la chaqueta del traje azul marino sobre la cama. Se quitó la ropa acomodándola sobre la cama. Del tercer cajón de la cómoda sacó un par de jeans oscuros. Se los puso rápidamente junto a una camiseta blanca, colocó su billetera en el bolsillo trasero derecho y las llaves en la parte delantera, del armario sacó una camisa de manga larga y se la puso por encima de su camiseta.

 

Pasó unos minutos picando el balón alrededor de su sala hasta que su vecino comenzó a golpear debajo de su piso. Mulder arrojó el balón a un costado y pasó más de 10 minutos caminando por su apartamento, caminaba del salón a la cocina y de vuelta otra vez al salón, su mente no dejaba de correr y no paraba de mirar el teléfono esperando que sonase de una maldita vez.

¿Y si había funcionado? ¿Qué pasaría si Scully estaba embarazada? ¿Abandonaría los X-Files? Tendría que hacerlo. Quizás. Sí, tendría que hacerlo. Sería demasiado peligroso. Tal vez él debería volver a la Unidad de Ciencias del Comportamiento. Todavía podrían ser compañeros. O tal vez de nuevo a la Unidad de Crimenes Violentos (Violent Crimes Unit). Uf... supuso que no sería tan terrible si tenía a Scully con él. Pero... ¿ella querría trabajar en la VCU? Hmm... tal vez ella volvería a dar clases en Quantico; eso no estaría mal. O tal vez renunciaría al FBI por completo y conseguiría un trabajo en uno de los hospitales de la ciudad. Oh, Dios... ¿quería trabajar en el FBI sin ella? ¿Había hecho el dinero suficiente para pagar la manutención? Maldita sea. Nunca le preguntó si quería que se la pagase. Conociendo a Scully, no lo aceptaría. ¿El chico siquiera sabría quién era él? ¿Iba a ser su padre? ¿El chico lo llamaría “papá”? ¿Serían una familia? Si ella se iba del FBI, supuso que podrían vivir juntos bajo un mismo techo. No, no pienses en eso. ¿Scully le permitiría que sea el padre? No sabía lo que quería de él. Oh, no, ¿y si no lo permitía? No pienses en eso. _Dios... ¿y si Scully estaba embarazada? Oh, hombre... ¿y si no lo estaba?_

Mulder alejó ese pensamiento doloroso y miró el reloj: 18:40. Pensó que debería ir a esperarla en su casa, y luego recordó que claramente no lo quería allí, probablemente querría estar sola. Pero no podía soportar estar solo, paseándose por el apartamento, un minuto más. A la mierda todo. Se puso un par de zapatillas y tomó su chaqueta antes de salir.

*****

Scully fue recibida por una enfermera en la oficina de la sala de espera del sexto piso, se le dio un frasco esterilizado para proporcionar una muestra de orina, e instrucciones de dejarlo en el baño. Después de dejar la muestra, fue conducida a la oficina del Dr. Parenti. Cuando finalmente se sentó en una de las sillas beige frente al escritorio, mientras lo esperaba, pensó que podría vomitar en cualquier momento.

 - Dana... - Parenti dijo mientras entraba en la oficina. - Hola.

 - Doctor Parenti. - Saludó Scully comenzando a levantarse, pero él le indicó que se sentara. Se ubicó frente a ella, mirando su portapapeles.

 - Ok... ayer por la mañana hiciste una prueba de sangre en Lifecare Medical Associates en Washington D.C y nos enviaron los resultados esta tarde. También acabamos de hacer la prueba de orina.

Su estómago estaba dando volteretas y comenzó a prepararse para lo peor.

 - Me temo que ambas pruebas mostraron que no estás embarazada. - Parenti suspiró. - Lo siento, Dana.

Ella no sabía qué decir. Respiró profundamente para mantener la calma varias veces. No quería quebrarse. Ella era fuerte. Podía manejar esto. Había sido estéril durante dos años, pensó. No era que la noticia la shockeara. Miró sus manos sobre su regazo, parpadeando para contener las lágrimas.

 - Dana, este fue sólo el primer intento. Muchas mujeres pasan por varios ciclos de fecundación in vitro antes de tener éxito.

Scully lo miró. - ¿Qué? ¿Qué quiere decir?

 - ¿Pensaste que sólo iba a intentarlo una vez y luego perdería la confianza en tí? - Preguntó el Dr. Parenti, su voz empática y amable.

Ella se mordió el labio inferior, las lágrimas bailaban en sus ojos.

 - Quieres intentarlo de nuevo, ¿no? Tenemos tus óvulos congelados. También congelamos la muestra de esperma restante. Por supuesto, preferimos trabajar con esperma fresco mientras sea posible. Estoy seguro que a tu pareja no le importaría proporcionar otra muestra en una próxima fecha. Hay otras técnicas y métodos que ni siquiera hemos explorado todavía. Estamos lejos de agotar todas las opciones.

Scully suspiró.

 - Dana. No voy a renunciar a ti y no voy a dejar que renuncies a ti misma.

Ella asintió. Pero ¿tenía el corazón para pasar por esto otra vez? No lo sabía con exactitud.

 - Con el intento de IVF sin éxito, tendrás tu periodo en cualquier momento. Pero después del siguiente ciclo menstrual, es decir, un mes a partir de ahora, podremos empezar el proceso de nuevo. ¿Ok? No te rindas, Dana.

 - Está bien. - Suspiró. Scully trató de seguir siendo positiva, pero sentía el dolor y el miedo apoderándose de ella cuando el médico comenzó a explicarle cómo sería el próximo proceso a seguir, y los diferentes métodos que podían probar.

*****

Mulder llegó al apartamento de Scully a las 19:09, entró y encendió un par de luces. Había estado solo en su apartamento antes, esperándola, pero esto tenía una sensación completamente diferente. Esperaba que regresara pronto. Se paseó por el lugar, fue a la cocina y regresó a la sala, encendió el televisor y lo apagó; luego fue al baño a vaciar su vejiga, y vio la puerta abierta de su dormitorio.

Podía contar con una mano el número de veces que había estado en esa habitación. Recordó una noche, esperándola, sentado allí en la oscuridad. Se detuvo y la miró. Se preguntó por qué ella la dejaba abierta. La suya siempre estaba cerrada, a pesar de que una cama había aparecido misteriosamente allí hacía un año y que en realidad había empezado a utilizar su dormitorio por primera vez desde que Diana lo dejó hacía tantos años. Sin embargo, la puerta siempre estaba cerrada, así el estuviese dentro o no. Y aquí estaba la puerta del dormitorio de Scully, abierta, y ella ni siquiera estaba en casa. La Licenciatura en Psicología de Mulder se activó, pero lo apartó antes de comenzar a analizarse a sí mismo demasiado.

Mulder se sentía ansioso y su garganta estaba reseca. Sacó una cerveza de la nevera y la bebió completa en menos de un minuto. Miró el reloj: 19:36. ¿Dónde estaba Scully? No sabía si el retraso significaban buenas noticias o malas noticias.

Se cansó de la estimulación, y se sentó. Su mente ya no corría y su ansiedad comenzaba a disiparse un poco. De repente se sintió agotado y se tendió en el sofá, poniendo dos almohadas debajo de su cabeza. Cerró los ojos, y se quedó dormido.

*****

Scully sacó sus llaves para entrar a su apartamento. Solo deseaba poder llamar a Mulder por la mañana, pero sabía que él estaba tan ansioso como ella lo había estado en averiguar si la IVF había resultado, y no podía hacerlo esperar hasta el día siguiente. Además, sabía que acabaría llamándola si pasaba demasiado tiempo sin saber de ella.

Entró y cerró la puerta sin levantar la cabeza, Mulder se despertó con el sonido y volvió la cabeza hacia atrás para verla de pie junto a la puerta.

 - ¿Scully? - Dijo, levantándose del sofá.

Por supuesto que estaba allí. Scully no se sorprendió en lo más mínimo al verlo. Pero no sabía cómo decírselo. No quería tener que decirlo en voz alta.

 - Debí quedarme dormido. - Dijo, parpadeando a sí mismo más despierto. - Estaba esperando a que regresaras. - Cuando Scully se acercó a él, Mulder la miró con el corazón encogido. Tenía los ojos brillosos y una mirada de dolor que le resultó insoportable. Oh no. - No funcionó, ¿verdad?

 - Supongo que era esperar demasiado. - Respondió ella, su barbilla temblaba a causa de contener el llanto. Por mucho que estaba tratando de luchar contra ellas, podía sentir las lágrimas, y la constricción en la garganta. Pero decir las palabras en voz alta era demasiado doloroso.

Mulder negó con la cabeza y se acercó a ella, y ella se movió hacia él, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, refugiándose en su cuerpo, abandonándose al que la abrazara.

 - Era mi última oportunidad. - Scully lloró por encima de su hombro, y se aferró con más fuerza a él.

Mulder cerró los ojos y sintió que su corazón se rompía. No podía evitar sentir que esta había sido su última oportunidad, también, pero no quería detenerse en ese pensamiento. Ella necesitaba que sea el fuerte ahora. Siempre había sido el creyente frente a su escépticismo, y pensó que si alguna vez hubo un momento en el que Scully más necesitara la fuerza de sus creencias y convicciones, ahora era precisamente ese momento.

Se apartó de ella ligeramente, con las manos acariciando su espalda hasta llegar a tomar sus brazos, la besó en la frente mientras Scully daba un sollozo estremecido. Luego presionó su frente contra la de ella y movió su mano derecha para sostenerla por la cintura.

 - Nunca dejes de esperar un milagro.

Mulder era la segunda persona esa noche en decirle que no se dé por vencida. ¿Qué haría sin él? Ella levantó su brazo derecho para tomarlo de la cara, y rodeó con su otro brazo su cintura, mientras se acercaba a él y lo besaba cerca de la boca, y luego ponía sus labios en su cuello. Mulder la envolvió con sus brazos acercándola más, abrazándola fuertemente contra su cuerpo.

 - Por favor, quédate. - dijo, con la voz quebrada. - No te vayas.

Él sonrió contra su cabello. - No me voy a ninguna parte, Scully. Me quedaré el tiempo que quieras contigo.

Estaba contenta de que Mulder hubiese ignorado por completo lo que le había dicho, y se presentara en su apartamento de todos modos. Se alegró de no estar sola. Pero... ella estaba sola, la verdad. Siempre estaría sola. Scully sintió las lágrimas frescas brotando de sus ojos y una vez más comenzó a llorar en su hombro.

 - Odio estar sola, Mulder. - Scully sollozaba contra su cuerpo abrazándolo con más fuerza.

Él sintió que su corazón se le hundía en el estómago.

Iba a envejecer y morir sola. Sin nadie que realmente la amara, sin nadie que la necesitara; vieja y descuidada con su seca, matriz estéril. Scully siguió llorando con más fuerza. No podía dejar de hacerlo. Era como si una vez que se había abierto a él, a mostrarle su dolor, no podía detenerse.

Mulder sintió que nunca se había sentido más triste en toda su maldita vida. Pero... Scully no estaba sola. ¿Por qué pensaba eso?

 - Scully, nunca estarás sola. Me tienes a mí. Yo estaré siempre contigo. - Pero para su consternación, en lugar de que esas palabras fuesen un consuelo, sólo la hizo llorar más fuerte. Él suspiró. - Scully, vamos... ven a sentarte al sofá.

Mulder movió las manos sobre la chaqueta de su compañera, desabrochándola, se la quitó con cuidado, ayudando a que sus brazos no se atascaran en las mangas. Le pasó un brazo alrededor de su cintura y la guió hasta el sofá, poniendo su chaqueta en el respaldo. Rápidamente trotó hasta la cocina, tomando la tetera y cargando agua hasta la mitad, antes de colocarlo de nuevo sobre la estufa mientras la encendía. Se dirigió al armario sacando una taza, antes de tomar a la pasada una bolsa de té de manzanilla de la caja de madera pintada a mano en la parte superior de la barra. Mulder dirigió una mirada preocupada a la sala para ver a Scully todavía sentada en el sofá, mirando la chimenea vacía, antes de regresarla al agua.

La tristeza la abrumaba mientras continuaba sentada en el sofá, pero con el tiempo su respiración se calmó y las lágrimas se detuvieron. Podía oír a Mulder en la cocina, pero no estaba prestándole la suficiente atención para comprender lo que hacía allí. Pensó que lo había oído abriendo los armarios y encendiendo un fósforo. Le había dicho que no estaba sola porque lo tenía a él. Pero ¿de verdad? ¿De verdad lo tenía? No de la manera que ella quería tenerlo. El dolor estaba de vuelta; no el dolor de su esterilidad y el de las esperanzas aplastadas, era el dolor por amar a Mulder de la manera profunda en que lo hacía.

¿Por qué su miedo la hacía sentir tan débil? Ella quería un amor, necesitaba un amor. Pero ¿por qué estaba tan asustada como para pedirlo? ¿Para demostrarlo? Pensó en los psicópatas retorcidos a los que había mirado a los ojos, plantándose frente a ellos, valientemente luchando cuerpo a cuerpo para salvar su vida; recordó el respeto impuesto, incluso el miedo, que infundía sobre sus superiores y colegas. Sabían que era alguien difícil, que era una persona que no pondría en peligro sus normas; ella era alguien que nunca se disculparía por su inteligencia y capacidad sólo porque era una mujer. Una auténtica “Ice Queen” frente al resto, como si realmente lo fuera... Ella estaba hecha por dentro de una puta papilla, y lo sabía, así que se puso en constante movimiento para cambiar eso, construyó y elevó paredes laberínticas de ladrillo para proteger esa “papilla suave” porque lo supo, desde muy joven, que no podía hacerle frente al dolor y a la pérdida.

Pero Mulder, sin saberlo, y sin querer, había hecho furtivamente el camino a través de ese laberinto alrededor de su corazón, y se embebió de esa papilla suave. Y Scully sabía que eso significaba que nunca iba a poder sacarlo, y que eso sólo le causaría dolor y angustia por que nunca sería suyo. A veces le causaba una frustración interminable que Mulder no pudiese ver lo que ella necesitaba de él. A veces sentía que sus sentimientos estaban escritos sobre ella, literalmente, y que él la iba a descifrar en cualquier momento. Maldijo el respeto impuesto, y el miedo, porque había recibido esas mismas cosas de Mulder también. Y se preguntó si alguna vez su compañero sería capaz de disociar entre la agente del FBI y la mujer, si él sería capaz de ver más allá de su placa y trajes serios y formales para ver el fuego enjaulado, bajo toda esa máscara, que pedía desesperadamente liberarse, salir. Cuando Scully se sentó en su sofá, se sintió atrapada, atascada y sin esperanza.

Mulder se puso de pie en la cocina, mientras esperaba que el agua hierva, la culpa y la vergüenza inundaron su estómago. Esto era todo culpa suya. Toda esa mierda por la que pasaba Scully. Pensó en todo lo que le había sido quitado, aunque su compañera era lo suficientemente joven como para alcanzar algunas de esas cosas todavía. Claro, ella lo tenía, pero no podía seguir manteniéndola encadenada a él nunca más. Ella se merecía algo mejor. Se merecía más. Todo. No podía hacerla seguir de esa manera. No era justo. Scully era infeliz, y él era la causa de su infelicidad. Esto tenía ya tiempo suficiente. Debía trazar la línea en algún momento, e iba a hacerlo ahora, incluso si eso significaba arrancar su propio corazón y desterrarlo el resto de su maldita vida a una miserable oscuridad.

La tetera empezó a silbar, rápidamente preparó el té de manzanilla. A continuación, revolvió los armarios hasta encontrar lo que buscaba. Tomó una cuchara del cajón y le agregó dos cucharadas de miel a la infusión. Se quedó allí, observando el saquito dentro de la taza. Se congeló en ese lugar, queriendo tener la fuerza para caminar hacia la sala y hacer lo que había decidido hacer. Mulder sabía que al salir de esa cocina, su vida cambiaría.

CONTINUARÁ…


	25. “Como si  un interruptor hubiera chasqueado en alguna parte”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Parte 2: Mulder intenta alejar a Scully de su vida, pero ella no se va a ir a ninguna parte, no sin dar pelea antes.
> 
> Este capítulo contiene material sexualmente explícito.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Active Child (feat. Ellie Goulding) - "Silhouette"
> 
> Giving this world everything I've got  
> Running through the woods  
> Running through these shots, trying to survive a day  
> And all I want is that you extend your hand to me
> 
> Sitting outside waiting for the world to come  
> Living my life trying to do what's right  
> In the hope of a better day  
> And all those words you wrote me brought me to my knees  
> But all that I'm saying is
> 
> You, you'll never be alone  
> You, you'll never be alone  
> You, to be alone  
> You, hope you find your way home
> 
> Sitting outside waiting for the world to come  
> Living my life trying to do what's right  
> In the hope of a better day  
> And all I want is that you extend your hand to me
> 
> Show me where it hurts  
> Will you make it okay?  
> Tell me that you'll stay  
> Even when I'm far away  
> My voice will carry through  
> Until the end it's me and you  
> We can make it if we try  
> But all that I'm saying is
> 
> You, you'll never be alone  
> You, you'll never be alone  
> You, to be alone  
> You, hope you find your way home
> 
> You're never gonna be alone  
> You're never gonna be alone

Mulder caminó hasta el sofá, entregándole la taza a Scully. Ella sonrió y le dio las gracias. Se sintió aliviado al ver que había dejado de llorar. Se sentó en el sofá, y Scully se sintió decepcionada al ver que se había sentado casi fuera del alcance de su brazo. La observó beber el té caliente, ella suspiró con satisfacción, la infusión había entibiado su interior y calmado su mente. Cuando terminó de beber toda la taza, dejando sólo el sedimento, sus ojos ya no estaban inyectados en sangre y las manchas rojizas por la emoción habían desaparecido de su rostro.

 - ¿Qué dijo el Dr. Parenti, Scully?

 - No quiero hablar de eso ahora, Mulder. - Giró para mirarlo y se encontró con su ceño fruncido y la expresión preocupada. - ... Lo siento, Mulder... Te prometo que voy a decirteló, pero... mañana o dentro de un par de días... Es sólo que no quiero pensar en eso ahora... No quiero pensar en nada hoy...

Él asintió con la cabeza.

 - ¿Cómo estuvo lo de Pittsburgh? - Preguntó Scully.

Oh Dios. ¿Por qué se lo recordaba? - Uh... fue horrible, pero atrapamos al tipo... Scully... - Le sonrió. - No quiero hablar sobre eso... Me gustaría olvidarlo, en realidad.

 - Lo siento por sacar el tema. - Suspiró, dándole una mirada comprensiva. A ella también le gustaría olvidar esos 27 muertos. Los hombres, mujeres y niños que habían sido encontrados en Virginia, víctimas de un líder de culto megalómano.

 - Está bien, Scully. - _Vamos, pedazo de mierda sin valor. Di tu parte y acaba de una vez._

Ella le sonrió y dijo: - Gracias por el té, Mulder. - Dejó la taza vacía sobre la mesa de café.

Mulder asintió, se inclinó, poniendo los codos en las rodillas, y se miró las manos entrelazadas. Los ojos de Scully volaron a su postura, sabiendo muy bien que significaba: La conversación estaba a punto de volverse incómoda. Se movió en el sofá, acercándose a él, se acomodó contra el apoya brazos para enfrentarlo, con la pierna derecha doblada bajo su cuerpo y la otra cubriéndola, su pie izquierdo apenas tocaba el suelo.

Él cerró los ojos y tragó saliva. No podía hacerlo, no podía. No podría vivir sin ella. _Maldito pedazo de mierda. Egoísta hijo de puta._ Le debía todo, y podía comenzar a devolverle algo dejándola ir.

 

Mulder suspiró. - Scully... Estuve pensando mucho sobre algo, no sólo esta noche o las últimas dos semanas, llevo dándole vueltas al asunto desde hace varios meses, la verdad...

Lo miró fijamente. Los azules ojos se volvieron de repente enormes, la boca entreabierta, y su estómago se retorció formándole un nudo de miedo. No le gustaba el tono de voz de Mulder. No le gustaba su postura, y el hecho de que estaba hablando con sus manos y no la miraba a la cara. No le gustaba a dónde se dirigía esto. En su experiencia, cada conversación que había comenzado con: “Estuve pensando mucho sobre algo” nunca, nunca terminaba bien. De repente tuvo la abrumadora sensación de que estaba a punto de ser objeto de descarte. ¿La estaba desechando? Esa sensación no la experimentaba desde la secundaria.

 - Scully... te mereces una vida real. Te mereces ser feliz. Mereces la exitosa carrera que siempre quisiste, la que tu familia siempre quiso para ti. Mereces una gran casa en Fairfax o en Falls Church, con el resto de las familias acomodadas. Mereces tener un matrimonio amoroso con un marido éxitoso y respetable, y con la cantidad de hijos que desees. Esas cosas... te fueron sustraídas: tu oportunidad de ser madre, tu hermana, tu salud, tu seguridad. Todos fueron sacrificados por mí culpa, por mi trabajo, mi búsqueda, o cómo quieras llamarlo. No puedo dejar que lo hagas más. Llegó el momento de parar.

 - Mulder...

 - No, ya me hice a la idea. Se terminó tu estadía en los X- Files, Scully. Lo primero que voy a hacer el lunes por la mañana es hablar con Skinner. Y entonces podrás hacer lo que quieras. Volver a Quántico, o empezar a practicar la medicina. Estoy seguro de que cualquier hospital del país caería de rodillas por contratarte.

 - Mulder...

 - Todavía no terminé, Scully... No logré nada, pero te arrastre hacia abajo. Mira las vidas de tus hermanos con sus esposas, mira a sus hijos. Esa podría haber sido tu vida también. Recuerda tu vida y las expectativas que tenías cuando entraste a mi oficina el primer día. Dios, Scully, sólo tenías 29 años. Mira toda la mierda que te pasó desde entonces. Me da asco. Me enferma. No tenía derecho a involucrar a otra persona, para ponerla en peligro durante estos años y que acabara sin nada. ¿Encontré a mi hermana? ¿Qué logré, exactamente? Nada que valga lo que sacrificaste. Te hice pasar un infierno, Scully. Hice a tu familia vivir un infierno. Tu vida hubiese sido mucho mejor si ni siquiera me hubieses conocido. Así que... estoy trazando la línea aquí, Scully. Se acabó. Ve a ser un médico. Ve a vivir tu vida. Encuentra un poco de felicidad. Eso sólo sucederá si te mantienes tan lejos de mí como sea posible. _Quiero morir._

Ella parpadeó para contener las lágrimas. - ¿Si ni siquiera nos hubiésemos conocido? - ¿Qué habría sucedido si nunca la hubiesen asignado para trabajar con él? ¿Dónde estaría ahora? Aún podría estar en el FBI, o quizá no. Podría estar trabajando en un hospital, o tener su propio consultorio. Podría haber encontrado un hombre, en algún lugar, con el que finalmente se permitió permanecer por más de un año, y tal vez habría superado su miedo al compromiso, estableciéndose en los suburbios y con algunos niños. El solo pensamiento la horrorizó.

Mientras lo miraba sentado allí, inclinado y con los codos apoyados en las rodillas, cayó en la cuenta de que ni una sola vez, durante todo ese discurso, sus ojos dejaron sus manos. Scully conocía a Mulder lo suficientemente bien como para saber que si todo lo que decía hubiese sido real y verdadero, se lo habría dicho directamente a la cara, como aquella noche en su apartamento cuando le gritó sus razones para mantener sus óvulos alejados de ella. Él la había mirado a los ojos y dicho la verdad. ¿Qué era lo que no le estaba diciendo? ¿Qué estaba escondiendo? ¿Cuál era la razón por la que le hablaba a sus manos y no podía mirarla a los ojos? Pero... ¿qué era? Estaba decidida a averiguarlo.

 - Mulder... tienes razón.

Él cerró los ojos con fuerza. La había perdido. Se estaba terminando, ahora. El hecho estaba consumado.

Scully miró las manos de Mulder apretar los puños. Sabía que iba en la dirección correcta.

 - Podría haber tenido un marido. Tal vez él sería un médico, o algún funcionario o agente de la policía o del FBI, tal vez un corredor de bolsa o un político. Podría haber tenido la gran casa del millón de dólares con una valla de estacas blanca, un montón de niños, y un perro. Podría haber tenido la vida que mi familia quería que tuviera, la vida que siempre había esperado tener. Podría haber sido feliz, aunque eso no suceda siempre con los matrimonios y las familias, ¿verdad? Pero, eso sí, podría haber sido madre, pasando los años amando y cuidando a mis hijos. Y todo eso me fue sustraído en el momento en que quedé bajo tu cargo hace más de seis años. Es verdad, perdí un montón de cosas.

Mulder sintió como su corazón se trituraba en un millón de pedazos. Quería morirse... quería morirse.

Scully lo observó mientras le decía todo eso. Todavía estaba inclinado, seguía sin mirarla; ni una vez había separado la mirada de sus manos. Sus cejas se fruncieron, los ojos cerrados, oprimiendo los puños, con la mandíbula apretada. ¿Cómo podría hacerle entender, sin avergonzarse a fondo o sin decir algo que no debía? Algo como: “Te amo” Uf, no podía. Esas palabras ni siquiera lo cubrirían... de todos modos...

 - Mulder...

Mulder empezó a sentir pánico. Tenía que salir de allí.

 - Mulder, mírame. - Los ojos de Scully se llenaron de lágrimas, su voz quebrada.

Suspiró, y luego se enderezó, abrió los ojos, y se volvió para mirarla. Scully pudo ver que sus ojos brillaban con lágrimas contenidas. Mulder pudo ver que lo estaba mirando ferozmente, como si deseara mantener el contacto visual; deseando entender, creer en lo que iba a decirle.

 - No cambiaría los últimos seis años contigo por nada. Ni por otros seis años en algún lugar mejor. Mulder... no te cambiaría por la casa más grande, por el barrio más exclusivo, por el trabajo con mejor paga, o por el mejor esposo.

Él la miró parpadeando. ¿Qué estaba diciendo?

 - Mulder... yo no te cambiaría ni por una docena de niños.

La miró fijamente. ¿Qué... qué acababa de decir? Mulder vio algo en los ojos de Scully, en su cara. ¿Deseo? ¿Afecto? ¿Ambas cosas? Sus ojos suplicaban por él. No podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Pero esto era exactamente lo contrario de lo que estaba tratando de hacer. Él estaba tratando de hacer que lo dejara. No que deseara quedarse. Pero... ¡oh Dios! ella seguía mirándolo de esa manera...

Scully vio la misma mirada en su rostro que había tenido cuando le dijo: “Sí” a su petición sobre ayudarla a quedar embarazada. Sus ojos se llenaron de ternura, y su rostro se suavizó. Vio algo en sus ojos, pero no pudo definirlo. Su rostro... él la miraba como... de una manera que no sabía cómo detallar. Nunca la había mirado así antes, esto era algo nuevo para ella. Se dio cuenta de que su respiración se había acelerado gradualmente y sus pupilas se habían dilatado ligeramente.

En ese momento Dana Scully descubrió tres cosas:

1) Tenía que dejar claro que de ninguna manera, forma o proceder Mulder nunca jamás podría deshacerse de ella.

2) Mulder nunca iba a ser el primero en actuar sobre los sentimientos e impulsos y estaba perdiendo el tiempo esperando a que lo haga; definitivamente tenía que ser ella la que diera el paso.

3) Finalmente podría tomar coraje (grow a spine) y enfrentarse a lo que deseaba e ignorar esa voz en su cabeza que siempre le decía que Mulder no tenía sentimientos por ella más allá del amor platónico o la amistad. O podría terminar siendo una vieja amargada mirando hacia atrás, hacia esta noche, deseando haber sido más valiente.

Y en ese momento, Dana Scully tomó una decisión fácil. Pateó el suelo con su pie izquierdo, levantándose por encima del cojín del sofá con su rodilla derecha, y se lanzó hacia delante, hacia Mulder, aterrizando en su regazo a horcajadas.

Los brazos de Mulder habían llegado instintivamente al cuerpo de Scully, como si estuviera tratando de llegar a atrapar una pelota de baseball volando hacia su rostro. Y antes de que realmente pudiera comprender lo que estaba pasando, Scully estaba pegada a él y su boca estaba en la suya, moviendo suavemente sus labios contra los suyos. La abrazó contra su cuerpo, y luego poco a poco comenzó a devolver el beso.

Scully suspiró en su boca, moviendo las manos hacia el pelo de Mulder, esto lo llevó a envolverla con sus brazos, de manera más apretada, subía y bajaba sus manos alrededor de su espalda, presionándola contra su pecho. Él estaba tratando de convencerse a sí mismo mientras mordía sus labios que esto era una mala idea, que podría ser un gran error, pero su cerebro se había transformado en algo borroso y cada reprimenda mental, era rechazada por el movimiento de sus labios suaves contra su boca. Y cuando Scully usó la lengua, rozando lentamente el labio inferior de Mulder, su sexo se endureció apretándose contra la ropa interior y él gimió, abriendo su boca ligeramente, permitiendo que su lengua entrara.

Sus besos se intensificaron cuando la lengua de Scully encontró la de Mulder, y sus manos pasaron de la espalda a sus caderas, su miembro chocando contra ella, colisionando en el interior de sus jeans contra la entrepierna de su compañera. Pronto tuvieron que separarse para poder respirar. Ella apoyó la frente contra la suya, jadeando, mientras seguía moviéndo sus caderas contra él, buscando un poco más de fricción al sentir su clítoris despertar.

Él comenzó a entrar en pánico. No deberían estar haciendo esto. ¿Qué significaba esto? ¿Que estaba pasando?

 - ¿Mulder? - Susurró Scully. Iba a hacerlo. Tenía que ser la que actuara dando el 1er paso. Mulder nunca lo haría.

 - ¿Hmm? - Dijo en voz baja, todavía jadeando.

 - Quédate conmigo esta noche.

_Oh Dios mío. Esto no puede estar pasando._

 - Mulder, dijiste que te quedarías el tiempo que quisiera... - Ronroneó, continuando el balanceo de sus caderas contra las suyas. Ambos estaban empezando a arder, su clítoris volviendo a la vida y su sexo ahora completamente duro, abultando sus jeans. - Y quiero que te quedes conmigo esta noche... toda la noche.

Él se la quedó mirando, respirando pesadamente. No sabía qué decir. No podía creer que ella realmente quisiera esto. Bueno, acababa de decir “esta noche”. Puede que sólo fuera cosa de una sola noche. _Oh Dios_. No sabía cómo sentirse respecto a eso. Esto podría arruinarlo todo. Pero... ¿no estaba tratando de terminar su sociedad? Debería haber sabido que eso era algo imposible. Y había estado preocupado por si la IVF se interpondría entre ellos. Esto sin duda lo haría. ¿Pero no era lo que quería? ¿Lo que había soñado? ¡Podría terminar tan mal! Pero... oh Dios, quería tanto coger con ella.

Scully miró sus pupilas dilatadas, vio que el verde de sus ojos se había oscurecido a un tono verde bosque o tal vez musgo oscuro, y manchas doradas en sus iris. Podía sentir su corazón latiendo contra su pecho. Se retiró de su regazo, colocándose de pie delante del sofá. Se alisó la camisa negra sobre su abdomen, y lo miró, sentado en el sofá, respirando pesadamente con su sexo erecto sobresaliendo de su regazo. Continuaba mirándola, con los ojos muy abiertos. Ella pudo adivinar que su mente estaba en marcha.

 

Scully le tendió la mano.

Mulder suspiró y extendió la suya para tomarla de la mano. Cuando se puso de pie, ella giró y, sosteniendo su mano todo el camino, lo llevó a través del pasillo, más allá de la puerta cerrada de la habitación de invitados y el baño, hasta cruzar la puerta abierta de su dormitorio. La habitación estaba a oscuras, pero sus ojos se acostumbraron a ella, la habitación parecía lo suficientemente bien iluminada por la luna y las luces de la ciudad.

Scully cerró la puerta de su dormitorio, y se volvió hacia Mulder. Caminó hasta él mirándolo a la cara, deslizó sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, hasta la espalda, presionando sus pechos y abdomen contra su cuerpo. Levantó la mirada hacia su rostro, y él se inclinó para besarla, sus brazos serpenteando alrededor de su espalda. Cuando sus labios tocaron los suyos nuevamente, Scully sintió nuevas oleadas de deseo acumulándose en su centro. Comenzó a retorcerse contra él, necesitando algo de alivio.

Pero entonces, Mulder, se llenó de dudas e inseguridades. Casi todas las noches en sus sueños, sostenía a Scully en sus brazos y la complacía. Sabía exactamente qué hacer y cómo hacerlo. La hacía gemir hasta acabar. Pero esos eran sólo sueños. Sabía que la realidad era muy diferente; podría ser dolorosamente, vergonzosamente diferente.

 - Scully... - Murmuró, separándose del beso y jadeando contra sus labios.

 - ¿Qué, Mulder? - Respondió, también respirando con dificultad, lo miró a los ojos, pero él desvió la mirada.

Mulder sintió que la inseguridad comenzaba a aplastarlo. - Um... No hice esto en un tiempo muy largo y, uh...

Ella le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa y se encogió de hombros. - Yo tampoco.

Él resopló. - Sí.

Los ojos de Mulder volaron hasta Scully, y se dio cuenta que ella realmente lo deseaba. Esto era algo que quería. Algo que ella necesitaba. Y podía dárselo. Su compañera lo había querido antes, pero había terminado cogiendo con el jodido Ed Jerse sólo porque él no podía mantener la cabeza fuera de su culo. Probablemente hubiera cogido con el jodido Padgett también, si no hubiera intervenido. Y esos hijos de puta habían tratado de asesinarla después. Mulder de repente quería hacer esto, realmente quería hacer esto. Empujó todos sus miedos persistentes, las dudas y las inseguridades lejos de él. Empujó todas las razones por las que no deberían estar haciéndolo. Él iba a coger con Scully. Ella lo necesitaba. Iba a hacerla sentir bien. Podía hacer eso.

Y llevó su boca sobre la de ella, besándola lentamente, pero con pasión, registrando mentalmente la suavidad de los labios de Scully y la firmeza de su lengua contra la suya. Para sorpresa de Mulder, se encontró con que no tenía prisa. En todas sus fantasías y sueños con Scully, la besaba de manera desaforada y un agudo sentido de la urgencia, donde frenéticamente arrancaban sus ropas y se tocaban a tientas en la oscuridad, empujando y colisionando como si sus vidas dependieran de acabar tan pronto como fuese posible. Pero ahora, esa noche, de pie en ese dormitorio a oscuras, no había urgencia. No tenía ganas de correr. Mulder quería que esto durase el mayor tiempo posible. No quería que terminara tan pronto como había comenzado.

Mulder giró sin soltarla, y la hizo caminó hacia atrás hasta que la parte posterior de los muslos femeninos golpearon la cama.

 - Sube a la cama, Scully. - Susurró, mirándola fijamente, con los párpados pesados.

Scully sintió que su clítoris latía al escuchar sus palabras, una nueva ola de la humedad se derramaba en su centro. Se sentó en la parte superior de la colcha, Mulder la sostenía por las caderas mientras se arrastraba hacia la cabecera. Se acostó sobre su espalda, y él subió, acostándose de lado junto a ella, sosteniéndose a sí mismo con el antebrazo. Envolvió su cintura con el otro brazo, y la giró levemente para mirarla, mientras empujaba su pierna entre las de ella, acomodándose contra su centro. Scully se revolvió contra su pierna. Mulder sonrió, antes de inclinarse una vez más devorando sus labios.

La mano de Scully fue hacia el cabello de Mulder, mientras su otra mano se deslizaba dentro de su camiseta, lo acariciaba lánguidamente con sus dedos arriba y abajo por la espalda. Podía sentir su erección empujando su cadera. Luego puso su otra mano en el dobladillo de la camisa y se la quitó, junto con su camiseta blanca, en un solo movimiento. Sus labios se encontraron de nuevo, y ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su espalda desnuda, pasando los dedos arriba y abajo por su piel. La cabeza de Mulder estaba volando y su sangre hervía. No quería darse prisa, pero Scully estaba balanceándose contra su muslo.

 - Mulder... - Gimió. Su clítoris palpitaba de forma insoportable, necesitaba desesperadamente un poco de alivio.

Él nunca pensó escuchar un sonido así viniendo de Scully. Su ingle se apretó aún más contra su ropa interior, su sexo hinchado esforzándose dolorosamente. Se incorporó un poco. Le sonrió, tomando el dobladillo de su camisa negra, tiró de ella sacándosela por la cabeza. Mulder miró su sujetador de encaje negro, y gimió con fuerza. ¿Cuántos años habían pasado desde que había visto pechos? Pechos reales en vivo.

Se inclinó, capturando su boca, y presionando su pecho contra el de ella. A pesar de su dolorosa necesidad, Scully comenzó a preocuparse. No se parecía en nada a las mujeres de la colección de vídeos de Mulder. Sus pechos eran nada comparados a las grandes orbes plantadas en los pechos de esas mujeres. Era pequeña, y con vello en el cuerpo. No se parecía en nada a esas mujeres, con senos falsos, pelo falso, uñas postizas y vaginas sin pelo. ¿Era eso lo que le gustaba a Mulder? Oh Dios. Esta era una mala idea. ¿Y si, después de esta noche, él no quería volver a hacerlo? ¿Y si prefería el porno y masturbarse en lugar de lo real? Eso era mortificante. ¿Y si ella no era lo que realmente quería o esperaba?

 - Scully... - Mulder respiró ahogado, rompiendo el beso. - ¿Estás bien?

 

 - Sí... estoy bien.

No sabía si se trataba de la verdad, o la típica respuesta Scullyliana que significaba todo lo contrario. Tal vez esto era una mala idea. Tal vez ya se estaba lamentando y arrepintiendo. Tal vez quería parar, pero se sentía demasiado avergonzada para decirlo.

 - ¿Estás segura de que quieres hacer esto, Scully? - Susurró Mulder mirándola a los ojos. - Podemos parar, si lo deseas.

Ella suspiró. No quería sentirse insegura. No quería que él tuviese dudas. Deseaba que sus cerebros simplemente se apagaran.

 - Estoy segura. - Susurró Scully, levantando sus dedos para posarlos en sus labios, rozándolo suavemente. - No más palabras, Mulder. Y no pensemos más.. Solo hagamos esto.

Mulder buscó su rostro, mirándola a los ojos. Vio que decía la verdad. Su boca estaba sobre la de ella otra vez, sondeó con la lengua durante un segundo hasta que ella la abrió para permitirle la entrada. Sus manos fueron a su pequeña espalda, desabrochando su sujetador. Cuando cayó por sus brazos, Scully lo arrojó al suelo.

Él presionó su pecho contra sus pechos desnudos, gimieron juntos en la boca del otro. Era tan hermoso lo que sentían. Mulder quitó la pierna de entre las de ella, haciendo que Scully hiciera ese sonido, ella estaba gimiendo de nuevo, por lo que su cerebro volvió a convertirse en papilla al oírla. Scully abrió las piernas, y Mulder se instaló entre ellas, sin dejar nunca de besarla, ella movió sus caderas contra el sexo endurecido de su compañero. Mulder no podía permitir que continuara a pesar de lo mucho que lo disfrutaba, o todo habría terminado antes de que realmente hubiesen comenzado.

Se liberó de sus labios hinchados, y se movió hacia atrás, arrastrándose mientras dejaba besos por su cuello, pechos, estómago bajando hasta sus caderas, besando todo menos su centro, haciendo que Scully se retorciese.

 - Mulder... tócame... - Dijo Scully, gimiendo de nuevo. No podía creer lo que acababa de decir. Los músculos de la boca del estómago se anudaron, su voz interior luchando entre su necesidad por Mulder y sus inseguridades.

Él le sonrió. - Creí que habías dicho: “No más palabras”, Scully.

Ella rodó los ojos. Mulder sonrió de nuevo, volviendo sus labios, dientes y lengua a su cuello, y luego posó sus manos en sus pechos suaves, los apretó intensamente por la excitación, reteniéndolos en las manos, rodando su pezón tenso entre el pulgar y el índice. Esto provocó un gemido gutural de Scully. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que un hombre la había tocado así. Mulder gimió en su cuello. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que había tomado unos pechos con sus manos? Su sexo hinchado ahora era insoportablemente doloroso. No podía seguir más a ese ritmo lento. Necesitaba hacer que Scully acabase.

En un rápido movimiento, bajó la cabeza al pecho de Scully, chupando su pezón endurecido con la boca, chasqueando la lengua hacia atrás y hacia delante, rodando su lengua sobre él hasta hacer que ella jadeara y se sacudiese. Cada movimiento de la lengua de Mulder se registraba en su clítoris, haciendo a sus caderas corcovear y retorcerse. Ella gemía mientras su boca se movía al otro pecho, continuando con sus succiones en torno a sus tensos pezones.

Mulder comenzó a besarla por su abdomen y cintura, alcanzando sus pantalones. Se sentó sobre sus rodillas entre sus piernas. Le desabrochó los pantalones, tirando de la cremallera hacia abajo con lentitud haciendo que ella jadeara por la espera, y después se desplazó de modo que ya no estaba entre sus piernas, tomó la cintura con las dos manos y tiró de sus pantalones. Miró las bragas negras, cerrando los ojos con fuerza mientras respiraba profundamente. Tuvo que reunir una enorme cantidad de fuerza de voluntad para contener las ganas, que lo desgarraban, de enterrar su sexo en su centro caliente de una maldita vez. Él enganchó los pulgares en la cintura de las bragas, y las bajó por sus piernas también.

Una vez más se movió, poniéndose de rodillas entre sus piernas. Le inclinó las piernas, sus pies se plantaron en el edredón a ambos lados de las caderas y la observó. Sus manos fueron hasta sus caderas y su cintura, acariciándola arriba y abajo por los costados. Mulder se detuvo momentáneamente en la cicatriz que había dejado la bala del Agente Ritter, y decidió que no dejaría a Scully nunca más fuera de su vista. Empujó esos pensamientos oscuros fuera de él. Desvió la mirada hacia sus pechos suaves, completos y perfectamente redondos, se estiró sobre ella hasta apretarlos suavemente y acariciarlos. Frotó las manos arriba y abajo de los muslos de su compañera. Era una mujer de verdad. Con la piel suave y lechosa. Mulder miró su centro, unos rizos castaño-rojizos cortos apenas cubrían su sexo. Podía ver su humedad brillando en la luz que entraba desde la ventana. Él gimió.

Scully se preguntó en qué estaba pensando Mulder. No se parecía a las mujeres con las que fantaseaba mientras se masturbaba mirando sus vídeos. Pero cuando ella lo miró, sus ojos le dijeron que le gustaba lo que estaba viendo. Parecía hipnotizado, acariciando la piel de su vientre, sus caderas, sus lados, los senos, las piernas. Scully estaba respirando en forma pesada de nuevo y sintió el deseo inundando de humedad su sexo.

 - Mulder...

Rompió la concentración separando la mirada de su cuerpo, y la miró a la cara. - ¿Qué?

 - Vamos a sacar el edredón de la cama.

Él parpadeó. - Correcto.

Mulder se inclinó hacia delante sobre Scully, y agarró la parte delantera del edredón, junto con la sábana superior, tiró hacia abajo. La ayudó, levantándola de la cintura mientras corría las mantas y ella se arrastraba hacia atrás para apoyar la cabeza sobre una almohada contra la cabecera. Se inclinó sobre ella, besándola apasionadamente, acariciando sus pechos. Scully colocó sus piernas alrededor de sus caderas, todavía cubiertas por sus jeans oscuros.

 

No podía esperar más. Tenía que hacer que Scully acabase. Ahora.

Cuando Mulder comenzó a dejar un rastro de besos por su cuello, pechos y abdomen, bajando por su pelvis, Scully se dio cuenta adónde se dirigía su boca. Su mente se llenó de lujuria desenfrenada, pero también lo hizo de una dolorosa inseguridad. Muy pocos de los hombres con los que había estado habían hecho esto, en parte porque generalmente, los detenía cuando lo intentaban. Era algo tan... privado. Daniel era el único al que había dejado hacerlo con algún tipo de regularidad, y eso había sido hacía mucho tiempo. Jack lo había hecho una que otra vez y no había permitido que nadie más lo hiciera desde entonces. Su cerebro le dijo que lo detuviese antes de llegar a destino, pero su clítoris palpitante anuló esa idea.

Cuando el rostro de Mulder llegó al centro de Scully, y él sopló sobre su sexo, su mente se fue nadando y se quedó sin aliento, con la cabeza gacha. Sus caderas involuntariamente se impulsaron sobre el colchón. Dios, ese olor. ¿Qué había estado pensando él para perder tantos años sin oler algo como eso? Tanto tiempo perdido.

Mulder la miró a la cara notando que había girado la cabeza hacia un lado y los dedos de su mano derecha cubrían sus ojos. No quería mirar. Él quería lograr que ella lo mirara. Quería sacarla, hacer que se retorciese y obligarla a que le ruegue chuparle su clítoris. Dios, ¿de dónde venían esos pensamientos? _Calmate y enfocate_ .

Mulder estaba agradecido que Scully no podía leer su mente. Gibson Praise tenía razón, su mente estaba sucia. De repente, se preocupó por esa mente sucia. ¿Y si esto tenía un efecto negativo? Scully era su pareja, su compañera, no una estrella porno. No debería estar pensando esas cosas sobre ella. Era su amiga, debía respetarla y... ¿Qué sucedería si esas cosas dentro de su mente sucia, incrustadas allí por tantos años de porno en lugar de una relación sexual real, incomodaban a Scully? _No pienses en eso ahora mismo. Puedes pensar en eso más tarde._

Los labios y la lengua de Mulder fueron a la cara interna del muslo de Scully, besando su pelvis. Encontró su entrepierna empapada con sus jugos, y la lamió hasta dejarla limpia mientras empujaba su sexo duro como una roca contra el colchón, sentía la presión dentro de sus jeans, haciendo un esfuerzo se lo desabrochó, bajando la cremallera, desesperado por un poco de alivio. Las caderas de Scully empezaron a oscilar, Mulder plantó sus hombros contra la parte posterior de sus muslos, manteniendo la pelvis hacia abajo con las manos. Ella puso los pies en el colchón detrás de sus brazos, pero descubrió que así no podía mover sus caderas, y comenzó a gemir de nuevo. El dolor palpitante de su clítoris era insufrible.

Él la miró, pero se encontró con que su cabeza todavía miraba la pared, con la mano sobre sus ojos cerrados. _Oh, bien_. Mulder acercó su rostro al calor de su centro, sus bonitos pliegues empapados en sus jugos. Su lengua se movió sobre ella, comenzando en la parte inferior de su sexo, trabajando su camino a través de sus pliegues, pero deteniéndose antes de llegar a la yema hinchada. Scully comenzó a gemir más fuerte, y luego gimió de nuevo cuando su lengua llegó a donde la quería más. Mulder miró su clítoris hinchado, y empezó a empujarla contra el colchón de nuevo.

Scully no podía dejar de retorcerse. Su cabeza le daba vueltas y su sangre estaba ardiendo, su piel se prendía fuego. Se sentía como si pudiera llorar por la insaciable necesidad, pero aún sintiendo todo eso, mantenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados y no podía mirarlo.

La boca de Mulder ya estaba en su hinchado manojo de nervios, chupando, chasqueando y rodando su lengua alrededor de su clítoris sin parar. Haciendo que ella gimiera y se sacudiera como una enajenada contra sus labios.

 - Oohhh, carajoooo... - Scully gritó.

Mulder la miró en estado de shock. No sabía cómo conciliar todo lo que sabía acerca de Scully a lo que estaba sucediendo en este momento. Su pene se llenó de sangre dolorosamente por su propia necesidad. Pensó en el hecho de que ella no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo también. No quería hacerle daño. Debía mantenerla tan excitada como le fuese posible. Ese sentido de la urgencia lo golpeó.

Su boca volvió a trabajar en su clítoris mientras ella se mecía contra él, con los ojos cerrados fuertemente, y gimiendo incoherentemente. Mulder movió la mano derecha desde la pelvis, tomando su cadera más firmemente con la izquierda, y la bajó cerca de su boca. Con la palma de la mano hacia arriba insertó el índice en su sexo mojado. Scully gimió con fuerza y se retorció contra su mano. Él la miró, pero su rostro estaba todavía de lado, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados. Maldita sea.

Mulder acarició sus paredes internas, apretadas alrededor de su dedo, mientras su lengua establecía un ritmo lento contra su clítoris. Podía sentir el cuerpo de Scully tensarse y ponerse rígido. Estaba cerca. _Gracias a Dios_. Quitó el dedo, antes de volver a empujar dentro de ella junto con su dedo medio, curvándose ligeramente hacia arriba. Encontró el, ligeramente áspero, cojín esponjoso en su pared frontal. Comenzó a acariciar con sus dedos contra la almohadilla al mismo ritmo lento mientras le chupaba el clítoris. Cambió el ritmo y la manera de mover los dedos mientras su boca, lengua y dientes hacían maravillas sobre su sexo a cada vez mayor velocidad.

Scully sintió una increíble tensión edificándose dentro de su cuerpo, sus músculos se apretaron, y entonces estaba acabando con fuerza, moviendo sus caderas contra él, gimiendo en voz alta un discurso incoherente, sus manos volaron para sujetar la sábana ajustable, pero no pudo encontrarla dignamente. Mulder sacó los dedos de su sexo palpitante, levantando ambas manos hacia ella sin dejar de comerla con la boca, Scully se apoderó de sus manos apretándolas con las suyas, cabalgando las olas de placer que corrían por su cerebro y su cuerpo.

Cuando empezó a bajar de la cima, empujó suavemente la cara de Mulder lejos de sus super sensibilizados nervios. Él se levantó para observarla. Estaba tumbada sobre su espalda, con la cara hacia delante mirando al techo, los ojos abiertos, y con las manos en la cara, riéndose nerviosamente.

 - Oh, Dios mío... Oh, Dios mío... Oh, Dios mío...

En ese momento, por primera vez desde que Phoebe Green, había salido de su vida hacía tantos años en Oxford, Mulder tuvo una “mindfuck” extraordinaria (idea o concepto que sacude las creencias o suposiciones realizadas previamente sobre la naturaleza de la realidad): Estaba realmente agradecido de que ella hubiese entrado en su vida y lo convirtiese del ingenuo chico de 22 años que había llegado a Inglaterra en ese hombre que sabía hacer muy bien ciertas cosas.

Scully, sintiéndose salvaje por la excitación y las ansias de sentirse penetrada por su compañero, se sentó y comenzó a acercarse a la erección de Mulder, que sobresalía desde el interior de sus boxer grises, sus jeans habían cedido, por todo el movimiento constante.

 - ¡Scully, espera! - Casí grito estirando su mano para evitar que lo toque.

Ella frunció el ceño. - ¿Por qué?

 - Porque estoy a punto de explotar, y si me tocas, lo haré, y todo esto habrá terminado demasiado rápido... Yo solo... - Mulder respiró hondo. - Sólo tengo que calmarme un poco, pensar en otra cosa durante un minuto antes de volver a ti sin hacer un papelón... estoy muy caliente, Scully... sólo dame un minuto...

Scully sonrió, mordiéndose el labio inferior, y se arrojó de vuelta a la cama sobre su espalda. Lo escuchó mientras tomaba unas cuantas respiraciones para calmarse, y luego lo vio tirar de sus jeans sacándoselos junto con sus calcetines. Mulder le llamó la atención. Ella estaba lamiendo sus labios.

 - Me estás volviendo loco, Scully. - Susurró. Ella sonrió, llevando con nerviosismo el dorso de su mano derecha a la boca.

Observó el rostro de Scully mientras él se bajaba los boxer, sus ojos como platos y su boca abierta. Ella se reía nerviosamente de nuevo. Mulder deseó no haber desperdiciado tantos años sin oír ese sonido, pero rápidamente alejó ese triste pensamiento.

Se movió hacia la cama, colocándose sobre ella. Scully extendió las piernas, ubicándolas alrededor de sus caderas, y él se instaló entre ellas. Su erección congestionada pinchó su centro húmedo. Tomó otra hazaña de fuerza de voluntad no acabar con el solo pensamiento de estar allí, en su interior, donde él quería estar. Mulder se dio cuenta que no tenía condón. Normalmente, esto lo hubiese hecho entrar en pánico. En los pocos encuentros sexuales después de Diana, inclusive en su relación de cinco años con ella, nunca cogía sin condón. Nunca. Nunca había querido tener hijos, y estaba malditamente seguro que no los tenía ya que NUNCA lo había hecho sin condón. Y notó la ironía del momento, ahora, cuando más deseaba darle la bienvenida a un niño, los preservativos eran innecesarios ya que Scully no podía darle un hijo. Mulder no estaba seguro que si el dolor que sentía era por ella o por él mismo, y cuando su sexo hinchado pinchó los pliegues resbaladizos y calientes de la entrada de su compañera, oró por ese milagro.

Mulder se inclinó aún más, presionando su abdomen contra el de ella, sintiendo su piel desnuda debajo de él. Esperaba fervientemente que esta primera vez no fuera la última, pero sabía muy bien que Scully podría despertarse mañana y freak out, asustarse y hacia fuera, diciendo que todo fue un error, que nunca debería haber actuado bajo esos impulsos hormonales, y que las cosas estarían mucho mejor si fingieran que esa noche nunca había sucedido. ¿Pero eran impulsos hormonales? ¿Fue simplemente, nada más que un impulso sexual el que envió a Scully a volar sobre su regazo? De alguna manera no lo creía.

Mulder la miró a la cara, llevando su mano hacia arriba, rozando su mejilla y su mandíbula. Scully sentía que estaba buscando su mirada por algo, como una respuesta o permiso, tal vez. Sus ojos brillaban, y ella vio no sólo la excitación, sino el amor, el afecto, la devoción. Y su corazón se hinchó, se llenó a reventar.

En ese preciso momento, la otra mano de Mulder guió su sexo hinchado, palpitante de necesidad, dentro de su vagina, sus paredes húmedas saludándolo con su calor y presión.

 - ¡Aahh, carajo, Scully! ... Esto no va a durar mucho tiempo.

Ella le sonrió, no le importaba. La sensación de Mulder sobre su cuerpo, su piel apretada contra la suya, su duro miembro dentro de sus paredes internas, Mulder mirándola a los ojos con cariño, todo esto estaba resultando abrumador.

Después de varias embestidas, él comenzó a gemir. _Gracias a Dios_ , pensó Scully. Siempre le había desagradado fuertemente tener relaciones sexuales con hombres que hicieran poco más que gruñir un par de veces al eyacular. Le gustaban los hombres vocales, los sonidos de su placer siempre se registraban en su clítoris.

Los empujones frenéticos de Mulder dentro del calor húmedo de Scully buscaban el éxtasis que nunca pudo lograr en sus sueños. Mientras la miraba a los ojos, sabía que no había Fumador aquí, nadie que la llevara lejos de él, y de hecho, no había ni rastro del tipo en ningún lugar desde que llegó a casa del hospital. No había amenazas, ni susurros de actividades ilícitas, nada más que silencio. Mulder pensó que había sido una locura permitir que el miedo por ese hijo de puta le impidiera estar con Scully. Deberían haber hecho esto hacía mucho tiempo.

Podía sentir su liberación inminente; su ingle se apretó, la tensión edificando en sus bolas hasta que no pudo aguantar la presión, y Mulder comenzó murmurando un lenguaje tremendamente explícito mientras su rostro se cernía sobre el de Scully para besarla. Scully abrió sus ojos con sorpresa al escucharlo, pero le gustaba oírlo, como sus palabras estaban llenas de referencias a su cuerpo, a lo que deseaba de ella y a su nombre.

Scully sintió como Mulder empujaba los brazos debajo de ella, para apretarla más contra su pecho, enterrando una mano en el pelo, presionando su cara en su cuello mientras se movía más rápidamente embistiendo con más fuerza; ella sentía que iba a suceder otra vez, que estaba cerca también. Mulder salió completamente de ella para enterrarse con más fuerza, una, dos veces. A la tercera colvulsionó contra su cuerpo.

 - ¡Ahhh! ¡Scullyyy! ¡Scullyyyyyy!

 

Estaba acabando con fuerza, gimiendo en voz alta, y ella podía sentir su semilla caliente inundando su vientre. Y acabó también. Su cuerpo explotó gritando su nombre, sus manos se clavaron en sus hombros mientras se sacudía y temblaba buscando su cuello para enterrar su cara. Lo abrazó con fuerza, manteniéndolo contra su pecho mientras sus cuerpos seguían aún temblando.

Y en ese momento, todo fue demasiado: el acto en sí, después de haber pasado tanto tiempo desde que lo había experimentado por última vez, el hecho de que era la primera vez que tenía relaciones desde el descubriento de su estérilidad, y que la persona con la que se estaba acostando fuese Mulder. Todo esto envió demasiadas olas emotivas a su cerebro haciendo que lo abrazara con más fuerza y llorara sin poder ni querer controlarse contra su hombro. Lloró por ella misma, lloró por Mulder, y lloró por los hijos que ellos nunca podrían tener.

Él estaba confundido y preocupado. - Scully... ¿no te lastimé verdad... o qué...?

 - No. - Exclamó contra su cuello sin dejar de llorar. - Tú nunca podrías lastimarme, Mulder.

 - ¿Qué puedo hacer? ¿Dime cómo puedo ayudarte? - Preguntó, sintiéndose impotente.

Scully lo empujó despacio, de modo que ahora yacían sobre sus lados, ella envolvió su pierna alrededor de su cadera, con un brazo alrededor de su cuello y el otro alrededor de su espalda.

 - Sólo sostenme, Mulder. - Lloró en su hombro.

Mulder la abrazó con fuerza, sus brazos y piernas entrelazadas, mientras ella lloraba cada vez con más fuerza. Después de unos largos minutos, sus gritos disminuyeron, y él se inclinó hacia atrás para mirarla a la cara. Ella todavía estaba emitiendo sollozos, su cuerpo estremeciéndose, mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento. Mulder llevó la mano a su cara, acariciando suavemente su mejilla, secándole las lágrimas con ternura mientras le daba pequeños besos en la cara.

Scully quería decir las palabras, quería decirle: “Te amo”. Pero no podía. El miedo seguía allí. Las paredes estaban todavía levantadas, y ella continuaba levantando el muro, siempre en un estado de auto- preservación. No tenía ni idea de lo que era esto que había sucedido entre ellos, o lo que significaría a largo plazo. Tal vez él no deseaba hacerlo por segunda vez. Tal vez esta era sólo una cogida por lástima. Tal vez él empezaría a tratar de empujarla nuevamente de los X- Files. No parecía que ese fuera el camino correcto ahora, con Mulder mirándola de una manera afectuosa y con sueño, con una mano en el pelo y la otra sobre su trasero. Pero Scully sabía que los hombres a menudo se iban a dormir con la felicidad post- coital, sólo para despertar a la mañana siguiente sintiéndose muy diferentes.

A pesar de las lágrimas de Scully, y lo desconocido que tenían por delante, Mulder estaba feliz, y, posiblemente, más contenido y contento de lo que se había sentido alguna vez en su vida. No tenía ni idea de lo que pasó o por qué ocurrió o si volvería a ocurrir. Sólo podía esperar y rezar para que sucediera otra vez. Y al ver a Scully sucumbiendo al sueño, Mulder sonrió, siguiéndola un segundo de inconsciencia después.

CONTINUARÁ…


	26. “A ella le preocupaba que su compañero supiera instintivamente lo que ella sólo podía adivinar”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La mañana siguiente. Comunicación pobre. Incomodad. Angustia. Tensión. Ustedes saben cómo es eso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lykke Li - "Possibility"
> 
> There's a possibility  
> There's a possibility  
> All that I had, was all I'm gonn' get
> 
> There's a possibility  
> There's a possibility  
> All I'm gonn' get is gone with your stare  
> All I'm gonn' get is gone with your stare
> 
> So tell me when you hear my heart stop  
> You're the only one who knows  
> Tell me when you hear my silence  
> There's a possibility I wouldn't know
> 
> Know that when you leave  
> Know that when you leave  
> By blood and by me, you walk like a thief  
> By blood and by me, I fall when you leave
> 
> So tell me when you hear my heart stop  
> You're the only one who knows  
> Tell me when you hear my silence  
> There's a possibility I wouldn't know
> 
> So tell me when my sorrow's over  
> You're the reason why I'm closed  
> Tell me when you hear me falling  
> There's a possibility it wouldn't show
> 
> By blood and by me, I'll fall when you leave  
> By blood and by me, I'll follow your lead

A medida que la luz del amanecer comenzó a hacer su camino a través de la ventana de la habitación principal en el apartamento #35, al 1419 del NW 31 en Georgetown, Fox Mulder se agitó despertándose, los ojos parpadeando lentamente. Y lo que vio trajo una sonrisa a su cara. Scully estaba acostada a su lado, durmiendo a pierna suelta. Mientras observaba su rostro, se dio cuenta que no había sido un sueño. Era real. Realmente había sucedido. Todo ello.

Mulder extendió la mano para poner suavemente el mechón de pelo que estaba sobre la cara detrás de su oreja. Se sentía muy contento simplemente con tumbarse allí y verla dormir mientras la luz de la mañana se extendía lentamente por el dormitorio. Los recuerdos de la noche anterior nadaban delante de sus ojos, algunos increíblemente dolorosos, otros increíblemente placenteros: la suavidad de la piel de Scully, su calor embriagante, su delicioso sabor, sus sonidos gratificantes, el cariño en sus ojos.

Luchó contra el impulso de despertarla, rodar sobre su cuerpo y coger con ella de nuevo. Su mente inundada con fantasías de todas las diferentes maneras en las que deseaba tenerla, mientras que intensamente mantenía la esperanza que cuando Scully despertara no se arrepintiese de lo que había pasado entre ellos, así él sería libre para hacer esas fantasías realidad. Pero entonces comenzó a recordar todas esas razones, algunas tontas y otras válidas, porque añadir el sexo a su asociación podría ser una muy mala idea.

Las razones más tontas que podría más fácilmente reprimir: cómo, honestamente, no pensó que lo de anoche no tendría ningún efecto adverso en su relación de trabajo y la forma en que proseguirían o manejarían los casos. Había sido un tonto al pensar que sólo podría obligarla a marcharse. Debido a que era Mulder y ella seguía siendo Scully, y eso era lo que hacía el trabajo en los X- Files bueno. A menos que las cosas se volviesen insoportablemente incómodas y no pudiesen siquiera mirarse o hablarse. Maldita sea. Eso sería un problema. _No pienses en eso._

Además, a juzgar por las miradas, susurros y sonrisas de sus compañeros, suponía que casi todo el mundo dentro del Bureau probablemente pensaba que llevaban cogiendo hacía un largo tiempo ya. Pensó que incluso Skinner lo sospecharía. Y, sin embargo, nadie se molestó en hacer cualquier tipo de acusación directa y tratar de separarlos por razones de la política anti confraternización Pero ellos nunca habían... fraternizado. Hasta ayer por la noche. Por lo que era obvio que podría convertirse en un problema, cuando dejaba de ser un rumor y se convertía en un hecho constatado. Mulder entró en pánico al darse cuenta que había estacionado su coche toda la noche fuera del edificio de Scully. Sabía que si esta... cosa... continuaba, no podría dejar su coche fuera durante la noche. Alguien lo notaría, ya sea alguien del FBI o personajes más peligrosos en los que prefería no pensar.

Y la razón más válida se adelantó en su mente, si retomaban desde lo de anoche sería una muy mala idea, una idea peligrosa. Era muy probable que no les tomaría demasiado tiempo para que cualquier cambio significativo en su asociación fuese visto, notado por ciertos grupos nefastos dentro del gobierno que los consideraban personas de interés. Habían sido puestos bajo vigilancia demasiadas veces para asumir que volvería a ocurrir en el futuro. ¿Y si utilizaban esto? ¿Y si utilizaban nuevamente a Scully, amenazando su vida, para manipularlo? El Hombre cáncer podría volver fácilmente desde cualquier agujero donde se estuviese escondiendo y alejarla de él.

A medida que esos paranoicos pensamientos corrían por la cabeza de Mulder, Scully lentamente abría los ojos, parpadeando despierta. Ella le sonrió. Él giró para mirarla, y todos esos pensamientos negativos desaparecieron de su mente tan rápidamente como la llama al soplar una vela. Mulder la estaba mirando, cuando sucedió. Una vez más, podía ver qué pasaba justo frente a sus ojos. Una mirada de comprensión, y luego una nube oscura se apoderó de su rostro, toda emoción huyó de sus ojos y ya no podía leerlos. Una pared se levantó delante de ella. Scully estaba cerrada para él.

\- Voy a tomar una ducha. - Dijo ella, sin mirarlo, antes de envolverse con la sábana superior color crema y caminar a través de la habitación hasta la puerta que comunicaba al baño, desapareciendo de su vista.

Mulder se volvió quedando acostado de espaldas contra el colchón, y echó su mano en la frente. _Mierda._

 

***** 

Scully entró al cuarto de baño, se apoyó en la puerta y cerró con llave. Luego se acercó a la otra pared, y cerró la puerta que daba al pasillo. Fue presa del pánico, al recordar los acontecimientos de la noche anterior se sintió avergonzada. Había hecho y dicho cosas que la estaban haciendo enrojecer por la humillación. Y había visto la expresión de su cara al despertar, como un ciervo encandilado por los faros. ¿Y si realmente quería deshacerse de ella ahora? ¿Por su propio bien? Arruinó todo. Él nunca la miraría de la misma manera. Su amistad no iba a ser lo mismo, y probablemente él ni siquiera deseaba una relación personal fuera del trabajo. ¿Qué estaba esperando que sucediera? ¿Esperaba que las cosas cambiasen para mejor? Él anoche solo quería hacerla sentir mejor; se compadecía de ella. Y ahora estaría probablemente lamentándose que hubiera pasado. Oh, Dios. ¡¿Cómo podía haber sido tan estúpida?!

Cualquier idea de hablar sobre lo que pasó fue aplastada rápidamente por los nudos retorcidos de miedo en su estómago. No quería mirarlo y ver el pesar, el rechazo en sus ojos. O peor aún, escuchar las palabras de pesar y rechazo. Caminó hacía el inodoro y casi se cae, las piernas le fallaban. Vio que el asiento estaba levantado, rodó los ojos, y la cerró de golpe, molesta. Después de orinar, se metió a la ducha con la esperanza de que cuando saliera Mulder se hubiese ido a la casa; él sería un verdadero amigo y le evitaría la devastadora vergüenza.

Se tomó su tiempo en la ducha, prolongando su salida del baño. Después de unos 25 minutos, estaba en bata frente al espejo del baño, peinándose. Caminó ligeramente abriendo la puerta que daba al dormitorio. Mulder no estaba allí. Gracias a Dios. Regresó al baño y mientras comenzaba a lavarse los dientes, oyó el televisor encendiéndose en la sala. Se quedó paralizada. ¡¿Todavía estaba aquí?! ¿No podía ir a su casa a ver la televisión? _Debes estar jodiéndome._

 

*****

Mulder quería hablar sobre lo que había sucedido, o tal vez no quería. No sabía qué hacer, ¿cuál sería el mejor curso de acción? Podía hablar con ella, y posiblemente escuchar cosas que realmente no deseaba oír. O podrían fingir que nunca sucedió, y permitir que las cosas vuelvan a la normalidad. Sintió su corazón hundirse. ¿Cómo podrían volver? No había vuelta atrás.

Sintonizó ESPN para ver la cobertura de baseball. Una manera perfecta de desconectar su cerebro. La escuchó salir de la ducha. Podía oír sus movimientos en la habitación. Pensó en ir allí, pero el miedo lo mantenía clavado al sofá. Pero mientras miraba hacia abajo, recordó que en el sofá era donde todo había empezado. Quería volver, y revivirlo. Probablemente era la primera y última vez que algo así sucedería. Tal vez debería haber hecho o dicho algo diferente anoche, para asegurarse de que la mañana no fuese por el camino que iba. Pero hacía dónde iba, no tenía ni idea.

Pasó la siguiente hora sentado en el sofá, dándose cuenta que Scully estaba perdiendo tiempo en habitaciones distintas a la que él estaba sentado. Tenía destellos de sus movimientos entre el dormitorio y el pasillo, entrando y saliendo del baño. Estaba lavando ropa. Oyó la aspiradora y ella se atrincheró en la habitación de invitados. Al rato pudo oírla en la cocina limpiando. Pensó que todo se veía impecable la noche anterior.

Al parecer, había decidido ignorarlo. Bueno, eso era simplemente genial. Mulder decidió que iba a obligarla a notarlo.

 - ¡Hey, Scully! - Le gritó desde el sofá.

Scully se detuvo limpiando la mesada. Sus entrañas se agitaban por la humillación. - ¿Sí?

 - ¿Tienes hambre? - Preguntó Mulder. - ¿Quieres ir por algo para desayunar?

Seguro que deseaba ir a un algún lugar público para poder romper con ella con suavidad. - Um... no, no tengo hambre. ¿Por qué no vas y compras algo para ti?

Él se mostró escéptico. - ¿Qué quieres decir con que no tienes hambre? Debes estar muriéndote de hambre. Ni siquiera cenaste anoche.

 - Voy a comer más tarde, Mulder. - Le respondió con brusquedad. Quería estar sola. ¿Por qué no entendía eso?

Él suspiró. - ¿Quieres hablar de lo que el doctor Parenti te dijo?

Scully se congeló. Sintió un nudo de tristeza en su corazón. ¿Cómo podía pedirle a Mulder que la apoyara con otro intento de IVF después de lo que había sucedido entre ellos? De repente, la idea de crear un niño venía con muchas más implicaciones que no estaba dispuesta a pensar, y mucho menos a hablar. - En realidad no, no en este momento. - Dijo después de una larga pausa.

Santo cielo. Si alguien podía ganar un PhD (Doctorado en Filosofia “Doctor of Philosophy”) en: Represión y Evitación, era ella. _Uh... mira quién habla, amigo_. Mulder suspiró. Scully claramente sólo quería que se fuera. Recogió sus zapatillas que había dejado junto al sofá la noche anterior, y se las puso. Apagó el televisor y caminó hacia el perchero para agarrar su chaqueta.

 - Está bien, así que... supongo que te veré esta noche, Scully. Te recojo a las 18:30, ¿no? - Dijo Mulder en la puerta del apartamento, mirando a la cocina.

¿Por qué iba a volver más tarde? No tenía ni idea de lo que estaba hablando. - ¿Qué quieres decir?

 - “The FBI Community Service Awards Banquet” - Respondió. - Recibimos un Premio al Servicio Público, ¿recuerdas?

Scully parpadeó, mirando hacia la mesada. - ¿Eso es esta noche?

 - Yeah. En el Capital Hilton, 19:30. ¿Lo olvidaste? Me preguntaste la semana pasada si podía recogerte para ir juntos, ¿recuerdas?

Scully suspiró. Se había olvidado por completo. Ni siquiera había comprado un vestido. Ni había hecho una cita para el salón de belleza. Y se supone que subir al escenario y aceptar un premio, y hacer frente a la habitación con algún tipo de expresión. ¿Qué iba a decir? ¿Qué iba a llevar? Supuso que podría pasar la tarde preparándose.

 - No tienes que venir por mí, Mulder. Puedo conducir.

 - Scully, ¿por qué iríamos en dos coches? No me importa venir por ti. Ya te dije que lo haría.

 - Porque no es justo para ti. Manejar hasta tu casa, prepararte, volver manejando hasta aquí por mí... Te puedo encontrar allí, Mulder. No hay problema.

Ni siquiera lo miraba mientras hablaba. Él empezó a sentir una rabia burbujeando en la boca del estómago.

 - Scully, voy a recogerte. Voy a venir por ti. - Dijo con firmeza. - Voy a estar aquí a las 18:30, ¿ok?

Él la miraba fijamente. Ella todavía se negaba a mirarlo. No sabía qué más decirle. Había muchas otras cosas que quería decirle, pero no sabía cómo. Odiaba su silencio. Él preferiría que se volviera loca, y emocional, y le dijera todas las razones por las que la noche anterior había sido el error más grande que ella jamás había cometido. Él, al menos, podría discutir con ella, plantear sus objeciones, y podrían arruinar o no esta cosa como cualquier otra diferencia de opinión que alguna vez habían tenido. Pero ante su silencio, su distancia, él no tenía armas para defenderse. Esta era su ley de frío hielo, logrando que se le congelara el corazón.

 - Está bien, Mulder. - Respondió secamente, sin levantar la vista de la mesa de la cocina que estaba limpiando.

Él suspiró abriendo la puerta, y después de una última mirada dolorosa al sofá, donde Scully había volado a su regazo invitándolo a su cama, se fue.

Cuando los codos de Scully cayeron sobre la mesa, ella bajó la cabeza, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

 

CONTINUARÁ…


	27. “Las ideas de Mulder pueden estar un poco por lo fuera, pero él es un gran agente”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mulder y Scully asisten al FBI Community Service Awards Banquet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Depeche Mode – “Soothe My Soul”
> 
> I'm coming for you  
> When the sun goes down  
> I'm coming for you  
> When there's no one around
> 
> I come to your house  
> Break down the door  
> Girl, I'm shaking  
> I need more
> 
> There's only one way to soothe my soul  
> There's only one way to soothe my soul  
> Only one way  
> Only one way
> 
> I'm coming for you  
> I need to feel your skin  
> I'm coming for you  
> To stop this crawling
> 
> I'm taking my place  
> By your side  
> I'm not leaving  
> Until I'm satisfied
> 
> There's only one way to soothe my soul  
> There's only one way to soothe my soul  
> Only one way  
> Only one way
> 
> I'm coming for you  
> My body's hungry  
> I'm coming for you  
> Like a junkie
> 
> I can't stop  
> Desire in me  
> I'm not waiting  
> Patiently
> 
> There's only one way to soothe my soul  
> There's only one way to soothe my soul  
> Only one way  
> Only one way
> 
> There's only one way to soothe my soul

A las 18:15 horas del sábado 2 de octubre, Scully estaba lista para ir al: “FBI Community Service Awards Banquet”, su gabardina de lana gris carbón sobre su nuevo vestido, los zapatos impecables, y ella caminaba por su apartamento esperando a Mulder. Se sentía nerviosa, incómoda, asustada, ansiosa, emocionada, llena de esperanza. Se preguntó si esta noche saldría todo bien u horrible. Se preguntó si las cosas volverían a la normalidad entre ellos o si las cosas cambiarían para siempre. Al principio, la había espantado el pensamiento del banquete. Había caído en un momento horrible, no tenía nada que celebrar el día después de enterarse los resultados de su intento de IVF. Pero ahora que sabía que la IVF había fracasado, el estar en una gran sala llena de gente, la mayoría de las cuales no conocía particularmente bien y por lo tanto su conversación podría limitarse a una pequeña charla no personal, le pareció una buena distracción a los pensamientos asfixiantes que estaban haciendo estragos en su mente.

A las 18:25 en punto, Mulder llamó a su puerta. Scully se quedó allí, congelada, mirando la puerta. Una sensación de mariposas llenó su estómago, pero después de tomar una respiración profunda, la abrió.

Él estaba allí de pie, usaba una gabardina negra, pudo ver el corbatín de su smoking sobresaliendo por el cuello. Ella le dio una sonrisa a medias. - Hola.

Mulder se quedó mirándola fijo. Sus ojos vagaron por debajo de su brillante pelo, llevaba un peinado alto; sus ojos, con maquillaje ahumado; sus labios rojos y húmedos; los pendientes que colgaban de sus lóbulos, brillaban en la luz; el abrigo oscuro abrazando su figura; sus piernas cubiertas por medias de nylon negras, sus zapatos stiletto negros con detalles en azul, la recorrió entera volviendo a sus ojos. Su cerebro se volvió difuso.

 - ¿Mulder?

Él parpadeó, tratando de concentrarse. - Hey... Sí, ¿estás lista?

Scully lo miró fijamente, y Mulder pensó que podría haber visto un destello momentáneo de picardía en sus ojos. - Sí, estoy lista.

Ella salió y cerró detrás de ella. Mientras caminaba por el pasillo hacia el ascensor, Mulder caminaba detrás, mirando la suave piel de su cuello, expuesta ahora con ese peinado, y la costura negra recta de las medias de nylon en la parte posterior de sus piernas desaparecían en sus talones, Dios, usaba liguero. Él gimió internamente. Iba a ser una noche larga.

Unos rápidos siete minutos en coche les tomó llegar del edificio de Scully al Capital Hilton en el centro de DC. Cuando llegaron al lobby del hotel, Scully se excusó para ir el baño. Mulder se acercó a la mesa de registro, sacando su tarjeta de identificación.

 - Fox Mulder y Dana Scully. - Le dijó al encargado, un hombre de mediana edad también vestido con un esmoquin.

El encargado miró la insignia de Mulder, y luego escaneó su lista de nombres. - Sí, te tengo aquí. Mesa 13. Oh, veo que eres uno de los ganadores del premio. Felicitaciones.

 - Gracias. - Dijo Mulder. Luego se dirigió al guardarropa a la derecha de la mesa para dejar su abrigo.

 - ¿Cómo te va, Spooky? - Dijo una voz familiar detrás de él.

Mulder giró para encontrarse con la presencia no deseada del agente Tom Colton allí de pie mirándolo. Se quedó mirándolo sin decir nada, y antes de poder pensar algo para decirle al chico, vio que la mirada de Colton se dirigía más allá de él. Mulder se volvió y se quedó boquiabierto.

Scully estaba caminando hacia ellos con sus stilettos negros abrazando su pequeño bolso con brillantes detalles en azul, y un negro vestido de correas spaguetti que le llegaba unas tres pulgadas por encima de las rodillas y mostraba lo suficiente como para hacer que el corazón de Mulder comenzara a golpear con fuerza. Sintió la contracción de su sexo dentro de sus pantalones mientras la veía acercarse a ellos. Oh Dios. Esta iba a ser una noche muy larga.

 - ¡Y aquí está la señora Spooky! - Dijo Colton a Scully, aunque de una forma divertida.

 - Hola, Tom. - Ella rodó los ojos. Volvió su atención a Mulder, y el corazón le dio un vuelco cuando lo vió con su smoking negro.

 - Hola, Dana - dijo Colton, sonriendo y meneando las cejas.

Mulder no sabía que era más irritante. El “señora Spooky” o su “Dana”. Sólo sabía que quería alejarse de Tom Colton tan pronto como fuera posible.

 - Estamos en la Mesa 13, Scully. - Susurró con impaciencia. Ella podía decir que por su tono quería que se alejaran del lobby y de Colton, más específicamente.

 - Voy. Supongo que te veré en el interior, Tom. - Le dijo Scully, cuando se volvió hacia las puertas dobles abiertas que llevaban a la sala de banquetes.

Tom le hizo un guiño. - Será mejor que lo creas, Dana. Nos vemos, Spooky. - Colton se fue a saludar a otros colegas.

 _Dana, mi culo_. Mulder se quedó allí, lanzando una mirada gélida a la espalda de Colton mientras este se alejaba. Scully extendió la mano y lo tomó del brazo. - ¿Estás listo?

Él se quedó mirando la mano de su compañera, sosteniendo suavemente su antebrazo, y luego la miró a la cara. Era la primera vez que lo tocaba desde la noche anterior. Scully se sonrojó, sacando rápidamente su mano y apartando la mirada de él. Ella se volvió y entró en la sala de banquetes. La habitación estaba decorada en azul y plata, con un escenario en la parte delantera, una alfombra en medio que llevaba hasta el podio con la insignia del FBI y mesas a los costados de esta para unas mil personas.

Mientras caminaban hacia su mesa cerca del escenario, Scully escuchaba continuamente: “Hey, Spooky” Y tantas veces su sangre comenzaba a hervir de rabia. Deseaba que los otros agentes abrieran los ojos y dieran a Mulder el respeto y admiración que se merecía. Él simplemente rodaba los ojos o devolvía una mirada en blanco en dirección a donde estaba siendo llamado. Había oído ese nombre durante 13 largos años, desde la academia. No había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto, y nunca le había parecido digno de preocupación, ni que valiese la pena pelear por el sobrenombre. Sin embargo, demasiados agentes masculinos habían dicho un: “Hola, Dana” para su gusto, y a la mayoría de ellos ni él ni Scully sabían el nombre o le reconocían la cara siquiera.

Cuando se abrieron camino a través del cuarto y estaban llegando a su mesa, fueron detenidos por Skinner.

 - Hey, me alegro de haberlos encontrado antes de que comience esta cosa. - Dijo mientras se acercaba a ellos, llevaba un pin con la bandera en la solapa de su esmoquin.

 - Hola, señor. - Scully lo saludó. Mulder se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

 - Escucha, acerca de este Premio al Servicio Público, este “Public Service Award”... - Skinner vaciló. - El Director Adjunto decidió que como el premio se les está dando a los dos, como una unidad, no necesitan subir los dos al escenario. Y la pregunta es cuál de ustedes va a recibir el premio y decir algunas palabras.

 - Y con eso te refieres a la Agente Scully. - dijo Mulder.

Scully se volvió dándole una mirada sorprendida, y luego se giró hacia Skinner. - Pero señor, en realidad yo no hice nada en el banco. Fue Mulder quien detuvo a Bernard Oates. Fue Mulder quien prestó el servicio público. Yo realmente no hice mucho... verdaderamente no hice nada allí.

 - Bueno, el Director Adjunto dijo que no quiere a Mulder allí arriba hablando de Pamela Hamilton y relatando la trama de un episodio de Twilight Zone (La dimensión desconocida). - Explicó Skinner con cierta molestia.

Mulder suspiró y negó con la cabeza. Scully lanzó una mirada de enojo en dirección a Skinner, y comenzó a caminar hacia la Mesa 13, con su compañero tras su espalda.

Ella llegó a la mesa primero, Mulder fue detenido por su amigo, el agente Danny Valladeo. Estaba agradecida que por lo menos hubiese una cara amable en la sala por su bien. Caminó alrededor de la mesa para encontrar su lugar y el de Mulder, al ubicar la tarjeta con el: <Dana Scully> \- impreso en ella, se sentó y puso su clutch en la mesa. Echó un vistazo a la tarjeta del lugar a su izquierda, para ver <Peyton Ritter> Anudó su estómago. ¡Oh no, carajo! No podía ser. Miró a su derecha, esperando ver la tarjeta del lugar con el nombre: <Fox Mulder> pero en cambio la tarjeta impresa decía: <Spooky> Scully sentía las lágrimas de rabia calientes llenando sus ojos. _Pendejos_. De alguna manera, esa noche parecía un evento planeado por el Director Adjunto simplemente como una manera de pegarle a Mulder. Tomó su clutch, sacó su pluma de fieltro negro, agarró su tarjeta de ubicación, la giró y escribió:  <Sra. Spooky>.

Mulder finalmente dejó a Danny y fue a sentarse junto a Scully. Echó un vistazo a su tarjeta de ubicación y luego a la de ella, lo que claramente estaba escrito había sido con su puño y letra.

 - ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

 - Solidaridad. - Respondió ella de forma cortante.

Mulder sonrió. - ¡Vamos Equipo!

Scully se rió entre dientes.

*****

Apenas habían pasado unos pocos minutos de las 19:00 horas cuando el agente especial Peyton Ritter de la Oficina de New York se acercó a la Mesa 13 y se sentó en el asiento asignado. Se quedó mirando la silla vacía a su lado y luego levantó la vista para ver a Mulder sentado en la silla siguiente. Palideció. Mulder lo miraba fijamente

Ritter se aclaró la garganta. - Agente Mulder. Así que... eh, ¿dónde está Dana?

 _¿Es en serio? Tienes que estar jodiéndome de verdad_. - La agente Scully está por las mesas de Quántico hablando con sus amigos.

Ritter asintió. - ¿Y que hay de ti? ¿No tienes amigos por aquí?

 - No. - Respondió de manera cortante. - Bueno, no, eso no es cierto, tengo un amigo. Y ella está dando un recorrido social.

Ritter lo miró. - Bueno... está bien, entonces.

Mulder se preguntó si el imbécil del Director Adjunto puso Ritter junto a Scully a propósito. Cuanto más pensaba en ello, más plausible le parecía la idea.

 - ¿Le gustaría tener más de un amigo aquí? - Una voz femenina familiar hizo la pregunta detrás de él.

Mulder y Ritter giraron para ver a la agente Natalie Black, con un vestido de cóctel sin tirantes color rojo, su larga cascada de pelo castaño oscuro sobre un hombro. Él parpadeó mientras ella se sentaba en la silla de Scully, poniéndose de lado para mirarlo de frente, cruzando las piernas, y dándole la espalda a Ritter.

 - Hola, agente Black. - La saludó Mulder cortésmente.

 - Pensé que ya te había dicho que me llamaras Natalie. - Susurró sonriéndole. - Te ves muy bien con ese esmoquin. Y, uh... Realmente extraño verte en el bullpen.

Ante esto, Ritter se inclinó para mirar a su alrededor, y arqueó las cejas a Mulder. Mulder se negó a hacer contacto visual con él.

Scully disfrutaba pasar el tiempo con los patólogos de Quantico y el personal de laboratorio, riendo y hablando de su vida, las familias, el trabajo. Los había conocido desde que había ingresado a la Academia, hacía mucho tiempo, casi nueve años, y era muy aficionada a pasar tiempo con ellos. Todos la felicitaron por el premio, a ella y a Mulder, y le dijeron que les gustaría animar la cuestión cuando los llamaran por sus nombres y subieran al escenario serían los más ruidosos del salón, prometieron. Se sentía agradecida, ya que nunca se habían burlado de su trabajo en los X Files ni de Mulder. Se volvió para mirar hacia su mesa, y se encontró con que Natalie estaba sentada en su silla, con las piernas cruzadas de manera sensual hacia Mulder. Scully se excusó con sus amigos, y se dirigió a su mesa de manera posesiva.

 - ¿Vas a hacer algo después de esto? - Natalie le preguntó sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos.

Mulder le dirigió una mirada de perplejidad. - ¿Qué quieres decir?

 - ¿Vas a ir a alguna de las fiestas que organizaron los Departamentos del Bureau?

Sacudió la cabeza negativamente. - No soy una persona de fiestas. No he estado en una desde la Universidad.

 - Yeah... Estaba pensando en saltarme las fiestas también. - Respondió Natalie. - Um... aún... me gustaría hacer algo divertido después de esto, sin embargo.

Mulder asintió.

 - ¿Quieres que... tal vez... un poco de compañía esta noche? Podríamos pasar el rato después juntos. Tal vez... ¿en tu casa?

Mulder parpadeó. Ritter se inclinó de vuelta en su silla y le lanzó una mirada salvaje que Mulder volvió a ignorar.

 - Hola, Natalie. - Scully había regresado a la mesa.

 - ¡Oh, hola Dana! - Dijo Natalie, sonriente parándose dándole un sincero abrazo. - Te ves hermosa esta noche.

Scully sonrió. - Gracias. Tú también.

 - ¡Gracias! - Se sonrojó mirando hacia Mulder. - Bueno, supongo que debo ir a mi mesa... Está allí por alguna parte. - Movió la mano hacia la izquierda del escenario. Luego apretó el bíceps de Mulder, diciendo: - Avísame sobre esta noche. - Antes de abandonar la mesa.

Scully se volvió dedicándole una mirada incrédula a Mulder, pero antes de que él pudiera decir nada, Ritter se había puesto de pie detrás de ella.

 - ¿Dana? - Murmuró.

Ella se volvió hacia él. - Agente Ritter. - Lo saludó.

 - Realmente me gustaría que me llamaras Peyton. Solo Peyton.

Mulder hervía.

 - Realmente me gustaría que no me hubieses disparado

Él la miró asombrado. Abrió y cerró la boca sin saber que responder. Mulder se echó a reír.

Scully le sonrió a Ritter. - Estoy bromeando.

Ritter dejó escapar una risa nerviosa. - Gracioso... Escucha... Lo siento mucho, de verdad. Siento lo que pasó. Pensé en llamarte o enviarte un mail, pero simplemente eso me parecía demasiado impersonal. Quería ser capaz de pedirte disculpas de nuevo en persona, ya sabes, cuando no estuvieses sentanda en una cama de hospital... Realmente lo siento. Si tu hubieses... - Suspiró ruidosamente. - Nunca podría haber vivido conmigo mismo.

 - Disculpa aceptada. - Le dijo Scully, sonriendo.

 - Bueno, no he terminado aún... También quiero pedirte disculpas por la forma en la que actué, la forma en que te traté cuando estábamos trabajando en el caso. Fui muy irrespetuoso contigo, y me siento mal por eso. Puede que no lo haya puesto en el informe, porque realmente no necesitaba que todos en el trabajo me miraran como si fuera un lunático, pero... Tenías razón sobre Fellig... Quiero disculparme por mi actitud con eso también.

Ella asintió. - Disculpa aceptada de nuevo. Entonces, ¿qué te trae al banquete?

 - Oh, soy uno de los Premios al Servicio Público. Atrapamos a Matthew Eric Stern.

Scully lo miró, impresionada. - Él estaba en la lista de los más buscados por el FBI. Integraba el Top Ten. ¿Fuiste tú?

 - Síp. - Ritter le preguntó, sonriéndo. - Uh... ¿puedo conseguirte una copa en el bar?

Ella vaciló. - Claro... me gustaría tomar una copa de Chianti.

 - Está en camino. - Contestó Ritter entusiasmo. - Te ves muy hermosa, por cierto.

Scully le dio una media sonrisa. - Uh... gracias.

Mulder los miró irritado. ¿Qué carajo estaba pasando aquí?

Ritter se alejó caminando hacia la barra. Scully se sentó en su silla y se volvió hacia su compañero, él la miraba fijamente.

 - ¿Por qué eres amable con él, Scully? Él te disparó. Casi te mató. - De pronto recordó el cuerpo desnudo de Scully frente a él, y se vio a si mismo pasando la mano sobre ella, para acariciar la cicatriz que la bala de Ritter le había dejado.

Ella lo miró fijamente. - Sí, Mulder. Él me disparó. Y fue un accidente. Los accidentes ocurren. Yo TE disparé, Mulder. ¡Y eso fue a propósito!

 - Dos situaciones completamente diferentes, Scully.

Ella rodó los ojos. Él gruñó para sus adentros.

Ritter regresó. - Aquí está tu copa de vino, Dana.

Mulder le lanzó una mirada gélida. Un “Dana” más saliendo de él y le iba a perforar, a este payaso, la garganta.

Cuando Ritter se sentó, los demás ocupantes de la mesa y los demás compañeros galardonados, se sentaron también. El programa estaba a punto de comenzar.

 

*****

Dos horas habían pasado ya, los premios se estaban repartiendo y los discursos estaban yendo por el camino correcto, la proyección de vídeos especiales mostraban lo que el FBI había hecho el pasado año a través de las donaciones de caridad, proyectos comunitarios y programas de asistencia a las víctimas. Mulder hubiera estado mortalmente aburrido si Scully no estuviese sentada a su lado. Aunque ella no hablaba mucho con él, y seguía levantándose continuamente para hablar con algún conocido en otra mesa o iba al tocador. Parecía inquieta. Tal vez no quería estar cerca de él. Trató de empujar ese pensamiento lejos de su mente.

Pero Mulder podía mirarla cuando estaba sentada a su lado en la mesa. Notó cómo sus pequeñas manos se movían sobre la mesa delante de ella, de su bolso a su copa de vino, o a la copa de agua, sus pequeñas muñecas unidas a sus brazos firmes y fuertes, los brazos redondos, su reloj de oro brillando en su mano izquierda, la piel lechosa de los hombros y el cuello. Fantaseaba con besar ese cuello nuevamente mientras iba empujando esas correas spaguettis por sus hombros. Había notado su escote, las cimas de sus pechos temblando con el movimiento. El pensamiento de que él nunca volvería a poder tocar sus pechos suaves, perfectamente redondos, o chupar un tenso pezón rosa con su boca y lengua lo llenó de angustia. Deseó poder leer su mente. Si alguna vez hubo un maldito momento en que le gustaría poder tener esa habilidad nuevamente, este era sin duda el exacto.

Los Subdirectores Alvin Kersh y Gregory Roberts subieron al podio para presentar a los siguientes galardonados con el Premio al Servicio Público. ¡Oh, no! Scully se volvió para mirar a Mulder. Sus ojos se encontraron con los suyos. Ambos se dieron entre sí miradas de consternación. Claro. Por supuesto que este iba a ser su premio. Kersh y Roberts hablaron sobre el Cradock Marine Bank, sobre la vida de más de 35 personas en el interior del banco ese día, empleados y clientes, y ni hablar de los millones de dólares en daños a la propiedad impedido, debido a dos agentes que imposibilitaron que Bernard Oates utilizara la bomba que llevaba atada a su pecho. Y ahora Bernard Oates iba a permanecer en la cárcel por un tiempo muy largo.

 - Este Premio al Servicio Público es para la Agente Especial Dana Scully y el Agente Especial Fox Mulder. - Finalizó Kersh.

Gregory Roberts interrumpió agregando. - ¿A quién estoy seguro que la mayoría de ustedes conoce, o están más familiarizados con su nombre real: “Spooky”.

Algunas risas se escucharon esparcidas por todo el lugar. Mulder negó con la cabeza y suspiró. Scully sintió una inundación de ira caliente llenando su estómago, como lava fundida.

 - De todas formas... - Kersh continuó, dedicándole una mirada de reojo pedernal a Roberts, que parecía bastante satisfecho de sí mismo. - Nos gustaría llamar a la Agente Especial Dana Scully al estrado para recoger su merecido premio.

Los aplausos estallaron, sobre todo del grupo de mesas donde se encontraban las diferentes Secciónes de Quántico. Allí todos estaban dando a Scully una ovación de pie, gritando, silbando y aplaudiendo. Mulder le sonrió dulcemente. Ella se levantó. Durante la mayor parte del día, había estado aterrorizada de subir al escenario y tenía la esperanza de que Mulder iba a ser el que hablaría de los dos. No tenía ni idea de lo que diría sobre lo que pasó en el banco. En parte porque realmente no entendía plenamente cómo Mulder sabía que Oates tenía una bomba y que Pamela Hamilton era la que podía detenerlo. Y desde que habían llegado a la sede, todos habían conspirado para que se sintiese cada vez más y más furiosa durante el transcurso de la noche. Pero al acercarse al escenario, ya no se sentía nerviosa en absoluto. La indignación justificada la guió todo el camino.

Chocó intencionalmente contra el lado derecho de Roberts al pasar junto a él, sin siquiera detenerse a mirarlo o saludarlo. Kersh le entregó a Scully la placa con su nombre y el de Mulder grabado. _Gracias a Dios, que habían dejado el “Spooky” fuera_ , pensó con amargura. Luego se acercó al podio y bajó la placa. Para su incomodidad notó que el auditorio completo estaba observándola.

 - Gracias. Um... Yo realmente no hice nada en el Cradock Marine Bank. Quiero decir, estaba allí, pero sólo hice lo que el Agente Mulder me dijo que hiciera. No tenía ni idea de por qué me pidió que sacara a Pamela Hamilton de su coche aparcado fuera del banco, pero lo hice de todos modos, sin cuestionamientos. Porque sé que, por mucho que me irrita eso a veces, el Agente Mulder tiende a estar en lo cierto acerca de cosas la mayoría de las veces... Casi todas las veces, en realidad. Es increíblemente molesto vivir con eso.

Las risas se oyeron en casi toda la audiencia. Mulder se rió entre dientes.

 - No tengo ni idea de cómo funciona su cerebro, cómo es capaz de hacer conexiones y averiguar la verdad sobre la base de sus instintos, y cómo logra esa habilidad para leer a la gente como si fuesen libros y las situaciones... Por algo él es el increible perfilista que es, por algo sus teorías y perfiles sobre Asesinos en Serie siguen siendo ejemplo y método de estudio en Quántico.

Scully suspiró. Miró a su mesa, y sus ojos se encontraron con lo de Mulder. Él la miraba fijamente.

 - Um... trabajar con el Agente Mulder es un reto difícil, frustrante, exasperante... aterrador y... emocionante. Él me ha llevado más lejos de lo que nadie lo ha logrado. Él me empujó mentalmente, emocionalmente, espiritualmente. Abrió mis ojos y me despertó; me permitió alcanzar un conocimiento del mundo que me rodea del que no tenía ni idea antes.

Mulder se sentó más derecho, los ojos muy abiertos, mirando fijamente a Scully. No esperaba esto.

 - Por eso creo que el Servicio Público real es que alguien como el Agente Mulder sea parte del FBI. Alguien con su brillantez, su pasión, su agudo sentido de la justicia, su empatía, su bondad inherente. Es a causa de estas cosas que Bernard Oates fue incapaz de detonar esa bomba. Creo que todos en esta sala deberían estar agradecidos de que el Agente Mulder esté aquí, y deberían estar orgullosos de todo lo que ha logrado... Yo sé que lo estoy... Gracias.

La habitación estaba en silencio mientras Scully se alejaba del podio, hasta que las diferentes Secciones de Quántico comenzaron con los vítores, chiflidos y aplausos, y casi todos los demás, finalmente, comenzaron a aplaudir también.

Mulder se revolvió en su silla, aturdido, mientras ella caminaba fuera del escenario y fue conducida por una puerta lateral para que le tomen una fotografía. Ahora que Scully había abandonado el escenario, su ira se había disipado y sentía su estómago retorciéndose por el nerviosismo. Ahora todos ellos lo sabían. Todo el mundo en esa habitación sabía lo que ella sentía por él. Oh Dios. Posó incómoda al momento que le tomaban la foto para el boletín del FBI y los periódicos locales, cuando se liberó esquivando a los agentes que se acercaban a saludarla se apresuró a volver a su mesa con la placa.

El agente Ritter la observó cuando ella se sentó, sin saber muy bien qué decirle. - Bueno...Ese fue... un discurso... - dijo.

Scully no se molestó en darle una respuesta. Miró a Mulder a los ojos.

 - Pensé que ibas a hablar sobre Bernard y Pam, y la bomba en el banco. - Le dijo, con una mirada de perplejidad.

Scully suspiró. _Bueno, casi todos._

Más tarde, mientras Mulder estaba haciendo su camino de regreso a la mesa desde el cuarto de baño, miró el reloj: 22:23 horas.

 - ¿Mulder?

Se dio la vuelta para ver a la agente Natalie Black. Deseaba que esta chica lo dejara solo.

 - Así que... ¿te gustaría salir un rato esta noche? - Preguntó, sonriendo. Sus ojos color chocolate lo miraban sugestivos.

Mulder suspiró. - Agente Black...

 - Natalie... Lo corrigió, deliberadamente, sin dejar de sonreír con la mirada.

Algo creció en él cada vez más haciéndolo sentir muy molesto. - Está bien, _Natalie_. Mira, tengo casi 38 años. Yo no salgo. Que tengas una buena noche.

Como Natalie se lo quedó mirando, Mulder caminó a propósito lejos de ella hacia su mesa. Cuando llegó se encontró con que Scully ya no estaba allí. Echó un vistazo a la sección de Quántico para ubicarla, pero no podía verla allí tampoco. Suspiró, y se sentó. No podía creer que todavía debía soportar otros largos 30 minutos más o menos hasta que esa basura se acabara. Miró la placa que Scully había dejado sobre la mesa. Ella la había puesto frente a su silla. Supuso que ella pensó que realmente le pertenecía a él. Luego se dio cuenta de que había un trozo de papel doblado debajo, a continuación, lo sacó rápidamente. La letra era de Scully con la misma tinta negra que había usado para escribir su tarjeta de ubicación.

<<Mulder: quería irme a casa, pero no quería obligarte a salir temprano por mi culpa. En caso de que hayas hecho planes para después con Natalie. Voy a tomar un taxi para ir a casa, así que no te preocupes por mí. Nos vemos el lunes por la mañana en la oficina.>>

¿Por qué demonios iba a querer quedarse allí un minuto más sin ella? No quería estar ahí si ella no lo estaba. ¿Natalie? Por el amor de Dios. Y... ¿qué demonios? _¿Lunes?_ ¿Por qué habría que esperar hasta el lunes para verla? Eso eran dos días a partir de ahora. Él no esperaría dos putos días para ver a Scully.

Con la ira comenzando a levantarse en la boca del estómago, tomó la placa y colocó la nota de Scully en su bolsillo. Al bajar la mirada, vio la tarjeta de ubicación, con su escrito a mano. <Sra. Spooky>. La miró fijamente, antes de tomarla y rápidamente se la metió al bolsillo junto a la nota. Mulder se dirigió hacia el lobby para recuperar su abrigo, salió del hotel y se dirigió a Georgetown con todos sus pensamientos en Scully y en ese vestido con correas de spaguetti negro llenando su mente.

 

CONTINUARÁ….

 


	28. “Radar Love”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mulder se aparece en el apartamento de Scully después del Banquet
> 
> Este capitulo contiene material sexual explicito.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Active Child – “Calling in the Name of Love”
> 
> She was someone that you wanted  
> Someone that you'll never know now  
> And I know you want reasons  
> For going down  
> And now I'm falling  
> Into this world I don't know  
> Can't go home  
> Home to the ghost
> 
> Keep it all with you  
> You can take it but you're never gonna see  
> All the lies that were spoken  
> Fixin' me to leave  
> But did we waste it  
> I want somebody to believe  
> That we were falling  
> Into the world  
> We tore the wings where we belong  
> And you're never gonna know until she's gone
> 
> That's why I'm still calling  
> Calling in the name of love  
> Never stop calling  
> Calling in the name of love  
> That's why I'm still calling  
> Calling in the name of love  
> Never stop calling  
> Calling in the name of love
> 
> It took three whole years to fall apart  
> And another ten years to mend our hearts
> 
> Is there someone that you're wanting  
> Is there someone that you cannot live without  
> And I know you want reasons  
> But you never even had a doubt  
> And now you're falling  
> Into a river of the reasons that you cannot recall  
> You still hold on  
> Onto the ghost
> 
> Of another past lover  
> Someone that you never understood  
> Even when it went sideways  
> Intentions were always good
> 
> Maybe it was true  
> I want so badly to believe  
> We were holding  
> Into the world we tore the wings where we belong  
> And you're never gonna know until she's gone
> 
> That's why I'm still calling  
> Calling in the name of love  
> Never stop calling  
> Calling in the name of love  
> That's why I'm still calling  
> Calling in the name of love  
> Never stop calling  
> Calling in the name of love
> 
> It took three whole years to fall apart  
> And another ten years to mend our hearts

Scully colgó su abrigo y se quitó los zapatos apenas ingresó al departamento, dejó su bolso y las llaves sobre la mesita cercana a la puerta. Entró a la cocina y pensó en tomar un té. Se preguntó cómo reaccionaría Mulder a su nota. Estaría enojado, sabía que lo estaría. ¿Pero entonces, qué? ¿Sería él el que llamaría? ¿La ignoraría? Esperaba que él reaccionara de la manera que deseaba. De cualquier manera, lo único que sabía era que no podía soportar estar sentada en esa mesa con él por más tiempo. Podía sentir la forma en que la miraba; un hormigueo la recorría, la sensación de deseo se había despertado en su centro desde que había ido por ella esa tarde, y acompañado durante toda la velada haciendo que se retorciera en su asiento. Por eso había inventado mil excusas para levantarse y alejarse de esa mesa.

Entró al cuarto de baño, vació su vejiga, se quitó los pendientes, y estaba a punto de tomar todas las horquillas del pelo cuando oyó un fuerte golpe en la puerta. Se quedó inmóvil, mirando su reflejo en el espejo. Varias emociones la golpeaban a la vez cuando una pequeña sonrisa estalló en su cara: el miedo, la ansiedad, la emoción, la excitación.

Fue a abrir la puerta, se encontró a un Mulder visiblemente enojado mirándola. Ella descubrió que estaba reprimiendo el deseo de reír.

 - Me abandonaste maldita sea! – le reclamó, mientras pasaba junto a ella e ingresaba al apartamento.

 - Bueno, ya sabes lo que se siente. - Scully bromeó, antes de cerrar y bloquear la puerta.

Él frunció los labios. - Quiero hablar.

 - ¿Sí? ¿Sobre qué? - Respondió ella, de la forma más mordaz destilando el mayor sarcasmo que pudo.

Mulder sintió la ira caliente subiendo por su cuerpo. De pronto tuvo la imperiosa necesidad de decirle algo hiriente, algo chocante, algo que llevara a una pelea. Estaba harto del silencio, la distancia. Si él lograba cansarla y hacerla enojar, tal vez lo gritara. Por lo menos estarían hablando, incluso si ese era el argumento.

La miró arrojando dagas sobre ella. - No es de extrañar que Jerse intentara arrojarte dentro de su incinerador.

Scully lo miró fijamente, sin habla. Y entonces hizo algo que él no se esperaba. Se echó a reír. - ¡Oh, Dios mío, Mulder! - dijo a través de su risa. Y luego al ver la mirada atónita en el rostro de su compañero comenzó a reír más fuerte, aferrándose a su lado y enjugándose las lágrimas que se escapaban de sus ojos. Con los minutos, su risa cesó y ella comenzó a tratar de recuperar el aliento, la punzada en su lado comenzaba a disiparse.

 - ¿Quieres arrojarme dentro de tu incinerador, Mulder? - Scully se rió entre dientes, cuando finalmente su respiración se calmó. Y entonces lo vio de nuevo, la travesura en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Ella cerró los ojos junto con él, al abrirlos notó que las pupilas de Mulder se habían dilatado y su respiración se había acelerado. Se miraron el uno al otro.

 - No. - Respondió él, sin romper la intensa mirada. – Lo que quiero es cogerte en el sofá.

La boca de Scully se abrió, a medida que el deseo caliente se agrupaba en su centro despertándolo una vez más.

Y luego volaron el uno contra el otro, los brazos de Scully alrededor del cuello de Mulder, este con sus dos manos la tomó por debajo del trasero, apretándolo a través del vestido, levantándola, mientras ella cerraba las piernas alrededor de sus caderas. Scully tenía los labios en los suyos, besándolo apasionadamente. Él los acercó al sofá a oscuras, se sentó debajo, y ella se acomodó en su regazo, a horcajadas sobre él mientras Mulder le acomodaba su vestido, deslizándolo por sus muslos hasta las caderas. Al mismo tiempo que veía las correas de del liguero unidas a sus medias, y posaba sus manos alrededor de sus caderas apretando su trasero descubría que llevaba una tanga de seda, gimió con fuerza y el creciente bulto en sus pantalones se hizo más duro y más grueso.

 

Ella apretó su cuerpo contra su pecho, y él la abrazó con fuerza pegándola aún más a él. La lengua de Scully empezó a acariciar lentamente el labio inferior de Mulder, este gimió cuando ella finalmente entró en su boca, ya que empezó a mover sus caderas contra su erección. Puro deseo goteaba desde su centro, mientras él la sostenía por sus caderas y empujaba contra ella, su sexo ahora palpitante por el ida y vuelta sobre la dura erección que sobresalía de los pantalones del esmoquin.

Las manos de Scully fueron al corbatín de Mulder, desatándolo y tirándolo al suelo. A continuación, comenzó a desabrocharle la camisa blanca hasta abajo, cuando terminó de desprenderla tironeó de esta hasta que la liberó de los pantalones y se la quitó acariciando con suavidad sus hombros. La arrojó también al suelo. Sus manos fueron hasta su pecho firme, pasando sus dedos a través de la pequeña parcela de rizos suaves, antes de arrastrar sus manicuradas uñas a través de cada pezón. Él gimió abriendo la boca, y se alejó de sus labios para mirarla fijamente. Ella le sonrió.

 - Scully, ese vestido ha estado volviéndome loco toda la noche. - Mulder respiraba agitado, mientras sus manos se movían por sus caderas y comenzaba a desabrocharlo por la espalda, luego deslizó las correas hacia abajo fuera de sus brazos, dejando al descubierto sus pechos desnudos.

Ella todavía le sonreía. Recordó sus compras ese mismo día, cuando vio el vestido supo que a él le gustaría. Había estado razonando toda la tarde: si Mulder se hubiese sentido avergonzado, humillado o arrepentido, como ella, habría dejado su apartamento inmediatamente. Así que tal vez él no se arrepentía después de todo. Ella no quería que las cosas volviesen a la normalidad. Quería un cambio. El miedo seguía allí, y había una batalla constante dentro de su mente entre sus necesidades, deseos y sus miedos. Pero este era un cambio, y era mejor que nada. No sabía lo que significaba, o adónde podía conducir, pero era mejor que la alternativa. Estaba tratando desesperadamente de alejar sus inseguridades y esa voz molesta dentro de su cabeza, porque después de saber lo que era tener sexo con Mulder, no quería renunciar a el. Y en este momento, no quería tener conversaciones incómodas sobre sentimientos o algún tipo de complicada discusión acerca de lo que estaba pasando entre ellos. En este momento ella sólo quería que él la hiciese acabar, acabar y acabar.

 - Es por eso que lo compré esta tarde. - Susurró, inclinándose más cerca hasta que sus labios estaban tocando ligeramente los suyos. - Pagué 450 dólares por él, así que no quiero arruinarlo. - Levantó el vestido desde sus caderas, y lo arrojó al otro extremo del sofá.

Mulder la miró con sorpresa. ¿Scully había planeado esto esta mañana? - Y la, eh... - Jadeó. - ¿La tanga de seda con el liguero? ¿Las compraste hoy también?

Scully se mordió el labio inferior y asintió tímidamente. - Pensé que si las cosas iban bien esta noche, te gustaría verlas. - Le susurró al oído mordiendo su lóbulo para después lamerlo.

Él tenía una mirada de asombro, al recordar el banquete. - ¿Acaso... las cosas fueron bien esta noche?

 

Scully le sonrió al oído. - Yo diría que esto va bastante bien, ¿verdad? - Susurró besando su cuello.

Mulder se rió entre dientes.

Ella comenzó a moverse con más fuerza contra su sexo, su miembro lleno de sangre iba a explotar si seguía moviéndose de esa manera. Su compañera se pegó más a su pecho y le clavó la lengua en la oreja y comenzó a moverla haciendo que su cabeza comenzara a nadar y allí él perdió todo pensamiento racional. Si no se detenían pronto, iba a acabar en sus pantalones. Su boca volvió a sus labios rojos, con pasión comenzó a devorarlos. Aún podía sentir el sabor frutado del chianti en ella. Cuando sus cálidas manos comenzaron a acariciar sus pechos, apretando su peso en sus palmas y rodando sus pezones endurecidos entre sus dedos, él clavó su lengua aún más profundo en la boca de Scully.

El dolor palpitante de su clítoris, después de haber estado en modo Off, y con la excitación zumbando cerca casi toda la noche en su cuerpo, ahora era intolerable. Sus manos fueron a sus pantalones, desabrochándoselos, y después de levantar ligeramente las caderas fuera de su regazo, tiró de la cremallera con urgencia gimiendo. Él se liberó de su beso, para mirarla con asombro.

 - Mulder, ayúdameee. - Susurró en tono casi desesperado.

Su sexo duro palpitaba dolorosamente con sus palabras, levantó sus caderas para que ella le bajara los pantalones hasta las rodillas, colocándose un segundo después a horcajadas de nuevo. Mulder puso su mano izquierda en la cara de Scully, el pulgar en la mejilla y sus dedos sosteniéndole cabeza para poder mirarla a los ojos. Su otra mano se ubicó entre las piernas, empujando a un lado la tanga de seda negra, y la acarició intimamente, pasó sus dedos por su centro empapado, pasando sus jugos alrededor de su clítoris hinchado.

Scully comenzó a gemir balanceándose contra su mano, las suyas aferradas a sus hombros, Mulder no le permitía mover su cara lejos de la suya. Él quitó la mano de su centro, lo que la hizo jadear de nuevo, y sacó de su erección hinchada de sus boxer. Arrastró sus caderas para ubicarse más cerca, anhelando su sexo duro dentro de sus paredes interiores. Cuando miró a su compañero, una vez más, Scully, tuvo la sensación de que Mulder estaba buscando en su rostro algo mientras la miraba fijamente a los ojos.

 - ¿Scully? - Susurró, mientras lentamente comenzó a arrastrar la cabeza de su sexo arriba y abajo por su vagina.

Ella empezó a jadear retorciéndose en su regazo.

 - ¿Qué? - Ella gimió buscando más fricción contra su sexo.

Los ojos de Mulder se quedaron mirando fijamente su cara. - ¿De verdad quisiste decir todas esas cosas que dijiste sobre el escenario esta noche? ¿O sólo estabas tratando de ser mi gran defensora contra esas personas?

Las manos de Scully dejaron sus hombros, para acariciarle los lados de la cara con dulzura. - Quise decir cada palabra, Mulder. - Susurró. Entonces vio sus ojos, ardiendo de deseo llenándose, de pronto, de amor y afecto. Su corazón se hinchó.

Después de una última mirada penetrante a sus ojos azules, Mulder sonrió porque ella estaba abriéndose a él, a comparación de la pared que había puesto entre ellos esta mañana, le permitió entrar, y vio que decía la verdad. Le quitó la mano del rostro, para guiar las caderas de Scully a su erección. Ella se levantó ligeramente de su regazo, y luego se dejó caer enterrando su rigidez hasta el fondo dentro de su sexo.

Los ojos de Scully se abrieron con sorpresa mientras sus caderas convulsionaron contra él y ella gimió con fuerza abriendo la boca y tirando la cabeza hacia atrás. - Ooohhh, Muldeeeer, voy a acabar.

Él estaba sorprendido. - ¿Ya? - No podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo. Había estado tan distante esta mañana y no había hecho ninguna indicación en el banquete de que quería que esto sucediera. Y entonces cayó en la cuenta. _Esa nota._ ¿Scully sabía que iría a buscarla? ¿O sólo esperó que lo hiciera?

Ella cerró los ojos con fuerza, y después de sólo unos movimientos ascendentes de su sexo duro empujando contra su hinchado y palpitante clítoris, sus músculos se apretaron, y comenzó a gemir en voz alta hasta explotar; los brazos volaron alrededor del cuello de Mulder y se aferró a él mientras subía y cabalgaba las olas de placer en su regazo.

Una vez que ella había bajado de su orgasmo, él comenzó a moverse para tumbarla en el sofá.

 - No, espera, Mulder. No quiero ensuciar el sofá... Vamos a la habitación.

Se puso de pie, sacándose los pantalones del smoking que habían caído hasta sus tobillos pateando con ella en brazos, y la llevó, con los brazos y piernas de Scully en torno a él, hasta el dormitorio. Después de quitar el edredón y la sábana superior, Scully se tumbó en el colchón y observó como Mulder se quitaba los boxer y calcetines, antes de acostarse a su lado.

Lo obligó a que se acostara sobre su espalda y se sentó a horcajadas sobre sus caderas, se reclinó contra su pecho, para besarlo apasionadamente. Las manos de Mulder subieron entre ellos hasta acariciar sus pechos, luego sus manos fueron hasta su cintura, deslizando su cuerpo hacia arriba para que sus pechos llegaran a su boca. Comenzó a lamer en círculos alrededor de su pezón, dio vueltas hasta que comenzó a morderlos suavemente logrando que Scully gritara de placer, chupaba el pezón tenso hasta que se cansaba y su atención se dirigía al otro.

Ella gimió y se retorció contra él. Giró y miró hacia atrás para ver el sexo hinchado de Mulder, en posición de firme, mientras sus caderas embestían involuntariamente, tensándose por ella. Y Scully sabía lo que quería, pero de pronto sintió la inseguridad  abrumándola, la vergüenza y la humillación que había sentido esa mañana comenzó a brotar nuevamente. Pero no quería que la inseguridad o el miedo la hiciese retroceder en este momento. Así que luchó contra su propia inseguridad, y fue por ello.

Scully comenzó a deslizarse hacia abajo, quitando sus pechos de la cara de Mulder, para besarlo apasionadamente en la boca. Unos segundos después comenzó a hacer su camino descendente, besando y lamiendo su cuello, moviendo su boca sobre su pecho y arrastrando la lengua por su pezones sensibles. Él gimió y su mente se volvió papilla.

Siguió besando su cuerpo mientras bajaba hacia la pelvis, besó y arrastró su lengua a través de su firme estómago, mordió cerca de su ombligo y hundió su lengua en él haciendo que su compañero embista contra ella involuntariamente mientras la llamaba con un fuerte gemido. De repente él se dio cuenta lo que estaba a punto de hacer. _Oh, Dios mío_. Su sexo palpitaba dolorosamente. Pero entonces, imágenes de diversas escenas de películas para adultos aparecieron en su mente, imágenes donde los hombres le ofrecían a las mujeres sus penes, empujándolos contra sus caras y acabando en sus rostros. La idea de la inserción de Scully en una escena así le revolvió el estómago.

 - ¡Scully, espera! ¡Para! - Susurró deteniéndola con ambas manos.

Scully levantó sus labios del rastro de pelo oscuro que bajaba desde su ombligo. - ¿Quá está mal?

Mulder estaba respirando pesadamente, y vaciló. Pensó en decirle la verdadera razón, pero luego rápidamente cambió de opinión.

 - Nada. Eso no es justo lo que quiero, quiero que estés aquí arriba, conmigo. - Dijo, después de sentarse tirando de ella hacia él.

Scully le dio una mirada escéptica. No había conocido a ningún hombre que rechazara la estimulación oral. Pero luego él puso su boca sobre la de ella y dejó de pensar. Mulder pensó en cómo había fantaseado esa mañana sobre las diferentes maneras en las que deseaba tenerla, y giró su cuerpo para que ella quedara debajo de él. Se recreó en besarla mientras se ubicaba entre sus piernas haciendo fricción contra su sexo al embestirla. Cuando sintió que iba a explotar la tomó de la cintura y la dio vuelta para que ella quedara sobre su estómago.

Los ojos de Scully se abrieron por la sorpresa y el latido doloroso de su clítoris se volvió insoportable. Necesitaba tenelo ya dentro de ella. Mulder se quedó mirando la piel de su espalda, y sus ojos se concentraron en la cicatriz en su espalda donde había estado el tatuaje. No estaba seguro de cómo esto lo hacía sentir, y empujó sus pensamientos confusos de su mente mientras pasaba sus manos sobre ella, acariciándola, siguió bajando llegando a su suave trasero, redondo, pasando sus manos sobre su tanga de seda negra hasta la parte posterior de sus muslos a donde comenzaban sus medias.

 - Eres tan hermosa, Scully. - Susurró Mulder. Ella gimió, hundiendo su rostro en sus brazos.

Él no podía esperar más, se acomodó sobre ella, colocó una mano debajo de la pelvis para levantarle las caderas del colchón y la otra mano empujando su espalda hacia abajo. Las piernas de Scully se abrieron ligeramente, hizo a un lado su tanga y guió su sexo hinchado a su entrada, enterrándose en el calor de su apretado sexo húmedo goteando sobre él.

 - ¡Oh, Dios mío, Scully...! - Mulder gimió con fuerza, dejándose caer sobre la espalda de su compañera, poniendo sus manos sobre el colchón. Ella gritó en respuesta, cuando su sexo acariciaba el punto sensible en la pared frontal de su vagina con cada embestida, sentía la acumulación de tensión exquisita, parecía que todos los músculos de su cuerpo se esforzaban para lograr el alivio, los nudillos de sus manos estaban blancos de tanto apretar las sábanas delante de ella.

Mulder observó, con los ojos muy abiertos, como Scully deslizaba su mano derecha debajo de ella para frotar su clítoris, él sintió la tensión en la ingle y en sus testículos elevándose, y luego su lenguaje tremendamente explícito se llenó con el nombre de su compañera y la descripción de su sexo húmedo y caliente junto a todo lo que quería hacer con ella salió una vez más de su boca sin poder contenerse. Las palabras de Mulder causaron una enorme tensión en Scully que finalmente estalló luego de un par más de profundas embestidas. Ella estaba acabando con fuerza, gimiendo y gritando mientras corcoveaba sobre la cama. Sus músculos internos se apretaron y sus gritos y gemidos llevaron a Mulder al orgasmo también, él comenzó a bombear con ferocidad mientras sus fuertes gemidos llenaban el dormitorio, y su simiente caliente llenó el vientre de su compañera.

Se desplomó sobre ella, respirando con dificultad y sonriendo al escuchar la risita nerviosa de Scully, cuyo rostro estaba enterrado entre sus brazos. Deseó poder embotellar ese sonido y llevarlo consigo a todas partes. Y mientras Mulder estaba encima de ella, su erección se desinflaba dentro de su cuerpo, él cerró los ojos y una vez más oró por ese milagro, antes de deslizarse y caer sobre el colchón junto a una Scully que seguía riendo.

CONTINUARÁ…


	29. “¿Alguna vez deseaste que las cosas fueran diferentes?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scully sucumbe ante el dolor, pero encuentra algo de confort. Mulder dice mucho “Nosotros”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Depeche Mode – “I Am You”
> 
> You have bound my heart with subtle chains  
> So much pleasure that it feels like pain  
> So entwined now that we can't shake free  
> I am you and you are me
> 
> No escaping from the mess we're in  
> So much pleasure that it must be sin  
> I must live with this reality  
> I am yours eternally
> 
> There's no turning back  
> We're in this trap  
> No denying the facts  
> No, no, no  
> No excuses to give  
> I'm the one you're with  
> We've no alternative  
> No, no, no
> 
> Dark obsession in the name of love  
> This addiction that we're both part of  
> Leads us deeper into mystery  
> Keeps us craving endlessly
> 
> Strange compulsions that I can't control  
> Pure possession of my heart and soul  
> I must live with this reality  
> I am you and you are me  
> I am you and you are me  
> I am you and you are me  
> I am you and you are me
> 
> There's no turning back  
> We're in this trap  
> No denying the facts  
> No, no, no  
> No excuses to give  
> I'm the one you're with  
> We've no alternative  
> No, no, no

Scully lentamente abrió los ojos para ver a Mulder durmiendo a su lado, la luz de la mañana del domingo 3 de octubre brillaba a través de la ventana de su dormitorio. Sonrió mientras lo miraba, pero de pronto su mente se inundó de miedo. En algún momento durante los últimos seis años, Scully se había permitido enamorarse de Mulder, dejándola vulnerable al dolor y a la pérdida. Esto era lo que había estado tratando de evitar toda su vida. Sabía que algún día iba a perderlo, y el temor de que eso ocurra pronto se apoderó de ella.

Un caso podría salir realmente mal. Había temido recibir tantas veces esa llamada. Tantos momentos en los que casi lo había perdido. ¿Cuándo iba a agotarse la suerte? Podía llegar el día en que no lo pudiese salvar, la idea la llenaba de pavor. Incluso si eso no sucedía, Mulder iba a envejecer y morir. Se habría ido. Scully no comprendía del todo por qué el concepto de su muerte la asustaba tanto. Las personas nacían, vivían sus vidas, envejecían y morían desde el principio de los tiempos. Era el círculo de la vida, era lo que ocurría cada día en todo el mundo, pero su muerte la aterrorizaba.

Pero ahora ella sabía lo que era estar en manos de Mulder, ser besada y acariciada por él, y lo que se sentía al llegar al éxtasis en sus brazos. Sabía que no había vuelta atrás. Si algo llegara a sucederle, si ella fuera a perderlo, su vida habría terminado. ¿Cómo iba a estar sin él? A veces no sabía dónde terminaba ella y comenzaba él. La mitad de su corazón, su mente y alma habría sido arrancado de ella. ¿Cómo podría soportar tal dolor? Scully se quedó allí mirando a Mulder dormir, había estado haciendo inconscientemente lo que siempre había hecho en sus relaciones pasadas: dar por encima de su cuerpo y mente tratando de desenganchar su corazón. Estaba tratando de mantener a Mulder alejado de ella tanto como fuera posible.

Un minuto o dos después, Scully notó una sensación diferente: una humedad incómoda entre sus piernas y una sensación nauseabunda creció en el fondo de su estómago. _Oh no. No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no. ¡No ahora!_ Comenzó a entrar en pánico, y rodó rápidamente de la cama lo más silenciosamente posible. Bajó la mirada hacia la zona donde había estado durmiendo, pero no vio ningúna mancha. _Gracias a Dios_. Caminó por encima de su tanga y medias de nylon y, con rapidez, pero en silencio, hizo su camino hasta el baño, cerrando la puerta tras ella.

Después de sentarse en el inodoro, vació su vejiga y sus ojos confirmaron lo que su cuerpo ya le había dicho. Recordó que el Dr. Parenti le había dicho el viernes que su período llegaría en cualquier momento, pero lo había alejado por completo de su mente. Mulder había servido como una distracción útil de su pena, que ahora empezaba a dominarla. Los embriones se habían ido. Su vientre sin vida había destruido y expulsado a los hijos de Mulder. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas, y ahogó un sollozo contra sus manos, como su interior comenzó a sacudirse en agonía.

 

***** 

Mulder se despertó lentamente con el sonido de la ducha. Se quedó allí escuchando el ruido del agua, a la deriva entre el sueño y la conciencia hasta que un sonido completamente diferente viniendo del baño lo hizo sentarse y mirar hacia la puerta. Podía oír su llanto, y para su consternación, se dio cuenta que sus gritos sonaban más como sollozos desgarradores. Mulder saltó de la cama, se puso los boxers negros, y se acercó a la puerta del baño.

No había trabado la puerta, Mulder abrió y aceleró al oírla sollozar más fuerte. La habitación estaba llena de vapor caliente. Avanzó hacia ella pisando algo que se le clavó en el pie. Una horquilla oscura, al mirar hacia abajo, vio que había horquillas esparcidos por todo el suelo del baño, como si hubieran sido arrojadas con descuido. Mulder se acercó a la mampara deslizándola despacio, para encontrarse con Scully llorando sentada en el suelo de ducha, con los brazos envueltos alrededor de sus piernas y la cabeza inclinada sobre sus rodillas, con el agua caliente cayéndo sobre la espalda.

 - ¿Scully? - Dijo, con la voz llena de preocupación, mientras se agachaba para mirarla.

 - Vete, Mulder. - Sollozó.

Él sintió su corazón hundirse en su estómago. - Scully, ¿qué te pasa? ¿Qué sucedió para que estés así?

 - ¡Mulder, solo déjame en paz! ¡Por favor!

No sabía qué hacer. ¿Qué pudo haber pasado para que estuviese así, angustiada y tan molesta? Ella estaba bien cuando se fueron a dormir la noche anterior.

 - Scully, dime... ¿Qué está mal? ¿Sucedió algo?

Ella levantó la cabeza para mirarlo, su maquillaje oscuro de la noche anterior corriendo por su rostro. - ¡TE DIJE QUE TE VAYAS, MULDER! ¡LARGATE!

Mulder suspiró agotado, se levantó cerrando la mampara mientras el rostro de Scully regresaba a sus rodillas. Salió del baño, cerrando la puerta detrás de él, se dejó caer, se hundió en el suelo de la habitación, manteniendo la espalda contra la puerta del baño, sentado con los codos apoyados en las rodillas. Se sentó a escuchar los sollozos de Scully, sintiéndose completamente impotente.

Después de unos minutos de revolcarse en su miseria, se levantó, se puso las medias, fue hasta la sala por su camisa y los pantalones del smoking. Tomó la pajarita guardándosela en el bolsillo y se puso los zapatos despacio. Abrió la puerta del departamento, y después de vacilar al escuchar su continuo llanto, salió y cerró tras de sí.

Mediante se acercaba al auto, comenzó a reprenderse a sí mismo por dejarlo fuera del edificio de Scully por segunda noche consecutiva. Al acomodarse en el asiento del conductor, notó que su abrigo y la chaqueta del smoking estaban tirados en el asiento trasero. Recordó quitárselos antes de ingresar al edificio de Scully. Se preguntó por qué lo hizo. ¿Sabía lo que pasaría cuando subió allí anoche? ¿O sólo esperaba que algo así sucediera? Mulder se revolvió en el coche y decidió marcharse, antes de comenzar a analizar su subconsciente demasiado.

Camino a su casa en Georgetown, Mulder paró en el Dunkin 'Donuts más cercano por un poco de café y un bagel. Al girar con su pedido, notó que la agente Natalie Black estaba en la fila del local con algunos amigos y lo miraba fijamente. Llevaba un par de pantalones de yoga negros y una chaqueta rosa, y lo recorría con la mirada nuevamente, sin duda notando que aún llevaba la ropa de la noche anterior. Abrió grandes los ojos color chocolate, una expresión pétrea se le dibujó en la cara como si acabara de comprender algo desagradable, y se giró para darle la espalda. Mulder suspiró y rodó los ojos mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.

15 minutos después Mulder entraba por la puerta de su apartamento, se dio una larga ducha, se puso unos jeans y una camisa gris. Se sentó en su escritorio y le dio play al contestador automático. Titilaban dos mensajes.

“Hola, Fox. Soy tu madre. No he sabido nada de ti desde que te fuiste de casa. Llámame cuando tengas oportunidad, si no estás demasiado ocupado”.

Mulder suspiró con fuerza, cuando la voz de Langly llenó la habitación.

“Mulder, no hemos sabido nada de ti en un largo tiempo. ¿Dónde has estado? No hemos encontrado nada más sobre los grupos MUFON; parece que esto es un callejón sin salida, hermano. Te llamamos porque tendremos un maratón de Star Wars el domingo, si estás interesado ven. Vamos a hacer enchiladas de pollo. Ah, y trae a la agente Scully contigo. No la hemos visto en mucho tiempo. Creo que Frohike está sintiendo la abstinencia. Asegúrate de eliminar este mensaje después de escucharlo”.

Mulder se dio cuenta que nunca  le había explicado a Scully lo que había estado haciendo durante el verano. Pensaba que le había dicho sobre Diana y la realización de experimentos en los miembros de MUFON, pero nunca había explicado a Scully lo que esos experimentos realmente eran. De repente, la idea de decirle sobre esas mujeres a las que continuamente embarazaban solo para sufrir abortos involuntarios tras abortos involuntarios le revolvía el estómago, y sentía que ese conocimiento se volvería mucho más grave al ir avanzando.

No podía dejar de pensar en Scully, y en la imagen de ella sentada en el piso de la ducha llorando a los gritos. Aún no tenía ni idea sobre lo que le había causado tal angustia a su compañera. Sólo sabía que lo estaba alejando, y él era ajeno a los mecanismos de defensa de Scully. La voz dentro de su cabeza le dijo que tal vez esa era la forma en que debía ser, que lo que estaba sucediendo entre ellos no podía conducir a algo bueno, que ponían en peligro la vida de ambos al estar cada vez más involucrados siendo algo más de lo que ya eran, y que lo que había pasado las últimas dos noches solo había sucedido simplemente por culpa de las hormonas y la tensión, y que Scully nunca podría de verdad querer a un trozo inútil de mierda como él.

Pero entonces Mulder le dijo a la voz: ¡Cierra esa puta boca! Le gustaba demasiado lo que estaba pasando entre ellos y quería que continuara, no importaba lo mucho que sus dudas y temores trataran de convencerlo de que era una idea terrible. Ella le había dicho que se fuera, pero él no había querido hacerlo. Quería estar allí con ella, y en el fondo creía que Scully lo quería allí también, aunque no quería admitirlo. Así que si él debía esforzarse para que Scully finalmente aceptara su presencia en su vida personal, entonces que así fuera.

Mulder miró su reloj, 11:21 horas. Se dirigió a su habitación rápidamente, tomó las llaves y la billetera de los bolsillos del pantalón del smoking que yacía en la cama. Mientras lo hacía, la nota y la tarjeta de ubicación del banquete escritas por Scully cayeron del bolsillo delantero derecho. Se agachó para recogerlas, y sonrió a la nota antes de tirarla sobre la cama. Luego miró de nuevo la tarjeta de ubicación con el “Sra. Spooky” escrito de su puño y letra. Sonrió para sí mismo con ternura antes de ponerla dentro de su billetera.

Arrancó su coche, salió acelerando y en menos de 15 minutos estaba de vuelta en el apartamento de Scully.

Llamó a la puerta, pero no hubo respuesta. Volvió a llamar; nada. Suspiró y sacó las llaves, abrió la puerta. Todo estaba tranquilo dentro y no había señales de Scully en la sala o la cocina. Se acercó al dormitorio, Scully estaba acurrucada sobre la cama en posición fetal vestida con su bata de baño. Estaba profundamente dormida.

Mulder cerró la puerta suavemente, a último momento decidió dejarla parcialmente abierta para poder escucharla. Luego caminó al salón, encendió el televisor, y silenció el volumen. Acomodó los pies en la mesita de café, anticipando una larga tarde de domingo de fútbol de la NFL.

*****

Después de varias horas, Scully finalmente parpadeó despertándose. Se quedó echada allí en su habitación tranquila pensando, deseó no haberle gritado a Mulder. Deseó no haberlo obligado a abandonarla. ¿Por qué demonios había hecho eso? Quería a alguien que la amara y cuidara de ella, pero no podía permitirse aceptar ese cuidado amoroso, y especialmente si venía de Mulder. Así que lo rechazó, porque eso era mucho más fácil que hablar de lo que sentía o sobre lo que estaba pensando. Eso hizo por dos mañanas seguidas, ella completamente se había cerrado a él bloqueando sus sentimientos. Lo había alejado por miedo a que él leyera en ella con esa facilidad con la que solía hacerlo.

¿Qué estaría pensando? ¿Y si lo había arruinado todo? ¿Qué sucedería ahora? ¿Y si él prefería alejarse para no que aguantar esas escenas? ¿Qué pasaría si las cosas volvían a la normalidad y él no deseaba volver a tocarla? Los ojos de Scully se llenaron de lágrimas. Pero entonces lo oyó, ese sonido, y de repente las lágrimas que corrían por su rostro no se producían por la angustia. Reconocería ese sonido en cualquier lugar: el crujido de las semillas de girasol. Mulder había vuelto.

Scully se levantó caminando rápidamente hacia la sala, él estaba despatarrado en su sofá viendo la televisión mientras hacía estallar semillas de girasol dentro de su boca.

 - ¡Estás aquí!

Mulder giró para mirarla sorprendido. No la había escuchado levantarse. Ella estaba de pie junto a la puerta, en bata, con los ojos rojos y el rostro hinchado por las lágrimas. ¡Carajo! Había estado llorando otra vez.

 - Estoy aquí. - Suspiró.

 - Pero... te fuiste...

 - Síp, lo hice. - Respondió Mulder. - No esperabas que me sentara todo el día aquí llevando un smoking, ¿verdad?

Ella se echó a reír, y luego desvió la mirada, mirando sus manos. Se sentía avergonzada por lo que había sucedido en el baño esa mañana. Quería pedirle disculpas.

 - Mulder, yo...

 - Scully, ¿vas a quedarte parada allí toda la tarde o vas a venir a sentarte conmigo en el sofá? - Preguntó, interrumpiéndola.

Ella le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa, acercándose para sentarse junto a Mulder, mientras él desactivaba el mute del televisor y subía el volumen. Luego puso su brazo en el sofá detrás de la cabeza de Scully.

 - ¿Qué equipos están jugando? - Preguntó.

Mulder la miró, levantando las cejas. - ¿Honestamente importa?

 - Nah. - Susurró ella, sonriendo. Mulder se rió.

Scully miró la bolsa casi vacía de Spitz. - Espero que no estés haciendo un lío enorme con esas cosas.

Mulder sonrió. - Si hay un desastre, voy a limpiarlo.

Scully le dedicó una mirada escéptica. Luego suspiró; se sentía enferma, y a pesar de eso podría comerse un caballo. Se deslizó despacio, alejándose de Mulder, pero antes de que él pudiera pensar demasiado, preocupándose por esa acción, Scully se  había echado de costado, poniendo la cabeza sobre su regazo. Mulder sonrió, y su mano fue directamente al pelo de su compañera, lo acariciaba por todo su largo desde la frente, la peinaba con sus dedos para volver a rozarla con delicadeza.

 - ¿Quieres hablar, Scully? - Le preguntó suavemente.

Scully suspiró. - No, en realidad no.

Mulder dudó; no estaba muy seguro de cómo hacer esto. Todo era tan extraño y nuevo, y sin embargo, de alguna manera se sentía completamente natural, como si no hubiese cambiado mucho entre ellos en absoluto. - ¿Quieres...... que hagamos... algo más?

Ella se sonrojó y se mordió el labio inferior. - Mmm no…

 - Bueno, tal vez más tarde... si quieres... - Mulder respondió.

Scully suspiró. Sólo debía decirle. - Bueno... yo... tuve mi período esta mañana.

Mulder parpadeó. - ¡Oh! - Después de haber vivido con una mujer durante casi cinco años, sabía lo que eso significaba. El cuerpo de Scully estaba fuera de los límites. Suspiró.

 - Es sólo por unos días, Mulder. - Se rió. - Podremos tener sexo otra vez cuando esto acabe.

Él giró dedicándole una mirada sorprendida, su cabeza estaba en su regazo de frente a la televisión, no lo estaba mirando. Una sonrisa poco a poco comenzó a dibujarse en el rostro de Mulder. ¿Realmente acababa de decir...? Sí, sí lo hizo. Por lo tanto, esta... cosa... llegó a la conclusión que era algo real ahora. Sólo iban a continuar haciendo eso que habían comenzado. _Bueno... está bien, entonces._

Recordó la escena en el baño. - Scully... ¿es por eso que estabas llorando esta mañana?

Ella suspiró. - Digamos que... algo así...

 - ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

 - No quería hablar sobre ello, Mulder.

Mulder suspiró. ¿Alguna vez iba a querer hablar sobre alguna cosa?

Scully quería preguntarle algo, pero no quería parecer débil y necesitada. - Um... ¿estás planeando pasar la noche otra vez aquí?

Él sonrió, pero luego se acordó de su coche aparcado en la calle. - No creo que pueda. Conduje hasta aquí.

Scully estaba confundido. - ¿Y?

 - Bueno, esta sería la tercer noche consecutiva que mi coche queda estacionado afuera de tu apartamento.

 - ¿Cuál es tu punto? - No pensaba que esa era una explicación.

 - El punto es que alguien puede verlo ahí, Scully.

Ella se rió entre dientes. - ¿Como quién?

 - Alguien del FBI. O del Departamento de Defensa (DoD). O, no sé _... ellos._

Scully suspiró. - Pero, Mulder, todos están muertos.

Él la miró. Su mano volvió una vez más a sus cabellos, pasando sus dedos a través de las ondas rojas desordenadas, y pensó en el diablo que rondaba sus sueños convirtiéndolos en pesadillas.

 - No todos ellos, Scully. - Dijo en voz baja.

 - Mulder, dudo mucho que el Departamento de Justicia se preocupe aún por nosotros. A menos que terminemos siendo la causa de algún tipo de vergüenza pública para el Bureau. Y creo que al Departamento de Defensa dejamos de importarle una mierda en el momento que te abrieron la cabeza dejándote morir. - Scully podía sentir la ira elevándose dentro de su cuerpo mientras recordaba como casi lo perdía hacía sólo unos pocos meses atrás.

No sabía qué decir a esto. Pensó que debería cambiar de tema. - Scully... Quiero hablar sobre el Dr. Parenti.

Ella frunció el ceño.

\- Dime lo que te dijo, Scully.

Ella suspiró. - Parenti dijo que la mayoría de las mujeres pasan por varios ciclos de fecundación in vitro antes de que uno realmente funcione, y piensa que yo debería intentarlo de nuevo.

Mulder vaciló. - ¿Quieres intentarlo de nuevo?

No dijo nada. no sabía qué decir. Scully quería probar otra vez, claro, pero no se atrevía a preguntarle a Mulder para que pasara por ese proceso por segunda vez. Las cosas habían cambiado ahora, y esto podría dar lugar a conversaciones incómodas sobre el futuro, sobre lo que eran y lo que querían, y no quería pensar en todo eso.

 - Scully, ¿Cómo vamos a conseguir un milagro si ni siquiera tratamos?

Ella suspiró. _Milagros._ Si la ciencia no podía arreglarlo, entonces no entendía cómo un milagro podría.

Mulder no quería que Scully abandonara. - No vas a renunciar, ¿verdad?

Ella no contestó.

 - Scully, si existe la posibilidad de que esto pudiese funcionar, debemos tomarla. No me importa ir allí y depositar otra muestra.

Ella se mordió el labio y frunció el ceño de nuevo.

 - Scully, mírame...

Giró su cabeza sobre su regazo para que ella lo mirara a la cara.

 - ¿Quieres intentarlo de nuevo?

Scully pasó saliva y después de mirar a Mulder a los ojos, dijo: - Sí.

 - Bien. ¿Cuándo podemos empezar? - Preguntó.

Ella suspiró. - Después de mi próximo ciclo menstrual, siempre que lo tenga. - Maldijo sus períodos irregulares.

Mulder asintió. - Bueno... está bien, entonces.

Scully quería cambiar de tema desesperadamente. - Mulder, me muero de hambre. Vamos a pedir una pizza.

 

***** 

Más tarde esa noche, Scully aún seguía acostada despierta mucho después de que Mulder se hubiese dormido a su lado. Las cosas estaban cambiando, y ahora que estaba empezando a conseguir lo que quería, el miedo iba brotando. Todavía no se atrevía a abrirse a él, compartir sus sentimientos reales, y decir lo que pensaba. Se encontraba siempre a punto de decir lo que deseaba decir, pero luego se paralizaba elevando la guardia.

Había tantas cosas que deseaba decirle a Mulder. Ella nunca se había sentido así antes. Claro, que había sido golpeada por hombres diferentes antes, y había estado encaprichada por otros varias veces. Pero estar completamente enamorada, eso era totalmente diferente. El amor era diferente. A veces podía sentirlo latiendo dolorosamente debajo de sus costillas. Finalmente se dio cuenta la razón por la cual la lujuria, el sexo y el amor podían llevar a la locura. Por qué los imperios se habían construido y destruido, y las guerras libradas. No había nada más aterrador, o más maravilloso, que estar enamorado.

Hubo muchos momentos durante la noche, mientras estaban en el sofá o ya habían ido a la cama juntos, por primera vez desde que tenían sexo, con el único propósito de dormir y nada más, que tuvo el abrumador deseo de dejar escapar las palabras. Momentos en que sintió las palabras justo en la punta de la lengua, pero entonces su viejo amigo el instinto de conservación le daba una patada haciéndola reaccionar.

Ella se sentiría como una tonta si lo decía antes de que Mulder lo hiciera. Bueno... si él llegaba a sentirse de esa manera alguna vez. Podía imaginar la mirada de asombro en su rostro, y la torpeza para seguir. No había manera en el infierno de que alguna vez se pusiera en esa situación. Cuando su mente comenzó a rendirse y estaba a punto de caer dormida, recordó algunas de las cosas que Mulder había dicho antes: _“¿Cómo vamos a conseguir un milagro si ni siquiera tratamos?”; “Si existe la posibilidad de que esto podría funcionar, debemos tomarla”; “¿Cuándo podemos empezar?”_. ¿Qué quiso decir exactamente con nosotros? Pero mientras observaba el rostro dormido de Mulder, supo que nunca tendría el coraje de preguntarle.

CONTINUARÁ…


	30. “Bueno, me parece que las mejores relaciones, las que duran, son con frecuencia las que están basadas en la amistad”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mulder y Scully regresan al trabajo. Él reflexiona acerca de la nueva transición de su relación.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aqualung - "Can't Get You Out Of My Mind"
> 
> A kiss is not just a kiss  
> A smile is more than a smile  
> Maybe we get together, maybe forever  
> Maybe just for a while
> 
> I've seen the look in your eyes  
> I've seen you wondering why  
> There's a center of gravity  
> Brings you near to me  
> Nearer all the time
> 
> And I'm petrified, hypnotized  
> Every time you walk by  
> And I can't get you out of my...  
> Thought you'd never be mine
> 
> I thought I was wasting my time  
> Darling, every day I think of you  
> I can't believe it's true  
> That you're here by my side  
> And I'm petrified, hypnotized
> 
> Every time you walk by  
> And I'm hypnotized, petrified  
> Every time you walk by  
> And I can't get you out of my mind
> 
> I can't get you out of my mind  
> I can't get you out of my mind

_Mulder estaba caminando por esa playa que ya le era familiar, hacia el niño de ocho años y el OVNI de arena.Para su sorpresa, Scully no se estaba escondiendo. No tenía que adentrarse en el bosque para encontrarla. Ni había cabaña escondida para que él la tomase en sus brazos y así cumplir sus deseos insatisfechos. Scully estaba en la playa con el chico, y lo ayudaba con el OVNI. El pelo caía sobre sus hombros en ondas suaves, de un rojo más oscuro, y mucho más largo de lo que recordaba, tenía la cara libre de maquillaje y se notaban las pecas por todas partes. Ella estaba sonriendo. Era feliz. Y así lo estaba el niño también. No podía ver al Fumador por ningún lugar, nadie estaba invadiendo esa dicha convirtiéndola en desesperación. La forma en que Scully y el muchacho se miraban hacía que el corazón de Mulder se llenase de felicidad y orgullo. Ambos lo saludaron con sonrisas, y él se arrodilló en la arena con ellos, ayudándolos a esculpir el OVNI._

Mulder se despertó con la alarma del celular. Se acercó a la mesa de noche de Scully para tomar el teléfono y apagar la alarma; eran las 6:00 am. Y la pantalla le dijo que era Lunes, 04 de octubre. Mulder se quejó estirándose en la cama. Miró a Scully durmiendo a su lado.

 - Scully. - La llamó suavemente.

 - ¿Hmm? - Respondió ella, sin abrir los ojos, acurrucándose más cerca de él.

Mulder sonrió al notarlo. - Voy a ir a casa ahora a prepararme para ir al trabajo. Te veré en la oficina.

 - Ok. - Respondió adormilada.

Al escuchar cerrarse la puerta de su apartamento, los ojos de Scully se abrieron de golpe. _Trabajo. La oficina_. Su mente se aceleró. ¿Los eventos del fin de semana tendrían algún efecto sobre la atmosfera de trabajo? A veces sentía que lo que había sucedido entre ellos estaba dibujado en su rostro. ¿La gente en el FBI se daría cuenta? ¿Lo notarían? ¿Se traicionarían a sí mismos con la apariencia o el lenguaje corporal? Tendrían que mantener una conducta muy profesional en todo momento, mientras estuviesen en el trabajo. ¿Qué tan difícil sería eso cuando quedaran encerrados en el sótano solos?

Scully se levantó de la cama y se dirigió al baño, reflexionando sobre lo que podría enfrentar al ir a trabajar. Notó que el asiento del baño estaba levantado, rodó los ojos, y lo bajó de golpe. Después de vaciar su vejiga, se metió en la ducha rápidamente, sus pensamientos no dejaban de atormentarla.

¿Cómo la vería Mulder ahora? ¿La trataría de una manera diferente? ¿Seguiría tratándola como a un igual? ¿Sentiría que tenía que protegerla aún más? ¿Serían capaces de tener diferencias de opinión, e incluso distintos argumentos, en los casos y dejar todo eso en la puerta de su oficina? ¿O esos desacuerdos se trasladarían y reflejarían después de horas? O, al contrario, ¿Si tenían desacuerdos personales terminarían llevándolos a su relación dentro del trabajo?

Los límites entre ellos ahora se habían vuelto borrosos, y Scully encontró la necesidad de crear otros nuevos. Pero, ¿cómo hacerlo sin que Mulder pensara que ella estaba estableciendo reglas? ¿Se estaba preocupando por nada? ¿Debería sólo ir con la corriente y ver lo que se desarrollaba de forma natural? Suspiró profundamente. Supuso que sólo tendrían que encontrar una manera de hacerle frente a cualquier circunstancia que pudiese surgir en el futuro.

 

*****

A las 8:17 horas Scully entró en la oficina del sótano para encontrarse con Mulder sentado en su escritorio, en impecable traje negro, mirando la pantalla del computador. Sintió que mariposas llenaban su estómago, al no saber qué esperar de ese encuentro. Mulder la observó entrar y colgar su chaqueta. Scully luego hizo lo que mejor sabía hacer: Levantó la guardia mientras giraba caminando hacia el escritorio.

Mulder la miró fijamente. - Buenos días. - Sentía que su expresión era ilegible esa mañana. Ella volvía a cerrarse a él de nuevo.

 - Buenos días. - Dijo Scully, sentándose en su silla de siempre, enfrentándose a Mulder.

 - Um... Skinner quiere vernos en su oficina a las 8:30

 - Ok. - Respondió ella. - ¿Hay algo interesante en los mails, o en el correo de voz?

Mulder suspiró. - No. Siento que nada interesante llegó a mi escritorio en mucho tiempo. Aparte de esa info que Danny envió.

Scully arqueó una ceja.

 - Lo sé... lo sé... No voy a ir a Puerto Rico ni a la “Ellens Air Force Base”, Scully. Danny ni siquiera pudo conseguir más información, de todos modos

Scully reprimió una sonrisa. - ¿Qué pasa con nuestros contactos?

Mulder negó con la cabeza. - Nop. No he recibido nada de nuestras fuentes habituales.

Ella pensó acerca de eso por un segundo. - ¡Oh! ¿Recuerdas el mensaje de hace un tiempo? Alguien de MUFON. Creo que su nombre era... ¿Solometo? ¿Qué hay acerca de eso?

Mulder se removió en su silla, sintiéndose incómodo. - Nada más que un callejón sin salida.

Scully suspiró. - Supongo que podríamos enviar algunos datos a las Oficinas de Campo. A ver si alguien tiene algo que nos pueda interesar.

Mulder asintió. - Yeah, puede ser...

Scully miró su reloj. - Deberíamos ir a ver a Skinner ahora.

Mulder asintió y apagó el computador, salieron de la oficina haciendo el camino hasta el ascensor. En el primer piso varias personas entraron para unírseles, incluyendo Stacey Palmer, secretaria de Kersh. Ella le dedicó a Mulder una fría mirada antes de darle la espalda. Scully se colocó al fondo y levantó la cabeza llamando la atención de su compañero. Mulder le lanzó una mirada desconcertada, sacudiendo la cabeza con incredulidad y encogiéndose de hombros. Scully le sonrió, pero él no lo encontraba tan entretenido.

En el tercer piso, varias personas salieron y entraron velozmente al ascensor. Un agente de pelo rubio ceniza que rondaba los 30 al ver a Mulder, se dirigió a la parte posterior del compartimiento junto a él.

 - ¡Spooky, eres un perro! - Dijo de forma divertida, manteniendo la voz baja.

Mulder lo miró fijamente.

El agente frunció los labios. - Agente Mulder, quiero decir. Lo siento. - Murmuró, lanzando sus manos en una posición de rendición.

 - ¿Y usted es...? - Preguntó Mulder con cierta frialdad.

 - Agente Henry Morehouse. - Se presentó, extendiendo su mano para estrechar la de Mulder.

Mulder le estrechó la mano lentamente, sin saber hacia dónde se dirigía la conversación.

 - Felicitaciones por el premio, lo del banco fue algo impresionante, pero tengo que decirte que estoy aún más impresionado con la forma en que lo celebraron algunos después. - Continuó Morehouse, bajando la voz.

Mulder sintió el cuerpo de Scully ponerse rígido mientras permanecía de pie frente a él. Se quedó mirando al agente Morehouse, frunciendo el ceño ligeramente.

Morehouse le lanzó una mirada de complicidad. - Natalie es la mejor “pollita” que puedes encontrar en el tercer piso. Estoy celoso, Spooky. Estoy terriblemente celoso. Tu consigues las chicas más “hot” de aquí. - Concluyó, asintiendo con la cabeza hacia la secretaria de Kersh que seguía junto a la puerta.

Mulder no sabía cómo responder a eso, de repente se abrieron las puertas en el 4to piso, y casi todos comenzaron a salir. Mientras caminaban hacia la oficina de Skinner, Mulder pudo ver como la mirada de Scully continuaba ligeramente confundida.

 - No me preguntes, Scully. - Suspiró con fuerza. - No tengo ni idea tampoco.

Una vez que llegaron a la oficina de Skinner, su secretaria los acompañó al interior y Skinner les dio la bienvenida, pidiéndoles que se sentaran frente a su escritorio.

 - Entonces, ¿cómo la pasaron el fin de semana? - Preguntó Skinner, reclinándose en su silla.

Scully se removió en su asiento, cruzó, descruzó y re-cruzó las piernas. Mulder tosió.

 - Es... estuvo bien, señor. - Finalmente dijo Mulder.

Skinner los miró fijamente. - Bueno, ¿Ustedes disfrutaron, la pasaron bien en el banquete?

 - No, en el banquete, no. - Mulder respondió. Scully se encontró mirando su regazo, su mano quitando algo inexistente de su falda azul marino.

Skinner dió un vistazo entre ellos, y luego suspiró. - Mira, lo siento por el... tono del banquete. El Director Adjunto... - Suspiró de nuevo.

 - Está bien, señor. - Dijo Scully, levantando la mirada. - No es como que no sabíamos que él iba a saltar sobre Mulder.

Skinner les lanzó una mirada severa. - Algo qué Mulder mismo se buscó, de muchas maneras, no necesito recordarles.

Scully suspiró. Mulder se encogió de hombros.

Skinner le lanzó una mirada mordaz antes de continuar. - De todas formas, la razón por las que le pedí que vinieran es porque noté que no tuvieron nuevos casos últimamente. Sé que el juicio a Oates interrumpió su trabajo por un tiempo, pero me siento en la obligación de decirles, que si desean mantener los X- Files abiertos un largo tiempo, sugiero que comiencen a generar algunos casos con éxito, tan pronto como sea posible.

Scully lo miró fijamente. - Eso suena casi como una amenaza, señor.

Mulder giró la cabeza bruscamente para mirarla, y luego giró de vuelta hacia Skinner.

Skinner suspiró. - El Director Adjunto ahora les está prestando mucha más atención que antes, es todo lo que voy a  decir. A él no le gustas, Mulder. Y con mucho gusto, va a prenderse de cualquier razón válida para clausurar los X Files.

Mulder cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza, y un nudo de miedo empezó a apretar lentamente el estómago de Scully.

Por la tarde, justo después de las 17:00 horas, cerraron la oficina del sótano y se dirigieron al garage. El día había sido tranquilo. Habían llamado y dejado mensajes a los agentes conocidos, algunos eran los que habían conocido en Colorado, en las diferentes Oficinas de Campo alrededor del país, para hacerles saber que si algún caso que podía relacionarse con los X Files caía bajo su radar les avisaran. Se pusieron en contacto con las diferentes fuentes de MUFON, la NASA, y los diferentes departamentos de ciencias de varias universidades. Lo más destacado del día había sido una larga y divertida llamada telefónica con Chuck Burks, que seguía al frente del avanzado “Digital Imaging Lab” de la Universidad de Maryland. Pero incluso Chuck no tenía ningún“through the grapevine” (rumor de pasillo) que Mulder pudiese considerar.

Mulder y Scully no hablaban mucho entre ellos, ya que sus mentes estaban ocupadas con los mismos pensamientos inquietantes. Cada uno estaba preocupado por la amenaza velada del Director Adjunto y que quizás esto causaría que el otro vacilara, comenzara a tener dudas sobre la nueva transición de su asociación. A Mulder le preocupaba que Scully le dijera que era una mala idea continuar con eso y que por el bien de los X- Files, tendrían que cortar de raíz lo que estaba comenzando. Y a Scully le preocupaba que Mulder dijera exactamente lo mismo. Y así se sentaron en silencio, compartiendo el mismo miedo.

Cuando llegaron al garaje, y Scully giró en dirección a su coche, Mulder finalmente rompió su silencio.

 - Uhmm.. ¿Scully?

Ella se volvió a mirarlo. - ¿Sí?

Mulder pasó saliva. - ¿Puedo... ir... a verte esta noche? - _Por favor, di que“sí”._

Scully dio un suspiro de alivio y le sonrió, mordiéndose el labio. Caminó hacia él, cerrando la distancia entre ellos. Mulder podía sentir su corazón latiendo y pensó que si Scully se acercaba un poco más, sería capaz de escucharlo.

 - Pienso que mejor no, Mulder... No esta noche.

Él le dirigió una mirada decepcionada, y luego empezó a preocuparse de nuevo.

Scully lo miró con simpatía. - Tengo demasiadas cosas que hacer, Mulder. Cosas que estuve descuidando. Tengo que llevar ropa a la tintorería. Realmente tengo que ver a mi madre... e ir a hacer las compras...

Mulder asintió. Momentáneamente sintió la necesidad de preguntarle si podía acompañarla al supermercado y a visitar a su madre, pero no estaba seguro de por qué. Entonces dio cuenta de lo “intimo”, lo “vinculante” que sonaba eso, y empujó rápidamente esos pensamientos confusos a distancia.

Scully le sonrió. - ¿Por qué no vienes dentro de unos días? Cuando... ya sabes...

Mulder sonrió y alzó las cejas. - ¿Estés... abierta para los negocios?

Ella se sonrojó furiosamente y puso su mano sobre su cara, riendo. - ¡Wow, Mulder! Gracias por ponerlo en esos términos, pero... sí.

Él le sonrió.

 - ¿Qué tal el jueves? - Preguntó Scully, todavía ruborizada y luchando contra una sonrisa.

 - Suena bien - Respondió, devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Ella comenzó a alejarse hacia su coche, pero cuando giró hacia atrás un instante para mirarlo, vio que la sonrisa de su compañero había desaparecido y tenía el ceño fruncido.

 - Mulder, no te preocupes... - Dijo en voz alta mientras se alejaba. - Será sólo por unos pocos días.

 

***** 

Comenzando la noche del viernes 15 de octubre, Mulder llamó a un taxi y se dirigió hacia el apartamento de Scully en Georgetown, anticipando la noche que tenía por delante, y sus pensamientos se dirigieron al desarrollo reciente en sus vidas. Todavía no habían hablado de lo que había entre ellos, esta nueva transición que su asociación había emprendido. Eran compañeros, amigos, y ahora estaban teniendo sexo. A veces sentía que debía pellizcarse, todavía no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo entre ellos.

Pero ellos estaban más allá de la definición. ¿Qué eran ahora? Mulder todavía no tenía ni idea. Era una relación, pero sin todas las cosas de una relación que Mulder siempre había asociado con parejas románticas. Scully no pedía flores o regalos o tarjetas de felicitación floridas o cualquiera de las cosas que las “ex” de su vida habían esperado de él. No había sobrenombres ridículos de mascotas o términos suaves y cariñosos. No existían entre ellos los: “Honey Bunch” o “Poopy Head”. Mulder ni siquiera pensaba en ellos como una “pareja” de una manera tradicional. Él era “Mulder” y ella “Scully”, y ahora podía observarla desnuda. Y cuanto más tiempo pasaban sin hablar sobre ello, más fácil se convirtió el no hablar sobre ello.

Eran totalmente profesionales en el trabajo; su comportamiento, conversación, y la relación de trabajo no habían pasado por un cambio real significativo. Aunque, Mulder dio cuenta de que sus discusiones eran menos tensas, Scully no rodaba sus ojos ante sus teorías e ideas tanto como antes y parecía tomar las cosas con mucha más con calma, y... ella sonreía un poco más a menudo, especialmente cuando pensaba que no él no estaba mirándola.

Después del trabajo, ellos se dirigían al garage por sus coches, por separado, o, a veces Mulder tomaba un taxi cuando se sentía muy paranoico, y ambos terminaban en el apartamento de Scully, con él siempre llegando 20 minutos después que su compañera y ella siempre le daba la bienvenida en la puerta con el pelo mojado, recién duchada. Siempre su apartamento. Ellos nunca fueron al suyo. Mulder no estaba muy seguro de por qué, pero la casa de Scully estaba más cerca del trabajo, mucho más limpia, y allí siempre había comida fresca en el refrigerador.

Mulder solía sentarse en su cocina y observarla preparar la cena, al parecer a Scully le llevó algún tiempo acostumbrarse a eso, siempre se quejaba de que no podía concentrarse con él ahí mirándola y siempre, lo instaba a que la esperara en la sala mientras ella cocinaba. Pero él siempre se resistía: quería verla. Luego se sentaban a la mesa y cenaban juntos. A veces discutían sobre el trabajo, o sobre algo que Mulder había leído en un periódico o en el boletín de MUFON, o algo interesante que Scully había visto en una de las revistas científicas donde escribía sus artículos o algo raro que había oído de uno de sus amigos en Quantico; y a veces, también, comían en un cómodo silencio.

Luego pasaban al sofá, en el salón de su casa, para ver algo en la televisión, pero al poco tiempo abandonaban cualquier interés en la tv para, inevitablemente, terminar conduciendo sus cuerpos desnudos a tientas, empujando, y gimiendo a su dormitorio. Horas después, al amanecer, Mulder dejaba a Scully durmiendo, e iba hasta su casa, se duchaba, y luego ellos regresaban al trabajo, donde procedían a actuar como si la noche anterior no hubiese sucedido. “Cycle, rinse, repeat”. Ciclo, enjuague, repita.

En la oscuridad de la habitación, Scully estaba abierta para él. Se entregaba ciegamente a recibir placer y afecto. Pero... a la luz del día, se cerraba. Hubo momentos en los que Mulder, automáticamente y sin siquiera pensar en ello, intentaba algún tipo de exhibición pública de afecto, como dos días atrás, cuando fueron a un restaurante para almorzar e inconscientemente estiró el brazo sobre la mesa para tomar la mano de Scully. Scully retiró la suya con cierta brusquedad y lo miró como si tuviera tres cabezas. Aunque, más tarde esa noche, ella se mostró entusiasmada con la celebración de su cumpleaños y Mulder recordaría “ese” cumpleaños por la noche de sexo particularmente buena.

Mulder se preguntó si alguna vez hablarían de lo que estaba sucediendo entre ellos, o lo que significa, o hacia dónde se dirigía lo que estaba pasando, o ¿qué pasaría si el próximo intento de IVF en realidad funcionaba? Pero entonces, pensó que tal vez era mejor que no lo hicieran. Esta cosa entre ellos, esta cosa que no tenía definición, de repente parecía muy asustado para definir lo que eran. ¿Necesitaba ser definido? ¿Necesitaba explicarlo? Tal vez él no quería hacerlo.

CONTINUARÁ….


	31. “La inteligencia es Sexy”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scully desafía Mulder y ella empieza a dejar de lado un poco su propia inseguridad.
> 
> Este capítulo contiene material sexualmente explícito.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Depeche Mode – “Welcome to My World”
> 
> Welcome to my world  
> Step right through the door  
> Leave your tranquilizers at home  
> You don't need them anymore
> 
> All the drama queens have gone  
> And the devil got dismayed  
> He packed up and fled this town  
> His master plan delayed
> 
> And if you stay a while  
> I'll penetrate your soul  
> I'll bleed into your dreams  
> You'll want to lose control
> 
> I'll weep into your eyes  
> I'll make your visions sing  
> I'll open endless skies  
> And ride your broken wings
> 
> Welcome to my world
> 
> We'll watch the sunrise set  
> And the moon begin to blush  
> Our naked innocence  
> Translucently too much
> 
> And I'll hold you in my arms  
> And keep you by my side  
> And we'll sleep the devil's sleep  
> Just to keep him satisfied
> 
> And if you stay a while  
> I'll penetrate your soul  
> I'll bleed into your dreams  
> You'll want to lose control
> 
> I'll weep into your eyes  
> I'll make your visions sing  
> I'll open endless skies  
> And ride your broken wings
> 
> Welcome to my world

La noche del viernes 15 de octubre, Mulder y Scully se sentaron en la sala de estar frente a la televisión, Mulder en el sofá y Scully en el suelo delante de él trabajando sobre la mesa de café. Habían ordenado, temprano, el domicilio de un restaurante italiano del barrio porque ella tenía cosas que hacer y no deseaba cocinar. Mulder trataba de prestar atención a lo que pasaban en _Dateline_ por la NBC pero su concentración iba de la tv a la mesa de café, con la media botella de vino tinto, dos copas, unos libros abiertos, y una Scully encorvada sobre ella con un cuaderno y un bolígrafo.

Mulder suspiró. - ¿Vas a trabajar toda la noche, Scully?

Ella sonrió sobre el libro que estaba leyendo. - No, no será toda la noche.

 - ¿Eso no puede esperar?

 - Bueno, realmente necesito hacer algunos avances sobre esto, Mulder. Tengo que presentar el proyecto final al _Forensic Sciences Journal_ en tres semanas.

Él gimió de frustración.

Scully se rió entre dientes. - Te prometo que después tendrás toda, toda mi atención.

 - Hmmmm. - Mulder respondió, su tono de voz denotaba un toque de escepticismo.

Scully rodó los ojos y sonrió por encima de su cuaderno.

Pasados unos 25 minutos, Lester Holt se despedía hasta el siguiente programa y _Dateline_ terminaba, Mulder perdió todo interés en el televisor y se encontró mirando hacia abajo a la parte posterior de la cabeza de Scully. Su pelo estaba recogido con una banda elástica y la lechosa, y suave piel de su cuello quedaba expuesta. Mulder se deslizó hacia el suelo, sentándose detrás de ella, acomodando la espalda contra el sofá y deslizando sus piernas alrededor de Scully.

 - Mulder... ¿qué estás haciendo? - Preguntó mientras manejaba rápidamente el bolígrafo sobre del cuaderno, tomando notas del ADN mitocondrial.

 - Estoy cansado de estar sentado sólo en el sofá. Si la montaña no va a Mahoma...

Scully resopló.

Él se quedó mirando fijamente la parte de atrás del cuello de su compañera unos segundos. Llevó la mano hasta ese lugar y comenzó a acariciar suavemente su piel con la punta de los dedos.

 - Por favor, no me distraigas, Mulder. Realmente necesito concentrarme en esto.

 - Mmm-hmmm. - Respondió, sin quitar la mano, y continuó acariciándola lentamente, los dedos hacia arriba y abajo por la suave piel de su cuello 

Scully suspiró después de leer el mismo párrafo tres veces.

Mulder sonrió. Acercó la cabeza para besar la parte de atrás de su cuello, sacando la lengua para pasarla contra su piel.

Ella dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro y cerró los ojos, dejando caer la pluma en su cuaderno y acomodando la mano sobre su regazo.

 - Quiero encontrar todos tus puntos, Scully. - Susurró Mulder contra su cuello.

Ella suspiró de nuevo cuando él comenzó a avanzar con sus labios por la parte posterior de su cuello, acariciando su piel suavemente con la lengua.

Pronto Scully empezó a retorcerse, sintiendo como el deseo caliente comenzaba a reunirse en su centro, Mulder colocó los brazos alrededor de su cintura para sostenerla contra él. Cuando su boca hizo el camino alrededor de su cuello, ella inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, manteniendo los ojos cerrados, movió su mano derecha hacia la parte posterior de la cabeza de Mulder, pasando los dedos por su pelo, en una lenta y torpe caricia. La lengua de su compañero encontró la zona justa detrás del lóbulo de la oreja y Scully se quedó sin aliento. Mulder sonrió al haber descubierto otro de sus puntos sensibles. Su lengua continuó sus ministraciones allí hasta que Scully comenzó a respirar con dificultad, las manos de Mulder dejaron de sostenerla contra su abdomen para caer sobre sus pantalones negros, deshaciendo el botón y tirando hacia abajo la cremallera, podía sentir como su miembro se endurecía más dentro de sus jeans.

 - Tócate, Scully. - Mulder le susurró al oído.

Sus ojos se abrieron. - ¿Q... qué?

 - Quiero que te toques... Quiero verte.

Scully pensó en el hábito porno de Mulder. Por supuesto que le gustaba mirar. Sintió la inseguridad y la vergüenza servil elevándose por su estómago.

 - Preferiría que tú lo hicieras, Mulder... Que tú me tocaras... - Susurró, después de una pausa.

Mulder volvió a poner la boca sobre el cuello de Scully, mientras mentalmente se reprendía. Pudo sentir como se había puesto tensa al terminar de decirlo. Maldita sea, ¿por qué hizo eso? Obviamente, la había hecho sentirse incómoda. Esa fue, claramente, una de las cosas dentro de su mente sucia que era mejor mantener para sí mismo. ¿Cuánto de esa mente podría abrirle a Scully sin hacerla retroceder? Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que había tenido una relación sexual, se había olvidado lo difícil que podía ser abrirle su mundo a otra persona.

No quería que ella pensara que algo estaba mal, así que deslizó la mano por la parte delantera de sus pantalones hasta llegar dentro de su ropa interior de algodón lavanda, sus dedos encontraron su clítoris y la humedad que crecía allí. Mulder sintió que su erección se volvía aún más dura. Scully cerró los ojos y, para deleite de Mulder, comenzó a gemir.

Sus ministraciones sobre su clítoris y la sensación de su culo retorciéndose contra su sexo hinchado comenzaron a hacer que su cabeza diera vueltas y su ingle se tensó. Scully sintió las primeras señales hacia el pronto orgasmo, cuando, de golpe, Mulder apartó la mano de su sexo. Ella gimió. Su compañero le sonrió al oído.

 - Vamos a ir a la habitación, Scully. - Le susurró.

Se levantaron como pudieron dirigiéndose a la habitación, las manos de Mulder sin dejar nunca la cintura de Scully y su boca sin abandonar jamás su cuello. Una vez que cerraron la puerta detrás de ellos, Scully giró la cara hacia Mulder y él puso su boca sobre la de ella, besándola apasionadamente. Mulder amaba besarla, a veces sentía que era su parte favorita. Hubo momentos en la pasada semana que estuvo a punto de intentar besarla como un: “Hola” o un: “Adiós”, pero ella siempre evitó sus ojos mientras giraba la cabeza. Pero aquí, en su dormitorio a oscuras iluminado sólo por las luces de la luna y la luz de la calle que entraba por la ventana, estaba receptiva a su afecto por lo que él tomó el mayor provecho de eso como pudo.

Scully levantó su camisa gris oscura, y Mulder se la pasó por la cabeza. Mulder le sacó la camisa blanca por cabeza, y la arrojó junto a la suya al suelo. A continuación, ella comenzó a besarle el pecho, pasándole la lengua por los pezones sensibles. Él gimió, mientras sus manos fueron a su pelo, liberándolo del elástico que lo sujetaba y hundiendo sus manos en el. Scully pasó la punta de sus dedos por los rizos suaves de su pecho, acarició su estómago firme hasta la cintura, desabrochó sus jeans y comenzó a bajarle la cremallera. Deslizó su mano derecha por la parte delantera, hasta llegar dentro de sus boxers azul marino, su mano se cerró alrededor de su sexo duro, acariciándolo.

 - Scullyyy... - Mulder respiró agitado, cerrando los ojos.

Y una vez más, Scully sabía lo que quería. Ella había deseado hacer esto muchas veces durante la semana pasada, pero Mulder siempre tenía alguna forma de evitarlo. Al principio no pensaba demasiado en ello, pero cuanto más se lo impidió, más comenzó a pensarlo, y más le molestaba que no se lo permitiera. Se encontró contemplándolo en el trabajo fijamente, encorvado sobre su escritorio, usando sus adorables “dorky glasses” (gafas de nerd), preguntándose por qué no se lo permitía. Pero estaba decidida a no dejar que la detuviese nuevamente.

La mano de Scully abandonó su erección, para tirar de sus pantalones hasta el suelo, se los quitó junto con sus medias. Se había puesto de rodillas frente a él, y estaba decidida. A continuación, le bajó los boxers por las piernas, y Mulder pateó para quitárselos. Pero cuando él se agachó para levantarla del suelo, Scully elevó sus manos para bloquearle los brazos.

Mulder se rió entre dientes. - Tenemos que conseguir desnudarte también, ya sabes...

Ella lo miró profundamente. - Aún no.

Mulder se dio cuenta que ella estaba mirando su sexo, y se lamía los labios. Sintió como su pene palpitaba, y suspiró con fuerza.

 - Scully, eso no es lo que quiero.

Levantó la mirada hacia su rostro. - Mulder, estoy cansada de que me digas eso. ¿Qué hay de lo que yo quiero?

Él la miró fijamente. No recordaba a sus “ex” particularmente entusiasmadas con ese acto, sólo Phoebe que tendía a convertirlo en un juego de control mental, bueno, ella hacía de todo un juego de control mental. Pero su novia de la universidad se negaba rotundamente a hacerlo y Diana lo hacía de mala gana, y sólo lo llevaba a cabo en ocasiones especiales, como su cumpleaños o aniversario. Mulder pensó en las escenas de películas para adultos, en las mujeres con los miembros sobre su rostro pidiendo que le acaben encima. Las mujeres que había conocido no eran así, y ciertamente no pensaba que Scully quisiera eso. No podía permitir que lo hiciera solo por complacerlo.

Mulder suspiró. - Scully, no... ¿No podrías dejarlo pasar? Sólo vamos a la cama.

Scully alzó las manos para tomar la erección de Mulder, y comenzó a acariciarlo. Él cerró los ojos con fuerza y empezó a respirar con dificultad.

 - Pero tú me lo haces a mí. - Dijo Scully.      

Él la miró. - Eso es muy diferente, Scully.

Ella le dirigió una mirada de incredulidad. - ¿Qué es lo que tiene de diferente?

 - Simplemente lo es... - Bajó la mirada hacia las pequeñas y cálidas manos de su compañera que se deslizaban hacia arriba y abajo por toda la longitud de su sexo duro, y comenzó a jadear con más fuerza.

Scully se dio cuenta que no tenía alguna razón válida para impedir que lo hiciera. Soltó su erección, y lo desafió.

 - Pensé que éramos iguales, Mulder.

Él abrió la boca para responder, pero luego rápidamente la cerró. La miró fijamente, y vio que ella arqueaba una ceja. Lo tenía. Lo había jodido. Y ella sabía que lo había hecho. ¿Qué iba a decirle? ¿Qué no eran iguales? Sabía que esa contestación no sería bien recibida por Scully. Mulder preferiría ser golpeado por un autobús envuelto en llamas que decirle una cosa así. Eran iguales, y él nunca podría negarlo.

 - Mulder... ¿te gusta que te den sexo oral? - Preguntó en un tono que revelaba que ya sabía la respuesta.

Él asintió con la cabeza. - Sí. - susurró.

 - Bien. Porque a mí me gusta darlo.

Mulder la miró fijamente. Su corazón comenzó a golpear con furia.

Scully lo miró a los ojos para decirle: - Quiero chupártela. Y quiero que acabes en mi boca.

Mulder abrió mucho los ojos. Nunca se imaginó que ese lenguaje hacia parte del vocabulario de Scully.

Scully volvió su atención a la erección de Mulder. Era tan hermoso. Era grande y duro y grueso y... masculino. Olía a sal, y a algo más, algo únicamente Mulder. Su boca comenzó a salivar. Tomó su erección firmemente con ambas manos, y chasqueó la lengua sobre su cabeza llena de sangre.

Mulder puso los ojos en blanco y dejó escapar un gemido. - ¡Carajooo...! - ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que una mujer había puesto su boca sobre él? Ni siquiera podía recordarlo.

Scully repitió el movimiento un par de veces más, antes de aplanar la lengua y comenzar a hacer remolinos alrededor de su cabeza sensibilizada. Se entretuvo unos segundos ahí, hasta que lo tomó totalmente en su boca, y el gemido gutural que esto provocó en Mulder causó una oleada de poder elevándose dentro de Scully. En su mente, Mulder era un hombre poderoso. Alguien que podía estar controlando todo a veces, una parte de ella lo necesitaba, pero otra parte odiaba eso. Pero él la había tomado de la mano y con valentía la había llevado con él por las situaciones más peligrosas imaginables, poniéndola en la línea de fuego una y otra y otra vez, y sin embargo, a pesar de eso él era su protector más feroz. Sin lugar a dudas, ella pondría su vida en sus manos cada día, confiando en que no habría un daño real, que nada podría acontecer si él estaba allí con ella. Para Scully, Mulder tenía un verdadero poder, un poder que venía de algún lugar profundo dentro de él. Y ella celebró tener el placer de Mulder en la palma de su mano. Estaba a su merced. Scully se sentía poderosa.

Desde el primer movimiento de la lengua de Scully, Mulder se había ido. Era casi como si ésta fuera la primera vez que lo había experimentado. Cada movimiento de su boca a su alrededor era fascinante. Pero entonces, Scully empezó a acariciarlo con una mano arriba y abajo, girando alrededor de su eje, su boca trabajaba sobre su cabeza, y su otra mano comenzó a exprimir sus bolas. Mulder gimió con fuerza sintiendo como sus rodillas comenzaban a ceder.

Bajó la mirada para encontrar los ojos de Scully sonrientes hacia él y pensó que era la cosa más erótica que había visto en su puta vida. Su suave y rosa boca era caliente y húmeda. Sus labios hinchados se veían increíbles alrededor de su pene. Y mientras observaba como su lengua lo lamía arriba y abajo por su eje, tuvo que luchar contra el impulso de tomarla por la cabeza y embestir sus caderas contra ella. Comenzó a apretar las manos contra sus muslos.

Scully pensó que sus sonidos habían adquirido una nota de frustración. - Mulder, dime cómo te gusta. - Susurró.

Él le sonrió, pasándole las manos por el pelo en una torpe caricia. Era tan hermosa. - Lo estás haciendo bien, Scully.

Ella le lanzó una mirada mordaz. - Maldita sea, Mulder, sólo dime cómo lo quieres...

 - Más profundo... más fuerte... - Susurró, cerrando los ojos. Todavía no podía creer que Scully estuviese haciendo esto.

Scully no dudó en envolver con las dos manos el sexo hinchado de Mulder y apretar con más fuerza, antes de retornar con su boca a la cabeza llena de sangre e incrementar la succión más duramente. Mulder dejó escapar otro gemido gutural y sus manos se aferraron al pelo de su compañera. Ella tomó el ritmo perfecto; acariciando rápido, apretando con más fuerza, y chupando duro.

Mulder sintió como su ingle se tensaba y la presión dentro de sus bolas se acumulaba. - ¡Oh, Dios mío, sí...! - Respiró con fuerza mordiéndose los labios.

Scully tuvo otra fuerte sensación, como si el poder se elevara a través de su cuerpo. Comenzó a gemir mientras devoraba el sexo de su compañero.

Mulder bajó la mirada para poder observarla y sintió que su ingle se tensaba aún más. Había mirado la boca de Scully demasiadas veces en los últimos seis años, había fantaseado miles de veces con esa boca, pero nada de lo que había imaginado en sus más ardientes fantasías podrían haberlo preparado para lo carnal que se veía en ese momento. Hacía apenas una hora esa boca estaba hablando con él sobre el ADN mitocondrial humano y la mutación puntual relacionada con la edad, y ahora esa misma boca devoraba sin piedad su sexo. _Oh Dios._

Observó como Scully movía una de sus pequeñas y cálidas manos hasta exprimir sus bolas, y sintió unas fuertes sacudidas de placer conectándose a través de la ingle, por sus muslos hasta llegar a su estómago. Sus caderas corcovearon contra ella.

 - Scullyyyy... - Jadeó ahogado poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Podía oír la desesperación en él. Scully lo tomó más profundamente con su boca, chupó un poco más duro, y lo apretó un poco más fuerte.

Mulder sintió las sacudidas de placer convirtiéndose en olas. Un lenguaje totalmente explícito comenzó a caer de su boca, y Scully supo que ya estaba cerca del final.

 - ¡CARAJOOOO, SCULYYYY...! - Las rodillas de Mulder se cerraron, sus manos agarraron el pelo de su compañera con más fuerza, sus caderas comenzaron a embestir descontroladamente contra ella cuando las olas de placer se convirtieron en una gran inundación, y su orgasmo se derramó en su boca. Scully continuó la succión sin separarse de él, lo mantuvo dentro de su boca, una mano tomándolo por la cadera para controlar sus furiosas embestidas mientras lamía y se tragaba su liberación.

Se quedó allí con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, temblando, respirando con dificultad con la boca abierta, la cabeza hacia atrás y con las manos todavía sujetando su pelo, por algún tiempo antes de confiar en que sus piernas serían capaces de sostenerlo si se movía.

Scully nunca se había sentido más encendida en su vida: su sabor salado y el poder que le había tener el control. Nunca se había sentido más segura en toda su vida.

 - Mulder... ¿todavía quieres verme?

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y bajó la mirada hasta ella. Asintió con la cabeza vigorosamente, con los ojos muy abiertos. Su boca devoró la de su compañera mientras ella se levantaba. Scully le echó los brazos alrededor del cuello, besándolo apasionadamente, y él la abrazó con fuerza contra su pecho. La acompañó hacia atrás hasta que la parte posterior de sus muslos golpeó la cama. Mulder rechazó acostarse empujando a Scully, para que se siente sobre el colchón.

Sus manos fueron a la cintura de sus pantalones, tirando de ellos hacia abajo, quitándoselos mientras ella se acostaba. Scully se quitó el sujetador y lo arrojó al suelo. Mulder miró sus pechos perfectamente redondos antes de enganchar los pulgares en la cintura de sus bragas, notando que estaban empapadas, y tirando de ellas por sus piernas.

Se subió a la cama para sentarse al lado de Scully. Ella estaba tumbada sobre su espalda, y le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa al verlo mirar hacia abajo, hacia su sexo. Dobló las rodillas, y abrió las piernas. Él la miró. Observó atentamente como su pequeña mano derecha se deslizaba por su abdomen hacia la pelvis, hacia abajo, más allá de la corona de los cuidados rizos rojizos. Pasó los dedos por su sexo mojado, dibujando círculos sobre su clítoris. Mulder observó como cerraba los ojos, arqueaba la espalda, y presionaba la cabeza en el colchón. Luego la vio empezar a frotarse, a tocarse con velocidad, su memoria fotográfica capturando sus movimientos para un uso futuro.

Scully comenzó a respirar con dificultad, haciendo pequeños gemidos guturales. Mulder la miraba fijamente, con los ojos bien abiertos, mientras sus dedos dejaban su clítoris hinchado para deslizarse a través de sus pliegues húmedos y empujaban dentro de su sexo, antes de regresar de nuevo a frotar su clítoris. Scully realizó este patrón varias veces, cada vez más rápido que el anterior hasta que se convirtió en una sucesión rápida. Ella cerró los ojos con fuerza, y su respiración se aceleró.

Mulder se acostó a su lado, acomodándose de costado y llevó su mano hasta la mandíbula de Scully. - Mírame, Scully - susurró.

Ella giró la cabeza abriendo los ojos, y él se perdió en ellos. Su mano fue a un lado de su cuello, rozándola, sus dedos recorriendo esa porción de piel, arriba y abajo por su piel suave. Ella sintió que su corazón se hinchaba mientras lo miraba a los ojos. La exquisita tensión aumentó, y, finalmente, el latido de su clítoris estalló y las olas de placer inundaron su cerebro. Scully comenzó a girar su cabeza, alejándose de Mulder, pero inmediatamente él se inclinó para capturar sus gemidos fuertes con su boca, besándola profundamente, no dejando que su mirada se alejara de él.

CONTINUARÁ…


	32. “Un hombre con fé puede permitirse el lujo de escepticismo”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Los límites de Scully y su efecto sobre Mulder. Alguien se lleva una sorpresa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Death Cab for Cutie – “I Will Possess Your Heart”
> 
> How I wish you could see the potential  
> The potential of you and me  
> It's like a book elegantly bound but  
> In a language that you can't read, just yet
> 
> You gotta spend some time, love  
> You gotta spend some time with me  
> And I know that you'll find, love  
> I will possess your heart  
> You gotta spend some time, love  
> You gotta spend some time with me  
> And I know that you'll find, love  
> I will possess your heart
> 
> There are days when outside your window  
> I see my reflection as I slowly pass  
> And I long for this mirrored perspective  
> When we'll be lovers, lovers at last
> 
> You gotta spend some time, love  
> You gotta spend some time with me  
> And I know that you'll find, love  
> I will possess your heart  
> You gotta spend some time, love  
> You gotta spend some time with me  
> And I know that you'll find, love  
> I will possess your heart
> 
> You reject my advances and desperate pleas  
> I won't let you let me down so easily, so easily
> 
> You gotta spend some time, love  
> You gotta spend some time with me  
> And I know that you'll find, love  
> I will possess your heart  
> You gotta spend some time, love  
> You gotta spend some time with me  
> And I know that you'll find, love  
> I will possess your heart  
> You gotta spend some time, love  
> You gotta spend some time with me  
> And I know that you'll find, love  
> I will possess your heart

Ella subió las escaleras de su casa en Stevensville, Maryland y caminó hasta el final del pasillo alfombrado. Dio la vuelta a la izquierda y se quedó mirando la puerta blanca. Esta habitación siempre solía estar abierta, pero la puerta había sido cerrada desde el sábado, cuando amigos y parientes la habían acompañado de regreso a la casa desde la iglesia, ese día había experimentado algo que nunca debería haber experimentado. No había sido capaz de decidirse a entrar a esa habitación y hacer lo que tenía que hacer, pero no podía seguir ignorándolo por más tiempo. Debía hacerlo.

Abrió la puerta y fue recibida por las familiares paredes blancas, la moqueta verde apio, la colcha de lilas púrpuras y hojas verdes, y el tocador antiguo de madera a juego con la silla y escritorio. Recordó con cariño cuando la ex ocupante de ese dormitorio con entusiasmo había escogido los muebles y la ropa de cama cuando tenía sólo 15 años. ¿Realmente había pasado tanto tiempo? Parecía como si fuera ayer. La habitación en realidad no se había vuelto a ocupar desde 1977, y sólo se utilizaba cuando su anterior ocupante volvía a casa para las vacaciones o en sus visitas ocasionales de fin de semana. Pero ya no habría más visitas, ni habría más vacaciones que pasarían juntas.

Dejó las cajas de cartón en el suelo y se dirigió al armario. Quitó los vestidos, faldas y otras prendas bonitas. Tomó el vestido de graduación  lila con volados alrededor del escote redondo y en las mangas, la cintura ajustada con una cinta, y la capa de tul con discretos lunares. Las lágrimas llenaron sus ojos. Ella había sido tan feliz esa noche, y estaba tan orgullosa de la mujer en que su hija se estaba convirtiendo: era hermosa, e inteligente, muy inteligente, y tan resuelta.

Dobló el vestido con cuidado, y lo colocó dentro de una caja de cartón. Una vez que el armario estuvo vació, pasó a la cómoda y llenó otra caja con pantalones, camisas, pijamas y ropa interior. Una vez vacío, se trasladó al tocador y descartó las pocas botellas de perfume y la caja de joyería con los tesoros de adolescencia de su hija. Tomó la fotografía enmarcada, la única foto ahí, tomada en la Graduación Universitaria de su hija hacía poco más de 10 años. En realidad había obtenido un Doctorado en Filosofía (PhD). Había estado tan orgullosa de su niña. Ese había sido un día feliz.

Miró al hombre de la foto. Él tenía su brazo sobre el hombro de su hija, y estaban sonriendo. Su hija había estado perdida por ese hombre. Él era todo sobre lo que hablaba. Qué cosas malas habrían obrado para que no funcionara la cosa entre ellos. A ella le gustaba bastante ese chico. Colocó la fotografía dentro de una de las cajas junto a las otras cosas.

 

Cuando terminó de vaciar el tocador, trasladó las cajas al pasillo. Regresó a la habitación y echó otro vistazo alrededor, se quedó mirando la cama. Supuso que no estaría de más comprobar. Se puso de rodillas, levantó el faldón, y miró debajo de la cama. Bueno, esto era una sorpresa. Nunca había visto eso antes. Lo sacó de debajo de la cama. Había un sobre blanco tamaño carta pegado a ella, dirigido a: ‘Mamá’. Un nudo se le formó en la garganta y las lágrimas comenzaron a caer mientras pasaba el dedo índice izquierdo por el sobre y lo abría.

 

*****

Scully se quedó acostada, cuando la luz de la mañana la despertó al iluminar su habitación, viendo a Mulder dormir. Se sentía en conflicto, como siempre. Lo quería allí con ella todo el tiempo, pero sabía que acostumbrarse demasiado a tenerlo a su alrededor, sobre todo en forma personal cuando el trabajo no estaba involucrado, la haría más dependientes de él. Y esto, a su vez, haría la angustia y el dolor que le esperaba a futuro aún más insoportable. Quería a Mulder allí, pero el instinto de conservación estaba ganando la pelea, como de costumbre.

Salió de la cama, fue al baño y se puso el albornoz marfil. Cuando regresó a la habitación Mulder seguía dormido, acostado de espaldas y con la mitad inferior de su cuerpo cubierto por la sábana color crema.

 - Mulder, despierta. - Dijo, agitándole suavemente el brazo.

 - ¿Hmmmm? - Respondió él, con los ojos todavía cerrados.

 - Necesito que te despiertes. Es hora de que te vayas a casa.

Mulder comenzó a parpadear despierto. - Pero es sábado, Scully. - dijo, bostezando.

 - ¿Cuál es tu punto? Mulder, has pasado las últimas nueve noches aquí. De corrido.

Él le sonrió. - ¿Las estás contando, Scully?

Ella lo miró fijamente.

Mulder seguía sonriéndole. - ¿Por qué no vuelves a la cama, Scully?

Comenzó a estirarse hasta ella, pero Scully dio un paso hacia atrás. La reacción fue de lucha y huida para evitarlo. Por la noche, en la oscuridad era una cosa. Sexo con Mulder a plena luz del día era otra cosa totalmente distinta, y ese no era el camino que ella estaba preparada para descender.

 - ¿Tengo que recordarte que en realidad no vives aquí, Mulder? Es hora de que te vayas a casa.

 

Él suspiró, sentándose en la cama. - ¿Por qué? Quería quedarme contigo aquí a pasar el día.

Scully le dedicó una mirada exasperada. - Mulder... tengo cosas que hacer. Tengo que escribir ese artículo para la _Forensic Sciences Journal_  y nunca voy a terminarlo si estás aquí. Ya estoy asumiendo que piensas pasar las noches aquí toda la semana que viene también.

 - Sí. - Dijo Mulder sin vacilar.

 - Bueno, entonces, tengo que hacer esto. - Respondió Scully. - Mulder, ¿no tienes cosas que necesitas hacer? Debes tener una montaña de ropa sucia, y no estaría de más limpiar ese desastre que llamas “apartamento”.

Mulder rodó los ojos y se levantó de la cama cuando Scully salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la cocina. Mientras ella ponía la tetera al fuego, Mulder entró, completamente vestido.

\- ¿Quieres que desayunemos juntos antes de irme? - Preguntó.

 - No. - Le respondió secamente. Si se lo permitía ahora, se convertiría en un hábito, y luego se convertiría en otro aspecto de su co-dependencia. Scully pensó que poner un poco más de distancia entre ellos no podría hacerle daño.

Mulder la miró fijo. Y suspiró. - Bien... entonces...

Se acercó a donde estaba, de pie frente al fregadero, colocando ambos brazos alrededor de ella y apoyándose contra el borde de la encimera. Scully se sentía atrapada. Parecía que estaba a punto de besarla. Ellos nunca se habían besado por el simple hecho de compartir un beso, a pesar de que ella podría decir que Mulder había querido hacerlo muchas veces en la última semana. Pero el beso había sido mantenido para un propósito: para dar lugar a las relaciones sexuales, junto con todas las demás muestras de afecto entre ellos. Scully necesitaba mantener algún tipo de control sobre la situación, si no quería dejarse llevar y empezar a actuar como una adolescente enamorada. Estaba luchando por no sentirse aún más unida a Mulder de lo que ya estaba.

La tetera comenzó a silbar y Scully giró el rostro, alejándose de Mulder, que había comenzado a inclinarse hacia ella, empujó su brazo por un segundo, hasta que él se soltó de la encimera. Mulder suspiró mientras la observaba verter el agua caliente en la taza, se volvió y caminó hacia la puerta principal. Scully lo siguió, y abrió la puerta para él.

Una vez que él cruzó el umbral, se volvió a mirarla con una expresión decepcionada. - Scully... ¿no puedo quedarme?

Ella lo miró fijamente. - No. ¡Santo cielo, Mulder! ¡Es sábado! Ve a hacer algo, cualquier cosa. Limpia tu apartamento. Alimenta a los peces. Has algunos recados. Ve a correr. Juega al baloncesto. Visita a los Pistoleros Solitarios. Has lo que sea, sea lo que sea que hagas normalmente los fines de semana. Estoy segura que tienes una vida a la que necesitas regresar... ¿Ok? Nos vemos el lunes por la mañana.

Mulder la miró. Sentía que estaba a punto de decirle: “Tú eres mi vida” pero se contuvo en el momento justo, y luego comprendió lo que ella había dicho.

 - ¡¿El lunes?! - Se sentía aturdido.

Scully suspiró. - Sí, Mulder. Nos vemos el lunes por la mañana. En la oficina. - Y le cerró la puerta en las narices.

*****

Mulder refunfuñó para sí mismo todo el camino desde el pasillo hasta el ascensor. Fue un esclarecimiento: Scully estaba creando reglas. Hasta el momento no había permitido tomarse de las manos, besarse (salvo que fuera por la noche en su apartamento), y otras muestras de cariño, especialmente en público. No iba a dejar que la llevara a cenar o cualquier otra cosa que pudiese significar “una cita”. Mulder suponía que no había nada malo en ello. No era como si quisiera que su amistad con Scully se convirtiese en algo parecido a sus relaciones anteriores. Realmente no tenía idea de cómo hacer que una relación romántica funcionase, de todos modos. Toda mujer que había estado seriamente involucrada con él lo había dejado, por lo que algo debía estar haciendo mal.

Pero al mismo tiempo, sintió que algo faltaba. Siempre sentía una punzada de decepción cuando no podía besar a Scully después de un “hola” o un “adiós”, cuando sus manos se rozaban mientras caminaban por la acera y Scully ponía la suya en el bolsillo de su chaqueta justo en el momento preciso en el que Mulder automáticamente iba a tomarla, cuando descuidadamente y con cierta indiferencia le frotaba la espalda o los hombros en la oficina y ella se alejaba de él. Mulder por lo general no dejaba que esto le molestase demasiado, recordándose que no tenía ni idea de cómo ser romántico de todos modos, Scully claramente quería mantener una cierta sensación de límites entre ellos, y que “eso” que había entre ellos era lo bastante bueno en la forma en que estaba sucediendo.

Pero en el fondo, en lo más recóndito de su corazón, Mulder quería algo más que sexo. Quería que Scully lo amara, y no sólo como un amigo. Tal vez si conseguía que ella se abriese más a él, no tan sólo en la oscuridad de la habitación, Scully llegaría a amarlo. Cuando se acostaban juntos por la noche, podía ver el cariño en sus ojos pero, fuera de su dormitorio, ella le cerraba la puerta expulsándolo, dejándolo fuera, escondiéndose de él. Deseaba saber por qué. Él había estado reprimiendo esos sentimientos desde la mañana siguiente en que ella había volado a su regazo sobre su sofá y su alianza había cruzado a territorio desconocido. Y en lugar de sentarse y hablar sobre estas cosas, el tema acababa de unirse a todos los demás temas sobre los que habían evitado hablar en los últimos años. Él y Scully eran profesionales en eso del no hablar.

A decir verdad, había sido fácil enterrar esos sentimientos en el pasado porque nunca había sabido realmente lo que era crecer en un hogar lleno de amor y afecto. Pensó que había amado a Phoebe, pero al crecer se dio cuenta de que sus sentimientos estaban más cerca a la obsesión y que Phoebe en realidad nunca lo había amado en absoluto. Pensó que había amado a Diana, pero muchas cosas sobre esa relación no lo hacían feliz y ahora que sabía la verdad sobre ella, prefería simplemente olvidarse de todo. Nunca había conocido o entendido realmente al amor, el amor verdadero. Nunca había experimentado, ni lo había visto ejemplificado en los adultos de su vida cuando era más joven.

Pero oculto en el fondo, Mulder anhelaba la seguridad de una relación amorosa con alguien que realmente se preocupara por él, alguien que nunca jodiera con su cabeza, alguien que nunca le mintiera. Los anhelos profundamente arraigados de Mulder sobre la familia y la paternidad, que había reprimido durante la mayor parte de su vida, también se estaban volviendo cada vez más presentes en el fondo de su mente. Ahora que había conseguido degustar algo de ese “todo” que Scully le podía ofrecer, esos deseos largamente enterrados empezaron poco a poco a burbujear sobre la superficie y se estaba volviendo algo difícil de ignorar. Esto sólo añadía algo más a la confusión. No tenía idea de lo que él y Scully eran o a dónde iban, ni cuánto tiempo duraría eso que estaba pasando. ¿Sólo era por un corto tiempo hasta que lograran sacarlo de su sistema? Mulder esperaba que no sea así. ¿Sería para siempre? Mulder suprimió rápidamente ese pensamiento.

Y mientras Mulder se dirigía hacia la puerta principal del edificio de Scully, era muy consciente de que realmente hubiese querido quedarse con ella todo el fin de semana. Deseaba pasar más tiempo con ella y hacer cosas que no necesariamente implicaban sacarse mutuamente la ropa. Estaría perfectamente contento solo con sentarse en el sofá todo el día y ver televisión junto a ella. O sentarse y escuchar su charla, acerca de cualquier cosa. No le importaba. O llevarla a algún lugar agradable, a pesar de que por lo general sentía que ella le habría disparado al sugerírselo los días previos. Pero... la temporada de baloncesto estaba por comenzar. Tal vez podría conseguir entradas para ver algunos juegos de los Maryland Terrapins. Si estaban involucrados los deportes, Scully no podría pensar que estaban cruzando los límites personales que estaba creando.

Cuando piso la acera, se dio cuenta que no tenía auto. Dio un suspiro de exasperación y, a continuación, comenzó a caminar hasta llegar a la P Street NW y paró un taxi. El taxi lo dejó en su restaurante favorito: “Abigail” a sólo tres cuadras de su apartamento en Hegal Place. Después de un desayuno de huevos, picadillo de carne en conserva, y tostadas, se dirigió a casa.

Mulder no sabía qué hacer con él mismo. Su apartamento era una pocilga. Su ropa había sido lanzada en todas direcciones por todo el dormitorio. Sus platos del desayuno estaban apilados en el fregadero. Pensó en limpiar, como Scully le sugirió, pero luego abandonó rápidamente la idea. Se puso su desgarrada, sudadera sin mangas de los Knicks y unos pantalones cortos, tomó el balón de baloncesto, y se dirigió a la cancha local.

*****

Ella condujo su 1995 Buick LeSabre plateado por una hora, y se encontró girando en una calle familiar. Habían pasado casi nueve años desde la última vez que había estado por ahí. Lo recordó vívidamente. Acción de Gracias de 1990. En lugar de que su hija fuera a su casa, al igual que solía hacer para las fiestas, ella había querido preparar la cena de Acción de Gracias en su apartamento. Los padres de su novio también habían ido, algo que su hija no había previsto. Habían sido invitados, pero la idea de que acudieran había ido disminuyendo inicialmente porque ellos no dieron una respuesta definitiva. Su novio estaba casi seguro de que no aparecerían. Pero se presentaron después de todo, y ella recordó la atmósfera del lugar: muy tensa y torpe. Se había sentido muy mal por el joven. Pareció sentirse completamente miserable durante todo el día.

Encontró el edificio donde su hija vivía, pero tuvo que conducir un poco más para encontrar un lugar donde estacionar. Se sentó en el coche durante bastante tiempo, sin poder salir. No estaba segura de que iba a decir. Bajó la mirada hacia el asiento del acompañante. Recordó la carta que su hija había unido a eso con las instrucciones. No había entendido algunas de las cosas que la carta decía, y las razones de su hija al guardar eso debajo de su vieja cama, y por qué le había pedido que lo trajera aquí. Obviamente había cosas en la vida de su hija que había mantenido completamente lejos de ella.

Después de quedarse sentada en el coche unos 10 minutos, salió. Abrió la puerta del asiento del acompañante, y lo tomó del asiento. Cerró y comenzó a caminar hacia el edificio. Entró por la puerta principal, y se dirigió a los ascensores.

Cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron en el piso correcto, caminó por el piso de madera hacia el extremo opuesto del pasillo. Se paró frente a la puerta del apartamento, y levantó la mano para llamar, pero se quedó inmóvil. ¿Qué iba a decir? ¿Debería dejarlo, e irse? ¿Debería quedarse y ver si lo abría delante de ella? ¿Tenía el derecho de pedirle saber qué había ahí? La carta de su hija le había hecho sentir que preferiría no saberlo. Pero ¿y si golpeaba la puerta y nadie abría? No podría dejarlo en el pasillo. ¿Reuniría el valor para conducir ahí por segunda vez?

Pero después de tomar una respiración profunda, golpeó.

 - ¡Espere! ¡Ya abro! - Gritó una voz familiar desde el interior del apartamento.

Su estómago se llenó de mariposas cuando la puerta se abrió, y lo vió allí de pie con el pelo mojado, con solo un par de jeans, sosteniendo una toalla en la mano, y con una mirada de asombro absoluto en su cara.

 - ¿...Señora. Fowley?

Ella sonrió. - Hola, Fox.

CONTINUARÁ…


	33. “Yo no soy el que usa personas inocentes, mujeres inocentes, como ratas de laboratorio”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mulder y Scully pasan el fin de semana separados. La mayor parte. Scully recibe una llamada inesperada.  
> Este capítulo contiene material sexual explícito.
> 
> Nota de la traductora: 
> 
> Mil y mil gracias por todos sus mensajes y su apoyo con esta traducción. Le he hecho llegar a la autora (Melissa) sus comentarios y buenas apreciaciones, asi que los invito a seguir comentando, ya que ella continua escribiendo el fic. De nuevo eternamente agradecida con my partner Marisú quien se ha encargado de los últimos caps y han quedado maravillosos! Mari sos lo más!! Te quiero!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sia – “The Co-Dependent”
> 
> Feels like we are married and I haven't run away  
> So many years I've carried you in my arms  
> Yet I stay  
> And still I come a-running when I hear the telephone  
> And I ask for absolutely nothing in return
> 
> I'm gonna watch you drink it all  
> I'm gonna watch you fall  
> You'll find me by your side  
> If you find me at all
> 
> So here it is on offer  
> Everything I have to give  
> My love for you allows me not to judge the way you live  
> So just remember that whenever you may feel alone  
> Yeah, I am here there's nothing to fear  
> I will be your home
> 
> I'm gonna watch you drink it all  
> I'm gonna watch you fall  
> You'll find me by your side  
> If you find me at all

La madre de Diana era la última persona en la tierra a la que Mulder esperaba ver en la puerta de su apartamento. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que la había visto, desde que habían ido todos a algún restaurante de lujo por el cumpleaños de Diana un par de meses antes de que ella se fuera a Europa. Y de eso hacía más de ocho años. Había envejecido, su pelo se había vuelto completamente gris, y tenía muchas más arrugas. Debía estar en sus finales de los 60.

 - Siento molestarte un sábado por la tarde. Estoy segura que tus fines de semana libres son algo precioso.

Mulder se encogió de hombros. - No estaba ocupado. No hay problema.

 - ¿Puedo entrar? - Preguntó.

Mulder parpadeó. - Uh, sí... sí, lo siento... adelante.

Le indicó la sala antes de lanzarse hacia el dormitorio desordenado para encontrar una camisa limpia. Cuando regresó ella estaba sentada en su sofá con la caja de cartón blanco que había estado cargando sobre su mesa de café.

 - ¿Puedo traerle algo? ¿Un poco de café? ¿Té?

 - No, gracias, Fox.

Se acercó al escritorio para tomar la silla, y se sentó de frente a la señora Fowley. No tenía ni la menor idea sobre qué podría hablarle. - Entonces... ¿Que la trae por aquí?

 - Esta caja. - Respondió ella, asintiendo con la cabeza en su dirección. - La encontré bajo la cama de Diana en casa, en su antiguo dormitorio.

Había estado en esa habitación antes, muchas veces. - ¿Qué hay en la caja?

La señora Fowley suspiró. - No lo sé.

 - ¿Usted no la abrió? - Mulder estaba un poco sorprendido por eso.

 - No. - Dijo. - No estaba segura de querer saber lo que hay aquí. Todavía no estoy segura. Adjunta a la tapa había una carta de Diana. Había venido a casa una semana antes de ser... asesinada. Al parecer, puso la caja ese día, ya que no estaba allí cuando hice la limpieza general en primavera, dos meses antes.

Mulder asintió. No tenía ni idea de a dónde se dirigía. - ¿Qué decía la carta?

La señora Fowley vaciló... -..Que si algo le sucedía debía traerte la caja, pero si algo también te hubiese sucedido a ti, entonces debía buscar a alguien llamada Dana Scully en el FBI. En la carta dice que entenderías lo que hay en la caja. Al principio pensé que podría contener cosas personales, pero luego en la carta decía que había muchas cosas sobre su vida y su trabajo que ella nunca me había dicho. Que nunca había querido hacerme sentir avergonzada, que ella siempre quiso hacerme sentir orgullosa. No quiero que mis recuerdos sobre mi hija se empañen, Fox. Si la obra que Diana hacía comprometía... su moral, entonces creo que prefiero no saberlo.

 - Entiendo. - Mulder respondió, cuando la señora Fowley se levantó del sofá.

Se puso de pie para unirse a ella y caminaron hacia la puerta principal, Mulder siguiéndola atrás.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta, la señora miró hacia la cocina desordenada. - El lugar estaba mucho más limpio la última vez que estuve aquí. - Dijo ella, mirándolo.

Mulder se rió entre dientes. - Sí, bueno, tenía a Diana limpiando detrás de mí.

La señora Fowley lo miró. - ¿Nunca te casaste?

Sacudió la cabeza negativamente.

 - ¿Tienes una novia? ¿O... alguien especial?

Mulder vaciló. La sóla idea de etiquetar a Scully y la relación que tenían con un título tan trillado como “novia” lo hizo temblar. Él realmente no sabía que tenía. - Uh... bueno... tengo, eeeh... tengo mi pareja del FBI.

La señora Fowley le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa, y luego suspiró. - Nunca encontramos tiempo para el romance, ¿eh? Diana era igual.

Mulder no sabía qué contestar a eso. La señora Fowley abrió la puerta, le dedicó otra pequeña sonrisa, y luego se fue sin decir nada más. Mulder se acercó al sofá y se sentó, tirando de la caja para acercarla. Levantó la tapa para encontrar una cantidad de cuadernos tipo diarios personales de tapa negra. Recogió el primero, en la parte superior, lo abrió y comenzó a escanear las páginas. ¡Oh Dios!

Lanzó el cuaderno dentro de la caja. Rápidamente entró al dormitorio para calzarse, tomó su teléfono celular y las llaves de la cómoda. De vuelta en la sala, tomó la caja y se dirigió a su coche.

*****

El domingo por la mañana, Scully se vistió con su falda verde y la chaqueta a juego, y se dirigió a Alexandria para encontrarse con su madre en la iglesia de San Juan. Para su feliz sorpresa, Charlie, Jennifer, y los chicos también habían ido a pasar el día.

Al terminar la misa, se dirigieron a lo de Maggie para almorzar en familia. Se sentaron alrededor de la mesa del comedor, hablando y riendo. Jennifer tenía ya seis meses de embarazo, y estaba emocionada ya que se había enterado que tendría una niña. Estaba en su pequeño mundo de nombres de bebé, diseños infantiles, y la planificación del baby shower.

Después del almuerzo, hablaron por altavoz con Bill y Tara. Ellos tendrían a sus gemelos en cualquier momento, por lo que Margaret había estado llamándolos diariamente para mantenerse informada. Todos se reunieron alrededor del teléfono y tuvieron una conversación grupal que duró más de una hora. Scully se sentó y escuchó a Jennifer y a Tara entrar en “modo mamá” con su emocionado lenguaje infantil. Se preguntó si alguna vez tendría esas buenas noticias para compartir con ellos, pero empujó rápidamente ese pensamiento a distancia.

Más tarde, Scully y Jennifer limpiaban la cocina mientras Maggie y Charlie miraban “The Rugrats: la película” con los chicos en la sala.

Jennifer miró a Scully, que estaba lavando los platos en el fregadero. - Así que... ¿qué es lo que pasa contigo?

Scully se volvió a mirarla. - ¿Qué quieres decir?

Jennifer entrecerró los ojos observándola, y torció la boca ligeramente. - Hay algo que te está pasando. ¿Qué es?

Sintió que su rostro se ponía rojo y volvió su atención al lavaplatos. - Nada. - Le ardía la cara.

La otra mujer rodó los ojos. - ¡Dana, vamos! Has estado sonriendo sola todo el día. Así que, obviamente, eso significa que hay un tipo. ¿Estás saliendo con alguien? Espera... ¿es ese policía? ¿Cuál era su nombre?... ¿Kresge?

 - No, Jennifer. Kresge regresó a San Diego hace un tiempo.

Le dedicó una sonrisa burlona a Scully de nuevo. - Entonces, ¿por qué te estás sonrojando? ¿Y sonriendo?

Suspiró. - No sé de qué estás hablando. Estoy teniendo sólo un buen día, eso es todo. ¿Eso significa que algo está pasando?

Intentó desesperadamente no sonrojarse, y evitar sonreír. Incluso comenzó a morderse el labio mientras lavaba los platos. Jennifer no le contestó, y siguió secando los platos que le entregaba. De golpe giró bruscamente la cabeza para mirar hacia Scully, abriendo mucho los ojos.

Scully se volvió a mirarla. - ¿Qué?

Jennifer comenzó a reírse. - ¡Oh, Dios mío, Dana! - Tiró de ella alejándola del lavaplatos, y la empujó dentro de la despensa de Margaret, cerrando la puerta detrás de ellas, todavía riendo.

 - ¡Es Mulder! ¿No es así?

Scully la miró fijamente en estado de shock. - ¡¿Qué?! ¡No! ¡Jennifer, vamos, no seas ridícula!

 - Siempre has sido una pésima mentirosa, Dana. - Respondió ella, risueña. - ¡¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?!

El rostro de Scully estaba de color rojo brillante. - ¡Jennifer, no puedes decirle a nadie! ¡Ni siquiera a Charlie!

 - ¡Lo sabía! - Jennifer estaba riendo de nuevo. - ¿Estás teniendo sexo con él?

Scully hundió la cara entre las manos.

 - Oh. Miiii. Dioooos.

 - Jennifer, lo digo en serio. - A pesar de sus mejores esfuerzos, había comenzado a reír también. - ¡No puedes decirle una palabra a nadie!

 - No lo haré. Lo prometo. “Cross my heart and hope to die” (“Cruzo mi corazón y espero morir”. Frase que acompaña una promesa). ¿Y cómo sucedió esto?

Scully suspiró. - No lo sé. Acaba de suceder.

 - Bueno, ya era hora. - Jennifer respondió. - Entonces... ¿cómo es eso?

Scully la miró perpleja. - ¿Cómo es qué?

Su cuñada le dedicó una mirada exasperada. - El sexo, Dana. - Susurró. - El. Sexo. ¿Es bueno, verdad? Podría decirlo con sólo mirarlo.

 - ¡Jennifer! - El rostro de Scully estaba ardiendo de nuevo.

 - ¿Qué? Sólo digo.

Ante esto, la puerta de la despensa se abrió de golpe y Charlie apareció, de pie allí. - ¿Qué hacen ustedes dos aquí encerradas?

 - ¡Nada! - Scully y Jennifer dijeron al unísono.

Él se quedó observándolas.

 - ¡Vete, Charlie! - Le dijo Jennifer.

Charlie les dedicó una última ojeada antes de alejarse diciendo entre dientes algo que sonaba muy parecido a “mujeres” por lo bajo.

Jennifer rodó los ojos antes de cerrar la puerta y girar de nuevo hacia Scully y bajando la voz dijo: - Por lo tanto, Mulder... ¿es como... tu novio ahora?

Scully le lanzó una mirada en blanco. - ¿Novio? ¿Estoy en la escuela secundaria?

 - Bueno, entonces... ¿qué es?

Scully pensó en eso. Realmente no tenía ni idea. ¿Qué eran ahora? Eran socios, eran compañeros, eran amigos, pero también eran más que eso. Pero... el “cuánto más”, en realidad, todavía no estaba definido claramente.

 - No lo sé. Él es... él es Mulder. - Scully respondió, encogiéndose de hombros.

 - Hmmm. - Jennifer murmuró, un poco escéptica.

Scully arqueó una ceja. - ¿Podemos dejar de hablar de esto? Y ¿podemos salir de la despensa ahora?

*****

Un poco después de las 17:00 horas del sábado, Mulder estaba golpeando la puerta de la oficina de los Lone Gunmen. Después de escuchar varias cerraduras destrabándose, la puerta se abrió.

 - ¡Mulder! - Frohike lo saludó con sorpresa. - Es bueno ver que finalmente nos honras con tu presencia. Nos hemos estado preguntando qué estarías haciendo. ¿Está, uh... la agente Scully contigo?

Mulder suspiró. - No, ella no viene conmigo.

Frohike le dirigió una mirada de desilusión antes de hacerse a un lado para dejarlo pasar.

 - ¿Qué hay en la caja? - Preguntó Langly, mientras Mulder se acercaba a la oficina y la ponía sobre la mesa.

 - Más datos sobre MUFON de Diana. Esos ensayos de embarazo con las 30 mujeres en Europa, lo que estaba en el disco, esos que Diana llevó a cabo a finales de 1997 - principios de 1998 no fueron los primeros. Hicieron otros mucho antes de esos.

Byers se acercó. - ¡Wow! ¿En serio?

 - Síp. - Asintió. - Así que pongan una olla de café, muchachos, porque vamos a viajar a través de todo esto. - Mulder abrió la caja y comenzó a sacar los cuadernos.

Seis horas más tarde, Mulder, Frohike, Langly y Byers todavía seguían inclinados sobre la mesa, leyendo los registros de Diana. No mucho tiempo después de comenzar el proceso, se dieron cuenta que los cuadernos contenían datos de pruebas independientes realizadas en los últimos años. Pasaron bastante tiempo organizando los cuadernos en orden cronológico.

Los registros que contenían las notas del primer grupo de prueba eran de principios de 1996. Ese grupo incluyó a 20 mujeres abducidas, miembros de MUFON de grupos europeos, todas ellas, ya sean casadas o solteras sexualmente activas. Todas estuvieron de acuerdo en colocarse el chip de nuevo en el cuello, pronto el cáncer entró en remisión, y luego todas estuvieron de acuerdo en tratar de quedar embarazadas. A las mujeres les administraron la vacuna contra el virus alienígena, sus chips se activaron luego de que un formulario de solicitud con sus números de identificación fuera enviado a un tal C.G.B.S, el Fumador.

Cada una de las mujeres llevaba un diario, también incluídos en la caja, con la descripción de cada experiencia sexual. De tres a cuatro semanas desde la remisión del cáncer, las mujeres casadas quedaban embarazadas. Ninguna de las mujeres solteras quedó, salvo una. Pero durante la semana séptima u octava del embarazo, las embarazadas abortaron. El estudio se realizó en dos ocasiones más, con el mismo resultado: las casadas embarazadas, las solteras no (excepto una en particular), y luego todas abortaban.

Mulder le dio a Byers el trabajo de leer todos los diarios de las mujeres describiéndo cada encuentro sexual con su esposo o novio. Hubo momentos en que los otros notaban la cara de Byers “incendiada”, o de pronto él se levantaba de la mesa para conseguir un vaso de agua, y todos intercambiaban miradas, muecas y sonrisas.

 - ¿Estás bien, Byers? - Mulder preguntó después de verlo de un color remolacha, dejar la mesa.

 - ¡Cállate, Mulder! - Gritó desde otra habitación.

Frohike, Langly y Mulder sofocaron las risas.

 - ¿Qué pasó con las mujeres después de que las pruebas fallaron? - Preguntó Mulder, mirando hacia Frohike y Langly sentados frente a él.

 - El hombre Cáncer ordenó a Diana quitar los chips de sus cuellos. - Frohike respondió con un tono de disgusto en la voz.

Mulder suspiró, frotándose la cara con una mano.

\- Mulder... necesitamos dormir un poco. - Dijo Langly, bostezando. - Hemos estado en esto durante demasiadas horas. Nunca vamos a entender lo que está en estos registros si los leemos mientras estamos agotados.

Mulder asintió. Se sentía agotado, también. Los Pistoleros se dirigieron a sus habitaciones, y él colapsó sobre el sofá.

*****

Jennifer suspiro. - Ok, vamos a ver si lo entiendo. Mulder y tú son... compañeros.

 - Sí.

 - Y amigos.

 - Por supuesto.

 - Y él estuvo prácticamente viviendo en tu apartamento por más de una semana y han estado atornillados cogiendo como conejos.

Scully suspiró, cerrando los ojos y tapándose la cara con las manos.

 - Ustedes dos van a... ¿mudarse juntos? ¿Casarse? No es que eso haría mucha diferencia, la verdad. Él ya es tu esposo en el trabajo.

Los ojos de Scully se abrieron de golpe y miraron a Jennifer, antes de dejar escapar una risa nerviosa. - Jennifer, el matrimonio y la familia no es exactamente parte del plan de vida de Mulder. Su vida son los X- Files.

 - Dana, ¿estás teniendo sexo con él por el simple hecho de tener sexo? Suena como si sólo estuvieses permitiéndole a Mulder ser inmaduro y además justificando su poca motivación para esas cosas, él podría darte algo más que esto. Con el plus de que es “arriesgado”. ¿Qué hay acerca del trabajo?

Scully suspiró profundamente. ¿Se lo estaba facilitando a Mulder? Por supuesto que lo hacía. Estaba segura que su co-dependencia lo requería. - No sé, Jennifer. No sé lo que está pasando. Acaba de suceder, y sigue sucediendo. Y... me gusta.

Jennifer le dirigió una mirada compasiva. - Pero, ¿estás feliz? No quiero que sufras. Sé lo que realmente sientes por él, no importa cuánto trates de negarlo.

Scully apartó los ojos y se miró las manos. Pero después de pensar en lo que había dicho, tenía fe y lo sabía sin lugar a dudas. Miró a su cuñada a la cara.

 - Mulder nunca me haría daño, Jennifer.

La joven le dio a Scully una mirada mordaz. - Sé que él no lo haría, Dana. No me refería a Mulder. Estaba hablando de ti. Eres propensa a lastimarte a tí misma.

Scully suspiró. Sabía que estaba en lo cierto. Con cada hombre con el que había estado seriamente involucrada, ella terminaba lastimada y lastimándolo. Con cada hombre del que se había enamorado, y que se había enamorado de ella, ella había escapado, incluso aquellos hombres que realmente la querían y se preocupaban por ella, como Daniel. Saber que había roto el corazón de varios hombres buenos era muy doloroso. Scully lo sabía por experiencia. ¿Qué pasaría si Mulder de repente se declaraba? ¿Le decía que estaba enamorado? ¿Era algo que quería oír? ¿O solo la aterrorizaría? ¿Huiría de él como había hecho con los demás? Ella no quería hacerle daño a Mulder. Y sabía que nunca podría dejarlo, no importaba cuán mal o incómodas se podrían volver las cosas. Una vida sin Mulder era inconcebible. ¿Cuánto podría parecerse a una vida?

Scully se sentía bastante contenta con la forma en que iban las cosas, al menos por el momento.

 - Jennifer, todo esto es tan nuevo. Es demasiado pronto para empezar a pensar a dónde va o qué va a pasar en unos meses o en años desde ahora.

Ella suspiró. - Ok, Dana. Tienes razón. Y me alegro de que estés por fin teniendo un poco de diversión. Y Mulder es un buen tipo. Sólo espero que no muerdas más de lo que puedes masticar.

 - ¿Jennifer?

 - ¿Sí?

 - Por el amor de Dios, ¿podemos por favor dejar la despensa ahora?

*****

A las 8:00 de la mañana del domingo 17 de octubre los Pistoleros y Mulder habían vuelto a la mesa cubierta de revistas y cuadernos. Luego, pasaron al siguiente ensayo realizado con 20 mujeres europeas diferentes, miembros de MUFON, que comenzó en diciembre de 1996. El resultado fue similar al anterior. Las mujeres, ya sean casadas o solteras y sexualmente activas, acordaron tener chips colocados en sus cuellos y tratar de quedar embarazada. Para alivio de Byers, no hubo diarios describiendo sus experiencias sexuales.

 - Me pregunto por qué pasaba esto. - Dijo Mulder.

 - Debido a que Diana decidió probar in vitro con este grupo - Langly respondió, señalando algo escrito en el cuaderno que estaba leyendo.

La cabeza de Mulder viró con violencia del diario y lo miró fijamente. - ¿IVF?

 - Sí. - Respondió Langly, y luego intercambiaron miradas rápidas con Byers y Frohike.

Mulder pasó saliva. - ¿Qué pasó? ¿Funcionó la IVF?

Langly negó con la cabeza. - Diana no pudo cosechar óvulos de las mujeres. A todas se les dio... hormonas de algún tipo.

 - Estrógeno y progesterona. - Añadió Mulder.

Langly asintió, después de mirar hacia el cuaderno. - Sí. Pero Diana no pudo recuperar óvulos. Sus ovarios no emitieron ninguno que sirva. Parece como si la fertilidad provocada por el chip simplemente no funcionara de esa manera.

 - Pero esa es la manera normal. - Murmuró Frohike. - Así es como funciona naturalmente.

Langly se encogió de hombros.

Mulder sentía como que la respuesta estaba ahí. Pero no podía hacer las conexiones.

Luego pasaron al tercer, y último, ensayo con las notas de las pruebas contenidas en la caja. Se había llevado a cabo en la primavera de 1997 con una muestra mayor, 40 mujeres (20 casadas y 20 solteras). El in vitro fue abandonado por la concepción natural por parte de sus parejas sexuales. Todas ellas fueron instruidas para mantener un diario personal detallando sus intentos de quedar embarazada. Las 20 casadas quedaron embarazadas dentro de unas pocas semanas. Ninguna de las solteras pudo quedar. Y entonces, como un reloj, todas abortaron ocho semanas más tarde.

Mulder y los Pistoleros estaban debatiendo en círculos, sin llegar a ninguna parte. Nada tenía sentido. Finalmente tomaron un descanso para pedir un par de pizzas. Pero aproximadamente una hora después, estaban de vuelta debatiendo en círculos.

 - Ok, vamos a olvidarnos de los chips, los ovarios y los ciclos de fertilidad por un segundo. - Dijo Mulder. - ¿Por qué las mujeres casadas quedaron embarazadas pero no así las solteras?

Los Pistoleros se lo quedaron mirando, perplejos.

 - ¿Estaban teniendo la misma cantidad de sexo? - Preguntó Mulder a Byers.

Byers comenzó a ponerse rojo. - Um... Creo que sí, sí. Pero creo que las mujeres casadas tenían una ligera ventaja.

Mulder dejó a un lado el cuaderno que había estado leyendo. - Tenemos que leer estos diarios personales. La respuesta tiene que estar ahí. Si la concepción se produjo de forma natural, entonces tenemos que averiguar por qué algunas de las mujeres quedaron embarazadas y otras no.

Después de leer y releer los diarios, Byers parecía tener una mirada de comprensión naciente en la cara, dejó la mesa para sentarse en el escritorio al otro lado de la habitación e iniciar sesión en el computador.

Durante la siguiente hora, Frohike, Langly, y Mulder tomaron cada sujeto de ensayo en forma individual y compararon la fecha de concepción calculada por Diana con la entrada del diario correspondiente. Y a continuación, compararon lo asentado en los diarios entre las casadas y las solteras.

Mulder suspiró, frotándose los ojos. - Ok, una vez más, ¿a qué conclusiones llegamos sobre las similitudes entre las mujeres en el momento de la concepción?

 - 1) Las mujeres estaban teniendo relaciones sexuales con sus maridos. - Comenzó Langly.

Mulder asintió, lo escribió.

 - 2) Las mujeres estaban muy excitadas sexualmente, y tuvieron más de un orgasmo. - Añadió Frohike.

Mulder volvió a asentir. - Ok.

 - Y... 3) Las mujeres estaban completamente exhaustas, o terminaban agotadas después, tanto que apenas podían caminar hasta el baño. - Concluyó Langly.

Mulder suspiró, mirando las notas que había escrito. - Sigue sin tener sentido para mí. Muchas de las mujeres solteras tenían relaciones sexuales así como así, y no quedaron embarazadas.

En este punto, Byers volvió a unírseles. - El punto es que las mujeres que quedaron embarazadas estaban teniendo relaciones sexuales con sus maridos.

Mulder y los otros Pistoleros lo miraron. Byers les entregó los papeles que había impreso recién.

 - Creo que los neuroquímicos liberados en el cerebro durante el sexo atribuyen en gran medida a la concepción... - Byers comenzó.

 - ¿Al igual que la oxitocina? - Preguntó Mulder.

Byers asintió. - Pero esta es sólo una de muchas. Hay una gran cantidad de sustancias químicas liberadas en el cerebro durante el acto sexual, y luego están los demás liberados expresamente durante el orgasmo. Sin embargo, cuando se agrega en el amor y si hay un vínculo, se añaden toda una serie de productos químicos complejos a esa mezcla.

Mulder podía comenzar a ver las conexiones en su cabeza. Pero entonces recordó algo.

 - ¿Qué hay de esa mujer soltera de la primera prueba que quedó embarazada? Ella no estaba casada, así que esa mezcla de sustancias no estaba.

Byers le dio una sonrisa de complicidad. - No, no estaba casada. Técnicamente, era una mujer soltera. Pero tenía un novio, con quien estaba desde hacia 11 años. Por lo tanto, no podemos decir que el matrimonio era un requisito para la concepción. Lo que podemos decir es que todas las mujeres que quedaron embarazadas estaban en una relación de gran confianza en la que no se preocupaba en absoluto sobre qué aspecto tenía, como sonaba, u olía. Si vuelven a leer las entradas de los diarios personales de las mujeres solteras, sus experiencias sexuales estaban un tanto empañadas por sus propias inseguridades, ya fuera sobre el hombre con quien estaban o sobre sí mismas. Estos sentimientos podrían suprimir los neuroquímicos sanos y positivas que se liberan en el cerebro durante la actividad sexual. Por no hablar de que las mujeres casadas, y ésta mujer soltera, estaban teniendo una experiencia sexual intensa con un hombre del que estaban profundamente enamoradas. Eso es un montón de sustancias químicas juntas para el chip. Estos neurotransmisores podrían ser los que desencadenaban el chip para iniciar la ovulación. Esto también explicaría por qué la IVF no funcionó.

A continuación, todos se sentaron en silencio, pensando.

 - ¿Murieron todas estas mujeres, también? ¿A partir de esta última prueba? - Preguntó Mulder.

Frohike asintió. - Todas las mujeres a partir de la tercer prueba, incluso las del intento de IVF que nunca funcionó, todas ellas habían retirado sus chips después de que el tratamiento hubo terminado... Y todos sabemos lo que pasó después de eso.

Mulder suspiró. Una vez más se sintió enfermo por las acciones de Diana, y deprimido por el hecho de que esas mujeres y sus familias nunca verían ninguna justicia. Y se sintió enfermo por Scully, porque ella tuvo que confiar en ese chip para poder sobrevivir. Mulder volvió a suspirar. No la había visto en 36 horas, y no iba a verla por casi otras 12.

 - Entonces, ¿hacia dónde vamos desde aquí? - Preguntó Langly.

 - ¿Quién sabe? - Respondió Mulder. - Realmente no hay nada que podamos hacer al respecto. Estas pruebas solo se añaden a la larga lista de experimentos inmorales que hicieron, utilizando a mujeres inocentes como ratas de laboratorio.

Los Pistoleros suspiraron.

 - ¿Chicos, no les importa si todo esto se queda bajo llave aquí? - Preguntó Mulder. - No estoy seguro de si mi apartamento será el mejor lugar, el más seguro para esto.

Byers asintió. - Está bien, Mulder.

Mulder se puso de pie y miró su reloj; eran las 21:07 horas. Dio las gracias a los Lone Gunmen por su ayuda, y se dirigió a su coche. Se dirigía a su casa en un principio antes de hacer un giro brusco para dirigirse hacia Georgetown.

*****

Más tarde ya por la noche, después de regresar de lo de su madre, Scully estaba en el cuarto de baño, cepillándose los dientes, llevaba una blusa en corte esqueleto azul pastel y unos pantalones cortos a cuadros haciendo juego. Había terminado su borrador para la _Forensic Sciences Journal_ el sábado por la noche, y ahora se sentía aburrida. Estaba empezando a lamentar lo de decirle a Mulder que se mantenga alejado todo el fin de semana. Pensó en llamarlo y pedirle que viniese, pero rápidamente cambió de opinión. Podía oír a Mulder: “¿Esta es una llamada por los beneficios verdad, Scully?” Ella se encogió por la vergüenza.

Fue a sentarse en su sala, dejándo solo un velador encendido, con el teléfono inalámbrico cerca. Bill podría llamar en cualquier momento para avisar que Tara estaba en trabajo de parto. Cuando se sentó en el sofá, no pudo evitar sentirse sola. ¿No estaba desesperada por salir de esto? ¿De su existencia solitaria? ¿Esta cosa con Mulder solamente había aumentado su co-dependencia? ¿Y si se acostumbraba a tenerlo a su alrededor, cada día, todo el día, durmiendo junto a él cada noche y despertando a su lado cada mañana, sólo para que un buen día se lo quitaran? No sería capaz de soportar algo así. Scully comenzó a reprenderse a sí misma por sus temores y dudas que constantemente la mantenían cautiva.

Alguien llamó a la puerta.

Sintió mariposas volando en el estómago, y una sonrisa se extendió en su cara. Pero... le había dicho claramente a Mulder que se mantuviese lejos de ella. Y él, descaradamente hizo caso omiso de lo que le había dicho. Ella había deseado algo de espacio, y un poco de sana distancia... Scully no sabía qué hacer. Quería a Mulder, pero al mismo tiempo, no quería abrir la puerta. Suspiró y rodó los ojos. Finalmente, él probablemente utilizaría su llave para entrar.

Otro golpe en la puerta.

Cuando Scully abrió la puerta, vio a Mulder parado allí con una expresión muy triste en el rostro. Se preguntó qué demonios había pasado desde que lo había visto por última vez.

Mulder la vio con su blusa escotada y pantalones cortos, sus pechos perfectos libres del sujetador. Supo que había tomado la decisión correcta. No quería ir a su apartamento vacío y pensar en toda esa mierda horrible que Diana había hecho. Quería sentir los brazos de Scully a su alrededor y sus labios sobre él.

 - Scully... sé que dijiste que me fuera, pero no puedo esperar hasta mañana por la mañana para verte. Necesitaba verte ahora.

Ella suspiró y se encogió de hombros, derrotada, dedicándole una media sonrisa. ¡Oh, bien!

En un instante, Mulder estaba al otro lado del umbral y, después de cerrar la puerta detrás de él, sus brazos estaban alrededor de Scully, levantándola. Los brazos de Scully fueron alrededor de su cuello y sus piernas se cerraron alrededor de su cintura. Mulder la abrazaba con fuerza, presionando la cara contra su cuello.

 - ¿Qué quieres, Mulder? - Susurró Scully.

 - Quiero un “make out” contigo. (Sólo besarse) - Dijo, antes de acariciar su cuello con sus labios y la lengua.

Scully resopló. - ¿Un “make out” conmigo? ¡¿Qué?! ¿Estamos en la escuela secundaria?

Mulder se rió entre dientes. - Bueno, yo no te conozco desde la secundaria, Scully. Tengo que recuperar el tiempo perdido... Así que vine por mis “swapping spit”... (Beso francés)

 - Hmmmm. - Scully murmuró, sonriéndole.

Fueron hasta el sofá y él la acostó, poniendo su cabeza sobre las almohadas, contra el apoyabrazo. Se quitó los zapatos y se acostó a su lado. Llevó la mano a la cara de su compañera, rozando con los dedos su mejilla y trazándole la línea de la mandíbula. Scully le puso una mano en la cara y con la otra fue avanzando, acariciándole el cuello hasta la parte posterior de la cabeza, pasándole los dedos por el pelo.

Scully sonrió. Mulder, en silencio, la contempló hasta que encontró lo que estaba buscando. Allí estaba, Scully estaba abierta para él. No estaba “esa” pared, bloqueando algo. Y sus labios estaban sobre los de ella, besándola lentamente, suavemente, con pasión. Ocasionalmente rompían sus besos para respirar, y Mulder sólo la miraba, acariciando su mejilla, su mandíbula, su barbilla. Hablaban en silencio, no necesitaban una conversación.

Sus labios volvieron a los de ella, rozando su labio inferior con la lengua, y ella abrió un poco la boca para permitirle la entrada. Scully suspiró en su boca mientras su lengua la acariciaba suavemente. Mulder nunca la había besado así antes. Era un proceso lento, y él no tenía ninguna prisa por pasar a otras cosas. Scully se sentía como si pudiera permanecer acostada simplemente junto a él de esa manera toda la noche y estar perfectamente contenta. Pronto perdió la noción del tiempo y del espacio besándolo.

Después de un rato, Mulder separó su boca de la de ella y se inclinó a su oído, susurrando - Quiero hacerte acabar, Scully.

 - Eso sí que nunca sucedió en la secundaria. - Fue su respuesta.

Mulder se rió entre dientes, antes de deslizarse hacia abajo en el sofá alejándose de ella. Scully levantó las piernas, doblando las rodillas, y plantó los pies sobre el sofá. Mulder se arrodilló frente a ella. Sacándole los pantalones del pijama a Scully acariciándo sus caderas y piernas mientras lo hacían. Notó que Scully no llevaba nada debajo de los pantalones.

 - Scullyyyy... - Mulder suspiró.

Ella lo miró, con la mano en la boca, y se rió en voz baja.

Mulder se desplazó sobre ella hasta que su cara estuvo en su pecho, y se deslizó acomodándose sobre su cuerpo, empujando la blusa hacia arriba, liberando sus pechos. Él puso la boca sobre un pezón endurecido, lo lamía, chupaba, y chasqueaba la lengua hacia atrás y adelante, antes de volver su atención al otro y comenzaba a chupar el tenso pezón con su boca repitiendo lo que hacía con el anterior.

Scully suspiró y empezó a retorcerse. Mulder miró hacia arriba y le dedicó una amplia sonrisa. Ella le sonrió también.

Mulder comenzó a bajar, besando y lamiendo su abdomen y su vientre de manera suave, deslizándose por el sofá mientras Scully lo hacía hacia arriba para apoyar su espalda contra las almohadas. Cuando ella abrió las piernas, Mulder levantó la mirada hacia ella. Pensó en las veces que le había hecho esto a Scully desde aquella primera noche, ese acto que estaba a punto de hacer, y pensó que antes, cada vez que lo hacía ella mantenía su cara apartada de él y cerraba los ojos. Ahora, ya no apartaba su rostro, pero todavía cerraba los ojos. Y él deseaba que Scully lo mirara mientras se lo hacía, que permaneciera con los ojos abiertos.

Mulder comenzó a besar la parte interna de su muslo, acariciándola suavemente con la lengua, usándola como rápidos latigazos contra su cuerpo, hacia abajo, hacia su centro caliente, húmedo. Scully gimió cuando él lo pasó por alto yendo a su otro muslo, besando y lamiendo hasta su centro. Sus pliegues hinchados y empapados con sus jugos, su clítoris estaba rojo e hinchado pidiendo ser tocado con urgencia. Scully se retorcía aún más.

 - ¿Scully? - Susurró Mulder.

 - ¿Hmm? - Respondió ella, todavía sin abrir los ojos.

 - Mírame.

Scully abrió los ojos, bajó la vista y lo miró fijamente. Cuando vio su rostro entre sus piernas, la mente se le llenó de una lujuria desenfrenada, dominando y opacando toda la inseguridad persistente sobre este acto que aún podía quedarle.

Mulder podía ver sus ojos oscuros con sus pupilas dilatadas. - Mantén tus ojos abiertos. Obsérvame.

Scully empezó a respirar con más fuerza, sin apartar la mirada.

Cuando Mulder acarició su sexo húmedo con la lengua, abriéndose paso entre sus pliegues, hacia su clítoris, vio como la boca de Scully se abría al igual que sus ojos mientras arqueaba la espalda. Y ella gimió con fuerza. Mulder sonrió. Bajó la mano hasta sus jeans, desabrochándolos y tirando de la cremallera, antes de alcanzar el interior de sus boxers, y comenzó a acariciar su erección.

Luego plantó su hombro izquierdo contra la parte posterior de su pierna y puso su brazo alrededor de ella, bajó su mano para desplegar sus labios y llevó su boca hasta ahí. Empujó lentamente su lengua en su sexo. Los ojos de Scully se abrieron y se quedó sin aliento.

 - ¡Oh, Dios mío...!

La boca de Mulder luego fue hasta el clítoris hinchado de Scully, mientras las manos de ella fueron directo a enredarse con su pelo, su lengua chasqueando su clítoris, sus dientes rozando sobre ella. Scully sentía como su piel ardía mientras observaba la boca de Mulder sobre su sexo. Comenzó a empujar la cabeza de Mulder contra ella, mientras su lengua se movía entre sus labios y su clítoris en rápida sucesión, rotaba sus caderas contra él buscando el alivio de la liberación, Mulder comenzó a acariciar su sexo hinchado de forma cada vez más dura y más rápido, hasta que los dos estaban acabando casi al mismo momento, sus caderas sacudiéndose, embistiendo y gimiendo en voz alta.

Mientras permanecían acostados sobre el sofá, y su respiración volvía gradualmente a la normalidad, el teléfono comenzó a sonar.

 - No respondas. - Dijo Mulder, con la cabeza apoyada sobre su abdomen.

 - Tengo que hacerlo, Mulder. Podría ser mi familia.

El teléfono no dejaba de sonar, y Mulder extendió la mano hacia la mesa de café alcanzando el teléfono y pulsó el altavoz sin levantarse.

 - ¿Hola? - Dijo Scully.

 - Hola. ¿Es usted la doctora Scully? ¿La Agente Especial Scully del FBI?

Mulder y Scully se miraron a los ojos. - Sí. ¿Quién es usted?

 - Uh, hola... Soy el sargento Ferrera del Departamento de Policía de Costa Mesa. Tenemos una situación aquí un poco... Tenemos una víctima, un tal Donald Edward Pankow. Uh... la oficina del médico forense no sabe qué hacer con el cuerpo. Llamamos a la oficina del FBI en Los Ángeles y su patólogo no sabe que hacer tampoco, no le ve ni pies ni cabezas al asunto... ¿Qué hacer? ¿“heads or tails”? (cara o sello) Él dijo que deberíamos contactarnos con Quántico, y así, cuando los llamé hace un rato y expliqué la situación de la víctima... bueno, me dijeron que debería llamarla a usted.

Mulder y Scully se miraron perplejos.

 - Um, ¿Cuál es la condición de la víctima, sargento? - Preguntó Scully.

Hubo una pausa. - Mmmm, bueno... él tiene un agujero de una pulgada y media en la cabeza, y su cerebro se ha ido.

Mulder y Scully se miraron. - Su cerebro... ¿se ha ido?

 - Sí, ma’am. (Forma políticamente correcta de dirigirse a una mujer de mayor rango) Falta la parte derecha de su cráneo. ¿Le gustaría a usted y a su pareja venir y sacar este caso de nuestras manos? Nadie aquí en el departamento quiere tocarlo ni con un palo a diez pies de distancia.

Mulder comenzó a menear las cejas hacia Scully. Ella sonrió.

 - Seguro. Vamos a estar allí mañana.

Mulder le sonrió y asintió con entusiasmo.

El sargento Ferrera dio un suspiro de alivio. - Gracias, ma’am. Lo apreciamos.

Mulder se estiró hasta apretar el botón, finalizando la llamada.

 - Por fin conseguimos un caso. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que fuimos a California, Scully? - Preguntó Mulder, meneando las cejas de nuevo.

Scully se lo quedó mirando fijamente. - Fuimos en marzo.

Mulder pensó en eso por un segundo. - Correcto. Bellflower. Karin Berquist.

Scully asintió, su boca se crispó ligeramente. - Así que... Supongo que nosotros sólo tendremos que encontramos en el aeropuerto en las primeras horas de la mañana...

Él le sonrió. - Sí. Pero sólo después de que nosotros durmamos algo primero.

Scully le sonrió. Mulder se levantó, y la alzó del sofá. Ella cerró brazos y piernas alrededor de él, y él la llevó al dormitorio.

 

CONTINUARÁ…


	34. “El Hambre esta siempre allí”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mulder y Scully van a Costa Mesa, California a trabajar en un caso.
> 
> Aviso: 
> 
> La premisa y los dialogos de las escenas de “Hungry” no me pertenecen, no los escribi. Lo escribió Chris Carter y el genio de Vince Gilligan e igualmente pertenecen a 1013 Productions y la 20th Century Fox.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fireflight – “The Hunger”
> 
> Cut it out, cut it out  
> I know it's what you're wanting to say  
> Burning up, burning up  
> I know why you're feeling this way  
> There's an ache you can't erase  
> A yearning that you can't replace
> 
> And you want him, and you need him  
> But you act like he's not there  
> Yeah, you know that you're hollow  
> And something's missing here  
> So you push and you pull the hole in your soul  
> But you can't make the hunger disappear
> 
> You got a rusted out lock on your door  
> Getting ready to break  
> You've held back love long enough  
> I think it's time to cave  
> You're waiting for a sign  
> The fact is faith is blind
> 
> And you want him, and you need him  
> But you act like he's not there  
> Yeah, you know that you're hollow  
> And something's missing here  
> So you push and you pull the hole in your soul  
> But you can't make the hunger disappear
> 
> Do you want to spend your whole life jaded?  
> Stuck in a rut that you created  
> Why don't you break the cycle?  
> Let love win
> 
> And you want him, and you need him  
> But you act like he's not there  
> Yeah, you know that you're hollow  
> And something's missing here  
> So you push and you pull the hole in your soul  
> But you can't make the hunger disappear

A las 08:00 am del lunes 18 de octubre, Mulder y Scully partieron del Dulles International Airport en un vuelo sin escalas a Los Ángeles, arribando a las 10:40 am hora local. Durante el vuelo, los pensamientos de tener finalmente a Scully en la cama de un motel llenaron la mente de Mulder, mientras que Scully pensaba que trabajar lejos de Washington resultaría una forma útil para insertar esa distancia tan necesaria entre ellos.

Scully había estado a punto de decirle: “Te amo” la noche anterior. La bendita frase había estado bailando en la punta de su lengua cada vez que Mulder la miraba a los ojos. Tenía dudas sobre si esto era algo que Mulder siquiera querría oír. ¿Dónde los conduciría una declaración así? Ella sabía que él no era exactamente el tipo que “sentaba cabeza”. Scully sólo podía imaginar la tensión incómoda después de hacer tal declaración. Cuando se despertó temprano en la mañana, se encontró con que tenía los brazos y piernas entrelazados con los de Mulder, en un cierto punto en medio de la noche lo habían hecho y no se habían separado, y además tuvo que tragarse las ganas de decirle esas palabras una vez más, cuando Mulder despertó, abrió los ojos y la miró. De repente sintió que esa cosa que había ahora entre ellos, probablemente, debía frenar un poco.

Después de alquilar un coche en LAX, Mulder y Scully se reunieron con el sargento Lucas Ferrera y su compañero el sargento Gustavo Morales, ambos en sus mediados o finales de los 30, del Departamento de Policía de Costa Mesa en la oficina del médico forense el doctor Joseph Abernathy, en Newport Boulevard. Tras las presentaciones, el doctor Abernathy los llevó a la sala donde estaba el cuerpo de Donald Pankow.

 - Cuando realicé la autopsia... - comenzó Abernathy. - La única causa de muerte que pude determinar fue la eliminación del cerebro del hombre. Pero... ¿cómo exactamente esto sucedió? No tengo ni la menor idea.

El doctor Abernathy desenvolvió el cuerpo de un hombre joven, de unos 20 años o un poco más, mientras Scully se ponía un par de guantes de látex. Ella caminó alrededor de la mesa y se quedó mirando la herida circular en la frente de pulgada y media de ancho en el hombre. Luego se enderezó y miró fijamente a los ojos de Mulder, arqueando una ceja.

Mulder se acercó hasta estar al lado de Scully y miró la herida, antes de poner en marcha a los agentes de policía.

 - ¿Dónde se encontró el cuerpo? - Preguntó Mulder.

 - En el maletero de su coche, que fue encontrado en un depósito a unas 10 millas de distancia. Alguien llamó la tarde del sábado.

Mulder asintió, Abernathy había abierto el cráneo así que Scully podía mirar dentro.

 - Todavía hay materia cerebral aquí. - Le dijo a Mulder.

Se volvió para mirar el interior del cráneo. - Hmmm.

 - ¿Cuál fue el momento de la muerte? - Scully preguntó el médico forense.

 - Lo puse alrededor de la medianoche del viernes. - Respondió el doctor Abernathy.

Mulder caminó alrededor de la mesa, pensando. - ¿Hubo alguna evidencia recuperada dentro el coche?

El sargento Gustavo Morales se acercó a él, sosteniendo una pequeña bolsa de pruebas de plástico transparente con un “Pin” en su interior. - Solo esto.

Mulder tomó la bolsa de la mano del oficial. - ¿“Free Fer Fridays”?

 - Sí, es de Lucky Boy, una cadena de comida rápida de aquí. Los empleados llevan pines como ese. - Dijo Morales.

Mulder asintió. - ¿Sólo los empleados? ¿O también se entregan a los clientes por la promoción?

 - Nop, sólo a los empleados. - Morales respondió seguro.

Scully se quitó los guantes y los arrojó al bote de basura. - ¿Cuántas Lucky Boys hay en la ciudad?

Mulder se volvió para mirarla, y luego giró de nuevo para mirar a los agentes de policía.

Lucas Ferrera frunció los labios. - Hay 32 en el condado.

Scully le dio una mirada de incredulidad.

Mulder hizo una mueca. - Sondeo, Scully. Mi favorito. - Le dijo en tono amargo, sarcástico.

Ella suspiró.

Los oficiales se rieron. - No te preocupes, nosotros estaremos ayudándote con esto. - Dijo Ferrera.

 

 *****

Mulder y Scully, junto con Ferrera y Morales, acompañados por los oficiales Simon Franco y Jim Connelly comenzaron a sondear los Lucky Boys del condado. Pasaron la tarde en Costa Mesa, chequeando los Lucky Boys de Harbor Boulevard y los de Baker Street. Todos los empleados presentes tenían sus pins de “Free Fer Fridays”. Los gerentes llamaron a todos los empleados restantes, y estos también se presentaron con sus pines.

Un poco después de las 14:00 horas, llegaron al Lucky Boy de la East 17th Street. Y descubrieron que uno de los empleados, un tal Derwood Spinks, no tenía su pin. Mulder y Scully sintieron que este era motivo suficiente para limpiar el lugar. Los oficiales ayudaron a desalojar a empleados y clientes fuera del restaurante.

Una vez que todo el mundo estuvo fuera del lugar, Mulder y Scully empezaron a mirar a su alrededor.

 - Ey, Scully, mira esto. Ya sabes lo que dicen, ¿eso de que nunca querrás ver la cocina de tu restaurante favorito?

 - De cualquier manera, no creo que Lucky Boy este en la lista de mis favoritos. - Scully replicó.

Mulder le dio una breve mirada. - Mi punto es que este está endemoniadamente mucho más limpio que los demás. ¿No te parece?

Scully miró a su alrededor. - Supongo. Entonces, ¿qué dices, Mulder? ¿Este lugar fue fregado de arriba a abajo para eliminar toda la evidencia?

 - Tal vez. Tal vez estoy pensando que esta es la escena del crimen.

 - ¿Estás diciendo que el cerebro del señor Pankow fue removido muy cuidadosamente de su cráneo aquí en esta cocina? - Preguntó Scully.

 - Tuvo que suceder en algún lugar. - Dijo Mulder, mirando debajo de las encimeras.

 - Pero... ¿al lado de la máquina de batidos, Mulder? - Scully respondió con tono de incredulidad. - Creo que deberíamos estar chequeando los casilleros de los empleados y no entretenernos con la idea de que la cirugía ad hoc se realizó aquí.

Mulder se enderezó y se giró para mirarla. - Yo no lo llamaría exactamente cirugía. ¿Y si el cerebro de este hombre fue comido?

Scully lo miró en estado de shock.

 - Es... no es sociológicamente inaudito. Hay ciertas tribus de Nueva Guinea que consideran el cerebro humano un manjar.

 - Yeah, pero... Mulder, estamos en el Condado de Orange.

Mulder le dedicó una mirada en blanco. - Yeah, ¿cuál es tu punto?

Scully le dio una mirada y luchó duro para no poner los ojos en blanco.

 - Es sólo que nada sobre la forma en que el cuerpo fue arrojado sugiere una matanza fetichista. - Explicó Mulder. - El cerebro no fue eliminado intacto. ¿Y si el cerebro de este hombre fue comido nada más al sacarlo de su cráneo?

 - ¿A través de una-abertura-de-pulgada-y-media que parece hecha con un taladro? - Preguntó Scully con escepticismo.

 - Bueno, tal vez fue un corte. Quizás algo punzante. Lo que para ti fueron marcas de herramientas para mí se ve como algo mucho más orgánico. Tal vez lo hizo con una... “lengua” o con una... probóscide.

Scully le dedicó una mirada de incredulidad divertida. - ¿Una probóscide de qué?

Mulder comenzó a sonreír y luego se arrodilló para mirar debajo de otra encimera. - No lo sé.

Cuando volvió a mirar debajo del mostrador, vio una mancha de color rojo. - Oh. Hola. Mira esto. ¿No te parece que se ve como si fuera sangre?

Scully se agachó a su lado y miró hacia el lugar donde Mulder apuntaba la linterna. - Sí, parece que sí.

Mulder luego vio una sustancia pegajosa cerca a la mancha roja. - ¿Que es eso? Junto a la mancha. ¿Es eso...? uh... oh, mi dios... ugh. ¿Eso es cerebro? ¿Eso es materia gris?

Scully miró. - No, yo diría que es carne molida.

Mulder se volvió para mirarla. - ¿Carne molida?

Scully frunció los labios. - Yeah. - Ella respiró profundamente, y se puso de pie. - Vamos a hacerle preguntas al gerente que estaba trabajando la noche del viernes.

Mulder la siguió afuera, y luego el señor Rice, el gerente de Lucky Boy, se acercó a ellos. - ¿Tenemos el visto bueno?

 - Uh, no, probablemente debería enviar a sus empleados a casa por el resto del día. - Respondió Scully. - Pero, um... ¿por casualidad sabe quienes trabajaron aquí el viernes por la noche?

 - Seguro, puedo conseguirle la ficha de entrada. - Respondió Rice, acercándose a la puerta principal de Lucky Boy.

 - Uh... ¿Agente Mulder? - El sargento Ferrera lo llamó mientras se acercaba a ellos.

Mulder y Scully se dieron la vuelta.

 - Este Derwood Spinks... él tiene un récord. - Dijo Ferrera. - Cumplió cinco años en Chino por intento de asesinato. Fue puesto en libertad hace dos años. Vamos a llevarlo a la comisaría para interrogarlo.

Mulder y Scully intercambiaron miradas, y asintieron con la cabeza al sargento Ferrera antes de que él se fuera. Luego siguieron al señor Rice dentro del Lucky Boy y fueron a su oficina. Rice prendió el computador e imprimió la ficha de entrada del viernes, entregándoselo a Scully. Ella escaneó los nombres intercambiando miradas en las columnas de entrada / salida y sus marcas varias veces.

 - ¿Señor Rice? - Preguntó Scully.

 - ¿Sí?

 - Todos sus empleados marcaron hasta las 23:00 horas, a excepción de uno. - Scully comenzó. - Un... tal Robert Roberts, que marcó la salida alrededor de las 00:04 am.

Mulder giró hacia ella para mirarla, y ella le entregó la ficha de entrada.

El señor Rice asintió. - Sí, Rob. Él fue el primero con el que hablaron cuando llegaron hoy. Se quedó hasta la última hora del viernes. Nuestro congelador había muerto, y tenía 35 libras de carne molida abombada. Así que Rob cerró tarde para deshacerse de ella y limpiar el congelador.

Scully asintió.

Mulder levantó la vista de la ficha de entrada. - ¿Dónde se pone la carne en mal estado?

 - En el basurero de atrás. - Rice respondió asintiendo con la cabeza en esa dirección.

 - ¿La carne todavía está allí? ¿O ya habrá ido al vertedero?

Rice negó con la cabeza. - No, la basura no se recoge hasta el jueves. Por lo tanto, todavía está allí.

 - ¿Podemos echar un vistazo? - Preguntó Mulder.

 - Claro, voy a conseguir la llave. - Respondió el señor Rice.

Scully se volvió para mirar a Mulder, y arqueó una ceja. Esperaba que cavar dentro de un contenedor de basura lleno de carne podrida no terminara en su agenda como actividad para la tarde. Mulder le sonrió. Pero las preocupaciones de Scully fueron injustificadas, ya que el contenedor de basura estaba desprovisto de las 35 libras de carne en mal estado.

 - Eso es raro, Scully. - Mulder murmuró después de mirar dentro del contenedor de basura detrás del restaurante.

 - Hmm.

 - ¿Qué crees que le pasó a la carne? - Preguntó Mulder.

Ella se encogió de hombros. - No tengo ni idea, Mulder. Tal vez fue arrojado a un contenedor de basura diferente.

Disparó sus cejas hacia ella. - O tal vez el monstruo se la comió.

Scully le dedicó a Mulder una mirada incrédula. - ¿Monstruo? ¿Así que ahora es un monstruo lo que estamos buscando? Un monstruo... con una probóscide.

Él se rió entre dientes. Scully le sonrió, rodando los ojos y negando con la cabeza.

Mulder volvió a caminar de nuevo hacia el Lucky Boy para devolverle la llave al señor Rice. - Voy a ir a hablar con ese chico Rob Roberts. Había algo extraño en él.

Scully suspiró. - Y ¿qué te gustaría que haga yo, Mulder?

 - Tú, probablemente, deberías ir a hablar con Derwood Spinks. Y luego quiero que le eches un vistazo más de cerca a la víctima, a ver si encuentras algo. - Mulder respondió cuando comenzó a alejarse.

Ella se lo quedó mirando. - Pero, Mulder... ¡el forence, Joseph Abernathy, ya hizo la autopsia!

Mulder siguió caminando. - No la hiciste tú, él no eres tú.

Scully suspiró de nuevo, pero entonces el tono confidente en la voz de Mulder provocó que una sonrisa comenzara a extenderse por su rostro mientras lo miraba alejarse.

 

*****

A las 18:50 pm, Mulder estaba de pie detrás del espejo unidireccional de una de las salas de interrogatorio del Departamento de Policía de Costa Mesa en Fair Drive. Los sargentos Ferrera y Morales estaban con él.

 - ¿Seguro que no quieres hablar con Spinks? - Ferrera le preguntó a Mulder.

 - Es nuestro principal sospechoso a partir de ahora. - Añadió Morales, mientras observaban como Scully se levantaba de la mesa donde había estado interrogando a Derwood Spinks. - Me gustaría pensar que tenías algunas preguntas para él.

Sacudió la cabeza. - Nah, la agente Scully lo está manejando muy bien.

 - Eso sí, no podrá salir de la ciudad, señor Spinks. - Observaron como Scully se lo decía.

Luego salió de la sala de interrogatorios, y se unió a Mulder y a los demás oficiales. - Estaba trabajando en Lucky Boy la noche del viernes, y la ficha de entrada dice que marcó alrededor de las 22:53 horas. Afirma haber ido a ver la televisión a medianoche a su casa, pero vive solo y nadie puede confirmar que estaba realmente allí.

 - No es exactamente una coartada hermética. - Respondió Ferrera.

Scully negó con la cabeza. - Pero no hay ninguna prueba de que lo hizo. Tampoco hay evidencia de que él estuviese cerca de Pankow. No podemos mantenerlo retenido.

 - No hay evidencia, aún. - Morales le respondió. - Vamos a ir por él.

Ferrera y Morales entraron en la sala de interrogatorios para comenzar el proceso de liberación de Derwood Spinks.

 - No es él, Scully.

 - Mulder, por supuesto que es él. Sólo tenemos que demostrarlo.

Otro par de oficiales y algunos miembros del personal administrativo aparecieron en el pasillo, caminando más allá de Mulder y Scully. Él la miró. Se veía tan hermosa hoy. Al instante pasó su mano alrededor del brazo de Scully y suavemente tiró de ella hacia una esquina, en una zona más tranquila.

 - ¿Tienes hambre? - Le preguntó, inclinándose hacia ella y bajando la voz.

Ella le sonrió. - Siiií, me muero de hambre.

Mulder le dedicó una gran sonrisa. - Vamos a buscar algo de comer.

Se dirigieron a la Newport Rib Company en Harbor Boulevard en su coche de alquiler, por una barbacoa. Una vez que la anfitriona los ubicó en una mesa y el camarero se acercó, ordenaron el plato de cerdo desmenuzado con ensalada de col y pan de maíz. Mulder y Scully se quitaron las chaquetas y las colgaron en la parte posterior de sus sillas. Un minuto más tarde, el camarero volvió con sus bebidas.

 - Es Rob Roberts, Scully. - Mulder dijo, después de tomar un sorbo de Coca-Cola.

Ella le dedicó a Mulder una mirada escéptica. - ¿Rob Roberts? ¿Ese chico torpe, flaco que parece que pesa 120 libras?

Mulder asintió. - Él lo hizo.

Scully suspiró y negó con la cabeza hacia él ligeramente. - Y ¿sobre qué te basas, exactamente?

 - Sólo llamalo una corazonada, Scully.

Ella arqueó una ceja. - ¿Y en qué está basada tu corazonada, Mulder?

Él le sonrió. - Su apartamento estaba inmaculadamente limpio, por ejemplo.

Scully lo miró fijamente. - ¿Así que eso lo hace un sospechoso? ¿Porque no es descuidado como tú?

Mulder le sonrió burlonamente. - ¿Qué chico de 21 años de edad que vive solo mantiene su apartamento impecable?

Ella se encogió de hombros. - Estoy segura de que debe haber algo más por ahí... en alguna parte. Mulder, un apartamento limpio no te va a conseguir una orden de arresto.

Él se rió entre dientes, pero luego se puso serio. - Roberts está ocultando algo, Scully. Es él, sé que es él.

Ella suspiró.

Pronto su comida llegó, y por un tiempo, cenaron en un cómodo silencio.

 - Así que... ¿cuándo vas a ir a darle otra mirada al cuerpo? - Preguntó Mulder, rompiendo un trozo de pan de maíz.

 - ¿Pankow? Hice arreglos con el doctor Abernathy para hacer un examen mañana por la tarde. - Le respondió. - Oh, ummm, creo que me voy a bajar hasta San Diego mientras estamos aquí. Los gemelos deben llegar en cualquier momento, y realmente debería aprovechar para ver a Bill y a Tara ya que estoy aquí.

Mulder asintió. Mientras observaba como Scully acababa de comer su comida, sus ojos pasaban por encima de su boca, sus manos y sus pechos que sobresalían de su camisa ceñida azul claro, su mente vagaba a esa noche, más tarde, cuando se registraran en un motel. Sintió su miembro contraerse dentro de sus pantalones en anticipación.

Scully notó la manera en la que Mulder la estaba mirando, con las pupilas dilatadas, lamiéndose los labios. Ella apartó la mirada, con la ferviente esperanza de poder mantener su resolución, y trató de ignorarlo. Sabía que quería a Mulder; lo quería mal, quería sus labios y sus manos sobre ella, quería su sexo duro dentro de ella, pero estaba convencida que esa frontera que había decidido establecer era algo que debía ser firmemente mantenido.

 

***** 

Poco después de las 21:00 horas, Mulder y Scully se encontraban en la recepción de un Travelodge.

 - Dos habitaciones, contiguas. - Pidió Mulder a la recepcionista. Él asintió con la cabeza.

 - No. - Lo cortó Scully rápidamente. - No contiguas.

La recepcionista dejó de escribir en su teclado de la computadora y los miró.

Mulder la miró, perplejo. - Scully, siempre nos quedamos en habitaciones contiguas cuando están disponibles.

Scully le dedicó una mirada mordaz y significativa y habló con firmeza: - Ya no es así, no lo haremos.

Mulder tuvo una sensación de hundimiento indescriptible, y luego se volvió hacia la recepcionista. - Dos habitaciones. Uh, que no sean contiguas.

No mucho después de eso, Mulder miró a Scully desaparecer detrás de la puerta de la habitación del motel que estaba al otro lado del pasillo, antes de él entrar a su habitación y cerrar la puerta. Mulder y Scully tomaron duchas simultáneamente en sus habitaciones, y se prepararon para ir a la cama.

Después de algunas deliberaciones, Mulder guardó la llave de la habitación en el bolsillo de su pijama azul marino, se dirigió a la habitación de Scully, y llamó. Scully, que había estado sentada en la cama cambiando de canal compulsivamente, tratando de fingir que el cuerpo firme de Mulder no estaba al otro lado del pasillo, giró para mirar la puerta.

Mulder volvió a llamar. - Scully, soy yo.

Ella continuó mirándola durante unos segundos antes de salir de la cama y caminar hacia la puerta.

 - ¿Qué quieres, Mulder? - Le habló a través de la madera.

Él se quedó en la puerta de Scully, y se rió entre dientes. - ¿Vas a dejarme entrar?

Ella suspiró. - Mulder, ambos sabemos lo que sucederá si entras aquí.

Le dio a la puerta una mirada de perplejidad. - Exactamente.

Scully arqueó las cejas, y presintió que debía reforzar su determinación. - Estamos en una misión, Mulder.

Él se resistió a lo que escuchaba. - ¿Estás lanzándome en serio esas estupideces burocráticas?

 - Mulder, estamos en tiempo de Bureau.

 - ¡Scully, vamos! - Mulder se quejó contra la puerta.

Scully se encontró suprimiendo el deseo de reír, y tuvo que morderse el labio para no hacerlo. La idea de volver loco a Mulder, de repente, se volvió muy atractiva.

Se acercó a la puerta, y luego le habló con decisión. - Mulder, tal vez sólo debes concentrarte en solucionar este caso para que podamos volver a D.C y poder coger tranquilamente.

Mulder se quedó mirando la puerta en estado de shock. Luego frunció los labios y golpeó la mano contra la puerta. - ¡Voy a conseguir a ese niño Roberts, Scully!

 - Sigue soñando, Mulder. No es él. - Scully puso la mano sobre su boca, temblando de risa silenciosa, después de que escuchó a Mulder emitir algún tipo de gruñido y regresar a su habitación.

 

***** 

El martes, Mulder y Scully iban a pasar la mayor parte del día separados, por lo que Scully decidió alquilar su propio coche. Mulder estaba siguiendo su investigación sobre Rob Roberts y Scully se encerró en la oficina del doctor Abernathy toda la tarde para re-examinar el cuerpo de la víctima en la sala de autopsias. Había descubierto un objeto afilado y orgánico alojado en el cráneo de Pankow, y tuvo que usar una sierra para quitarlo del hueso.

Esa noche, después de cenar ambos con los sargentos Ferrera y Morales en el local de comida mexicana favorito, Mulder fue una vez más a golpear la puerta de la habitación de Scully.

 - Vete, Mulder. - Le dijo Scully a través de la puerta, reprimiendo una sonrisa.

 - Scully, sólo quiero hablar del caso contigo.

Ella sonrió. - Nosotros ya discutimos el caso durante la cena, Mulder.

Mulder inclinó la cabeza contra la puerta. - Scullyyyy...

 - No vengas más, Mulder. - Comenzó a reírse mientras Mulder se quejaba para sí mismo alejándose de la puerta. Pero, ella, también empezó a sentir una punzada de pesar, recordando lo bien que Mulder se veía con su camisa azul a rayas, y su resolución comenzó a debilitarse. La idea de ir y llamar a su puerta, sorprendiéndolo, trajo una sonrisa a su cara. Pero entonces pensó que estaría sentando un precedente peligroso, y fue una vez más decididamente en contra de sus deseos.

El miércoles por la mañana, Scully regresó a la oficina del médico forense y luego manejó hasta el laboratorio del FBI en Los Ángeles para tratar de descifrar el objeto que había encontrado en el cráneo de Pankow.

Justo después del almuerzo, el celular de Mulder sonó. - Mulder.

 - Mulder, soy yo.

 - ¿Qué encontraste, Scully?

Ella suspiró. - ¿Esa punta afilada de algo incrustada profundamente en el hueso del cráneo de Pankow? Bien…

Mulder estaba intrigado. - Bueno... ¿qué es?

Scully se detuvo. - Sólo puedo describirlo como un pequeño diente de tiburón.

Mulder abrió exageradamente los ojos. - Te dije que era un monstruo, Scully.

Ella se burló. - Mulder, vamos... Esto no es una prueba concluyente de algo.

Sacudió la cabeza con incredulidad. - Scully, ¿puedes darme una explicación plausible de cómo un pequeño diente de tiburón se clavó en el cráneo de Pankow?

Scully no tenía una respuesta a eso, y sólo suspiró.

El sargento Ferrera se acercó a Mulder. - Espera, Scully. - Mulder puso su mano sobre el teléfono cuando Ferrera se detuvo frente a él.

 - Spinks está desaparecido. - Le dijo Ferrera. - Estamos comenzando una búsqueda.

Mulder asintió, y después de que Ferrera se alejase, volvió al teléfono. - Derwood Spinks está desaparecido, Scully.

 - ¿Te gustaría una explicación plausible para eso, Mulder? Porque yo tengo una.

Mulder trató de no sonreír en el teléfono. - Sí yo también. Nos vemos en el apartamento de Rob Roberts. Está en Álamo Lane.

Scully sacudió la cabeza y suspiró. - Mulder, ¿no deberíamos seguir la investigación sobre la desaparición de Spinks?

 - Eso es lo que estamos haciendo, Scully. Sólo debes encontrarte conmigo allá.

 

***** 

Temprano en la noche del miércoles, Scully manejó una hora por la costa hasta San Diego para visitar a Bill y Tara. Había invitado a Mulder para que fuera con ella, pero la idea había sido recibida con una mirada sarcástica de su parte. Scully luego pensó que ir sola era, de hecho, mucho mejor. Tara estaba enorme, tanto que necesitaba ayuda para subir y bajar el sofá. - Ni siquiera me molesté en subir al dormitorio estos días. - Le dijo a Scully cuando se sentaron a hablar por un par de horas.

Matt se subió al sofá y se sentó en el regazo de Scully mientras ella hablaba con Tara, y Scully no pudo evitar preguntarse si alguna vez tendría su propio niño.

Un poco después de las 22:00, Scully regresó al motel, se duchó, y se preparó para ir a la cama. A las 22:50, hubo un golpe en su puerta. Scully la miró y sacudió la cabeza, sonriendo mientras caminaba hacia allí.

 - ¿Sí? - Preguntó a través de la puerta.

 - Oye, Scully, tengo, eh, tengo una probóscide para ti.

Ella se echó a reír. - Buen intento, Mulder.

Mulder se apoyó en la puerta. - Entonces, ¿cómo te fue en la cena con tu hermano?

Scully suspiró. - Bien. Estan muy emocionados, y muy nerviosos. Bill es una bola de ansiedad.

Mulder asintió. - Sí. - Resopló, preguntándose qué pasaría si Scully quedaba embarazada. Estaba seguro de que sería un manojo de nervios, también.

Scully fue repentinamente abrumada por un fuerte deseo de abrir la puerta y hacer el amor con él.

 - Nos vemos en la mañana, Scully. - Dijo Mulder antes de entrar a su habitación.

El jueves en Costa Mesa fue un día de locos. Mulder y Sully llegaron al apartamento de Rob Roberts por la mañana para ver que había sido destrozado con un bate de baseball perteneciente a Derwood Spinks, quien aún no había sido encontrado. Un investigador privado que había sido contratado para espiar a una de las vecinas de Roberts, Sylvia Jassy, había desaparecido después de haber sido visto por última vez estacionado fuera del edificio de Roberts. Después que hablaron con él, Mulder estaba convencido que el chico estaba a punto de quebrarse.

Media hora después de salir del apartamento de Roberts, el Departamento de Policía de Costa Mesa recibió una llamada sobre el cadáver de una mujer que se encontraba en un camión de basura. Cuando Mulder y Scully llegaron a la escena, Mulder identificó a la mujer como Sylvia Jassy y vieron en su frente la misma herida circular que Pankow. El Departamento de Policía de Costa Mesa emitió una orden de arresto contra Rob Roberts.

Mulder y Scully llegaron al apartamento de Rob, junto con los sargentos Ferrera y Morales, para encontrar a Roberts en una postura agresiva contra su consejera de salud mental, la doctora Mindy Rinehart. Scully no podía creer lo que veía. Ese no era el chico torpe de Lucky Boy. Mulder estaba en lo cierto, Roberts era una especie de mutante genético. Roberts ignoró las ordenes de Mulder de retroceder y se abalanzó sobre él para atacarlo, efectivamente se estaba suicidando.

Más policías llegaron, acordonando el apartamento, y entrevistando a todos en el edificio mientras Mulder y Scully llevaron al exterior a la doctora Rinehart para interrogarla. Una ambulancia finalmente llegó, llevando a Roberts a la morgue.

 - Tienes que hacer la autopsia, Scully.

Ella negó con la cabeza. - Nunca lo permitirán.

 - ¿Por que no?

Le lanzó una mirada mordaz. - Porque tú eres el que disparó y lo mató, Mulder. Conflicto de intereses. Ya hablé con el sargento Ferrera, y accedieron enviar el cuerpo a Quantico.

Mulder suspiró.

Pasaron el resto de la tarde del jueves encerrados en el Departamento de Policía de Costa Mesa llenando papeleo. Luego tomaron el vuelo de LAX de las 22:55 sin escalas, de 4 horas y 45 minutos, aterrizaron en el Aeropuerto Internacional de Dulles a las 6:40 am del viernes. Scully se metió en su coche y manejó unos 35 minutos hasta su apartamento en Georgetown, Mulder iba detrás de ella.

 

CONTINUARÁ…


	35. “Toda la evidencia en contra no es enteramente disuasiva”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mulder y Scully regresan a casa desde California y Mulder debe ir a ver un Psicólogo del FBI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Depeche Mode – “Somebody”  
> I want somebody to share  
> Share the rest of my life  
> Share my innermost thoughts  
> Know my intimate details  
> Someone who'll stand by my side  
> And give me support  
> And in return  
> She'll get my support  
> She will listen to me  
> When I want to speak  
> About the world we live in  
> And life in general  
> Though my views may be wrong  
> They may even be perverted  
> She will hear me out  
> And won't easily be converted  
> To my way of thinking  
> In fact she'll often disagree  
> But at the end of it all  
> She will understand me
> 
> I want somebody who cares  
> For me passionately  
> With every thought and with every breath  
> Someone who'll help me see things  
> In a different light  
> All the things I detest  
> I will almost like  
> I don't want to be tied  
> To anyone with strings  
> I'm carefully trying to steer clear  
> Of those things  
> But when I'm asleep  
> I want somebody  
> Who will put their arms around me  
> And kiss me tenderly  
> Though things like this  
> Make me sick  
> In a case like this  
> I'll get away with it

A las 7:38 am del viernes 22 de octubre, Scully y Mulder ingresaron al apartamento después de conducir desde el Aeropuerto Internacional de Dulles. Una vez que colocaron los bolsos en el suelo, Mulder llevó sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Scully, tirando de ella hacia atrás contra él. Su boca fue a su cuello, besándola suavemente.

 - Scullyyyy... - Resopló. - Tenía toda la intención de deslumbrarte al momento en que entrásemos por la puerta...

 - Hmm. ¿Pero...?

 - Pero estoy agotado. - Mulder suspiró.

Scully se rió entre dientes. - Estoy muy cansada también, demasiado. Estuvimos despiertos más de 24 horas.

Mulder le sonrió al oído. - ¿Qué tal si simplemente dormimos?

Ella lo envolvió con sus brazos, apretándolo contra su abdomen, y cerró los ojos. - Eso suena perfecto.

Mulder tomó Scully de la mano y la llevó al dormitorio, se desnudaron y durmieron cinco horas corridas. A las 12:55 un teléfono celular comenzó a sonar.

 - ¿Hola? - Scully respondió adormilada.

 - ¿Agente Scully? - Respondió Skinner. - Uh... ¿está el Agente Mulder allí?

Scully parpadeó despertando y comenzó a tocar a Mulder en el brazo, pero él sólo se quejó.

 - Um, ¿por qué Mulder estaría aquí, señor?

Los ojos de este se abrieron de golpe mirándola fijamente.

 - Porque usted contestó su teléfono. - Respondió Skinner.

Scully rodó los ojos y puso una mano sobre su cara, antes de cerrar los ojos negando con la cabeza, luego metió el teléfono en la mano de Mulder.

 - Sí, señor. - Dijo Mulder al teléfono, mirando a Scully. - Estoy aquí... Mmm, tomamos el vuelo “red eye” de LA anoche y, uh... colapsamos en el sofá de la Agente Scully al volver del aeropuerto... el teléfono nos despertó.

Mulder negó con la cabeza, encogiéndose de hombros. Scully le sonrió.

 - Estoy llamando por ese caso en California. - Dijo Skinner. - Se me informó que disparó y mató al sospechoso, un tal Robert Roberts.

Mulder suspiró. - Sí, señor, lo hice.

 - Vas a tener que ir a una reunión con uno de los licenciados en psicología de la Behavioral Science Unit (Unidad de Ciencias del Comportamiento). - Le dijo Skinner.

Mulder gimió en el teléfono. Scully murmuró. - ¿Qué? - Él negó con la cabeza hacia ella, cerrando los ojos.

 - Lo sé, Mulder... - Skinner respondió a su gemido de desagrado. - A nadie le gusta tener que hacer eso. Pero sabes que es parte del trabajo, y es necesario. Mataste a alguien. Tienes que hablar con un consejero.

Mulder suspiró. - Ok.

 - Dispuse que te reúnas con la doctora Susan Clifford esta tarde en Quántico. - Le informó. - ¿Puedes estar allí a las 15:00?

Mulder miró su reloj; le tomaría casi una hora conducir hasta Quántico. - Sí, puedo estar allí a esa hora.

 - Bien. - Respondió Skinner. - Además, el cuerpo de Roberts llegará a Quántico hoy, sólo para informarle. Dile a la agente Scully que me gustaría verla esta tarde, así me puede dar una visión general de lo que pasó allí. Voy a esperar el informe completo de ustedes para el miércoles.

 - Está bien, señor. - Dijo Mulder, antes de que Skinner colgara, y lanzó el celular al colchón. - Tengo que ir a ver a uno de los psicólogos de Quántico esta tarde.

Scully asintió comprendiendo. - Oh...

 - Y Skinner quiere que vayas y le informes sobre lo que ocurrió en California.

 - Será mejor que vaya a tomar una ducha. - Scully suspiró, levantándose de la cama.

Mulder la observó caminar alrededor de la cama yendo hacia el baño, notó sus pechos moviéndose ligeramente debajo del sujetador de encaje blanco, y las bragas blancas que cubrían su sexo. No la había tocado desde el domingo. Parecía que hacía una eternidad.

 - ¿Quieres un poco de compañía? - Mulder le sonrió.

Scully lo miró al llegar a la puerta del baño, y le sonrió. - Mmm... no. No quiero tardar mucho tiempo. Debería ver a Skinner tan pronto como sea posible. Sumado a que, todavía estoy demasiado cansada para hacer cualquier tipo de esfuerzo real.

Mulder se rió entre dientes. - Ok.

Cuando Scully cerró la puerta, se apoyó en ella y suspiró. Quería tener sexo. Quería a Mulder. Y la idea de Mulder, no sólo desnudo, sino desnudo y mojado, le provocaron unas sensaciones de deseo tan fuertes, que comenzó a sentir un hormigueo en su centro. La distancia forzada de los últimos días en California había sido frustrante. Pero la idea de tomar esta cosa que había entre ellos a plena luz del día la hizo sentir incómoda, y no estaba muy segura de por qué. Era fácil en la oscuridad. No se sentía tan consciente de sí misma. Era más fácil bajar la guardia. Sin la oscuridad, no habría absolutamente forma de ocultar lo que estaba sucediendo. Se sentiría expuesta, de alguna manera.

Cuando terminó de ducharse, se puso el albornoz y se situó en el fregadero, lavándose los dientes. Mulder entró al baño, sólo llevaba sus boxer negros aún, subió el asiento del inodoro y vació su vejiga.

Scully lo miró fijamente a través del espejo. - ¿No podrías haber esperado a que saliera del baño?

Mulder se volvió hacia ella, sorprendido. - ¿Qué? ¿Esto te molesta?

Ella arqueó una ceja. - Sabes, Mulder... estaría bien si todavía hay algún misterio entre nosotros.

Resopló, tirando la cadena. - Creo que tengo más que suficientes misterios en mi vida, Scully, sin añadir nuestra asociación a la mezcla.

Cuando salió del baño, Scully miró el asiento del inodoro en posición vertical. - Por lo menos baja el asiento. - Dijo, bajándolo.

 - Oh, sí, lo siento. - Mulder gritó desde el dormitorio.

Ella rodó los ojos y suspiró, pensando en el enigma que era su asociación.

*****

Mulder se duchó, se cambió, tomó su bolso para dirigirse a su coche, y abrió la puerta principal. - Entonces... ¿nos vemos esta noche?

Scully sonrió, de pie en la cocina terminando su té antes de irse a la oficina. - Sí, definitivamente.

Él sonrió ante el brillo en sus ojos. - Bien. Yo voy a... eh... te veo después.

Cerró la puerta detrás de él, y luego manejó unos 45 minutos hasta Quántico con el único pensamiento de tener finalmente a Scully de nuevo esa noche. Después de llegar al edificio, tomó el familiar camino hacia la Behavioral Science Unit deteniéndose frente a la oficina de la doctora Susan Clifford.

 - Gracias por conducir hasta aquí, Agente Mulder. - Le dijo mientras le estrechaba la mano.

Mulder asintió, y después de sentarse en la silla color beige frente a su escritorio, le relató a Clifford los acontecimientos que condujeron a que le disparase a Robert Roberts.

 - A mí me suena como si hubiera sido un suicidio. - Le comentó la doctora Clifford.

 - Síp. - Dijo Mulder.

 - ¿Por qué crees que hizo eso? - Preguntó.

Mulder suspiró. - Dijo que estaba cansado de ser algo que no era.

 - Hmm. - Clifford respondió. - Supongo que todos tenemos una lucha similar a veces; a conformarnos con lo que la sociedad o nuestras familias y amigos creen que deberíamos ser, incluso si va en contra de nuestra naturaleza.

 - Supongo. - Respondió Mulder.

La doctora Clifford miró el archivo frente a ella. - ¿Cómo van las cosas entre tú y tu compañera?

Mulder la contempló fijamente. - Uh... son buenos tiempos.

 - Usted ha sido compañero de la Agente Scully durante más de seis años, así que supongo que cree que esta es una relación mucho más exitosa que la última.

Él asintió con la cabeza y se miró las manos. Inmediatamente pensó en Diana. No creía que algo así surgiría en la sesión.

Clifford lo miró. - No es ningún secreto que con su última pareja tenía problemas.

Mulder la miró con sorpresa. ¿Cómo podía el FBI saber sobre eso? A menos que Diana hubiese estado hablando sobre sus asuntos personales a alguien más, al “hombre Cáncer”, eso era altamente probable... Nop, no quería pensar en eso.

 - Creo que con el Agente Lamana tuvieron sus encontronazos cuando estaban asociados en Crímenes Violentos. - Explicó la doctora Clifford.

Mulder suspiró. Claro. Jerry. Mulder se preguntó por qué su mente inmediatamente fue a Diana cuando se le preguntó acerca de su asociación con Scully en lugar de a Jerry.

 - Nosotros... tuvimos nuestros altibajos. - Respondió Mulder.

Clifford asintió. - Estoy segura que usted y la Agente Scully han tenido su cuota de altibajos, también.

Él asintió con la cabeza, esperando fervientemente que ella no fuera a curiosear en el porque de esos altibajos habían sucedido.

 - ¿Tu compañera estaba en la habitación cuando Rob Roberts recibió el disparo?

 - Sí, ella estaba ahí. - Replicó Mulder.

 - ¿Pensaste que estaba en peligro? - Preguntó Clifford.

Mulder pensó sobre eso. - Supongo que los dos estamos siempre en algún tipo de peligro, simplemente poniéndonos en estas situaciones.

Clifford asintió, dándole una pequeña sonrisa. - Pero, ¿crees que ella estaba en peligro inmediato por estar en esa habitación con Roberts?

 - No.

 - ¿Y por qué no? - Preguntó la doctora.

Mulder la miró fijamente. - Porque sabe cómo defenderse a sí misma; estaba armada. Porque estuvo en situaciones mucho más peligrosas antes. Porque... porque... ella estaba conmigo.

 - Hmm. ¿Así que no estaba preocupado por ella cuando Roberts atacó?

Mulder negó con la cabeza. - No.

 - Entonces, ¿es seguro decir que usted se preocupa por la Agente Scully cuando no está con usted? - Preguntó Clifford, mirándolo ligeramente.

Mulder pasó saliva. - No tanto ahora.

 - Pero... ¿Usualmente lo hacía?

Él suspiró. - Hubo un tiempo... que nuestras vidas estaban constantemente amenazadas por fuerzas exteriores, debido a la naturaleza de nuestro trabajo. No es el caso en estos días.

Susan Clifford asintió, mirando hacia abajo, al archivo, sobre su escritorio de nuevo. - Aquí dice que la Agente Scully fue secuestrada en dos ocasiones; una vez en 1994, cuando fue desaparecida durante varias semanas, y luego otra vez en 1998. Y que usted cree que esto se debió a su participación en los X- Files, ¿correcto?

Mulder se miró las manos entrelazadas. - Sí.

 - Sin embargo, ella sigue involucrada en la sección. Así que puedo asumir que usted no cree que esto va a pasar con ella de nuevo. ¿O es sólo algo en lo que ambos están dispuestos a arriesgarse?

Mulder alzó la vista hacia ella, pero no sabía cómo responder. - Uh... bueno... los hombres responsables de secuestrarla están todos muertos, junto con su trabajo. Bueno... la mayoría de ellos... en fin. - Realmente no quería hablar de eso. - ¿Qué tiene esto que ver con Roberts?

La doctora Clifford le dedicó una sonrisa. - Sólo estoy tratando de determinar su proceso de pensamiento en el momento de los disparos, y esto incluye cualquier temor subconsciente o consciente que tenga en relación a su pareja mientras ella estaba presente cuando fue atacado y tuvo que defenderse con la fuerza letal. Estoy tratando de averiguar si su presencia en la situación afectó sus acciones de alguna manera.

Mulder asintió. - Tal vez si Roberts hubiese corrido hacia Scully, pero no lo hizo. Venía hacia mí.

 - ¿Crees que habría perjudicado a la agente Scully? - Preguntó Clifford.

Mulder se encogió de hombros. - No lo sé. Tal vez si ella se hubiese encontrado a solas con él, y él estuviese lo suficientemente hambriento como para atacarla.

La doctora Clifford encogió el rostro disgustada.

 - Pero no le habría hecho daño, o intentado, mientras estuviese yo allí. La idea en realidad ni siquiera cruzó por mi mente - Mulder concluyó.

 - Está bien. - Le respondió ella. - Así que, ¿cómo están las cosas en casa?

Mulder frunció el ceño. - ¿En casa?

 - Sí, en su vida fuera del trabajo. - Clifford asintió, mirando hacia el archivo. - La última vez que tuvo una de estas sesiones, hace varios años ya, vivía solo, no estaba saliendo con alguien y declaró que no tenía tiempo para la vida social. ¿Las cosas siguen igual?

Una vez más, Mulder no sabía muy bien cómo responder. Supuso que socializaba con Scully mucho más a menudo ahora, pero no sabía si pasar el tiempo con ella fuera del trabajo constituía como “salir con alguien” independientemente de que la viera todo el tiempo. No podía decirle al FBI algo diferente, de todos modos.

 - Síp, siguen iguales. - Mulder respondió.

Clifford asintió. - ¿Y cómo te sientes al respecto?

 - ¿Acerca de...?

 - Estar solo. - Replicó la doctora Clifford. - ¿Estás contento con que tu vida siga igual? ¿Quieres que tu vida cambie? ¿Piensas en el matrimonio y la familia? ¿En no estar solo?

Mulder no estaba seguro que tenía esto que ver con el disparo a Roberts. Nunca se había imaginado casado, y rápidamente apartó los pensamientos sobre ser padre. - Yo, uh... no lo sé.

 - ¿Experimentó recientemente algo angustiante en su vida personal, o algún cambio significativo que afecte su estado mental o emocional?

Mulder suspiró. - No, nada.

La doctora Clifford asintió. - Ok. Bueno, creo que eso es todo. Gracias de nuevo por venir aquí enseguida. El Director Adjunto Skinner insistió en que aprovechara al máximo su visita y lo exprimiera.

Mulder se levantó y le estrechó la mano, a continuación, salió de su despacho y se dirigió al estacionamiento.

*****

Durante el viaje de regreso a D.C, Mulder todavía trataba de averiguar por qué había pensado en su relación con Diana cuando la doctora Clifford había preguntado si su asociación con Scully era más exitosa que con su última pareja. Mulder nunca había trabajado con Diana oficialmente, ella nunca había sido su compañera de trabajo. Su única pareja antes de Scully había sido Jerry Lamana. Scully no tenía nada que ver con Diana, y su relación con Scully no era ni parecida a lo que había sido con Diana.

Él y Diana rara vez discrepaban en algo y rara vez habían discutido. Cuando peleaban, era porque él había elegido hacerlo, pero eso era también raro. Su relación era: flores, chocolates y joyas; restaurantes de lujo y escapadas románticas de fin de semana; tarjetas de felicitación llenas de un pastoso, sentimental y florido; “bebé”; “nena”; “honey”; “cariño” y “amor”; y decirse: “Te amo” 10 veces al día. Mulder no tenía un verdadero deseo de estar atado, y a menudo se sentía sofocado o atrapado, a pesar de que en ese momento sintió que estaba realmente enamorado de Diana. Había pensado que eso era lo que hacías cuando estabas enamorado; o eso se suponía que hacías para sentirlo o parecerlo.

Mulder se dio cuenta que no tenía ninguna inclinación real en hacer la mayoría de cosas que componen una típica relación romántica con Scully. Tal vez, realmente, eran sólo socios, y amigos por supuesto, y el sexo era sólo... bueno, aún no sabía lo que era eso, realmente. Pero él y Scully no parecían encajar en el marco de la pareja romántica promedio. Sólo sabía que le gustaba lo que estaba pasando y que quería que siguiera ocurriendo.

Entonces pensó en la doctora Clifford preguntando si estaba contento de estar solo, si él quería que su vida cambie. Él no tenía una relación típica, como la que había tenido con Diana. Pero tenía a Scully. Ella rara vez estuvo de acuerdo con él sobre alguna cosa, pero lo escuchaba y lo entendía. No habían discutido últimamente, pero eso había sucedido lo suficientemente en los últimos años como para saber que las discusiones y polémicas ocasionales siempre serían un factor de su compañerismo. Pensó en lo que Scully había dicho sobre él en el banquete, y supo que ella había hecho lo mismo por él. Su compañera lo desafió y lo empujó, y él había crecido como persona a pasos agigantados desde que los habían asociado.

¿Quería un cambio en su vida? Todavía no tenía un verdadero deseo de estar atado, y la idea de casarse, ser un esposo, usar un anillo de oro simplemente no le resultaba atractivo en lo absoluto. Pero, por otro lado, estaba ligado a Scully, y creía que su vínculo con ella era un anillo de oro gratuito. Pensó que su vida realmente había cambiado drásticamente las últimas semanas, y que estaba en realidad bastante bien.

¿Estaba realmente solo? Él siempre había tenido a Scully, al menos durante los últimos seis años, pero sólo en una capacidad mínima. Incluso con su trabajo consumiéndolo todo y su asociación, todavía llevaba una vida solitaria. Y ahora que la vida no era tan solitaria. Ya no dormiría solo, bueno, aparte de cuando trabajaran en un caso que los llevara lejos de D.C... Mulder seguía refunfuñando para sí sobre eso. Pero, por lo general, trabajaría con Scully todo el día, y ahora pasaría las noches con sus brazos y piernas envueltas alrededor de él, sus labios suaves acariciando los suyos, su apretado calor húmedo acariciándolo al éxtasis. Pero su amistad con Scully no contenía toda esa pelusa romántica que había tenido con sus relaciones anteriores, con las pocas mujeres de las que creía haberse enamorado. Él y Scully seguían siendo tan indefinibles como siempre.

CONTINUARÁ…


	36. “Tal vez todo sucede por una razón, depende si la vemos o no”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mulder y Scully enfrentan más interrupciones, incluyendo un caso en Chicago que afortunadamente no toma mucho tiempo en resolverse.
> 
> Como el capítulo anterior estuvo más bien corto, junté los dos capítulos siguientes y por consecuencia este es el doble de largo.
> 
> Este Capítulo contiene escenas de alto contenido sexual y explícito.
> 
> En caso de que te preguntes porque puse "The Goldberg Variation" más adelante que "Rush” es por una razón muy simple: El clima. Mulder y Scully están claramente caminando en un soleado y cálido Chicago mientras que "Rush” se desarrolla en Virginia y Mulder tiene puesto su abrigo en casi todo el capítulo. Obviamente esto nos indica que el clima era mucho más frio.
> 
> Aviso: El dialogo de las escenas de "The Goldberg Variation" no me pertenece, no lo escribi. Lo escribió Jeffrey Bell e igualmente pertenece a 1013 Productions y la 20th Century Fox.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Florence and the Machine – “The Drumming Song”
> 
> There's a drumming noise inside my head  
> That starts when you're around  
> I swear that you could hear it  
> It makes such an almighty sound
> 
> There's a drumming noise inside my head  
> That throws me to the ground  
> I swear that you should hear it  
> It makes such an almighty sound
> 
> Louder than sirens  
> Louder than bells  
> Sweeter than heaven  
> And hotter than hell
> 
> I ran to a tower where the church bells chime  
> I hoped that they would clear my mind  
> They left a ringing in my ear  
> But that drum's still beating loud and clear
> 
> Louder than sirens  
> Louder than bells  
> Sweeter than heaven  
> And hotter than hell
> 
> As I move my feet towards your body  
> I can hear this beat, it fills my head up  
> And gets louder and louder  
> It fills my head up and gets louder and louder
> 
> I run to the river and dive straight in  
> I pray that the water will drown out the din  
> But as the water fills my mouth  
> It couldn't wash the echoes out  
> But as the water fills my mouth  
> It couldn't wash the echoes out  
> I swallow the sound and it swallows me whole  
> Till there's nothing left inside my soul  
> As empty as that beating drum  
> But the sound has just begun
> 
> As I move my feet towards your body  
> I can hear this beat, it fills my head up  
> And gets louder and louder  
> It fills my head up and gets louder and louder
> 
> There's a drumming noise inside my head  
> That starts when you're around  
> I swear that you could hear it  
> It makes such an almighty sound
> 
> Louder than sirens  
> Louder than bells  
> Sweeter than heaven  
> And hotter than hell
> 
> As I move my feet towards your body  
> I can hear this beat, it fills my head up  
> And gets louder and louder  
> It fills my head up and gets louder and louder

Cuando Scully estaba haciendo el camino de regreso al sótano desde la oficina de Skinner, su celular comenzó a sonar. Abrió la puerta de la oficina, miró el reloj de pared, las 15:52, y respondió el teléfono.

 - Scully.

 - ¡Hola Dana! ¿Cómo estás?

Scully sonrió. - Hola, Jennifer. ¿Como estás tú?

 - Estoy bien. - Jennifer respondió. - Escucha, voy a ir hasta Alexandria para comenzar a organizar el baby shower con Mom (Mamá, pero habla de su suegra, o sea, Maggie). Está volviéndome loca para ponerlo en marcha de una vez.

Scully se rió. - Lo apuesto.

 - ¿Tienes planes para esta noche? Sé que la invitación es super ajustada, pero me gustaría mucho que estés ahí para ayudarme. Si no es planeando el baby shower, al menos podrás ayudarme en controlar a mom. Quiero decir, es mi tercer hijo. Y ella quiere hacer esta gran cosa, sin escuchar realmente mis súplicas para mantenerlo pequeño y simple…Ya sabes cómo es.

 - Yeah. - Dijo Scully con una risa entrecortada.

 - Así que, ¿puedes ir a la casa de mi madre después del trabajo? ¿Por favor? ¡Te necesito! Tú eres la única hermana que tengo que no se encuentra en San Diego y a punto de entrar en trabajo de parto en cualquier momento.

Scully se rió entre dientes. - Espera, ¿qué pasa con Ryan? ¿Y tu madre? ¿Van a venir a ayudarnos?

 - Todos ellos fueron a los Outer Banks por el fin de semana.

 - ¿Por qué no fueron con Charlie y los chicos también?

Jennifer suspiro. - Nosotros no fuimos invitados. Al parecer, asumen que no queremos ir por el embarazo y cómo Charlie tiene puesta en marcha la temporada de baloncesto en un par de semanas... Lo que sea... Ya sabes cómo son a veces...

 - Hmm, sí. - Respondió Scully. Sabía que su cuñada tenía una extraña relación con su familia, desde que eran adolescentes, cuando Jennifer había empezado a salir con Charlie a los 15 años, notó que hacían ese tipo de cosas con ella. Los padres de Jennifer siempre habían jugado favoritos y su favorito era decididamente, y, obviamente, su hermano Jamie. Desde el momento en que conoció a Charlie, Jennifer se había enganchado a la familia Scully y prácticamente vivido en su casa durante la secundaria. Después de un tiempo Scully notó de que Charlie era sólo parte de la razón, y mantenerse alejada de su propia casa tanto como fuese posible una gran parte de ella.

 - Así que... ¿puedes venir? ¿Por favor? - Preguntó Jennifer.

 - Por supuesto. - Le dijo Scully. - Iré cuando salga del trabajo.

 - ¡Gracias, hermanita! Nos vemos entonces.

Después de colgar el teléfono, Scully se dio cuenta de que conducir hasta la casa de su madre, sin duda iba a interferir con sus planes para ver a Mulder. Suspiró. Él no estaría feliz con eso. Ella no estaba tan feliz, tampoco. Scully se sintió levemente divertida sobre el hecho de que, en el pasado, había pasado años sin sexo y ahora después de sólo cinco días sin sexo con Mulder, estaba volviéndose loca.

*****

Mulder estaba atravesando la puerta de su apartamento, cuando sonó su celular.

 - Mulder.

 - Hola, Mulder, soy yo.

Él sonrió, dejando caer su mochila junto a la puerta y cerrándola detrás de él. - Hey, Scully. ¿Cómo fue tu encuentro con Skinner?

 - Todo estuvo bien. ¿Cómo te fue en tu reunión?

Mulder vaciló. - Uh, fue... ya sabes, típico de cómo esas cosas suelen salir... Pero fue sin dolor, de verdad.

 - Ok, bien. - Dijo Scully, y luego se detuvo. - Um, escucha, tengo que ir a casa de mi madre cuando salga de aquí para ayudar a Jennifer a planificar su baby shower.

Mulder sintió esa sensación de hundimiento indescriptible. - ¿Cuánto tiempo te llevará?

 - No tengo ni idea. Espero que no demasiado tiempo, pero nunca se sabe con esas cosas.

Él gimió de frustración. A veces sentía que se estaba volviendo loco de deseo. En los últimos días había pensado aliviarse por sí mismo, pero su propia mano palidecía en comparación con Scully. Ella era todo lo que él quería y estaba dispuesto a esperarla, sabiendo que realmente no pasaría demasiado tiempo antes de que la tuviese de nuevo. Pero también sabía que no podría soportar la espera durante mucho más tiempo. Tenía que besarla, necesitaba sentir sus pechos en las palmas de sus manos, necesitaba su clítoris en su boca, necesitaba su sexo estrecho exprimiendo su miembro duro.

Scully suspiró en el teléfono. - Lo sé, Mulder... Quiero verte también. Esperemos que no tome mucho tiempo.

 - Está bien, Scully. Llámame cuando te encuentres en camino a tú casa.

Mulder pasó la tarde en casa. Luego salió a correr, volviendo al departamento se detuvo en un local deli para comprar un sándwich para la cena antes de regresar para ducharse. Luego, finalmente, tuvo que clasificar y llevar a lavar algo de ropa ya que se había quedado sin ropa limpia. Al volver de la lavandería, estaba decepcionado, no había ningún mensaje de Scully en la contestadora, y ya pasaban las 21:00 horas. Mulder deseó tener algo que lo distraiga de pensar en ella.

A las 22:40, el teléfono finalmente sonó.

 - ¿Scully? - Dijo después de agarrar el receptor.

Ella suspiró. - Hola, Mulder. Lo siento, no pude llamarte antes.

 - Está bien. ¿Estás yendo a tú casa ahora? - Se sintió emocionado, y se levantó del sofá para buscar sus zapatos.

 - Um, no... - Contestó, sonando un poco de mal humor. - Estoy en Dulles. Tara simplemente entró en trabajo de parto hace dos horas, y tuve que conducir a mi madre hasta aquí para que pudiera tomar el siguiente vuelo. Por desgracia, no había más vuelos disponibles a California hasta las 8:30 de la mañana, pero... finalmente pude conseguir un vuelo para mi madre de JFK. Luego, ella puede tomar el siguiente vuelo desde allí y estar en San Diego a las 10:00 de la mañana. Fue lo mejor que pude hacer.

 - Wow, suena como que tuviste una larga noche. - Murmuró Mulder.

 - Dímelo a mí. Serán cerca de las 23:30 cuando finalmente llegue a casa. Mulder, sé que tenías tu corazón puesto en venir esta noche a casa, pero estoy agotada. Esas cinco horas de sueño de esta mañana son todo lo que he dormido desde el miércoles. Yo sólo voy a desplomarme tan pronto como mi cabeza esté en la almohada.

Mulder suspiró. - Entiendo, Scully.

 - Pero yo te veré mañana, ¿verdad? - Preguntó.

Sonrió a esto. - Sí. Voy para allá mañana y pasaré todo el fin de semana contigo. No podrás “darme una patada en el culo” en esta ocasión.

Scully resopló. - Supongo que eso es algo justo.

Mulder sonrió en el teléfono, y bajó la voz. - Ah, y... ¿Scully? Quiero que sepas... nos vamos a quedar en la cama tooodo el fin de semana. No vamos a salir de tú habitación, ni de esa cama hasta que te haya hecho acabar tantas veces que no puedas ver claramente.

Silencio. Y entonces oyó como Scully despejaba la garganta en el teléfono. - Um... Ok.

Mulder se rió entre dientes. - ¿Te ruborizaste, Scully?

 - Mi cara está tan roja como un tomate, Mulder. Gracias.

 

Él sonrió. - Apuesto a que puedo hacer que otra cosa te quede tan roja como un tomate.

 - Estoy colgando ahora, Mulder. - Y así lo hizo.

Mulder se rió. Sabía que el hablar sucio era algo a lo que Scully aún tenía que acostumbrarse. Mulder estaba determinado a que ella se acostumbrara a eso, y que algún día, incluso escucharía ese mismo lenguaje viniendo de ella. Por supuesto, eso era algo más que probable allá a lo lejos, en el futuro. Oh, bueno, él disfrutaría el doble llegar hasta allí.

A las 4:00 de la madrugada del sábado 23 de octubre el teléfono despertó a Mulder de un sueño profundo sobre su sofá.

 - ¿Hola? - Respondió aturdido.

 - ¿Agente Mulder? - Preguntó una voz de hombre.

Mulder se sentó. - Sí. ¿Quién habla?

 - Hola, soy el agente especial Guy Conley de la oficina de campo de Chicago. Eh... nos conocimos en Colorado durante el verano. Lo siento por llamar tan temprano.

Mulder seguía parpadeando para despertar. - Oh sí... Ok. Uh, está bien... ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted?

 - Su compañera habló con mi compañero, el Agente Block, por teléfono no hace tanto tiempo, nos pidió que les informaramos si algo remotamente relacionado con los X- Files llegaba a nuestro escritorio.

Mulder ahora estaba completamente despierto. - Sí, lo recuerdo. ¿Qué tiene para nosotros?

 - Bueno, normalmente no sabríamos lo que les interesaría, ya que trabajamos en la sección de Crimen Organizado (Organized Crime Section). Pero, eh... ¿está familiarizado con la investigación del Bureau sobre Jimmy Cutrona?

Mulder asintió. - Yeah, he oído algunas cosas sobre él.

 - Anoche dos agentes de la operación-vigilancia fuera del edificio de Cutrona, vieron a un hombre caer de un piso 30 hasta el suelo, mejor dicho, siguió de largo por la abertura de un sótano. Inmediatamente, vieron a ese mismo hombre salir del sótano y huir. El tipo debería ser una mancha en la acera, pero ni siquiera parecía estar herido de gravedad, sólo se tomaba la cara.

 - Wow. - Dijo simplemente Mulder. Su mente empezó a correr a través de cualquier posible explicación de cómo una caída de 300 pies desde el techo de un edificio no mataba a alguien.

 - Yeah. Estamos pensando que él no “simplemente cayó”. Cutrona arrienda los dos pisos superiores del edificio. Pensamos que este hombre fue arrojado desde la terraza. Si podemos conseguir que testifique contra Cutrona por intento de asesinato, bueno... eso nos ayudaría mucho. ¿Considerarían con su pareja venir a Chicago y ver si ustedes pueden encontrar a este tipo?

 - Vamos a estar ahí. - Mulder respondió, antes de colgar. Supuso que su fin de semana encerrado en el apartamento con Scully podría esperar.

*****

Pasadas las 5:00 am Mulder llamó a una adormilada Scully desde el aeropuerto internacional de Dulles para decirle que estaba a punto de subir al vuelo de las 6:00 a.m. con destino a Chicago y que  había conseguido un tiquete para ella en el vuelo de las 7:20 a.m. Después ella se pondria en contacto con la oficina de campo del FBI en W Roosevelt Road y se encontraría con él en la esquina noreste de la calle 7 y Hunter Avenue.

Tras aterrizar en el aeropuerto de Chicago a las 8:24 am hora local, ella llamó a un taxi para ir a la oficina de campo del FBI, dejando su bolso junto con la maleta de Mulder, y así conseguir otro taxi para ir a encontrarse con él. Era un hermoso día en Chicago, soleado, con unos agradables 68 grados. Scully siempre le había gustado Chicago, pero no pudo evitar desear estar de vuelta en su apartamento junto a Mulder en lugar de estar ahí. Caminó por la acera pasando sobre una rejilla de metal, y no había ni rastro de su compañero en ningún lugar. Sacó su celular.

 - Hola - respondió Mulder, golpeando el botón de subir en la plataforma donde estaba parado y se dirigió hacia la acera.

 - Oye, Mulder, soy yo. ¿Ahora qué?

Detrás de Scully, la rejilla de la acera empezó a abrir y una plataforma comenzó a salir de ella.

 - ¿Estás en Chicago? - Preguntó Mulder.

 - Sí, estoy en Chicago. Estoy en la esquina noreste de la séptima y Hunter justo como me pediste. Y no estás aquí. ¿dónde estás?

Conforme la plataforma subió a la acera y las puertas de caja se abrieron, Mulder diviso  a Scully hablando por su teléfono, de espaldas a él, vestida toda de negro. Se sentía tan bien al verla.

 - Oh, Cerca

 - ¿Sí?

Mulder luego colgó el teléfono y la llamó. - Hey, lindo traje.

Scully volteo hacia él y colgó su teléfono. Ella vio que él estaba allí de pie sonriendole, y ella sonrió. _Él se cree tan lindo._

 - Hey - dijo Scully. - ¿Qué hay ahí abajo?

 - Antes de eches un vistazo abajo, mira arriba - dijo Mulder, apuntando a la parte superior del edificio alto en frente de ellos. - Jimmy Cutrona alquiló los últimos dos pisos. Seguro lo has oído nombrar.

 - El crimen organizado - respondió Scully. - La Oficina ha estado tratando de construir un caso de extorsión en su contra en los últimos años. Juegos de azar, la extorsión, el asesinato.

 - Es por eso que anoche había dos agentes aquí estacionados vigilando. Ellos vieron como lanzaban a un hombre desde el techo de Cutrona a las 10:40 hs. Este hombre cayó 30 pisos, directo a este hoyo. Las puertas estaban abiertas, solo una red le detuvo la caída.

\- Ouch - dijo Scully.

 - Supongo que eso es lo que dijo. Después, se levantó, salió de aquí y se escabulló en la oscuridad.

Scully luego se unió a Mulder en la plataforma mientras él pulsaba el botón para bajar al nivel del sótano.

 - Mulder, sigues diciendo ‘este hombre’. - ¿Quién es este hombre? - Scully preguntó mientras sacaba su linterna y empezaba a mirar a su alrededor.

 - Ni idea. Se escapó. Los agentes lo persiguieron, pero no hay una descripción clara.

 - ¿Peinaron bien el lugar en la búsqueda? - Preguntó Scully.

 - No. Técnicamente sobrevivir a una caída de 300 pies no es un delito.

 - Y tu teoría es…?

 - ¿Qué pasaría si este hombre tenía algún tipo de capacidad especial? – Mulder empezó a relatar su hipótesis. - Una especie de predisposición genética hacia la curación rápida, o la regeneración de tejidos?

 - Así que, insinúas que estábamos buscando al Coyote del correcaminos? - Preguntó Scully. - ¿Estás diciendo que él es invulnerable, ¿verdad?

Mulder empezó a decir - Sí - pero se detuvo, dándose cuenta de como sonaba.

 - Sabes, en 1998, un soldado británico que cayó 4.500 pies porque no se le abrió su paracaídas, solo se fracturo una costilla.

Mulder la miro seriamente - ¿Cuál es tu punto?

 - Mi punto es que pudo haber una ráfaga de viento o una corriente ascendente repentina, o pudo haber caído bien, es decir... no sé. Tal vez sólo tuvo suerte.

\- ¿Dices que fue muy, muy afortunado? ¿Esa es tu explicación científica, Scully? - Mulder preguntó con un sarcasmo cariñoso, y luego se echó a reír mientras Scully le alumbraba la cara con la linterna. - Quiero decir, ¿cuántas miles de variables tendrían que converger para avalar tu teoría? - Preguntó Mulder.

 - No lo sé - respondió Scully.

 - Bueno, miles - dijo Mulder.

Scully miró detenidamente el carro del servicio de lavandería Grayson. Las ruedas se habían roto y doblado como si un gran peso hubiera aterrizado en el carro. - Mulder?

 - ¿Sí?

 - Mira esto. Si este carro estaba en la plataforma cuando caýo, eso explicaría la condición de estas ruedas. ¿Y si todo esto había sido suficiente para salvar su vida?

 - Tendríamos que encontrarlo para preguntarle - respondió Mulder.

 - Sí, tenemos que encontrarlo.

Mientras Mulder revisaba a través de las toallas que se encontraban en el carro, un pequeño objeto redondo salto hacia el suelo. Al verlo se  inclinó  para recogerlo y se dio cuenta de que era una prótesis ocular.

 - Pues parece que ya dimos con parte de él. - Mulder bromeó.

Una hora más tarde, después de que Mulder llamara al departamento de prótesis del Hospital del Condado de Cook para averiguar si alguien había solicitado una nueva prótesis ocular, se encontraron frente a un edificio de alquiler de apartamentos de bajo costo en Melrose Park. Mulder tocó el timbre para el apartamento 313.

 - Es como buscar una aguja en un pajar, Mulder. En el área metropolitana de Chicago habrá por lo menos unas 600 personas con prótesis oculares.

 - Sí, pero sólo un Henry Weems hizo una cita esta mañana para ponerse una nueva.

Mulder pulsó el timbre de nuevo.

 - Tal vez él no pueda ver el camino hacia la puerta. – dijo Scully

Mulder la miro sorprendido y con una gran sonrisa por la broma que ella había hecho. ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que ella había dicho algo en  broma? Definitivamente no la Scully de hace unos meses. En ese momento, una señora mayor que llevaba un carrito para las compras salió del edificio, y Mulder sostuvo la puerta antes de que se cerrara tras de ella.

 - Vamos, Scully. Estamos con suerte.

Se sonrieron el uno al otro  y luego entraron dirigiéndose por el pasillo hacia el ascensor.

*******

Una señora los interceptó en el pasillo pidiendo ayuda. Unos minutos después Mulder, sin éxito, intentaba ayudarla con su grifo que perdía agua, y terminaba empapado mientras Scully luchaba duramente para no reírse en su cara, en ese segundo el piso cedió y él cayo a través del hueco hasta el piso de abajo, encontrando a Henry Weems escondido allí. Weems no tenía explicación alguna para su supervivencia de la caída del techo que no fuera la de aterrizar en el carrito de la lavandería sobre un montón de toallas y fueron incapaces de convencerlo de declarar contra Cutrona.

Mulder y Scully subieron al ascensor, y ella apretó el botón para bajar.

Se volvió hacia Mulder y lo miró a los ojos. - Por lo tanto, este es el plan, tal como yo lo veo: Informamos a la Oficina de Campo de Chicago sobre Weems, dejando que ellos obtengan su testimonio, tú... te cambiarás de ropa... - Mulder alzó las cejas, y Scully sonrió. - Y nosotros volaremos de vuelta a D.C para la puesta del sol y todo estará bien en el mundo. - Concluyó Scully, añadiendo un poco de un ronroneo en su voz. Ella sólo quería que regresaran a su apartamento de una maldita vez. La espera la estaba matando.

 - ¡Vamos, Scully! ¿Vas a descartar este caso cuando comienza a ponerse interesante?

 - “Interesante”... Mulder, fue cuando estábamos buscando a Wile E. Coyote. - Scully siguió hablando mientras pulsaba el botón de nuevo. - ¡Vamos, Mulder! Este tipo sólo tuvo suerte. No hay X- File aquí.

 - Tal vez su suerte es el X- File aquí. - Mulder replicó.

Scully decidió que habían esperado un tiempo suficiente para que el ascensor arrancara. - Escaleras.

Al salir del edificio de apartamentos, Mulder se dio cuenta de que había perdido las llaves del coche y volvió al edificio para pulsar el timbre de Weems y poder entrar. Casi simultáneamente al momento que tocó el timbre se oyó un disparo y tuvieron que entrar por la puerta principal del edificio forzándola. Al llegar al apartamento de Weems, no lo vieron por ninguna parte pero se encontraron a un hombre muerto colgando del ventilador de techo. Mulder llamó a la policía local.

Después de un recuento bastante divertido de parte de Mulder, sobre lo que suponía que había ocurrido en el apartamento, y que había terminado con uno de los sicarios de Cutrona colgando por el cordón del zapato del ventilador, Scully tuvo una agradable charla con uno de los vecinos de Henry Weems, un niño con problemas de salud llamado Richie.

 - Así que... supongo que eres un fanático de los deportes. - Dijo Scully mientras se sentaba en su cama y miraba a su alrededor recorriendo la habitación. - ¿Cuál es tu deporte favorito?

 - Bueno, solía ser el basketball... - Contestó Richie. - Pero ahora los Bulls apestan, así que creo que quizás es el baseball.

 - Me gusta el baseball, también. - Murmuró Scully, cariñosamente recordando a Mulder enseñándole cómo golpear una pelota de baseball y la tarde que pasaron en el estadio de los Yankees. Notó un artilugio intrincado en la habitación. - ¿Acaso Henry hizo eso para tí?

Scully hizo que el juguete arrancara, y después de una complicada serie de eventos en todo el tablero, un pequeño balón de basket fue arrojado encestándose en un aro. Ella se rió entre dientes. - Eso fue bastante impresionante.

Richie no sabía dónde podría estar Weems, y Scully salió para reunirse con Mulder. Más tarde, Weems compró un billete de lotería que llevó a que un camión atropellara a un hombre, Mulder y Scully tardaron en encontrarlo, cuando lo hicieron, otro de los sicarios de Cutrona terminó mal herido, y Mulder y Weems acabaron en un hospital recibiendo tratamiento por las heridas causadas por una bala que los rozó. Sin embargo, Scully todavía no podía convencerlo de entrar en el Programa de Protección de Testigos y testificar contra Cutrona, sintiéndose un poco frustrada con Mulder por alimentar las ilusiones de Weems confiando en su supuesta buena suerte para mantenerlo a salvo de los sicarios.

A Weems lo atropelló un camión, y Mulder comenzó a creer en lo que había comentado Scully sobre las rachas de suerte que llegaban a su fin. Weems finalmente accedió a testificar contra Cutrona. Richie terminó siendo llevado al hospital, y ellos acompañaron a Henry al hospital para que vea al chico. Pronto se hizo evidente que la madre de Richie, Maggie, había desaparecido. Mulder y Scully volvieron a Melrose Park para buscarla, pero no había rastro de ella. Weems determinó que Cutrona fue quien la había secuestrado, y abandonó el hospital para ir a buscarla.

Scully se quedó junto a Richie en el hospital, mientras Mulder buscaba a la madre de Richie. En una cadena increíble de acontecimientos, Weems encontró a Maggie y Cutrona fue asesinado, Mulder lo encontró dentro del carro de “Greyson Linen Service”, y Cutrona terminó siendo un complemento perfecto para el trasplante de hígado que Richie necesitaba con urgencia

*****

Después de ir a la oficina de campo, y librarse así de cualquier implicación con Weems o la investigación Cutrona, Mulder se comunicó por teléfono con la sede principal con la intención de conseguir un vuelo de regreso a D.C. Suspiró después de colgar, echando un vistazo a su reloj; eran las 10:24 p.m.

 - No hay más vuelos a D.C esta noche - dijo Mulder, suspirando de nuevo. - Así que supongo que nos tendremos que quedar.

 - Hmm. - Scully respondió.

Después de que Mulder le dijo los tiempos de vuelo para el día siguiente, Scully eligió el vuelo de la 1:10 p.m el cual aterrizaría en  D.C justo después de las 4:00 de la tarde. Mulder se sintió decepcionado de que ella no hubiera elegido el primer vuelo a la mañana siguiente. Él quería volver a D.C tan pronto como sea posible. Quería estar con Scully de tal forma, con tanta fuerza que sentía un hormigueo bajo la piel.

 A lo que tomaron un taxi, Scully habló con el conductor. – Al Majestic Hotel W en Brompton Ave, por favor.

Mulder se volvió para mirarla. - Eso no suena como si estuviera dentro del presupuesto de alojamiento del FBI, Scully. Además, ya nos registré en un motel antes.

 - Mulder, estoy cansada de tú elección de moteles... “piojosos” para alojarnos. Quiero elegir yo, y el Majestic es uno de mis lugares favoritos.

Él suspiró. - Vamos a conseguir un gran “Raked over the coals”. (Que los Reprendan severamente). Sólo van a negar el cargo del hotel y hacernos pagar por ello. Entonces nos van a preguntar por qué tenemos dos reservas en hoteles diferentes en nuestra cuenta del Bureau.

Scully reprimió una sonrisa. - Bueno, si eso sucede sólo tendremos que lidiar con eso.

Mulder no dijo nada y se limitó a suspirar. No quería discutir.

Llegaron al hotel boutique unos 20 minutos más tarde, Mulder pagó al taxista y entró. Mientras esperaban frente al mostrador de la recepción, él sacó su billetera para tomar la tarjeta de crédito del Bureau, pero Scully puso su tarjeta gold sobre el mostrador. Él la miró fijamente.

 - ¿Cómo puedo ayudarla? - Preguntó la recepcionista, una rubia de altura media que estaba en medio de sus veintes.

 - ¿Hay una Suite King disponible? - Le preguntó.

Mulder giró la cabeza bruscamente para mirarla. Pensó que iban a pedir habitaciones separadas. - Scully... ¿no estamos trabajando en un caso?

 - No, Mulder, el caso está cerrado. Estamos lejos de ser partes involucradas. - Respondió ella, mirándolo fijamente. - Ya no estamos en tiempo de Oficina.

Lentamente él se puso la billetera en el bolsillo, comprendiendo lo que estaba por suceder. Sonrió mientras ella hablaba con la recepcionista. Scully recibió la llave de la habitación, y se dirigieron al ascensor en silencio. Una vez dentro del compartimiento vacío, Scully presionó el botón “4” para que los lleve a la planta superior.

Se volvieron y se miraron el uno al otro. Scully se lamió los labios, y luego dejaron caer los bolsos al suelo, se lanzaron uno sobre el otro. Mulder dejó caer la cabeza para capturar la boca de Scully, y tomó su labio inferior entre los dientes antes de soltarlo para sondear el interior de su boca con la lengua. Scully había lanzado sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su compañero, presionando su cuerpo aún más fuerte contra él y gimió cuando él la empujó contra la pared del ascensor. El deseo caliente la empapó, sentía la humedad en su centro y el latido enloquecedor de su clítoris la hacía retorcerse contra él. Podía sentir su erección empujando contra su estómago mientras el ascensor frenaba y tras un “Ding” se abrían las puertas del cuarto piso.

Respirando pesadamente, giraron y caminaron por el pasillo hacia su habitación. Mientras Scully trataba de abrir la puerta, él estaba de pie detrás de ella, con la boca en su cuello y su erección empujándola con insistencia. Mulder pensó que si su miembro se endurecía más sería capaz de atravesar el cemento. Scully se las arregló para abrir la puerta, y la cerró de golpe una vez adentro, la bloqueó, y una vez más dejaron caer sus bolsos al suelo mientras Mulder activaba uno de los interruptores de luz, encendiendo la luz del espejo de la pared detrás de ellos.

Mulder la empujó contra la pared y devoró su boca apasionadamente mientras sus manos comenzaron a retirar de sus cuerpos frenéticamente la ropa. La chaqueta del traje marrón de Mulder y su camisa azul fueron arrojados al suelo junto con su camiseta blanca, y la chaqueta negra y la camisa de Scully. La mano de ella acarició suavemente el vendaje alrededor del bíceps izquierdo donde la bala lo había rozado.

 - ¿Te duele? - Scully respiró contra su cuello.

 - No en este momento. - él gimió, antes de volver a capturar su boca con la suya.

Mulder bajó la cremallera de los pantalones negros de Scully, y ambos patearon hasta quitarse los zapatos, mientras él iba deslizando su mano dentro de sus bragas hasta su centro.

 - Carajo. - Mulder se quedó sin aliento contra la boca de Scully mientras pasaba sus dedos por sus pliegues empapados, llevando sus jugos hacia delante para rodear su clítoris hinchado.

Scully gimió, y sus manos volaron a los pantalones de Mulder, los desabrochó y llevó su mano a la parte delantera de sus boxer, cerrando su mano caliente alrededor de su sexo duro, apretando fuerte mientras iba acariciándolo.

Permanecieron allí durante algunos segundos, acariciándose entre sí y jadeando en la boca del otro, hasta que Mulder retiró la mano, haciendo que Scully gimiera de nuevo, y tiró de sus pantalones, junto con la ropa interior hasta el suelo para que Scully saliese de ellos. Sus manos fueron a su espalda, al sujetador, soltándolo y arrojándolo al suelo. Palmeó sus pechos mientras su boca volvía hacia ella besándola apasionadamente, su lengua penetró sus labios en busca de la suya.

Mulder la levantó, sus manos bajo su culo mientras los brazos y piernas de Scully se cerraban en torno a él, y él la recostó contra la pared. La sujetó con un brazo mientras con la otra mano empujaba el pantalón de su traje hacia abajo hasta que la gravedad los dejó caer al suelo. Luego sacó su hinchado y palpitante sexo de sus boxer.

Dejó caer la cabeza para tomar el nudo rosa endurecido de uno de los pechos con los labios. La sensación de la boca de Mulder en su pecho golpeó a Scully como una explosión, y sintió que estaba muy cerca de llegar. Mulder succionó con avidez sus pechos, turnándose para lamer rodeándo sus aureolas con la lengua y los labios, a continuación tiró de sus pezones profundamente dentro de su boca. Con la boca todavía en su pecho, miró a Scully y luego mordió con fuerza. Vio como la boca de su compañera caía, quedando abierta mientras apretaba los ojos cerrándolos con fuerza, corcoveando contra él al momento en el que, suavemente lamía donde la había mordido.

 - Muldeeeer. - Gimió. Podía sentir su humedad goteando de ella, empapando su ingle y los muslos internos, el latido de dolor de su clítoris la estaba volviendo loca. Ella continuó meciéndose contra él, frenética, buscando un poco de alivio.

Él le sonrió, manteniendo las embestidas constantes de su erección en el ángulo perfecto, aflojó un poco el agarre sobre ella. Scully movió las caderas para probar el equilibrio contra la pared, y sus pantorrillas se cerraron más fuerte, apretando las piernas alrededor de Mulder, presionándolo contra su cuerpo haciéndolos gemir.

Scully arqueó la espalda y se dejó caer ligeramente hasta que sintió la cabeza hinchada de su erección presionando contra sus pliegues húmedos y empujando su entrada. - Cógeme, Mulder. - Jadeó.

En un rápido movimiento, la mano de Mulder dejó la base de su erección, y ambas manos fueron a agarrar firmemente sus caderas mientras empujaba hacia arriba, empalando el sexo húmedo de Scully con su miembro duro haciéndolos gritar. Mulder empujó frenéticamente, golpeando sus caderas contra él mientras Scully dejaba escapar quejidos y gemidos continuos.

Mulder observó con los ojos muy abiertos cuando Scully llevó su brazo derecho, hacia abajo, entre ellos, instalando una mano contra su centro, colocando sus dedos a cada lado de su pene mientras él se deslizaba dentro y fuera de ella, apretándolo ligeramente. Un gemido gutural escapó de su garganta al sentir la leve presión. Aflojó su agarre sobre ella y Scully se aflojó deslizándose por la pared un poco, cambiando su ángulo. Los ojos de su compañera se abrieron y comenzó a apretar alrededor de él, lanzando ambos codos alrededor de su cuello para trabarse con más fuerza, golpeando sus caderas contra él y gimiendo en voz alta hasta acabar. A Mulder le encantaba hacer acabar a Scully con su boca, pero la sensación de que acabara así, en su pene siempre lo llenaba de una profunda autosatisfacción.

 

Deseaba que Scully continuara acabando, se movió apartándolos de la pared, tirando de ella. Mulder se quitó los pantalones del traje trabados en sus tobillos, y la transportó en brazos. Tenía por objetivo el dormitorio, pero apenas estaban cruzando la sala a oscuras cuando las rodillas de Mulder se doblaron y tuvo que bajar a Scully al suelo. Ella se rió mientras lo derribaba para que cayeran los dos al suelo y luego lo obligó a acostarse sobre su espalda, tirando de sus boxer y sentándose sobre él a horcajadas.

Scully cerró los ojos y comenzó a deslizarse contra el pene hinchado de su compañero, su sexo húmedo yendo ida y vuelta sobre la erección de Mulder. La miró intensamente, con las manos colocadas suavemente sobre sus caderas, mientras ella se mecía, se balanceaba contra su cuerpo, frotándose a lo largo de él en movimientos lentos y calientes. Él comenzó a jadear al sentir la dura protuberancia de su clítoris friccionar arriba y abajo contra su pene. Mulder pensó que iba a perder la cabeza.

Cuando Scully se inclinó para guiar su pene dentro de ella, Mulder la tomó de la cintura y la atrajo hacia adelante, deslizándola sobre su abdomen, su pecho. Él capturó la expresión confusa de su compañera y luego la mirada de comprensión mientras continuaba tirando de ella hacia delante levantándola ligeramente sobre su rostro.

 - Mulder, espera... no tomo una ducha desde esta mañana. - Dijo rápidamente, respirando con dificultad. Scully era víctima de una sensación momentánea de pánico y vergüenza.

Él no respondió mientras sus manos la llevaban hacia abajo, hacia su boca. Mulder estaba desesperado por saborearla, lamiendo sus jugos, empujándola de sus caderas contra sus labios.

 - Ooohhh, caraaajooo... - Scully gimió, mientras sus manos se extendían para aferrarse al brazo del sofá para mantener el equilibrio. El pánico había desaparecido, al igual que todo pensamiento racional.

El gemido de Scully fue directo al sexo hinchado de su compañero, palpitando dolorosamente por la necesidad. Nunca se cansaba del sabor de Scully, y la sensación resbaladiza de ella contra su boca. Mulder dibujó círculos sobre su entrada con la lengua y luego se hundió tan profundo dentro de su sexo como pudo. Sus manos abandonaron sus caderas y fueron hasta sus pechos, apretándolos y rodando los pezones tensos entre sus dedos. Mulder empezó a gemir al cogerla con la lengua, sus sonidos inundaban el cerebro de Scully con placer, y automáticamente estaba acabando de nuevo, presionando sus caderas con fuerza contra su rostro y jadeando.

Mulder se sentía como si estuviera a punto de explotar, y sin darle a Scully un momento para bajar de su orgasmo o a sus nervios para recuperarse, la empujó hasta su pelvis y se estrelló contra ella, penetrándola con fuerza. Scully gritó, sus manos cayeron a su pecho, en un esfuerzo para mantenerse a sí misma mientras su cuerpo se estremecía y sacudía sobre él. Mulder plantó los pies en el piso, y agarrándose a sus caderas firmemente, la penetró cada vez más rápido y más duro.

 - Quiero que acabes otra vez, Scully. - Mulder jadeó.

 - No creo que pueda, Mulder. - Scully sentía que sus terminaciones nerviosas estaban sobrecargadas con olas de dolor y placer mezcladas. No sabía cuánto más podía abarcar.

Cuando Mulder sintió las oleadas de placer en forma consecutiva en sus testículos atravesándole la ingle subiendo hacia su estómago y muslos, el lenguaje explícito se derramó de su boca mientras llevaba la mano derecha entre sus cuerpos unidos, encontrándo el clítoris de Scully, pellizcándolo con fuerza.

 - ¡Dioooos! - Scully gritó, moviendo sus caderas con más fuerza contra él y frunciendo el ceño cuando otro orgasmo se apoderó de ella. Los músculos de su estrecha vagina apretando a Mulder haciéndolo finalmente explotar, sus fuertes gemidos llenando sus oídos y su semilla caliente llenando su vientre.

Scully colapsó sobre su pecho, completamente agotada. No tenía ni idea de cómo iba a levantarse del suelo. Se quedaron ahí, echados, con la respiración pesada, sin poder mover ni un músculo. Después de un tiempo, Mulder se sentó, sosteniendo a Scully en su regazo. Él le sonrió, sus ojos buscando en su rostro. Comenzó a besar sus mejillas, párpados, la frente, la nariz, antes de acariciar sus labios, en lentos y suaves besos apasionados. Scully se abrazó en forma más ajustada a su cuello y él la envolvió entre sus brazos con fuerza.

 - ¿Scully? - Susurró Mulder  su oído.

 - ¿Hmmm?

Él sonrió. - Creo que el Majestic se conviertió en uno de mis lugares favoritos, también.

CONTINUARÁ…


	37. “No sé si quiero hacer esto solo Ni siquiera sé si puedo...”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashback. Mulder y Scully despiertan en su habitación de Hotel en Chicago.
> 
> Este capítulo contiene material sexualmente explicito

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 30 Seconds to Mars - "Stay" (Rihanna)
> 
> All along it was a fever  
> A cold sweat, hot-headed believer  
> I threw my hands in the air, said, "Show me something"  
> She said, "If you dare, come a little closer"
> 
> Round and around and around and around we go  
> Oh now, tell me now, tell me now, tell me now you know
> 
> Not really sure how to feel about it  
> Something in the way you move  
> Makes me feel like I can't live without you  
> It takes me all the way  
> I want you to stay
> 
> It's not much of a life you're living  
> Not just something you take, it's given
> 
> Round and around and around and around we go  
> Oh now, tell me now, tell me now, tell me now you know
> 
> Not really sure how to feel about it  
> Something in the way you move  
> Makes me feel like I can't live without you  
> It takes me all the way  
> I want you to stay
> 
> Ooh, ooh, ooh, the reason I hold on  
> Ooh, ooh, ooh, 'cause I need this hole gone  
> Funny you're the broken one but I'm the only one who needed saving  
> 'Cause when you never see the light it's hard to know which one of us is caving  
> Not really sure how to feel about it
> 
> Something in the way you move  
> Makes me feel like I can't live without you  
> It takes me all the way  
> I want you to stay, stay  
> I want you to stay

17 de abril de 1999

Scully estaba tumbada en su sofá, con su cara mirando el respaldo. Llevaba puesta una de las viejas camisetas de los Knicks de su compañero y un par de sus pantalones de basketball que le llegaban más allá de sus rodillas y eran tan grandes que tuvo que doblar y meter la cintura hacia dentro para evitar que se le caigan, estaba parcialmente cubierta con una cobija. No estaba durmiendo, pero estaba tranquila. Hacía tres horas que él la había encontrado en el piso de su apartamento, inconsciente y cubierta de sangre; su sangre.

Habían llamado a la policía, el cuerpo de Padgett retirado del sótano, y después de hacerle a Scully unas 500 preguntas, notó como los ojos de su compañera se volvían vidriosos, intervino acompañando a la policía fuera del apartamento. Mulder le había dicho que quería que se quedase esa noche. La sola idea de alejarla de su vista estaba fuera de discusión y ella parecía demasiado cansada como para hacer el camino a su casa.

Para sorpresa de Mulder, ella no protestó. Simplemente se limitó a encoger las piernas sobre el sofá y se acostó, dándole la espalda sin decir una palabra. En realidad no le había dicho ni una palabra desde que la había encontrado, y abrazado, sonteniéndola contra su cuerpo mientras ella sollozaba. Había escuchado pasivamente como le contaba a la policía lo que había pasado, como Naciamento desgarraba su pecho con su mano desnuda, cómo había sacado su pistola disparándole varias veces, sin algún efecto, desmayándose, y despertar viendo la cara de Mulder junto a ella. La policía retiró varias balas de la pared y el techo del apartamento de Mulder, y también se llevó la ropa que Scully usaba como evidencia.

Mulder desesperadamente quería saber lo que estaba pensando. Lo que estaba pasando dentro de su cabeza, ese algo que no estaba compartiendo con él. Esto parecía ser parte de algo más grande, algo más grande que también estaba pasando entre ellos: un abismo de silencio que había crecido. Que había ido haciéndose más y más grande desde que habían regresado de la Antártida. Entonces Mulder, momentáneamente, se había traicionado a sí mismo y a su causa, traicionado a Scully, al aliarse con el Fumador y ponerse de acuerdo para ir con Diana a la base de la Fuerza Aérea. La mirada en el rostro de su compañera cuando él le había confesado eso, nunca la olvidaría mientras viviese. Su vínculo parecía estar debilitándose de alguna manera y el abismo de silencio se hizo aún más grande, más distancia ponían entre ellos cada vez que discutían. Y él no sabía cómo solucionarlo.

Se quedó mirando su espalda en silencio, sus entrañas todavía se agitaban con terror. La visión de Scully sobre su piso lo había paralizado. Luego pensó en Padgett. Si él no se hubiese arrancado su propio corazón, si Scully estuviese muerta realmente, Mulder se lo hubiera arrancado en su nombre de todas formas. La imagen de Scully, en la oscuridad, sentada en la cama junto a Padgett irrumpió en sus pensamientos. Esa visión también lo había paralizado, pero de una manera completamente diferente.

Había sentido una oleada caliente de ira en la boca del estómago y por un momento tuvo el deseo de tomar a Scully por la fuerza y arrastrarla de esa vivienda, y gritarle. En ese momento, su ira parecía provenir del hecho de que Padgett era el psicópata asesino que habían estado buscando. Pero ahora Mulder estaba empezando a darse cuenta de que su ira provenía del hecho de sentirse traicionado de alguna manera, pero él no entendía realmente ese sentimiento.

¿Por qué esto sucedía de nuevo? Se sintió como cuando sucedió lo de Jerse otra vez, a pesar de que Scully realmente no había invitado a Padgett a entrar en su vida. Scully ciertamente no había pasado la noche con Padgett. Pero cuando le preguntó si lo escrito por el tipo era verdad, Scully apartó los ojos y no lo había mirado a la cara por un rato. Se quedó allí, observando la espalda de su compañera, a ella acostada sobre su sofá, y se dio cuenta que se había quedado dormida. _Finalmente._

Sus pensamientos volvían al libro de Padgett, en particular al capítulo siguiente al que el tipo y Scully estaban en el dormitorio, donde Mulder nunca los había interrumpido. La memoria fotográfica de Mulder recordó cada palabra en la página, las imágenes de la escena que Padgett describía flotaban delante de sus ojos.

“Se sentía salvaje, indómita, culpable como una criminal. ¿Qué pensaría su compañero de ella?”

Mulder sabía lo que pensaba. Se sentía avergonzado por Scully, y detestaba profundamente a Padgett por tomar algo tan íntimo de ella, algo que el mismo ni siquiera podía esperar saber, y convertirla en esa basura pornográfica. Pero al mismo tiempo, no podía evitar insertarse a sí mismo en la escena, en sustitución de Padgett, y de repente todo no parecía de tan mala calidad. Se imaginó a sí mismo acostado en esa cama con Scully, su pelo en extendido sobre la almohada, los suaves labios contra los suyos, sus manos desabrocharon su sujetador negro antes de tomar un endurecido pezón rosado en la boca. Pero entonces Mulder suprimía asiduamente esos pensamientos, enterrándolos en algún lugar profundo junto con todos los otros pensamientos similares que había mantenido enterrados durante los últimos años.

Supuso que Padgett había amado a Scully, al menos, de alguna extraña manera, él había estado dispuesto a cambiar su propia vida por la de ella. Por supuesto, no olvidaba la gran cantidad de jóvenes vidas inocentes que habían sido atrozmente, cobardemente interrumpidas sólo para poder estar más cerca de Scully. El tipo era un demente delirante que manipuló a Scully para que esté de su lado, creyendo que era inocente.

Y luego Mulder sintió una punzada de culpabilidad, porque sabía que de alguna manera él también la manipulaba. Él le sonreía, la tocaba, coqueteaba; apelaba a su inteligencia, a su orgullo y a su sentido del deber en los X Files. Y lo hacía todo por mantenerla con él, a su lado. Incluso se había visto obligado a hacer esa declaración en su pasillo y llegó a estar tan, tan cerca de besarla, todo para que ella se quedara con él. Si Scully no hubiese estado saliendo por esa puerta, tal vez para siempre, sabía que nunca hubiera tenido el coraje de admitir esas cosas frente a ella, y en especial el tratar de besarla. Sin los X Files, no había una razón para que Scully se quedara con él. Sin los X Files, ella movía ficha, avanzaba y continuaba con su vida. Y así Mulder vertió su corazón, su mente y su alma en los X Files, haciéndolos su prioridad, con la esperanza de que la lealtad y el sentido de la obligación de Scully se trasladarían a hacerlos su prioridad también. Y así siempre se quedaría junto a él, y no lo abandonaría.

Pero Mulder sabía que era un bastardo egoísta, sus necesidades estaban siempre antes que las de Scully. Los deseos de su compañera eran secundarios. Al parecer, ella, había querido seguir adelante con su vida, pero no podía dejarla ir. Él estaba dispuesto a decir cualquier cosa, a hacer cualquier cosa, incluyendo abrir su corazón y decirle lo importante que era para en su vida, sólo para evitar que se alejara. Porque si Scully no estuviese a punto de alejarse de él, sabía que nunca habría admitido esas cosas. Nunca se hubiese abierto de esa manera diciéndole lo que sentía realmente por ella, incluso si eso era algo que su compañera necesitaba oír, aunque eso era algo que Mulder altamente dudaba. _De todas formas..._ ¿ _Qué podría ver Scully en mí?_

Por eso su miedo era tan fuerte, incluso había algo más aterrador que perderla por la fuerza: que ella lo dejará por elección; que finalmente se diese cuenta de que por él no valía la pena perder su tiempo, su talento, su vida. Padgett tenía ese mismo miedo, y sintió que la solución era matarla. Y entonces se dio cuenta, de que el ataque asesino a Scully, su propia muerte melodramática, había ocurrido una vez que Padgett llegó a la conclusión de que ella nunca podría ser suya. Scully nunca lo amaría. Así que prefirió asesinarla que perderla.

Padgett lo había mirado fijamente a la cara para decirle que Scully ya estaba enamorada de otra persona. Mulder sabía lo que había querido decir, sabía que Padgett creía que Scully estaba enamorada de él. Pero, ¿qué en el mundo lo había llevado a creer tal cosa? Eso estaba más allá de la comprensión de Mulder. No encontraba algo en su interacción con Scully que le hubiera causado a Padgett tal conclusión. Para peor, después, Scully no confirmó ni negó la declaración de Padgett. Ella simplemente se alejó en silencio. Lo que molestó aún más a Mulder, ese silencio entre ellos. Odiaba eso, y sin embargo, sabía que nunca iba a encontrar el coraje para romperlo.

Mulder notó como Scully se sacudía levemente, despertando, moviéndose hasta acostarse sobre su espalda, los ojos muy abiertos, llenos de confusión, observando todo a su alrededor. Mulder rápidamente se levantó de la silla y ella se quedó sin aliento, girándose mientras miraba asustada en su dirección.

 - Scully, sólo soy yo... - Mulder le susurró tranquilizador.

 - ¡¿Mulder?! - Lo llamó sin aliento. Fue lo primero que le dijo en horas.

Y luego Scully le tendió la mano.

Mulder suspiró ruidosamente, algo profundo se aferró a él dolorosamente en su pecho. Sintió las lágrimas picando en sus ojos y el nudo en la garganta haciéndose cada vez mayor. ¿Y si ella hubiese muerto? ¿Cómo podría seguir viviendo si ya no estaba? Scully lo miró, sus ojos también brillando con lágrimas contenidas. Mulder se acercó al sofá y le tomó la mano. Ella se acomodó de lado, alejándose del respaldo, poniéndose casi al borde del sofá, mientras tomaba la mano de Mulder y tiraba de ella para acercarlo. Mulder se acostó detrás de su compañera, doblando las piernas contra las suyas, envolviéndola con sus brazos, estableciendo su boca cerca de su oído.

Ella no hablaba; guardó sus pensamientos para sí misma. De repente un recuerdo surgió en la mente de Mulder, uno de Scully sentada frente a él en su escritorio: “No todo se trata de ti, Mulder. Esta es mi vida”. Ella le había dicho una verdad, entonces, ¿por qué odiaba tanto escucharla? ¿Aún seguía siendo esa la verdad? ¿Scully estaba silenciosa por ella misma, o por su culpa? ¿Había estado sentada en la cama de Padgett, debido a lo que sucedía en su propia vida, o lo hizo por su causa? Mulder se preguntó si alguna vez sabría lo que pasaba dentro de su mente. ¿Todo lo escrito por Padgett sobre ella había sido fabricado? ¿Sólo una ficción? Mulder estaba empezando a dudar. Había todo un mundo dentro de su compañera, un mundo de emociones, pensamientos, esperanzas, sueños, una vida secreta que mantenía encerrada a cal y canto, oculta de él.

De alguna manera Padgett había parecido entenderla, entenderla a un nivel tan profundo, que Mulder nunca había llegado  siquiera a girar alrededor de esa parte de su cerebro, y esto lo enfermaba. Pero... ¿era porque Mulder no podía, o porque él así lo había decidido? Si Scully estaba cerrada a cal y canto, era por como era él. Sabía que forzosamente se había mantenido distante, pero también sabía que siempre se había negado a enfrentar el por qué de esas razones. Y entonces... ¿por qué admitió tan fácilmente lo mucho que significaba para él sólo cuando algo o alguien trató de alejarlos? Los pensamientos lo atormentaban furiosamente en su mente cuando Scully volvió a dormirse en sus brazos.

*****

El domingo 24 de octubre Scully despertó cuando la luz de la mañana se asomó detrás de las cortinas cerradas del dormitorio de una suite king en el Hotel Majestic en Chicago. Mulder estaba detrás de ella, de espaldas a las ventanas con su brazo sosteniéndola en forma apretada contra él, todavía dormido. El reloj digital en la mesita de noche le dijo que eran las 8:53 am.

Scully giró completamente hasta ponerse de frente a Mulder. Él murmuró algo y la acercó más a su cuerpo. Ella sonrió, y comenzó a acariciar su rostro con las manos, antes de pasar a su cuello, la clavícula y el hombro. Mulder comenzó a moverse, una leve sonrisa estalló en su rostro.

 - Buenos días. - Le susurró Scully.

 - Mmmmm - Fue la respuesta de Mulder, manteniendo los ojos cerrados.

Scully estaba ahora completamente despierta, y deseaba que Mulder se despertase también. Debían hacer el check out pronto y dejar la habitación. Y dirigirse al motel donde Mulder los había registrado el día anterior y hacer el check out ahí a las 11:00, y estar en el aeropuerto alrededor del mediodía para tomar el vuelo a casa. Una idea surgió en su mente, y sonrió, mordiéndose el labio inferior. Scully empezó a besarlo en el rostro, comenzando por su línea de la mandíbula, moviéndose hasta la barbilla, antes de dirigirse al sur inmediatamente posterior a besarle el cuello. Mulder emitía continuos: “Mmmmm” haciendo que Scully sonriese.

Scully repartía más besos sobre el cuerpo de Mulder, cuando su lengua se arrastró por su pezón izquierdo y sus dedos recorrían el suave parche de vello en su pecho, los ojos de Mulder se abrieron de golpe, parpadeando despierto.

 - ¿Qué estás haciendo, Scully? - Preguntó Mulder, todavía un poco aturdido.

 - Despertarte. - Respondió ella, empujándolo más para que se recueste sobre su espalda.

Mulder se rió entre dientes. - Estoy despierto, estoy despierto.

Pero Scully siguió moviéndose al sur, arrastrando los labios y la lengua bajando por el torso de Mulder, mientras su cabeza desaparecía bajo la sábana. Su boca llegó al estómago firme y Mulder gimió, sintiendo su ingle apretarse y una erección creciente comenzaba a elevar las mantas, formando una especie de carpa, frente a él.

Scully besó el sendero de vello que bajaba desde el ombligo de Mulder, y sintió que las piernas de su compañero se ponían rígidas mientras sus caderas involuntariamente corcoveaban ligeramente sobre el colchón. Ella sonrió contra su piel.

Movió su cuerpo menudo más abajo, alejándose, hasta yacer entre las piernas de él, con Mulder dando otro corcoveo de caderas cuando su cuerpo se deslizó sobre su sexo ya completamente lleno de sangre. A continuación, con la mano derecha, rodeó su sexo y comenzó a acariciarlo lentamente hacia arriba y abajo. Mulder gimió.

Scully inclinó con fuerza su eje hacia adelante, sin dejar de acariciarlo con su mano cálida, llevó los labios a sus testiculos, chupándolos suavemente con su boca.

 - ¡Aahh, carajo! - Mulder se quedó sin aliento, apretando los ojos cerrados.

Ella continuó lamiendo y succionando sus bolas, jugueteando sobre el área sensible entre ellas con su lengua, mientras su mano acariciaba su pene arriba y abajo, girando la mano alrededor de la cabeza llena de sangre. A Scully le encantaba la forma en la que la respiración de Mulder se aceleraba, cómo él gemía diciendo su nombre.

Se trasladó hacia arriba para que su boca lamiera y succionara la cabeza llena de sangre del sexo de Mulder, sus caderas corcoveaban contra ella. A continuación, lo tomó por completo en su boca, apretando la base del pene con una mano y estrujando suavemente sus testículos con la otra.

 - ¡Scully! ¡Caaa...ra...joo! - Mulder comenzó a jadear.

Ella aplastó su lengua y la hizo girar alrededor de su cabeza sensible antes de cubrir con sus labios su sexo chupando lentamente, pulgada a pulgada, aumentando la succión apretándolo con más fuerza.

Mulder comenzó a gemir. - Aaahhh... eso va a hacer que acabe, Scullyyy.

Mientras murmuraba un: “Mmm-hmm” alrededor de su sexo hinchado, Mulder puso los ojos en blanco y sus caderas se sacudieron contra ella. Pero, de repente él sintió que deseaba algo más, algo mejor, no quería ser el único en experimentar un “getting off” (llegar al orgasmo). Mulder se sentó de golpe, tirando las sábanas, tomando a Scully por sorpresa.

 - ¿Qué pasó? - Preguntó. La habitación estaba ahora mucho más brillante, la luz de la mañana continuaba haciendo su camino a través de las grietas de las cortinas. De repente ella se sintió expuesta a la luz.

 - Quiero estar dentro de ti- Mulder gimió, agarrando a Scully y tirando de ella hacia él con cierta brusquedad, antes de voltearla sobre su espalda. Ella gimió, haciendo que su erección palpitara dolorosamente de necesidad.

Se colocó sobre ella mientras le abria las piernas, su erección se deslizó a través de sus inflamados pliegues, se quedó un instante quieto ahí, dejando que sus jugos lo empapen antes de pinchar su entrada.

 - Oooh, Scullyyyy - Susurró, mirándola a través de los párpados pesados, su cerebro se volvió difuso con el conocimiento de Scully excitandose de esa manera sólo con la succión de su pene.

Ella gimió y empezó a retorcerse. Su clítoris palpitaba y su caliente centro húmedo se sentía como si estuviera en llamas. Mulder acomodó sus caderas entre sus piernas, bajando su abdomen contra ella. Se mantenía con los codos, mientras sus manos fueron a su cara, sus dedos acariciando sus mejillas, la mandíbula, la miró a los ojos.

Scully, una vez más sintió como si Mulder estuviese buscando algo en su cara. La habitación estaba volviéndose más brillante, y ella estaba fallando en eso de ocultarse detrás del “muro” que estaba tan desesperadamente tratando de mantener levantado. Su corazón se hinchó cuando Mulder la miró con adoración. Mulder bajó su frente, colocándola contra la de ella, mientras sus brazos iban alrededor de su espalda y ella levantaba las piernas colocándolas alrededor de sus caderas, bloqueándolo con los tobillos.

Mulder jadeó mientras se deslizaba dentro. Scully gimió y se aferró a él con más fuerza con los brazos y piernas. Él salió casi completamente de ella, dejando sólo la cabeza dentro, antes de entrar lentamente de nuevo. Mulder comenzó a empujar con un ritmo lento pero constante, y pronto comenzó a gemir.

 - Más fuerte - Scully gimió. El cerebro de Mulder se volvió papilla. Scully nunca había ordenado antes en el sexo, o le dijo de plano lo que exactamente quería o cómo lo quería. Sabía que no iba a durar mucho tiempo ahora, y necesitaba hacer que Scully acabara.

Al escucharla ser más asertiva, Mulder se vio obligado a hacer todo lo que ella le pidiese. Se levantó, descendió con sus manos por las piernas de su compañera, colocándolas sobre sus hombros, y se posicionó sobre ella.

 - ¡Oh, Dioooos míooo...! - Los ojos de Scully se agrandaron. Mulder se enterró hasta la empuñadura y tan profundamente que la cabeza de su sexo rozaba suavemente contra su cuello uterino. Se sentía tan bien como se veía, su grueso eje llenándola de una manera que sólo había imaginado anteriormente.

Mulder se estrelló contra ella, más duro y más rápido, frotando su clítoris con la mano. Los sonidos que hacía Scully pronto se convirtieron en una mezcla de gritos y gemidos guturales mientras él acariciaba a un ritmo implacable cada punto de contacto, con su sexo duro y su mano. Diminutas chispas de placer orgásmico se estaban disparando a través del cerebro de Scully con cada pulgada que él ingresaba y con cada movimiento de sus dedos. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que echase la cabeza hacia atrás sobre el colchón y gritara cuando su orgasmo alcanzó un clímax abrumador. Mulder sintió a Scully pulsar y apretar alrededor de él, y comenzó a hablar. Un lenguaje tremendamente explícito lleno de su nombre, con una especie de adoración, de culto a su vagina se derramó violentamente de su boca, sintió su sexo palpitar y contraerse desesperadamente dentro de ella. Dio una estocada profunda final, enterrándose hasta la empuñadura, y gimió en voz alta mientras su semilla caliente se derramaba sobre el cuello del útero a copiosos borbotones.

Mientras bajaba de su orgasmo, Scully trataba de alzar algún tipo de muro entre ellos, temía de que a la luz, ahora mucho más brillante, del dormitorio del hotel Mulder lo viese. Leería sus verdaderos sentimientos, no habría manera de ocultar el hecho de que estaba enamorada de él. Lo vería en sus ojos, en su rostro. Scully estaba tratando desesperadamente de desenganchar su corazón y levantar otra pared, pero entonces Mulder la miró, y todos esos esfuerzos fallaron, sin poder hacer nada lo miró cariñosamente. Pero al momento se armó de valor y desvió la mirada, volviendo la cabeza lejos de él y suspirando mientras el placer que recorría aún su cerebro disminuía lentamente.

No existían palabras que pudiesen describir las abrumadoras emociones que atravezaron a Mulder mientras la miraba. El deseo que sentía por Scully no se podía comparar jamás con nada de lo que había experimentado con ninguna otra persona, y eso lo llenó de una alegría desconocida. En ese momento, hizo un juramento interno: Nunca sacrificaría su vínculo por nada. Y mientras la miraba a los ojos, se dio cuenta de que ella nunca lo dejaría, si tenían o no los X Files, no lo dejaría. No importaba dónde fueran o lo que hicieran, Mulder juró acatar todo lo que su amistad con Scully exigía y requería. Sus deseos y necesidades eran ahora secundarios a los de ella.

CONTINUARÁ….


	38. “Leíste lo que escribió sobre ti. ¿Estás tratando de decirme que él consiguió entrar en tú cabeza? ¿Que lo que leí es cierto?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mulder y Scully investigan una muerte en Pittsfield, Virginia. Luego tienen otra conversación importante en la cocina de Scully.
> 
> Aviso: El dialogo del episodio de “Rush” no me pertenece, no lo escribi. Lo escribió David Amann e igualmente, este pertenece a 1013 Productions y la 20th Century Fox.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hall & Oates - "Some Things Are Better Left Unsaid"
> 
> I feel like I could run away  
> Looking at a darker day  
> Oh I'm pulling the shades away from my eyes  
> It's true the moody manners come and go  
> And it's better that you never know
> 
> Some things are better left unsaid  
> Some strings are better left undone  
> Some hearts are better left unbroken  
> Some lives are better left untouched  
> Some lies are better off believed  
> Some words are better left unspoken
> 
> My ideas seem to frighten you  
> Are you really that afraid to move  
> Oh I guess that it's your right to reason  
> I'm still dealing with a force that's so strong  
> The force is stringing us along
> 
> Some things are better left unsaid  
> Some strings are better left undone  
> Some hearts are better left unbroken  
> Some lives are better left untouched  
> Some lies are better off believed  
> Some words are better left unspoken

La mañana del viernes 12 de noviembre, Mulder dejó a Scully durmiendo, eran las 5:00 de la madrugada y todavía estaba oscuro cuando se fue a su apartamento para alistarse para el trabajo. Después de ducharse y vestirse, encendió la televisión y se sentó en su sofá a ver las noticias locales. Los primeros informes eran sobre unos asesinatos en el área de D.C, lo más probable era que se relacionaran con pandillas o drogas. La mente de Mulder comenzó a navegar a la deriva, pensando en otras cosas. Hasta que escuchó un informe sobre el Sheriff Adjunto de Pittsfield, Virginia que fue asesinado a golpes la noche anterior y el sospechoso, un muchacho de dieciséis años, alegaba que el Sheriff había sido golpeado por un “atacante invisible”, su interés alcanzó en ese momento su punto máximo.

No habían tenido un caso decente desde que regresaron de California, y esto parecía intrigante. Se puso la gabardina y se dirigió a su coche para manejar unos 90 minutos al suroeste de Pittsfield. En camino, llamó a Scully al celular para hacerle saber que estaba saliendo a “olfatear” un posible caso, y si resultaba ser digno de su tiempo, esperaba que se uniera a él.

Llegó a la oficina del sheriff en Pittsfield a las 7:30 de la mañana, leyó el informe policial sobre el incidente, y fue al hospital local para comprobar el cuerpo del sheriff adjunto asesinado. Mulder no podía creer lo que veía. Tomó el teléfono.

 - Scully.

 - Scully, soy yo. Tienes que venir.

 - Ok, Mulder. Y... ¿estás en Pittsfield, Virginia, dijiste?

 - Yeah, Pittsfield. ¿Estás en la oficina?

 - Síp.

 - Ok. Te voy a enviar por fax el informe de la policía, Scully. Nos vemos en el St. Jude Memorial Hospital, en la morgue.

 - Estaré allí.

Dos horas más tarde, Scully todavía no había llegado al hospital. Mulder miró su reloj; eran casi las 10:15. Sacó su celular para llamarla de nuevo, cuando sintió un golpe en su espalda. Se dio vuelta para ver a Scully, en traje de pantalón negro y camisa blanca con dos botones desabrochados, le dedicó una risa entrecortada y una gran sonrisa. Estaba feliz de verla.

 - Uh... Ahí estás. ¿Tráfico pesado? - Le dijo mientras comenzaban a caminar por el pasillo.

 - Marcha lenta. - Respondió Scully. - Digamos que tuve tiempo de sobra para leer el informe de la policía que me enviaste por fax. - Scully levantó la carpeta de manila que estaba sosteniendo.

 - Cuidadosamente proporcionado por las autoridades locales a pesar de que no comienza a contar toda la historia.

 - Asesinaron al ayudante del sheriff durante un patrullaje de rutina. Es un hecho trágico, pero no veo el misterio aquí, Mulder.

 - Excepto que el ayudante del sheriff fue asesinado a golpes por un asaltante invisible. - Dijo Mulder.

 - Sí, pero eso es según lo que dice el joven que está acusado de su asesinato.

 - Tony Reed, y supongo que injustamente acusado. Es un estudiante 'A' se trasladó aquí hace unos meses desde Philadelphia. Nunca ha estado en problemas en su vida.

Mulder sostuvo la puerta abierta de la morgue para que Scully ingresara.

 - Mulder, dime que tienes indicios sólidos, más resultados del SAT para demostrar que Tony Reed no cometió este crimen - Scully lo provocó mientras se ponía un par de guantes de látex de una caja del carrito junto al cuerpo.

 - Tal vez. - Respondió en voz baja. - Echa un vistazo al cuerpo.

Scully encendió la luz del techo, retiró la sábana del cuerpo, y miró la cara destrozada del ayudante del sheriff. Ella abrió la boca, y luego giró para mirar a Mulder en estado de shock.

 - El ex ayudante del sheriff Ronald Foster. - Dijo Mulder. - Como puedes ver, el informe no le hace bastante justicia.

Scully miró el cuerpo. - Oh, Dios mío, parece que fue golpeado con un mazo.

 - Linterna de Policía. Un solo golpe.

Scully lo miró con incredulidad, antes de pasar a examinar el cuerpo. - El daño a los huesos maxilofaciales y el cráneo es consistente con un fuerte traumatismo, pero... yo diría que, eh, Tony se come su Wheaties... (“Wheaties” marca de cereales para el desayuno. En sus empaques aparecen deportistas destacados, son un icono cultural de EU)

 - Echa un vistazo a la parte posterior de la cabeza. - Mulder respondió en voz baja.

Scully se inclinó para mirar y vio el vidrio y el metal retorcido en medio del pelo ensangrentado. - ¡Ugh! Sus anteojos.

 - Traspasaron totalmente el cráneo. Babe Ruth no podría golpear tan duro, y mucho menos un estudiante de segundo año de la escuela secundaria.

 - Bueno, tal vez si estaba bajo la influencia de PCP (Fenciclidina, droga disociativa con efectos alucinógenos y neurotóxicos) o algún tipo de estimulante. - Scully razonó.

 - No, su análisis toxicológico fue negativo. - Respondió Mulder.

 - Bueno, aún así... quiero decir, el stress y el miedo pueden haber originado una descarga de adrenalina, que suele provocar reacciones de fuerzas casi sobrehumana.

Mulder dio una pequeña sonrisa y movió la cabeza a la explicación de Scully, antes de girar hacia el sheriff que entraba a la morgue. Mulder podría decir que no se lo veía feliz.

 - ¿Agente Mulder? ¿Por cuánto tiempo planea estar aquí?

 - Uh, sheriff Harden, ella es mi compañera, la agente Scully.

El sheriff ignoró completamente a Scully y miró fijamente a Mulder. - ¿Cuánto tiempo planea estar aquí abajo? Me gustaría que dejaran a Ron en paz. No sé qué más hay que ver, de todos modos. Nosotros ya tenemos al chico que lo hizo.

 - Sheriff, no pretendemos cuestionarlos ni buscarle la vuelta. - Respondió Scully, un tanto tranquilizadora. - Sólo tenemos la esperanza de ser de alguna ayuda.

El sheriff la miró fijamente. - Bueno, no lo necesito. Tengo el arma asesina con huellas dactilares ensangrentadas y una vez que el Laboratorio Criminal Estatal (S.C.L State Crime Lab) las compare con las de Tony Reed, el caso estará “Open and Shut” abierto y cerrado. (Termino que se utiliza para hablar de un caso prontamente aclarado o resuelto)

Mulder se volvió para mirar por encima a Scully, y dijo casualmente - Bueno, eh... nosotros terminamos aquí. ¿Verdad? - Scully asintió. Luego se volvió hacia el sheriff. - Pero, sheriff Harden, no le molesta si hablo con Tony Reed, ¿verdad? Es decir, no le hará daño a su caso y si él lo hizo, usted querrá saber por qué.

El sheriff Harden los miró, considerando la idea. - De acuerdo, entonces.... Envié a varios de mis hombres para hablar con el chico, y hasta ahora estuvimos lejos de hacer que se agriete. Así que golpeen ustedes mismo ahí afuera.

Mulder y Scully se dirigieron desde el St. Jude Memorial Hospital a la Estación de Policia de Pittsfield. Mulder registró sus nombres en el registro de visitas para Tony Reed, echó un vistazo a su reloj, y escribió 10:55 am en la columna correspondiente. A continuación fueron autorizados para visitar a Reed.

Cuando caminaban hacia la sala de interrogatorios, una rubia joven, bonita, de ajustada camiseta de mangas largas rosa y jeans azules chocó a Mulder mientras pasaba. Mulder giró, y vio a la joven mirándolo y sonriéndole. Scully lo tomó del codo tirando de él, Mulder se volvió y se encontró a su compañera mirándolo de forma manifiesta, arqueando una ceja, luego lo soltó y caminó hacia la sala de interrogatorios.

 - ¡¿Qué?! - Preguntó Mulder, riendo a la defensiva.

Scully no reconoció esto, y entró en la habitación para ver a Tony Reed sentado a la mesa.

 - Bueno, Tony, este debe ser tu día de suerte con las visitas. - Mulder le dijo en broma, pensando en esa chica rubia y ahora Scully. - Esta es la Agente Scully del FBI...

 - No voy a hablar más, ¿de acuerdo? - Dijo Tony, interrumpiéndolo.

 - Bueno, eso podría empeorar las cosas y ya parecen estar bastante mal. - Le respondió Scully.

\- En tu declaración dices que el Sheriff Adjunto Foster te detuvo... pero no dices por qué. - Habló empujando la carpeta del caso hacia él. El chico suspiró sin decir nada.

 - Vamos... estabas paseando, ¿no? - Dijo Mulder irónicamente. - Quiero decir, en una pequeña ciudad como esta... exactamente no es un “Living la vida loca”. Lo sé. Crecí en Dullsville, también, sabes. Nada que hacer, sólo manejar y estacionar.

 - ¿Y cuánto tiempo hace de eso? - Tony preguntó sarcásticamente.

Mulder captó el golpe verbal, e interiormente gimió. _Adolescentes._

 - Mira... - Tony continuó. - ¿Crees que no sé lo que estás haciendo? Eres como el décimo policía que vino aquí tratando de relacionarse conmigo para hacer que confiese.

 - Si no lo hiciste, si no lo asesinaste, es una razón más para aclararlo - Scully razonó.

Pero Tony seguía firme. - Todo lo que sé está en mi declaración.

 - Está bien, pero tendrás que tener paciencia con nosotros porque somos viejos y estúpidos. - Mulder bromeó amargamente. Scully bajó la mirada hacia el escritorio para ocultar su sonrisa. - ¿Cuánto tiempo pasó entre el momento en que escuchaste el grito hasta que encontraste al sheriff adjunto Foster? - Preguntó dándole otra oportunidad.

Tony no respondió, parecía que se estaba conteniendo. Mulder giró para mirar a Scully de pie junto a él.

Como si fuera una señal, Scully tomó la palabra. - Tony, no conseguirás una audiencia donde te interroguen con más consideración e imparcialidad.

Tony suspiró asintiendo con la cabeza. - Tal vez unos 10... 15 segundos - Respondió.

Mulder pensó acerca de eso. - Ok, pero... ¿no viste a nadie cerca de la patrulla? ¿No oíste nada? Aún te adhieres a la versión que sólo tú estabas ahí. ¿Está bien?

Una larga y silenciosa pausa llenó la habitación. Mulder pensó que Tony estaba visiblemente incómodo.

 - Quiero volver a mi celda. - Tony respondió finalmente.

Mulder y Scully salieron de la sala de interrogatorios, hablaron en voz baja deteniéndose en el pasillo. Desde donde estaban podían ver como Tony era esposado.

 - Dieciséis años y su vida terminó a menos que comience a decirnos la verdad.

 - Si realmente piensas que él es culpable, Scully, por qué no te preguntas: ¿por qué no inventar un “maquillaje”, una coartada  más plausible para encubrirse? ¿Por qué no dijo que, eh.. una camioneta llena de “hillbillies” (termino peyorativo para referirse a los habitantes de zonas rurales o remotas) pasaba por ahí, le dieron una paliza al sheriff adjunto y escaparon?

 - No estoy diciendo que sea culpable, Mulder. Me inclino a asegurar que Tony Reed no cometió el asesinato, pero creo que él vio a la persona que lo hizo, y que la está encubriendo.

 - No estoy seguro de que hubiese una persona para ver. Creo que intervino una fuerza aquí.

 - ¿Qué clase de fuerza? - Preguntó Scully, como si estuviese preparándose para una de las teorías bizarras de Mulder.

 - No sé... una especie de entidad territorial o espiritual, tal vez.

Scully suspiró, mirando a la habitación donde segundos antes un oficial trasladaba a Tony Reed.

 - El fenómeno “Poltergeists” se ha asociado con actos violentos como éste y tienden a manifestarse cerca de personas jóvenes... adolescentes... - Continuó. - Parece que están atraídos por la confusión de la adolescencia.

 - Mulder... - Scully respondió un tanto inocente, casi tímidamente, mirando hacia abajo, hacia la corbata y luego tomándola con una mano. - En lugar de los espíritus... ¿podemos al menos empezar con interrogar a los amigos de Tony? - Scully continuó jugando con su corbata, y luego levantó la mirada para fijarla en los ojos de Mulder. - ¿Por favor? Sólo hazlo... ¿por mí? Hay una persona en particular con la que me gustaría hablar.

Mulder movió la cabeza por donde la rubia de antes había salido y le devolvió una mirada significativa, recordando la reacción de Scully. Después de comprobar el registro de visitantes para obtener el nombre de la chica rubia, dejaron la estación de policia y se dirigieron a la escuela secundaria de la zona. Mientras conducía, la mente de Mulder se desviaba constantemente al momento en la comisaria, donde Scully había jugado con su corbata, el dorso de sus dedos rozándolo ligeramente sobre su camisa, por la zona donde cubría su estómago. ¿Esa era Scully intentando utilizar sus armas femeninas sobre él con el fin de salirse con la suya? Supuso que “eso” estaba funcionando. Miró hacia el asiento de pasajeros para mirarla y sonrió, deseando que llegue la noche.

 

***** 

A las 11:50 horas, llegaron a la oficina principal de la escuela secundaria y obtuvieron el horario de clases de la joven con la que querían hablar. Esperaron en el pasillo fuera del salón de clases. La campana sonó, y los estudiantes comenzaron a salir. Mulder y Scully reconocieron a la chica rubia de la estación del Sheriff.

 - ¿Chastity Raines? - Preguntó Scully, sosteniendo en alto su placa. - Soy la agente Scully. Este es el agente Mulder. Somos del FBI.

 - Yeah, me acuerdo de ti. - Afirmó Chastity, sonriendo, antes de caminar hacia su casillero mientras Mulder y Scully la seguían.

 - Chastity, ¿de qué hablaron con Tony esta mañana? - Preguntó Mulder, caminando detrás de ella.

 - Él no mató a ese policía. - Le contestó.

 - ¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura? - Preguntó Mulder.

 - Simplemente eso no está en Tony. - Chastity respondió casualmente.

Scully no estaba dispuesta a aceptar cualquier mierda de esa chica. - ¿Y en ti?

Chastity abrió su casillero, dirigiendo a Mulder y a Scully una mirada aprensiva.

 - ¿Estabas allí cuando sucedió? - Preguntó Mulder.

 - Mira, tengo que irme... - Respondió con evasivas, poniéndose su chaqueta universitaria.

Scully la miró fijamente. - ¿Te das cuenta que Tony podría ir a prisión por el resto de su vida por esto?

Chastity se detuvo, hasta de colocarse su chaqueta, mirando a Scully y pensando en lo que acababa de decir.

Mulder podía sentir que estaba ocultando algo. - Chastity, si sabes algo ahora es el momento de decirlo.

Un joven se acercó a ellos, y pasó su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Chastity posesivamente.

 - Sin una orden judicial, no tienes que decirles nada. - Afirmó.

 - Wow, debes ser su abogado. - Mulder bromeó.

Miró a Mulder de manera soberbia. - Vamonos. - Le dijo a Chastity.

A Mulder no le gustaba este tipo. - ¡Gee! (“Caramba” Se utiliza en forma irónica para hablarle a un niño que se cree adulto) Inmiscuyéndote, impidiendo nuestra investigación... Me pregunto lo que tu padre, el sheriff, pensaría de eso.

 - ¿Cómo sabes quién es mi padre?

Mulder señaló el nombre en la carpeta del chico. - Tienes el mismo apellido.

 - Oh, eres bueno. - Respondió con sarcasmo. - Nosotros terminamos aquí. Vamos, nena. - Mientras se alejaba con su brazo alrededor de Chastity, miró a Scully. - Debes haber sido toda una Betty “Back in the day”. (“Betty” Termino para describir a una mujer sexualmente atractiva, elegante y segura de sí misma. “Back in the day” Frase utilizada para hablar de un pasado mejor).

Mulder y Scully miraban en pos de ellos. - ¿Una “Betty”? - preguntó Scully.

 - “Back in the day” - Mulder bromeó con sequedad, notando el  logotipo de “Adams High Panthers” en la parte trasera de la chaqueta de Chastity con la palabra “SUCKS” añadida en la parte inferior. _Adolescentes de mierda._

El celular de Scully sonó. - Scully.

Mulder dejó de prestarles atención a Chastity y a su novio para mirar a Scully.

 - ¿Agente Scully? Soy el sheriff Harden. Parece que tenemos un problema aquí. El arma del crimen está desaparecida.

 - ¿Qué pasó con el arma del crimen?

 - Desapareció de las evidencias. No está. ¿Podrían usted y el agente Mulder venir?

 - Vamos para allá. - Dijo Scully, antes de colgar.

15 minutos más tarde regresaban a la estación de policía, Harden les mostró la Sala de Evidencias, donde faltaba la linterna del sheriff adjunto Foster. Scully preguntó sobre la cinta de seguridad, vieron las imágenes de la sala de evidencias, donde la linterna estaba guardada, no hubo movimientos significativos durante horas en la pantalla hasta que la policía estatal se presentó para llevarla al laboratorio de criminalística, y la linterna ya no estaba. Cuando el sheriff salió de la sala, Mulder le mostró a Scully una anomalía en la cinta. Por una fracción de segundo, una figura difusa podía verse si se detenía la cinta, pero al siguiente cuadro ya no estaba. Scully no sabía qué decir ni hacer con eso, y se preguntó si esta situación, de alguna manera, alimentaría la teoría de “poltergeists” de Mulder.

 

***** 

Esa tarde, Mulder decidió llevar la cinta de seguridad a la Universidad de Maryland en College Park y ver si Chuck Burks y su “Advanced Imaging Lab Digital” podían ser capaces de arrojar algo de luz sobre la anomalía en la cinta. Chuck le aseguró que le echaría un vistazo a la cinta el fin de semana para ver si era capaz de entender que pasaba. Después de parar en su apartamento, ducharse y cambiarse de ropa, condujo hasta el apartamento de Scully en Georgetown.

Scully oyó que llamaban a la puerta, miró el reloj, las 17:38, abrió para encontrarse a Mulder parado allí usando unos jeans azules, un suéter gris jaspeado y la chaqueta de cuero negro.

 - No esperaba verte. - Le dijo con un tono de sorpresa en la voz.

Mulder le dirigió una mirada de perplejidad. - ¿Por qué razón no iba a venir?

 - Um... porque estamos trabajando en un caso.

Mulder la miró fijamente, y luego sonrió. - Yeah, cerca de casa. No es como que teníamos que registrarnos en un motel, Scully. ¿Estás diciendo que cuando estamos en casa, mientras trabajamos en un caso, estamos en tiempo de Bureau?

La boca de Scully se crispó. ¿Cómo iba a responder a eso? Había estado esperando tener una noche libre para sí misma. Se preguntó cuándo él regresaría a su naturaleza solitaria aunque, al mismo tiempo, lo temía. Suspiró, y abrió la puerta de par en par para que Mulder entrara.

Lo siguió a la cocina y comenzó a extraer ingredientes de la nevera mientras Mulder tomaba platos, cubiertos y servilletas antes de sentarse a la mesa. Luego se sentó y observó a Scully preparar la cena. Una vez que estuvo lista, él tomó dos copas y llevó una botella de vino tinto. Cenaron los spaguetti en un cómodo silencio, la mayoría del tiempo, y de vez en cuando discutían aspectos del caso de Pittsfield.

Mulder continuó sentado a la mesa de la cocina, mirando la espalda de Scully mientras ella lavaba los platos. Llevaba unos jeans oscuros y un suéter ceñido de un tono púrpura oscuro, como la berenjena casi. Se levantó de la mesa y se acercó a ella por detrás, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y acercando la boca a su cuello.

 - Mulder, ¿qué estás haciendo? - Preguntó Scully, un tanto molesta. Tenía las manos dentro del fregadero lleno de agua y detergente, frotando una olla.

 - ¿Qué crees que estoy haciendo? - Le susurró al oído, antes de llevar sus labios de vuelta a su cuello.

Scully suspiró. - Pero... realmente deberíamos centrarnos en trabajar en el caso sin distracciones.

Mulder sonrió en su oído. - ¿Soy una distracción, Scully?

 - Sí, una grande.

Presionó sus caderas con fuerza contra ella. - Hmm... ¿qué tan grande?

Ella resopló y sacudió la cabeza.

Mulder luego pensó en algo. - Así que... eh... ¿qué fue eso que sucedió antes? ¿En la estación de policía?

Scully no sabía a lo que se refería. - ¿Qué fue qué?

 - Esa mirada que me diste después que Chastity Raines tropezó conmigo.

Ahora sabía sobre que estaba hablando. - La estabas mirando descaradamente, Mulder.

Él resopló. - Scully, ella me estaba mirando... Sólo giré para mirarla.

 - Mmm- hmm. - Respondió con escepticismo.

Mulder estaba consiguiendo retroceder con esto. - Scully, no estarás celosa de una adolescente, ¿verdad?

Pensó en su colección de vídeos. - Bueno, ¿quién sabe qué es lo que te gusta, Mulder?

La sujetó con más fuerza contra él. - Tú me gustas. - Le susurró al oído. - ¿Qué te gusta a tí?

Scully sonrió. - Tú me gustas también, Mulder.

 - Hmm... ¿qué más te gusta? - Susurró mientras presionaba su cuerpo contra ella de nuevo. - Dime.

 - Mulder...

 - Quiero escucharte decir las palabras, Scully. Quiero que describas lo que te gusta, lo que quieres que te haga. Sé que me gusta cuando te pones celosa... Ahora tú dime algo que te guste...

Sintió que su cara comenzaba a enrojecer, y deseaba cambiar de tema. - Los celos están por debajo de mí.

Él se rió entre dientes. - ¿Oh, en serio? Porque no están por debajo de mí.

Scully rodó los ojos. - ¿Es qué tienes algo para estar celoso, Mulder?

Hizo una pausa. - Kresge.

 - Por favor. - Se burló.

Mulder aflojó el abrazo de la cintura de Scully cuando ella se movió para dejar la olla limpia en el rack para que escurra. - Jerse.

Ella suspiró. - Pero... eso fue hace mucho tiempo, Mulder. ¿Nunca vas a olvidarte de eso?

Recordó la noche después del banquete, cuando la volteó sobre su estómago tomándola por detrás. El sexo había sido increíble, y su sexo había estado tan increíblemente apretado en esa posición, pero... Mulder de repente se dio cuenta de que nunca lo habían hecho de esa manera desde entonces. No quería ver la cicatriz.

 - No, nunca. - _Te aseguraste de eso con ese maldito tatuaje._

Scully negó con la cabeza. No podía creer que eso estuviese siendo un problema. - Bueno, ¿alguna vez vas a superarlo?

Los pensamientos de Mulder se centraron en lo bueno que había sido el sexo después del banquete, lo duro que la había hecho acabar. - Creo que puedo, yeah.

Scully se rió entre dientes.

 - ¿Por qué te acostaste con Jerse? - Mulder espetó antes de poder detenerse, esa pregunta le había estado ardiendo durante casi tres años, esa pregunta había estado enterrada junto a todas las demás que nunca había sido capaz de hacerle. Él pensó que sabía la razón, lo tenía descifrado, pero quería oír las palabras de Scully.

Ella hizo una pausa. - Por diversas razones, Mulder.

 - Dime. Quiero escucharlas. - Soltó su cintura y caminó hasta ubicarse al lado del fregadero, se apoyó en la encimera, mirándola.

 - Bueno, en primer lugar, él era un hombre atractivo que estaba prestándome atención. Yo diría que ese es motivo suficiente para algunas personas.

Mulder se burló.

Scully se lo quedó mirando fijamente. - ¿Quieres escuchar mis razones, o no?

Puso sus manos en alto, rindiéndose.

Ella suspiró. - Además, sabía que tú no aprobarías eso, que no te gustaría. Y yo estaba... rebelándome contra ti de alguna manera. Como siempre tiendo a hacer cuando un hombre autoritario, controlador entra en mi vida.

Síp, Mulder lo sabía. Había sido un asno. Un asno que había estado ignorando a Scully en un momento en el que su compañera estaba, obviamente, teniendo una crisis personal, notando que una semana más tarde ella le informaba que tenía cáncer.

Se cruzó de brazos. - Lo siento, Scully.

Ella suspiró de nuevo. Se había preguntado lo de Jerse muchas veces, y por lo general la respuesta se presentaba por diferentes motivos. Había una razón, en el centro, que siempre estuvo presente, pero que no tenía ganas de compartir, por lo que se guardaba la respuesta para sí misma.

 - Lo sé... Y de todos modos, Mulder, eso fue hace mucho tiempo. Años. Ni siquiera pienso en ello, y tú tampoco deberías hacerlo.

Él asintió con la cabeza, se alejó de la encimera y fue a la nevera para tomar una cerveza. Pero luego pensó en otra cosa, en alguien más. Mulder se volvió para mirar la espalda de Scully, mientras secaba los platos limpios. No quería decirlo. No sabía si él incluso realmente quería hablar de lo que había sucedido. Pero se permite soltarlo, antes de poder detenerlo.

 - Padgett.

Scully se congeló. Nunca habían hablado de él. Nunca habían hablado de lo sucedido. Claro, Scully había firmado el reporte final del caso que Mulder había escrito, pero ella ni siquiera se atrevió a leerlo, ni siquiera podía obligarse a hacerlo. Se sentía culpable, y temía de que una conversación sobre Padgett llevara a otras conversaciones incómodas que no estaba dispuesta a tener. Tragó saliva.

 - Eso fue ficción, Mulder.

Él la miró. Se sentía enojado de repente. - ¿Si? ¿Qué partes?

Scully se volvió a mirarlo. - ¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

 - Correspondiste sus sentimientos por ti, ¿verdad?

Ella sintió que su cuerpo se tensaba, y apartó la mirada. - Mulder, por supuesto que no.

Vio que no podía mirarlo a la cara y decirlo. - Hmm. Pero pensaste sobre eso, ¿no?

Sintió que su estómago se inundaba por la ansiedad. - Tú no quieres oír hablar de esto, Mulder.

Scully intentó salir de la cocina, pero Mulder fue rápidamente alrededor de la mesa y se puso delante de ella, bloqueando el camino. - Sí. Quiero oírlo todo. ¿Por qué estabas sentada en su cama, en la oscuridad?

Se sentía atrapada. - Porque... tenía curiosidad acerca de él. Quería saber cómo un completo extraño me conocía tan bien.

Él se resistió a lo que decía. - Me dijiste que lo que escribió acerca de ti no era cierto. Que él no consiguió entrar en tu cabeza.

Scully se miró las manos, entrelazando sus dedos con nerviosismo. - Mentí. - Susurró.

Él frunció el ceño. - ¿Sobre qué otra cosa más mentiste?

Lo miró y suspiró. - Mulder...

Sintió la rabia caliente subir desde el fondo de su estómago. - Si no los hubiera sorprendido allí sentados sobre su cama, ¿qué hubiera sucedido? - Preguntó lentamente, pronunciando cuidadosamente cada sílaba.

Scully pasó saliva y apartó los ojos de nuevo. Había fantaseado sobre Padgett, no podía negarlo. Pero no había manera, ni en el infierno iba a decirle algo así a Mulder. En ese momento, erigió muros de acero alrededor de sí misma. Cuando volvió a mirar a la cara de Mulder, lo único que él pudo ver fue una fría furia.

 - ¿Cuántas veces leíste ese capítulo, Mulder? ¿Cuántas veces te imaginaste que me lo estaba cogiendo justo en el apartamento de al lado? ¿Te imaginaste a ti mismo escuchando a través de la pared? ¿O viéndonos a través de la cámara?

Él la miró en estado de shock. - ¿Crees realmente que me gustaba leer eso? ¡Y ahora sabiendo que todas las otras cosas que Padgett escribió sobre ti eran verdad! Pensé que te conocía mejor que eso, pero creo que no.

Scully lo miró. - Eres como Padgett.

Mulder la miró en estado de shock con los ojos muy abiertos. - ¡¿Qué?!

 - Ambos pensaban que me conocían mejor de lo que yo me conozco, entrometiéndose en mi vida, sólo para actuar tan jodidamente condescendientes.

Mulder sabía que tenía razón. Le había reclamado, y establecido normas para sacarla de su propia idea de quién era ella o lo que él esperaba que fuera. ¿Cuánto sabía de ella, en realidad? ¿Cuánto sabía de la vida interior de Scully? ¿Las verdades sobre sus hábitos, creencias y sentimientos? ¿Sus luchas personales con su carrera, sus colegas? ¿Sus relaciones pasadas? Padgett descifró estas verdades, las escribió elocuentemente sobre el papel, la aceptó y la quería por ellas. Pero si había una razón por las qué no sabía sobre esas cosas acerca de Scully, era porque ella no se lo permitía. ¿O era porque él nunca trató de saberlas?

 - Bueno... tal vez no debería inmiscuirme en tú vida nunca más. - Finalmente respondió.

 Scully se notó afligida, frunció el ceño mientras Mulder se apartaba de ella, tomó su chaqueta de cuero del perchero, y se fue.

CONTINUARÁ…


	39. “Haz una pregunta impertinente y en el camino tendrás una respuesta pertinente”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scully va al apartamento de Mulder para aclarar las cosas.  
> Este capítulo contiene material sexualmente explicito

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Counting Crows – “Colorblind”
> 
> I am colorblind  
> Coffee black and egg white  
> Pull me out from inside  
> I am ready  
> I am ready  
> I am ready  
> I am…
> 
> Taffy stuck and tongue tied  
> Stutter, shook, and uptight  
> Pull me out from inside  
> I am ready  
> I am ready  
> I am ready  
> I am fine
> 
> I am covered in skin  
> No one gets to come in  
> Pull me out from inside  
> I am folded  
> And unfolded  
> And unfolding
> 
> I am colorblind  
> Coffee black and egg white  
> Pull me out from inside  
> I am ready  
> I am ready  
> I am ready  
> I am fine  
> I am fine  
> I am fine

Scully casi esperaba que Mulder diese la vuelta y regresara, para continuar la discusión o hacer las paces. Pero eso no sucedió. Trató de no pensar en Mulder cuando surfeó por los canales de TV, trató de no pensar en él cuando se dio una ducha, trató de no pensar en él cuando se cepilló los dientes, trató de no pensar en él cuando se pusó su pijama de franela, y trató, aún fue más difícil, no pensar en él cuando se acostó. Trató de dormir, pero después de ojear el reloj de cabecera hasta que le dijo que eran las 00:21horas, después de haber pasado casi una hora y media despierta en su cama, se dio por vencida. Salió disparada de la cama, metió sus pies en sus botas de cuero negro, tomó su placa del FBI, la billetera y las llaves del auto, arrojó sobre ella la chaqueta negra, y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

Después de 15 minutos en coche bajo la lluvia, estaba entrando al edificio de Mulder. No podía recordar la última vez que había estado ahí, pero entonces el recuerdo de esa noche que habían confrontado sobre sus óvulos volvió a ella. Y allí estaba de nuevo, para enfrentarse a él.

Scully suspiró mientras se paraba frente a la puerta de su apartamento. No quería discutir más. Quería hacer las cosas bien, explicarse plenamente, así este tema podría ser abandonado para siempre. Tenía que encontrar la manera de poner las cosas claras, para que Mulder conociese la verdad, para que él supiera que no había absolutamente nada por lo que sentirse celoso o enojado. Scully se preparó, su estómago se llenó de mariposas, y luego llamó a la puerta.

Mulder abrió la puerta 30 segundos más tarde, todavía con la misma ropa de antes, para ver a Scully allí de pie usando botas de cuero, pantalones de pijama de franela a cuadros negros y una chaqueta negra con manchas de lluvia por todas partes.

 - No te desperté, ¿verdad? - Preguntó Scully.

Él la miró fijamente. - ¿Honestamente piensas que podría dormir?

Scully suspiró y miró hacia abajo. Pero entonces levantó la cabeza, decidida a no apartar los ojos. - ¿Puedo entrar? Hay cosas que quiero decir.

Mulder asintió y se alejó de la puerta, permitiéndole entrar al apartamento. Caminó hasta la sala, se quitó las botas, puso su chaqueta en el respaldo de la silla del escritorio y se sentó en el sofá con las piernas dobladas debajo de ella. Mulder la siguió y se sentó en el otro extremo del sofá, más cerca de la puerta principal. Scully suspiró pensando el por qué se había sentado tan lejos de ella como fuera posible.

Mulder tomó una respiración profunda, acomodó sus codos en las rodillas, mirando sus manos. - Sé que viniste acá porque querías hablar, pero hay cosas que tengo que decirte en primer lugar.

Ella sintió que su estómago giraba constantemente haciéndose nudos aún más apretados mientras notaba su postura corporal.

Pero Mulder se incorporó y volvió a mirarla a la cara. - Lo siento por comportarme tan groseramente antes. Realmente no era de mi incumbencia lo qué pasó con Jerse. No debería haber hecho una pregunta tan personal. Y sí, detestaba a Padgett. Sí, él era un asesino. Y había estado furioso porque te habías negado a creer que él estaba involucrado en los asesinatos que estabamos investigando.

Scully suspiró. - Mulder, me sentía tan culpable. Aún lo hago. Todas aquellas personas que fueron asesinadas, brutalmente destrozadas... Soy la razón por la que están muertas.

Él negó con la cabeza, y se acercó a ella en el sofá. - Scully, Padgett es la razón por la que esas personas están muertas. No es tu culpa que él estuviese obsesionado contigo, te acechaba. Estaba enganchado contigo, y quería impresionarte. Puedo entenderlo. Y desde luego, no puedo culparlo por eso.

Ella lo miró, y sus ojos verdes se encontraron con su mirada.

 - Sólo deseaba que te dieras cuenta de su culpabilidad, Scully. Y no sólo hacer que creas su inocencia, pero... - Mulder suspiró. Se sentía incómodo, pero sabía que tenía que decirlo. Más que eso, sabía que ella necesitaba oírlo. - Le permitiste que te besara, que... que te tocara. Allí había lugares donde deseabas ser tocada, que necesitabas que toquen. Querías cosas, necesitabas cosas. Padgett se dio cuenta de eso, y demostró que sabía esas cosas sobre ti, ofreció darte esas cosas. Y yo estaba con la cabeza dentro del culo de un caballo para no darme cuenta. O, bueno... no sé... probablemente me había dado cuenta, pero yo sólo... lo ignoré.

Scully lo miró, tratando de adivinar lo difícil que era para él admitir todo eso. - Él tenía razón sobre algunas cosas, Mulder. Y me sentí halagada por su atención, el tipo de atención que rara vez recibí. Me sentí halagada por las palabras en su libro, me hicieron sentir cosas que pensé que había olvidado, que pensé que había enterrado. Algunas partes fueron terriblemente, alarmantemente precisas, pero algunas otras cosas que dijo estaban muy alejadas de la base.

Mulder luchó contra el impulso de dejar escapar una vez más: “¿Qué partes?”. Pero se contuvo. - Scully, sabía cosas tuyas que yo no conocía, y todavía no conozco. Tal vez te conocía mejor que yo. Eso me enferma.

Una vez más él volvió a mirar sus manos, Scully sabía que tenía que decirle la verdad. Pero tenía que encontrar alguna manera de decirlo sin revelar demasiado, sin quedar demasiado vulnerable, expuesta y abierta a una reacción de incómodo silencio o, peor aún, al rechazo de plano.

 - Mulder, pasé la noche con Jerse porque estaba enojada de que un completo desconocido, alguien que no me conocía en absoluto, quería darme ese tipo de atención, pero tú... tú quién eres la persona que mejor me conoce, mejor que nadie... no querías hacerlo.

Se incorporó de nuevo, mirándola fijamente, escuchando la lluvia golpeando contra el edificio, contra la ventana sobre su escritorio.

 - Me sentí atraída por Padgett... porque pensé que vio cosas en mí que tú no habías visto. Reconoció sentimientos que tenía, deseos, descaradamente ignorados por ti. Pero eso no quiere decir que me conocía. Las atractivas descripciones de Padgett sobre mí eran algo gratificante pero también eran algo completamente vacío. Él sabía algunas cosas sobre mí, pero ese conocimiento estaba sólo basado en las observaciones que había hecho desde la distancia. Se pueden conocer los hechos, pero lejos está la comprensión sobre lo que una persona realmente es. Mulder, tú me conoces. Tú me entiendes. Y no a base de hipótesis y conjeturas. Me conoces sobre la base de una interacción real, interacción que tiene lugar desde hace muchos años. Y cuando Padgett finalmente comenzó a interactuar conmigo en el mundo real, se dio cuenta que se había equivocado acerca de mí. Porque él no me conocía, no realmente.

Mulder luego recordó algo que Padgett había dicho: “La agente Scully ya está enamorada”. Quería preguntarle si esa fue una de las partes alarmantemente precisas o si Padgett había estado lejos de la base, pero era demasiado cobarde para hacerlo. No estaba seguro de estar preparado, ya sea para una respuesta afirmativa o negativa.

 - Pero Jerse y Padgett... Supongo que sólo deseaba que hubiesen sido tú. Ellos no se preocupaban por mí como tú lo haces, Mulder. ¿Cómo podrían? No podrían saber o entender, lo que pasamos juntos. Padgett luego, no podía comprender su lugar en mi vida, no había nada en su libro acerca de nuestra sociedad, nuestra amistad, debido a que él no me conocía en absoluto.

Mulder suspiró. ¿Por qué no había sido él? Debería haber sido él, pero ella buscó consuelo en brazos de extraños. Bueno, él era en quien se refugiaba ahora, y eso se iba a quedar así.

Scully se levantó del sofá y fue a sentarse en la mesa de café frente a Mulder. Él extendió la mano para agarrar las suyas, y para su deleite, ella no se apartó. Permitió que él las sostuviera, colocando sus pequeñas manos, suaves, en el interior de las ligeramente ásperas y más grandes manos de su compañero. Ambos se sentaron allí, en silencio, escuchando la lluvia.

 - ¿Quieres que me entrometa en tu vida, Scully? - Preguntó Mulder en voz baja.

Ella lo miró. - Sí. - Respondió.

 - ¿Qué más quieres?

Podría pensar en un centenar de respuestas para esa pregunta, pero sólo había una que deseaba darle por el momento. - Quiero que me hagas el amor. - Le susurró Scully.

Los ojos de Mulder se encontraron con su mirada firme. Era la primera vez que alguno de ellos utilizaba esas palabras, hasta ahora siempre habían utilizado palabras y frases que denotaban “coger”.

Él tiró de ella levantándola de la mesa, envolviéndola con sus brazos, apretándola con fuerza contra él, mientras ella pasaba sus piernas alrededor de sus caderas, poniéndose a horcajadas. A continuación, colocó ambas manos debajo de su cuerpo y se puso de pie mientras ella cerraba los brazos y piernas a su alrededor, llevando su pequeña figura al dormitorio.

Cuando abrió la puerta de la habitación, accionó el interruptor de luz en la pared y sintió como su cuerpo se tensaba. - ¿Quieres las luces apagadas, Scully?

Ella lo miró y asintió en silencio. Scully no quería sentirse cohibida, no quería poner la guardia, especialmente esta noche. Quería hacer las cosas claras a él sin sentir que ella estaba exponiéndose demasiado a sí misma.

Mulder apagó la luz, pero se dio cuenta de que había dejado la luz del baño prendida desde antes, justo cuando Scully llamó a su puerta. A ella no parecía importarle que la mantuviera encendida, así que la dejo. No quería que la habitación estuviese completamente en penumbras, quería poder verla. La dejó en la cama y luego sacó el edredón, mientras ella se levantaba y se arrastraba hacia la cabecera, deslizando el cobertor por debajo de ella.

Scully sintió la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas y mariposas revoloteando en su estómago, mientras sentia como el deseo caliente se juntaba en su centro, empapándola y eso que Mulder ni siquiera la había besado todavía. Nunca habían tenido relaciones sexuales en su apartamento, en su cama. ¿Cuántas veces ella había imaginado ir detrás de la puerta de esta habitación y acostarse en esa cama? Demasiadas veces para contarlas, y siempre habían sido rápidamente reprimidas. Pero ahora estaba aquí, y esto realmente estaba sucediendo.

Mulder se subió a la cama y se acostó junto a Scully, sosteniéndose sobre ella con el antebrazo y envolviendo su otro brazo alrededor de su cintura para acercarla hacia él. Atrapó sus labios con los suyos, deslizando su lengua dentro de su boca para enredarse con la de ella. Se dedicó a besarla suave y despacio hasta que ella gimió, y luego él la empujó hasta que ella estuvo de espaldas y él arriba de ella presionándola contra el colchón, ella con sus piernas abiertas, subiéndolas alrededor de las caderas de él y moviéndose hacia arriba frotándose contra sus jeans.

Mulder empezó a besar la mandíbula y el cuello de Scully mientras que sus dedos desabrochaban la parte superior de su pijama de cuadros negros. Una vez que había aflojado todos los botones, tiró de la prenda hacia arriba mientras ella levantaba los brazos, dejando al descubierto sus pechos desnudos. Una vez que ella estaba libre de la parte superior, sus manos llegaron hasta el borde de su suéter gris y lo empujó hacia arriba hasta los hombros, junto con la camiseta blanca, mientras Mulder se ayudó sacándose todo por encima de la cabeza y tiró todo en el suelo junto con el pijama de Scully.

Luego regresó para presionar su cuerpo contra el de ella, su firme pecho contra sus pechos suaves y perfectamente redondedos. Mulder gimió mientras sus labios capturaron de nuevo su boca, los brazos de Scully moviéndose alrededor de su espalda, el miembro dentro de sus jeans comenzando a endurecerse. Después de un par de minutos, se levantó un poco, y con sus dedos comenzó a cepillar con ternura la piel suave y lechosa del estómago de ella. Scully arqueó la espalda, necesitando más. Mulder gruñó en respuesta, sus manos moviéndose por su cuerpo y sus pulgares recorriendo la parte inferior de sus pechos.

Ella se retorcía, y podía sentir su humedad empapandola mientras su clítoris palpitaba locamente. Se estaba moviendo dolorosamente lento. - Mulder... - ella gimió, rompiendo el beso.

 - ¿Qué quieres, Scully? - Susurró.

Ella presiono sus brazos alrededor de su espalda apretándolo más aún. - Te deseo.

Una idea flotaba en la mente de Mulder, apareciendo desde que habían tenido aquella charla en el apartamento de ella, y luego edificándose aún más después de que estuvieron charlando en el sofá. - Dime lo que quieres.

Ella sintió que la cara se le enrojecia ligeramente de vergüenza. - Tú ya sabes lo que quiero. - susurró.

Mulder la miró, recordando el libro de Padgett. Había un abismo oscuro dentro de Scully, que mantuvo encerrado a cal y canto, y quizás incluso, Padgett no había sido capaz de penetrar con sus observaciones iluminadoras, aquel espacio oscuro del deseo, del querer, y la necesidad. No quería que ese espacio se hiciera más oscuro, quería abrirla, y quería que Scully fuera la que lo abriera. Quería ser él, el único, al que ella se le abriera.

 - Sé algunas cosas, Scully. Pero quiero realmente saber quién eres, lo que quieres. Quiero que me digas lo que quieres de mí, lo que quieres que te haga.

Ella resopló. - ¿Desde cuándo te ha gustado que te diga que hacer?

Él sonrió. - Esto es diferente. Scully, ahora no hago nada a menos que me digas que hacer.

Ella podía ver el brillo perverso en sus ojos, y podía sentir como la vergüenza se le crispaba desde adentro creciendo en la boca del estómago y como le recorría por todos lados hasta su enrojecido rostro.

Mulder pensó que tal vez debía ayudarla. - ¿Qué te gustaría que haga primero?

Scully se sintió conflictuada. Ella sabía lo que quería, pero la idea de decirlo en voz alta le parecía humillante. No estaba segura de por qué, era sólo Mulder. Pero entonces se dio cuenta de que tal vez tenía que ver con el hecho de que aún no había sido capaz de descifrar entre quién era ella como compañera de Mulder y quién era ella como mujer. Ella se había encerrado detrás de sus trajes, su placa y su respeto a la autoridad. Padgett tenía razón, para ella pensar en sí misma como sólo una mujer era algo que la hacía reprimirse y hablar de sus deseos en voz alta, en cuanto a sí misma y a su propio cuerpo, era algo impensable.

Mulder pudo ver la confusión interna, estaba escrito en su cara. - Déjame entrar, Scully. Quiero conocerte mejor que nadie que lo haya hecho ahora o antes. Um... aparte de ti misma, por supuesto.

Ella se rió de la expresión compungida que acompañó su última idea. - Bésame, Mulder.

Él sonrió. - Hey, ya estamos llegando a algo.

Ella rodó los ojos y se rió entre dientes. Mulder devoró su boca con la suya, besándola apasionadamente. Scully gimió. Ella amaba sus labios, suaves y firmes, y la combinación envió más olas de humedad corriendo desde el interior de su centro caliente.

Después de romper el beso para respirar, Scully inclinó la cabeza y puso su dedo índice derecho en la barbilla para luego dibujar un rastro a lo largo de la mandíbula derecha hacia la parte posterior de la oreja, pasando después por su cuello, y luego sonriendo a Mulder. Él le dirigió una sonrisa con los ojos abiertos, antes de trazar esta misma línea con sus labios, deteniéndose brevemente en esa parte detrás del lóbulo de la oreja y probándola con la lengua.

Ella jadeo, y presionó sus dedos con fuerza en la espalda de él, mientras comenzaba a retorcerse. Mulder siguió el rastro con sus labios y deslizo la lengua por su cuello, antes de llegar a la clavícula. Scully empezó a contorsionarse debajo de él, y bajo sus manos para tocar sus propios pechos.

Rápidamente él agarró sus manos y las levantó por encima de su cabeza, sosteniéndola de las muñecas con una sola mano. Él le sonrió. - Nuh- uh, yo voy a hacer eso. Pero sólo después de que me lo digas.

 - Mulder, vamos. - dijo Scully, medio riendo, retorciendo las manos y tratando de liberarlas de su agarre, pero rápidamente se dio por vencida.

 - Dime. - respiró, mirándola a la cara.

Ella suspiró. - Tócame - susurró.

 - Tocarte dónde?

Ella frunció los labios. - Mis pechos, Mulder. Tócalos.

Él se rió, liberándole las muñecas de su agarre. - Pensé que nunca lo preguntarías.

Scully lo miró. - Voy a matarte, Mulder.

Él se rió entre dientes, preguntándose cómo iba a reaccionar ella mientras esto fuera a continuar. Luego Mulder llevó sus grandes y cálidas manos a los pechos suaves, pesados y llenos de excitación de Scully, saboreando su peso con las palmas.

 - Mulder. - ella respiró contra sus labios, arqueó la espalda, presionando sus pechos en sus manos. Él sintió que sus pezones se tensaban y endurecían convirtiéndose en pequeñas protuberancias rosadas.

 - Me gusta cuando dices mi nombre, Scully. Deberías decirlo mas seguido.

Ella le dirigió una mirada de perplejidad. - Digo tu nombre todo el tiempo, Mulder.

Él la miró un tanto tímido. - No durante el sexo.

Scully se sorprendió por esto. - ¿no?

Mulder negó con la cabeza.

No tenía ni idea de si lo había hecho o no. Scully sabía que su nombre estaba en su mente continuamente, pero también sabía que por su mente corrian igualmente un montón de cosas que nunca se atrevía a decir en voz alta. - Lo tendré en cuenta - susurró.

Él resopló. – Ok.

Ella sonrió, y luego se mordió el labio.

Mulder continuó acariciando sus pechos, mientras sus labios una vez atrapaba los de ella, alternando entre una leve presión en ellos y rodar sus pezones con los dedos. Scully estaba gimiendo y retorciéndose. Él se movía tan lento que ella sentía como si fuera a quemarse. Scully tiro de su labio inferior y lo lamió con la lengua. Él gimió, pero no acelero el ritmo. Tan pronto como ella se empezaba a preguntar por qué Mulder no se movía a otra cosa, se dio cuenta de que era porque ella no se lo había dicho. _Maldito sea._

Él se dio cuenta de la expresión de frustración en su rostro. - Dime lo que quieres, Scully.

Ella se encogía por dentro. ¿Por qué estaba haciéndola decirlo en voz alta?! Quería estrangularlo. Suspiró. - Tu boca, Mulder. En mi cuerpo.

Él la miró inquisitivamente. - ¿En tu cuerpo… ¿Donde?

Scully lo miró. – Carajo... en todas partes! ¡Jesús!

Él se rió. - Realmente estás irritada, ¿no es así? Y ¿dónde te gustaría que comenzara primero? - Preguntó Mulder, mirándola a los ojos mientras pellizcaba sus pezones.

Scully gimió, y sus caderas comenzaron a frotarse contra él. – Tu sabes dónde - ella gimió.

 - Dilo. - Él estaba disfrutando muchísimo de esto.

 - Quiero tu boca en mis pechos, Mulder. - ella suspiró.

Se deslizó hacia abajo, moviendo sus caderas lejos de las de ella, y luego se inclinó, aplanando su lengua, recorriendo la parte inferior de un pecho. Ella sabía salado y dulce, suave y cálido contra sus labios. Mulder lamió y chupó a lo largo de las curvas de sus pechos, evitando cuidadosamente los pezones. Él la miró, amando como su pecho exhalaba con anticipación mientras jadeaba.

 - Mulder - Scully gimió, hundiendo los dedos en sus bíceps y retorciendo sus caderas. Se sentía como si su sangre estuviera en un voraz incendio.

Luego pasó la lengua hacia arriba sobre un pezón. Ella comenzó a hacer pequeños gruñidos, y eso fue justo después de un golpe con su lengua. Mulder le dirigió una mirada ardiente, llena de determinación salvaje. Iba a hacerla rogar por él, y luego gritar. Él sonrió ante sus labios envueltos alrededor de su aureola, la lengua haciendo movimientos largos sobre el pezón endurecido.

Scully gimió, arqueando su espalda y apretándose contra su boca. Mulder hizo caso de su señal y tomó el pezón en la boca, chupándolo duro. Ella comenzó a gemir y sus manos fueron a su cabello, animándole.

Paso al otro pecho para prestarle la misma atención, rozando sus dientes contra su pezón tenso antes de chuparlo. Scully siseo, y comenzó a retorcerse aún más.

 - Mulder...

 - ¿Qué, Scully? Dime. - susurró, levantando la cabeza de su pecho.

Ella estaba luchando consigo misma, pero luego desistió. - Haz eso de morder de nuevo.

Mulder le sonrió. – ¿Así como lo de esa noche en Chicago?

Scully asintió, respirando con dificultad.

Él le sonrió antes de tomar su pezón de nuevo con la boca, chupándolo y agitándolo de un lado a otro con su lengua. Luego mirándola fijamente a la cara, lo mordió y observó como ella rodaba los ojos mientras abría la boca, sus caderas golpeando contra él.

Scully había estado tratando de mantener los ojos abiertos, pero estaba fallando miserablemente. Tenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza, y lo único que podía ver era diminutos destellos de luz y como Mulder estaba haciendole cosas increíbles a sus pechos. Sus manos calientes acariciándolos y pellizcándolos, sustituyéndolas por su boca, haciéndolo suave, duro y caliente, y lamiéndolos encima de ella. El dolor palpitante de su clítoris era insoportable, y sabía que su ropa interior tenía que estar más que empapada.

Luego Mulder se levantó en sus rodillas y agarro las piernas de Scully haciéndolas a un lado mientras tiraba de sus pantalones de pijama y las bragas tambien, de una vez por sus caderas y sus piernas, todo junto con sus calcetines, para después tirarlos en el suelo. Luego regresó a posicionarse sobre ella, acomodándose entre sus piernas mientras besaba y lamía su camino por su abdomen, y la cremosa, suave piel de su vientre.

A lo que Mulder arrastró su boca sobre el hueso de la cadera de Scully, lo mordisqueó un poco, y ella se arqueó hacia él, gimiendo su nombre. Sintió su duro miembro palpitando de dolor, pero sabía que la espera valía la pena.

Mulder luego paso de largo por el centro de Scully mientras sus piernas se extendían delante de él, y él volvió su atención a la parte posterior de la rodilla derecha, besando su delicada piel. A continuación, comenzó a bajar hacia su muslo, besando lentamente y pasando su lengua por aquel sensible punto.

 - Muerdeme, Mulder. - Scully gimió.

Él sonrió. - ¿Qué tan fuerte?

Ella resopló. - Bueno, no tanto como para que sangre, pero... lo suficiente para dejar una marca.

Mulder ardía con el deseo y la excitación por la idea de marcar a Scully, y más por el hecho de que ella fuera la que se lo estuviera pidiendo. Empezó a morder y dejó un rastro de marcas por su muslo para luego calmar suavemente con su lengua cada rastro de mordida antes de continuar.

El dolor del clítoris de Scully, era a este punto, más que intolerable. Se sentía como si pudiera llorar ahí mismo por la insaciable necesidad, mientras su centro se ondulaba con olas pre- orgásmicas, sintiéndose casi a punto de llegar, con sólo sentir las manos de Mulder y la sensación de su barba rasposa en sus muslos.

Mulder tomo sus piernas y las abrió delante de él. Respiró el fuerte olor de su excitación, lo que hizo que su cabeza diera vueltas. Dios, amaba ese olor. La miró fijamente a la cara, y sonrió.

Scully abrió los ojos y lo miró, los ojos llenando su cerebro con necesidad desenfrenada. - ¿Que estas esperando?

 - No me has dicho qué hacer - Mulder respondió simplemente.

Ella empezó a sentir como la vergüenza la inundaba de nuevo mientras lo miraba. No podía hacerlo. No podía decirlo. No había manera. Scully nerviosamente negó con la cabeza hacia él.

Mulder decidió que iba a tener que volverla lo suficientemente loca para que ella se quebrara, lo cual era perfecto para él, porque quería que ella entrara en tal estado de excitación y lujuria que no le quedara otra más que rogarle por más y más.

 - Estas tan mojada, Scully - dijo, estudiando su suave y brillante centro rosado.

Ella empezó a respirar pesadamente, sus ojos abiertos y sus parpados pesados por el deseo.

Se inclinó hacia ella y Scully embistió levemente sus caderas hacia él, pero él la sujetó con sus fuertes manos. Mulder frotó dos dedos contra las curvas inferiores de su culo, y luego los movió hasta la ingle, empapándolos con sus jugos.

\- Muy mojada. - susurró, mientras intercambiaban miradas y él se chupaba los dedos hasta dejarlos limpios. - Sabes tan bien.

Scully lo miró fijamente, boquiabierta y con los ojos muy abiertos, jadeando. Sintió su clítoris ponerse más tenso, su centro aún más caliente, y nuevas oleadas de humedad derramarse desde adentro. Ella lo quería a él. Lo quería. Quería que él chupara su clítoris. Pero ella aún no podía decírselo. Algo en su cerebro, o en lo profundo de la boca de su estómago anudado, le impedía decir esas palabras en voz alta.

Pero Mulder estaba determinado a que esta era una batalla que él iba a ganar. Entonces, tomó esos mismos dos dedos y suavemente separó sus pliegues empapados, teniendo cuidado de no tocar los lugares que ella más quería que tocara. - No puedo creer lo jodidamente precioso que es tu coño, Scully - susurró. - Me encanta tu coño. Me encanta como sabe. Me encanta la forma como se siente alrededor de mi pene. Me encanta cómo se aprieta cuando estoy dentro de ti, como si tú no quisieras dejarme ir.

 - Oh, Dios mío... – ella gimió involuntariamente, poniendo sus ojos en blanco. Sus palabras la estaban llevando al límite.

 - ¿Qué fue eso, Scully? - Mulder estaba tratando de no reírse al verla casi desmoronándose.

 - Mulder... - ella gimió con desesperación.

Él sonrió. - ¿Qué quieres?

Scully estaba jadeando, pero no podía decir esas palabras tan explícitas. Sin embargo, pensó en otra cosa que pudiera tener el mismo resultado. - Te quiero a ti…. dentro de mí.

 - ¿Qué quieres dentro de ti? - Preguntó, levantando las cejas divertidamente.

¡Maldita sea! Ella iba a matarlo. - Tu lengua, Mulder. - Scully gimió.

Luego él se inclinó hacia adelante, llevando sus manos hacia arriba a la parte posterior de los muslos de ella, doblando las rodillas, y levantándolas por encima de ella.

 - Apóyate en los codos, Scully. – le ordeno Mulder, y así lo hizo. Él la miró, al verla se lamió los labios, y él sonrió. - ¿Puedes ver tu coño? - Ella asintió con la cabeza, con los ojos abiertos - ¿Vas a mantener los ojos abiertos? - Ella lo miró fijamente, respirando con dificultad, y volvió a asentir. - Ok, bien.

Mulder se inclinó hacia abajo, su rostro en dirección a su ardiente centro, y después de tomar una respiración profunda, poso lentamente su lengua en su coño, usando un movimiento de vaivén, y giró su lengua dentro de ella antes de parar para respirar. Luego regresó a formar un círculo cerrado alrededor de su entrada con su boca y lo chupó, succionando la dulce y mojada manifestación de deseo con su lengua.

 - Carajo, Mulder... - Scully estaba gimiendo por el placer que la lengua de Mulder le estaba proporcionando y luego comenzó a quejarse al sentir que aún no tocaba su necesitado clítoris.

 - Dime. - dijo él, mirándola a los ojos.

Ella gimió de nuevo. Scully estaba teniendo una intensa batalla interna consigo misma. - ¡Tu sabes lo que quiero! Ahora. Ahora, ahora, ahora, ahora, ahora.

Él sonrió. - Di por favor.

 - Muldeeeer... - Scully gimió.

 - Dilo.

 - Por favor. - ella gimió.

Él le sonrió con picardía. - ¿Por favor qué?

Scully le lanzo dagas con la mirada. - Me hubiera gustado haber traído mi arma conmigo, para dispararte de nuevo!

Mulder la miró shockeado. – Saliste de tu apartamento desarmada?! ¿Estás loca? ¿Porque hiciste eso?

 - Podemos hablar de eso despues!

Mulder volvió a poner su lengua en su abertura, acariciando y deteniéndose justo antes del rosado e hinchado manojo de nervios. - Me encanta cuando tu coño está hinchado y húmedo para mí - susurró.

Las caderas de Scully se sacudieron hacia el rostro de Mulder involuntariamente, sus nervios buscando desesperadamente la fricción.

 - Dime.

 - Mulder, yo... - ella gimió. Estaba perdiendo la batalla, podía sentirlo. O tal vez ella estaba ganando, no podía saberlo en ese momento.

 - No sé lo que quieres a menos que me lo digas, Scully.

Ella se retorcía desesperadamente contra el firme agarre que él tenía sobre ella, casi podía sentir que lloraría de la necesidad. - Carajo... oh, Dios….lámelo… mi clítoris, Mulder, hazme acabar! ¡Por favor!

Él le sonrió. – sostén tus piernas para mí. - Scully se inclinó y sostuvo sus muslos. - ¿Aún puedes ver tu coño? - Ella asintió con la cabeza. - ¿Puedes ver tu clítoris? - Ella asintió con la cabeza, empezando a jadear en la anticipación.

frotó un dedo sobre su hinchado y necesitado clítoris haciendo que sus caderas se estremecieran. – Esta tan duro.

 - Basta de hablar, Mulder. Hazlo.

Él se echó a reír. Realmente la había vuelto loca. Mulder entrelazo su mirada con la suya y no le quito los ojos de encima mientras pasaba la punta de su lengua por la base de su clítoris, frotándolo suavemente.

 - Oh, mi... - Ella no pudo terminar la frase. Scully casi se rompió en lágrimas de alivio, y al ver los labios de Mulder alrededor de su duro botón rosa, era la cosa más sexy, más excitante que jamás había visto en su vida. Las sensaciones de su boca en ella eran exquisitas, pero nada comparado con la imagen de ver su clítoris siendo absorbido entre sus perfectos labios. Sentía que podía acabar solo con verlo.

Scully se sintió al borde del orgasmo después de sólo unos cuantos movimientos de la lengua de Mulder mientras la chupaba, ella estaba tan cerca. Y cuando él deslizó dos dedos dentro de ella, acariciando ese dulce punto en su pared frontal, dando dos o tres vueltas con la lengua, se sintió acabar como una bomba.

Sus manos se soltaron, mientras sus muslos se tensaron alrededor de Mulder, arañando y agarrando fuertemente las sabanas de la cama, con la espalda arqueada al colchón. Pero Mulder no se detuvo, él sostuvo sus caderas fuertemente con las manos y siguió enterrado en el sexo de Scully, acariciando su clítoris con su lengua. Scully trató de alejarse de él ya que sentía sus nervios sobrecargados y muy sensibles. Ella trato de inclinarse agarrándolo frenéticamente del cabello, para alejarlo de ella, pero otro orgasmo la golpeó y la hizo sacudir sus piernas mientras gemía y gritaba, tratando desesperadamente de empujarse a sí misma fuera de su boca.

 - Mulder, para, para, para, para, para, no puedo soportarlo!

Él soltó una risita, y se deslizó por el colchón para tumbarse a su lado, mientras ella yacía sobre su espalda, reluciente de sudor y respirando con dificultad. Después de un par de minutos, volteo a mirarlo y vio sus ojos brillantes mirando con codicia y hambre, mucho más oscurecidos de lo que los había visto antes. Scully se abalanzó sobre Mulder, obligándolo a tumbarse sobre su espalda, mientras ella se ponía encima de él besándolo apasionadamente. Él envolvió sus brazos alrededor de ella, abrazándola con fuerza. Luego ella se agacho y comenzó a desabrocharle los jeans, bajando la cremallera, y comenzó a deslizarse hacia abajo escurriéndose por sus caderas mientras Mulder la ayudaba levándolas del colchón. Una vez que ella se había deshecho de sus pantalones, de sus boxer y calcetines convirtiéndolos en una pila de ropa en el suelo, se sentó a horcajadas sobre él.

Mulder se sentó, sosteniendo a Scully en su regazo. Ella le sonrió. - Yo no te dije que hicieras eso.

Él sonrió, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su espalda tan fuertemente como ella tenía las piernas envueltas alrededor de él. - No, no más instrucciones. - susurró. - Voy a hacerte el amor ahora Scully.

El corazón de Scully se hinchó de emoción ante sus palabras y el cariño que brotaba de sus ojos. Mulder la miró a los ojos, buscando su rostro. Vio la honestidad, la lealtad, el amor y la devoción. Levantó sus caderas un poco, y luego, lentamente, la bajó hacia su sexo hinchado. Ambos suspiraron por el contacto, y se abrazaron con más fuerza.

Mulder capturó la boca de Scully con la suya, besándola apasionadamente, mientras sus manos sacudían sus caderas en un ritmo constante hacia arriba y abajo, arriba y abajo, acariciando su duro miembro con el apretado sexo de ella.

Scully rompió el beso y le echó los brazos al cuello, sosteniéndolo cerca y presionando su cuerpo contra el suyo, una mano agarrándolo del hombro y la otra en su pelo. Un lado de su cara presionada contra la de él, pero aun no era lo suficientemente cerca. Ella quería fundirse con él hasta que fueran la misma persona.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que las embestidas del pene de Mulder contra el coño de  Scully pronto causaran esa deliciosa tensión creciendo una vez más en su centro. Su clítoris comenzó a responder de nuevo a sus atenciones.

\- Oohh, Mulder... - gimió en su oído.

Él a su vez gimió su nombre en los labios de Scully en un tono de placer, sus manos dejando la pelvis y moviéndolas hasta envolverlas firmemente alrededor de su espalda, apretándola contra él. Scully aumento el ritmo de sus caderas sobre Mulder, en busca de la fricción y el ritmo perfecto que la llevarían a su liberación. Pronto su tensión comenzaba a estallar, y ella estaba acabando.

 - Oohh... Mulder... te sientes tan bien. - ella gimió a través de su orgasmo.

Él Sintió su ingle apretarse cuando Scully finalmente vocalizo su placer en palabras coherentes, utilizando su nombre. Sus manos volvieron a sus caderas y comenzó rápidamente a mecerlas hacia arriba y abajo de su pene con un propósito, Scully ayudándolo a la vez moviendo sus caderas en forma circular y acelerando el ritmo.

 - Vamos, Mulder - susurró en su oído.

Sus sonidos, palabras y músculos apretando contra él causaron sacudidas casi orgásmicas que venían en ondulación desde sus testículos para convertirse en olas y olas de placer. Quería verla. Los brazos de Scully estaban aferrados a su cuello, entonces Mulder movió su cabeza para mirarla a la cara. Vio en el azul profundo de sus ojos, sus bocas reunidas con sus pesadas respiraciones y sus labios entrelazados en besos desesperados. Mulder luego comenzó a gemir el nombre de Scully y su amor por su sexo, y después de unas cuantas embestidas él acabo. Ella sintió su pulso a través de su miembro una y otra vez dentro de ella, mientras la llenaba su semilla caliente.

Se sentaron en la cama, Scully en su regazo y todavía unidos por su centro, respirando con dificultad. Mulder levantó las manos para sostener suavemente su rostro y mirarla intensamente a los ojos. Ella había visto esa mirada antes, hace más de un año tal vez en su pasillo antes de que la abeja la picara en el cuello. Mulder luego presionó su frente contra la de Scully y cerró los ojos. Cuando los abrió unos segundos más tarde, él sonrió mientras ella lo miraba.

 - ¿Qué fue eso? - Preguntó Scully.

 - Estaba orando por un milagro.

Ella le dio una pequeña sonrisa. - Pero pensé que no creías en Dios, Mulder.

 - Bueno... por mucho tiempo, no lo hice. Es verdad. Pero no... no creo. Te dije que no dejáramos a Dios fuera, ¿recuerdas? Así que creo que aún no he decidido.

Scully se rió entre dientes. - ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?

Mulder dio un leve encogimiento de hombros. - Tú.

Ella sonrió.

Mientras observaba a Scully conciliar el sueño, el sonido de la constante caída de la lluvia lo hacía pensar. Se preguntó si realmente era necesario preguntarle a ella si lo que Padgett le había dicho era cierto o fuera de lugar. Tal vez Mulder ya sabía la respuesta, tal vez él había sabido esa respuesta desde hacía mucho tiempo.

CONTINUARÁ…


	40. “Nos conocimos en la universidad en Inglaterra. Ella era brillante y, eh, se me metió en la cabeza y, eh, pagué el precio.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mulder se siente paranoico. Scully quiere tomar cierta distancia. Otro Flashback.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nick Jonas – “Chains”
> 
> With her wine-stained lips, yeah she’s nothing but trouble  
> Cold to the touch but she’s warm as a devil  
> I gave her my heart but she wanted my soul  
> She tasted a break and I can’t get more
> 
> You got me in chains, you got me in chains for your love  
> But I wouldn’t change, no I wouldn’t change this love  
> You got me chains, you got me in chains for your love  
> But I wouldn’t change, no I wouldn’t change this love
> 
> Tryna break the chains but the chains only break me  
> (Hey-ey-ey-ey, hey-ey-ey-ey, hey-ey-ey-ey, hey-ey-ey-ey)  
> Tryna break the chains but the chains only break me
> 
> Alone in the night ‘til she knocks on my door  
> Oh no, wasted again but I can’t say no (no)  
> Baby, tell me why, why you do, do me wrong  
> Baby, tell me why, why you do, do me wrong  
> Gave you my heart but you took my soul
> 
> You got me in chains, you got me in chains for your love  
> But I wouldn’t change, no I wouldn’t change this love  
> You got me chains, you got me in chains for your love  
> But I wouldn’t change, no I wouldn’t change this love
> 
> Tryna break the chains but the chains only break me  
> (Hey-ey-ey-ey, hey-ey-ey-ey, hey-ey-ey-ey, hey-ey-ey-ey)  
> Tryna break the chains but the chains only break me
> 
> Baby, tell me why, why you do, do me wrong  
> Baby, tell me why, why you do, do me wrong  
> Gave you my heart but you took my soul
> 
> You got me in chains, you got me in chains for your love  
> But I wouldn’t change, no I wouldn’t change this love  
> You got me chains, you got me in chains for your love  
> But I wouldn’t change, no I wouldn’t change this love
> 
> Tryna break the chains but the chains only break me

Scully despertó gracias a los sonidos procedentes de la sala. Giró hacia el reloj de la mesita de noche, las luces rojas brillaban hacia ella en la oscuridad indicando las: 04:18 am. Mulder no estaba en el dormitorio. Saltó de la cama, tomó sus pantalones de pijama, la parte superior, y de forma rápida los arrojó sobre ella, saliendo de la habitación.  
Encontró la sala en completo desorden: la mesa de café y las sillas estaban volcadas o patas para arriba, el sofá había sido empujado lejos de la pared, las lámparas removidas y desmontadas, todos los paneles de los enchufes eléctricos desatornillados y colgando de las paredes. Mulder estaba junto a su escritorio, vestido con pantalones de chándal gris y camiseta blanca, desarmando el teléfono y la contestadora.

\- Mulder, ¿qué estás haciendo? - Preguntó, dirigiendo hacia él una expresión de desconcierto.

\- Lo siento, ¿te desperté? - Dijo, levantando la vista para mirarla, antes de volver al teléfono.

Lo miró fijamente. - Um, creo que sí, sí. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

\- Estoy buscando cámaras o micrófonos.

Scully estaba confundida con la respuesta. - ¿Por qué?

\- En caso de que estén viéndonos o escuchándonos, Scully. - Respondió en tono claro marcando la obviedad.

Scully seguía confundida, y se preguntó si esto era algo que Mulder hacía regularmente. - ¿Con qué frecuencia compruebas si hay micrófonos (bugs) en el apartamento?  
Mulder vaciló. - Uh... en realidad no lo compruebo desde el invierno pasado.

\- Eh... ¿Y repentinamente tuviste el deseo de levantarte en medio de la noche para chequear si había alguno? 

El silencio llenó la sala. - Mmm, bueno, ya sabes... me desperté y no podía volver a dormirme, así que... No perdía nada con fijarme, ¿verdad? De todas formas, ahora que estás levantada, puedo ir a revisar el dormitorio.

Mulder pasó a su lado sin mirarla a los ojos y entró en la habitación, dejando a Scully en la sala, mirando fijamente el desastre armado. No estaba segura de por qué, pero su compañero parecía preso de un ataque paranoico, algo que no le había visto en mucho tiempo. Comenzó a preguntarse si ésta era la verdadera razón por la que nunca se habían acostado allí. Le había ofrecido muchas veces quedarse en su apartamento, sintiéndose mal porque siempre terminaban en su casa y era él el que debía madrugar e irse, pero Mulder siempre insistía en ir al de ella.

Su apartamento había estado bajo vigilancia antes, lo sabía. Pero eso había sido hacía años. Scully recordó repentinamente sus sospechas, en la primavera cuando Mulder había enfermado, de que estaban siendo espiados, al menos en su oficina del sótano. Scully volvió la cabeza bruscamente a la puerta del dormitorio, su estómago comenzó a anudarse con la idea de que alguien realmente estuviese escuchando o viendo su intimidad.

Mulder salió pronto de la habitación.

\- ¿Encontraste algo? - Preguntó Scully nerviosamente.

Mulder negó con la cabeza. - No.

Scully dio un suspiro de alivio. Pero al mirarlo sintió que algo había cambiado después de la última noche, como si algunos de sus muros involuntariamente se hubiesen derribado, sin que ella se diese cuenta, abriéndose a Mulder de una manera que no había planeado. Tuvo un fuerte deseo de irse inmediatamente de ahí.

\- Bueno, debería irme. - Dijo, caminando más allá de Mulder entrando al dormitorio. Estaba buscando el resto de la ropa, pero sólo pudo encontrar las medias. Su ropa interior de algodón lavanda había sido arrojada hacia algún lugar de la habitación, esta se veía como si un tornado hubiese pasado por ahí. Tendría que buscarla más tarde.  
Scully regresó a la sala, se sentó en el sofá y comenzó a ponerse las botas.

\- ¿Por qué te vas? - Preguntó Mulder, acercándose hasta estar frente al sillón.

Ella suspiró. - Bueno, no tengo nada de ropa aquí, por ejemplo. El baby shower de Jennifer es esta tarde, y necesito hacer algunas cosas para estar lista para eso.  
Mulder asintió. - Entonces, ¿te veo esta noche?

Scully vaciló. - Um, no sé cuánto tiempo durará esta cosa del baby shower o, cuánto tiempo voy a estar en casa de mamá ayudando a Jennifer con todo una vez que haya terminado. De todas formas, creo que podríamos tener una noche libre. No quiero que te aburras de mí.

Scully lo miraba con expresión divertida al verlo asentir con la cabeza un poco, pero luego él parecía confundido. Scully se puso de pie, tomando su chaqueta del respaldo y poniéndosela. Caminó hacia la puerta, y después de escucharlo abrir un cajón de su escritorio, él la siguió.

\- Creo que puedo encontrar la puerta de entrada por mí misma, Mulder. - Bromeó.

Él se rió entre dientes. - Sólo quiero acompañarte mientras sales.

Scully pensó que eso significaba hasta el pasillo, pero terminó poniéndose un par de zapatillas y caminando hasta su coche. Cuando llegaron a la puerta del conductor, ella giró para despedirse y Mulder puso ambas manos sobre el coche a ambos lados de ella. Se sentía atrapada. Mulder se inclinó para besarla, pero ella le puso una mano sobre el pecho.

\- Mulder, estamos en público.

Se rió entre dientes. - Estamos en una calle oscura, no hay nadie alrededor. - De manera divertida se echó hacia atrás para mirar de un lado al otro de su calle, como si estuviera buscando a alguien, y sonrió hacia Scully. Pero ella aprovechó ese movimiento para abrir el coche. Mulder suspiró mientras ella abría la puerta y se metía al auto.

Mulder cerró la puerta tras ella mientras arrancaba el motor. Scully comenzó a ponerse el cinturón de seguridad cuando él golpeó la ventanilla e hizo señas para que la bajara. Scully vaciló, temiendo que Mulder tratara de inclinar la cabeza para besarla, pero igual apretó el botón y bajó la ventanilla completamente. Cuando se inclinó para mirarla, notó que su compañero tenía una expresión muy seria en el rostro. Luego metió la mano en su bolsillo y le dio una pequeña pistola, el arma que normalmente llevaba en el tobillo cuando estaba haciendo trabajo de campo.

\- Scully, no vuelvas a dejar tú apartamento de nuevo sin llevar un arma encima.

Ella suspiró, tomando el arma. - Lo sé, Mulder. Sólo tenía... otras cosas en la cabeza.

Mulder asintió, dándole una pequeña sonrisa. Pero entonces su expresión volvió a tornarse más seria. - Sólo... no lo hagas de nuevo.  
Scully pasó saliva y asintió, sintiéndose castigada, antes de subir la ventanilla y salir ahuyentada hacia Georgetown, notando, por su espejo retrovisor, como Mulder se quedaba con el ceño fruncido.

*****

14 de junio de 1986

La ceremonia de graduación de Oxford había terminado y Mulder había vuelto a su apartamento, a empacar su ropa y otras pertenencias, después de pasar la noche celebrando con algunos compañeros de clase. Su vuelo de regreso a New York salía por la mañana, y ya lo había aplazado por bastante tiempo. Necesitaba tener todo embalado y listo para salir antes de las 8:00 am.

Pasados unos minutos de las 23:00 horas, alguien llamó a su puerta. La abrió para ver la cara de la mujer que tanto anhelaba y al mismo tiempo temía con cada fibra de su ser, una cara que no había visto en un año. Para su gran consternación, y deleite, Phoebe Green estaba allí sonriéndole. Dios, él la amaba con la misma puta fuerza con que la odiaba. Sentía que el estómago se le retorcía haciendo nudos más y más apretados. 

\- Hola, Mulder.

Ante el sonido de su voz, sintió la rabia quemándolo a través de su intestino. - ¿Qué mierda estás haciendo aquí? 

Le dirigió una mirada de desaprobación. - Semejante lenguaje, Mulder. ¿Es esa la manera de saludar a una vieja amiga? 

Él le dio una mirada inexpresiva. - ¿Eso es lo que eres? 

Phoebe se rió, sus ojos marrones le parpadearon, y sacudió su pelo castaño oscuro sobre los hombros. - Por supuesto, cariño. 

A continuación, pasó junto a él entrando a su piso. Mulder notó que olía a vodka y cigarrillos, una combinación letal que siempre la enviaba a su puerta a altas horas de la noche, bueno, al menos solía hacerlo. Pero eso fue hace un tiempo. Y un recuerdo doloroso se precipitó a su mente, la última vez que había llegado a él en tal estado. Ese había sido el principio del fin...

 

11 de mayo de 1985

No había hablado con Phoebe en cuatro días. Había aparecido en su graduación más temprano ese día, pero ella sólo le había guiñado un ojo a través del cuarto en el Sheldonian Theatre. Cada vez que había intentado buscarla, para hablar, no podía encontrarla; ella se desaparecía. Mulder pensó que lo estaba evitando, pero no podía entender por qué. Esto no era una sorpresa, nunca pudo averiguar las razones de la mayoría de cosas que ella hacía.

Había llamado a su puerta bastante tarde, después de una noche de copas con amigos post ceremonia de graduación de Oxford. Ahora estaba de rodillas sobre el suelo, con la boca alrededor de su pene duro, llevándolo más y más cerca del orgasmo. Pero entonces se detuvo, abriendo la boca dejándolo ir, con un sonoro: “pop”, ella alzó la mirada hasta la suya.

\- Te amo, Mulder. ¿Me amas? 

Mulder bajó al mirada hacia sus manos acariciándolo rítmicamente, y luego la miró a la cara, sus ojos marrones brillando hacia él, su pelo castaño oscuro en cascada sobre los hombros. - Por supuesto que sí, cariño. 

\- ¿Entonces por qué te vas por un mes entero? 

Mulder le dio una sonrisa simpática. - No me voy hasta dentro de tres semanas. Mi madre me pidió que fuera a casa por el verano. No la veo desde hace casi un año. No fui a casa para las fiestas.

\- Pensé que no querías ir a casa para las fiestas. Que preferías estar conmigo.

Él asintió con la cabeza. - Es verdad. Pero nunca puedo ver a mi mamá. Ella quiere verme.

Phoebe asió su pene con rudeza, lo acarició con más fuerza. - Pero... quiero que pases el verano conmigo. 

Mulder se quedó sin aliento, y empezó a jadear de nuevo. - Voy a estar de vuelta para fines de junio. Tendremos todo julio y agosto juntos antes de que empiecen las clases. Pero... supongo que podría ir más tarde en el año, tal vez para Acción de Gracias. ¿Quieres que cancele mi ticket? 

\- Sí. 

Mulder asintió. - Bueno... lo haré. 

Phoebe devoró su sexo con la boca nuevamente. Mulder pronto sintió su inminente liberación, ella se detuvo y lo soltó. Mulder gimió de frustración.  
\- ¿Cuánto me amas, Mulder? 

Mulder estaba respirando con dificultad. - Te amo más de lo que nunca amé a nadie. 

Phoebe le sonrió. - ¿Me amas lo suficiente como para casarte conmigo? 

Mulder pasó saliva. Ella sabía exactamente lo que pensaba del matrimonio y los niños. No sabía qué decir. No podía pensar con claridad. Una respuesta incorrecta enviaría a Phoebe justo a la puerta, y Mulder necesitaba desesperadamente acabar. Pero él le dijo la verdad, de todos modos. - No quiero casarme. Nunca, Phoebe. Ya lo sabes. 

\- Pero las personas cambian de opinión todo el tiempo, Mulder. ¿No te gustaría estar casado conmigo? ¿No te gustaría vivir conmigo? - La mano de Phoebe, una vez más comenzó a acariciarlo.

Mulder gimió. - Yo... me gustaría vivir contigo, sí. Tal vez debería conseguir todo de ti para mí mismo por una vez.

Le sonrió. - Le prometí a mi padre que nunca viviría con un hombre a menos que nos casáramos. 

Él no sabía qué responderle. Suspiró. - Nunca me voy a casar, Phoebe. 

Ella lo miró fijamente con fuerza, y luego se puso de pie. - Estoy segura de que puedes terminar esto tú mismo. - Le espetó, antes de salir de la sala y caminar hacia la puerta principal.

Dos días más tarde, después de mucha deliberación y examen de conciencia, Mulder encontró a Phoebe sentada en su café favorito y le dijo que se casaría con ella. Ella le echó los brazos al cuello y lo besó apasionadamente. Lo llevó a la tienda de ropa para hombres y le compró un traje nuevo. Mulder se sorprendió de que quisiera casarse de inmediato. Él entró en pánico, pero luego aceptó lo inevitable. ¿Qué importaba si sucedía la semana entrante o en seis meses? Quería demasiado a Phoebe, quería reclamarla como suya y encadenarla a él, así iba a dejar de desaparecerse, y siempre estaría allí cuando él necesitara que estuviese, de modo que nadie más podría jamás tenerla, jamás podría alejarla de él.

El viernes 24 de mayo Mulder estaba sentado en la Oficina de Registro de Oxford, vestido con su flamante traje gris oscuro, esperando a Phoebe para que se convierta en su esposa. Esperó, esperó, y esperó. Ella nunca llegó. La buscó en todas partes, la llamó por teléfono, pero no estaba por ningún lado. Cinco días más tarde, mientras Mulder estaba acostado en su cama, ahogándose en la miseria, su teléfono sonó.

\- Hola. 

\- ¡Mulder, mi amor! ¿Cómo estás? 

Se incorporó, limpiándose las lágrimas de su rostro. - ¿Dónde mierda estás?

\- Estoy en Grecia, cariño. 

\- ¡¿Grecia?! ¿Por qué demonios estás en Grecia?!

\- Oh, algunos viejos amigos se presentaron en la ciudad y tenían un ticket extra para que vaya de vacaciones con ellos. No podía dejar pasar la oportunidad. Amo Grecia.  
Mulder quedó en estado de shock, estupefacto. - Pero... ¡Se supone que íbamos a casarnos! Esperé y esperé por ti.

Phoebe se echó a reír. - ¡Oh, Dios mío! ¿Realmente pensaste que hablaba en serio? Mulder... ¡Vamos! ¿Cómo pudiste tomarme en serio? No tengo intenciones de casarme antes de los 30. Pensé que te lo había dicho antes.

Mulder no podía hacer encajar en su cerebro lo que le estaba diciendo. - Pero... ¡el traje! ¡Y el vestido! ¡Y la licencia! 

\- Oh yeaaah, bueno... tenía que estar absolutamente segura de que realmente me amabas lo suficiente como para casarte conmigo. Y ahora sé que lo haces, querido. De todas formas, pensé que iba a permanecer en Grecia sólo un par de semanas, pero estamos pensando en alquilar una casa para el verano. De cualquier manera, te veré de nuevo en Oxford antes de que comiences tú próximo curso. ¿Cuándo te vas a los Estados? Asegúrate de darle mi amor a tu mamá.

Mulder sintió que una rabia ciega se levantaba en la boca del estómago. - No voy a los Estados Unidos, Phoebe. Querías que cancelara mi boleto, ¿Lo recuerdas? ¿Para que pudiese pasar el verano contigo? 

Phoebe soltó una risita. - Oh, es cierto. Lo hiciste, ¿no? Bueno, supongo que puedes comprar otro. Te veré cuando regrese de Grecia, probablemente será en agosto.

Mulder lanzó el teléfono contra la pared, rompiéndolo en pedazos. Y esa fue la última vez que habló con Phoebe. Ella no había mostrado su rostro por Oxford después de eso, nunca regresó. Mulder supo finalmente, a través de amigos mutuos, que ella había conseguido un puesto en Scotland Yard y se había trasladado a Londres.

... 14 de junio de 1986

\- Aún no me dices que estás haciendo aquí, Phoebe.

Ella le sonrió. - Estaba en la ciudad, vine a ver a algunos amigos. ¿Cómo no pasar a verte? ¡Imposible!

\- Bueno, ya me viste. Ahora ya puedes irte.

\- Tú realmente no quieres que me vaya, ¿verdad, Mulder? - Phoebe preguntó sugestivamente.  
Mulder la fulminó con la mirada.  
Phoebe miró a su alrededor para ver las valijas llenas de Mulder. - ¿Te vas? ¿Adónde vas?

\- Me voy a casa.

\- ¿A América? ¿Por qué?

\- Porque ahí es donde vivo.

Phoebe se mordió el labio inferior. - ¿Te aceptaron en el FBI?

\- Por supuesto. - Mulder respondió con sequedad.

Ella se lo quedó mirando fijamente. - Puedo ver que tu arrogancia es tan profunda como siempre.

\- Asombrosamente. Supongo que fue una de las pocas cosas que no destrozaste ni doblegaste.

Phoebe se echó a reír. - No seas tan melodramático, cariño.

Mulder la miró con frialdad. - Entonces, ¿cómo te fue en Grecia?

Phoebe inhaló con fuerza y apartó la mirada. - Grecia fue maravilloso. - Luego se volvió para dedicarle una mirada desafiante a Mulder. - Los hombres son divinos. Los hombres griegos son tan apasionados.

Mulder sintió la rabia burbujeando en la superficie. - Felicitaciones por ser la puta más grande de Europa.

Phoebe dio dos pasos decididos hacia adelante y le dio una fuerte bofetada, a continuación, le echó los brazos al cuello y lo besó ferozmente en la boca. Mulder le devolvió el beso y apresuradamente la llevó a la habitación, la ropa fue frenéticamente descartada y arrojada al suelo, antes de que ellos cayeran sobre la cama.  
La mañana siguiente, cuando la alarma del reloj despertó a Mulder a las 06:00 a.m, había una nota de Phoebe en su mesita de noche.

“Buena suerte en el FBI. Estoy segura de que vas a resolver todos los problemas de tres pipas. –Phoebe-.”

Mulder arrugó la nota en la mano, la miseria superándolo una vez más.

*****

A las 18:30 horas del sábado 13 de noviembre, la última de las invitadas al baby shower se marchó de la casa de Maggie Scully. Unas 20 personas se habían reunido en el salón de su casa para comer snacks, pasteles, participar de juegos tontos y abrir regalos. Cuando ya no quedaba ningún invitado, Scully ayudó a Jennifer a llevar los regalos al maletero y al asiento de atrás de su coche. Una vez que guardaron todo, Scully hizo una gran ensalada para la cena, y se sentaron alrededor de la mesa de la cocina para hablar y comer.

\- Um, mamá, ¿te importa si paso la noche aquí? - Preguntó Scully.

Jennifer la miró fijamente sobre la mesa. Maggie le dedicó a su hija una mirada de sorpresa. - Por supuesto que no me importa. Pero, eh... ¿sucede algo malo, cariño?

Scully levantó la vista de su ensalada. - Por supuesto que no. ¿Por qué sucedería algo malo? 

Maggie la miró pensativamente. - Dana, las únicas veces que te quedaste a pasar la noche aquí desde la escuela de medicina, que no implicara Acción de Gracias o Navidad, algo andaba muy mal... ¿Pasó algo malo? 

\- No mamá. Nada. Simplemente no me siento como para conducir a casa esta noche. Estoy cansada. No pude dormir mucho anoche.

Su cuñada le lanzó una mirada maliciosa, pero Scully se negó a mirarla.  
Más tarde, después de que Maggie se había ido a la cama a las 21:00, Scully y Jennifer se sentaron en el sofá.  
\- No tienes que quedarte sólo porque yo lo hago, Jenn.

Jennifer negó con la cabeza. - A Charlie no le gusta que conduzca de noche. Lo pone nervioso. Me dijo que fuera a casa en la mañana.  
Scully asintió, y luego miró sus manos en su regazo.

Ella la miró. - Así que, eh... ¿qué está pasando con Mulder?

Miró a su cuñada. - Nada.

\- Entonces, ¿por qué estás aquí y no en casa teniendo sexo ardiente con él? - Le sonrió.

Scully suspiró. - No lo sé. Me asusté esta mañana y escapé. Pero no es como si eso fuera una sorpresa.

\- ¿Qué fue eso que te asustó? 

\- No estoy realmente muy segura. - Respondió. - Sólo... Estaba asustada... supongo.

\- ¿De qué tienes miedo? - Preguntó su cuñada con calma.

Scully suspiró. - ¿Todo? Conseguir lo que quiero, no conseguir lo que quiero.

Jennifer sonrió. - ¿Y qué es lo que quieres?

\- Ni siquiera lo sé. - Scully respondió con una risa entrecortada. - Creo que no puedo ver el bosque por los árboles.

Jennifer se arrastró sobre el sofá para estar más cerca de Scully, y se apoyó en ella. - Este es un trabajo para Melissa.

Scully se rió con tristeza. - Yeah.

Jennifer lanzó una risita. - ¿Recuerdas cuando estabas saliendo con un chico en la universidad, Brendan? ¿Pero que también te gustaba su amigo?   
\- Kyle. - Respondió.

Jennifer seguía riendo. - Sí, ese era su nombre. ¿Recuerdas cuando Melissa sacó sus cálculos planetarios y cristales para ayudarte a elegir qué tipo debía gustarte más? ¿Y saliste de la habitación? 

Scully se echó a reír.

\- Tal vez podrías utilizar algunos cristales en Mulder. - Le dijo divertida. - Recuerdo que la amatista atrae al macho.

Scully soltó una risita. - No creo que atraerlo sea un problema. ¿Hay un cristal que haga lo contrario? 

Jennifer se rió con fuerza. - Probablemente. Así que lo que quieres es que él te de un poco de espacio, ¿eh?   
Suspiró. - No en realidad no... No es él. Soy yo. No me gusta sentir que estoy perdiendo el control sobre mí misma. Sólo pienso que pasar algún tiempo alejados sería algo bueno en este momento.

\- Hmm... A veces es bueno perder cierto control, Dana. De lo contrario, ¿cómo vas a saber realmente lo que es sentirte libre?

\- ¿Libre? - Preguntó con escepticismo.

Jennifer asintió. - Yeah. Libre para tener experiencias que nunca tuviste antes, para sentir cosas que nunca te permitiste sentir.

Scully suspiró. - ¿Qué crees que Missy diría sobre lo que hay entre tú y Mulder? - Preguntó su cuñada.

Scully sonrió. - A ella siempre le gustó. Llegó a decirme que estábamos, mmmh... “conectados cósmicamente”.

\- ¡Wow! ¿En serio? ... ¿Qué es eso? ¿Algo como el... destino? ¿O algo similar?

\- No lo sé, tal vez... - Scully sonrió con nostalgia. - Si ella estuviera aquí... Podría revelarnos y explicar lo que dicen sus cristales.

\- Apuesto a que Missy se preguntaría por qué demonios estás sentada en este sofá en lugar de estar “conectando cósmicamente” ahora mismo con Mulder. - Dijo entre risas. Luego suspiró. - ... La echo de menos.

Scully apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de su cuñada. - Yo también.

*****

Mulder se acostó en su cama, con la televisión de fondo, mirando el techo y pensando. No le gustaba la forma en la que Scully se había ido esa mañana. A veces sentía como si dieran dos pasos hacia adelante y luego tres hacia atrás. Scully se abría a él, y luego se cerraba. Y él no sabía cómo enfrentarse a eso.  
Phoebe le había jodido la cabeza durante mucho tiempo. Todo era tan entrelazado y confuso, que vivía confundido y sin comprender lo que sucedía. Tras ella, la simplicidad de su relación con Diana fue un alivio. Nada era complicado, era como cualquier otra relación romántica que había visto en las películas o leído en libros. Un cliché, casi. Diana le decía varias veces por día, todos los días, que lo amaba. Pero mirando hacia atrás, hubo pequeñas cosas que ella dijo o hizo que levantó pequeñas banderas rojas de alerta en su mente, a las que él no hizo caso. Y ella terminó dejándolo, también. Y ahora entendía que su relación probablemente había sido una farsa completa.  
Así que... ¿qué era realmente lo que esperaba de Scully? No lo sabía. No tenía idea de si las relaciones pasadas de su compañera eran similares a las suyas. No sabía si Scully había sido cerrada con todos los que había estado, o simplemente se comportaba de esa manera con él. Tal vez solamente era así. Pero sus acciones lo dejaban confundido. Podía sentir el amor y el afecto hacia él cuando estaban solos, cuando sus cuerpos se unían, pero en otras ocasiones lo alejaba, lo excluía, dejándolo fuera de ella.  
Padgett parecía inclinado a pensar que su compañera estaba enamorada de él, pero fuera de la habitación ella realmente no actuaba como si lo estuviese. ¿Así era ella? Por otra parte, él ni siquiera sabía lo que realmente se sentía al ser amado. A veces se sentía abrumado por emociones fuertes al tener relaciones sexuales con Scully, pero sabía que el sexo y el amor eran dos cosas muy diferentes. No tenía ganas de comprarle joyas a Scully, o vestidos, o enviarle una docena de rosas. Podía imaginar su cara si él hiciese algo así, no creía que esas cosas fueran fácilmente aceptadas.

Mulder comenzó a entrar en pánico, y podía sentir la ansiedad inundando su estómago. ¿Y si ella deseaba esas cosas, pero no lo dice? ¿Y si realmente está enamorada de mí? ¿Quiere que me case con ella? No estoy hecho para ser un marido. ¿Qué pasaría si el próximo intento de IVF se hace realidad? ¿Y si tiene un bebé? ¿Querrá que nos casemos? ¿Vivir juntos y formar una familia? ¿Qué pasaría si soy un padre horrible? ¿Un marido horrible? ¿Qué pasa si llego a casa y encuentro que se fue con mi hijo? ¿Y si terminamos divorciados, como mis padres miserables? ¿O si acepto casarme, pero ella cambia de opinión? ¿Y si decide que no quiere casarse conmigo? ¿Y si me quedo allí esperando y esperando, pero nunca llega? ¿Deberíamos permitirnos incluso eso? ¿Cómo podríamos incluso casarnos? ¿Y si empiezan a espiarnos? Sería demasiado peligroso. El Hombre cáncer podría venir por ella, y llevarla. Oh Dios. ¿Y si venía por el chico? Podría perder a Scully, o al niño. Sería igual que con Samantha, todo comenzaría de nuevo. ¿Cómo podría vivir conmigo mismo?

Pero entonces los pensamientos paranoicos, ansiosos que habían ido atormentando su mente se calmaron. ¿Cuál era el punto de preocuparse por todo eso? Nada de eso probablemente iba a suceder. Se estaba poniendo nervioso por nada. ¿Necesitaba pensar en lo que podría sucederles en años a partir de ahora? Él no solía hacerlo. Siempre vivió en el presente. Tenía que dejar de pensar en cosas que probablemente nunca transpiraría. Esta cosa que tenía con Scully, en la actualidad, era muy muy buena. ¿Por qué estropearlo todo con preocupaciones por algo tan esotérico como el amor y algo tan temporal como el matrimonio?

Mulder se levantó del sofá y fue a buscar sus zapatos. Scully le había dicho que estaría ocupada esa noche, pero supuso que ya estaría en su casa. Necesitaba verla. De repente, alguien llamó a su puerta, miró su reloj; las 23:21. Abrió para encontrarse con Scully vestida de pantalón y chaqueta negra.

\- ¡Scully! Pensé que no iba a verte esta noche.

Scully miró nerviosamente a sus pies, y luego sacó el arma de Mulder del bolsillo de su chaqueta. - Uh... yeah, lo sé. Pero me dirigía a casa desde lo de mi madre, y noté que todavía tenía tú arma. Así que pensé pasar por aquí y devolvértela.

Mulder sonrió, tomando el arma y la pistolera de ella. - Me la hubieses dado en otro momento más conveniente. No tendrías que desviarte del camino a estas horas.  
\- Oh, lo sé... Pero estaba camino a casa, así que no fue un gran problema.

Él se mantuvo sonriendo. - ¿Qu... quieres entrar? 

Scully se mordió el labio inferior, luchando contra una sonrisa. - Uh... seguro. 

Mulder se hizo a un lado y ella entró al apartamento. Una vez que cerró la puerta, dejó el arma sobre la mesa, se acercó por detrás de Scully, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, y comenzó a abrirle la cremallera de la chaqueta.

\- Sabes, Scully... - Le susurró Mulder. - No es necesario que busques excusas para venir aquí. 

Scully se sonrojó mientras Mulder bajaba la chaqueta por los hombros y se la quitaba por los brazos, arrojándola sobre la mesa. 

A continuación él comenzó a caminar hacia el dormitorio, desabrochando y bajando el cierre de los pantalones de Scully mientras le besaba el cuello. Scully levantó un brazo para pasar sus dedos por el cabello de Mulder. Cuando llegaron a la puerta, Scully la abrió y cruzó el umbral, Mulder deslizó la mano por la parte delantera de los pantalones de su compañera rozando con los dedos sus rizos.

\- ¿Qué quieres, Scully? - Le susurró al oído.

\- Quiero que me hagas acabar, Mulder. 

Luego de su respuesta él cerró la puerta del dormitorio detrás de ellos.

CONTINUARÁ….


	41. “Voy a pedirte que mantengas tu mente abierta”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un poco de frustración. Mulder recibe una llamada de la Sra. Scully y le saca provecho a la mensajería instantánea.
> 
> Esta capitulo contiene material sexual explicito
> 
> Aviso: La premisa del episodio de “Rush” no me pertenece, no la escribí. Pertenece a 1013 Productions y a la 20th Century Fox

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Depeche Mode – “World in My Eyes”
> 
> Let me take you on a trip  
> Around the world and back  
> And you won't have to move  
> You just sit still
> 
> Now let your mind do the walking  
> And let my body do the talking  
> Let me show you the world in my eyes
> 
> I'll take you to the highest mountain  
> To the depths of the deepest sea  
> And we won't need a map  
> Believe me
> 
> Now let my body do the moving  
> And let my hands do the soothing  
> Let me show you the world in my eyes
> 
> That's all there is  
> Nothing more than you can feel now  
> That's all there is
> 
> Let me put you on a ship  
> On a long, long trip  
> Your lips close to my lips
> 
> All the islands in the ocean  
> All the heavens in motion  
> Let me show you the world in my eyes
> 
> That's all there is  
> Nothing more than you can touch now  
> That's all there is
> 
> Let me show you the world in my eyes

A última hora del martes 16 de noviembre por la tarde, Mulder y Scully se dirigieron de vuelta de Pittsfield, Virginia para cerrar el caso. El lunes por la mañana, se encontraron con Chuck Burks en su oficina del sótano y con su ayuda pudieron darle color a la cinta de vídeo de la sala de pruebas de la policía. Para alivio de Scully, la falta de definición no era un poltergeist real, pero si era una figura sólida que proyectaba una sombra y con la ayuda de Chuck Burks se asoció con el púrpura y el amarillo, los colores tan familiares de la secundaria Adams High School, justo como la chaqueta del equipo universitario Raines que Chastity llevaba. El Novio de Chastity Raines, y el amigo de Tony Reed, Max Harden, hijo del Sheriff Harden fue finalmente encontrado como el verdadero asesino del diputado Ron Foster.

El lunes, también había asesinado a su maestro, el Sr. Babbitt, en medio de la cafetería de la escuela llena de gente sin que nadie realmente hubiera podido verlo. Luego terminó en el hospital con agotamiento y signos de daño extremo a sus tejidos, incluyendo conmociones cerebrales, fracturas de estrés, e incluso artritis. Más tarde ese día también había atacado a su padre después de desaparecer del hospital. Una vez más, la teoría de Mulder demostró ser cierta, explicando cómo Max aparentemente, había sido capaz de aprovechar una capacidad paranormal de super velocidad supuestamente causada por algún tipo de anomalía atmosférica en el interior de una cueva en el bosque fuera de la ciudad. En un giro trágico de los acontecimientos, tanto Max y Chastity fueron encontrados en la cueva de la noche del lunes, víctimas de un aparente asesinato- suicidio. Y, como de costumbre, no hubo pruebas de esta anomalía en realidad fuera encontrada y el equipo Geológico de Estados Unidos no encontró nada fuera de lo normal dentro de la cueva, pero lo llenó con hormigón de todos modos - por precaución.

Una vez que llegaron a Alexandria, ya pasadas las 6:00 pm, se  detuvieron a cenar en Ripley’s en Diamond Street, cerca del río. El bar, situado entre un supermercado y una tienda de ropa, no tenía ventanas o señalización visible desde la calle, así que era perfecto para Mulder. También pensó que era un lugar perfecto para llevar a Scully y ella a su vez pensó que tenían un menú bastante decente para tratarse de un bar.

Una vez que se sentaron en una pequeña cabina de media luna en un rincón oscuro en el fondo, sentados uno junto al otro, Mulder pidió una hamburguesa y papas fritas, mientras que Scully consiguió su cesta de verduras como de costumbre: brócoli frito, coliflor, setas y calabacín con salsa de rábano picante para mojar. Mulder no había estado de buen humor los últimos dos días, y Scully estaba agradecida de que el caso había terminado y Mulder ya no tuviera que recorrer los pasillos de una escuela secundaria junto a adolescentes odiosos.

Después de que habían terminado su comida en un cómodo silencio, ellos se quedaron en la mesa, no tenían prisa por irsen. Pronto un ruido confuso llenó el bar, y otros clientes empezaron a llegar llenando las sillas y mesas del lugar. Mulder se deslizó más cerca de Scully y puso su brazo izquierdo en el asiento detrás de ella. Scully se volvió hacia él y sus ojos se encontraron, mirándola atentamente. Mulder flexiono su brazo y hundió la mano izquierda en su cabello guiándola suavemente hacia él mientras su cabeza se inclinaba hacia su rostro.

\- Mulder, ¿qué estás haciendo? - Scully lr pregunto, echándose hacia atrás lejos de él.

Él suspiró. - Scully, vamos...

Ella lo miró fijamente. - Estamos en público, Mulder.

Él todavía estaba mirándola fijamente. - Estamos en un bar poco iluminado. Quiero besarte. ¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar?

Scully le dio una mirada de incredulidad. - ¿No ves que la barra y las mesas están llenas? ¿Qué hay decenas de personas rodeándonos? ¿No eras tú el que remarcaba lo importante que era para nosotros mantener esto en secreto? ¿Tanto como para no poder siquiera dejar nuestros coches aparcados fuera del apartamento del otro durante las noches con demasiada frecuencia? ¿Lo peligroso que sería si la gente se enterara? Mulder suspiró y movió el brazo hacia abajo desde el puesto detrás de ella. - Está bien.

Un duro y frustrante silencio impregnaba la mesa. Entonces sonó el celular de Scully.

 - Scully.

 - Hola Dana. Es Latoya.

 - Oh, hola Latoya. ¿Cómo estás?

Ella suspiró. - Um, no muy bien. El padre de mi marido murió esta mañana de forma inesperada.

 - ¡Oh, no, lo siento mucho - dijo Scully tristemente.

 - Gracias. Vamos a salir esta noche para Mississippi y no volveremos hasta después de Acción de Gracias.

 - Bueno. ¿Me necesitas para ayudarte en Quántico -? Preguntó Scully. Mulder se volteo para mirarla.

 - Sí, por eso estaba llamando. - respondió Latoya. - Tuve la oportunidad de obtener la mayor parte de mis días cubiertos por el resto de esta semana, pero voy a necesitar algo de cobertura para la próxima semana. La mayoría de los otros patólogos van fuera del estado para las vacaciones, y yo sé que tu familia vive en la zona. O, bueno, a menos que estés planeando ir a San Diego para Acción de Gracias?

 - No no. Me quedaré por aquí. ¿Qué días me necesitas para que te cubra?

 - ¿Podrias cubrir mis clases el lunes y el martes y el miércoles en la oficina?

 - Claro - respondió Scully. - No hay problema.

 - Gracias, Dana. Eres asombrosa. Pero mira, si el agente Mulder te necesita para un caso, no dudes en llamar a George y le dices que no puedes cubrir mis obligaciones. Él lo solucionará.

\- Bueno.

 - Gracias de nuevo, Dana - dijo Latoya. - Te debo una.

 - Cuando quieras. Dile a Derek que siento mucho lo de su papá.

 - Él va a apreciar eso. Está costándole un poco. Está bien, bueno, debo ir y terminar de empacar. Te veré cuando regrese. Tal vez podamos salir a comer o algo así.

 - Suena bien - respondió Scully.

 - Está bien, adiós - Latoya concluyó, antes de que Scully colgara el teléfono.

Ella volteo a mirar a Mulder. - Voy a estar trabajando en Quántico por unos días la próxima semana, de lunes a miércoles.

Él asintió con la cabeza.

 - Bueno, a menos que tengamos un caso - añadió Scully.

Mulder volvió a asentir. - Bueno. ¿Estás lista para irnos?

 - Sí - respondió Scully. - Oye, no tienes que conducir todo el camino de regreso a D.C voy a tomar un taxi.

Él la miró ligeramente sorprendido. - No me importa, Scully.

 - Lo sé, Mulder. Pero ya estamos en Alexandria. Yo no voy a hacer conduzcas hasta D.C, y luego te devuelvas hasta tu apartamento. Voy a tomar un taxi, ¿de acuerdo?

Él la miró fijamente. – Bien, vale.

Scully paró un taxi fuera del bar y después de un breve y tenso adiós a Mulder, subió al auto y se dirigió hacia el Bureau para recoger su auto del aparcamiento del FBI. Mientras iba camino a casa, hacia Georgetown, se sintió confundida acerca de lo que había sucedido en el bar, ¿por qué la frustración y la tensión se había deslizado de nuevo en su interacción logrando qué ella y Mulder pasaran una noche separados? Un poco más tarde, después de ducharse y ponerse ropa casual, se dio cuenta de que no quería estar en su apartamento sola. Tomó su chaqueta y su cartera del perchero, se subió al coche, y regresó a Alexandria.

*****

Mulder se sentó en el sofá, preguntándose qué diablos había sucedido en Ripley’s. ¿En qué carajo estaba pensando al tratar de besar a Scully en una habitación llena de gente? Especialmente en un bar que solía frecuentar bastante a menudo, un bar en el que al menos una persona lo reconocería. Al menos Trudy no trabajaba más ahí y habían dejado de poner esa espeluznante música alienígena de fondo cada vez que él pasaba por la puerta. Sin embargo, era probable que aún alguien lo reconociese.

Scully había tenido razón. Acababan de tener esa conversación de nuevo el fin de semana, cuando ella había dejado el coche estacionado frente a su edificio, de lo importante que era tener cuidado de no llamar la atención, y sin embargo, ahí estaba él poniendo su mano en el cabello de Scully, inclinándose para besarla, con ganas de enredar la mano con la suya, con ganas de decirle lo hermosa que era, justo en el medio de un bar lleno de gente. ¿En.qué.carajos.estaba.pensando?

Él no había estado pensando. O, bueno, todo en lo que había estado pensando era: Scully. Por momentos sentía que todavía faltaba algo entre ellos. Esa cosa que había entre los dos era muy buena, y sin embargo, Mulder no podía dejar de pensar que podría ser aún mucho mejor. Pero, ¿cómo exactamente podría llegar a ser? De eso no estaba del todo seguro. Pero sí sabía que su desilusión era palpable, y que se incrementaba su frustración, cada vez que intentaba demostrarle a Scully algo de afecto fuera del dormitorio y era firmemente rechazado.

De repente, alguien llamó a su puerta y Mulder miró el reloj; 20:48 horas. Se levantó y miró por la mirilla, luego suspiró y sonrió para sí mismo antes de abrir la puerta.

 - Hey. - Dijo.

 - Hola. - Scully respondió con un suspiro.

Mulder notó que ella estaba cargaba con un aire de disculpa por su actitud anterior, y en sus ojos se veía el arrepentimiento. - Entonces... ¿qué te trae por aquí?

Scully se encogió de hombros. - Tú.

Él asintió con la cabeza, dedicándole una media sonrisa. A continuación, la vio caminar hacia él levantando los brazos ligeramente para envolverlos alrededor de su cintura, abrazando su cuerpo contra el de ella.

Lo miró a la cara. - ¿Todavía quieres besarme?

Mulder sonrió. - Siempre.

Inclinó la cabeza hacia abajo, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de Scully mientras ella se elevaba poniéndose en puntas de pie, apretando sus labios contra los de su compañera, besándola suavemente. No mucho tiempo después, estaban en la cama besándose apasionadamente, la ropa formando una pila en el suelo del dormitorio. Mulder se puso de rodillas, separando sus piernas, y arrastró a Scully hacia abajo, hacia su cuerpo, hasta lograr que ella envolviera con sus piernas sus caderas mientras estaba acostada sobre su espalda. Luego tomó la base de su miembro duro y frotó la cabeza llena de sangre arriba y abajo sobre su sexo húmedo, rodeando su clítoris hinchado. Ella se retorció contra él, jadeando.

 - Deja de joder conmigo, Mulder.

Él le sonrió. - No estoy jodiéndote. Sólo estoy haciendo un precalentamiento.

 -Ya estoy bastante caliente. Es más, estoy sobrecalentada.

Mulder se rió. Mientras deslizaba su erección entre sus húmedos pliegues brillantes, pinchando su entrada, el teléfono sonó.

 - No te atrevas a contestar. - Scully le advirtió.

Dudó. - Podría ser importante. Puede ser un caso.

Scully lo fulminó con la mirada, pero Mulder se acercó a la mesa de noche y pulsó el altavoz en la base del inalámbrico.

 - Hola. - Dijo, sonriendo hacia su fría mirada.

 - Hola, Fox. Es Maggie.

Mulder y Scully se miraron fijamente, con los ojos muy abiertos. La vio cubrirse la cara con las manos, sacudiendo la cabeza en negación. Él le sonrió bajando la cara hacia ella.

 - Uh... hola señora Scully. ¿A qué debo este placer? - Mientras decía estas palabras, empujó su sexo duro dentro de Scully, quedándose quieto dentro de ella.

Los ojos de Scully se abrieron en estado de shock y se quedó sin aliento, antes de cubrirse la boca con una mano. Mulder se llevó el dedo índice a la boca, dándole una mirada de advertencia falsa, indicándole que guardara silencio. Scully negó con la cabeza hacia él, empujando su mano con fuerza lejos de ella, y articulando en silencio con la boca: “Voy a matarte”. Sus ojos destellando hacia ella.

 - Me preguntaba si te gustaría venir para la cena de Acción de Gracias. - Dijo la señora Scully. - Me imaginé pasarías las vacaciones con tú familia, pero Jennifer sugirió que te invitase por las dudas.

Mulder observó divertido como Scully se cubría la cara con la mano, rodando los ojos y negando con la cabeza.

 - Uh, bueno... señora Scully, había estado pensando en ir a Connecticut para Acción de Gracias, pero esos planes no eran algo seguro. - Mulder respondió deslizando lentamente su sexo fuera de Scully hasta que sólo la cabeza llena de sangre quedó en su interior, y a continuación, la empujó con fuerza, entrando completamente en su cuerpo. Scully lo miró una vez más en estado de shock, golpeándolo con sus manos, pero él la tomó por los brazos llevándolos sobre su cabeza, sosteniéndola firmemente por sus muñecas con la mano izquierda mientras se cernía sobre ella. Scully luchó para liberarse, pero fue inútil.

 - ¿Está todo bien, Fox? - Preguntó Maggie.

Mulder sonrió con superioridad hacia Scully. - Si, estoy bien, señora Scully. Tengo, eh... sólo es que tengo puesto el altavoz del teléfono, ya que estoy con las manos ocupadas en este momento.

Scully le arrojó dagas con la mirada. Mulder, todavía con las muñecas de su compañera fuertemente agarradas con su mano izquierda, llevó su mano derecha hacia abajo para frotar su clítoris, provocando que Scully jadeara frunciendo los labios, sus rasgos faciales se contorsionaran y sus ojos se cerraran bruscamente.

 - Ok, realmente nos gustaría tenerte aquí para la cena de Acción de Gracias. - Respondió Maggie. - Especialmente a Charlie. Dijo que necesitaba otro hombre urgentemente en la casa.

Mulder se rió entre dientes, sin dejar de empujar lentamente dentro y fuera del sexo húmedo de Scully, rodeando su clítoris con los dedos. - Si, estoy seguro. Bueno, si no termino yendo a Connecticut, señora Scully, definitivamente voy a tomar su oferta.

 - Ok, genial. - Dijo Maggie. - Dile a Dana si decides venir o no, y ella me lo hará saber.

Mulder miró los ojos de Scully abriéndose para mirarlo, y él le sonrió. - Bueno, definitivamente voy a decirle a Dana si “me voy”, señora Scully. (En Ingles hay un juego de palabras con “I’m coming” que significa llegar al orgasmo)

Ella lo miró, entrecerrando los ojos y negando con la cabeza. Mulder presionó más duro sobre su clítoris, causando que ella jadeara nuevamente y se mordiera el labio inferior.

 - Bien - Respondió Maggie. - Espero que tengas una buena noche.

 - Oh, lo haré. Lo mismo para usted. - Mulder se acercó a la base del teléfono inalámbrico y cortó.

 - ¡Tú eres un hombre enfermo! - Scully exclamó, medio riendo, mientras él le soltaba las muñecas, y ella comenzaba a abofetearlo.

Mulder estaba riendo. Volvió a tomarla por las muñecas manteniéndolas apretadas con su mano izquierda, por encima de su cabeza, se cirnió sobre ella, sus labios a pulgadas de los suyos, y mirándola intensamente a los ojos. - Tu sabes que amas eso.

Scully estaba respirando con dificultad, su pecho agitado limitado por el de Mulder. Él deslizó su mano derecha entre ellos y reanudó las caricias en su clítoris hinchado mientras empujaba su miembro duro de nuevo entre las húmedas y estrechas paredes de su sexo hasta que ella comenzó a gemir debajo de él, sus músculos apretándolo mientras el sonido de su nombre en sus labios lo llevaban al orgasmo, y sintió el éxtasis de llenarla su semilla caliente.

*****

El domingo 21 de noviembre Mulder estaba sentado en el sofá de Scully viendo el juego de fútbol, los New York Giants se enfrentaban a los Washington Redskins. Ella estaba ocupada con las tareas de la casa. Su madre la había llamado temprano para pedirle prestada su gran olla eléctrica para la cena de Acción de Gracias, así que Scully tomó una silla de la cocina y la llevó al pasillo. Abrió la puerta del armario, y movió la silla al interior del armario. Se puso de puntillas para llegar a la olla que estaba en el estante superior.

Mulder caminó por el pasillo parándose junto a ella. - Scully, ¿por qué no me pediste ayuda?

 - Porque puedo hacerlo yo misma. - Respondió ella, mientras tomaba una de las asas de la olla.

 - Si claro, pero hubiera sido mucho más fácil si solo me pedías ayuda. Déjame bajarla por ti.

Scully suspiró. - Mulder, ya la tengo. No necesito que cuides de mí.

Él la miró fijamente, sacudiendo la cabeza. - ¡Wow! Muy bien, entonces.

Cuando comenzó a tirar de la olla eléctrica fuera del estante, algunas bolsas cayeron al suelo. Fuera de una pequeña bolsa de regalo blanca y plateada cayó un vibrador de color fucsia. Mulder y Scully se quedaron estáticos, mirándolo. Ella frunció sus labios, su cara se enrojeció. Él se agachó y lo recogió. De unas seis pulgadas de largo y alrededor de una pulgada y media de ancho. Estaba aún en su embalaje original y nunca se había abierto.

Él la miró, todavía estaba de pie en la silla, mirando hacia él con los ojos muy abiertos.

 - Scully, ¿por qué...

 - Mulder, yo no lo compré. - Lo interrumpió, hablando rápido. - Fue un regalo en broma. Una amiga de Quántico se casó hace un par de años, y fui a su despedida de soltera. Y, eh, me dieron... eso... que... en la bolsa de regalo como souvenir. No lo compré yo, Mulder.

Él asintió con la cabeza, sonriéndole. - Eso no es lo que iba a preguntar. ¿Por qué no lo usaste?

Abrió la boca para responder, pero luego la cerró, con el rostro poniéndosele aún más rojo. Mulder la miraba expectante. - Yo, uh, supongo que simplemente no me atrae. Esas cosas...... sólo parecen como pobres sustitutos de la cosa real. No tengo ganas ni inclinación de usarlo.

 

Mulder asintió con la cabeza, crispando la boca ligeramente. Se agachó para recoger la bolsa de regalo, poniendo el vibrador dentro, junto con las otras bolsas que habían caído, y se las entregó a Scully. Ella se giró para poner las bolsas en el estante. Él se preguntó por qué molestarse siquiera en guardarlo, si estaba tan en contra de usarlo. Una idea flotó brevemente en su mente. Se acercó más a ella, sintiendo como se tensaba al notarlo tan cerca, y extendió la mano para bajar la olla por ella. Luego la llevó a la cocina, poniéndola sobre la mesa antes de regresar a la sala a ver el partido, dejando una avergonzada Scully de pie en la silla mirándolo detrás.

La tarde del miércoles 24 de noviembre, Scully estaba sentada en la oficina del Departamento de Patología de Quántico (Quantico Pathology Department), trabajando en su laptop cuando el icono de AOL Instant Messenger emitió una señal sonora y titiló desde la esquina inferior derecha de la pantalla. Suspiró. Mulder debía estar aburrido de nuevo. Entusiasmado, había instalado el sistema de mensajería instantánea en su laptop la noche del sábado, y durante los últimos dos días volvía de dar clases solo para leer los diversos mensajes que había enviado sobre algo que había leído en un X- File o alguna idea al azar o teoría de la que deseaba hablar.

Abrió el mensaje.

[Hey, Scully, ¿qué llevas puesto?]

Ella rodó los ojos, y comenzó a escribir.

[Una bata blanca de laboratorio, Mulder. Estoy ocupada, y estoy segura de que hay otras cosas que deberías estar haciendo.]

Él sonrió ante su respuesta.

[Vamos, Scully. Todo el trabajo y nada de juego hace del sótano algo aburrido. Tu sabes eso. De todas formas, estoy siempre dispuesto para abusar de los recursos del FBI.]

Ella se rió entre dientes.

[¿Entonces, qué más hay de nuevo? Al igual que la semana pasada cuando estabas revisando en ese sitio en la computadora de la oficina. Esperé hasta que el departamento de IT lo agarrara. Tú estabas ahí.

Mulder, si hay algo de lo que realmente quieres hablar conmigo, llámame por teléfono. No veo la necesidad de jugar. Realmente, estoy ocupada.]

Mulder rodó los ojos.

[Scully, yo no estaba mirando ese sitio. Llegó a mi correo electrónico y accidentalmente lo abrí en lugar de eliminarlo. ¿Sabes quién me envía esos mensajes de correo? Los chicos del departamento de IT.

Pero ya sabes cómo los hombres aman sus juguetes, Scully. ¿Eso no es divertido?]

Ella suspiró.

[Pero, ¿por qué tenemos que jugar con juguetes, Mulder? ¿Qué hay de bueno en el chat a través de una pantalla? Si hay algo de que hablar, cara a cara es lo mejor. Si eso no es posible, entonces escuchar las voces de los demás es la siguiente mejor opción. No veo cómo las palabras en una pantalla puedan tener el mismo efecto.]

Él se rió, contento de que había al menos preparado a Scully para el debate.

[No se trata de tener el mismo efecto. Se trata de la adición de otra forma de comunicación a la lista.

Además, los juguetes son divertidos.]

Scully suspiró.

[No veo el punto, Mulder. Todo este asunto del chat es un pobre sustituto para la comunicación real.

Y en cuanto a que los juguetes pueden ser divertidos, ya soy una adulta y no uso juguetes desde que era niña. Prefiero la cosa real.]

Él rodó los ojos.

[El punto es que a veces es más fácil comunicarse a través de la palabra escrita. Puede ser más fácil decir cosas que normalmente te avergüenza decir o te da miedo de decirlas en persona, o incluso por teléfono.]

Scully sintió mariposas llenando su estómago. ¿A qué iba con esto? Otro mensaje apareció en su pantalla antes de que pudiera responder.

[De todas formas, los juguetes no son un sustituto de la cosa real. Sólo sirven para mejorar la cosa real.]

Se quedó mirando la pantalla, su cara enrojeciendo lentamente.

[Mulder, ¿de qué estamos hablando?]

Él le dedicó a la pantalla una mirada de perplejidad.

[¿Qué quieres decir, Scully? Estamos hablando de las diferentes formas de comunicación. ¿De qué te parece que estamos hablando?]

Scully se cubrió la cara con la mano, suspirando y sacudiendo la cabeza.

Mulder volvió a leer su conversación, la comprensión naciente a través de sus facciones mientras sus ojos se desorbitaron y sus cejas se levantaron tan altas como podían estar. Esperó pacientemente su respuesta. La conversación se había convertido de repente en algo mucho más interesante.

[Mulder, tengo que irme. George está en camino aquí para obtener un informe de una autopsia. Voy a pasar la noche en casa de mi madre, así que no voy a verte. ¿Todavía vendrás a la cena de Acción de Gracias mañana?]

Él suspiró, sintiéndose decepcionado. Quería que su charla continuase. No era probable que ella volviese a entrar en ese tema de nuevo.

[Sí, Scully. Estaré allí. Hasta mañana.]

El teléfono de la oficina del sótano comenzó a sonar, y lo atendió.

 - Mulder.

 - Adiós, Mulder. - Le dijo Scully. - ¿Ves? ¿No es mejor mi voz?

Él sonrió al teléfono, suspirando. - Sí, sí lo es. Adiós, Scully.

CONTINUARÁ….

 


	42. “Por eso estoy agradecido, más de lo que podría expresar"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scully tiene una inesperada "visita". Día de acción de gracias en la casa de la Sra. Scully

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sarah McLachlan – “Fear”
> 
> Morning smiles  
> Like the face of a newborn child  
> Innocent unknowing  
> Winter's end  
> Promises of a long lost friend  
> Speaks to me of comfort
> 
> But I fear  
> I have nothing to give  
> I have so much to lose  
> Here in this lonely place  
> Tangled up in our embrace  
> There's nothing I'd like better than to fall  
> But I fear I have nothing to give
> 
> Wind, in time  
> Rapes the flower trembling on the vine  
> Nothing yields to shelter it  
> From above  
> They say temptation will destroy our love  
> The never ending hunger
> 
> But I fear  
> I have nothing to give  
> I have so much to lose  
> Here in this lonely place  
> Tangled up in our embrace  
> There's nothing I'd like better than to fall
> 
> But I fear  
> I have nothing to give  
> I have so much to lose  
> I have nothing to give  
> We have so much to lose

La mañana del jueves 25 de noviembre, no se perfilaba para ser un muy buen Día de Gracias para Scully. Se había despertado en su antiguo dormitorio en la casa de su madre en Alexandria con la inesperada y muy desagradable llegada de su período menstrual. Afortunadamente, después de buscar en el armario del baño de arriba, encontró una caja de tampones que había puesto allí hacía más de un año. Al principio, este conjunto de circunstancias sólo fue algo levemente molesto. Pero mientras se duchaba y vestía para celebrar el día, cosas como la IVF y el Dr. Parenti, Mulder, y las numerosas implicaciones que esto podría producir en sus vidas llegaron con fuerza a su mente llenándola de algo similar a una tormenta de ansiedad.

Se sentó en la cama, postergando su descenso a la cocina, su mente corría de manera acelerada. Ni una sola vez, de aquel domingo después del banquete, mientras estaban sentados en su sofá por la tarde, habían discutido algo que tuviese que ver con el Dr. Parenti y los intentos de IVF. ¿Deseaba probar la IVF de nuevo? Sí, en el fondo sabía que lo deseaba. Pero... ¿podía abordar el tema de nuevo con Mulder? Su relación ya no era la que había sido aquella primera vez.

Pidiéndole de nuevo que la ayudase a quedar embarazada, ¿qué era realmente lo que le estaba pidiendo? ¿Ser el padre? ¿Cómo podría pedírselo? Y si no, si le dejaba en claro que realmente ella sólo quería su... donación... ¿sonaría insensible o hiriente? ¿No podría el tema inducirlos a conversaciones incómodas sobre lo que estaba sucediendo entre ellos? ¿Realmente quería sentarse y terminar de “definir la relación” hablándolo con Mulder? ¿No la dejaría eso en el cliché, en la posición de mujer fastidiosa y quejosa poniendo a Mulder a la defensiva? Al menos uno de los dos podría malinterpretar las cosas o, peor aún, salir herido. Sus entrañas se agitaron con sólo pensarlo. No quería definirlo. ¿Por qué se necesitaba darle una etiqueta, o algún estatus oficial? Estaba bien en la forma en la que estaba.

¿Era así? ¿De verdad? ¿Qué era lo que tenía con Mulder, exactamente? ¿Era esto realmente lo que deseaba; un patrón sin fin de los X- Files y sexo, sin ninguna progresión hacia algo más? ¿Finalmente esto no podría dar un giro, y estancarse sin ningún cambio? Todavía vivía sola, técnicamente, a pesar de que pasaban la mayoría de las noches juntos. ¿No deseaba un hogar para compartir? ¿Una vida para compartir? Tal vez si su corazón hubiese elegido a  alguien más... arraigado. Pero nunca podría pedirle a Mulder ser algo u otro que él no fuera, y en ese momento no podía imaginarse un futuro compartiendo la misma casa y disfrutando de algo parecido a una vida normal. ¿No era eso lo que necesitaría un niño? ¿Estabilidad? ¿Constancia? ¿Qué clase de vida podría darle a un niño? ¿Estaba preparada, dispuesta a abandonar los X- Files y trabajar con Mulder detrás? ¿Podría realmente incluso pedirle a Mulder acabar con el trabajo de su vida, con el propósito de su vida, sólo para poder tener un bebé? No estaba segura de poder hacer algo así.

¿Y si evitaba, esquivaba conversar sobre ese engorroso, confuso, turbio, complicado tema de su relación? ¿Cómo afectaría un embarazo su dinámica? Mulder ya no sería su prioridad; iría en el asiento de atrás (“back seat” frase que se dice cuando a alguien se lo deja de lado, queda en 2do lugar en las prioridades). ¿Mulder voluntariamente se relegaría a sí mismo? ¿Qué quería realmente de él? Esta cosa entre ellos era tan nueva, y todavía estaban aprendiendo detalles sobre el otro. ¿Estaba lista para un cambio tan pronto? ¿Estaban preparados para algo así? ¿Mental o emocionalmente? Mulder rara vez o nunca, a lo largo de los años, había mencionado algún deseo real de una familia propia. Estaba aferrado a su trabajo. ¿Si quedaba embarazada, caería de golpe en la cuenta de que él no estaba hecho para eso? ¿Retrocedería? ¿Regresaría a su existencia solitaria? Ella ya no quería renunciar a lo que tenía con Mulder. No quería perder lo que había ganado.

Cuando Scully bajó las escaleras para reunirse con su madre en la cocina, para comenzar con los preparativos de la cena de Acción de Gracias, estaba contemplando seriamente la idea de mantener la llegada de su ciclo en secreto de Mulder y buscar la manera de tenerlo alejado hasta que hubiese pasado.

A las 11:00 horas Charlie, Jennifer, y los niños llegaron desde Baltimore. Ben y Jack establecieron rápidamente su Nintendo 64 en la sala para jugar al Donkey Kong con Charlie, hasta las 12:30, que comenzaba el partido de fútbol de la NFL, y ninguno quería perderse el kick off inicial. Jennifer se unió a Maggie y Scully en la cocina, donde preparaban los aperitivos para el almuerzo. Minutos después de las 11:30, los padres de Jennifer, Jim y Meghan, llegaron, junto con su hermano Jaime, su cuñada Ryan, y su hija Charlotte.

Jim, Jamie, y Charlotte se unieron a Charlie y los chicos en la sala de estar. Mientras Maggie estaba sentada a la mesa de la cocina hablando con Meghan y Ryan, al mismo tiempo untaba la mezcla de frijoles blancos ajo y romero sobre las rebanadas de pan tostado, Scully y Jennifer estaban de pie junto al fuego preparando la sopa de manzanas y calabaza.

Scully miró a la mesa, viendo las otras mujeres absortas en la conversación, luego se volvió hacia Jennifer y le dio un pellizco en la cadera, en voz baja le dijo: - Muchas gracias por convencer a mamá de invitar a Mulder.

 - ¡Hey! - Jennifer hizo una exagerada mueca de dolor, y luego le sonrió. - ¿Qué? ¿No lo quieres aquí?

Ella suspiró. - No sé. Sólo pensar en todos nosotros aquí, y Mulder... es demasiado... sólo parece algo realmente... tan...

 - Intimo. - Jennifer concluyó.

Scully dejó escapar una risa nerviosa. - Um, tal vez. No sé lo que siento sobre esto... Es muy extraño.

 - Por lo menos Bill no va a venir. - Jennifer sonrió. - Las cosas podrían haber estado realmente incómodas.

Scully suspiró. - Si. Pero tal vez si él estuviese aquí, Mulder se hubiese mantenido al margen de la reunión.

 - Bueno, veo que estás de buen humor hoy. - Bromeó su cuñada.

Ella suspiró de nuevo.

Jenn la miró. - ¿Pasó algo desde la última vez que hablamos? ¿Las cosas no van bien entre ustedes?

 - No, no... - Respondió Scully. - Todo es lo mismo. Nada ha sucedido.

 - Hmm... Entonces no veo por qué no lo quieres aquí. Tal vez ustedes dos no, eh... han estado “conectado cósmicamente” lo suficiente. - Dijo Jennifer, conteniendo la risa y guiñándole un ojo.

Scully la miró fijamente. - Estamos conectando en abundancia, créeme.

Jennifer se rió con fuerza. Scully rodó los ojos y sacudió la cabeza, sonriéndole.

Terminaron de preparar la sopa y sacaron del horno las salchichas rellenas con champiñones, mientras que Meghan preparaba su salsa de espinacas y alcachofas, Ryan calentaba en el microondas su dulce y crujiente ensalada de coles de bruselas y Maggie comenzaba a organizar la mesa del comedor para la cena. Minutos antes de las 12:30, cuando ya comenzaban a llevar los aperitivos a la gran mesa de café de la sala, el timbre sonó. Scully se quedó mirando hacia la puerta durante unos segundos y luego giró caminando resueltamente hacia la cocina cuando Charlie fue a abrir, Jennifer observó la escena con el ceño fruncido.

 

*****

Después de que Mulder entrara a la casa, estrechara la mano con Charlie y los otros hombres en la sala, y recibir una especial y cálida bienvenida de los hijos de Charlie, se dirigió a saludar a las mujeres de la casa. Maggie, Jennifer, Meghan, y Ryan giraron en su dirección con una radiante sonrisa cuando entró a la cocina y el sonido de varios: “¡Fox!” lo saludaron, Jennifer fue la única en dirigirse a él como: “Mulder”.

 - ¡Hey! - Scully le dijo mientras giraba desde su lugar en la mesada para mirarlo, y luego rápidamente le dio la espalda para seguir pelando papas.

 - Uh... ¡Hey, Scully! - Mulder respondió, sin saber muy bien qué hacer ni cómo comportarse.

Se quedó mirando su espalda, observando como el jersey azul claro y sus jeans oscuros abrazaban su figura, hasta que notó que las otras mujeres lo estaban mirando, ojeando entre él y Scully. Mulder giró después de un rápido movimiento de cabeza en su dirección, y volvió a la sala. Las horas siguientes, los hombres vieron el partido de los Dallas Cowboys y los Miami Dolphins. Los chicos habían perdido rápidamente el interés en el partido y se acomodaron en el suelo con algunos juegos de mesa.

Mientras transcurría la tarde, Mulder tuvo una clara sensación de déjà vu, pero no podía ubicar el momento. Conseguía verla fugazmente caminando entre la cocina y el comedor, y de vez en cuando oía el sonido transportando su voz, especialmente su risa, que lo hacía sonreír para si mismo. Pero ni una vez entró a la sala. Hacia el final del juego, Mulder pudo ubicar la sensación de déjà vu: era inquietantemente similar a la mañana después de que Scully se enterara de los resultados de la IVF, la mañana después de su primera noche juntos. Scully iba y venía pasando mucho tiempo en habitaciones distintas a la que él se encontraba sentado. Y tampoco había hablado una palabra más con él aparte de ese breve saludo en la cocina.

Mulder se preguntó si se sentiría avergonzada por su conversación por IM de ayer. Había sido algo bastante inocente, pero era evidente que había tomado un significado particular en ella que no había previsto. Esperaba que no pensara que iba a impulsar el tema. Obviamente, no estaba cómoda hablando de eso, y él desde luego, no iba a obligarla a hacerlo. Tendría que pensar en otra forma de introducir el tema en el futuro.

 - ¡Hey Ryan! ¿Puedo tomar una cerveza? - Jamie le habló desde el sofá.

 - Claro que puedes, dulzura. - Ryan le contestó. - Están aquí en el refrigerador.

Mulder pudo oír las risas en erupción viniendo desde la cocina, Jamie suspiró y sacudió la cabeza, levantándose del sofá. Mulder se rió entre dientes. Cuando Jamie salió de la sala, Charlie y Jim se echaron a reír a carcajadas. Pero también ellos se pusieron de pie siguiendo a Jamie, y rápidamente regresaron los tres con una cerveza en sus manos. Scully entró a los pocos segundos en la sala con una cerveza y se lo dio a Mulder, antes de girar y dedicar una fría mirada en dirección a Charlie.

 - Uh, gracias Scully. - Le dijo Mulder, antes de que ella asintiera con la cabeza y volviese a la cocina.

Charlie miró a su hermana mayor, y luego se volvió hacia Mulder. - Lo siento, hombre. Debería haberte ofrecido una.

Mulder hizo un gesto con la mano. - No hay problema.

 - ¿Cómo hiciste para obtener ese servicio? - Jamie bromeó con él.

Mulder se encogió de hombros, sonriendo mientras tomaba la cerveza del pico.

 - Probablemente porque no están casados. - Jamie bromeó de nuevo.

Los otros hombres se rieron, pero Mulder realmente no sabía cómo responder a eso.

A las 17:00 horas, después de que Maggie y Scully agregaron dos tablas adicionales a la mesa del comedor, todos, los 12 invitados, los Scully, los Delaney, y Mulder se sentaron a la mesa de Acción de Gracias. Sobre la mesa estaba el gran pavo de 20 libras, rodeado de fuentes de puré de papas, relleno y salsa adicional, cazuela de judías verdes, puré de batatas con mantequilla de manzana, salsa de arándano, y yeast rolls (pan de levadura en bollos). Y sobre el aparador descansaban el pastel de calabaza, el pastel de manzana y el de cereza.

Maggie sentó a Mulder en un extremo de la mesa, y a Scully transversalmente a su derecha, y a Charlie en el otro extremo. Para sorpresa de Mulder, todos se tomaron de las manos alrededor de la mesa. Miró hacia abajo para ver que Scully sostenía su palma abierta hacia él, y cuando miró a su izquierda, vio a Maggie haciendo lo mismo. Mulder tendió las manos tomando las de ellas entre las suyas. Charlie comenzó a bendecir la mesa. Cuando terminó, Mulder se sorprendió, una vez más, de que todos siguiesen tomados de las manos.

 - Está bien, yo comienzo. - Habló Maggie. Pero entonces notó la expresión ligeramente perpleja en el rostro de Mulder, se sonrió y le explicó. - Todos en la mesa decimos, uno a uno, aquello sobre lo que estamos especialmente agradecidos en el año.

Mulder asintió. No había celebrado la Acción de Gracias desde 1990, con Diana, su madre y sus padres. Y había sido espantoso. Claro que, no se habían tomado de las manos alrededor de la mesa o hablado sobre estar agradecidos o cualquier cosa similar. Los años anteriores a ese, había encontrado la manera de evitar tener que ir con Diana a la casa de su madre para Acción de Gracias o Navidad. Mulder siempre pedía trabajar los días festivos, ya fuera en la BSU (Behavioral Science Unit. Unidad de Ciencias del Comportamiento) o un caso como perfilista con VC (Violent Crimes). Suponía que su último Día de Acción de Gracias de verdad había sido antes del divorcio de sus padres. En los años transcurridos desde entonces, el divorcio impidió cualquier reunión familiar real y al crecer, trató de evitar las fiestas tanto como le fuera posible. De golpe se dio cuenta de que en su último Día de Acción de Gracias de verdad, Samantha había estado presente. Había sido tan sólo unos días antes de su secuestro.

Después de que Maggie agradeciera por tener sus hijos y nietos sanos, y emocionarse por la estaba en camino, siguió Meghan Delaney, y los demás miembros de la familia continuaron recitando su gratitud, la ronda iba hacia la derecha alrededor de la mesa. En cierto punto, Mulder dejó de prestar atención y comenzó a mirar fijamente a Scully hasta que su cabeza giró y sus ojos se encontraron. Él sabía exactamente sobre que estar agradecido, pero también sabía que eso era algo que no podía decir en voz alta en esa habitación. A continuación, comenzó a acariciarla suavemente con el pulgar, en círculos, sobre el dorso de su mano. Scully le apretó la mano con más fuerza, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos. Un centenar de palabras no dichas pasarón entre ellos.

Luego fue el turno de Scully.

Se aclaró la garganta. - Bueno... estoy agradecida por mi salud y por que pasé un año más libre del cáncer. Estoy agradecida por mi familia, que se incrementó en gran número este año... y agradezco que por fin tengo algunas sobrinas...

Jennifer, sentada a la derecha de Scully, le dio un apretón fuerte con su mano.

Scully giró para mirarla. - Estoy agradecida por mi hermana Jennifer y por cómo ella sabe siempre, exactamente, lo qué debe decir en el momento justo en el que necesito escucharlo...

Jennifer sonrió y le guiñó un ojo.

 - Estoy agradecida por... las cosas increíbles que pude ver y hacer este año, cosas que nunca habría podido experimentar si no fuera por Mulder. Así que... estoy aún más agradecida de tener a Mulder en mi vida, y que me permitiese continuar, compartir este viaje, su viaje, con él... Esto... uh, amplió mis horizontes...

Ella le dio a su mano un apretón, y él le sonrió. Él sabía que Scully no era de ser sentimental, ni estaba hablando acerca de los sentimientos, pero él podía leer entre líneas.

Todos se giraron para mirar a Mulder. Sintió las miradas expectantes sobre él y se quedó paralizado. No había pensado en absoluto sobre lo que iba a decir.

 - Um... bueno, estoy agradecido de estar vivo. Hubo un par de veces este año, cuando las posibilidades de seguir con vida parecían muy escasas.

Mulder notó como todos en la mesa adoptaban expresiones serias, cada uno de ellos lo estaba mirando.

 - Pero eso es algo común en todos los años... ¿Acaso me estoy equivocando, Scully? - Bromeó.

Ella le sonrió mientras los demás se reían de su broma, y Mulder agradeció haber roto la atmósfera seria.

 - Um... Estoy agradecido por la señora Scully y por cómo ella siempre trata de incluirme en estas reuniones familiares, a pesar de que generalmente suelo rechazar las invitaciones...

Más risitas se oyeron alrededor de la mesa cuando Maggie le dedicó una gran sonrisa.

 - Y, uh... estoy muy agradecido por Scully. Ella es la razón por la que estoy sentado aquí, vivo. Y, uh... ella es la mejor amiga que jamás podría haber pedido.

Se giró para encontrarse a Scully mirandolo fijamente, con los ojos brillantes por la emoción. Todo el mundo dio un último apretón de sus manos alrededor de la mesa. Y Maggie dijo:

 - Es el momento de brindarnos amor. - Y comenzó a servir la cena.

Mulder de repente sintió un nudo en la garganta cada vez mayor y parpadeó para contener las lágrimas.

 

CONTINUARÁ…


	43. “Oye, Scully.” … “Si?” … “Te amo.” … “Oh, no y ahora esto”.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scully va al apartamento de Mulder con la intención de tener una charla importante.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota de la nota: 
> 
> Tengo que darle una mención especial al sitio de Kelly Connolly, TV Mouse y su blog “Times Mulder and Scully Should Have Made Out This Week” (Momentos donde Mulder y Scully deberían haberse besado esta semana). Si no sabes de que es lo que estoy hablando, no vayas, ¡CORRE a su website y léelo! Reirás, también lloraras, pero más que todo reirás, es hilarante. Es una forma de ver X files, particularmente la relación de Mulder y Scully, a través de alguien que apenas está viendo la serie por primera vez. Esto aviva el corazón shipper y además hace que tengamos una mirada fresca de la serie después de haberlo visto en su emisión original (Hace muchas lunas atrás, cuando aún era una adolescente) sin contar las veces que me la he visto en DVD desde entonces. Vayan, lean y comenten en su magnífico blog. Se los recomiendo!
> 
> Nota de la traductora: 
> 
> Como siempre y antes que nada, quiero agradecer a mi pilota-copilota de este viaje, Marisu alias Dana Scully, quien siempre me salva con su maravillosa habilidad para traducir aunque el Word no la quiera a veces y tenga mil cosas encima. Te quiero B!
> 
> Igualmente, agradezco a todos los que han seguido esta historia tan fielmente y a los que han enviado comentarios, pude hablar con Melissa (la autora del fic) y está muy agradecida y contenta por la acogida del fic en el fandom de habla hispana, así que, si tienen dudas, preguntas o cualquier otra cosa sobre el fic, pueden decirlo que yo se lo haré llegar a ella y les responderá con gusto. 
> 
> Kate Bush – “The Man with the Child in His Eyes”
> 
> I hear him, before I go to sleep  
> And focus on the day that's been  
> I realise he's there  
> When I turn the light off and turn over
> 
> Nobody knows about my man  
> They think he's lost on some horizon  
> And suddenly I find myself  
> Listening to a man I've never known before  
> Telling me about the sea  
> All his love, 'til eternity
> 
> Ooh, he's here again  
> The man with the child in his eyes  
> Ooh, he's here again  
> The man with the child in his eyes
> 
> He's very understanding  
> And he's so aware of all my situations  
> And when I stay up late  
> He's always waiting, but I feel him hesitate
> 
> Oh, I'm so worried about my love  
> They say, "No, no, it won't last forever"  
> And here I am again, my girl  
> Wondering what on earth I'm doing here  
> Maybe he doesn't love me  
> I just took a trip on my love for him
> 
> Ooh, he's here again  
> The man with the child in his eyes  
> Ooh, he's here again  
> The man with the child in his eyes

Pasando las 21:00 horas, Mulder partió de la casa de Maggie después de un breve adiós con Scully. Ella notó que su compañero había buscado su mirada, como si tratara de determinar si la vería más tarde o no, pero se retiró con una expresión un poco confundida. Scully sabía que se había mantenido a sí misma ilegible. En honor a la verdad, era porque ni ella sabía la respuesta. ¿Debería irse a casa? ¿Sería algo fácil mantenerse alejada de Mulder esa noche? Pero... ¿qué pasaba con el fin de semana? ¿Cómo darle una razón creíble de por qué no podían pasar la noche juntos sin decirle la verdad?

¿Debería empacar un bolso y salir de la ciudad por unos días? No, no podría hacer algo así. Mulder acabaría preguntándose por qué no había ido con ella, por qué quería irse sin él. ¿Debía fingir que estaba enferma? Así podría convencer a Mulder de permanecer lejos de ella todo el fin de semana. Scully se sentó dentro del coche en la calzada de su madre, y suspiró profundamente. No quería mentir. De todos modos, Mulder podía ver a través de ella.

La ansiedad estaba carcomiéndola. ¿Qué tan real y verdadero era eso de que él quería tener un hijo? ¿Deseaba seriamente intercambiar los X- Files por biberones y pañales? Scully no podía imaginarlo. Incluso, no tenía idea, cuánto podría pedirle. Aunque quizás él lo haría, si ella se lo preguntase. Él podría estar dispuesto a hacerlo sólo por lealtad y compromiso. Pero, ¿esto acabaría resintiendo su relación? ¿Qué iba a ser de él sin los X- Files, sin su trabajo?  Mulder estaría en el mar como un náufrago (“Be at sea” frase que significa que la persona estaría perdida), ella sabía que lo estaría. ¿Cómo podría hacerle algo así?

Ella le había preguntado, a principios de año, antes de la embestida de su enfermedad, qué estaban haciendo aún en los X Files, ¿Cuál era el punto de seguir? ¿Qué había ganado Mulder? Lo habían golpeado constantemente, esos hombres del lado oscuro del gobierno habían realizado crímenes atroces contra personas inocentes, y habían hecho todo lo posible por hacer de sus vidas un verdadero infierno. Mulder había descubierto sus secretos, los había expuesto. Y ahora estaban muertos, habían desaparecido, y su conspiración junto con ellos. Entonces, ¿qué más podría lograr? Lo único que se había propuesto llevar a cabo desde el principio, lo que lo había llevado a desnudar su alma en esa habitación de motel en Oregon seis años y medio atrás: él todavía estaba buscando a su hermana.

En el fondo, Scully sabía que Mulder no la encontraría. Samantha probablemente estaba muerta. Scully lo sabía. Siempre lo había sabido. Pero no había tenido el corazón para expresarlo en voz alta. Todavía no lo hacía. Sabía que no podía empujarlo a aceptar lo inevitable; nunca lo podría obligar a dejar de buscarla. Pero al mismo tiempo, ¿no era eso lo mejor para Mulder? ¿Dejar de lado esa obsesión? Esto era algo que había estado haciendo desde los 12 años, porque desde las primeras semanas, después del secuestro de Samantha, Mulder había montado su bicicleta llamando timbre por timbre del barrio, preguntándoles a todos si habían visto a su hermana. Había pasado semanas haciendo carteles de: <<SE BUSCA>> escritos con marcador negro, confundido y herido por que sus padres no la buscaban en absoluto. Bill Mulder estaba frío y estoico, mientras Teena se había derrumbado sobre sí misma en el dolor, como una estrella moribunda. En muchos sentidos, Mulder era todavía ese niño de 12 años, buscando desesperadamente a su hermana preguntándose por qué no lo hacía nadie más.

Tal vez sólo debería hacerlo; tener “la conversación”; simplemente darse prisa y acabar con la tortura de una maldita vez, como arrancando una bandita. Si Mulder se asustaba y se retractaba, si las cosas volvían a lo que eran antes, sería mejor que sucediese ahora y no más tarde. Ya que lo que había entre ellos no estaba destinado a durar para siempre. El fin dolería mucho más adelante. Si sucedía ahora, estaba casi segura de poder sobrevivir la ruptura. Podría “chalk this”, decir que “eso” entre ellos era un alivio pasajero por la tensión y culpar a la falta de control sobre sus impulsos, y fingir como que si nunca hubiese pasado algo. Mientras manejaba desde la casa de su madre, atravesando la ciudad, las paredes de la autoconservación se iban levantando alrededor de su corazón como una fortaleza de acero.

Pero, ¿cómo comenzar esa conversación? Sabía por experiencia que arrancar una discusión importante desde un: “Tenemos que hablar” seguramente haría que Mulder sintiese que había hecho algo malo y lo pondría a la defensiva. Probablemente pocas cosas eran más desgarradoras, o más terribles, que escuchar esas cuatro palabras. Tendría que tomar un enfoque diferente. Tal vez sólo debería decirle que había estado pensando intentar la IVF nuevamente, que, con la llegada de su ciclo menstrual, debería comenzar de inmediato. Mulder, sin duda se daría cuenta, como lo había hecho ella, que eso traería complicaciones singulares que no habían estado allí la primera vez. Le preguntaría a Mulder si todavía estaba dispuesto a donar una muestra de esperma. Con esa simple pregunta, posiblemente conseguiría la respuesta a tantas otras.

*****

Después de manejar unos 10 minutos, que se le hicieron demasiado rápidos y al mismo tiempo desesperadamente lentos, llegó al 2630 Hegal, segundos después de las 21:30 horas. Se paró frente a la puerta del apartamento, vacilante, escuchando el sonido de su televisor, se dio cuenta de que estaba a punto de averiguar si Mulder la amaba. Si real y verdaderamente la amaba. No el amor que se tiene por un reemplazo de una hermana, que era lo que Scully a menudo había sentido los primeros años de compañerismo, y no el profundo amor que se siente por un amigo muy querido. El verdadero amor: el que lo consume todo, el apasionado, el que te vuelve loca, el de el: “No puedo vivir sin ti”; “Quiero ser el padre de tus hijos” y “Vamos a envejecer juntos”. AMOR. Scully se sentía como si estuviera a punto de hiperventilar.

Se preparó, tomó una respiración profunda, y llamó a la puerta. Después de unos siete segundos, la puerta se abrió y apenas había registrado el rostro de Mulder cuando la agarró y la atrajo hacia él, sus labios devorando los suyos. Sus brazos instintivamente fueron alrededor de su cuello, y le devolvió el beso mientras él giraba caminando dentro del apartamento, cerrando la puerta con el pie.

La mente de Scully quedó en blanco, y las razones principales para ir al apartamento de su compañero se le escaparon de repente. Los labios de Mulder eran suaves, firmes y cálidos contra los suyos, y ella se abrió a los suaves toques de su lengua sin dudarlo. Sus labios acariciaron los de ella con tanto conocimiento y facilidad, que Scully podría haber jurado que su intimidad recién descubierta era algo que había estado sucediendo durante años en lugar de unas pocas semanas.

La lengua de Mulder se desplegó lentamente dentro de su boca, acariciando la piel del interior con ternura, con firmeza rozaba su lengua, acariciándola. Scully suspiró en su boca y Mulder la sostuvo más cerca de él. Las sensaciones cálidas del placer fluyendo como olas a través de cada terminación nerviosa de su cuerpo mientras sus manos se aferraban al cuello de Mulder con más fuerza. Cuando las sensaciones de hormigueo del deseo despertaron en su centro, y sintió el sexo de Mulder endureciéndose contra su estómago, se apartó.

 - Mulder, espera. - Scully se detuvo jadeando, respirando con dificultad.

 - ¿Qué? - Respondió, también respirando agitado.

Scully suspiró. - Um, tengo mi periodo. Lo siento.

Mulder parpadeó, y luego suspiró. - Oh... Scully, ¿por qué te disculpas? Está bien.

Scully se quedó mirándolo fijamente, no se atrevía a abrir la boca y decir las cosas que necesitaba decir.

Él le sonrió. - Realmente no debería estar distrayéndome, de todos modos.

 - ¿Estabas trabajando? - Preguntó.

Él asintió con la cabeza. - Estaba a punto de comenzar, sí. Mañana es el informe trimestral, ¿recuerdas? ¡Tiempo de diversión! Estaba a punto de revisar nuestros casos de nuevo. Uh, ¿quieres pasar la noche conmigo?

Scully lo miró fijamente, sintiéndose algo sorprendida. - ¿No sería mejor si me fuese a casa?

Mulder le dirigió una mirada de asombro, perplejo, y luego se echó a reír. - ¿Por qué? ¿Porque no podemos tener relaciones?

Ella no sabía cómo responder. - Um...

Mulder dio un paso adelante y la envolvió con sus brazos de nuevo, dándole una mirada inquisitiva divertida. - ¿Crees que esa es la única razón por la que me gustaría que te quedes aquí?

Sintió que su cara comenzaba a enrojecer, y apartó la mirada. - Um, no.… no, por supuesto que no.

Bajó la vista hacia ella, dándole una media sonrisa antes de soltarla. - Hmm.

Scully colgó su abrigo y el bolso en el perchero de la puerta principal. Mulder volvió a la sala, apagando la televisión, y recogiendo los X- Files de la mesa de café, mientras Scully se quedaba de pie en el umbral, entre el comedor y la sala. Luego él se dirigió hacia su dormitorio, con Scully siguiéndolo.

Después de accionar el interruptor de pared para encender la luz, Mulder acomodó los expedientes en el lado de la cama más cercana a la puerta, mientras Scully la cerraba detrás de ella. Lo observó caminar hacia la cómoda y tomar un pantalón pijama de franela gris. Él le dió la espalda mientras se sacaba la camisa azul marino junto a la camiseta blanca por la cabeza, se desabrochó y bajó la cremallera de los jeans, tirando de ellos junto con sus medias. Los arrojó a la pila que había creado en el suelo junto a él, Scully siguió observándolo mientras se quitaba los boxer negro, revelando su firme y redondo trasero. Se mordió el labio inferior, en un esfuerzo para detener una sonrisa, mientras él se ponía el pijama y abría un cajón para sacar una camiseta blanca limpia.

Luego se agachó recogiendo la pila de ropa y se dirigió al baño, depositándolos en un cesto. Cuando salió caminó alrededor de la cama, quitándose el reloj colocándolo en su mesa de noche. Notó que ella lo estaba observando.

 - ¿No vas a desvestirte? - Preguntó.

Scully parpadeó. - Uh, sí.

Nunca lo había visto realizar su rutina por la noche, al menos lo que había sido su relación antes del reciente desarrollo entre ellos. Observar a Mulder en su hábitat natural la golpeó con demasiadas emociones juntas para procesarlas momentáneamente, pero era muy consciente de estar luchando por mantener una sonrisa en la cara. Se alejó de la puerta y se quitó las botas, sus jeans oscuros y calcetines, los dobló cuidadosamente colocándolos sobre la alfombra junto a la cómoda. Se quitó el suéter azul claro, lo plegó y lo puso sobre los jeans. Abrió el broche frontal del Racerback demi bra rosa pálido y lo arrojó junto a su ropa.

Algo de repente la advirtió de que estaba siendo observada, y se volvió para ver a Mulder parado junto a la puerta del baño mirándola fijamente mientras ella estaba allí, usando solo unas bragas de algodón gris jaspeado.

 - Eres hermosa. - Le susurró Mulder.

Scully resopló, sonrojándose. - Um, gracias.

Se giró dándole la espalda a Mulder y abrió los cajones de la cómoda buscando una camiseta. Sacó una gris, con el logo de “Georgetown” impreso en el pecho en letras azules. Se la pasó por la cabeza y brazos, y la camiseta cayó hasta la parte inferior de sus muslos. A continuación, caminó hacia el lado de la cama más cercana al baño, encendió la lámpara de la mesita, apartó las cubiertas, esponjando las almohadas y se acostó.

Mulder fue a orinar, con la puerta del baño abierta. Scully rodó los ojos y suspiró. A continuación, él se situó en el lavabo, para cepillarse los dientes.

 - ¡Oh, hey Scully...! - La llamó, alzando la voz ligeramente.

 - ¿Si? - Respondió, volviendo la cabeza en dirección a la puerta del baño.

 - ¿Vas a llamar al Dr. Parenti?

Scully se congeló. Su mente se aceleró. No sabía qué decirle. - ¿Qué... qué?

 - ¿Vas a llamar al Dr. Parenti? - Le habló desde el lavabo, después de escupir un poco de pasta. - Había que esperar hasta tu próximo período para iniciar nuevamente el ciclo de IVF, ¿verdad?

Ella sintió que su estómago se llenaba de mariposas. ¿Qué estaba diciendo? No sabía qué responder.

Mulder giró y se dirigió a la puerta del baño, con el cepillo de dientes en la mano, la miró fijamente. - No cambiaste de opinión, ¿verdad?

Scully pasó saliva. Todavía no podía hablar.

Mulder la miró asombrado. - No vas a renunciar, no va a rendirte ¿verdad?

 - No. - Susurró Scully, sin saber qué más decir.

 - Bien. - Le dijo, sonriendo. Se llevó el cepillo de nuevo a la boca y volvió al baño. - Entonces... Vas a llamarlo, ¿no?

Scully vaciló. - Sí, lo haré.

El estómago de Scully estaba hecho nudos. ¿Qué acababa de suceder? ¿Ellos realmente sólo...? ¿Qué demonios significaba esto? Supuso que saltarse la incómoda conversación acerca de sus sentimientos y la definición de lo que fuera que estaba sucediendo entre ellos era un alivio. Pero... ¿él no veía lo complicado que eso podría poner las cosas? ¿No había sido él, antes de acceder a la IVF, el que no deseaba que eso se interpusiera entre ellos? Y eso que entonces su relación, su sociedad era mucho más simple de lo que era ahora. Pero Mulder no parecía en absoluto afectado con la idea de intentar otra IVF, ni parecía preocupado de que esto podría causar alguna fricción, o algo aún peor, como la separación.

 - Puse un nuevo cepillo de dientes en el lavabo para ti. - Dijo Mulder al salir del baño.

 - Oh, ok. - Respondió Scully sorprendida, saliendo de su ensimismamiento. - Uh, gracias.

Se levantó de la cama y se dirigió al baño. Trató de que Mulder entendiese su silencioso “making a point” (dejar algo en claro), por lo que cerró la puerta del baño detrás de ella. Mientras orinaba, apuntó mentalmente que era buena idea dejar algunos objetos personales en el apartamento de Mulder, ahora que su estancia aquí se estaba convirtiendo en algo habitual. Pero entonces, ese pensamiento, le causó un cierto pánico mientras iba a lavarse las manos. ¿Mulder querría que sus cosas estén dando vueltas por la su casa? ¿Pensaría que estaba imponiendo, o tratando de llevar las cosas entre ellos a otro nivel, más rápido del que él estaba preparado? Pero él parecía estar más entusiasmado, más dispuesto acerca del bebé, así que ¿por qué iba a estar aprensivo de que dejase algunas cosas en su casa? Dios, todo es tan jodidamente confuso.

Después de lavarse las manos, abrió el paquete del nuevo cepillo de dientes y puso algo de pasta de menta sobre las cerdas. Su mente estaba a toda marcha mientras se cepillaba, tratando de averiguar por qué Mulder no parecía preocupado, ¿por qué el llamar al Dr. Parenti había sido su reacción natural y aparentemente sin ninguna duda? ¿por qué él no parecía pensar que debían tener una seria conversación sobre lo que esperaría de él si se produjera realmente un embarazo? Su mente se aceleró.

Scully miró su reflejo en el espejo, bajó el cepillo de dientes, abrió los ojos aumentando ligeramente su tamaño de a poco. ¿La amaba?

Abrió lentamente la puerta del baño, y lo observó sentado al otro lado de la cama. Estaba usando sus lentes mientras leía un expediente. Se quedó allí, mirándolo hasta que él giró la cabeza para mirarla.

Mulder la miró fijamente por unos segundos, sus pupilas se dilataron y su respiración se aceleró. - Te ves bien con mi camiseta.

 - ¿Sí? - Respondió ella, sonriendo, llegando a la cama y sentándose a su lado.

Los ojos de Scully se centraron en el notable bulto en los pantalones de Mulder.

Mulder suspiró. - Ya va a desaparecer, Scully.

 - Te puedo ayudar con eso. - Se deslizó más cerca de él, y estiró la mano para acariciarlo. Esto era, por lo menos, algo de lo que podían hacer y que aliviaría algunos de sus propios deseos.

Él extendió la mano para sostener su muñeca. - Scully, no.

Ella frunció el ceño. - ¿Por qué, Mulder? No hace falta que ambos estemos frustrados.

Mulder la miró fijamente. - ¿Crees que es justo que seas la única de los dos que tenga que irse a dormir frustrada? Eso sólo me haría sentir culpable. Por lo tanto, no.

 - Estoy segura que puedes encontrar una razón para sentirte culpable en casi cualquier cosa. - Scully bromeó.

Él le dedicó una mirada en blanco, y dejó caer el expediente de Robert Roberts sobre el regazo de su compañera. Scully suspiró.

 - ¿Te preguntaste alguna vez si el Bureau obtiene alguna enferma satisfacción al celebrar la reunión trimestral después de Acción de Gracias cada año? - Scully se quejó.

Mulder se encogió de hombros. - El trimestral es un dolor en el culo, no importa qué día se lleve a cabo.

Scully asintió. - Oh, Mulder... ¿Qué pasó con esa misteriosa cama de agua que tenías?

Él se rió entre dientes. - Me deshice de ella. Demasiadas fugas. Todavía no tengo idea de dónde vino, la cama y ese horrible cobertor con estampado de leopardo.

Ella hizo una mueca de disgusto. - ¿Tú benefactor misterioso te dió algo más?

 - Um... - Mulder se echó a reír de nuevo. - Había espejos en el techo, sobre la cama. Pero los saqué.

 - ¿Por qué? - Preguntó Scully.

 - Debido a que era ridículo.

 - Hmm. - Scully asintió. Pero de repente se imaginó tumbada en esa cama, mirándose a sí misma en el espejo, mientras que la cara de Mulder estaba entre sus piernas. Sonrió, mordiéndose el labio, y sintió crecer su excitación. - Los espejos no eran tan mala idea.

Mulder se giró bruscamente mirándola asombrado. Ella se rió, sus ojos brillantes y risueños le guiñaron sugestivamente.

 - No me estás ayudando aquí. - Comentó Mulder inexpresivo.

Ella vio que su erección sólo se había disipado un poco.

 - Lo siento - Suspiró. Miró su camiseta. - Mulder... ¿Por qué tienes una camiseta de la Universidad de Georgetown? Nunca fuiste ahí. Y recuerdo que no eres precisamente un fanático de sus equipos deportivos.

 - Tienes razón, Scully. No soporto a los Hoyas. La camiseta fue un regalo.

Scully asintió. - ¿Conoces a alguien que fue allí?

Mulder vaciló un poco. - Uh, yeah, una chica con la que salía cursaba Derecho en Georgetown.

 

Se giró dedicándole una sorprendida sonrisa. - No recuerdo haber escuchado acerca de esa chica.

Él se rió entre dientes. - Se llamaba Trudy, era camarera en Ripley’s cuando cursaba en la escuela de leyes.

 - Hmm... - Le respondió Scully. - ¿Y cuándo fue eso, Mulder?

Mulder puso el expediente del caso en su regazo, y lo pensó. - Uh, wow... hace mucho tiempo. Fue... fue el invierno anterior que empezaras a trabajar conmigo.

Scully asintió. - ¿Cuánto tiempo salieron? ¿Era algo serio?

Tomó el X-Files y reanudó su lectura. - ¡Oh, no! Sólo salimos unas pocas veces. Tres o cuatro, tal vez cinco... De hecho, la última vez que salimos fue alrededor de una semana, más o menos, después de que regresaramos de Bellefleur, Oregón. De manera que eso fue... por marzo de 1993.

Lo miró fijamente. - ¿Por qué no volvieron a salir otra vez?

Mulder se rió entre dientes. - Al parecer, ella no creyó que la última cita fue buena. Creo que me senté y pasé toda la cena hablando sin parar sobre el trabajo y mi nueva compañera.

Ella resopló. - ¿Y tuviste relaciones sexuales con esta chica?

Él asintió con la cabeza, dándole una mirada de soslayo. - Sí. Sí, lo hice.

Scully sonrió. - ¿Y, cómo fue?

Mulder giró la cabeza, mirándola con sorpresa. - No lo recuerdo.

Le dirigió una mirada de incredulidad. - Al parecer, la memoria fotográfica tuya también es selectiva.

 - Yo no dije que no pudiera recordarlo... - Le dijo Mulder, sonriendo. - Dije que no lo hago. Si realmente pensara en ella, no me resultaría difícil recordarlo. Pero no quiero hacerlo.

Scully sonrió, mordiéndose el labio inferior para ocultarlo. - Bueno, al menos tienes una bonita camiseta de ella como recuerdo.

Mulder se echó a reír, y luego su rostro adquirió una expresión de exasperación. - Scully, lo que realmente me ayudaría es si cubrieses tus piernas con la sábana.

Ella se miró, y notó que la camiseta se había levantado hasta sus caderas, dejando su entrepierna expuesta. Movió la sábana superior hacia arriba y se cubrió con ella. - Lo siento.

Pasaron la siguiente hora repasando los pocos casos que habían tenido en los últimos tres meses, ella estudiaba informes de autopsias y Mulder discutía sus teorías. Scully finalmente se rindió, estaba demasiado cansada para leer más y después de poner los expedientes sobre el colchón entre ella y Mulder, se acostó, mirando hacia la pared, mientras que Mulder continuó trabajando.

Entraba y salía del sueño durante un tiempo, pensando en Mulder, la IVF, y el futuro. Pero no podía aferrar su mente a ningún pensamiento, ni comprender nada con claridad. Tal vez todos esos nervios, esa angustia era por nada. Tenía la fuerte sensación de que Mulder nunca daría marcha atrás con ella, sin importar lo que pudiese suceder en las semanas, meses o años que tenían por delante.

Después de algún tiempo, Scully parpadeó despertándose. Las luces seguían encendidas, pero la habitación estaba en silencio. Ya no se escuchaban los sonidos de las paginas de los expedientes siendo leídos. Giró sobre su cuerpo y vio que Mulder se había dormido, sentado, recostado contra la almohada, y sin quitarse los lentes. Se sentó y se arrastró más cerca de él, hasta que estuvo casi en su regazo. Lentamente tomó los X-Files del colchón y se inclinó para colocarlos en la mesa de noche de Mulder. Extendió la mano para tomar suavemente los lentes de Mulder, y los apartó de su rostro, se inclinó sobre él para ponerlos sobre las carpetas.

Cuando se echó hacia atrás, vio que Mulder había abierto los ojos. Se miraron el uno al otro fijamente. Mulder la envolvió con sus brazos y la atrajo hacia su cuerpo, capturando sus labios con los suyos y besándola lentamente, con pasión.

Cuando finalmente él se apartó, suspiró. - Me gustaría tanto que pudiésemos coger.

 - Yo también. - Dijo Scully, también suspirando. - Pero serán sólo unos pocos días.

Él sonrió, quitándole suavemente el pelo de la cara, colocándolo detrás de la oreja, y dándole otro beso. - Lo sé.

CONTINUARÁ…


	44. “¿No has oído los rumores?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mulder y Scully soportan la rendición de informes trimestral del FBI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ringo Starr – “Whispering Grass (Don’t Tell the Trees)”
> 
> Why do you whisper, green grass?  
> Why tell the trees what ain't so?  
> Whispering grass, the trees don't have to know  
> No, no
> 
> Why tell them all your secrets?  
> Who kissed there long ago?  
> Whispering grass, the trees don't need to know
> 
> Don't you tell it to the breeze  
> 'Cause they will tell the birds and bees  
> And ev'ryone will know  
> Because you told the blabbering trees  
> Yes, you told them once before  
> It's no secret any more
> 
> Why tell them all the old things?  
> They're buried under the snow  
> Whispering grass, don't tell the trees  
> 'Cause the trees don't need to know
> 
> Why tell them all the old things?  
> They're buried under the snow  
> Whispering grass, don't tell the trees  
> 'Cause the trees don't need to know

El viernes 26 de noviembre, cuando la luz roja del reloj digital de la mesa de noche de Mulder brillaba anunciando las 04:07 am en la oscuridad, Scully salió de la cama y caminó en puntas de pie por la alfombra hasta el baño, cerrando la puerta en silencio, con cuidado, antes de encender la luz. Después de orinar, se dio cuenta que tenía que volver a casa. Por supuesto, no había tampones ahí. Volvió de puntillas para tomar su ropa, doblada cuidadosamente en el suelo junto a la cómoda, y tranquilamente se vistió. Cuando abrió la puerta de la habitación, giró para observarlo dormir, y luego salió, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

A las 04:49 am, un Mulder medio dormido giró en la cama para poner su brazo alrededor de Scully, su mano buscando su pecho, pero ella no estaba en la cama. Parpadeó despertándose de golpe, y se sentó.

  
 - ¿Scully? - Gritó, pasándose la mano abierta por los ojos.

  
Mulder miró hacia la puerta del baño, pero ella no estaba allí. Sus ojos buscaron su pila de ropa, no la encontró. Fue a la sala, y miró en la cocina, pero no había señales de Scully. Su abrigo y el bolso ya no estaban en el perchero. Mulder suspiró, y se preguntó en qué momento lo había dejado. Pensó en la expresión de su cara cuando le preguntó si había cambiado de opinión acerca de la IVF. Ella parecía momentáneamente conmocionada. Mulder se preguntó si la había empujado a intentarlo de nuevo, pero eso no podía ser así. Sabía que ella realmente quería un bebé. Y él sin duda quería que su compañera lo tuviese. Si esta vez la IVF efectivamente funcionaba, sería la respuesta a sus plegarias. Un milagro de la ciencia era todavía un milagro, especialmente en un caso particular como Scully.

  
A las 08:12 am, Scully cruzó la puerta de la oficina del sótano encontrándose a Mulder vistiendo un traje azul marino, sentado en su escritorio mirando el monitor de la computadora. Los X- Files que habían revisado la noche anterior estaban apilados en el extremo del escritorio.

  
Mulder miró a Scully, usaba un conjunto de falda y chaqueta negra con un suéter color marfil debajo. - ¿Qué te pasó esta mañana?

  
Scully le dedicó una mirada de perplejidad. - ¿Qué quieres decir? Tenía que prepararme para el trabajo.

  
 - Yeah, pero me desperté antes de las 5:00 am y no estabas. Podrías haberme al menos dicho: adiós. ¿Por qué te fuiste tan temprano?  


Scully se encogió de hombros. - Me desperté y... simplemente decidí irme a casa.

  
Mulder la miró fijamente. - Bueno, no me gustó despertar y encontrarme con que habías desaparecido.

  
Ella sacudió la cabeza y suspiró. - Mulder, no deberíamos realmente estar teniendo esta conversación en el trabajo.

  
 - Ok, está bien. - Respondió lacónicamente, antes de girar la cabeza hacia su correo electrónico.

  
Scully suspiró de nuevo. - Supongo que deberíamos ir arriba, a la oficina de Skinner. Sé que querrás asegurarte de obtener tu asiento en la parte trasera.

  
 - Oh… - Mulder giró rápidamente para mirarla. - No se llevará a cabo en la oficina de Skinner. Están teniendo algún tipo de problema eléctrico en ese piso. Así que tendremos que utilizar la sala de conferencias CMU (Crisis Management Unit. Unidad de Gestión de Crisis) en el tercer piso. Y tienes razón, quiero un asiento en la parte de atrás.

Mulder apagó el computador, y tomó los archivos. Después de cerrar la oficina con llave, se dirigieron al tercer piso. Al salir del ascensor pasaron junto a la oficina “open-air” del Bullpen que solían ocupar cuando trabajaban bajo las órdenes del AD Alvin Kersh. Dos agentes femeninas estaban de pie junto al escritorio de un agente, charlando con él, y cuando vieron a Mulder y a Scully caminando los miraron fijamente, dándose ligeros codazos. Scully notó a una de ellas girarse tratando de llamar la atención de alguien, y entonces vio de reojo, la cara de Natalie Black mirando en su dirección antes de que ellos atravesaran y desaparecieran de la zona del Bullpen.

  
Cuando se acercaron a las puertas dobles marcadas como: “Crisis Management Unit, CR-3” ya se oían voces en su interior.

  
Mulder se quejó. - ¡Maldición!

  
Scully sonrió. - Parece que algunos trabajadores diligentes se nos adelantaron.

  
 - No voy a estar sentado con esa gente más tiempo del estrictamente necesario.

  
 - ¿“Esa gente”? ¿Querrás decir “tus compañeros agentes”, Mulder?

  
Él frunció los labios hacia ella. - Pero todavía faltan unos 40 minutos hasta que se inicie la reunión trimestral. ¿Crees que quiero sentarme allí y darles conversación? - Chasqueó la lengua. - … ¿Sabes qué? Hagámoslo. El día va a ser una mierda de todos modos. Mejor ponerlo en marcha de una maldita vez.

  
 - ¿Quieres volver a la oficina? - Scully suspiró, y le sonrió. - Creo que Natalie está en el Bullpen. Podrías ir a pasar el rato con ella hasta que comience la reunión.

  
Mulder le dedicó una mirada en blanco, pero luego le sonrió sarcásticamente. - No, gracias, Scully. Creo que paso. - Entonces vio una puerta un poco más allá de la sala de conferencias de la CMU. - Oh, yeah, podemos esperar allí.

  
Scully lo siguió mientras caminaba por el pasillo. Mulder abrió sigilosamente la puerta, permitiendo que Scully ingresara primero, y cerró detrás de él cuando entró. Fueron recibidos inmediatamente por varias voces conversando al otro lado de la pared. Scully miró a su alrededor, notando una mesa rectangular con seis sillas de cuero, dos a cada lado y una en cada extremo, una gran pintura abstracta de peces ángel en la pared. También notó que la pared ocupaba sólo una parte del cuarto, dejando una abertura del tamaño de una puerta por donde las voces se filtraban.

  
 - Esto nos lleva a la sala de conferencias. - Susurró Mulder, tomando asiento en una de las sillas de cuero.

  
Scully se sentó en el extremo, en sentido transversal a Mulder, apoyando los codos sobre la mesa. Él luchó contra el repentino deseo de alcanzar y sostener su mano.

  
 - Entonces, ¿qué tipo de mierda loca creen ustedes que “los Spookys” tendrán en stock para nosotros hoy? - Dijo la voz de un agente.

  
Mulder y Scully se miraron a los ojos, y los rodaron juntos. Ese era el agente Alan Collins, un hombre de unos 40 y pocos años que estaba en el FBI hacía unos 15 y trabajaba actualmente en la “Violent Crimes Unit” (Unidad de Delitos Violentos).

  
 - Sólo deseo que no sean más de esas cosas tipo nave espacial extraterrestre. - Dijo la agente Sarah Brewer. Ella era joven, al final de los 20 y estaba en el FBI desde hacía sólo tres años, también trabajaba en la “Violent Crimes Unit”. - Eso realmente me molestó la última vez.

  
Scully miró sus manos entrelazadas sobre la mesa. ¿Le molestaba a “ella”? Trata de verlo con tus propios ojos. Mulder la miró, preguntándose qué pasaba por su cabeza.

  
 - Eso fue probablemente sólo basura de todos modos. - Respondió el agente Collins.

  
 - La agente Scully nunca mentiría. - Dijo otra voz masculina, con firmeza; era el agente Samuel Cole, compañero de la agente Brewer, también en finales de sus 20.

  
Mulder le sonrió a su compañera.

  
 - Por favor, Sam, ella mentiría por Mulder. - Respondió el agente Michael Chan, compañero de Collins. - Como cuando les dijo a todos que él se había suicidado después de asesinar a ese agente del DoD (Departamento de Defensa).

  
Scully levantó la vista para encontrarse con los ojos de Mulder, y se encogió de hombros. Mulder resopló.

  
 - Estoy seguro de que tenía una buena razón para decir eso. - Dijo Cole.

  
 - ¿Por qué la defiendes? - Preguntó la agente Josephine Vaughn de la UCV. - Ella y Spooky son un chiste.

  
Mulder y Scully se dirigieron unas sonrisas simpáticas.

La agente Sarah Brewer rió. - Debido a que tiene un gran “schoolboy crush” (enamoramiento adolescente) con ella, Jo.

  
 - ¿Quién no lo tiene? - Replicó Cole. - Quiero decir, ¿te diste cuenta la forma en que simplemente camina por el pasillo? Como si ella caminara lista para patear algunos culos. En serio, mi Dios. Me dejaría patear el culo por ella cualquier día. Me dejaría hacer por ella mucho más que eso.

  
 - Ella no va a necesitar patearte el culo. - Bromeó Collins. - Debido a que Mulder te dispararía antes de que ella tenga la oportunidad.

   
Scully rodó los ojos mientras Mulder alzaba las cejas hacia ella.

  
Samuel Cole rió. - Lo que sea. Creo que tal vez debería invitarla a salir.

  
 - Tienes cero posibilidades. - Le dijo el agente Chan. - Mulder no te permitiría estar cerca de ella.

  
 - E incluso si Spooky lo hiciese, ella no saldría contigo de todos modos, Sam. - Añadió la agente Vaughn. - Todo el mundo sabe que son amantes.

  
Mulder y Scully desviaron las miradas, evitando mirarse a los ojos, sintiéndose un poco incómodos. El estómago de Scully se llenó de mariposas. Mulder se sintió una mierda, como si algo internamente se hundiera en él, ante la idea de que les asignaran el título de “amantes”.

  
 - Jo, esos son sólo chismes. - Dijo Cole, sonando un poco exasperado. - Scully no me parece que sea alguien que iría en contra de la política de confraternización. Además, todo el mundo sabe que Spooky es un “fucking stud” (maldito semental) y cómo se maneja. Se cogió a Stacey Palmer, y todos los chicos saben lo imposible que es ligar con ella. Y también tiene algo que ver, una historia con esa Natalie “no sé qué” que trabaja en el Bullpen.

  
Mulder rodó los ojos y sacudió la cabeza, sintiéndose cada vez más molesto. Scully suspiró.

  
 - De ninguna manera eso es cierto eso, Sam. - Dijo Josephine Vaughn.

  
 - Mulder y Scully tienen al A.D Skinner envuelto en sus manos. - Agregó Brewer. - Rompen la política del FBI todo el tiempo y nunca les pasa nada. Tal vez estás demasiado ocupado mirando la forma en que Scully camina por el pasillo, Sam, para notar que Mulder tiene la mano en su espalda casi todo el tiempo. ¿Y qué pasa con esa manera, casi pegados, que tienen al hablarse? Ellos podrían fácilmente tener conversaciones privadas sin necesitar que sus caras estén a sólo tres pulgadas de distancia.

  
Scully lanzó a Mulder una mirada de perplejidad. ¿Realmente caminaban y hablaban de esa manera en el trabajo? Mulder se encogió de hombros, riendo entre dientes.

  
 - Es cierto, Jo. - Dijo el agente Cole resueltamente, al parecer ignorando a su pareja. - Bueno, al menos lo que dije de esa tal Natalie es un hecho. Ambos fueron vistos la mañana después del banquete en Dunkin 'Donuts y Spooky aún llevaba puesto su traje de la noche anterior. Ellos están cogiendo. Y la palabra clave es “están”, ellos aún lo hacen.

  
Mulder se inclinó hacia atrás en su silla, lanzando una mirada de incredulidad hacia el techo. Scully se limitó a sacudir la cabeza.

  
 - Nop, de ninguna manera. - Habló con firmeza Vaughn. - La “Ice Queen” no toleraría eso. ¿Recuerdan lo que pasó con ella y con la ex de Spooky en el pasillo de arriba hace unos meses? Tuvieron una puta “cat fight” (pelea de gatas) por él.

  
Mulder la miró confundido, buscando su cara para saber si esto era cierto. El rostro de Scully se ruborizó, recordando su enfrentamiento con Diana después de que Mulder desapareciera del hospital. Sabía que había casi arrastrado a Diana dentro de una oficina vacía para enfrentarse con ella en privado. Y también sabía que lo que sucedió estaba muy lejos de la expresión: “puta cat fight”. Scully rodó los ojos.

  
 - ¿La agente Fowley? - Preguntó Collins. - Sabes, no creo que alguna vez encuentren a su asesino.

  
La sala quedó en silencio. Mulder y Scully se miraron el uno al otro.

  
 - Probablemente fue la “Ice Queen” quien lo hizo. - Se rió la agente Vaughn.

Scully cerró los ojos, colocando la mano sobre su cara y sacudiendo la cabeza. Mulder sintió como la ira comenzaba a quemarle las entrañas. El sonido de las puertas de la sala de conferencia abriéndose se escuchó nítidamente desde donde estaban.

  
 - ¿Qué pasa, pandilla? - Habló el agente Max Zukowski, que estaba en la mitad de los 30 y trabajaba en la UCV desde que se unió al FBI, hacía dos años.

  
 - La fiesta puede comenzar ahora que llegamos. - Añadió Lamar Carter, compañero de Zukowski, desde que se graduaron en la Academia juntos.

  
 - ¡Max, hey! ¡Hey LC! - Les dio la bienvenida Brewer. - Es bueno verlos, chicos. ¿Cómo va todo en el caso de New Hampshire?

  
 - Es jodidamente horrible. - Respondió Carter. - No hablemos de eso.

  
Mulder y Scully escucharon como los agentes Carter y Zukowski se acomodaban en sus sillas.

  
 - ¿De qué estaban hablando, chicos? - Preguntó Zukowski.

  
 - Del señor y la señora Spooky. - Respondió Sarah Brewer.

  
Scully rodó los ojos. Mulder sonrió, recordando la tarjeta de ubicación del banquete que todavía guardaba en su billetera.

  
 - ¡ohhh, siii! - Dijo Zukowski festejando. - Tengo la posibilidad de sentarme en una habitación junto a Dana Scully todo el día. Por supuesto, espero de corazón, que lleve puesta una de esas faldas tubo ajustada. Hablando de ella, me pareció verlos salir del ascensor mientras estábamos en el Bullpen con el agente Peterson. Me imaginé que ellos ya estarían aquí.

  
 - Ellos están, probablemente, “enroscados y atornillados” en un armario del pasillo. - Bromeó Vaughn.

  
Mulder y Scully suspiraron. Scully deseó que Dios los hubiese hecho esperar en el sótano hasta el último minuto, o que Mulder se hubiese resignado a entrar en la sala de conferencias, y esperar la junta allí con ellos. Por lo menos no habrían tenido que escuchar toda esa mierda.

  
 - ¿Quieres callarte, Jo? - Estalló Cole.

  
Josephine Vaughn se rió. - Sam aquí no cree que Mulder y Scully son una sola cosa.

  
 - ¿Una sola cosa? - Preguntó Zukowski. - Por supuesto que sí lo son, Sam. Todos saben eso. Lo son desde hace años.

  
 - Si se trata de un hecho tan conocido, ¿por qué Skinner no los separó aún? - Preguntó Cole. - ¿O la OPR? (Office of Professional Responsability. Oficina de Responsabilidad Profesional) Si llegaramos a decir que Sarah y yo estamos involucrados, seríamos reasignados inmediatamente. No lo estamos, por cierto. Sarah está felizmente casada ahora, como todo el mundo debe saber porque nunca deja de hablar sobre eso.

  
Sarah Brewer rió. - Cállate, Sam. Si te fueras de luna de miel a las Maldivas, no dejarías de hablar de eso tampoco.

  
 - El FBI no los separa debido a su éxito. - Explicó Collins. - Quiero decir, miren sus números, sus registros de detención. Tienen una de las tasas más altas y exitosas dentro del Bureau.

  
 - Claro, los X-Files son una broma por aquí y no hay manera de subir la escalera del sótano, pero Mulder y Scully tienen sus seguidores. - Añadió Carter. - Skinner, obviamente. Pero deberían escuchar la forma en que algunos de nuestros instructores de la Academia siguen y siguen hablando maravillas de ellos, sin parar, en Quántico.

  
 - Lo que sea, creo que voy a invitarla a salir. - Respondió Cole. - No hay ningún anillo de oro en su mano. Ella es un blanco legitimo, este es un juego limpio y está en su mejor momento sexual. Voy a ir a por ella.

  
 - Eres un hombre muerto. - Max Zukowski suspiró.

  
 - No tengo miedo de Spooky. - Respondió Cole.

  
 - Deberías tenerlo, si sabes lo que es bueno para ti. - Le dijo Michael Chan. - Hay gente mucho más poderosa dentro del FBI que lo tiene. ¿Por qué crees que mantienen a Mulder en el sótano?

  
Los ojos de Scully y Mulder se encontraron y mantuvieron la mirada fija en el otro.

  
La agente Vaughn se rió. - Uh, porque son una vergüenza para el Bureau.

  
 - No, agente Vaughn. - Le dijo Chan seriamente. - Porque le temen. Están asustados. Él es una amenaza.

  
 - ¿Una amenaza? - Vaughn se rió con incredulidad. - ¿Una amenaza para quién? Eso es ridículo.

  
 - No lo sé, exactamente. - Contestó Chan, bajando la voz. - Pero sé que cada mes, el Director recibe una carpeta azul que es básicamente un resumen de todo lo que Mulder hace en los X- Files y que la carpeta con los archivos está sellada como: “High Priority” (Máxima Prioridad).

  
 - ¡Michael! - Collins espetó a su compañero. - Creo que deberíamos pasar a otro tema.

  
El silencio llenó la habitación, y luego la agente Vaughn comenzó a preguntarle a Brewer acerca de las Maldivas mientras que los otros discutían los partidos de fútbol del día anterior.

  
Mulder se inclinó sobre la mesa, colocando la cabeza más cerca de Scully, y susurró: - Son días como los de hoy los que me hacen querer salir caminando de aquí y renunciar.

Ella le sonrió. - Entonces ¿por qué no?

  
 - ¿Crees que quiero hacerle a estas personas algún favor? - Mulder dijo inexpresivo, dándole una mirada en blanco.

  
Scully resopló, sacudiendo la cabeza.

  
 - Tal vez deberíamos ir a buscar uno de esos famosos armarios de la sala y ponernos a coger. Ellos ya piensan que hacemos ese tipo de cosas, de todos modos. Puedo asegurarte que eso haría mi día algo mejor, Scully.

  
Ella lo miró, arqueando una ceja, al oír las puertas dobles de la sala de conferencias abriéndose nuevamente y más agentes entrando. - Probablemente ya deberíamos ir allí. Esto va a empezar en unos pocos minutos.

  
Mulder gimió, y se puso de pie, recopilando los X-Files de la mesa. Se acercaron al orificio de apertura en la pared y observaron la sala de conferencias. Los agentes dentro estaban mirando hacia la parte delantera de la habitación, y no se dieron cuenta que Mulder y Scully ingresaban tranquilamente, en silencio, por detrás y tomaban asiento contra la pared del fondo. Mulder se sentó y acomodó los X-Files sobre la pequeña mesa circular entre ellos.

  
Walter Skinner entró en la habitación a través de las puertas dobles, junto con los Directivos Frances Martin de la Records Management Division (División de Gestión y Administración de Registros), Tiffany Pineo de la Finance Division (División de Finanzas), y Marianne Burnell de la Office of Integrity and Compliance (Oficina de Integridad y Cumplimiento). Mulder consideró que el hecho de que el AD Roberts no estuviese ahí era el único resquicio de esperanza del día.

  
Skinner se dirigió a la habitación. - Bueno, podemos empezar.

  
 - Uh, señor. - Habló el agente Clint Moore de la UCV. - Tenemos que esperar a los agentes Mulder y Scully, ¿no?

  
 - ¿Qué quiere decir? - Skinner lo miró fijamente, y luego asintió con la cabeza hacia el fondo de la sala. - Ya están aquí.

  
Todo el mundo giró de golpe para ver a Mulder y Scully sentados contra la pared del fondo, en las sillas estilo “square box” revestidas de tela negra, y los miraron con asombro.

  
 - ¿Cuándo entraron? - Les preguntó Collins, sentado en un escritorio al centro de la habitación con expresión de desconcierto en su rostro.

  
Mulder se encogió de hombros. Scully se cruzó de brazos y suspiró.

  
 - Eh, eso fue un poco “spooky”. - Murmuró Vaughn. - ¿No les parece?

  
Risas salpicadas se escucharon en toda la habitación, mientras Mulder y Scully se preparaban para un largo día de revisiones de casos por parejas y discusiones presupuestarias.

  
*****

Más tarde esa noche, Mulder y Scully estaban sentados en su sofá de la sala, Mulder viendo el partido de baloncesto de los Washington Wizards en la televisión, mientras que Scully estaba leyendo Muriel Spark es Los mejores años de Miss Brodie.

  
 - Dios, los Wizards apestan - suspiró Mulder con disgusto.

  
 - Entonces, ¿por qué te molestas en verlos? - Scully preguntó, sin levantar la vista.

  
Se dio la vuelta para mirarla. - Debido es basketball. Y debido a que los Knicks no están en juego.

  
 - Hmm. - Scully respondió, absorta en su libro.

  
Mulder miró la portada del libro, y luego sonrió. - Sabes, Scully, yo, eh, he oído a través de las paredes  del FBI que estás en tu mejor momento sexual.

  
Ella levantó la vista y lo miró fijamente, luchando contra una sonrisa. Luego sacudió la cabeza y volvió a su libro.

  
 - Y yo... yo no - suspiró.

  
Ella rodó los ojos.

  
 - Siempre me pareció cruel que mi punto sexual estuviera en su máximo, mientras yo era virgen. - él se quejó.

  
Scully se echó a reír.

  
Mulder la miró, riendo a carcajadas y limpiándose las lágrimas que se escapaban de las comisuras de sus ojos, sonriéndole. A él le encantaba cuando ella reía. Pronto sus risas cesaron y su respiración comenzó a volver a la normalidad.

  
 - Sabes, Mulder, todo depende en como bases tu pico sexual. Es cierto que a los 18 años, los hombres erecciones más rápidas y más firmes y están mejor equipados para múltiples... actuaciones debido a sus niveles de testosterona. Pero la mayoría de los jóvenes de 18 años no tienen idea de qué hacer con eso. Las experiencias sexuales más satisfactorias ocurren más tarde en la vida. También hay que añadir en variables como las hormonas, la genética, la calidad de la relación, y otros factores psicológicos, que son completamente diferentes para cada uno. Así que si tu basas tu pico sexual en la satisfacción, en lugar de rendimiento, entonces estoy seguro de que encontrarás que tu  pico llegó mucho después.

  
 - Sí, como en este momento. - dijo Mulder con total naturalidad, antes de volver su atención hacia el partido de basketball. - Supongo que eso es una buena noticia.

  
Ella lo miró y tuvo una sensación de calidez, mientras su corazón se hinchaba.

  
 - ¿Cómo es que llevas  todo un trimestre y sólo anotas ocho puntos, y permites que Charlotte anote 31? ¿Por qué estoy incluso viendo este desastre?

  
Scully volvió a su libro, sonriendo para sí misma mientras se ruborizaba.

 

CONTINUARA…

 


	45. "Espero por un milagro cada día."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scully intenta un nuevo procedimiento IVF. Mulder dona otra muestra, pero resulta que él no es tan “pro” como él dice ser. Scully recuerda algo incómodo y doloroso cuando Mulder planea algo para ellos.
> 
> Capítulo más largo que el anterior. Contiene Material sexualmente explícito.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soulsavers - "Just Try"
> 
> You came to me with open arms  
> To take away my fears  
> I took you in and you stayed a while  
> You live with me right here
> 
> You told me to believe in something  
> Something that’s true  
> Like the mountains and the deep blue oceans  
> So much bigger than you
> 
> He said, just try  
> Come on, just try  
> Lord, just try  
> Just try, just try
> 
> I offered you a place to stay  
> Somewhere to rest your head  
> Lord knows, I need you here  
> There was something you said
> 
> You’ll have to believe in something  
> Something bigger than you  
> Like the great wide open spaces  
> There’s religions too
> 
> You said, just try  
> Come on, just try  
> Lord, just try  
> Just try, just try
> 
> You gave me more than I deserve  
> You gave me peace  
> You gave me everything I love in this world  
> And now I have to sleep  
> Just let me sleep  
> I have to sleep

A las 22:45 horas del domingo 28 de noviembre, Mulder estaba tendido de espaldas en la cama de Scully, tratando de dormir, pero no dejaba de echarle rápidas miradas a su compañera acostada de lado, de espaldas a él. Sabía que estaba despierta. Ella había estado notablemente más tranquila todo el fin de semana, más de lo que lo había estado la noche del viernes, desde que él había regresado a su apartamento a última hora del sábado por la tarde, después de pasar el día en Alexandria, lavando ropa y pagando facturas. A pesar de que Scully había estado de buen ánimo, con un humor bastante agradable y había participado voluntariamente de la conversación cuando él quería discutir sobre trabajo o lo que estaba viendo en televisión, había algo raro detrás de sus ojos. Cada vez que él la miraba fijamente tratando de averiguar qué pasaba, podía decir, sin dudar, que le estaba ocultando algo.

La mayoría de las veces, Mulder, tenía que luchar contra el impulso de obligarla a hablar de lo que estaba en su mente, pero sabía que forzarla no lo llevaría a ninguna parte. Su silencio solamente sería reemplazado por ira y fastidio, y entonces se arrepentiría por haberla presionado para que se abriese y hablara. Mulder respetaba su privacidad, no permitiéndose entrometerse. Sabía que, si era realmente importante, o si ella realmente necesitaba su ayuda, con el tiempo se lo diría, fuera lo que fuera. Era optimista. Aunque la espera podía ser insoportable, sin embargo. Su intenso deseo de ayudar, con su prisa por resolver y solucionar lo antes posible todo, no era la forma de tratar las cosas de Scully. Ella se tomaba su tiempo para reflexionar, y procesar sus pensamientos y emociones, y si era afortunado lo dejaría entrar en lo que había estado meditando. A veces lo hacía, pero la mayoría de las veces no. Dejándolo con la intriga.

Scully era un misterio para él. Siempre lo había sido. Y Mulder estaba comenzando a pensar que tal vez esa era la gran razón por la que él se había mantenido distante durante tanto tiempo. A diferencia de los misterios contenidos en los X Files, de los fenómenos extraterrestres inexplicables y los sucesos paranormales en los que creía firmemente que llegaría a descubrir su verdad, Scully era un misterio que probablemente nunca sería capaz de resolver por completo. Ella siempre lo mantenía preguntándose acerca de lo que pasaba dentro de su cabeza. Eso siempre había sido un poco intimidante, pero desde que su amistad, su asociación había hecho esa transición hacia ese nuevo territorio se estaba volviendo cada vez más intrigante. Poco a poco iba abriendo su yo interior, mostrándole destellos, compartiendo historias de un pasado del que nunca había hablado antes, permitiéndole ver lados de su personalidad que estaban ocultos. Cuanto más sabía de ella, más quería saber. Pero sentía que no debía obligarla a abrirse más, tendría que ser paciente. Y eso estaba bien, porque no pensaba irse a ninguna parte.

 Él suspiró.

 - ¿Por qué no estás durmiendo, Mulder? - Scully preguntó con voz cansada.

 - Porque tú tampoco lo haces.

Scully suspiró. - Lo siento. Um... yo, eh… llamé al Dr. Parenti el sábado por la mañana.

Sus ojos se abrieron, y él rodó sobre su costado acercándose a Scully, pasando su brazo alrededor de ella, envolviéndola y tirando de su cuerpo, atrayéndola hacia él.

 - ¿Qué te dijo? - Le preguntó en voz baja al oído.

 - Que puedo comenzar ahora. - Respondió Scully. - Puede hacerme un espacio el lunes a primera hora si quiero ir a su oficina y empezar otro ciclo de IVF de inmediato. Dijo que cuanto antes, mejor.

Mulder sintió como su estómago daba volteretas. - Y... ¿qué le dijiste?

 - Le dije que sí. - Susurró después de vacilar un poco.

Sonrió al oído de Scully. - ¿De verdad? Eso es genial.

 - Sí.

Notó como ella fruncía las cejas. - Entonces, ¿qué te tiene mal?

Ella suspiró. - Es... me da miedo… Quiero hacerlo, pero... no sé…

 - Me asusta también. - Confesó Mulder. - Pero eso no significa que no vale la pena intentarlo. Si el Dr. Parenti piensa que tienes una oportunidad, entonces tal vez haya esperanza. Ten un poco de fe; cree. ¿Cómo sabrás si no lo intentas?

Scully sonrió y se dio la vuelta enfrentándose a su compañero, llevando su mano hasta acariciar suavemente su rostro. Él se inclinó y la besó, colocó su mano debajo de la camisa blanca del pijama de seda y suavemente comenzó a pasar sus dedos por el vientre de su compañera. Mulder rompió el beso y suspiró, sacando la mano.

 - Sólo un par de días más, Mulder. - Susurró Scully. - Voy a compensarte.

Él se rió entre dientes. - Voy a recordarte cada segundo eso que estás diciendo.

Scully bostezó. - Creo que ahora ya puedo dormir.

 - Bien. - Dijo, también bostezando. - Yo también. Buenas noches... “mi amante”.

 - ¡Oh, Dios mío, Mulder! - Scully se rió. - ¿Podrías dejar de molestar con eso? No hagas que vaya a buscar mi arma.

Él se rió. - Viniendo de ti, eso es una amenaza real.

Pronto sus risas se transformaron en suspiros satisfechos, y luego esos suspiros se convirtieron en una lenta, profunda respiración de sueño, sueño sin sueños.

 

*****

A las 5:00 de la mañana del lunes, Mulder y Scully se despertaron con la alarma del reloj.

 - Tú puedes volver a dormir, Mulder. - Susurró Scully. - Voy a darme una ducha y prepararme para estar en lo del Dr. Parenti a las 7:00. Te veré en la oficina. Debería estar allí a las 08:30 a más tardar.

Mulder le dirigió una mirada de perplejidad. - ¿Qué quieres decir? Voy contigo.

Scully miró fijamente. - Oh. E... está bien.

Ella entró al baño para empezar a prepararse. Se sentía emocionada y ansiosa, pero todavía sentía miedo. Deseó poder decidirse a disfrutar de una auténtica conversación con Mulder, poner todo sobre la mesa, y hablar claramente de sus necesidades, deseos, anhelos y aspiraciones en sus vidas. Tener un hijo era una decisión seria, no una para tomarse a la ligera. Un niño tendría necesidades singulares, y se preguntó si Mulder estaba preparado para eso. Pero, ahí iba de nuevo, ella no le había hablado, ni le había pedido en realidad ser un “padre” para su hijo, ni él había pronunciado algún deseo de serlo. Tal vez tenía miedo de saber, de averiguar y que el miedo la mantuviese en silencio.

Después de 25 minutos deliberando en la ducha, salió y se secó, antes de lanzar su bata sobre ella. Asomó la cabeza por la puerta del dormitorio. - La ducha está libre.

Mulder se levantó de la cama y se dirigió al cuarto de baño, se quitó los boxer grises y entró a la ducha. Después de unos cinco minutos, él gimió y le gritó. - ¿Tenías que usar toda el agua caliente, Scully?

Scully, de pie junto al fregadero, usaba el secador de pelo así que no lo escuchó.

Una vez vestidos, Scully con un traje de pantalón negro y camisa blanca y Mulder con la ropa casual que llevaba el día anterior, salieron en coche, llegando unos 30 minutos después a la oficina del Dr. Parenti en College Park, Maryland, justo antes de las 07:00. Después de sólo unos pocos minutos en la sala de espera, fueron conducidos a la oficina de Parenti y se sentaron en las sillas beige frente a su escritorio. Después de un minuto o dos, Parenti se unió a ellos.

 - Es bueno verte de nuevo. - Dijo Parenti, sacudiendo sus manos, y luego sentándose. - Bueno, bueno, si todavía estás a bordo quiero empezar de inmediato.

Los nudos en el estómago de Scully se apretaron aún más por la ansiedad, pero asintió. - Sí.

Parenti sonrió. - Excelente. A partir de hoy voy a empezar contigo un tratamiento diario de estrógenos, junto a una dosis inyectable de progesterona para fortalecer tu revestimiento uterino. Esta vez vamos a hacer un tratamiento de 12 días en lugar de 10. Puedo establecer una cita para ti con Lifecare Medical Associates en Washington D.C para que hagas algunos análisis de sangre el día de hoy, sólo para que podamos probar otros niveles hormonales. Estoy seguro de que están bien, pero no está de más comprobar.

Scully asintió.

 - Este viernes… - Parenti continuó, mirando a Mulder. - Sería el 3 de diciembre, deberá venir tu pareja a depositar una muestra de esperma.

Él asintió con la cabeza. - Yeah, está bien.

 - Oh, y recuerda, sin eyacular durante al menos tres días antes.

Mulder lo miró fijamente, recordando las instrucciones que Parenti le había dado la primera vez. Suspiró. - Lo recuerdo.

Scully disparó a Mulder una breve mirada de soslayo, seguía sintiendo su estómago lleno de nudos. El sexo quedaba fuera de discusión, probablemente por el resto de la semana, o por lo menos hasta la noche del viernes, y ya hacía casi una semana desde la última vez que lo habían tenido. De repente se dio cuenta que este proceso nada tenía que ver al de la primera vez, donde pasaron las etapas iniciales separados. Había tantos otros factores en los que pensar ahora, como los diferentes efectos que la IVF tendría en la intimidad de su asociación, que ni siquiera habían sido considerados antes.

 - Luego el quinto día, te realizaré la inseminación con el esperma más fuerte y saludable que obtengamos de la muestra. - Continuó el Dr. Parenti, antes de mirar a Scully. - Creo que me gustaría probar con la transferencia de blastocistos esta vez.

 - ¿Qué es eso? - Preguntó Mulder.

Parenti asintió, dándole una pequeña sonrisa. - Dentro de las 24 horas después de la fecundación o fertilización, los embriones comienzan a escindir, o sea, a dividirse en dos o más partes. A partir de 2 células a 4 células. Luego, en las siguientes 24 horas, los embriones se dividirán en 8 células y así sucesivamente. Cuando los embriones alcanzan de 32 a 64 células se convierten en blastocitos. En esta etapa de desarrollo diferentes partes del embrión son visibles por primera vez. Hay una delgada capa de células que rodea una cavidad llena de líquido, y un pequeño grupo de células llamada: “masa celular interna” que finalmente con el tiempo se convertirá en el propio feto. En los primeros días de la fecundación, es difícil determinar qué embriones tienen la mejor oportunidad de resultar en un embarazo. Dado que muchos embriones son incapaces de desarrollar a blastocistos la capacidad de cultivar embriones de unos pocos días hasta que llegan a la etapa de blastocisto puede hacer la tarea mucho más fácil.

Mulder asintió con comprensión.

 - Ahora, la última vez nosotros realizamos la transferencia de embriones el cuarto día de la fecundación… - Continuó Parenti. - Pero… creo que me gustaría cultivar los embriones más tiempo para ver si algunos se desarrollan en blastocistos saludables. Si tenemos al menos un embrión sano en el sexto día, vamos a realizar la transferencia de blastocistos el 10 de diciembre. - Luego miró hacia abajo, a su calendario de escritorio. - Después de eso... puedo programar para que vengas el 22 de diciembre para que podamos hacer una prueba de embarazo.

Scully sólo pudo asentir. Sentía demasiadas emociones a la vez, y era difícil de procesar la tormenta de miedo, ansiedad, emoción y esperanza que asolaba dentro de su mente.

*****

A última hora de la tarde del viernes 3 de diciembre, Mulder y Scully condujeron desde la sede del FBI a la oficina del Dr. Parenti.

 - Todavía no entiendo por qué tenía que venir contigo, Mulder. - Scully suspiró, al entrar en la sala de espera. - Preferiría, lejos, por mucho, haber ido a casa.

Él sonrió. - Te lo dije, es una sorpresa.

Ella lo miró fijamente. - Sabes que odio las sorpresas.

 - Síp, lo sé. - Respondió, sin dejar de sonreír.

Mulder miró el reloj en la pared. Las 17:52, se acercó a la recepcionista. - Hola, uh, estoy aquí para depositar una muestra de esperma.

Una mujer de poco más de 50 años, con cabello entrecano rubio, levantó la vista de la pantalla de su computador, dándole una cálida sonrisa. - Hola de nuevo. “Sure thing” (Apuesta segura). ¿Nombre?

 - Fox Mulder.

Ella clickeó el mouse un par de veces, mirando el monitor. - Está bien, estás justo aquí. - Se levantó del escritorio y se dirigió a un armario en la pared opuesta, sacando un recipiente estéril de plástico, y regresó. - Aquí tienes. Ahora, nuestras disculpas, pero todas las salas de… exámen están ocupadas en estos momentos con pacientes. ¿Te importaría usar un baño?

Mulder parpadeó. - Uh, no creo que eso sea un problema.

 - Bueno. Lo siento de nuevo por lo de las salas. Los viernes son siempre “agitados” por aquí.

Él le dio una pequeña sonrisa. - Está bien.

La recepcionista acompañó a Mulder hasta un baño unisex en el pasillo, fuera de la sala de espera, y se fue de nuevo a su escritorio. Él entró al cuarto de baño, apoyó el recipiente en el fregadero, y se quedó mirándolo.

Scully se sentó en la sala de espera, y suspiró. ¿Por qué estaba tardando tanto tiempo, Mulder? Miró su reloj; 18:13. De repente su teléfono celular comenzó a sonar.

 - Scully.

 - Soy yo.

Dejó escapar una risa entrecortada. - ¿Qué estás haciendo, Mulder?

 - Absolutamente ni una maldita cosa. - Se quejó.

Scully suspiró. - ¿Qué está mal?

 - Bueno, eh, estoy teniendo algunos problemas. ¿Puedes, uh, venir?

Ella se quedó sin habla.

 - ¿Hola? Scully?

 - Si, estoy aquí. Pensé que eras un profesional, Mulder.

Él suspiró. - Me metieron en un cuarto de baño, y no hay, uh, artículos aquí para obtener ayuda.

Ella rodó los ojos. - ¿Qué hay de esa memoria fotográfica tuya?

 - No está funcionando. ¿Podrías venir aquí? ¡¿Por favor?!

Scully soltó una risa entrecortada de incredulidad en el teléfono, antes de colgar. La idea le resultaba tan ridícula. Ella y Mulder, en un cuarto de baño, en el consultorio de un médico. Se rió nerviosamente, sacudiendo la cabeza. Oh, bien. Se levantó de su silla y caminó por el pasillo, mirando hacia arriba y hacia abajo, preguntándose dónde estaba Mulder. Entonces vio una puerta abierta a su izquierda y Mulder parado allí con el ceño fruncido, mirándola entre avergonzado y ansioso. Obviamente, él no creía que eso era muy divertido.

Cuando Scully entró al cuarto de baño, cerrando y trabando la puerta detrás de ella, tuvo la poderosa sensación de que ya había estado en una situación similar antes. No supo explicarse inmediatamente cómo podía ser eso posible, pero de repente vívidos recuerdos de la escuela de medicina, de habitaciones cerradas en el Hospital Johns Hopkins en Baltimore, se apresuraron en su mente y tuvo que reprimirlos rápidamente antes de que el sentimiento de culpa pudiese florecerle en la boca del estómago. Miró alrededor del cuarto de baño rancio, con el inodoro y el fregadero blanco y no mucho más.

Scully le sonrió. - Me sorprende que no pudieses entrar en clima aquí, Mulder.

Él suspiró, dándole una mirada en blanco.

Ella se movió hacia él, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, y lo miró fijo. - Para que lo sepas, no voy a darte una mamada al lado de un inodoro.

Mulder se rió.

Se sintió aliviada cuando notó que la ansiedad se borraba de su rostro, lo contempló por unos segundos. - Bésame.

Mulder la miró a los ojos, contemplándola, levantó las manos para sostener su cuello, su pulgar acariciándole los lados de la cara. Inclinó la cabeza para capturar sus labios con los suyos, besándola lentamente. Scully apreció su ternura, pero quería salir de ese cuarto de baño tan pronto como fuera posible. Lo besó profundamente, sus manos fueron a los pantalones del traje de Mulder. El cinturón ya estaba desabrochado, el botón también, con una mano le bajó la cremallera mientras la otra alcanzaba el interior de sus boxer, los pantalones cayeron a los tobillos de su compañero.

Scully acarició su sexo hasta que se endureció en su mano, Mulder gimió en su boca. Retiró la mano después de liberar su erección de sus boxer. - Hazlo tu.

Él la miró fijamente, respirando con dificultad. - ¡¿Qué?!

 - Quiero que tú lo hagas. - Le dijo, su voz estaba casi ronroneando.

Mulder devoró una vez más los labios de Scully mientras comenzaba a acariciar su sexo duro, ella acercó la mano izquierda al recipiente que estaba sobre el fregadero, apoyándola cerca. Scully gimió en su boca devolviéndole el beso con la misma pasión, y él rompió el beso para poder respirar. Apoyó su frente contra la de su compañera, jadeando, mientras mantenía su pene apretado, acariciándolo cada vez más rápido.

 - Scullyyyy... - Gimió.

 - Quiero verte acabar, Mulder. - Susurró.

Un sonido bajo y desesperado escapó de su garganta, y él la tomó de la cintura con el brazo izquierdo para mantener el equilibrio mientras su mano bombeaba cada vez a más velocidad a lo largo de su eje hinchado.

 - Mierda, Scully... ¡Aaaaahh! ¡Carajo! - Mulder jadeó, sintiendo el aumento de presión.

Ella se aseguró de tener un control firme del recipiente para la muestra, lo tomó con la mano izquierda, agradeciendo que Mulder ya hubiese retirado la tapa antes de que ella llegara, le pasó la mano derecha por el pelo, acariciándolo, susurrando su nombre al oído y diciéndole: “Acaba”; “Déjame verte hacerlo”. Las piernas de Mulder se cerraron y Scully acercó el envase a su erección, inclinándolo hacia la cabeza llena de sangre. Luego él se sacudió y dejó escapar un gemido gutural, mientras su mano acariciaba su sexo frenéticamente hasta el orgasmo, su semilla derramándose en el envase de plástico. Mulder se quedó allí, jadeando con fuerza, aferrado a su cintura y apoyando su frente contra la de Scully mientras su cuerpo sufría los últimos espasmos del orgasmo.

Bajó la vista hacia el envase en su mano, mientras ella se inclinaba para colocarlo de nuevo en el fregadero, y notó que una gota de su eyaculación la había salpicado en el pulgar. Mulder tomó la caja de pañuelos del lavabo, pero sus ojos inmediatamente se abrieron en estado de shock cuando ella lo miró fijamente, lamiendo su dedo pulgar.

 - Scullyyyyy… - Mulder gimió ahogado.

 - Te dije que iba a compensarte. - Susurró, guiñándole un ojo.

 - Vas a arruinar mi sorpresa.

Scully le dio una mirada de perplejidad. - ¿Qué significa eso?

 - Quiere decir que ahora estoy tentado a saltarme las preliminares y sólo hacerlo a mi manera contigo, tan pronto como sea posible. - Sonrió, tirando hacia arriba sus boxer.

 - ¿Hay preliminares? Mulder, no necesito ser seducida. Soy algo seguro.

Él se rió. - No tiene nada que ver con la seducción.

 - Hmm, bueno, voy a la sala de espera. - Dijo Scully, antes de salir del cuarto de baño mientras Mulder se subía la cremallera de sus pantalones.

*****

Una vez que Mulder y Scully partieron la oficina del Dr. Parenti sobre la Oakhurst Avenue en College Park, les tomó unos rápidos cinco minutos en coche llegar al College Park Marriott Hotel and Conference Center en la University Boulevard East. Después de estacionar el auto, Mulder se volvió y le sonrió a Scully.

 - Mulder, ¿qué estamos haciendo aquí? - Preguntó Scully, frunciendo los labios. ¿Por qué este lugar? ¿De todos los lugares?

No lo podía creer.

Él se aclaró la garganta. - Bueno, Scully, creo que dijiste que me ibas a recompensar.

Ella lo miró fijamente. - Sí, yo dije eso.

Mulder sonrió. - Bueno, esta es la manera en la que vas a empezar a hacerlo.

A continuación, se bajó del coche, caminó hacia el lado de Scully, y abrió la puerta para ella. Su compañera lo miró con recelo cuando salió, y se paró al lado de la puerta del coche sin dejar de mirarlo tratando de adivinar cuál era su juego. Mulder le tendió la mano. Scully se cruzó de brazos y lo miró fijamente.

 - Scully, vas a tener que tomarme de la mano mientras caminamos por el edificio.

Ella arqueó una ceja. - Estamos en público, Mulder.

Él le sonrió. - La oficina de Parenti era pública.

 - Estábamos en una habitación cerrada con llave donde nadie podía vernos. La gente nos verá aquí, Mulder.

 - Estoy dispuesto a correr ese riesgo. - Respondió. - Scully, es sólo por esta noche. “Humor mí” (sígueme la corriente).

Scully suspiró, e insertó su pequeña mano derecha en la mucho más grande mano de Mulder. Mientras caminaban por el estacionamiento, trataba de hacer retroceder los sentimientos cálidos y difusos que se estaban inflamando repentinamente en la boca del estómago mientras Mulder sostenía su mano en la suya. Eran las cosas sentimentales tontas como éstas, la que la harían enamorarse de él más de lo que ya estaba. Ella se negó a mirarlo, sabiendo que él seguramente tendría una sonrisa soppy (sentimentaloide) en su rostro.

Cuando llegaron al vestíbulo del hotel, Scully intentó apartar la mano, pero Mulder se la tomó con más fuerza. - Nop.

Ella suspiró.

Mulder siguió las indicaciones hacia el centro de conferencias a través del lobby hasta que se encontraron con unas puertas francesas dobles y un cartel que anunciaba: “The Garden”.

Los recuerdos comenzaron a inundar el cerebro de Scully. - Mulder, ¿por qué estamos aquí?

Él se rió entre dientes. - ¿Qué quieres decir? Estamos aquí para cenar.

 - Yeah, pero ¿por qué este lugar?

 - Porque recuerdo que dijiste que amabas el cangrejo azul a la Maryland, y este restaurante fue sumamente recomendado por Chuck.

Scully lo miró fijamente. - No tengo memoria reciente de haber hablado sobre el cangrejo azul.

Mulder le sonrió. - No fue algo reciente. Fue cuando estábamos trabajando en ese caso en Braddock Heights, Maryland y en la ciudad realmente no encontramos ningún restaurante decente.

 - Braddock Heights - Scully repitió pensativamente. - Mulder, eso fue hace años.

Él la miró fijamente. - Sip. Mayo de 1996. ¿Cuál es tu punto?

 - ¿Cómo es posible recordar que hablé sobre eso?

Mulder le dirigió una mirada de sorpresa. - Recuerdo todo lo que dices.

Luego abrió una de las puertas francesas para Scully, y ella caminó a través. Un recuerdo doloroso estaba pujando en su mente, y ella estaba tratando desesperadamente de suprimirlo. Mulder se acercó a la anfitriona, mientras Scully recorría con la mirada el restaurante. Vio a los clientes sentados en las familiares sillas estilo “Queen Anne”, se detuvo en las mesas de manteles blancos, con pequeñas lámparas de aceite y cargadores de latón. En una pared reconoció las obras chinas y balinesas, y notó la barra que llenaba un rincón de la habitación. Las puertas situadas en el lado opuesto de la habitación conducían al jardín asiático, con mesas donde uno podía sentarse y comer cuando había un clima agradable. Scully recordó comer ahí, en ese jardín, varias veces en el transcurso de un verano, y luego a toda prisa trató de alejar esos recuerdos y ponerlos a distancia.

 - Nuestra mesa no estará lista por unos 10 minutos, pero podemos esperar en el bar. - Le dijo Mulder, volviéndose hacia ella.

 - Ok.

Después de colgar sus abrigos, Mulder puso su mano sobre la espalda baja de Scully mientras se dirigían a la barra, algo en Scully estaba creciendo intensamente, volviéndose algo plenamente consciente desde que aquellos agentes chismosos involuntariamente le hicieron prestar atención. Recién ahora notó que Mulder repetía ese gesto muy seguido, y que en realidad había estado haciéndolo desde hacía años, y se preguntó por qué en realidad nunca pensó demasiado en ello, ni por qué no le había llamado la atención ese gesto antes. Una vez que llegaron al bar, y se sentaron en los taburetes, Mulder se quedó mirando la rodilla expuesta de Scully mientras cruzaba las piernas, y sin dudarlo, puso su mano allí. Scully lo miró fijamente, en forma dura, arqueando la ceja, hasta que él la quitó, alzando sus manos en señal de rendición. El escenario actual se parecía terriblemente a una cita romántica para ella, y su sirena de alarma de auto-preservación comenzó a sonar en algún lugar de su mente.

 - ¿Qué quieres beber? - Mulder le preguntó, cuando el camarero se acercó.

Scully torció la boca, decidiendo. - Bueno, no puedo tomar alcohol en estos momentos. Pero eh... quiero algo dulce. - Sintió que su cara enrojecía un poco. Sabía lo que quería, pero sentía que su deseo la haría sonar como una niña pequeña. Oh bien. - Voy a tomar un Shirley Temple.

El camarero asintió y giró hacia Mulder, quien le estaba sonriendo a Scully, él ordenó. - Uh, voy a tomar una Coca.

 - Mulder, no tienes que abstenerte de tomar alcohol simplemente porque yo no puedo hacerlo.

 - No tengo ganas de beber alcohol, Scully. - Dijo, encogiéndose de hombros.

Después de que el camarero trajera sus bebidas, Scully miró a su compañero. - Así que… eh, en serio, Mulder. ¿Qué cosa en el mundo te hizo recordar de repente que había mencionado que me gustaba el cangrejo azul a la Maryland en la primavera de 1996?

Él le sonrió. - No dijiste que te gustaba. Dijiste que lo amabas. Y yo no “de repente recuerdo”, Scully. Esa es sólo una de las cosas que sé, de todas las cosas que dijiste todos estos años, y que están firmemente guardadas dentro de mi cerebro. Recuerdo todo lo que dijiste desde nuestro primer caso. Puedo recordar conversaciones enteras. De hecho, yo, eh... - Mulder se rió.

Scully pudo ver como su rostro se volvía ligeramente rojo. - ¿Qué?

 - Bueno, cuando solía pasar mis solitarias noches en el sofá… - Respondió Mulder. - Solía repasar y repetir nuestras conversaciones en mi cabeza hasta que me quedaba dormido.

 - ¿En serio? - Dijo Scully, sonriéndole cariñosamente a pesar de sí misma.

Mulder asintió, mirándola fijamente. - Síp.

Pocos minutos después, los llevaron a su mesa en una esquina tranquila, con una pintura de un paisaje chino sobre sus cabezas ordenaron la cena, sus aperitivos llegaron, la ensalada de pan plano con un mix de hojas baby y vinagreta balsámica de Scully y los camarones a la parrilla de Mulder.

 - Supongo que estuviste aquí un montón de veces antes. - Comentó Mulder.

Sus ojos volaron a los suyos, sintió su estómago anudarse. - ¿Qué te hace suponer eso?

 - Debido a que es en la misma calle del campus de la Universidad de Maryland. Debes haber venido aquí cuando cursabas, ¿no?

Scully suspiró, los nudos en el estómago se aflojaron ligeramente. - No, esto no estaba aquí cuando cursaba en la universidad. No abrió hasta que estuve en la escuela de medicina.

 - Entonces, ¿estuviste aquí antes? - Preguntó Mulder, apuñalando a un camarón con el tenedor.

 - Sí. - Asintió. - Unas pocas veces. Pero de eso hace hace muchos años.

Scully quería desesperadamente cambiar de tema, y por eso le preguntó sobre lo que Chuck Burks estaba haciendo últimamente. La conversación sobre Chuck los mantuvo ocupados hasta la llegada de sus platos, el camarero colocó los pasteles de cangrejo al estilo Maryland frente a Scully y el filete de lomo de res frente a Mulder. Scully disfrutó el resto de su cena con alivio y comodidad, los nudos en el estómago parecían haberse disipado.

*****

Al regresar al vestíbulo del hotel una vez que habían terminado su cena, Mulder le dijo a Scully que lo esperara allí mientras él iba al coche para buscar algo. Ella se preguntó qué era lo que le pasaba ahora. Para su consternación, regresó con sus bolsas de noche del maletero.

Scully se resistió a la idea quejándose. - Mulder, ¿nos vamos a quedar en el hotel?

\- Yeah. - Respondió, moviendo las cejas. - Es una agradable sorpresa, ¿no te parece?

Los nudos en el estómago de Scully se volvieron más ajustados apretándose cada vez con más fuerza, y su “fight-or-flight” (instinto de pelear o huir) comenzó a sonar. - Mulder, no podemos quedarnos aquí.

Él la miró, confundido. - ¿Por qué no?

¿Qué iba a decir? - Um... Mulder, estamos en el área de D.C. Alguien nos podría reconocer.

Él asintió con la cabeza, guiñando un ojo. - Es por eso que vamos a ir a la suite por separado.

 - ¿Suite? - Preguntó Scully con incredulidad.

Mulder sonrió. - Síp, hice las reservaciones. Me invitaste a una suite en Chicago. Sólo estoy devolviéndote el favor, Scully.

Ella suspiró. ¿Cómo iba a alojarse en ese hotel? No podía hacerlo. Pero sabía que la única manera en que sería capaz de persuadir a Mulder de olvidar su plan de acción era con la verdad. Entonces sus únicas opciones eran… o bien confesarle que este Marriott Hotel había sido una figura clave en la relación adúltera que una vez había tenido o, finalmente, pasar la noche aquí con él. Rápidamente eligió la segunda opción.

Mulder permitió que Scully vaya primero a la habitación. Ella caminó a través de la sala hacia el dormitorio, que estaba separado por un muro de privacidad. Después de acomodar su bolsa de viaje en la cama, y reunir sus objetos personales, se dio una ducha rápida, asegurándose de no mojarse el pelo.

Al salir del cuarto de baño, envuelta en una toalla, vio a Mulder usando sólo una camiseta blanca y unos boxer azul marino con la marca escrita en la cintura, sentado al borde de la cama a oscuras, mirándose las manos entrelazadas. La luz se filtraba desde la sala. Mulder levantó la vista y la miró fijamente, suspirando. No habían tenido relaciones sexuales desde el martes pasado, hacía ya 10 días. Scully se sentía como si hubiera sido mucho más que eso. Se acercó a Mulder parándose frente a él, pasándole la mano suavemente por el pelo. Él la miró a la cara, levantando sus manos y tirando de la toalla para liberar su cuerpo. Sus manos fueron rápidamente a su cintura, mientras paseaba sus ojos sobre el cuerpo menudo de su compañera.

 - Scully... - Respiró suspirando, frotando con las manos arriba y abajo de sus lados antes de llevar con delicadeza sus palmas al frente, para apretar sus pechos suaves, perfectamente redondos.

Nunca podría sobreponerse a la forma en la que él pronunció su nombre, de esa manera tan especial, con más asombro y reverencia en su tono de voz del que había utilizado alguna vez para las cosas más increíbles e impresionantes que habían presenciado en los últimos años trabajando juntos.

Mulder tiró de Scully para acercarla a él, pasando sus manos a lo largo de su espalda firme, bajando hasta su trasero, e inclinó la cabeza hacia abajo para tomar un pezón rosa en su boca, acariciándolo en círculos con la lengua. Ella cerró los ojos suspirando. Los dientes rozaron su pezón, royendo sin pausa y cuando lo mordió suavemente, Scully jadeó, sus manos se movieron desde los hombros de Mulder a los lados de su cara y hasta su pelo, aferrándolo apasionadamente entre los dedos. Él comenzó a succionar con avidez, en forma ansiosa su pezón duro, antes de pasar al otro pecho para darle la misma atención.

Scully sintió una oleada de excitación ardiendo en su centro, su clítoris tensándose y el deseo húmedo fluyendo desde dentro de su cuerpo, logrando que ella comenzara a retorcerse y gemir. La mano derecha de Mulder se movió a lo largo de sus caderas, pasando por su trasero, bajando hasta sus muslos y acariciando entre ellos. Ella se movió al abrir las piernas, Mulder gruñió de satisfacción contra su pecho.

Mulder gimió cuando su mano encontró la humedad de Scully, sus dedos hundiéndose en sus pliegues, recolectando sus jugos, llevándolos hacia delante para rodear su clítoris hinchado. Ella gimió, moviendo sus manos desde el pelo de su compañero hasta aferrarse a sus hombros. Él deslizó sus dedos índice y medio hasta su entrada, empujando dentro de ella, en forma dura hasta los nudillos.

Scully gritó, los dedos clavándose en los hombros de Mulder todavía cubiertos por la camiseta blanca, cuando las sacudidas de placer ondearon desde su centro hasta su cerebro. Él retiró sus dedos lentamente, mientras tomaba su otro pezón en su boca y lo mordisqueaba, pasando sus dientes contra él, y luego metió de nuevo los dedos dentro de ella, de golpe, más duro, mientras mordía el pezón con fuerza.

 - ¡Oh, Dios mío! - Scully gritó de nuevo mientras sus ojos se cerraban de golpe, y presionaba su centro contra la mano de Mulder mientras él comenzaba a rodear su clítoris con el pulgar sumándolo a las feroces estocadas de sus dedos. Las caderas de Scully se balanceaban contra su mano mientras la boca de Mulder se movía desde sus pechos a los hombros, recorría el tórax, regresaba a sus pezones subiendo hasta el cuello, besando, lamiendo y golpeando su lengua contra la piel de ella.

La dedicación, el trabajo de sus dedos curvados contra el punto sensible dentro de su pared frontal y el pulgar presionando sobre su clítoris, dibujando pequeños círculos, pronto causó que su cuerpo se pusiese rígido y ella sintió esa deliciosa tensión aumentando, trasladándola hacia otro nivel, hacia un “plateau” (periodo de tiempo en que una persona se mantiene muy muy excitada sexualmente, con o sin orgasmos. La intensidad puede ser variable.).

 - Muldeeer... voy a... Voy a… - Scully jadeó.

 - Sí. - Mulder aspiró contra su cuello, incrementando el ritmo de sus dedos.

La cabeza de Scully cayó hacia atrás y se aferró a sus hombros aún con más fuerza, gimiendo. - ¡Ooooh, ahí estaaaá!

Su tensión estalló, sus músculos apretando con fuerza alrededor de sus dedos, y acabó, sus gemidos pesados llenaron la habitación. Mulder la sostuvo contra él mientras las olas de placer iban disminuyendo, su cuerpo dejaba de sacudirse y sus nervios sensibilizados comenzaban a recuperarse. Scully inclinó la cabeza para besarlo apasionadamente en la boca, y él comenzó a ponerse de pie. Rompió el beso para quitarse rápidamente la camiseta, arrojándola al suelo antes de sacarse los boxer.

\- ¿Cómo lo quieres, Mulder? - Susurró, sintiendo su firme erección presionando su estómago con insistencia.

Él respiraba con dificultad. - ¿Cómo quiero qué cosa, Scully?

Ella sacudió la cabeza, sonriéndole. - Estoy aquí para complacerte, para gratificarte ¿recuerdas?

Mulder estiró su brazo para abrir la cama y luego tomó a Scully, acostándola sobre el colchón y ella se arrastró hacia atrás para apoyar la cabeza sobre una almohada. Él se subió a la cama moviéndose hacia su compañera, ella vio su expresión hambrienta sus ojos oscuros, y pensó que se parecía a un gran animal a punto de devorarla. Los ojos de Scully se abrieron y pasó saliva, sintiendo como su clítoris comenzaba a latir de nuevo.

 - Dime cómo quieres hacerlo, Mulder. - Susurró.

 - Arriba. - Mulder jadeó, moviéndose hasta quedar sobre ella. - Entre tus piernas.

Scully abrió las piernas, doblando las rodillas mientras la cadera de Mulder se asentaba entre ellas sosteniéndose a sí mismo por los codos. Luego llevó una mano hacia abajo entre ellos para esparcir su húmedad, y su sexo duro embistió contra su entrada. Ella gimió y retrocedió, posponiendo su ingreso, anhelando sentirlo en su interior.

 - Scullyyy. - Mulder susurró, su voz de nuevo llena de asombro y reverencia.

Se metió lentamente dentro de su apretado sexo. Los músculos de Scully se contrajeron alrededor de él, desesperada por su grosor, logrando que Mulder gimiera. Ella amaba ese sonido, y apretó sus músculos alrededor de él otra vez. Su compañero la miró a la cara.

 - Oh, Scully. - Susurró de nuevo, presionando su frente contra la de ella.

A continuación, comenzó a empujar a un ritmo fuerte y constante y ella comenzó a gemir con fuerza. Con cada embestida, Scully podía sentir su gruesa base frotándose contra sus resbaladizos pliegues, sus bolas tensas golpeando su ano creando un agradable cosquilleo, la hinchada cabeza de su sexo golpeando contra las paredes internas, su hueso pélvico friccionando contra su clítoris.

Scully comenzó a rotar sus caderas para enfrentarse con las estocadas de Mulder, y pronto sintió otro orgasmo agitándose a través de su cuerpo, la espalda arqueada y sus caderas corcoveando contra él. Mulder oyó como sus gemidos se convertían en fuertes gritos y los gritos sonaban muy parecido a su nombre. Comenzó a penetrarla con creciente urgencia, los músculos estrechos de su sexo húmedo animándolo al éxtasis.

Salvajemente, con cierta violencia el lenguaje explícito cayó de su boca cuando la chispa de placer que procedía de sus testículos contrayendo su ingle en forma dura se convirtió en un maremoto. Scully, cuando su propio orgasmo fue amainando poco a poco, pudo observar como el rostro de Mulder se contraía cuando el placer se apoderaba de él, sus caracteristicos gemidos guturales escaparon de su garganta con fuerza, y él acababa, llenando su vientre con su semilla.

Mientras yacía de lado, frente a Mulder, Scully se preguntó si alguna vez sería capaz de abrirse sobre su pasado. Él era tan... bueno. Claro, tenía un don especial para romper las normas y se negaba a “go by the book” (actuar según las reglas) la mayor parte del tiempo. Pero había una razón para ello. No siempre había sido así. Hubo un momento en que él era el boy scout perfecto, indefectiblemente obedecía las órdenes de sus superiores y siempre actuaba según las reglas. Hasta que, a su juicio, esto le costó a un agente, a su compañero la vida. Él sabía lo que debía hacer, el curso de acción que debía tomar, pero lo que pensaba no era lo que decían las reglas. Siguió las reglas, y el agente murió. Scully sabía que eso lo obsesionaba.

Desde entonces él permitió que su propia conciencia sea su guía, aún si eso significaba no seguir las reglas, porque creía que su propio sentido innato del bien y el mal era superior, y en muchos aspectos realmente lo era. Sabiendo lo que sabía de Mulder, su bondad, su familia y sus temores sobre su verdadero progenitor, ¿cómo podría decirle que había tenido un romance con un hombre casado? ¿Qué pensaría de ella? ¿No estaría avergonzado de sus acciones? Scully sabía que ella sí lo estaba.

Mulder la observó mientras se quedaba dormida preguntándose por qué se veía presa del pánico al llegar al hotel, cuando estaban fuera del restaurante, y cuando le había dicho que se quedarían. Había observado su rostro durante toda la noche, y sabía que le estaba ocultando cosas. Sólo podía tener la esperanza de que un día esas cosas dejasen de ser algo que Scully debía esconderle. Pero por ahora estaba perfectamente contento de pasar el fin de semana encerrados en una habitación de hotel, rezando por un milagro, a sabiendas de que el FBI y su stréss, así como la ansiedad por el tratamiento de la IVF los esperaban el lunes por la mañana.

CONTINUARÁ…

 


	46. “Es obvio BJ y Tillman están teniendo una aventura”… “¿Cómo lo sabes?”... “Una mujer percibe esas cosas”.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scully obliga a Mulder a dejar el hotel antes de lo planeado. Otro Flashback.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lana Del Rey – “Cola (Pussy)”
> 
> My pussy tastes like Pepsi-Cola  
> My eyes are wide like cherry pies  
> I gots a taste for men who're older  
> It's always been, so it's no surprise
> 
> Ah, he's in the sky with diamonds and he's making me crazy  
> All he wants to do is party with his pretty baby
> 
> Come on, baby, let's ride  
> We can escape to the great sunshine  
> I know your wife, and she wouldn't mind  
> We made it out to the other side  
> Come on, come on  
> Come on, come on  
> Come on, baby
> 
> I fall asleep in an American flag  
> I wear my diamonds on skid row  
> I pledge allegiance to my dad  
> For teaching me everything he knows
> 
> Ah, he's in the sky with diamonds and he's making me crazy  
> All he wants to do is party with his pretty baby
> 
> Come on, baby, let's ride,  
> We can escape to the great sunshine  
> I know your wife, and she wouldn't mind  
> We made it out to the other side
> 
> Drugs suck it up  
> Like vanilla icies  
> Don’t treat me rough  
> Treat me really niceys  
> Decorate my neck  
> Diamantes ices  
> Why, come on, come on  
> Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, yeah
> 
> Come on baby, let’s ride  
> We can escape to the great sunshine  
> I know your wife, and she wouldn’t mind  
> We made it out to the other side
> 
> Come on baby, let’s ride  
> We can escape to the great sunshine  
> We made it out to the other side  
> We made it out to the other side
> 
> Come on, come on  
> Come on, baby
> 
> My pussy tastes like Pepsi-Cola

En la madrugada del sábado 4 de diciembre Scully despertó en una suite del College Park Marriott Hotel and Conference Center y sintió una oleada de pánico. Tenía que salir de ese lugar tan pronto como fuese posible. En silencio rodó para salir de la cama, cuidando de no despertar a Mulder, y se dirigió al baño para tomar una ducha. Veinte minutos después, salió encontrando que Mulder se había despertado.

 - ¿Por qué te levantaste tan temprano? - Preguntó aturdido, mirando el reloj digital sobre la mesita de noche que apenas marcaba las 07:26 am.

 - Mulder, tenemos que irnos.

 - Pero reservé la habitación por todo el fin de semana, Scully.

Ella suspiró. - Aprecio el gesto, de verdad. Pero no puedo quedarme. Mis medicamentos están en casa, el estrógeno y la progesterona. Tengo que volver.

Mulder se sentó en la cama. - ¿Scully, no puedes sólo correr a casa, tomar lo que necesitas, y luego volver?

Scully se inclinó para sacar algo de ropa de su bolso de viaje. - Quiero ir a casa, Mulder.

Él escuchó la firmeza en su tono de voz, y supo que cualquier argumento que posiblemente pudiese pensar para hacerla cambiar de opinión no tendría sentido. Mulder se levantó de la cama y se dirigió al cuarto de baño para ducharse. Diez minutos más tarde, salió del baño y procedió a vestirse. Después de asegurarse de que no habían dejado nada en la habitación, se abrieron paso por el vestíbulo y Scully salió a esperarlo en el auto mientras él hacía el check out en la recepción. Los 30 minutos de regreso a Georgetown fueron en silencio.

*****

 

Agosto de 1986

Scully había pasado el fin de semana mudándose a su nuevo apartamento, un alojamiento para estudiantes fuera del campus que había arrendado a través de la Residencia Universitaria de Medicina de la “Johns Hopkins School of Medicine” (Escuela de Medicina Johns Hopkins), al este de Baltimore, en el barrio de Fells Point, justo al sur del campus médico. Afortunadamente, con la ayuda de sus padres, Melissa, y los recién casados Charlie y Jennifer, sólo le había tomado un sábado trasladarse de la casa paterna en Alexandria. Y estaba especialmente agradecida de que sólo había tomado un día, ya que las tensiones estaban actualmente altas en el hogar Scully.

Para disgusto de Bill Scully padre, Charlie se había casado con Jennifer apenas un mes después de graduarse de la escuela secundaria. La pelea que había estallado en la cocina cuando Charlie anunció sus planes de boda, estaba segura, de que habían quedado en la historia como una de las más legendarias. Bill padre acusó a Charlie de embarazar a Jennifer, cosa que su hijo categóricamente negó. Luego lo criticó por tirar su futuro al diablo, la oportunidad de llegar a ser alguien, de tener una carrera exitosa y ahorrar un dinero decente, hasta que pasara el tiempo necesario para convertirse en “hombre” antes de pensar en “sentar cabeza”. Bill padre trataba de hacerlo entrar en la ecuación.

Charlie criticó los argumentos de su padre, defendió su decisión, y dejó en claro que nada lo haría cambiar de opinión. Iba a casarse con Jennifer. Llegaron a un arreglo a regañadientes. A pesar de que Charlie fue aceptado en varias universidades, aunque no tan prestigiosas como las que habían aceptado a Melissa y Dana, él planeaba no asistir y conseguir un trabajo de tiempo completo. Finalmente accedió a ir a la universidad y graduarse, y Bill no diría una palabra contra la decisión de casarse de su hijo menor. Y así, el sábado, 12 de julio Charlie y Jennifer se casaron en la iglesia de San Juan en Alexandria frente a 30 amigos y familiares. Maggie lloró durante la ceremonia, mientras que Bill permaneció en pétreo silencio.

Bill no entendía a su hijo. Él era demasiado parecido a Maggie, y pensaba que eso estaba bien para una mujer, pero era algo totalmente inaceptable en un hombre. A diferencia de sus otros hijos, Charlie tenía cero ambición. No tenía ningún deseo de unirse a la Marina como su hermano. Este no era un gran problema; sabía que la vida militar no era para todo el mundo. Pero al menos esperaba que Charlie tuviese algún tipo de meta en su vida, y trabajara duro para lograr ese objetivo. Lo que no podía aceptar era que la meta en la vida de su hijo menor era simplemente ser un marido y un padre. Eso era todo lo que él realmente deseaba. Maggie lo entendía. Él no podía hacerlo.

Y así los Scully, excepto Bill Jr que estaba actualmente en la base naval de Pensacola, pasaron un sábado bastante tenso empacando la, ahora, ex habitación de Dana y trasladando todo al apartamento amueblado de Baltimore. Aunque Bill estaba orgulloso de su hija y su elección en medicina, no le gustaba realmente el hecho de que se mudara tan lejos de él y de su atenta mirada. Se las había arreglado para mantenerla en el hogar los cuatro años de universidad, pero no pudo mantenerla en casa por más tiempo. Dana ya tenía 22 años, era adulta, y tenía cosas que necesitaba llevar a cabo. Sabía que ella no estaría en la casa por siempre. Pero encontró tranquilizador que Charlie y Jennifer se mudaran a la misma ciudad, ya que ambos asistirían a la Universidad de Maryland, en Baltimore County. El sábado por la noche, cuando Maggie y Bill regresaron a su hogar en Alexandria, sin Dana, él rompió a llorar.

La mañana del lunes siguiente, el 11 de agosto, Dana Scully llegó al campus médico del Johns Hopkins para la orientación. Se enteró que estaba matriculada en el “Florence Sabin College”, una de las cuatro universidades donde dividían a los estudiantes con el fin de promover, de fomentar la tutoría, la camaradería, el trabajo en equipo, y el profesionalismo. A continuación, Scully se dirigió a la mesa donde debía esperar para conocer a su mentor designado, el Dr. Daniel Waterston, uno de los seis docentes asesores y consejeros para el “Florence Sabin”. Había otras cuatro estudiantes de primer año sentadas en la mesa.

 - Hola, soy Lalita Chopra. - Manifestó una india muy bonita de pelo largo negro atado con una cola de caballo apretada, y extendió la mano para estrechar la mano de Scully.

 - Hola. - Scully respondió, moviendo la mano. - Dana Scully.

 - Andrea Young. - Dijo una hermosa rubia alta mientras le estrechaba la mano, sus sonrientes ojos de un profundo azul marino.

 - Elizabeth Olschewske. - Habló la mujer bastante más joven sentada junto a Andrea, de pelo castaño y ojos marrones, estrechando la mano de Scully.

 - Michelle Kim. - Dijo una bonita coreana con gafas de montura negra, su brillante cabello negro caía directamente a sus hombros, mientras estrechaba la mano de Scully le sonrió.

Cuando Scully se sentó junto a Michelle, dos miembros de la facultad que iban caminando se detuvieron abruptamente al verlas juntas. Luego, se dispararon entre sí miradas de reojo.

 - Ustedes, señoritas, están esperando al Dr. Waterston, ¿no? - Dijo la mujer, de pelo castaño largo hasta los hombros con permanente, que parecía estar en la primera mitad de los 40.

Ellas asintieron.

 - Como lo suponía. - Le sonrió a su acompañante, un hombre de mediana edad con cabello gris amarronado oscuro que le sonrió a cambio.

Y continuaron su camino, dejando la mesa atrás. Scully no tenía idea de qué se trataba aquello. Tampoco parecía que las demás lo supieran. Después de unos 10 minutos, un hombre con bata blanca de laboratorio se acercó a ellas. Era alto y atractivo, con cabello de un rubio oscuro, parecía tener unos 40 años.

 - Hola. - Las saludó con una sonrisa. - Soy el doctor Daniel Waterston, y tengo el privilegio de ser su consejero-asesor por los próximos cuatro años.

Scully, y sus compañeras de mesa, asintieron con la cabeza, los ojos muy abiertos y los estómagos llenos de mariposas.

Daniel Waterston se rió. - No estén nerviosas. Porque estoy seguro que están cagadas del miedo. Está bien, es normal. Pero no hay razón para estar nerviosas conmigo. Vamos a llevarnos bien, muy bien.

Algunas de las mujeres relajaron su postura, pero Scully era todavía un manojo de nervios.

 - Ustedes son sólo cinco de los 20 estudiantes que tengo como mentor, son cinco estudiantes de cada año. - Continuó. - Voy a ser un mentor muy dedicado a lo largo de toda su carrera académica aquí en la Johns Hopkins, pero le doy una atención muy especial a “mis” primeros años. Sé que puede ser abrumador, aterrador incluso, pensar en la difícil tarea delante de ustedes. Pero puedo garantizarles que todas van a sobrevivir, y recibir su M.D. (Doctorado en Medicina) Aún no perdí a nadie.

Las otras mujeres sonrieron cálidamente cuando él les hizo un guiño, pero Scully sólo logró una mueca poco entusiasta. Sentía que estaba a punto de vomitar.

 - Ahora, en su primer año cursarán conmigo: “Fundamentos de la Anatomía Humana”, por lo que serán mis estudiantes también, pero eso será sólo el primer año. También en su primer año me propongo a mí mismo ayudarlas a familiarizarse con la comunidad de Baltimore, por lo que pronto se sentirán como en casa. Esto es muy importante debido a la naturaleza estresante, exigente de la escuela de medicina. En el transcurso de los próximos cuatro años, a pesar de que técnicamente ya no serán mis estudiantes una vez que comiencen el Segundo Año, voy a seguir siendo su mentor en forma permanente, y nos reuniremos para los diferentes asesoramientos y consultas, incluso podemos hacerlo de manera más informal. Cada poco meses, a mi esposa le gusta ser la anfitriona de mi grupo en nuestra casa para una cena agradable. Eso es lo suyo. Sólo síganle la corriente.

Las demás se rieron, pero Scully estaba demasiado sobreexcitada por la ansiedad para formular una respuesta. Después de asegurarse de que habían recibido toda la información que necesitaban, incluyendo su plan de estudios, el mapa del campus, y preguntarles si necesitaban ayuda con la vivienda o el transporte para ir y venir de la escuela, el Dr. Waterston partió.

El miércoles 13 de agosto, la instrucción comenzó. Para el viernes 15 Scully se había precipitado al baño de mujeres para vomitar no menos de tres veces. Generalmente la acompañaba Michelle Kim, ya que se habían convertido en grandes amigas, para sostenerle el largo pelo rojo y evitar que cayera en su cara, mientras su cabeza colgaba sobre el inodoro. Poco después de las 10:00 am del sábado 16 de agosto, Scully estaba estudiando en una mesa de la “Sala de Lectura del Este” en la “Welch Medical Library” junto con sus cuatro compañeras de orientación. Poco antes del mediodía, otros tres estudiantes de medicina del Johns Hopkins se sentaron en la mesa de al lado.

 - Hola. - Saludó un atractivo joven de pelo negro y ojos azules, vestía jeans azules y camisa blanca. - Soy James Jakubowski, pero pueden decirme sólo “JJ”. Ella es Nancy Hudson.

Él asintió con la cabeza hacia la joven sentada frente a él en la mesa, de pelo rubio muy corto, vestida con una camisa a rayas blancas y negras debajo de una chaqueta de mezclilla y una falda roja hasta la rodilla.

 - Y esta es Leah Smith. - Continuó. La mujer sentada junto a Nancy sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, antes de pasar un mechón de pelo castaño claro, largo hasta los hombros, detrás de una oreja.

 - Estamos en Cuarto Año en el Hopkins. - Dijo JJ. - Ustedes deben estar en los primeros años, ¿verdad?

Las cinco asintieron, antes de presentarse. Scully sintió mariposas llenando su estómago por la forma en que JJ le sonrió cuando les dijo su nombre. Se ruborizó, y se obligó a romper el contacto visual.

 - Entonces, ¿quién es su asesor? - Leah les preguntó.

 - El Dr. Waterston. - Respondió Lalita.

 - ¿De las cinco? - Preguntó JJ.

Ellas asintieron. Scully miró como Leah, Nancy, y JJ intercambiaban miradas de complicidad.

 - Así que, uh, ¿Ya descubrieron cuál de ustedes es el proyecto favorito de Daniel? - Las interrogó JJ.

 - Quieres decir el Dr. Waterston. - Dijo Michelle, sorprendida de que un estudiante utilizase el primer nombre de Waterston.

JJ se encogió de hombros. - Una vez pasado el primer año, le dice a todo el mundo que lo llamen Daniel.

 - ¿Qué quieres decir con “proyecto favorito”? - Preguntó Andrea intrigada.

Scully notó como Nancy, JJ y Leah, una vez más intercambiaban miradas.

JJ se rió entre dientes. - Bueno, eh, todos los años Daniel escoge una de Primer Año de su grupo y le da… eh, “tutoría adicional” el resto del año. Ya sabes, el tipo de “después de hora amable”.

Scully se sorprendió. No había tenido ese tipo de impresión del Dr. Waterston. Desde luego, fue muy amable, pero de una manera absolutamente profesional las pocas veces que había interactuado con él desde la orientación. Por supuesto, estaban en un salón de clases en esos momento.

 - ¿Todos los años? - Preguntó Michelle, también shockeada. - Así que, cuando el primer año termina, y, uh, “su mascota”, pasa a segundo año, ¿el Dr. Waterston simplemente escoge a alguien nuevo?

 - Yeah. - Respondió Nancy. JJ y Leah asintieron con la cabeza.

Scully no estaba segura de poder creerlo. - Pero él es casado.

JJ, Leah, y Nancy se rieron. - Yeah, y tiene una hija también. - Le dijo JJ. - Su esposa lo sabe. Todo el mundo lo sabe.

 - Pero ¿por qué no lo deja? - Preguntó Scully. No podía imaginar un escenario similar en el que ella tuviese que tolerar tal comportamiento de su marido.

 - Uh, porque él es un médico rico. - Leah respondió en un tono obvio. - También es absolutamente brillante y famoso en todo el país por su trabajo en cardiología. Estar casada con él ofrece un cierto status.

 - Al parecer si te llueve joyería y viajes al Mediterráneo lo otro no duele tanto. - Nancy bromeó. - Pero ella también sabe que él nunca la va a dejar. Esas aventuras son lo que son, no es que se tome en serio a alguna de estas chicas.

Scully y sus amigas se miraron, preguntándose si esto era verdad, preguntándose a cuál de ellas él escogería para que sea “su proyecto favorito” del año.

 

25 de noviembre de 1986

Cuando la clase de “Fundamentos de la Anatomía Humana” terminó, Dana Scully comenzó a caminar para salir del aula, Daniel Waterston la siguió con la mirada, su largo pelo rojo cayendo en cascada por su espalda.

 - Oh, uh, Dana. - La llamó.

Scully giró justo antes de llegar a la puerta y lo miró, antes de volver al escritorio en la parte delantera del aula. - ¿Sí, Dr. Waterston?

 - Um, estuve esperando para decirte que leí tú “Senior Tesis” de “Einstein’s Twin Paradox” - Dijo, mirándola.

 - ¿En serio? - Preguntó Scully, sorprendida.

Daniel asintió. - Sí. Francamente, estoy muy sorprendido de que alguien de tu edad, escriba algo así.

 - Oh. Bueno... lo hice. - Scully se encogió de hombros.

Él le sonrió, asintiendo. - Sabes, Dana, debes hablar más en clase. Me gustaría oírte participar más a menudo. Evidentemente, tienes mucho que aportar. Y quiero saber lo que estás pensando. ¿Ok?

Scully sonrió y desvió la mirada. - Está bien, Dr. Waterston. Lo haré. - Giró y comenzó a alejarse.

 - Oh, Dana. - Le dijo.

Ella se volvió a mirarlo. - ¿Sí?

 - Disfruta de tus vacaciones de Acción de Gracias.

Ella le dedicó una media sonrisa. - Gracias, Dr. Waterston.

Daniel Waterston la siguió con la mirada hasta que ella ya no estuvo a la vista.

Más tarde esa noche, Scully y JJ estaban sentados en la cama viendo “Moonlighting” por televisión. Su teléfono sonó, y ella levantó el auricular de su mesita de noche.

\- ¿Hola?

 - Hey, Dana, es Charlie.

 - ¡Hola, Charlie! - Dijo, con una gran sonrisa. JJ giró y al ver su expresión, sus cejas se arrugaron.

 - Vamos a ir conduciendo juntos a lo de mamá y papá mañana, ¿verdad? - Preguntó Charlie.

 - Sí, puedo reunirme contigo en la noche. - Respondió Scully.

JJ la miró fijamente.

Charlie se aclaró la garganta. - Ok. Bueno, eh, hay algo que tengo que decirte. Algo que tengo que decirle a mamá y papá, también.

Scully sintió que su estómago se anudaba. - ¿Qué?

 - Bueno, um, Jennifer está embarazada.

Los ojos de Scully se abrieron con sorpresa. - ¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡¿De Verdad?!

 - Papá va a ponerse hecho una furia.

Scully suspiró. - Todo va a estar bien, Charlie.

Charlie suspiró. - Sí. Puede ser. Estoy seguro de que Jennifer tendrá mucho que hablar contigo. Nos veremos mañana.

 - Ok. Buenas noches, Charlie.

 - Buenas noches.

Scully colgó el teléfono y se giró para ver como JJ estaba mirándola fijamente.

 - Entonces, ¿quién es Charlie? ¿Tú novio?

Ella arqueó una ceja. - Si tuviera un novio, ¿crees que estaría aquí contigo?

 - Uno nunca sabe con las chicas en estos días. - JJ bromeó.

Scully le sonrió. - Bueno, no soy una de “esas” chicas.

Él le sonrió. - Lo sé.

 - Charlie es mi hermano pequeño.

 - Oh... - JJ se rió entre dientes. - Así que, eh, dime… ¿Cúal de las chicas de Daniel es su mascota este año?

Scully se lo quedó mirando fijamente. JJ obviamente tenía problemas de celos. - En realidad, ninguna de nosotras.

Él le dirigió una mirada de incredulidad. - ¿Qué quieres decir? Siempre hay una. Cada año. Sin fallar. Quiero decir, estamos llegando a las vacaciones de Acción de Gracias. Él ya tendría que estar cogiendo con alguna de ustedes a esta altura.

Scully rodó los ojos. - Bueno, tal vez estás equivocado con él. Porque no hay nada entre cualquiera de nosotras y el Dr. Waterston. Además, todas nosotras estamos saliendo o viéndonos con alguien.

 - Eso nunca lo detuvo antes. - JJ replicó.

Ella se encogió de hombros. - Tal vez a él no le gustó ninguna de nosotras de esa manera.

JJ le dirigió una mirada sarcástica. - Él no necesita que le gusten para cogérselas.

Scully lo miró. - Waterston es un buen tipo. Y es brillante. Él es un gran médico. Creo que la gente debería respetarlo en vez de calumniarlo.

 - Bien. - JJ dijo lacónicamente. - Vamos… no hablemos de eso nunca más.

 - Bien por mí.

Scully se preguntó, en realidad, cuánto tiempo esa cosa con JJ iba a durar. Probablemente no mucho tiempo.

 

Mayo de 1988

El viernes 20 de mayo la Instrucción terminó para los estudiantes de medicina de Segundo Año. Al final del día, Scully se dirigió a la oficina de Daniel Waterston para la reunión con su asesor de fin de año. Se sentó en una silla frente a su escritorio, todavía vestida con su bata blanca de laboratorio sobre un vestido azul cobalto que le llegaba a la rodilla.

 - Por lo tanto, Dana, ¿estuviste pensando acerca de tú pasantía opcional para el 3er y 4to año? - Preguntó Daniel.

Scully se movió incómoda en su silla. Sabía cuál pasantía era la que le había interesado más, pero también sabía que Waterston no lo aprobaría. Y en el fondo, ella necesitaba desesperadamente su aprobación.

 - No, no lo decidí todavía. - Respondió Scully.

Daniel le dio una mirada dura. - Dana, tienes que dejar de dilatar ese asunto. Tú pasantía opcional debe ser establecida lo más pronto posible.

Scully suspiró. - Bueno, eh, en realidad estuve pensando en hacer mi pasantía en la Oficina del Jefe Médico Forense.

Daniel se opuso a lo que decía. - En nombre de Dios, ¿para qué?

Ella apartó la mirada. - Eso es lo que me interesa.

Sacudió la cabeza con incredulidad. - Creo que tus talentos estarán mucho mejor al servicio de ayudar a los vivos en vez de desperdiciarlos en estudiar a los muertos. ¿Qué cosa en el mundo te hizo pensar que la patología era algo digno para malgastar tu tiempo?

Scully pensó en ese día frío de febrero, cuando la facultad de medicina había celebrado un “Career Day” (Día de las Profesiones). Ella había visto un folleto del FBI sobre la mesa de uno de los pasillos, y tuvo curiosidad acerca de por qué el FBI buscaría médicos. Un representante de Quantico, un tal George Hill, había ido a dar una presentación ese día, y Scully decidió asistir. George Hill comenzó la presentación debatiendo sobre Quantico, el tipo de trabajo científico y médico que se realizaba allí, el estado de las instalaciones de última generación, así como todos los beneficios y otras atracciones acerca de trabajar para el gobierno o para el Departamento de Justicia.

George Hill se detuvo y dirigió una penetrante mirada alrededor de la habitación a todos los presentes, que ciertamente no eran muchos. Sus ojos se posaron en Scully y él procedió a contar una historia horrible de un allanamiento de morada en Rhode Island hacía varios años, donde una mujer y su hija de 14 años, habían sido atadas a la cama de la madre, atacadas sexualmente, y luego degolladas. No había huellas, ni se encontraron armas de ningún tipo, no había semen u otras pruebas de ADN, y no había sospechosos. La familia de ellas se enfrentaba a años de agonía, sabiendo que el monstruo que había hecho eso nunca iba a ser encontrado. El médico forense de Rhode Island, pérdido, desorientado, envió los cuerpos a Quántico en la desesperación. Alguien, en algún lugar, debía encontrar algo que resolviese el caso. Todo el estado de Rhode Island estaba de luto. Un joven patólogo en Quántico, recién salido de la escuela de medicina, se topó con una marca de mordedura no detectada previamente debajo de la axila de la madre. Esa marca de mordedura los llevó al hombre responsable, un ex convicto liberado recientemente de prisión. Él fue a juicio, se declaró culpable y fue condenado a cadena perpetua sin libertad condicional. Aunque nada podía traer a la vida a esa mujer y su hija, la familia tenía por lo menos justicia.

Scully había salido de esa presentación con lágrimas en los ojos y pasó la siguiente semana sin poder dormir, pensando en nada más que en esa madre y su hija. ¿Cuántas innumerables víctimas inocentes estaban por ahí? Clamando por la justicia, que nunca llegaría. A pesar de todos los meses transcurridos, todavía ese relato no había salido de su mente.

 - Patología es un trabajo importante, también. - Respondió Scully.

Daniel le dedicó una mirada exasperada, y luego habló con rabia. - ¿No aprendiste nada de mí estos últimos dos años? Son los vivos los que necesitan nuestra ayuda. Los muertos están fuera de nuestro alcance. No hay nada más que se pueda hacer por ellos. Tus increíbles talentos se necesitan para salvar vidas, Dana. No tirarlos a la basura por hurgar en cadáveres.

Scully se miró las manos en su regazo, con los ojos brillantes de lágrimas. Pensar que el Dr. Waterston estaba decepcionado y enfadado con ella hizo que su estómago comenzara a girar. Él no era lo que JJ y otras personas le habían dicho que era. Él era más que un médico brillante, era un buen hombre. Ni una sola vez, durante el primer año, había dicho o hecho algo inapropiado o fuera de lugar con ella, o con sus compañeras. Y durante el segundo año, se hablaba de que él tampoco había adoptado una “mascota” entre las de Primer Año. De hecho, todos parecían estar sorprendidos de que Waterston, de repente, caminara por el buen camino. Scully no estaba tan sorprendida. Probablemente habían estado equivocados todo el tiempo.

 - Bueno, no tomé ningún tipo de decisión final todavía. - Dijo Scully, sin dejar de mirar a su regazo.

Daniel suspiró. - Dana, lo siento. Por favor, no te enfades. Es sólo que puedo ver tu potencial. Vas a hacer grandes cosas. Y no quiero que te guíen y gires en la dirección equivocada. Realmente no debería decir esto, pero tú eres la mejor estudiante que tuve. Verte trabajar me hace sentir inmensamente orgulloso. Si tú terminases en patología, odiaría pensar en la cantidad de vidas que no serán salvadas porque no estarás disponible para hacerlo.

Scully levantó la mirada hacia él, las lágrimas ahora derramándose. Se sentaron allí, mirándose el uno al otro. Scully vio algo en su rostro, vio algo en sus ojos, algo así como amor y cariño. Su corazón se inflamó.

Daniel se aclaró la garganta. - Está bien, creo que hemos terminado aquí. Evidentemente, tienes mucho en que pensar. Sólo recuerda que necesitas presentar el formulario de pasantía opcional para tú inscripción a Tercer Año en Agosto.

Scully asintió y salió de su oficina.

 

23 de febrero de 1989

Scully estaba tapada hasta el cuello con el trabajo clínico en sus dos turnos de prácticas rotativas, su pasantía de ocho semanas en Cirugía, que comenzó en enero en el Hospital Johns Hopkins y su pasantía opcional en Patología Forense que se extendería de enero a diciembre en la Oficina del Médico Forense Principal.

Por la tarde- noche de su cumpleaños #25, Scully se encontraba en el Hospital Johns Hopkins en una clase de visita a los pacientes de post-cirugía. Su instructor, y Profesor Adjunto de cirugía, el Dr. Anthony Marsella, lideraba la clase. Apenas pasadas las 18:30, Scully se dirigía hacia los ascensores para ir al apartamento de Charlie y Jennifer donde festejarían con una cena su cumpleaños.

Comenzó a hacer la larga caminata por los pasillos del piso 11, fuera de la sala de cirugía, hacia el otro extremo de la planta, donde estaban los ascensores que la llevarían hasta las puertas del 1er piso, directo al estacionamiento donde estaba su coche. Sin embargo, de las puertas del ascensor colgaba un cartel de: “Fuera de Servicio”, con la aclaración de que se debía bajar a la siguiente planta para poder utilizarlos. Bajó por la escalera hasta el 10mo piso, caminando por el pasillo de la Unidad Cardiovascular hacia los ascensores. Al pasar oyó una voz familiar llamándola.

 - ¡Dana!

Se dio la vuelta y vio a Daniel Waterston de pie junto a la puerta de una oficina. Las mariposas llenando su estómago. No lo había visto desde antes de las vacaciones de Navidad. Había sido una reunión consultiva tensa, y él había desaprobado con vehemencia su elección de pasantía opcional. Había conseguido enfadarla, y Dana había salido de su oficina sin siquiera decirle adiós.

 - Hola, Dr. Waterston. - Le dijo.

Él le sonrió. - ¿Cuándo vas a empezar a llamarme Daniel? Ya no soy tu profesor. No lo soy desde hace mucho tiempo.

 - Yeah, lo sé. - Respondió ruborizada, y apartó la mirada. Después de unos segundos de silencio, levantó la vista y lo encontró observándola con una mirada triste en su rostro.

 - Te extraño. - Le dijo en voz baja.

Su boca cayó ligeramente abierta, y su respiración se aceleró. Los músculos de la boca del estómago se tensaron.

Daniel se aclaró la garganta. - Sabes, antes te veía por todo el campus... Ahora estás tan ocupada con la clínica, nunca estás por la escuela.

 - Si. - Fue todo lo que pudo decir. Algo estaba sucediendo. No sabía qué. Pero algo sucedía.

 - Um, ¿por qué estás trabajando en tu cumpleaños? - Daniel preguntó, sonriéndole.

Ella se rió entre dientes. - Oh, ya sabes, a los profesores de cirugía no les importa que una vaya a cumplir los 25. Espera... ¿cómo sabes que es mi cumpleaños?

Daniel se encogió de hombros. - Solamente lo sé. ¿Ya tuviste la oportunidad de alguna celebración?

Scully lo miró. - No, aún no.

Él asintió con la cabeza. - Uh, tengo una botella de champagne, sin abrir, en mi oficina que había estado guardando para una ocasión especial.

Dana se sonrojó. - Um, mi cumpleaños no es realmente una ocasión especial. Debe guardar el champagne.

La miró fijamente. - Es especial.

El cerebro de Scully le estaba diciendo con urgencia alejarse, rechazar amablemente su oferta, y retirarse en ese momento, lo más rápidamente posible. Pero otra cosa, algo más, estaba abrumándola de forma insoportable.

 - Creo que tengo un poco de tiempo. - Dijo Scully, sin dejar de mirarlo fijamente.

Él sonrió. - Bien.

Daniel se hizo a un lado para que Scully entrara en su oficina. Cerró la puerta tras él y caminó hacia el interior. Se acercó a su escritorio y abrió un cajón sacando la botella de champagne, la colocó sobre el escritorio. Miró en sus otros cajones, buscando algo, pero se levantó y suspiró.

 - No tengo ningún vaso. - Anunció, resoplando.

Scully se rió entre dientes. - Está bien.

Se quedaron en silencio durante unos segundos, mirándose el uno al otro.

Scully torció la boca ligeramente. - Bueno, gracias por la oferta de todos modos. Supongo que podemos dejarlo para otro momento. Debería irme.

 - Dana, estoy enamorado de ti. - Le espetó de repente.

Los ojos de Scully se abrieron, y ella jadeó, quedándose sin aliento. Daniel caminó lentamente alrededor de su escritorio y se paró frente a ella. Dana estaba respirando pesadamente. Tenía que salir de inmediato de ahí, antes de que algo sucediera y ya no hubiese vuelta atrás. Su cerebro le gritaba que se fuera de la habitación inmediatamente. Pero el corazón es traicionero, y quiere lo que quiere. Scully se acercó a la puerta de la oficina, y la cerró con llave.

*****

La noche del sábado 4 de diciembre, Mulder se metió en la cama del apartamento de Scully y se acostó a su lado. Ella estaba tranquila, lo había estado durante todo el día, desde que salieron del hotel. Habían pasado mucho tiempo en su apartamento en habitaciones separadas. Se habían alistado para ir a la cama en silencio, y cuando Mulder se arrastró para estar más cerca del cuerpo de su compañera, deslizando su mano por debajo del pijama, ella lo detuvo.

 

 - No esta noche, Mulder.

La miró, buscando su rostro. Era ilegible. Él deseaba que le dijera todo lo que estaba pasando dentro de su cabeza. Algo estaba carcomiéndola, lo sabía, incluso sin poder verlo. Sabía que uno de los efectos secundarios del tratamiento hormonal era la depresión. ¿Eso era lo que le estaba sucediendo? ¿O sólo estaba inquieta y ansiosa por intentar la IVF de nuevo? ¿Había dicho o hecho algo la noche anterior que la había puesto incómoda? Estaba tratando de recordar. A lo mejor había sido más duro de lo habitual en el sexo, pero ella no protestó y pareció haberlo disfrutado. Él notaría si estaba fingiendo en algo. Mulder odiaba su silencio, porque no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto. No lo podía resolver, o solucionar, si no sabía que estaba mal.

CONTINUARÁ…


	47. "No existe el bien o el mal. La vida es sólo un camino. Sigue tu corazón y te llevará a donde se supone que debes ir"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scully considera sus opciones. Los recuerdos continuan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota de la Traductora:   
> Mil y mil disculpas a todos los que siguen esta historia por este par de meses de abandono. Múltiples situaciones personales impidieron que me pudiera concentrar en publicar, pese a que mi pilota-copilota en esta aventura Marisu alias Dana Scully, si adelanto trabajo por mi y fue muy puntual, así que LA CULPA ES MIA! Pueden apedrearme! xD Pero bueno, aquí estoy y ahora si se que de aquí a diciembre lo lograremos :D (Es broma xD )
> 
> Lana Del Rey – “Sad Girl”
> 
> Being a mistress on the side  
> It might not appeal to fools like you  
> Creepin’ around on the side  
> Might not be somethin' you would do
> 
> But you haven't seen my man  
> You haven't seen my man  
> You haven't seen my man  
> You haven't seen him
> 
> He's got the fire, and he walks with it  
> He's got the fire, and he talks with it
> 
> His bonnie on the side, bonnie on the side  
> Makes me a sad, sad girl  
> His money on the side, money on the side  
> Makes me a sad, sad girl
> 
> I'm a sad girl, I'm a sad girl, I'm a sad girl  
> I'm a sad girl, I'm a bad girl, I'm a bad girl
> 
> Bein' a bad bitch on the side  
> Might not appeal to fools like you  
> Creepin’ around while he gets high  
> It might not be somethin' you would do
> 
> But you haven't seen my man  
> You haven't seen my man  
> You haven't seen my man  
> You haven't seen him
> 
> He's got the fire, and he walks with it  
> He's got the fire, and he talks with it
> 
> His bonnie on the side, bonnie on the side  
> Makes me a sad, sad girl  
> His money on the side, money on the side  
> Makes me a sad, sad girl
> 
> I'm a sad girl, I'm a sad girl, I'm a sad girl  
> I'm a sad girl, I'm a bad girl, I'm a bad girl
> 
> Watch what you say to me  
> Careful who you're talkin' to  
> Watch what you say to me  
> Careful who you're talkin' to
> 
> I'm on fire, baby, I'm on fire
> 
> He's got the fire, and he walks with it  
> He's got the fire, and he talks with it
> 
> His bonnie on the side, bonnie on the side  
> Makes me a sad, sad girl  
> His money on the side, money on the side  
> Makes me a sad, sad girl
> 
> I'm a sad girl, I'm a sad girl, I'm a sad girl  
> I'm a sad girl, I'm a bad girl, I'm a bad girl

Fueron unos minutos después de las 3:30 am del domingo 5 de diciembre, cuando Scully se despertó y no pudo volver a dormir. Mulder estaba a su lado, durmiendo profundamente sobre su espalda. La noche anterior, en el Marriott Hotel, se había obligado a pensar en cosas que había enterrado a lo largo de los años, recuerdos dolorosos que no deseaba pensar ni evocar por el resto de su vida. Los recuerdos se precipitaban sobre ella y su mente estaba obligándola a revivir todo de nuevo, a pesar de lo duro que trató de empujar esa basura fuera de su vida. Había hecho algo terrible, y hasta la fecha no se lo había perdonado. Tanto dolor y angustia podrían haberse evitado si solo hubiese rechazado la oferta de Daniel del champagne y salido de esa oficina de inmediato. ¿Y si hubiese…? ¿Y si hubiese tenido la fibra moral de alejarse de él? ¿Dónde estaría ahora si hubiese tenido más fuerza de carácter?

 

Mayo de 1989

El miércoles 24 de mayo, Scully se sentó en la cafetería del Hospital Johns Hopkins con algunos de sus compañeros, su amiga Michelle Kim y algunos de cuarto año. Era el último día de clases para los de 4to año, pero su último día sería recién el viernes. Tras las dos semanas de vacaciones de primavera en marzo, ella había comenzado sus prácticas clínicas básicas en neurología y psiquiatría. Las últimas ocho semanas habían sido un verdadero infierno. Pasó días y noches encerrada, en cualquier hueco alejado dentro del Johns Hopkins Hospital, Johns Hopkins Bayview Medical Center, y la Oficina del Examinador Médico Jefe. Algunos días incluso viajaba a Annapolis, Maryland al Anne Arundel Medical Center para las “Practicum” (Conjunto Integrado de prácticas que garantiza el acercamiento del estudiante al mundo laboral. Se realiza en entidades externas a la universidad) de neurología. Había estado sobreviviendo con cuatro horas de sueño por día.

El jefe Médico Forense, Donald Stewart, le había dicho esa mañana que después del “Memorial Day” no quería volver a verla hasta después del fin de semana del 4 de julio, Scully supuso que era debido a la preocupación y simpatía que demostraba por ella. Patología Forense era sorprendentemente agradable. Encontró el trabajo fascinante. Pero eso era algo que guardaba para sí misma, y especialmente evitaba hablarlo con Daniel. Cuando le habló de su pasantía en la Oficina del Jefe Médico Forense, él solo respondió con comentarios sarcásticos. Así que pronto dejó de mencionar algo de eso frente a él.

Además de todo, Jennifer estaba embarazada de nuevo y el bebé nacería en octubre. Una gran cantidad del tiempo libre de Scully lo había ocupado ayudando a Charlie y a Jennifer, tanto como niñera o ayudándolos a embalar para mudarse a un apartamento más grande. Fue una agradable sorpresa para Scully que Jennifer no abandonara la universidad cuando Ben nació dos años antes. Ella había ido fielmente a sus clases, entregado sus trabajos, y aprobado los exámenes. Convencida de la importancia en la formación de la educación primaria, estaba resuelta a graduarse y convertirse en maestra.

Cuando Scully se sentó en la mesa de la cafetería, vio a Daniel caminando por el pasillo contiguo hablando con un colega. Ella lo miró fijamente. La cabeza de él giró automáticamente en su dirección y se miraron a los ojos, ardiendo intensamente por un segundo, antes de que él volviera su atención al médico a su lado, e inmediatamente, Daniel desaparecía de su vista.

 - Así que, uh, ¿alguien descubrió quién es la chica nueva de Waterston? - Preguntó Edward Thompson, de 4to año.

Los demás en la mesa negaron con la cabeza. Scully se había preguntado por qué los rumores de amoríos extramatrimoniales de Daniel habían comenzado repentinamente otra vez, viendo que nadie sabía lo que pasaba entre ellos y estaban siendo extremadamente cuidadosos en mantener su relación lejos de la vista del público.

 - ¿Qué te hace pensar que tiene una chica? - Preguntó Scully.

 - Todas “las señales reveladoras” están ahí. - Respondió Edward.

Scully no tenía idea de lo que eso significaba.

 - Camina alrededor del campus silbando y tarareando para sí, sonriendo y guiñándole los ojos a la gente. - Explicó Timothy Pitt, otro de 4to año. - Así que “the game is up”… el juego terminó. Ya encontró una nueva protegida. Pero nadie puede averiguar quién es, lo que es muy raro.

Scully pasó saliva.

 - ¿Por qué es tan raro? - Preguntó Michelle, que estaba sentada junto a Scully en la mesa.

 - Porque todo el mundo acaba sabiendo siempre quién es su protegida. - Respondió Timothy. - ¿No es cierto, Sabrina?

Scully giró para mirar a Sabrina Lewis, una mujer de raza mixta sentada frente a ella. Estaba en 4to año, era muy bonita, con una piel perfecta que la hacía parecer como si tuviera un perpetuo bronceado de verano, largos rizos castaño claro, y ojos verdes.

 - Cierra la puta boca, Tim. - Sabrina respondió con amargura.

Timothy se rió entre dientes. Scully sintió que su estómago se encogía haciéndose nudos. ¿Sabrina... y Daniel? Suposo que era la verdad. Scully supo con eso que todo lo que hablaban sobre Daniel era cierto. Había tenido numerosas relaciones casuales con estudiantes de medicina los últimos años, y eso era algo que le escondió. Él había sido muy abierto y honesto acerca de ello. Pero Scully también sabía que Daniel la amaba desde hacía mucho tiempo, y esto le había impedido hacerle avances. En parte porque notaba que ella era una persona fuerte que no se dejaría seducir tan fácilmente, y en parte porque no quería algo con ella parecido a sus otras aventuras sin sentido. Daniel tenía la fuerte sensación de que iba a enloquecerse, a engancharse realmente si empezaba una relación con Scully, y ese miedo lo detuvo. Sus sentimientos por ella también le impidieron tener alguna historia fugaz con otras mujeres.

 - Lo que es aún más extraño… - Agregó Edward. - Es que, obviamente, no puede ser alguno de sus estudiantes de primer año, a menos que Waterston se haya vuelto gay de repente.

La charla dominante en agosto pasado, al inicio del 3er año de Scully, era que Daniel Waterston, por primera vez desde que alguien en la universidad podía recordar, había seleccionado a cinco estudiantes varones para ser su mentor. Ni una sola chica bonita entre ellos. Y eso fue después de pasar dos años sin tener un “proyecto favorito” entre sus estudiantes de medicina en el que era mentor. Nadie sabía qué hacer con eso. Todos suponían que Bárbara Waterston por fin había conseguido ponerlo a raya y estaba haciéndolo caminar por la línea. Pero en los últimos meses, se hizo evidentemente claro que el Dr. Waterston tenía algo serio con alguien y cuanto más tiempo pasaban sin descubrir la identidad de esa misteriosa mujer, la gente más curiosa se volvía.

 - Además, se dice que él ya eligió estudiantes varones para ser su mentor el año que viene también. - Dijo Timothy.

Scully sintió mariposas agradables llenando su estómago y tuvo que luchar duro para evitar sonreír.

Michelle suspiró. - Tal vez no es una estudiante de medicina. Tal vez conoció a alguien que no tiene absolutamente ninguna afiliación con el Hopkins. Eso explicaría por qué nadie tiene idea de quién es.

 - Hmmm. - Dudó Edward. - Yeah, quizás. Pero es poco probable. ¿Dónde iba a conocer a alguien? Él siempre está en el hospital o en la universidad.

 - Eso no es cierto. - Habló Sabrina. - Le gusta salir por la ciudad, y tiene seminarios que lo llevan por todo el país.

Timothy la miró. - Bueno, tú lo sabes mejor que nadie…

Sabrina le clavó una mirada helada.

Todos comenzaron a levantarse de la mesa después de terminar su descanso, Scully y Michelle debían regresar a la sala de Cuidados Intensivos de Neurociencia en el 3er piso, Sabrina miró hacia Scully esperando que el resto de sus compañeros se alejasen.

 - ¿Dana? - La llamó cuando Scully y Michelle comenzaban a retirarse también.

Scully se volvió para mirarla. - ¿Si?

 - ¿Puedo hablar contigo un segundo? - Preguntó.

Scully giró hacia Michelle. - Nos encontramos allí arriba.

Michelle sonrió asintiendo con la cabeza, y luego salió de la cafetería. Scully regresó a la mesa ahora vacía, donde su compañera estaba de pie.

Sabrina dudó, pero luego la miró directamente a los ojos y bajó la voz. - Debes saber que Daniel nunca dejará a su esposa.

Scully palideció. - ¿Por qué... por qué me estás diciendo eso?

Ella le dirigió una mirada sarcástica. - No te preocupes, no voy a decírselo a nadie. Personalmente sé lo que es tener a la gente de aquí susurrando a tus espaldas, sé lo que es que se te queden mirando haciendo juicios. Pero creo que deberías saberlo. Daniel nunca dejará a su esposa por ti. No seas tonta. Si estás esperando que lo haga, sólo vas a salir lastimada. Créeme. Confía en mí.

Scully arqueó una ceja y, a continuación, le dijo la verdad. - No estoy esperando que lo haga.

 - Ah, bueno, entonces supongo que no tendrás ningún problema. - Sabrina, bromeó antes de alejarse de ella.

Scully pensó que Sabrina claramente no había superado lo que había tenido con Daniel. Rodó los ojos, y se dirigió al tercer piso.

Más tarde esa noche, exactamente a las 20:00 horas, Scully caminaba por el pasillo de la tercera planta hacia los ascensores cuando el armario de almacenamiento del quirófano de neurología se abrió y una mano fuerte la tomó del brazo tirándola hacia dentro. Scully cerró la puerta detrás de ella.

No mucho tiempo después de eso, estaba inclinándose sobre un armario, los músculos de su vagina apretando alrededor del sexo de Daniel mientras él empujaba por detrás, y un orgasmo arrollador se manifestaba a través de todo su cuerpo. Antes de Daniel, ella pensaba que conocía lo que eran los orgasmos, creyó que los había experimentado un montón de veces. Lo equivocada que estaba. Esos eran orgasmos, eso era lo que se suponía que debía haber estado experimentando todos esos malditos años.

Llegando a la noche del viernes 26 de mayo, Scully salió del edificio donde estaba la Oficina del Jefe Médico Forense y se dirigió al estacionamiento, se sorprendió al encontrar un sobre blanco tamaño carta debajo de uno de sus limpiaparabrisas. Lo tomó y entró al coche, cerrando las puertas. El sobre contenía la llave de una habitación de hotel y una nota de Daniel.

_Tengo un seminario cardiovascular en el Washington Hospital Center en Washington D.C. Nos dieron una suite en el Marriott Hotel en College Park por el fin de semana. Habitación 255, es la Executive King Suite. ¡Ya era hora de que usaramos una cama!_

Scully giró la nota al notar que algo estaba escrito en la parte posterior.

_Te amo._

Ella sonrió, sonrojándose. Se sentía emocionada, y luego sintió que su estómago se anudaba por los nervios. Había sido importante el mantener la guardia en alto, a pesar de lo enamorada que estaba. No estaba dispuesta a dejarse llevar por esa cosa que tenía con Daniel, no quería entusiasmarse demasiado, aunque ella misma se estaba dejando llevar también. Pero entonces se recordó que lo que tenían era obviamente imposible. Daniel estaba casado y todo el mundo creía, incluida ella misma, que nunca dejaría a Bárbara.

 

Agosto de 1989

La noche del domingo 6 de agosto, Scully había vuelto a su apartamento en Baltimore después del fin de semana en Chicago. Acababa de terminar sus últimas ocho semanas de pasantía básica en medicina de emergencia, y Daniel la había llevado por el fin de semana ya que tenía una conferencia de la American Heart Association. La inscripción y matrícula no comenzaba hasta el 18, y la Instrucción para 4to año no comenzaría hasta el 21. Scully estaba a la espera de ese muy necesario descanso.

A última hora de la mañana del lunes 7 de agosto, golpearon la puerta principal. Scully abrió encontrándose un cadete de la Maryland Messenger con una caja de cartón grande. Después de firmar el recibo y despedir al mensajero, llevó el paquete al dormitorio. Cuando lo abrió, encontró una gran caja de regalo rectangular de Calvin Klein. Los ojos de Scully se abrieron, y sonrió. Sacó la tapa, arrojó lejos el papel de seda, y levantó un corto vestido de fiesta rojo. Ella negó con la cabeza. Esto debió costarle a Daniel varios cientos de dólares. Desde febrero, la había colmado de flores, vestidos bonitos y joyas caras. Era agradable, pero la confundía. La sensación cálida y agradable se acoplaba con sentimientos de miedo, tristeza y culpabilidad. No se sentía exactamente culpable con respecto a la esposa de Daniel. Pero una poderosa culpa estaba presente allí, dando vueltas dentro, ella no podía definir exactamente el lugar, y debía reprimirlo con frecuencia.

Debajo del vestido había una nota.

_Úsalo esta noche. Estate preparada para las 20:00 hs._

¿Esta noche? Pero era lunes. Nunca lo veía los lunes. Se preguntó qué se traía escondido bajo la manga. No era una aficionada a las sorpresas, pero obedientemente estuvo lista a horario. A las ocho en punto, una limousine estacionó frente a su casa.

Scully salió del apartamento, mirando como el chofer caminaba junto al coche y mantenía la puerta abierta mientras Daniel salía.

 - ¡El huracán Scully!

Los ojos de Scully se agrandaron por la sorpresa, rápidamente miró para todos lados para ver si había más gente alrededor en tanto atravesaba el porche y bajaba hasta la limousine.

 - Daniel, ¿qué estás haciendo en mi apartamento? Alguien podría verte.

Él se encogió de hombros. - Cualquier estudiante o profesor con algo de sentido común huyó de Baltimore hasta la inscripción.

 - Supongo que no tenemos ningún tipo de sentido común o sensatez entonces. - Scully sonrió, arqueando una ceja.

 - No tengo ninguna razón para huir, no mientras la mujer que amo esté en la ciudad. - Daniel respondió, sonriendo.

Scully hizo un gesto divertido, e ingresó a la limousine. Daniel se sentó a su lado en el asiento trasero y se abrazaron mientras el conductor los llevaba a su destino, besándose y susurrando palabras de amor. Entonces Scully meditó algo. Había pasado con Daniel todos los fines de semana desde junio, la mayoría de las veces se alojaban en el Marriott Hotel en College Park. Alguien iba a notar, a darse cuenta de ese detalle.

 - Uh, Daniel… ¿Bárbara no sospechará que, inmediatamente después de regresar de un fin de semana en Chicago salgas esta noche también?

Él la miró, y luego suspiró. - Bárbara y Maggie están en el sur de Francia en este momento. Es un regalo por la graduación de la secundaria. Maggie quería viajar por Europa durante el verano. No las veo desde el 4 de julio.

 - Oh… Ok.

 - ¿Puedes creer que tengo una niña graduada de la escuela secundaria? Me siento tan viejo.

Scully se rió. - Daniel, sólo tienes 43. Eso no es ser viejo.

Cuando lo miró a los ojos, sintió que había algo en su mente. Parecía que estaba tratando de decidir algo, pero luego “ese algo” se había esfumado y él estaba sonriendo de nuevo, susurrándole al oído lo hermosa que era y lo mucho que la adoraba.

Esa noche, Daniel la llevó a “The Ambassador Kitchen”, un exclusivo restaurante en la bahía interna del puerto de Baltimore. A pesar de que cerraba los lunes, Daniel había conseguido que el propietario, y chef del lugar, lo abriera sólo para ellos. El restaurante tenía una tenue iluminación, las mesas cubiertas de un rojo mantel con velas en la parte superior, y dos chimeneas para los meses de invierno. A lo largo de la cena se tomaron constantemente de las manos sobre la mesa, y mientras el piano de Claude Debussy sonaba de fondo ellos bailaron en el comedor vacío.

 - Te amo, Dana. - Daniel le susurró mientras, con una mano, la sostenía por la cintura contra él y, con la otra, tomaba la mano de ella hasta apoyarla contra su pecho. - ¿Me amas?

Scully le sonrió. - Sí, por supuesto.

Él le dirigió una mirada penetrante. - No hay “por supuesto”. O lo haces o no lo haces.

Scully suspiró, dudando. Lo amaba. Era un hombre soprendente, extraordinario y la adoraba. Nunca había conocido a un hombre como él. Lo miró a los ojos. - Sí, Daniel. Te amo.

Más tarde esa noche, se quedaron en una suite del “Omni Internacional Baltimore Hotel”. Daniel le hizo el amor apasionadamente, diciéndole lo mucho que la amaba y necesitaba en el momento en que estaba acabando, las emociones de su poderoso orgasmo le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. Y Scully, una vez más sentía esa especie de culpabilidad indefinida, junto al miedo y la tristeza.

 

Diciembre de 1989

La mañana del miércoles 20 de diciembre, el último día de su pasantía en Patología Forense, Donald Stewart la llamó a su oficina. Al entrar, se sorprendió al ver a George Hill del FBI sentado con Don. Ambos se pusieron de pie cuando ella entró y George se presentó de nuevo, estrechándole la mano. Scully se sentó en la silla junto a Hill, frente al escritorio de Don.

 - Dana, te llamó porque George quería reunirse contigo. - Comenzó Don.

Scully se sorprendió. - ¿Conmigo?

George se rió entre dientes. - Sí. El FBI está muy interesado en ti.

Sus ojos se abrieron ligeramente. - ¿De verdad?

Él asintió con la cabeza. - Como ustedes saben, el Hospital Johns Hopkins es uno de los tres principales hospitales del país, y un MD (Doctor en Médicina) del Hopkins se considera el estatus de Élite en la profesión médica. El FBI recluta regularmente patólogos que hayan obtenido títulos médicos de estos tres hospitales.

 - Pero... yo no soy patóloga. - Respondió Scully.

George inclinó su cabeza ligeramente. - Sí, es verdad. Todavía no, de todos modos. Como también saben, técnicamente para convertirse en patólogo forense se necesitan otros cuatro o cinco años de residencia después de completar la escuela médica.

Scully asintió, suspirando y mirando su regazo. Esa fue una de las grandes razones por las que se abstuvo de declarar “Patología Forense” como su elección de carrera. Cinco años de residencia en patología eran un gran compromiso, y eso no era algo que algunas personas en su vida aprobarían. Específicamente, Daniel y su padre.

Los hombres se miraron el uno al otro, antes de que George se aclarara la garganta. - Pero, eh, el FBI está dispuesto a… saltarse, torcer ese requisito en la educación en tú caso.

Ella lo miró, sorprendida. - ¿Por qué?

George le sonrió. - Porque eres la mejor del grupo. De todos los estudiantes de medicina haciendo sus pasantías clínicas en patología aquí, tú te destacas, estás ampliamente muy por encima de los demás. Los sobrepasas con creces. Tienes el conocimiento, las habilidades y la actitud necesaria para la investigación forense. Debo decirte que estuve por todo el país reclutando médicos para el FBI, leyendo informes de estudiantes y hablando con decenas de Forenses. Y debo decirte que te queremos en Quántico. Fuertemente. Los habituales cinco meses de entrenamiento para convertirse en Agente Especial en la Academia del FBI, que comienzan en junio y terminan en octubre, pueden extenderse por lo que vas a tener más educación forense en Quántico, estarás en curso constante hasta que completes los requisitos de educación para convertirte en una Patóloga Forense con todas las licencias.

Scully no sabía qué decir. Todavía no había tomado ninguna decisión acerca de lo que iba a hacer después de la graduación en mayo. Al comienzo del 4to año, en agosto, comenzó a solicitar para ambos, Cirugía y Patología, en los Programas de Residencia de la zona. Varios miembros del cuerpo docente de la facultad habían dejado claro que el Hospital Johns Hopkins la recibiría encantado cualquiera fuese su elección de especialización. Alojarse en Baltimore con Daniel era ciertamente algo atractivo. Muy pronto, tendría que decidir sobre su residencia de post-grado.

Había pasado los últimos cuatro meses haciendo las pasantías en “Enfermedades Crónicas” y “Cuidados Intensivos Avanzados”. Ella tenía un gran interés en Neurocirugía, pero la Patología se estaba convirtiendo en una pasión. Había solicitado optativas para el 4to Año: la pasantía en “Neurología Avanzada” comenzaba en enero y duraba cuatro semanas, y la pasantía en “Patología Quirúrgica” en el “Bayview Medical Center” comenzaría a finales de marzo, después de las vacaciones de primavera y terminaba junto con su Instrucción de 4to Año, en mayo. A pesar de toda la planificación y las solicitudes, no había tomado ninguna decisión final sobre qué hacer con su carrera. La oportunidad de trabajar en Quántico, de todos los lugares, era una oferta para la que no estaba preparada. Sentía su estómago repleto de nudos, como una guerra, la ansiedad hacía estragos en su mente acerca de qué hacer con su vida.

 

23 de febrero de 1990

Era un viernes por la noche, y Scully estaba pasando su cumpleaños 26 con Daniel en el Marriott, en College Park. Cuando se sentaron a cenar en el restaurante “The Garden”, en el vestíbulo del hotel, Scully quería hablar sobre sus planes post graduación. Pensaba que la Patología era un riesgo demasiado grande. Quántico era una oferta demasiado atractiva, pero ¿y si era la elección equivocada no practicar la medicina? ¿Y si, años más tarde, se daba cuenta de que había cometido un gran error y que debería haber hecho la residencia en cirugía? ¿Qué pasaba si, años más tarde, no podía pagarle a sus padres la escuela de medicina porque ganaba menos de 40 mil al año en el FBI? Su padre no había tomado su interés por la Patología demasiado en serio, y desde luego tampoco lo hacía Daniel. Cuanto más él hablaba en contra de la Patología, más Scully deseaba elegirla sólo para hacerlo enojar. Y creyó que finalmente él había notado eso porque había dejado de hacer esos comentarios burlones hacía meses. Patología Forense se sentía bien, pero no sabía si era la elección correcta. La idea de prácticar la medicina no tenía el mismo atractivo que una vez tuvo, pero la neurocirugía era fascinante y ella sabía que era algo que podía disfrutar. Tenía que tomar una decisión.

El restaurante estaba lleno, un típico viernes por la noche. Scully y Daniel estaban disfrutando el vino blanco y el cangrejo azul a la Maryland. Ella esperaba la primavera y el buen tiempo para volver a disfrutar, sentados afuera, del jardín asiático. Después de que terminaron su comida permanecieron en su mesa hablando, no tenían prisa por irse. Daniel tendió la palma de la mano sobre la mesa, y Scully puso la mano en la suya.

 - Quiero hablar contigo de algo importante. - Dijo Daniel, mirándola.

 - Ok. - Respondió. Sabía lo que venía. Él había estado preguntándole acerca de su elección de residencia por semanas, y siempre le había dicho que no lo había decidido aún. Sabía que Daniel deseaba que viviese en Baltimore, que estaba preocupado de que eligiese una residencia que la alejase de Maryland.

Daniel la miró fijamente. - Voy a llamar a mi abogado el lunes para que redacte los documentos del divorcio.

Scully retiró la mano. Oh, Dios. ¿Podría casarse con él? La idea de pasar el resto de su vida con Daniel era atractiva. La amaba, y le estaba ofreciendo la vida que siempre pensó que ella había querido. Así que ¿por qué su corazón le decía que no aceptara? ¿Cómo él podía hacer eso? ¿Dejar a su esposa? Él estaba arruinando todo. Sintió como el corazón se le caía al estómago. Estaba a punto de hiperventilar. El miedo, la tristeza y la culpa, repentinamente, se transformaron en oleadas torrenciales inundándola. Ahora, en ese instante, pudo reconocer puntualmente el motivo de esa culpa que la recorría. Pudo ubicarla. Supo exactamente por qué se había sentido tan culpable el último año.

 - ¿Por qué vas a hacer eso, Daniel?

La miró confundido. - ¿Qué quieres decir? No estoy enamorado de Bárbara. Estoy enamorado de ti. Quiero que seas mi esposa. Estoy cansado de ocultar esto y escondernos. Estoy orgulloso de ti, estoy orgulloso de lo que tenemos. Y quiero que todos lo sepan.

Scully cerró los ojos, respiró profundamente, obligándose a no llorar. No podría hacer esto. Lo había sabido todo el tiempo. Nunca lo haría, y la culpa fue carcomiéndola. Tenía que alejarse de él. En esa fracción de segundo, tomó su decisión final.

 - Daniel, cuando me gradúe Me voy a Quántico, Virginia.

Él la miró fijamente. - Dana, ¡¿Por qué dejar Baltimore?! Pensé que ibas a quedarte y hacer la residencia en Cirugía aquí. ¡Piensa en lo que estás dejando pasar! ¡Estás desperdiciando tú carrera! ¿Sabes cuántos estudiantes de medicina matarían por una residencia en la Universidad Johns Hopkins?

 - Es mi decisión, Daniel. Es lo que quiero hacer. No quiero ejercer la medicina. Patología forense es lo mejor para mí. Y no hay nada que puedas hacer o decir para hacerme cambiar de opinión.

Él se opuso. - ¡¿No ejercer…?! ¡¿Qué... el FBI?! ¿Perdiste la maldita cabeza?! ¡Tú lugar está en Baltimore! Conmigo.

Scully abruptamente se levantó de la mesa y salió del restaurante, Daniel finalmente pudo alcanzarla en el estacionamiento, cerca de su coche. La tomó del brazo y la hizo girar.

 - Mírame a la cara y dime que no me amas. - Le exigió.

 - ¡Daniel, déjame ir!

 - ¡Dime que no me amas! - Gritó enfadado, las lágrimas de dolor llenando sus ojos.

Scully sofocó un sollozo. La culpa estaba aplastándola. - ¡Si no me dejas ir, voy a gritar!

Daniel le soltó el brazo, y se derrumbó. - ¿Cómo puedes hacerme esto?

Scully giró sobre sus pies y rápidamente abrió la puerta del coche, consiguió entrar y arrancar en un segundo. A medida que se alejaba, podía verlo por el espejo retrovisor, mientras las lágrimas corrían por su rostro. Al principio, iba a dirigirse de nuevo a Baltimore, pero hizo un giro repentino y manejó hasta Alexandria. Pocos minutos después de las 21:30, estacionó frente a la entrada de sus padres.

Un minuto después de llamar a la puerta, su madre abrió, y ante los ojos de su madre Scully finalmente se quebró. Se arrojó directamente a sus brazos, y lloró sobre su hombro.

 - Dana, ¿pasó algo malo? - Maggie preguntó, preocupada.

 - No puedo decírtelo. - Dijo ahogada a través de sus sollozos. - Papá no está aquí, ¿verdad?

 - No cariño. Es viernes por la noche. Sabes que él va jugar al póker.

Maggie caminó con su hija hasta entrar en la casa, cerrando la puerta detrás de ellas. Scully se sentó en el sofá de la sala, y luego se acostó, sus sollozos continuaban. Quince minutos más tarde, Melissa llegó.

 - ¿Mamá? - Llamó mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de ella. - ¡Soy yo! ¿Dana está aquí?

Melissa entró a la sala encontrándo a su hermana desplomada sobre el sofá llorando. Se acercó sentándose en el suelo delante del sofá, quitándole con una caricia el largo pelo rojo de la cara.

 - Dana, ¿qué sucede? ¿Qué está pasando?

 - ¿Mamá te llamó? - Dijo Scully a través del llanto.

 - No. - Respondió Melissa.

Scully la miró. - Entonces, ¿cómo sabías que estaba aquí?

 - Tuve una fuerte sensación. - Dijo Melissa simplemente.

 - Oh Dios, Missy. No esa mierda psíquica… No necesito escuchar eso en este momento.

Maggie entró en la habitación con una taza de té para su hija menor. Ella se sentó, tomando la taza y bebiendo un sorbo. Su madre se sentó en el sofá junto a ella. Maggie y Melissa se miraron preocupadas.

 - Dana, explícame. - Maggie imploró.

Scully ahogó otro sollozo. - Vas a estar tan avergonzada de mí.

 - ¿Dana? ¿Estás embarazada? - Preguntó su hermana.

 - No, gracias a Dios. - Scully gimió. - Me pegaría un puto tiro para suicidarme.

Los ojos de Maggie se desorbitaron al escucharla. - ¡Dana Katherine! No usamos ese lenguaje en esta casa.

 - Lo siento, mami. - Suspiró, dejando la taza sobre la mesa al lado del sofá.

Scully no podría soportar ver la expresión en el rostro de su madre si le decía la verdad, pero la culpa estaba resultándole abrumadora, y necesitaba extirpárselo del pecho. - ¿Conoces a mi consejero de la facultad, el Dr. Waterston?

 - ¿Tú mentor? - Respondió Maggie.

Y Melissa lo entendió todo. Miró fijamente a su hermana, pero Scully se negó a hacer contacto visual con ella.

 - Si. - Respondió Dana. - Él y yo… eh, bueno el año pasado, nos... enredamos.

Maggie suspiró. Sabía que el hombre era casado.

Scully sintió nuevas lágrimas llenando sus ojos. - Y esta noche, me dijo que iba a divorciarse de su esposa. Que deseaba casarse conmigo.

Melissa cerró los ojos y bajó la cabeza. Supo exactamente cuál era el problema.

 - ¿Lo amas, Dana? - Preguntó Maggie.

Scully rompió a llorar nuevamente. - No soy una destroza-hogares (home wrecker). No puedo romper su familia.

Maggie suspiró. - Bueno, cariño, creo que es demasiado tarde para eso, estuviste involucrada con ese hombre desde el año pasado. ¿No pensaste que algo así podía suceder?

¿Cómo iba a explicarle a su madre que Daniel tuvo un montón de relaciones extramaritales por años y nunca había dejado a su esposa por ninguna de ellas? - No, mami. - Casi gritó. - Nunca esperé que quisiera dejar a su esposa.

Las sospechas de Melissa eran correctas.

Maggie suspiró. - Bueno, pero él te ama... ¿no quieres casarte con él?

Scully se limpió las lágrimas de su rostro, emitiendo un sollozo tembloroso, recuperando el aliento. - Pensé en eso. Pensé en pasar el resto de mi vida con él. Pero ahora... no puedo hacerlo.

Maggie suspiró de nuevo, frotando su mano sobre la de su hija menor. - Vas a estar bien, Dana. Ya lo verás… ¿Quieres pasar la noche aquí?

Scully asintió, acto seguido Maggie se levantó del sofá. - Oh, ma. No vas a decirle a papá, ¿verdad? ¿O a Bill Jr?

 

Su madre giró mirándola, y dándole una sonrisa comprensiva. - Cariño, voy a llevarme esto a la tumba. Buenas noches. Las veré en la mañana.

Scully le dedicó a su madre una media sonrisa, el agradecimiento estaba escrito por toda su cara, antes de que Maggie se fuera arriba. Giró para mirar a su hermana, quien no había dicho ni una palabra durante su confesión.

 - ¿Cómo pudiste dejar que esto llegase tan lejos? ¿A este punto? - Preguntó Melissa.

Scully cerró los ojos, poniendo la mano sobre su cara. - Nunca pensé que querría dejar a su esposa.

 - Dana, ¿cuándo vas a abrirte por fin y te permitirás amar a alguien?

Scully suspiró. - Yo... yo amo a Daniel. Lo hago.

Melissa sacudió la cabeza con incredulidad. - ¿Lo haces? ¿Honestamente? No es suficiente para hacer un compromiso. Te permitiste amar a alguien que creíste que nunca sería tuyo. Podías dejarte llevar en esta relación, te permitiste tener estos sentimientos, al tiempo que controlabas la situación, manteniendo algún tipo de distancia. Bajaste la guardia porque su matrimonio era una red de seguridad que te impedía arriesgarte demasiado. Y tan pronto como él te dijo que estaba a punto de ser libre, lo rechazas.

Nuevas lágrimas brotaron de los ojos de Scully, y ahogó un sollozo. El dolor y la culpa por lastimar a Daniel era demasiado difícil de soportar. - ¿Qué hice?

 - Es obvio que le hiciste creer que estabas enamorada de él. - Le dijo Melissa, exasperada. - ¿Cuándo vas a dejar de hacer eso, Dana?

Scully sollozó mientras se reprendía a sí misma por permitir que su relación con Daniel se tornara demasiado seria, por dejar que él se involucrara, por quedar atrapada en el romanticismo de todo el asunto, e interiormente, se prometió que haría todo lo que tuviese en su poder por no volver a sentir ese tipo de dolor nuevamente.

*****

Scully se despertó junto a un Mulder profundamente dormido, deseó nunca haberse embarcado en una relación con Daniel. Deseó haber sido más fuerte y resistirse a involucrarse con un hombre casado. Pero… ¿su matrimonio era el problema? No, ese nunca había sido el problema, realmente. Melissa tenía razón. Se había involucrado seriamente con un hombre tan bueno, tan brillante y tan amoroso como Daniel, a sabiendas de que no iba a quedarse con él para siempre, provocándole un sufrimiento terrible. ¿Cómo podía perdonarse algo así? Todo era su culpa.

Recordó de pronto otra conversación con Melissa. Fue durante la Navidad de 1990, después de que se graduara en la Academia del FBI y estaba ansiosa por comenzar su puesto como Instructora en Quántico después del Año Nuevo. Iba a dar conferencias de Patología a los nuevos agentes, enseñándoles acerca de qué pistas forenses debían buscar cuando encontraban

un cadáver en el campo. Era una clase básica que Scully enseñaría mientras paralelamente continuaba con su propia formación en Patología en la Academia de Quántico.

Pero Scully estaba nuevamente ansiosa, preguntándose si estaba haciendo lo correcto, si había tomado la decisión acertada. La escuela de medicina la había hecho sentir bien durante mucho tiempo, pero al momento de graduarse sintió que la medicina era algo equivocado. ¿Y si en algún lugar de la línea llegaba a la misma conclusión sobre la Patología y el FBI? ¿Y si todo lo que estaba haciendo era un gran error? Creía que su padre lo pensaba. Pero Melissa le había dicho algo, algo que repentinamente apareció en su mente.

 - No sabes a quién vas a conocer cuando te unas al FBI. No sabes cómo tu vida va a cambiar o cómo tú vas a cambiar la vida de los demás.

¿Y si no se hubiese implicado con Daniel? ¿Dónde estaría en este momento? ¿Se habría visto obligada a correr al FBI para alejarse de él? Probablemente habría hecho la residencia después de la escuela de medicina, y en este momento probablemente sería cirujana en algún hospital en alguna parte. No estaría acostada en esa cama, junto a Mulder. Su vida en ese momento era un revoltijo, un confuso lío, un desastre, del que no tenía ni idea a dónde los conduciría esa cosa que tenían. Pero Mulder era bueno, brillante y amoroso. Scully esperaba fervientemente nunca, nunca hacerle daño.

Se arrastró sobre la cama hasta quedar pegada a Mulder y apretó su cuerpo contra su costado, pasando la mano arriba y abajo por su estómago y el pecho. Él gimió y giró la cabeza, parpadeando lentamente hacia ella.

 - Scully, ¿estás bien? - Preguntó medio atontado por el sueño.

 - Sí, Mulder, estoy bien. - Susurró sin dejar de recorrer con su mano el pecho de su compañero hasta rozar el camino de vellos al sur de su ombligo. - Quiero que me hagas el amor.

Él parpadeó completamente despierto, y le dedicó una sonrisa de sorpresa. Inmediatamente rodó sobre Scully, besándola apasionadamente.

CONTINUARÁ….


	48. “Debes atreverte a soñar, pero no hay sustituto para la perseverancia y el trabajo duro, y el trabajo en equipo”.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mulder recibe un llamado de la Unidad de Crimenes Violentos en el peor momento. Scully se somete a su segundo procedimiento de FIV.
> 
> Disculpen por la espera tan larga, pero me tomo algunos días sacarme a Scully y Daniel de mi cabeza para poder seguir con la historia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coldplay – “Fix You”
> 
> When you try your best, but you don't succeed  
> When you get what you want, but not what you need  
> When you feel so tired, but you can't sleep  
> Stuck in reverse
> 
> And the tears come streaming down your face  
> When you lose something you can't replace  
> When you love someone, but it goes to waste  
> Could it be worse?
> 
> Lights will guide you home  
> And ignite your bones  
> And I will try to fix you
> 
> And high up above or down below  
> When you're too in love to let it go  
> But if you never try you'll never know  
> Just what you're worth
> 
> Lights will guide you home  
> And ignite your bones  
> And I will try to fix you
> 
> Tears stream down your face  
> When you lose something you cannot replace  
> Tears stream down your face  
> And I...
> 
> Tears stream down your face  
> I promise you I will learn from my mistakes  
> Tears stream down your face  
> And I...
> 
> Lights will guide you home  
> And ignite your bones  
> And I will try to fix you

Apenas unos minutos después de las 04:00 de la mañana del martes 7 de diciembre, el teléfono de Mulder comenzó a sonar. Él podía oírlo y pensó que tal vez si no le hacía caso, dejaría de sonar. No tuvo esa suerte. Se estiró hasta su mesa de noche y tomó el inalámbrico. Scully abrió los ojos y gimió, antes de girar poniéndose de espaldas a él.

 - ¿Hola? - Respondió aturdido.

 - ¿Agente Mulder? - Dijo una voz familiar, pero Mulder no podía ubicarla.

Él suspiró. - Sí. ¿Quién está llamando?

 - Soy el agente Sam Cole, de la VCU.

Después de un momento, el cerebro dormido de Mulder hizo las conexiones y supo finalmente con quién estaba hablando. No estaba seguro de si prefería que se tratase de una llamada personal o una relacionada con el trabajo. - ¿Qué puedo hacer por  usted, agente Cole? 

El agente Cole se aclaró la garganta. - Bueno, eh, estoy trabajando en un caso, y, uh, es bastante brutal. Estoy seguro de que oíste hablar del “Cirujano de Silver Spring”?

Mulder sintió que se le anudaba el estómago. Oh, no. Dios, no. ¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué?! - Sí, por supuesto que escuché de él.

 - Bueno, eh, no fuimos capaces de atrapar a este tipo, y dos mujeres más están ahora desaparecidas. No queremos encontrarlas como encontramos a las otras.

 - Espera un momento... - Susurró Mulder. Miró a Scully, parecía que había vuelto a dormirse, y suspiró. Se sentó y en silencio salió de la cama, caminando fuera de la habitación hasta la sala. - Ok. - Dijo, mientras se sentaba en su sofá. Sabía exactamente por qué había recibido esa llamada, pero aún vislumbraba una pequeña luz de esperanza en que estaba equivocado. - Entonces, ¿por qué me estás llamando?

 - Necesito un Profiler. - Respondió el agente Cole.

 - En la BSU (Behavioral Science Unit) hay en abundancia. Busca en la Unidad de Ciencias del Comportamiento y podrás encontrar alguno. - Explicó Mulder, esa pequeña luz de esperanza acababa de extinguirse.

Cole hizo una pausa. - Sí, lo sé. Quántico tuvo el expediente del caso durante los últimos nueve meses. Todavía no tenemos sospechosos.

 - Este no es un buen momento, agente Cole. - Contestó Mulder. - Y la mejor situación, lo que favorecerá el caso es que continúe en manos de la BSU. Ellos finalmente quebraran esta eventualidad.

Silencio.

\- Agente Mulder, once mujeres murieron; violadas y torturadas. Dos más están ahora desaparecidas. Realmente no quiero mendigar, pero ¿nos podría ayudar?

¿Cómo podía decir que no ante eso? - Está bien. - Suspiró Mulder.

Cole suspiró con fuerza. - Debo decir que es un verdadero alivio tenerlos, a usted y a la agente Scully, en el caso.

Mulder se detuvo. - La agente Scully no va a trabajar en esto.

 - ¿Por qué no? - Preguntó Cole, con un tono de sorpresa en la voz.

 - Porque no llevo a la agente Scully a mis trabajos en Análisis del Comportamiento. Ese es un trabajo para un solo hombre.

Cole vaciló. - Nos sentiríamos mucho mejor si trabajasen como un equipo en esto. Hice una solicitud, una petición a Quántico para poder tener a la agente Scully realizando las autopsias a futuro, Dios no lo quiera, y ella no nos haga ninguna falta. Pero es probable que haya alguna… baja hasta el momento en que atrapemos a este psicópata.

 - La agente Scully no va a trabajar en esto. - Mulder respondió rotundamente. - Y ella no realizará ninguna autopsia, agente Cole. Así que no te molestes en solicitar nada. ¿Cuándo y dónde me necesitas?

Silencio.

\- Tan pronto como sea posible. Silver Spring, Maryland. Departamento de Policía del Condado de Montgomery. Piney Branch Road.

 - Voy a estar ahí. - Dijo, antes de colgar.

Mulder tuvo una sensación nauseabunda creciendo, haciéndose cada vez mayor, en el fondo de su estómago. Esto iba a ser malo. Realmente malo. Lo sabía. Se levantó del sofá. Le había dicho al agente Cole la verdad. La elaboración de un perfil criminal era un trabajo solitario. Al menos para él siempre había sido así. Sabía que iba a sumergirse en la enferma mente oscura de un psicópata diabólico. Podría llevar a la gente allí con él, seguro. Pero nunca lo había hecho, y no estaba a punto de comenzar a hacerlo precisamente con su compañera. Mulder deseaba mantener tanta oscuridad y tanto mal alejado de Scully tanto como fuese posible, no deseaba acercarla aún más.

Mulder entró al dormitorio y se quedó mirándola dormir pacíficamente, tuvo una sensación de hundimiento indescriptible. Iba a encerrarse en si mismo, alejándose de ella, iba a encerrarse, clausurar todo y vivir dentro de su cabeza hasta que resolviese ese maldito caso. No se detendría hasta que todo hubiese terminado. Pero Scully lo necesitaba a su lado. Cuando le había dicho al agente Cole que ese era un mal momento, lo decía en serio. La transferencia de embriones se había fijado para el viernes y eso sería sólo si todavía había algunos embriones sanos para entonces. Scully lo necesitaría allí, de cualquier manera. Y él sabía que no iba a poder estar.

*****

Scully despertó a las 6:00 am con la alarma del reloj para encontrar que Mulder ya no estaba en la cama. Se levantó y buscó a su alrededor, notando que tampoco estaba en el apartamento. Cuando volvió a la habitación, vio una nota en su mesa de noche.

_Llamado por VCU. Estaré en Silver Spring. No sé cuando volveré. Te llamaré a la oficina más tarde._

Se quedó observando la nota. ¿No sabía cuándo iba a volver? Al principio pensó que sólo había querido decir a qué hora de hoy, pero luego empezó a darse cuenta de que podría significar indefinidamente. Scully suspiró y retornó a su apartamento para estar lista para el trabajo. Subió a la balanza y notó que había ganado tres libras, gimiendo. El tratamiento hormonal la estaba haciendo cada vez más miserable. Había estado malhumorada y nerviosa durante los últimos días, y esa noche en College Park no había ayudado demasiado. Sumado al top ten de sus terribles estados de ánimo y la retención de líquido, estaba el plus de la plaga constante del dolor de cabeza, así como los dolores por las inyecciones de progesterona. Durante los últimos dos días, había saltado impacientemente contra Mulder como una desquiciada por cualquier cosa, suficientes veces como para hacer que él suspenda cualquier intento de conversación, o sexo. Pero a pesar de todo eso, él todavía se quedaba a su alrededor, casi pegado, haciéndole notar su presencia, inclusive si ella no quería estar en la misma habitación con él. Incluso le había pedido que se quedara en su casa ayer por la noche, a sabiendas de que estaba de muy mal humor y no habría nada de sexo. Scully esperaba que Mulder no se estuviese arrepintiendo de involucrarse en ese proceso de IVF conjunto, o que se estuviese hartando de ella y sus cambios de humor. Ciertamente esto no era nada similar a cómo había sido la primera vez.

Se vistió y se alistó para ir a trabajar, a las 9:00 am partió hacia Georgetown y se dirigió al edificio Hoover al centro de D.C. Era casi el mediodía cuando el teléfono de la oficina del sótano sonó.

 - Scully.

 - Hey, soy yo. - Mulder suspiró al teléfono.

 - ¡Hola! - Respondió sonriendo, la agradable sensación de mariposas llenó su estómago con el sonido de su voz. Scully rodó los ojos al darse cuenta de cómo actuaba con un simple “Hey” de su compañero.

 - ¿Cómo estás? - Preguntó Mulder tentativamente.

Scully se detuvo. Era obvio que estaba tratando de determinar en qué tipo de estado de ánimo se encontraba. - ¿Cómo estoy yo? ¿Cómo estás tú, Mulder? ¿Qué está pasando en Maryland?

Mulder suspiró. - “El Cirujano de Silver Spring”.

Ella hizo una mueca. Había estado en todas las noticias durante meses. Y luego suspiró con fuerza. Odiaba la manera en que Mulder se encerraba en sí mismo y se convertía en una persona completamente aislada del resto siempre que trabajaba en esos casos con la VCU. Afortunadamente, eran por lo general pocos y distantes entre sí.

 - ¿Estás bien, Mulder? - Le preguntó en voz baja.

 - Si, Scully, estoy bien. Es sólo que... - Suspiró. - Esto es horrible…

Ella asintió. - Háblame sobre eso.

Silencio.

\- Yo, uh, me tengo que ir, Scully. El SAC (Special Agent in Charge) me está llamando otra vez. Voy a llamarte más tarde. - Mulder colgó sin esperar respuesta.

Ella suspiró, y luego miró alrededor de la oficina vacía, preguntándose cuándo su compañero regresaría.

La mañana del viernes 10 de diciembre, recibió una llamada en su teléfono celular al momento en que estaba llegando a la oficina del sótano.

 - Scully.

 - ¿Dana? Soy el Dr. Parenti.

Scully se congeló, su estómago retorciéndose, anudándose por los nervios. Había estado tratando de no pensar en esa llamada telefónica durante toda la semana, pero había sido difícil sin Mulder alrededor para distraerla de sus propios pensamientos. No lo había visto desde que se quedó a dormir con él la noche del lunes. Él pasaba los días trabajando en Silver Spring, y Scully supuso que se dirigía a su apartamento por la noche. O tal vez había encontrado un motel donde alojarse allí. No lo sabía. Se preocupaba por él, preguntándose si estaba cuidándose. Él tenía la tendencia a renunciar a la comida y al sueño cuando se obsesionaba durante un caso. Habría querido ir en coche a Silver Spring y comprobar que estuviese bien. Pero tenía la fuerte sensación de que esto no sería bien recibido, y por eso se quedó donde estaba. Mulder sólo la llamaba una vez por día y cada vez que le pedía que compartiese sus problemas con el caso, su carga con ella, su compañero encontraba alguna excusa para colgarle el teléfono.

 - Hola, Dr. Parenti.

 - Bueno, Dana, tengo buenas noticias para ti.

Los ojos de Scully se agrandaron. Oh, Dios mío. - ¿De Verdad?

 - Sí, en verdad. De los 10 óvulos inseminados, dos se convirtieron en blastocistos saludables.

 - Oh, Dios mío. - Scully respiró con fuerza. No lo podía creer.

 - Así que, si quieres venir esta tarde al salir del trabajo, podemos realizar la IVF. Uh... mi última cita es a las 18:15 hs. Así que si puedes estar aquí antes de las 19:00, podemos hacer la transferencia a continuación.

Scully sentía demasiadas emociones a la vez. - Sí, voy a estar allí.

 - Genial, nos vemos más tarde. - Dijo el Dr. Parenti, antes de colgar.

Scully tenía que decírselo a Mulder de inmediato. Llamó a su celular, pero la llamada fue directamente al correo de voz. No quería dejarle esa noticia en un mensaje. Lo que realmente quería era contárselo cara a cara. Se sentó en el escritorio, debatiendo si conducir o no a Silver Spring.

*****

El viernes por la tarde, encontró a Mulder encorvado sobre una mesa de la Sala de Interrogatorio en el Departamento de Policía del Condado de Montgomery. Frente a él se apilaban fotografías de la escena del crimen, testimonios y relatos de aquellos testigos que encontraron los cuerpos, agendas o calendarios de bolsillo que pertenecían a las víctimas e interrogatorios a los que las habían visto por última vez con vida, entrevistas con las familias de las víctimas, amigos, y compañeros de trabajo, e informes de la autopsia. El agente Sam Cole entró en la sala y se sentó frente a Mulder.

 - ¿Cómo va eso? - Preguntó.

Mulder suspiró. - Lento.

 - Bueno, al menos tenemos algo para continuar: Hombre, de unos 35 a 45 años de edad, que odia a las mujeres, con una ira profundamente arraigada, desempleado o con un trabajo mal pago, sin educación después de la secundaria.

Mulder levantó la vista de la mesa hacia Cole. - Eso es un perfil salido de Quántico, no es mío.

El agente Cole asintió. - Pero... ¿estás de acuerdo con ese perfil?

 - Con la mayor parte… - Mulder asintió. - No estoy muy seguro acerca de la parte de la educación. Hay una probable posibilidad de que este tipo sea alguien altamente educado.

 - ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? - Preguntó Cole interesado.

 - El apodo de “Cirujano” por ejemplo. Es demasiado perfecto con lo que hace, demasiado preciso. Sabe lo que está haciendo.

Cole pensó en eso. - Pero… ¿no son los más altamente educados y cultos aquellos individuos menos propensos a cometer crímenes violentos?

 - Sí. - Mulder respondió, suspirando y frotándose los ojos. No había dormido en dos días, y estaba forzando al límite su ingenio con este caso. Sentía que se le acababan las ideas. No podía obtener una imagen nítida, o sacar alguna idea en claro sobre el criminal que estaban buscando, tampoco podía descifrar su próximo movimiento.

Todavía no se habían encontrado las dos mujeres que faltaban. Con cada hora que pasaba, tenía en claro que estarían sufriendo alguna tortura terriblemente y que se acercaban a una eventual muerte. Tenía que detenerlo. Tenía que salvarlas. Pero no podía poner las piezas juntas. Las once víctimas variaban en edad, raza, cuerpo, color de pelo, color de ojos. Algunas estaban casadas y con hijos, otras eran solteras. No tenían nada significativo en común. No asistían a la misma iglesia, o iban al mismo médico o centro comunitario. Los hijos no asistían a la misma escuela. Tenían algunas cosas en común; todas tenían una seguridad económica. Estaban financieramente acomodadas, tenían mascotas, y empleos cómodos. Pero ninguna de estas mujeres trabajaba para la misma empresa, o incluso en la misma calle. Ninguna frecuentaba el mismo veterinario. Ni utilizaba el mismo banco. Mulder estaba perdido. Completamente confundido. Sentía que todas las piezas estaban allí, y sin embargo no podía hacer las conexiones.

 - Bueno, entonces no veo la forma en que puede encajar con el resto del perfil. - Cole respondió confundido.

Mulder lo miró fijamente. - ¿Por qué? Las personas educadas pueden estar desempleadas, o mal remuneradas y sentirse infravaloradas y menospreciadas.

Cole asintió. - En eso tienes razón.

En ese momento la compañera de Cole, la agente Sarah Brewer, irrumpió en la habitación. - Peg Flannigan fue encontrada.

Los dos agentes se quedaron petrificados al notar la expresión sombría en el rostro de la agente Brewer. Mulder sintió que su estómago estaba tocando fondo.

*****

Scully aparcó su coche en Jessup Blair Drive en Silver Spring, Maryland. Una llamada telefónica a Skinner mientras manejaba hacia el norte, le hizo saber que Mulder estaba con el equipo de investigación en Jessup Blair Park. Ella suspiró cuando Skinner le dio esa información. Eso quería decir que había aparecido la víctima número 12. Avanzó a través de la barricada que había armado la policía con cintas amarillas, mostrando su placa del FBI para ser admitida en el lugar, caminó por un sendero hasta que notó una multitud de policías, agentes y personal de emergencia. Se cruzó a algunos oficiales hablando con un par de testigos, probablemente eran los que habían encontrado el cuerpo, a continuación, uno de ellos comenzó a vomitar violentamente. Scully cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza. Podía adivinar con qué tipo de horror habían tropezado.

Escaneó la multitud buscando a Mulder. Dios, lo echaba de menos. Y eso le molestaba un poco. Sólo habían pasado unos pocos días, no era tan largo el tiempo sin estar con él, pero aquí estaba ella, apareciendo en una escena del crimen sólo para ver a un hombre. ¡Santo cielo! Podría, fácilmente, haberle dejado un mensaje, haciéndole saber que su cita con Parenti era a las 19:00 hs. Pero deseaba verlo. Incluso le había ofrecido varias veces venir a ayudarlo, “compartir la carga”. Pero él se negó, diciendo: “Scully, sabes que necesito trabajar solo cuando estoy haciendo esto. Sabes cómo soy cuando trabajo en este tipo de cosas. No es una buena idea”. Y esa era la razón exacta por la que no quería que él trabajase solo. Pensaba que, por lo menos, volvería a casa por la noche, que al menos conseguiría verlo, hablar, dormir junto a él. Pero cada noche se iba a la cama sola, y él nunca apareció. Scully se detuvo allí de golpe, preguntándose por qué se había referido a su apartamento en el contexto de “Mulder volvería a casa por la noche”. Apartó ese pensamiento antes de que pudiera pensar demasiado en ello.

En ese segundo divisó a Mulder hablando con los agentes especiales Cole y Brewer, el ceño fruncido y sus hombros hundidos en señal de derrota. Se encontraban a varios pies del cuerpo que estaba bloqueado a la vista por el equipo forense. Scully suspiró, y comenzó a dirigirse hacia ellos. Cuando estaba casi llegando, el agente Cole giró y la vio, una gran sonrisa estalló en su cara. Scully encontró un poco extraño que Mulder no fuese el primero en notar su presencia.

 - ¡Agente Scully! - El agente Cole la llamó. - Esta sí que es una agradable sorpresa.

La agente Brewer revoleó los ojos en forma irónica. Mulder giró la cabeza y vio a Scully acercándose, sus ojos se abrieron exageradamente, se quedó un segundo congelado, mirándola fijamente avanzar.

 - ¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí, Scully?! - Le reclamó, caminando para interponerse entre Scully y los agentes Cole y Brewer, quienes se miraron confundidos.

A Scully, el tono de Mulder y la mirada dura de su rostro, la tomaron con la guardia baja, sorprendiéndola. - Yo... yo sólo vine a hablar contigo.

Él la tomó por el codo y la alejó del grupo. - Quiero que salgas de aquí.

 - Mulder, ¿cuál es el problema? - Dijo Scully, tirando de su brazo para zafarse de su agarre.

 - No quiero que veas esto.

Scully arqueó una ceja mirándola sorprendida. - ¿No crees que pueda manejarlo?

Mulder abrió la boca para responder, pero luego la cerró rápidamente.

Ella suspiró con exasperación. - No vine aquí a trabajar, de todos modos. Vine a decirte que tendré la transferencia de embriones en lo del Dr. Parenti hoy a las 19:00 horas.

Los ojos de Mulder se abrieron, y la miró fijamente. Luego suspiró. - Scully, voy a hacer todo lo posible por estar allí.

Scully le dedicó una larga mirada. Vio su piel pálida, los círculos oscuros bajo sus ojos. Parecía agotado y demacrado.

 - Mulder, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que dormiste? ¿O comiste algo?

Mulder suspiró. - No lo sé, Scully.

Scully extendió la mano para acariciarle el brazo cariñosamente, pero se detuvo. - Deja que te ayude, Mulder. Por favor.

 - Scully, no necesito tu ayuda.

Ella se sorprendió por esta declaración, y se sintió cada vez más enojada. - Por lo menos déjame hacer la autopsia.

Negó con la cabeza. - Hay un montón de patólogos en Quántico que pueden hacerla.

Scully arqueó la ceja al escucharlo. - ¿Y cuándo mierda te diste cuenta de eso?

La miró fijamente, y luego se dio la vuelta, gritándole mientras se alejaba. - Nos vemos a las 19:00 horas, Scully.

Scully se limitó a observarlo después de su partida, esperando intensamente que ese espantoso caso se resuelva lo más pronto posible.

*****

A las 18:09 horas del viernes, el cuerpo de la segunda mujer desaparecida, Ruth Berlín, fue encontrado en Sligo Creek. A las 19:55 horas, Mulder se precipitaba a través de las puertas del Parenti Medical Group en College Park, pero era demasiado tarde. Scully había venido y ya se había ido. Mulder comenzó a conducir hacia Georgetown, pero inmediatamente recibió una llamada en su celular de la agente Sarah Brewer. Otra mujer, Hazel Johnson, había desaparecido. Dio un giro brusco con su auto, y se dirigió de nuevo a la estación de policía del condado de Montgomery, donde pasó la noche inmerso en fotografías de la escena del crimen, declaraciones y entrevistas. No llamó a Scully, ni ella tampoco lo hizo. Tal vez eso era lo mejor. A las 22:37 horas, se quedó dormido con la cabeza enterrada en los brazos sobre el escritorio.

De alguna manera había regresado a Colorado, pero no tenía algún recuerdo sobre eso. Estaba caminando por el bosque más oscuro, en busca de las mujeres desaparecidas. ¡Estaban ahí! ¡Sabía que estaban ahí! ¡Sólo tenía que encontrarlas! Su linterna se apagó. ¡Mierda! Mulder la golpeó contra la mano, pero no servía. Estaba jodido. ¿Cómo iba a encontrar a las mujeres en la oscuridad? Estaban sufriendo, estaban agonizando, iban a morir en manos de un demente. Cada momento desperdiciado tropezando en la oscuridad era un momento que las acercaba a la muerte. Entonces Mulder vio una luz que se acercaba de manera constante hacia él, cada vez más brillante, hasta que pudo ver que se trataba de Scully llevando una linterna.

 - Mulder, ¿por qué vas por tu cuenta? Se suponía que íbamos a permanecer juntos.

 - Tengo que encontrar a estas mujeres, Scully.

 - Pero tengo el mapa del Parque Estatal en mi mochila, Mulder. ¿Cómo vas a encontrarlas solo?

Él suspiró.

 - ¿Necesitas mi ayuda, Mulder?

 - Sí.

 - Voy a sostener la linterna en alto, y sólo tendrás que seguir la luz. Encontraremos a las mujeres, Mulder. ¿Ok? Juntos.

Scully alumbró con la linterna en frente de ellos, iluminando el camino por delante. Mulder la siguió mientras ella caminaba.

 - ¿Agente Mulder?

Mulder levantó la cabeza del escritorio, parpadeando repetidamente para despertarse, mirando a su alrededor sin entender dónde estaba. - ¿Yeah?

 - Otra mujer desapareció. - Le informó el agente Cole.

 - Yeah, Hazel Johnson. Lo sé.

Samuel Cole sacudió la cabeza con tristeza. - No, otra mujer desapareció también, Mulder. Jacqueline O'Neal.

Mulder suspiró pesadamente cuando el agente Cole le entregó el expediente de O'Neal, incluyendo su foto, la agenda, y las entrevistas de la policía con su familia, amigos y compañeros de trabajo. Miró su reloj; 1:53 am. Ese psicópata había secuestrado a las mujeres el mismo día en que habían encontrado los cuerpos de sus víctimas más recientes; lo estaba intensificando, la cosa iba en aumento. Algo había que hacer. Se estaba saliendo de control.

*****

Scully estaba cada vez más preocupada por Mulder. Cuando él no se presentó para la transferencia de embriones, supo que sólo una razón demasiado importante le habría impedido estar ahí con ella. Efectivamente, otra mujer había desaparecido. La noticia había salido en todos los informativos de las 23:00 horas. Mulder iba a terminar metiéndose de lleno en el tema. Ella se había quedado en el sofá después de ver las noticias, a sabiendas de que ir a la cama no tendría sentido. Lo llamó al celular, pero fue directamente al correo de voz y no se molestó en dejarle un mensaje. A eso de las 3:30 am, se dio por vencida ante el sueño y se levantó del sofá. Honestamente no había dormido mucho desde el martes.

Scully ingresó a su auto la madrugada del lunes 13 de diciembre, cuando todavía estaba oscuro y se dirigió al Departamento de Policía del Condado de Montgomery. Estaba decidida a ayudar en el caso, quisiera él su ayuda o no. Mulder no la había llamado en todo el fin de semana, y cada vez que lo llamaba no contestaba. Después de su llegada, un oficial de policía le mostró la sala de interrogatorios donde Mulder había montado su improvisada oficina. Él no se encontraba ahí, estaba en el campo con los agentes Cole y Brewer. Scully se sentó en el escritorio y miró las fotografías de la escena del crimen, de los cuerpos de las víctimas. Quedó conmocionada y horrorizada con lo que estaba viendo. Se le revolvió el estómago. Algunos cuerpos habían sido encontrados en parques, otros en el agua, y otros en las vías del ferrocarril. Era una mezcolanza. Comenzó a leer las entrevistas policiales, los informes de la autopsia y los calendarios o agendas pertenecientes a las víctimas con los detalles de lo que habían estado haciendo las semanas previas a su muerte.

Scully notó algo en común entre algunas de las víctimas. Inmediatamente vio pasar al mismo agente de policía afroamericano que la había llevado hasta la oficina de Mulder. - Oh, ¿Oficial Dunlap?

 - ¿Sí? Agente Scully, ¿no? - Respondió, entrando en la habitación.

 - Yeah. Um, ¿sabes algo acerca de una peluquería o de acicalamiento canino llamado: “Animal Palace Pet Grooming”? ¿O de cría de perros?

El oficial Dunlap asintió. - Síp, es un camión de aseo de mascotas móvil. Lo veo todo el tiempo por la ciudad.

Su estómago se tensó. - ¿Sabes quién lo maneja?

 - Sólo lo hace un tipo.

Scully miró la agenda de bolsillo de Peg Flannigan, con una cita con la peluquería canina escrito para un miércoles por la tarde, de hacía tres semanas, y un nombre garabateado debajo. - ¿Le suena familiar el nombre de un tal Dr. Todd Berdella?

Dunlap asintió. - Yeah, creo que sí, que es él... Creo que era veterinario. No sé por qué, pero él no ejerce.

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos. - Tenemos que encontrar ese camión.

El oficial Dunlap vio la alarma en su rostro, y rápidamente salió de la habitación. Scully llamó a la sede del FBI para solicitar una verificación de antecedentes sobre el Dr. Todd Berdella. Salió hacia el estacionamiento, y se metió en su coche. Una vez más, llamó al celular de Mulder, pero después de un par de rings saltó el buzón de voz. Deseó que Mulder comenzara a atender sus llamadas. Suspiró con fuerza, y le dejó un mensaje. Después de quedarse sentada en su coche por unos 15 minutos, esperando que alguien, que cualquiera le devuelva la llamada, arrancó y condujo hacia Quántico. La Pathology Division realizaba el Taller Anual de Capacitación Forense y estaba obligada a asistir. Una vez que había cruzado las fronteras estatales de Virginia, recibió una llamada del FBI con la verificación de antecedentes.

*****

Mulder estaba en el auto con los agentes Cole y Brewer. Volvían de entrevistar a algunos familiares de las víctimas y los testigos que las habían visto por última vez con vida. Nada nuevo se supo. Mulder notó que tenía varias llamadas perdidas de Scully, y un par de mensajes de voz. Él no deseaba lidiar con eso ahora. Tenía que concentrarse en el caso. El agente Cole recibió una llamada telefónica.

 - Cole... ¿Un camión de aseo de mascotas?... Bueno ¿Encontraste algo?

Puso la mano sobre el teléfono y se giró hacia la agente Brewer, que era la que conducía, Mulder iba en el asiento trasero. - La policía detuvo a un camión de aseo de mascotas para interrogar al conductor. Bueno, al propietario, un tal Todd Berdella. Él les permitió registrar el camión, pero no encontraron nada.

Mulder suspiró. ¿Encontrarían a Hazel Johnson y a Jacqueline O'Neal antes de que fuera demasiado tarde?

 - Están perdiendo su tiempo. Estoy seguro de que estamos buscando a una persona con un alto nivel de educación, y que muy probablemente asistió a la escuela de medicina. No buscamos a un puto peluquero de mascotas de mierda.

Cole volvió a su teléfono. - Está bien, simplemente déjenlo ir. Gracias de todos modos. Sigan trabajando así.

Después de unos 10 minutos, mientras se dirigían a la casa de los padres de Jacqueline O'Neal, Samuel Cole le habló a Mulder.

 - Así que, eh, agente Mulder… estoy pensando en pedirle una cita a Dana.

Mulder miró como la agente Brewer daba una mirada salvaje en dirección a Cole mientras él se acomodaba mejor en el asiento del copiloto. - ¿Por qué me estás diciendo eso? - Preguntó Mulder. Estaba agotado, realmente exhausto y no pretendía ni deseaba mantener una charla informal. Quería centrarse en la búsqueda de esas mujeres.

 - Bueno, yo, uh… escuché los rumores acerca de ustedes dos. Ahora, realmente no vi nada que me haga creer que esos rumores sean una verdad.

La agente Brewer se limitó a sacudir la cabeza mientras hacía un giro a la izquierda en Sligo Creek Parkway.

 - De todas formas, sólo quiero preguntarte por adelantado si ustedes dos están… uh, involucrados. Realmente tengo muchas ganas de invitarla a salir, pero no me gustaría “step on your toes” (“Quitarte protagonismo”; “joderte”), “buddy” (compañero).

¿Buddy? Mulder deseaba decirle a este chico: “¡Fuck off!”. - La vida personal de la agente Scully es su problema. Vas a tener que preguntarle a ella si está involucrada con alguien.

Mulder observó como los agentes Brewer y Cole intercambiaban miradas, Cole sonriendo con arrogancia hacia ella.

 - Ok, voy a hacer eso. - Respondió Cole. - ¿Uh, crees que estará interesada?

Mulder sacó su celular para evitar esa conversación, y le dio “play” a sus mensajes de voz.

_Mulder, soy yo. Mira, encontré una conexión entre algunas de las víctimas. Peg Flannigan, Elaine Page, Beverly DeLong, Darla Reynolds, y Jacqueline O'Neal todas tenían cita para acicalar o cortarle el pelo a su mascota, ya sea para sus perros o gatos, dentro de las tres semanas siguientes a su secuestro. Sus agendas simplemente dicen: “acicalar la mascota”; o “peluquería canina” y otras solo mencionan el nombre de la empresa: “Animal Palace Pet Grooming”. Es un camión móvil que se mueve alrededor de Silver Spring. La agenda de Peg Flannigan también tenía el nombre del Dr. Todd Berdella escrito. Tienes que llegar a ese camión, Mulder._

El estómago de Mulder se tensó.

_¡Maldita sea, Mulder, contesta el teléfono! El Dr. Todd Berdella fue declarado culpable de violación hace más de 10 años en Delaware y condenado a siete años de prisión, los cumplió y fue liberado en 1996. Era veterinario, pero después de su condena se le revocó la licencia y ya no puede ejercer. ¡Mulder, es él! ¡Sé que lo es! El tipo que hace esto tiene formación médica, se puede afirmar esto por la forma en que mutiló a sus víctimas. Su dirección es 8920 Maine Avenue.._

 - ¡Regresa! - Gritó Mulder. - ¡Es el tipo del camión de aseo para mascotas! ¡Oh, Dios mío, lo teníamos! ¡Va a matarlas ahora! A Jacqueline O'Neal y a Hazel Johnson. Se fue a su casa. ¡8920 Maine Avenue! ¡Vamos! ¡Vamos! ¡Vamos!

La agente Brewer hizo girar el coche mientras el agente Cole llamaba por teléfono a la Policía del Condado de Montgomery solicitando que envíen oficiales de apoyo a Maine Avenue y que otros se dispongan en la orden de búsqueda de la camioneta de “Animal Palace Pet Grooming”.

*****

Scully pasó todo el día en Quántico, sin saber de Mulder. Se las había arreglado para conseguir algún dato a través de Skinner, él le comunicó que Todd Berdella era el tipo, y que el FBI y la policía se habían desplazado e intervenido en conjunto para localizarlo y atraparlo. Se sintió aliviada de que todo hubiese terminado ya. También se sentía agradecida de tener ese taller por cuatro días, ya que estaría sentada casi todas las horas, y no tendría que estar parada demasiado tiempo. No sólo era bueno por la IVF, sino porque estaba agotada. La última semana había dormido poco y nada, y necesitaba ponerse al día con el sueño. Sólo tendría que preocuparse de beber Gatorade durante todo el día.

Apenas pasadas las 19:00, una hora y media después de que Scully llegara a casa, llamaron a su puerta. Abrió y se encontró a Mulder parado allí. Se veía como el infierno. Estaba aún más pálido que antes, los círculos bajo sus ojos eran más oscuros, no se había afeitado en días, y su ropa estaba extremadamente arrugada. Scully se hizo a un lado y él ingresó en silencio, girando a la izquierda para entrar a la cocina sentándose a la mesa.

Después de cerrar y pasar llave a la puerta, lo siguió. Tomó un plato, unos cubiertos y se acercó a la hornalla, repartiendo algo de la cena que había preparado, puso el plato delante de Mulder mientras él se quitaba la gabardina. Se sentó frente a su compañero.

Mulder miró su plato, pollo asado, coles de Bruselas y puré de papas, no estaba seguro de poder comer. - La cagué, Scully.

Scully lo miró con preocupación. - ¿Qué sucedió?

 - Encontramos a Berdella en su casa. Las mujeres, Hazel Johnson y Jacqueline O'Neal, estaban muertas. Llegamos 10 minutos tarde. Demasiado tarde. La policía lo había detenido, pero lo dejaron ir. Esto lo puso nervioso, lo hizo entrar en pánico. Se fue directamente a su casa y las mató, y se suicidó después. Llegamos demasiado tarde.

Scully palideció. - Mulder, es mi culpa. Le dije a la policía que buscara su camioneta.

Mulder negó con la cabeza. - Lo teníamos, y lo dejamos ir. Esto es mi culpa. Si solo hubiese contestado el teléfono cuando llamaste o escuchado tus mensajes antes...

Suspiró. - Estaba tratando de ayudar, pero sentí como si estuviera decepcionándote. Fallándote. Debería haber llegado allí antes, pero me mantuve al margen. Me quedé lejos.

Él levantó la vista de su plato y se la quedó mirando. - Sé exactamente cómo te sientes.

 - Nunca me decepcionaste o fallaste, Mulder.

 - Sí, lo hice. Muchas veces. E incluso si no lo ves de esa manera, yo lo siento así. No estoy seguro de qué es peor.

Scully no sabía cómo responder a eso.

 - Lo siento, no estuve contigo el viernes. - Dijo, sus ojos retornaron a la comida en el plato que aún no había tocado.

Ella suspiró con fuerza. - Mulder, está bien. La transferencia sólo toma unos cinco minutos, de todos modos. No es algo invasivo. Entré y salí. Sabía que estabas trabajando, y que era importante.

Él negó con la cabeza, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas no derramadas. - Nada es más importante que tú. Y me vi tan envuelto en este caso que se me olvidó. Me olvidé hasta de mí mismo. Cuando Perfilas... puede que hasta te olvides de quién eres, pierdes la noción de tí mismo. Pero también me olvidé de ti, y eso es aún peor. Yo te necesito, Scully. Necesitaba tu ayuda. Este caso se hubiera resuelto mucho antes si sólo te hubiese dejado estar conmigo. Pero sentía que perfilar era algo de lo que tenía que mantenerte alejada. Porque sé lo que hace conmigo, y no quiero eso para ti. Y ahora esas mujeres murieron por mi culpa.

 - Mulder, esas mujeres murieron por causa de Todd Berdella. - Scully lo miró fijamente y sintió las lágrimas a punto de brotar de sus ojos, pero se contuvo y parpadeó disipándolas. Deseó que Mulder no cargara todo el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros. Observó como él continuaba mirando la comida, desgastado, completamente agotado se desplomó sobre la mesa, y ella decidió que la comida podía esperar.

 - Te vas a la cama, Mulder. - Le dijo, levantándose de la mesa. - Ahora mismo.

Mulder suspiró y se paró, siguiéndola al dormitorio. Se sentó en la cama, y Scully comenzó a desvestirlo, le quitó la corbata y le desabrochó la camisa blanca arrugada antes de arrodillarse para quitarle los zapatos, calcetines y los pantalones negros del traje. Scully retiró las sábanas, y Mulder se metió en la cama.

Para su feliz sorpresa, Scully se desvistió y se metió en la cama acostándose junto a él. Inmediatamente comenzó a bostezar. Estaba tan cansada. Mulder la miró fijamente, realmente la estaba mirando detenidamente. Y notó que ella también tenía círculos oscuros debajo de los ojos, obviamente, no había dormido mucho. Extendió la mano y le acarició la cara, pasando su dedo por encima y por debajo de sus ojos, los suyos rojos, inyectados en sangre, llenos de preocupación.

Scully se encogió de hombros, bostezando, sus ojos cada vez más pesados. Tenía una explicación, pero pensó que sonaría demasiado débil y ridícula. Decidió confesar de todos modos. - No puedo dormir sin ti nunca más. Es algo estúpido, ¿no?

Mulder le dedicó una media sonrisa y sacudió la cabeza, sus ojos cada vez más pesados por el sueño, necesitaba dormir con urgencia. No pensaba que fuese algo estúpido en absoluto. Sentía lo misma. La envolvió con su brazo acercándola más a su cuerpo, levantó la pierna de su compañera acomodándola sobre su cadera y entrelazando sus piernas con las de ella. - No voy a olvidarte de nuevo, Scully. - Susurró. Aspiró su perfume y se quedó dormido inmediatamente, Scully lo siguió segundos después.

*****

El miércoles 22 de diciembre Mulder y Scully condujeron hacia la oficina del Dr. Parenti en College Park después de salir de la sede del FBI a las 17:00 horas. Scully estaba hablando por teléfono con su madre mientras Mulder conducía.

 - Sí, mamá. Nos encontraremos en el aeropuerto.

 - Ok, te veré mañana. ¡No puedo esperar para ver a las gemelas!

Scully sonrió. - Yo también.

 - Te amo, cariño.

 - También te amo. Adiós. - Scully colgó sonriendo.

Él la miró. - ¿De verdad crees que volar a San Diego es una buena idea en este momento?

Scully suspiró. - Mulder, tengo que ir. Es nuestro turno de viajar en Navidad. Todos pensarán que algo está mal si no voy.

 - Diles que estás trabajando en un caso. - Dijo simplemente.

Scully le dedicó una ojeada, y sonrió. - Tal vez el trabajo en los X- Files sea una excusa válida para ti, pero no funciona con mi familia. No hay manera de que no pase Navidad con ellos. Bill y Tara vinieron el año pasado, así que este año nos toca ir a San Diego a nosotros. Más el plus de que sería difícil para ellos viajar con las bebas en estos momentos. Tienen sólo dos meses.

Mulder se quejó. La observó mientras ella miraba por la ventana. Se veía tan hermosa hoy. Incluso cuando su rostro hacía ese jodido gesto de fastidio cada vez que tomaba un trago de la botella de Gatorade. Él se encontró tratando de no reírse de su incomodidad mientras se sentaba frente a ella en la oficina. Tenía tantas ganas de tocarla o besarla, había deseado hacerlo todo el maldito día. No habían tenido sexo en más de dos semanas, el caso de VCU y luego el procedimiento de IVF lo habían evitado. Y mañana ella iba a volar a San Diego, y no volvería por casi una semana.

Mulder también estaba tratando de pensar en otras cosas, a fin de no entrar en pánico, pero cuanto más se acercaban a la oficina de Parenti más su mente se ponía a toda marcha por el miedo y la ansiedad. Todavía no habían tenido ningún tipo de conversación sobre lo que pasaría si ella quedaba embarazada. Si bien esto le daba una punzada de preocupación, no creía que hubiese demasiado para hablar. ¿Necesitaban conversar sobre lo que ella esperaba de él? Sería su hijo, y ayudaría a criarlo. Así era como lo veía. Y no la vio protestando por eso. Y así, mientras entraban al estacionamiento del Parenti Medical Group el estómago de Mulder se retorció en un nudo de angustia, no pasaría demasiado tiempo antes de saber si iba a ser padre o no.

Scully se preguntó qué pasaría si estaba embarazada, cómo cambiarían las cosas. Pero alejó esos pensamientos. No había tenido ningún síntoma de embarazo, o algún signo que avisara que la IVF había funcionado. Aunque sabía que no era algo concluyente, se preparaba para oír lo peor. No tenía muchas esperanzas. Scully pensó en Mulder, y en sus oraciones por un milagro. Esperaba que no estuviese orando demasiado, o con mucha fuerza. Siempre eran los creyentes los que terminaban estrellándose. La duda y el escepticismo eran ciertamente herramientas útiles a veces.

Ya una vez sentados en la oficina de Parenti, las noticias no fueron buenas. Su análisis de sangre y el de orina dieron negativos; no estaba embarazada. Mulder palideció, pero Scully simplemente se limitó a asentir al Dr. Parenti mientras él explicaba que este era sólo el segundo ciclo. Que no estaba dispuesto a darse por vencido, y que había más tratamientos que podían probar. Le dijo que de ninguna manera estaban agotadas todas sus opciones. Ella seguía asintiendo. Se sentía entumecida, aletargada, y sólo deseaba salir de esa oficina de inmediato.

El regreso a Georgetown fue silencioso. Mulder no dejaba de mirar de reojo a Scully, cada vez más preocupado. Ella no lo miraba, tampoco giró la cara, hacia la ventanilla en un intento de ocultar su rostro. Simplemente mantuvo la cara hacia adelante, mirando el camino. No había dicho ni una palabra desde que dejaron al Dr. Parenti. Ni había llorado. Mulder pensó que preferiría que ella fuese mucho más emocional antes de que se encerrase en ese maldito silencio.

Scully estaba tratando desesperadamente de mantener sus emociones bajo control. No quería llorar. No quería quebrarse y venirse abajo. Había estado esperando lo peor todo el tiempo. Sabía que era inútil hacerse ilusiones. No era tan tonta como para orar por milagros. Sabía que no había nada que hacer por ella. Parenti no quería que se diese por vencida, pero ¿cuántas veces se suponía que tenía que pasar por esto? ¿Cuántas veces tendría que romperse su corazón antes de decir que ya era suficiente? Sabía que Mulder no era de los que renunciaban tan fácilmente, que era incansablemente implacable. Scully esperaba que dejara su implacabilidad para el trabajo.

Mulder estacionó frente al edificio de Scully, y caminó junto a su compañera hasta la puerta. A ella le estaba resultando más difícil contener sus emociones, sabía que sería incapaz de contenerse una vez que entrara. Scully no quería ponerse a llorar delante de Mulder, y dejarlo ver cuán herida estaba. Tenía que ser la fuerte. No estaba segura de por qué. Confiaba en Mulder con su vida, y fácilmente, pondría su seguridad, su vida en sus manos. Pero entonces se dio cuenta de que se trataba de su seguridad física, que le permitía proporcionarle comodidad y seguridad de una manera física. Su seguridad emocional era algo completamente distinto, y era algo que nunca le había confiado a otro ser humano. Ni siquiera a Mulder. Sentía que había comenzado a hacerlo, de pequeñas maneras, los últimos meses. Pero algo dentro de ella era convincente y la obligaba a mantener el control de sí misma, para evitar el dolor.

Scully empezó a abrir la puerta, y se giró. - Mulder, por favor no lo tomes a mal, pero... quiero estar sola.

Él bajó la mirada para detenerse en sus ojos, la tristeza aferrándose a su corazón, y asintió con la cabeza. - Está bien, Scully. Entiendo.

 - Gracias. - Murmuró.

Mulder vaciló. - Así que, uh, supongo que te veré cuando vuelvas de San Diego.

Ella asintió, con la esperanza de que Mulder se fuese rápidamente. Se sentía como si la presa estuviese a punto de estallar.

 - Ok, entonces… Uh, espero que la pases bien con la familia.

Scully pasó saliva, tragándose el nudo que crecía en su garganta. - Gracias, Mulder. - Respondió con la voz quebrada.

Se giró y abrió la puerta del apartamento, desapareciendo en el interior. Él se quedó mirando la puerta durante unos segundos, antes de alejarse caminando hasta su coche.

El dolor la abrumó tan pronto como cerró la puerta. Se quedó de pie en la cocina, mientras las lágrimas corrían por su rostro. ¿Por qué había alejado a Mulder? ¿Realmente deseaba estar sola? No, en realidad no. Realmente necesitaba que Mulder estuviese allí. Lo necesitaba a su lado, pero lo rechazó. Se preguntó si alguna vez sería capaz de dejar de lado el control, derribar sus muros en vez de erigir unos cada vez más altos.

Mulder salió del edificio y cruzó la calle para buscar su coche. Una vez dentro no se atrevió a arrancar el motor. ¿Alguna vez algo salió bien o pasó algo bueno cuando arreglaban las cosas por separado, en vez de hacerlo juntos? Lo había aprendido recientemente, y de una manera dura, en Silver Spring. No iba a cometer el mismo error. Abrió la puerta del coche y salió, cerrándola de golpe antes de caminar hacia el interior del edificio de Scully. No se molestó en esperar el ascensor y subió por las escaleras hasta el 3er piso. Una vez que llegó al apartamento # 35, golpeó con un propósito.

Menos de 30 segundos después, Scully abrió la puerta y Mulder la observó parada allí, con la blusa entallada blanca y los pantalones negros que había usado todo el día, las lágrimas corriendo por su rostro. Algo se aferró profundamente en su pecho lastimándolo. Su rostro se desmoronó y caminó hacia ella, envolviéndola con sus brazos. La abrazó con fuerza y hundió la cara en su hombro mientras Scully lloraba contra él.

Poco después de las 6:00 am Scully se puso de pie en su dormitorio y lo observó dormir. Una pierna cubierta por el pantalón del pijama sobresalía de las mantas y su firme pecho estaba tapado por una camiseta blanca. Se veía tan tranquilo, tan hermoso. Mulder podría ser padre si lo deseaba, y ella sabía que sería un gran, un maravilloso padre. Él podría fácilmente establecerse con una mujer que le diese niños. Pero sabía que eso no iba a suceder, y su corazón se rompió por él. Se preguntó si podría continuar haciéndolo pasar por esto, si podía continuar ella misma haciéndolo, exponiéndose a sufrir. No estaba segura de estar a la altura, de ser capaz. Scully se marchó en silencio del dormitorio, salió del apartamento y se dirigió al Washington Dulles International Airport, y abordó el avión a San Diego junto a su madre.

CONTINUARÁ….


	49. "Una pesadilla nacida de mis temores más profundos, llega sin protección. El viaje que me esperaba no era más prometedor que el reflejo de mi pasado. Hasta que, por fin, llegó a su final. Enfrento a una verdad que ya no puedo negar. Sola, como siempre."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scully pasa la Navidad en San Diego con su familia. Mulder pasa la Navidad solo, en su mayoría.
> 
> Otro capítulo extra largo. Debido a que es Navidad. Bueno, por lo menos en la historia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Linkin Park – “My December”
> 
> This is my December  
> This is my time of the year  
> This is my December  
> This is all so clear  
> This is my December  
> This is my snow covered home  
> This is my December  
> This is me alone
> 
> And I  
> Just wish that I didn't feel  
> Like there was something I missed  
> And I  
> Take back all the things I said  
> To make you feel like that  
> And I  
> Just wish that I didn't feel  
> Like there was something I missed  
> And I  
> Take back all the things that I said to you
> 
> And I'd give it all away  
> Just to have  
> Somewhere to go to  
> Give it all away  
> To have someone  
> To come home to
> 
> This is my December  
> These are my snow covered trees  
> This is me pretending  
> This is all I need
> 
> And I  
> Just wish that I didn't feel  
> Like there was something I missed  
> And I  
> Take back all the things I said  
> To make you feel like that  
> And I  
> Just wish that I didn't feel  
> Like there was something I missed  
> And I  
> Take back all the things that I said to you
> 
> And I'd give it all away  
> Just to have  
> Somewhere to go to  
> Give it all away  
> To have someone  
> To come home to
> 
> This is my December  
> This is my time of the year  
> This is my December  
> This is all so clear
> 
> Give it all away  
> Just to have  
> Somewhere to go to  
> Give it all away  
> To have someone  
> To come home to

La mañana del jueves 23 de diciembre, Mulder se despertó en el apartamento de Scully para descubrir que su compañera ya no estaba. Ella se había arreglado, terminó de llenar su bolso para el fin de semana, y se marchó a San Diego, para no regresar hasta la noche del miércoles. Sin ni siquiera decirle “adiós”. Mulder sintió la rabia burbujeando en la boca del estómago, acompañado por un nudo de miedo y angustia. Aunque no estaba exactamente seguro a que le temía o que lo angustiaba. Tomó su celular y la llamó, sabiendo que probablemente ya estaba en el avión, la llamada saltó directamente al correo de voz.

 - ¡¿Qué carajo, Scully?! - Despotricó. - ¿Porque hiciste eso? Podrías haberme despertado y despedirte. ¡Maldita sea! - Cortó.

Scully había llorado la mayor parte de la noche anterior, y él había llorado con ella, pero luego su compañera se tranquilizó y no habló mucho más por el resto de la noche. Estaba metida en su cabeza, dejándolo fuera, sin compartir lo que pensaba. Mulder sabía que él había hecho lo mismo. Era también culpable del silencio, y la distancia. ¿Por qué era tan difícil para ellos hablar de lo que necesitaban hablar? Porque no querían hablar del fracaso de la IVF o si Scully deseaba intentarlo nuevamente. Él no quería darse por vencido. Y Parenti era positivo y tenía esperanzas de lograr un tratamiento de IVF exitoso.

Pero Scully no parecía compartir ese positivismo. Parecía adormecida, entumecida en su dolor, distanciándose, haciéndolo sentír impotente. Mulder sentía que algo había cambiado entre ellos. Como si la luna de miel, a falta de un término mejor, hubiese terminado y la realidad hubiera traído y arrastrado por todos lados la desilusión, la decepción y aplastado las esperanzas. Esa cosa, nueva e indefinible, entre ellos comenzó cuando la anterior IVF fracasó, el dolor demandando consuelo. ¿Sería el mismo dolor la razón de que terminase? ¿Qué sucedería si Scully decidía no volver a intentarlo? Ella no.. cambiaría de opinión acerca de esta reciente transición en su relación, ¿verdad? No iría a apartarse de él, ¿no? Mulder sintió el miedo anudándose en su interior.

Mulder se dirigió a su apartamento, se cambió y fue a trabajar. El Headquarters del FBI era casi un desierto, la mayoría de los agentes y el personal administrativo estaban de vacaciones por Navidad. Mulder pensó en ir a Connecticut para ver a su madre, pero luego lo meditó mejor. Odiaba la Navidad, bueno, había comenzado a odiarla desde la abducción de Samantha. Durante la mayor parte de su juventud y adolescencia, odió la tensión y la incomodidad de pasar las vacaciones dividido entre dos padres. No importaba con cuál de ellos estuviese, no había diversión, alegría o buen ánimo allí. Una vez que se mudó a New York para asistir a la NYU, intentó duramente evitar regresar a lo de sus padres para Navidad. Lo mismo ocurrió cuando fue a Oxford, y el hábito se extendió los siguientes años.

Pero por mucho que se repitiese que odiaba las Fiestas, y que no le encontraba absolutamente ningún significado, en el fondo sabía que eso se debía a que ellas eran sinónimo de: “familia” y él no tenía una. Esto lo dejaba con un pesado sentimiento de vacío y soledad, que aprendió a reprimir tempranamente, desde pequeño. Pero conforme iba pasando el tiempo, cuanto más adulto se volvía, más crecía esa sensación de vacío y soledad esos días. Y no lo notó plenamente hasta la Navidad pasada. La mejor Navidad que había tenido desde niño, había sido la pasada. Claro, algunos fantasmas en esa casa embrujada habían jodido con sus cabezas, pero no había salido tan mal la cosa. En realidad, lo había disfrutado, en general. Pero sólo porque Scully estaba ahí con él. Cuando se sentó en su escritorio, para leer sus mails, pensó que tal vez los días festivos se habían vuelto algo cada vez más vacío, vacuo y desolador porque su compañera la pasaba con su familia, y él solo, sin ella.

*****

Cuando Scully y su madre arrivaron al San Diego International Airport el jueves por la mañana, se sorprendió de que Bill Jr estuviese extremadamente educado, caballeroso incluso, con ella cuando las recogió. Él no se había comportado de esa manera por bastante tiempo, no desde que había estado ahí hacía ya dos navidades. Estaba tratando de no pensar en eso, no pensar en Emily. Pero pasar la Navidad en San Diego inevitablemente traía ese recuerdo, y no tenía la fortaleza para alejarlos de su mente. Se sentía emocionalmente agotada, y agradeció que Bill no la saludara con falsa cortesía.

Mientras iban en auto hasta la US Naval Station, Scully chequeó su correo de voz. Dejó escapar un suspiro después de escuchar el mensaje de Mulder, y apagó el teléfono. Había pensado en despedirse pero luego cambió de opinión. No deseaba ver más dolor y decepción en su rostro. Esperaba fervientemente que al regresar de San Diego, ambos estuviesen predispuestos a olvidar el intento fallido de IVF, dejarlo pasar y no hablar más de ello.

Honestamente quería estar en cualquier lugar, pero no rodeada de gente, especialmente de las miradas penetrantes de los miembros de su familia. Este fin de semana en San Diego iba a ser agitado, concurriría a todas las fiestas de Navidad y eventos de la iglesia. Parte de Scully agradecía la distracción, pero otra parte deseaba estar sola. Deseaba solo poder quedarse en la cama o acostarse en el sofá, y no levantarse durante días. ¿Cómo iba a contribuir con la alegría de las fiestas? No tenía nada que ofrecer, no le quedaba energía ni fuerza.

Al llegar, fueron recibidas con entusiasmo por Tara, que sostenía en brazos a Matt. Su segundo cumpleaños sería en pocos días. Bill y Tara lo celebrarían el siguiente domingo, y Scully agradecía tener que viajar al D.C antes del Año Nuevo. No sabía si iba a poder enfrentarse a una casa llena de padres jóvenes con sus pequeños niños.

Esa noche, después de cenar en familia, ayudó a Tara con las gemelas Eleanor y Delphine, de solo dos meses. Su cuñada amaba a su abuela materna, Delphine du Pont, hija de inmigrantes franceses y criada en New Orleans, ella había fallecido justo el día en que Bill y Tara se enteraban que tendrían dos niñas. Para desconcierto de su esposa, Bill quiso nombrar a la otra niña Eleanor, en homenaje a Eleanor Roosevelt. Scully recordaba con cariño la divertida conversación telefónica con Tara cuando ellos habían discutido sobre eso, unos meses atrás. Su cuñada dejó que Bill se saliese con la suya. No porque le importase de un modo u otro Eleanor Roosevelt, lo hizo porque creía que los dos nombres sonaban bien juntos.

 - Estoy tan contenta de que estés aquí, Dana. - Dijo Tara dulcemente, mientras se inclinaba sobre la bañera junto a Scully dándole un baño a las gemelas.

Ella le dedicó una media sonrisa. - Yo también.

 - Así que... ¿cómo está ese lindo compañero tuyo? - Preguntó, guiñándole un ojo.

Scully sintió que se le encogía el estómago en un nudo. Jennifer no le habría contado a Tara. ¿O sí? - ¿Qué quieres decir?

 - Nada. - Su cuñada se rió entre dientes. - Sólo estoy preguntando por él. ¿Qué iba a hacer en Navidad?

Se relajó. - Oh, está bien. Um, no estoy segura, exactamente. Podría ir a lo de su madre en Connecticut, pero no lo sé.

 

Tara se echó a reír de nuevo. - ¿Qué quieres decir con que no lo sabes? ¿No se hablan el uno al otro?

Scully no sabía cómo responder a eso, así que sólo se rió junto con Tara. ¿Hablaban? Hablaban del trabajo, de los últimos acontecimientos, teorías, realidades, hechos e ideas. En realidad no tenían grandes conversaciones personales; no hablaban mucho acerca de sus vidas, y ciertamente no hablaban sobre sus sentimientos. Pero tenían un lenguaje secreto que les era propio, un lenguaje de expresiones faciales y gestos, de miradas profundas y un contacto físico ligero que podía transmitir una serie de diferentes significados. Incluso una sola palabra podía significar tantas cosas diferentes entre ellos. Scully sabía que diciendo simplemente: “Mulder” podría tener más profundidad y significado que todo un discurso, podía tener tantos significados diferentes dependiendo de su tono de voz y la expresión de su rostro. Pero se preguntó si eso que había entre ellos alguna vez contendría una verdadera comunicación personal, un intercambio real, no sólo esas intensas y profundas miradas y esas toneladas de sexo. Bueno, había toneladas de sexo hasta hacía tres semanas. No había habido mucho desde entonces.

Tara suspiró, mientras utilizaba la esponja suavemente sobre la piel de Delphine. - Estoy tan feliz, Dana.

Scully giró para mirar a su cuñada, se había sujetado el rubio cabello con una banda elástica para apartarlo de su rostro cansado, y le sonrió. - Puedo notarlo. Estoy muy feliz por tí.

 - Gracias, dulzura. No hay mayor felicidad que ser madre. - Scully asintió, volviendo su atención a la inquieta Eleanor.

Tara la miró de reojo. - Dana, ¿eh, no pensaste en tratar de adoptar nuevamente?

La miró sorprendida. - ¿Adoptar nuevamente?

 - Yeah. Sé que las cosas no funcionaron con Emily. - Suspiró. - Esa pobre niña … Pero, ¿pensaste en adoptar a un niño? No veo por qué no sería posible.

Eso nunca había cruzado su mente. - Uh, no, Tara, no pensé en eso. No sé, es sólo que... no me atrae la idea en este momento.

Tara asintió. La idea de criar a un niño que no sea suyo no tenía el mismo atractivo para Scully como tener un hijo con Mulder. ¿Y qué podría sentir él si ella lo hacía? Ni siquiera habían tenido una conversación acerca de lo que harían o dejarían de hacer en relación a un hijo biológico. Scully suspiró. No quería pensar en eso. No quería pensar en Mulder, en la IVF, y en tener hijos en ese momento. Deseaba solamente olvidarse de él por un tiempo, pero le estaba resultando imposible.

 - Dime, ¿qué más hay de nuevo? - Preguntó Tara, sacando a Delphine de la bañera. - ¿Estás saliendo con alguien?

Scully titubeó, levantó a Eleanor y la envolvió con una toalla. - Mmm no. No estoy saliendo con nadie.

Su cuñada suspiró con fuerza. - Quiero disculparme de nuevo por lo que Bill hizo, lo de pedirle a ese policía que te invite a salir. Sé que puede ser agobiante y autoritario, y que en ocasiones se niega a aceptar que ya eres una mujer adulta con su propia vida. Es que simplemente se niega a quitarse esas anteojeras de hermano mayor y dejar de protegerte.

 - Está bien, de verdad. - Se rió entre dientes. - No fue tan malo finalmente.

Llevaron a las gemelas a su habitación, y las acostaron en sus cunas para que duerman.

La noche siguiente, Bill y Tara tuvieron su fiesta anual de víspera de Navidad. Sus amigos y algunos compañeros de la marina con sus esposas, se reunieron con los Scully para celebrar. Durante el transcurso de la tarde, Scully conversó informalmente con varios de ellos, a algunos los conocía de la adolescencia, cuando vivía en San Diego. A las 22:15, la familia se apiló en la minivan de Tara y 10 minutos después llegaban a la St. Joseph’s Cathedral para la Misa de Gallo.

Una vez ubicados en su banco habitual, empezaron a conversar con los feligres sentados cerca. Scully miró a su alrededor, notando que su madre ya no estaba. Se dirigió a la parte trasera de la Nave (espacio de la iglesia entre el portal y el coro donde se colocan los fieles), y encontró a Maggie de pie en un gran altar lateral frente a la estatua de Jesús, llenó de largas velas votivas cónicas. Se colocó junto a su madre, observando como pasaba de vela en vela, encendiéndolas. Cuando su madre encendió la vela número15, Scully le dirigió una mirada de perplejidad.

Maggie la miró de reojo y sonrió. - Para Fox.

Scully la miró fijamente. - ¿Estás encendiendo una vela de oración para Mulder? ¿Por qué?

 - Lo hago todos los años, cariño.

Esto era algo nuevo para ella. - ¿Qué... qué es lo que pides para él?

 - Oh, lo usual, lo de siempre. Le ruego a Dios que lo proteja, para que pueda protegerte. Bueno, eh, este año mi oración fue un poco diferente, no estoy segura por qué. Tal vez porque finalmente pudo celebrar con nosotros el día de Acción de Gracias. Pero simplemente oré para que él encontrara algo de amor y felicidad.

Scully sintió que sus ojos comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas, y se apresuró a parpadear para contenerlas.

Maggie miró a su hija. - ¿Vas a encender algunas velas, Dana?

Ella suspiró. ¿Cuál era el punto? El sonido de la Misa de Gallo a punto de comenzar la salvó de tener que responder. Cuando la misa concluyó una hora más tarde, y su familia estaba a punto de salir de la iglesia, junto con los demás parroquianos, Scully miró de reojo el altar frente a la estatua de Jesús, y las velas votativas. Se detuvo y las observó fijamente. Giró la cabeza hacia su familia mientras caminaban lejos de ella, sin notar que había quedado atrás, y luego volvió a mirar el altar. Se acercó, y después de realizar la señal de la cruz, encendió una vela y murmuró una oración: “Que Mulder algún día, de alguna manera, pueda ser padre”. Después de realizar la señal de la cruz por última vez, salió de la iglesia y se unió al resto de su familia.

*****

Mulder había tardado todo el tiempo posible en el sótano del FBI, con el fin de pasar el menor tiempo posible en su apartamento vacío. Pasó todo el jueves encerrado en la oficina leyendo archivos y expedientes de casos antiguos, en busca de posibles conexiones, nuevas pistas o respuestas que pudiese haber pasado por alto en aquellos años, y no regresó a su apartamento hasta bien después de las 20:00 horas. Se quedó dormido en el sofá en algún momento después de las 02:00 de la mañana, despertando sólo cuatro horas más tarde.

Lo mismo había hecho la víspera de Navidad; se quedó en la oficina todo el viernes hasta bien entrada la noche. Se dedicó a desmontar y desarmar la oficina en busca de cámaras y micrófonos, y afortunadamente no encontró ninguno. Cuando regresó a su casa del hospital el verano pasado, había encontrado y removido varios micrófonos. Así que periódicamente chequeaba la oficina y su casa desde entonces, pero no había vuelto a encontrar nada. Tal vez Scully tenía razón. Esos hombres, en su mayoría, estaban muertos, su conspiración derrotada, y tal vez el gobierno simplemente ya no se preocupaba por ellos.

Entonces, ¿Contra quién o contra qué estaba luchando? ¿El único propósito que le quedaba era averiguar qué había sucedido con Samantha? ¿Alguna vez podría averiguarlo? ¿Quién sabía la verdad? Tal vez Cancer Man, pero no tenía idea dónde estaba escondido. Parecía haber desaparecido. Tampoco pensaba que iba a ponerle la verdad frente a sus ojos porque sí, de todos modos, incluso si él la supiese. Su madre podía saber algunas cosas, pero ¿cuáles eran las posibilidades de que alguna vez hablase de lo que sabía?

Giró su silla para mirar el póster en la pared: “I Want to Believe”. Si la conspiración estaba muerta, entonces... habría invasión, colonización. Con el Consorcio ausente, desaparecido ¿quién iba a detenerlos? ¿O a posponerla? ¿Kurtzweil estaba en lo cierto? ¿Se había fijado una fecha específica? ¿Cuándo? Él había dicho que sería un día de fiesta nacional. Pero… ¿Cuál? ¿Qué tan lejos en el futuro? Tomó su móvil y llamó a Scully, pero saltó directamente al correo de voz.

Vaciló. ¿De verdad deseaba interrumpir su víspera de Navidad con mensajes acerca de conspiraciones e invasiones alienígenas?

 - Scully, eh... - Suspiró con fuerza, su voz fue volviéndose triste. - Lo siento, Scully. - Y colgó. No estaba exactamente seguro de por qué se estaba disculpando, pero sintió que una disculpa era necesaria. La culpa estaba burbujeando en la boca del estómago, y él había estado tratando desesperadamente de ignorarla desde que habían salido de la oficina del Dr. Parenti. Mulder rápidamente alejó el pensamiento de su mente. Regresó a su apartamento de Hegal Place alrededor de las 21:00, suspiró mientras atravesaba la puerta. Deseó que Scully estuviese allí. Se acercó a su escritorio y golpeó el botón de reproducción de su contestador automático.

_Hola, Fox. Soy tu madre. Sólo quería desearte una Feliz Navidad. Espero que te estés cuidando. Hazme una llamada cuando tengas la oportunidad._

 

Suspiró. Debería llamarla. No hablaba con ella desde hacía bastante tiempo. El sonido de la voz de Langly llenó la sala.

_¡Mulder, Feliz Navidad! No te vemos desde hace mucho tiempo. ¿Qué pasó con eso? Oh, uh, Frohike quiere saber por qué no vienes por aquí y por qué estás manteniendo alejada a la agente Scully de nosotros. Debes traerla uno de estos días. Por lo menos hazlo para que Frohike deje de lloriquear y quejarse. De todas formas, Byers está pasando el fin de semana en Sterling, Virginia con su gente. Si no estás haciendo nada especial, vamos a celebrar nuestra tradición anual de ver todos los episodios de The Twilight Zone. ¡Come on over! Oh, elimina este mensaje después de escucharlo._

Borró los mensajes, y se dirigió a la cocina. Decidió prepararse un sándwich de pavo mientras calentaba una lata de sopa de pollo con fideos para cenar, y se sentó frente a la televisión. ¡Merry fucking Christmas to me! Casi todo en la televisión era sobre temas festivos, por lo que se conformó con el maratón de Battlestar Gallactica en el Sci- Fi Channel. Alrededor de la medianoche, apagó las luces, bajó el volumen de la televisión, y se acostó en el sofá, finalmente se quedó dormido un par de horas más tarde. Se despertó alrededor de las 4:30 am, pero volvió a caer en la inconsciencia pocos segundos después.

Mulder estaba caminando por la playa. Se sentía tan bien estar ahí. La brisa salada, el calor del sol. Estaba tranquilo, en paz. Vio a Scully a la distancia, un poco más lejos, y se dirigió hacia ella. Estaba sentando en la arena, su corazón se inflamó y una cálida paz llenó su pecho. Ella miraba fijamente hacia otro lado sin notar que se había acercado. Su pelo rojo estaba más largo, pasaba sus hombros, llevaba unos jeans azules con una camisa blanca de manga corta. Le gustó que estuviese usando esa ropa informal, relajada. El trabajo estaba muy, muy lejos de ahí.

Scully giró hacia él y le sonrió, pero había algo de tristeza en su mirada. Mulder no sabía por qué. Ella hizo un gesto para que se sentara a su lado, y él se sentó, acomodándose junto a su compañera. Scully se deslizó más cerca de él, y enredó su brazo alrededor del suyo, enhebrando los dedos de la mano con la suya, y le sonrió de nuevo. Mulder tuvo la sensación que algo no estaba bien. El ovni de arena no estaba allí. El niño de ocho años, tampoco. ¿Dónde estaba? Comenzó a mirar a su alrededor, buscándolo. Scully señaló en la dirección que estaba mirando antes de que él llegase. Y allí estaba él niño, lejos en la playa. Pero ya no tenía ocho años, era más pequeño ahora, tal vez unos cuatro o cinco años menos, y estaba con un hombre y una mujer. Mulder no los reconoció. El chico estaba feliz, corría metiendo los pies en el agua y luego frenéticamente corría hacia la pareja, riendo a carcajadas. ¿Por qué el chico no estaba con él y con Scully? Eso lo hizo sentir mal.

Miró a Scully, había regresado su triste sonrisa. - Él va a estar bien, Mulder.

Mulder observaba como el niño reía junto a la pareja, mientras el hombre lo alzaba y la mujer le limpiaba la arena mojada de sus pies con una toalla, y entendió que Scully tenía razón. El chico era feliz, y sintió que estaba bien cuidado por ellos. Pero aún así no era correcto, estaba equivocado. Todo eso estaba mal. ¿Por qué los había abandonado? Y ¿por qué era más pequeño, en lugar de más grande? ¿Por qué no podía estar con Scully y con él? Él era suyo, les pertenecía. ¿Cómo había sucedido eso? ¿Había hecho algo mal? Estaba tratando de recordar,

pero no hallaba respuestas. Se levantó y trató de llamar al pequeño, pero se dio cuenta que no sabía cómo llamarlo. ¿Cuál era su nombre? No lo sabía. ¿Cómo podía no saberlo? Comenzó a entrar en pánico.

Se despertó en el sofá, parpadeó intentando adaptarse a la luz brillante del sol que llenaba la sala través de las ventanas cubiertas de nieve. Echó un vistazo al reloj; las 10:38 de la mañana del día de Navidad. Los pequeños detalles del sueño se le estaban escapando, pero el pánico perduraba, y pronto fue reemplazado por la culpa. Se culpaba a sí mismo, completamente, por la IVF fallida. Nunca debería haber aceptado ese caso de la UCV. Debería haberse quedado con Scully. Sólo le había causado stréss y preocupaciones en un momento donde su atención, cuidado e interes debían estar enfocados hacia otro lugar. Hacia ella misma. El proceso de fecundación in vitro era tan lento, consumía tanto tiempo, por no mencionar el costo monetario, que sólo poner algún tipo de traba en el asunto le resultaba una tontería, sin hablar de lo insensible y cruel que se sentía por haber sido absorbido por ese caso. ¿Y si la IVF hubiese funcionado? ¿Por qué no podía rechazar la solicitud de perfiles? ¿El niño estaba perdido? El chico había desaparecido, lo habían alejado de ellos, se lo habían quitado. Mulder pasó el resto del día tirado en el sofá, ahogándose en la miseria.

Para las 21:00 horas, necesitaba desesperadamente dejar de darle vueltas a su cabeza. Alejarse de pensamientos y culpas. Se duchó, se cepilló los dientes, se puso unos jeans azul oscuro, un sweater carbón, un abrigo negro, y salió. Paró un taxi para ir al D.C, terminó en “The Lantern” en Mount Vernon Square. Como era de esperar, la barra estaba relativamente llena. La ciudad, generalmente, era tranquila en Navidad. La mayoría de los negocios cerraban, incluidas las oficinas gubernamentales, ya que los empleados y trabajadores se reunían con amigos y familiares para las fiestas e intercambio de regalos. Incluso aquellos que no celebraban la Navidad se tomaban el día libre. Una serie de bares y pubs de la ciudad habían creado un “reducido hueco”, abrían a las 20:00 o 21:00 horas y cerraban a las 2:00 o 3:00 de la mañana. Después de unos años, el “Bar-Hopping” (Recorrida de una noche por distintos bares y pubs.) de Navidad se había convertido en todo un evento social, atrayendo a personas que, o bien no habían viajado a casa para las fiestas, o a familias y amigos que aprovechaban salir juntos una vez que la fiesta había acabado.

Mulder se sentó en el bar y pidió una cerveza. Una hora más tarde, después de tres cervezas consumidas, decidió que necesitaba algo más fuerte para calmar su mente y ordenó un par de shots. Tras cierto tiempo, alguien se sentó en el taburete a su derecha. Pudo sentir su perfume, algo florido. Oyó una musical voz familiar pidiendo un vodka martini. Giró la cabeza y la observó con sorpresa. Se fijó en su atractivo rostro, su suave piel de márfil en fuerte contraste con el largo cabello castaño oscuro, sus pómulos y la mandíbula definida, su nariz aguileña, los labios rojos llenos, moldeados, las cejas oscuras y sus negras pestañas largas rodeando el iris color chocolate.

 - Hola, Mulder. - Dijo Natalie, sonriendo.

La contempló, sus ojos rápidamente la recorrieron reparando en su mini vestido sin mangas, con escote en V de profunda caída, que dejaba al descubierto una amplia cantidad de piel, la tela negra era tipo poliéster/spandex hasta la cintura, donde se unía a una estrecha falda de terciopelo rojo. - Agente Black.

 - Natalie. Entonces… Tampoco fuiste a casa, ¿verdad? - Preguntó haciéndole una caída de ojos.

Mulder negó sacudiendo la cabeza. Su cerebro estaba difuso, y sentía la lengua pesada.

 - Yeah, yo tampoco. Mis padres se fueron en un crucero con el club de Bridge. - Rodó los ojos. - Estoy aquí con unos amigos.

Mulder seguía mirándola profundamente. - ¿No tienes, uh, hermanos o hermanas?

Natalie vaciló. - Um... Tenía un hermano mayor. Jeremy. Pero... fue asesinado hace siete años. Bueno, casi ocho años, ahora.

Sus ojos se abrieron en estado de shock. - ¡¿Qué?!

Ella asintió. - Yeah. Se involucró con las personas equivocadas. Se casó con una chica al salir de la escuela, y su familia traficaba con drogas. Se metió en la, uh… “empresa familiar”. Una entrega salió mal y lo asesinó un sociópata en la afueras de Las Vegas.

No sabía qué decirle. - Yo... oh, wow. Eso es terrible. Lo siento.

 - Gracias. - Susurró con una pequeña sonrisa. - Yeah, fue algo brutal. Incluso la manera en que fue asesinado… me ahorraré los detalles. Era una estudiante de primer año en la Universidad de Alabama cuando sucedió, justo antes de los finales así que puedes imaginarte. Eso fue también otra pesadilla. De todas maneras, había estado pensando en la especialización en Literatura Inglesa, pero después de lo de mi hermano me decidí por la justicia penal.

Mulder cabeceó, suspirando. - Puedo ver por qué.

En ese momento, fueron interrumpidos.

 - Bueno, bueno, bueno, mira quién está aquí. Agente Mulder. ¡Hola Amigo!

Mulder giró encontrándose al agente Sam Cole de pie junto a ellos, con el pelo negro mojado por la nieve que caía fuera. Sus ojos azules le sonreían. Mulder gimió interiormente. Amigo, mi culo.

 - Así que, uh, ¿quién es tu cita? - Preguntó Sam, meneando las cejas.

Antes de que Mulder pudiese corregirlo, Natalie tomó la palabra y le tendió la mano. - Agente Natalie Black.

Sam la miró fijamente. - Oh, ho, ho, ¿en serio? ¿No me digas? Bueno, es muy agradable conocerte, Natalie.

Mulder observó como Cole giraba y daba una mirada mordaz a las dos personas que estaban junto a él, a quienes ni siquiera había notado hasta ahora, vio como la agente Brewer rodaba sus ojos a Sam.

 - Soy el agente Sam Cole. Esta es mi compañera, la agente Sarah Brewer, y su marido, Jason. Quienes fueron lo suficientemente buenos en acompañarme esta noche. Mis padres fueron a Alemania a visitar a mi hermana, su marido está destinado allí.

Natalie estrechó la mano de Sarah y Jason. - Encantada de conocerlos.

 - De cualquier manera, los dejaremos sólos tortolitos. - Dijo Sam, guiñando un ojo. A continuación, los tres se alejaron. Mulder los miró irse con una expresión pétrea.

 - Siento lo de ese tipo. - Se disculpó con Natalie.

Ella sonrió pestañeando, sus ojos brillantes se clavaron en los suyos. - Está bien. No me importa.

Mulder miró de reojo el reloj, su visión estaba ligeramente borrosa, advirtió que casi era medianoche, ese era un buen momento para retirarse, pensó sacando su billetera. - Bueno, fue, uh... realmente un placer haberte encontrado. Debería marcharme ya.

Natalie colocó la mano izquierda sobre el muslo de Mulder, su rostro absolutamente sugestivo. - Tú realmente no quieres estar solo esta noche, ¿verdad? 

Él se la quedó mirando fijamente.

*****

Mulder estaba acostado en su cama, se sentía enfermo. Estaba sudando, los oídos le zumbaban y su cabeza palpitaba por el dolor. De repente, una voz femenina susurró en su oído izquierdo. - Yo puedo hacer que te sientas mucho mejor.

 - Ve por Scully. - Dijo con voz ronca. - Necesito a Scully.

 - Puedo cuidar de ti. - Susurró la voz.

La visión borrosa de una cara bonita y un pelo oscuro pasó frente a sus ojos. Su cabeza lo estaba matando, cerró bruscamente los ojos, no sin darse cuenta antes de que el cuerpo unido a la cara llevaba nada más que un sostén en la parte superior.

 - Sé lo que quieres. - Le susurró. - Sé lo que necesitas. Permíteme dártelo.

 - ¡Scully! - Mulder gimió. - ¡Quiero a Scully!

De pronto se sintió más cómodo, el aire fresco acariciando su piel recalentada.

 - Voy a hacer que te sientas mucho mejor. - Susurró la voz.

Sintió algo caliente en su ingle, sus ojos se abrieron para ver una cabeza de pelo oscuro sobre su entrepierna, acercándose a sus boxer. Él se sacudió irguiéndose, empujándola para alejarla de su cuerpo. - ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! ¡Encuentra a Scully!

Mulder se sacudió levantándose de golpe del sofa, se tambaleó en el lugar y cayó pesadamente, volcando la mesa de café en su camino al suelo. ¿Qué había hecho? ¡Oh, no! ¡Oh, no! Frenéticamente se sentó, mirando alrededor de la sala. ¡Oh, Dios! ¿Qué había sucedido en el bar? Se levantó del suelo y entró al dormitorio tropezándose con todo lo que iba cruzando en su camino, no había nadie allí. Salió y fue a la cocina; nadie allí tampoco. No había ninguna señal de que alguien más que él hubiese estado ahí.

Se sentó en el sofá, respirando con dificultad. Se dio cuenta de que no se sentía enfermo, y su cabeza no lo estaba matando. Se miró, todavía llevaba la misma ropa de antes. Su mente regresó al bar.

\- Tú realmente no quieres estar solo esta noche, ¿verdad? - Preguntó Natalie.

No, no quería estar solo esa noche. No quería regresar a un apartamento vacío. En el fondo había deseado tener un lugar donde ir en Navidad, algún lugar que no fuera Greenwich, Connecticut, algún lugar lleno de amor y una familia en lugar de amargos recuerdos. No quería estar solo. Quería a Scully.

Se puso de pie, alejando la mano de Natalie, y arrojando dinero sobre la barra. - Buenas noches, agente Black.

De forma inestable se retiró de la barra, tomó su abrigo del perchero y se dirigió fuera. Se sentó en la acera mientras esperaba un taxi para hacer su camino de vuelta a su apartamento en Alexandria. Cuando llegó, literalmente, se estrelló contra su sofá, su cerebro cansado y el alcohol en sus venas le permitieron sucumbir al sueño pocos segundos después.

Dio un suspiro de alivio. Había estado soñando, o bien, tal vez había estado sólo medio dormido, entrando y saliendo de la inconsciencia. Le había parecido demasiado real. Pero… esa mujer del sueño no era Natalie Black. Era Diana. Algo había provocado que su memoria lo trasladara al momento en que Diana lo había encontrado en aquel hueco de la escalera de la American University y lo llevó a su casa, antes de ingresarlo al hospital.

Echó un vistazo a su reloj; las 5:42 am. Se preguntó por qué Scully no lo había llamado, y esperaba que fuera porque estaba demasiado ocupada con su familia y no porque no quiso hacerlo. En ese momento deseó no haber dejado ese mensaje enojado en el buzón de voz, la mañana del jueves. También lamentó no haber podido despedirse de ella antes de que se fuera, abrazarla, besarla; algo, cualquier cosa. La echaba de menos, y esperaba que los próximos días pasaran rápidamente. En el fondo, se ilusionaba con la idea de que Scully lo extrañara también.

*****

El día de Navidad había sido muy ajetreado para los Scully. Temprano, por la mañana del sábado abrieron los regalos, y después toda la familia se puso a mirar Toy Story, película escogida por Matt, en la sala. Charlie y Jennifer llamaron por teléfono, y todos hablaron por altavoz un largo rato. Maggie y Scully prepararon un gran desayuno, y a las 11:30 la familia completa se dirigió a servir el almuerzo en un refugio para mujeres sin hogar a cargo de las Catholic Charities Diocese of San Diego. Al regresar disfrutaron de una tarde de relax en casa antes de sentarse frente a la cena navideña.

Más tarde esa noche, una Scully completamente desvelada, no paraba de girar en la cama de la habitación que compartía con su madre. Se preguntaba lo que el próximo año le tendría reservado, si sería mejor o peor, o igual. Luego añadió rápidamente “se mantendrá igual” en el peor sentido. ¿Qué sucedería con Mulder? ¿Hacia dónde iría? ¿Cuál sería el resultado final? ¿Tendrían algún destino? ¿Estaban trabajando en obtener alguna meta personal? ¿Por qué nunca hablaban de eso? Pero, de nuevo, ¿por qué esperaba eso de él cuando a ella le era tan difícil hablar? ¿Qué era lo que quería? ¿Dónde se dirigía su vida? ¿Dónde se veía a sí misma en cinco años? ¿Y en diez? No lo sabía. ¿Quería intentar otra IVF nuevamente? No creía poder intentarlo de nuevo.

Oyó a una de las gemelas llorar a los gritos, justo al lado de su habitación. Rodó para salir de la cama. Bill y Tara se merecían un descanso. Entró a la habitación infantil justo cuando los gritos despertaban a la otra gemela, y en un segundo las dos estaban llorando. No tenía ni idea cómo Tara manejaba esa situación todos los días. Cuando se inclinó sobre la cuna para alzar a Eleanor, Bill entró por la puerta.

 - Hey, no esperaba verte aquí. - Susurró.

Scully le dio una media sonrisa. - Oh, bueno, estaba despierta, y quiero ayudar mientras estoy aquí.

Su hermano asintió, tomando a Delphine de su cuna y tranquilizándola. - Dime, Dana, ¿cómo estás?

 - Estoy bien, Bill. - Susurró, caminando por la habitación en círculos, mientras mecía a Eleanor.

Bill suspiró. - No pareces estar bien.

Ella sintió que las lágrimas pinchaban en sus ojos, y parpadeó para contenerlas. Bill no era alguien que soportara escenas emocionales. No había llorado delante de él desde que era una niña, y él solía burlarse duramente por eso. Aprendió rápidamente que las manifestaciones emocionales no eran bienvenidas por su hermano, y desde entonces las mantuvo ocultas de su vista.

 - Estoy bien, Bill. Sinceramente.

 - Siempre fuiste horriblemente mala para mentir, Dana. - Scully suspiró. - ¿Es por Mulder? - Preguntó con un dejo de desprecio en su tono. - ¿Qué hizo esta vez?

Ella suspiró de nuevo. - Mulder no hizo nada, Bill. Ha sido realmente... genial, últimamente. No tengo ninguna causa real de queja en lo que se refiere a mi compañero.

Bill miró a su hermana menor. - Estaba pensando en invitar a Jonathan Kresge a cenar mientras estás aquí. ¿Qué piensas?

Ella lo miró fijamente. - Apreciaría mucho que no lo hicieras, Bill.

 - ¿No la pasaste bien? Él me dijo que la pasó bien contigo.

Scully hizo una mueca ante la idea de su hermano mayor hablando sobre su vida amorosa. ¡Con el tipo que había salido! Nada había cambiado. Siempre que Bill Jr regresaba a casa de la marina para una visita familiar, y ella estaba saliendo con alguien, solía leerle la “Riot Act” (ley de orden público), dándole todo el rollo, advirtiéndola severamente. En muchos sentidos, para los jóvenes que salían con ellas, él resultaba aún más severo y amenazante que su propio padre. Pero a pesar de eso, jamás la había presionado o intentado forzar alguna relación. Nunca la había instado a salir con alguien como ahora que casi arrojaba a Kresge en su camino. Su odio hacia Mulder debía ser aún más fuerte de lo que había pensado en un principio.

 - Sí, la pasé muy bien. Pero no estoy interesada en él. Por favor, por favor, no lo invites, Bill.

 - Ok, Dana, no lo haré. - Suspiró. - Oye, ¿puedes creer que voy a cumplir 40 el mes que viene?

Scully se rió entre dientes. - Desde los 13 pareces de 40, así que ya era hora de que te pusieras al día.

Las gemelas finalmente se durmieron, y las acostaron de vuelta en sus cunas. Salieron de la habitación, Bill iba en dirección a su dormitorio cuando se giró para mirarla.

 - Sólo quiero que seas feliz, Dana. - Le susurró. - ¿Sabes eso, no?

Se quedó observando a su hermano mayor. - Sí, Bill. Lo sé.

Bill le dio una pequeña sonrisa, y luego desapareció detrás de la puerta del dormitorio principal. Scully sintió que las lágrimas una vez más, llenaban sus ojos y en lugar de regresar a su habitación, silenciosamente bajó las escaleras hacia la sala y se sentó en el sofá, doblando las piernas debajo de ella. Ya no pudo reprimir sus pensamientos inquietantes, y se permitió sentir lo que estaba sintiendo, no se reprimió y dejó que las lágrimas comenzaran a caer mientras su mente corría.

estaba molesta consigo misma. ¿Qué le sucedía? ¿Por qué ya no tenía el suficiente deseo de seguir intentando tener un bebé? Todos los padres decían que sus hijos eran la mayor alegría de sus vidas. Entonces, ¿por qué renunciar después de sólo dos intentos? Incluso en la sala de espera del consultorio del Dr. Parenti, conoció mujeres que entusiasmadas le contaron que habían quedado embarazadas después del cuarto o quinto intento de IVF. ¿Deseaba intentarlo tantas veces? ¿Pasar ella y hacer que Mulder pase por un escurridor emocional, haciéndolos atravesar esos malos momentos, valía la pena?¿Podía incluso darse el lujo de seguir intentando e intentando hasta quedar hundida pagando $20,000 por cada IVF? ¿Y entonces que? ¿Terminaba igual a como había empezado? Con nada. Sola, al igual que siempre.

También se sintió triste; triste porque nunca viviría la experiencia compartida de la creación con Mulder, nunca experimentaría un embarazo, ni la sensación de tener una vida creciendo dentro de ella, ni la emoción de los nueve meses y la espera por la llegada del bebé, no viviría el milagro del parto, ni la lactancia materna, ni las hormonas del amor de una nueva madre, el incondicional amor dado y recibido por un niño. Madres, a ella, siempre le habían parecido tan femeninas, tan fuertes, tan poderosas, al igual que la suya. Ella nunca sabría lo que era eso. Nunca sabría lo que era dar a luz y criar un niño, y eso a menudo la hacía sentirse aislada del resto de las mujeres. Y tal vez esas, eran las grandes razones por las qué temía seguir intentándolo. Realmente no sabía, y nunca sabría, lo que era ser madre. Nunca realmente sabría que se estaba perdiendo, la maternidad sería siempre un concepto extraño.

Tenía miedo de terminar sola. Si alguna vez perdiera a Mulder, no tendría hijos, ninguna familia inmediata. Un día, uno de ellos moriría y dejaría al otro solo. No podía soportar la idea, el temor debilitante de la pérdida aferrándose impiadosamente a su corazón y nuevas lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos. La idea de que ella y Mulder no dejarían descendencia, que cuando desaparecieran nadie iba a recordarlos, era tan extraña. No podía ser posible, pero esa era la realidad que estaba frente a ellos.

La idea de que Mulder nunca fuera padre la llenó de tanta angustia, que tuvo que ahogar un sollozo. Él sería un padre maravilloso. Sería el mejor proveedor, protector, maestro y amigo que un niño podría desear. Su carácter moral y su disposición afectuosa harían de su hogar un lugar seguro y feliz. Merecía ser padre, él merecía tener una familia propia.

La liberación emocional pronto le permitió al cerebro descansar, y se sintió lo suficientemente agotada como para ir a dormir. Se recostó en el sofá, tirando una manta sobre ella, y se adentró a la inconsciencia mientras contaba los días que faltaban para regresar a su casa y a Mulder.

CONTINUARÁ…


	50. "Creo que no me había dado cuenta de cuanto dependía de él antes de esto, de su pasión. Él es una gran fuente de fortaleza de la cual estuve bebiendo.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mulder y Scully investigan un X file y pasan la noche de año nuevo juntos.
> 
> Este capítulo contiene material sexual explícito.
> 
> Aviso: El dialogo y premisa del episodio “Millennium" no me pertenecen, no los escribí. Fueron escritos por Vince Gilligan y Frank Spotnitz, y pertenecen a 1013 Productions y 20th Century Fox.
> 
> Nota al margen: Si eres como yo, entonces sin duda gritaste “Oh, Dios mío, ¡es Octavia Spencer! La amo!" justo cuando volviste a ver este capítulo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Billy Joel - "And So It Goes"
> 
> In every heart there is a room  
> A sanctuary safe and strong  
> To heal the wounds from lovers past  
> Until a new one comes along
> 
> I spoke to you in cautious tones  
> You answered me with no pretense  
> And still I feel I said too much  
> My silence is my self defense
> 
> And every time I've held a rose  
> It seems I only felt the thorns  
> And so it goes, and so it goes  
> And so will you soon I suppose
> 
> But if my silence made you leave  
> Then that would be my worst mistake  
> So I will share this room with you  
> And you can have this heart to break
> 
> And this is why my eyes are closed  
> It's just as well for all I've seen  
> And so it goes, and so it goes  
> And you're the only one who knows
> 
> So I would choose to be with you  
> That's if the choice were mine to make  
> But you can make decisions too  
> And you can have this heart to break
> 
> And so it goes, and so it goes  
> And you're the only one who knows

La mañana del miércoles 29 de diciembre, Tara llevó a Scully y a Maggie al aeropuerto, Bill Jr estaba ocupado en la Base Naval, Tara abrazó a su cuñada para despedirse, y fue un momento repentinamente emotivo.

 - Espero verte pronto. - Le dijo, soltándola del abrazo. - Amé tenerte aquí.

 - Gracias, yo también lo espero. - Respondió Scully. - Fue bueno estar de vuelta.

 - Y gracias por toda esa ayuda con Matt y las niñas. - Dijo. - Fue tan agradable volver a tener un poco de tiempo para mí.

Scully sonrió. - No tienes que agradecerme. Lo disfruté mucho. - Tara asintió, y parecía que estaba deliberando algo. - Bueno, te llamaré cuando aterricemos en D.C, para decirte si llegamos bien. - Dijo, girando ligeramente para dirigirse hacia las puertas de embarque.

 - Dana... - Tara vaciló, con los ojos cada vez más brillantes y húmedos. Scully volvió su atención de nuevo a su cuñada. - Vas a ser una madre maravillosa algún día. - Manifestó con seguridad.

Scully le dedicó una media sonrisa, y asintió. Tara sonrió despidiéndose con la mano. Scully avanzó en el aeropuerto para reunirse con su madre.

Poco después de las 18:00 horas, arribaron al Dulles Airport desde San Diego, y partieron en su coche hacia Alexandria. A pesar del momento horrible con el que Scully estaba lidiando, sin mencionar el despertar en la víspera de Navidad con la llegada de su período, había disfrutado mucho regresar a San Diego y pasar tiempo con Tara y los niños. Incluso estar con su hermano rondándola durante casi una semana no había sido tan malo, asombrosamente.

Una vez que dejó a Maggie en su casa, se debatió entre atravesar la ciudad o no, para ir al apartamento de Mulder. Quería verlo, se moría de ganas. Él no la había llamado más, sólo había dejado ese mensaje en el buzón de voz disculpándose. Aunque ella no lo había llamado tampoco. A pesar de las 2700 millas entre ellos, Scully sintió que con cada día que pasaba su silencio se volvía más ensordecedor. Las dudas y la ansiedad llenaron su mente así que decidió no ir a lo de su compañero, y tomó el camino directo desde la casa de su madre hasta Georgetown.

Cuando entró a su apartamento 20 minutos más tarde, deseaba que Mulder estuviese allí esperándola. Pero él no estaba. Desempacó su bolso, y después de tomar una ducha, se puso un pijama de franela y se sentó en la sala. Se cubrió las piernas con una manta de lana azul marino, y encendió la televisión. Se quedó mirando fijamente el teléfono inalámbrico sobre la mesa de café, deseando intensamente que sonara de una vez, pero sabiendo que no se atrevería a atenderlo si llamaban. ¿Qué iba a decir? No tenía ni idea de cómo poner en palabras todo lo que deseaba expresarle a Mulder. Las únicas cosas en las que podía pensar le sonaban tontas y sentimentales, como cuánto lo extrañaba, y ella estaba decididamente en contra de decirle algo semejante.

Se preguntó cómo estarían las cosas mañana en la oficina, si habría alguna tensión o incomodidad. Esperaba que Mulder no estuviese enojado con ella por estar incomunicada durante toda la semana, y entonces se sintió bastante culpable sabiendo que él probablemente había estado solo todo el tiempo que ella estuvo  ausente. Tal vez debería haberlo llamado desde San Diego, y limar las asperezas por teléfono.

Se preguntó cómo se sentiría Mulder con ese nuevo intentó fallido de IVF, si todavía quería seguir intentándolo, si todavía oraba por milagros. Rodó los ojos. No quería vivir esperando que un milagroso embarazo ocurriese de golpe. Ella sólo quería vivir. Sólo quería una vida. Pero… ¿qué quería Mulder? ¿Quería una vida normal? ¿Y si no quería seguir intentándolo? ¿Y si había renunciado a los milagros? A pesar de creer que esperar milagros era algo absurdo, la idea de un Mulder no creyente la llenó de una profunda tristeza.

A las 22:00 horas, Scully ya estaba en la cama. A las 4:50 am, su teléfono por fin sonó.

 - ¿Hola? - Respondió aturdida.

 - Hey, Scully, soy yo.

 - ¿Mulder? - Dijo, parpadeando para despertarse.

 - Estoy en el aeropuerto a punto de abordar un vuelo a Tallahassee. Tengo un pasaje para ti para el vuelo de las 07:00 am.

Scully se sentó en la cama. - ¿Qué está pasando?

 - Un X File. Cuando llegues, nos vemos en Roselawn Cemetery.

 - ¿De qué se trata todo esto, Mulder?

 - Uh, Scully, estoy por subir al avión ahora. Así que voy a tener que explicártelo cuando llegues aquí.

Scully suspiró cuando Mulder colgó el teléfono.

*****

A las 10:30 de la mañana del 30 de diciembre, Scully llegó al Roselawn Cemetery en Tallahassee, Florida. Fue recibida por una obvia “escena del crimen”, la cinta policial señalaba la zona y diferentes organismos de Seguridad pululaban alrededor. Se acercó a un joven oficial que custodiaba la zona delimitada, mostró su placa del FBI para ser admitida, y pasó por debajo de la cinta. Iba caminando hacia la tumba abierta, cuando un hombre de traje, de unos 40 años la detuvo.

 - ¿Está con el FBI, también? - Preguntó, claramente molesto.

Lo miró con ligera sorpresa. - Sí, Señor.

 - Mire… Conozco mi trabajo. El hombre estaba fallecido.

Ella le dirigió una mirada de perplejidad. - ¿Disculpe?

 - Entiendo que él era uno de los suyos. - Dijo, exasperado. - Pero esos rumores que estoy oyendo… ¿qué enterré a un ser humano vivo? Será mejor que su gente resuelva y aclare las cosas rápidamente. Muy rápidamente.

Se alejó de ella. Scully, adivinó que era el director de la funeraria, ahora entendía todo. Oh, Dios. ¿Qué se traía Mulder entre manos? Con una mirada de resignación en su rostro, se acercó a la tumba abierta. Allí lo encontró en el interior de la tumba mirando el ataúd ahora vacío, él estaba usando una camisa azul aciano que, a ella, definitivamente, le gustaba como le quedaba, llevaba también unas botas de goma y guantes de látex.

 - ¿Mulder? ¿Estuviste difundiendo rumores? - Preguntó asomándose más.

 - ¿Por qué? ¿Escuchaste alguno bueno últimamente? - Mulder bromeó, sin levantar la mirada. Sintió mariposas llenando su estómago con el sonido de su voz.

 - No especialmente. - Respondió. - Entonces, ¿qué tenemos aquí?

 - Feliz Navidad, por cierto, Scully. - Dijo Mulder, preguntándose si el siguiente año podrían pasarlo juntos y con la esperanza de que ella realmente lo quisiera.

Scully le dio una leve sonrisa. - Gracias. Feliz Navidad a ti también.

 - Profanacion grave de tumba con una peculiaridad. - Comenzó a contar, poniéndose de pie para abrir el ataúd. - Echa un vistazo al forro del techo, Scully. - Levantó la tapa y le mostró que el forro del ataúd había sido arrancado como con los dedos.

 

Scully asintió. - Bueno, parece que alguien en el interior estaba tratando de salir.

 - De hecho, lo hizo. - Dijo antes de cerrar la tapa y mirar hacia ella. - Para responder a tú pregunta, no, no estuve difundiendo rumores. La policía local estuvo haciendo un trabajo bastante bueno sobre eso, desde que descubrieron que las huellas digitales del occiso coincidían con estas. - Señaló el forro desgarrado. - Y con aquellas de arriba, en la lápida. Hay una gran y jugosa huella de una mano detrás.

Scully caminó alrededor de la lápida de Raymond Crouch y vio la impresión de la mano mientras Mulder subió por la escalera de la tumba. - ¿Qué hay con la persona o las personas que realizaron la excavación?

 - Bueno, sólo tenemos un montón de tierra. - Respondió. - Supongo que fue un hombre con una pala. Aparte de eso la lluvia de anoche no nos ayudó mucho para seguir adelante. - Se paró frente a su compañera, quien le esquivó la mirada. - Bien, adelante, Scully, niégamelo todo. - Ella lo miró a los ojos. - El cuerpo de un agente del FBI fue exhumado. Se desenterró sólo, salió por sí mismo y desapareció en la noche de Yuletide. (Fiestas de Yule: Celebración de cada solsticio de invierno. Relacionada con la mitología germana y el paganismo nórdico. El Yule originalmente duraba 13 días y el cristianismo lo asimiló a la Navidad. Decir “Yule” es algo más bien pagano).

Scully le dio una leve sonrisa. - Mira, me tenías hasta allí. 

 - ¿En serio? - Mulder preguntó con calma sorpresa.

 - Creo que es lo que dijiste antes: Profanación grave de tumba con una peculiaridad. Tienes las huellas dactilares y el forro del ataúd desgarrado. Lo más probable es que sean evidencias falsas, adulteradas por quien exhumó el cuerpo.

 - ¿Adulteradas con qué propósito? - Preguntó.

Scully podía pensar en varias razones. - ¿Publicidad? ¿Miedo? ¿Rumores? Quiero decir, no sé con qué fin específico, no obstante… - Su línea de pensamiento se desvaneció al darse cuenta que la atención de Mulder se había desviado a algo en el suelo. - ¿Qué? - Miró hacia abajo y vio un círculo rojo oscuro rodeando la tumba.

 - Parece sangre. - Dijo Mulder.

Suspiró. - Vamos a tener que analizarla.

Él asintió, mirando como Scully se alejaba para hablar con el equipo forense. Mulder estaba realmente sorprendido de que no recibiese su teoría con un “giro de ojos” o una declaración inflexible contradiciendo su hipótesis y dándole a entender que estaba loco. Básicamente, le había sugerido que Raymond Crouch era un zombi, y ella ni siquiera se había resistido al concepto. Con cada nuevo caso, desde su recuperación durante el verano pasado, lo intrigaba más y más su mayor aceptación sobre lo estrafalario, lo extraño, y su decreciente rigidez a esas ideas. Aún no estarían de acuerdo en todo, pero lo escuchaba con respeto y no se limitaba a desestimar inmediatamente sus teorías y creencias. Las miradas duras, las cejas arqueadas y sus giros de ojos sardónicos eran cada vez menos frecuentes. A él le gustaba eso, pero también se preguntaba el porqué de su cambio. Esa nave espacial en África realmente debió desestabilizarla y marcarla.

También se preguntó que estaría pasando por su cabeza, cómo se sentiría, qué había decidido sobre la IVF, o acerca de lo que quería de él si decidía afrontar un nuevo procedimiento de fecundación in vitro en el futuro. Sentía un cierto agradecimiento de poder trabajar juntos, inmersos en un caso, inmediatamente después de que ella regresara. Esperaba con optimismo que los silencios incómodos o la tensión por los acontecimientos de las últimas semanas fuesen erradicados y pudiesen trabajar sin problemas. El trabajo, los X- Files, eran una especie de “zona de confort” para ambos. Eran profesionales, podían dejar sus sentimientos en la puerta y ponerse manos a la obra, dedicándose de lleno a resolver los casos.

Después de recibir una llamada de Skinner solicitándoles, a la mayor brevedad, una reunión en el Headquarters del FBI para la exposición informativa de la profanación de la tumba, subieron a las 13:00 horas al vuelo de regreso a Washington D.C y llegaron al edificio Hoover alrededor de las 16:30. Mulder estaba sorprendido de que Skinner solicitara una reunión cuando apenas llevaban en el caso un par de horas, pero Scully le recordó que probablemente se debía al hecho de que Raymond Crouch era un ex agente del FBI. Él bromeó con que el Bureau debía actuar con rapidez en caso de que necesitara “salvarse el culo”. Scully estuvo de acuerdo.

Tras la exposición del caso, donde Mulder lanzó palabras como: “Necromancia”; “Shamanismo”; “No muertos”; “Círculo mágico”; y “Muertos vivos” frente al disgusto e irritación de todos en la sala excepto su compañera y Skinner, Mulder y Scully se dirigieron al Hartwell Psychiatric Hospital en Woodbridge, Virginia, para hablar con Frank Black, un ex analista que trabajó para el ViCAP (The Violent Criminal Apprehension Program) para la BSU. Mulder siempre había escuchado que Black era uno de los mejores Criminal Profilers que habían salido de Quántico.

Skinner quería que los agentes profundizaran en el culto del Grupo Millennium, formado por ex agentes del FBI, que terminaron suicidándose y con sus tumbas profanadas poco después. Mulder sabía que Frank Black estaba acostumbrado a que lo consultaran sobre el grupo, y calculó que era el mejor punto de partida para obtener algunas respuestas sobre ellos. Sin embargo, Black fue menos que cooperativo, y Mulder, frustrado, salió del hospital con Scully, sin saber hacia dónde dirigirse. El Grupo Millennnium había sido extremadamente reservado, y no se sabía mucho acerca de ellos.

Al salir del hospital psiquiátrico, manejaron unos 20 minutos hacia el noreste de Alexandria. Scully se detuvo al 2630 de Hegal Place. Estacionó el coche, pero no apagó el motor, y destrabó las puertas. La tensión y la ansiedad habían ido creciendo en ella cuanto más se acercaban a Alexandria. Ni siquiera estaba segura de por qué. Parecía que habían vuelto a andar de puntillas alrededor de cualquier tema que los involucrara, y en ese momento era la IVF. ¿Por qué no tenían el valor de hablar? Tal vez una conversación acerca de la IVF sólo conduciría a otras conversaciones sobre el futuro, conversaciones que ella no estaba dispuesta a tener. Su instinto de conservación le impedía abordar el tema.

 - Creo que, uh, nos vemos por la mañana, Mulder.

Mulder la contempló fijamente. ¿Iban a pasar la noche separados? - Um, yeah, ok. Nos vemos en la mañana, Scully.

Se bajó del auto y se dirigió a su apartamento, los nudos apretándole el estómago. ¿Qué significaba esto? ¿Estaba manteniendo el profesionalismo mientras trabajaban? ¿O se estaba alejando de él? ¿Poniéndole freno a la reciente transición en su relación? Mulder no quería retrasar más las cosas, o peor aún, detenerlas por completo. No quería menos, quería más. Pero, cuánto más, eso no podía realmente decirlo. ¿Hacia dónde iba esto que tenían? Tal vez sólo debería preguntarle. O tal vez no. Era mejor no pensar en eso y simplemente tomar un día a la vez. No quería pasar otra noche solo en su sofá. Quería estar con Scully. Pero ella, claramente, necesitaba una cierta distancia en ese momento, y él tendría que esperar. ¿Por cuánto tiempo? ¿Qué sucedería si el silencio entre ellos seguía creciendo y su compañera escapaba otra vez? No podían volver ahí, no podían volver a ese lugar lleno de frustración. Tenía que hacer algo antes de que esto se convirtiese en un aspecto de su alianza que necesitara arreglarse, aunque no estaba seguro cómo o dónde empezar.

*****

El 31 de diciembre resultó ser un torbellino. A las 7:30 am habían manejado hasta una zona rural en las afueras de Maryland y descubierto el cuerpo del alguacil asesinado, Scully creyó que había sido claramente una víctima de ese necromante, como Mulder llamaba al tipo que estaban buscando. Luego manejaron hasta Woodbridge, Virginia, para hablar con Frank Black otra vez, y gracias a Dios fue mucho más útil en esta ocasión y les dio un perfil sólido para seguir adelante.

A las 10:00 de la mañana, regresaban al noroeste de Maryland, Scully iba a la morgue de Rice County con la esperanza de interceptar a ese necromante y Mulder en busca de los terratenientes y agricultores en los alrededores del lugar donde se había encontrado el cuerpo del alguacil a fin de encontrar los cuerpos de los agentes del FBI que el necromante había exhumado.

Poco después de las 12:00, Scully llegó a la morgue y fue atacada por alguacil-muerto, y habría fallecido si este necromante no le hubiese disparado al alguacil en la cabeza con su arma. El necromante escapó mientras ella llamaba al 911. La policía y los paramédicos llegaron, y las heridas en su cuello, junto a los arañazos profundos, fueron tratados mientras los paramédicos subían en una ambulancia a la forense, después de haber sido brutalmente atacada por el alguacil. Scully no podía empezar a explicar cómo un muerto la había atacado, su estómago se anudó por el miedo.

Skinner se presentó en la morgue de Rice County a las 15:00 horas para comprobar cómo estaba Scully. Cuando él le dijo que Mulder no contestaba su teléfono, Scully sintió como su corazón caía en su estómago. Trató de llamarlo, pero las llamadas iban directamente al correo de voz cada maldita vez. No era propio de él no responder el teléfono. Tachando eso, no era propio de él no contestar cuando trabajaban en un caso. La policía local, le informó que la señal en el área rural donde Mulder se había dirigido era algo caótica en el mejor de los casos, eso la tranquilizó un poco, aunque todavía se sentía inquieta. Esperaba que Mulder llegara a un lugar con recepción celular y la llamara tan pronto como pudiese.

Pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo y seguía sin tener noticias, crecía en ella la preocupación. El Departamento del Sheriff comenzó a sondear el condado en busca de cualquier señal del sedán del Bureau que manejaba Mulder. A Scully le tomó 90 minutos en coche regresar a Woodbridge, Virginia, para hablar nuevamente con Frank Black con la esperanza de percibir, de comprender algo que la ayudara a encontrar a Mulder, Black no fue muy cooperativo, lo que hizo crecer sus sospechas sobre cuánto sabía realmente sobre el Grupo Millennium y el necromante.

En su camino de regreso a Maryland, llamó a Skinner, quien estaba dirigiendo el equipo de investigación en el Bureau, y le pidió que investigara mejor a Black con la esperanza de descubrir lo que estaba escondiendo. Y, efectivamente, cuando llegaba a Rice County, Skinner la llamó con la información relativa a un número de teléfono del condado que había llamado y dejado un mensaje a Frank en el centro psiquiátrico. Ese mismo número había llamado a los agentes del FBI antes de que se suicidaran.

Scully aceleró hacia esa dirección y encontró el sedán de Mulder en la unidad. Mientras forzaba la cerradura del portón varios disparos sonaron desde dentro de la casa, y ella corrió hacia el interior. No habría sido capaz de dar crédito a sus ojos si no hubiese sido atacada por un cadáver en la morgue. Mientras bajaba las escaleras del sótano vio a un no-muerto yendo hacia Mulder, el lugar estaba oscuro, pero resplandecía con algún tipo de luz roja. Scully fijó el objetivo en la cabeza, apuntó y disparó tres veces, deteniéndose sólo al observar que el cuerpo caía al suelo.

Mulder se la quedó mirando con asombro. Había pensado que ya era hombre muerto. Se preguntó cómo lo había encontrado, pero después de pensarlo unos segundos ya no estaba tan sorprendido. Ella siempre lo encontraba. ¿Cuántas veces le había salvado la vida en los últimos años? Era imposible de contar.

*****

Las fuerzas del orden y los paramédicos finalmente llegaron, y Mulder y Frank Black fueron llevados en ambulancia al Burnside Memorial Hospital en las proximidades de Sharpsburg, Scully los seguía de cerca en el auto asignado por el FBI. Al llegar al hospital, Scully cargó el bolso de viaje de Mulder que había tomado del baúl del sedán encontrado en la casa del necromante. Skinner le dijo que enviaría a alguien para recoger el auto.

Ingresó a la sala de emergencias, y la recorrió hasta encontrar la zona cerrada con cortinas donde habían trasladado a su compañero. Su camisa blanca desgarrada y llena de sangre había sido desechada junto con su camiseta, antes de comenzar a suturarlo. Mulder miró hacia Scully cuando entró y vio los arañazos rojos en su cuello, sus ojos se abrieron enormemente sorprendidos, y luego frunció el ceño con preocupación. Scully sacudió lentamente la cabeza hacia él, dándole una sonrisa cómplice, con la esperanza de tranquilizarlo y asegurarle que se encontraba bien.

 

 - Bueno, Scully, no comenzaríamos correctamente el Año Nuevo si uno de nosotros no está en un hospital. - Bromeó.

Scully le sonrió.

 - Ok, ya terminé aquí. - Le informó el médico de urgencias, terminando de asegurar el vendaje sobre su brazo cosido. - Tendrás que ver a un médico en siete días para que te quite los puntos, voy a prescribirte un antibiótico para que tomes por 10 días. Después ya deberías estar bien, sólo mantén el ojo atento sobre la herida y el área limpia para prevenir infecciones.

 - Gracias. - Respondió Mulder.

El médico tomó un cabestrillo y lo colocó en la cama junto a Mulder. - ¿Necesitas ayuda con esto?

 - Yo me encargo. - Dijo Scully. El médico asintió y se fue despidiéndose.

Scully abrió el bolso y sacó una camiseta gris de manga corta. Se volvió hacia Mulder y deslizó el cuello por encima de su cabeza, mientras él empujaba su brazo izquierdo a través de la manga, lo ayudó a pasar su brazo lesionado por la otra manga. Después de ayudarlo con el cabestrillo, se miraron largamente a los ojos, Scully de pie entre las rodillas de Mulder, él llevó la mano izquierda hasta el cuello de su blusa, abriéndolo más para revisar sus heridas.

 - Te hirieron. - Dijo Mulder en voz baja.

 - Sí. - Scully sopló.

 - ¿Cuándo ocurrió esto? - Preguntó.

Scully suspiró. - Hoy, en la morgue.

Los ojos de Mulder se abrieron, su mente llegó a la horrorosa conclusión de lo que había sucedido. - Podrían haberte asesinado.

Scully no quería que Mulder se hunda en la culpa, el miedo o la ansiedad. - Pero no sucedió. Casi te asesinan también. Pero no sucedió. Dejémoslo ahí. - Mulder asintió, suspirando. - Voy a ir a ver a Frank mientras te dan el alta. - Dijo, girando para alejarse.

 - Ok. - Respondió él, levantándose de la camilla.

Después de que se reunieran nuevamente y ambos se despidieran de Frank Black, se detuvieron para mirar caer la Esfera en el especial de la Cadena ABC “Dick Clark’s New Year’s Rockin’Eve” en la televisión de la sala de espera. Dick Clark y la multitud comenzó la cuenta regresiva desde 10 hasta que él gritó: “¡Feliz Año Nuevo 2000!” Y comenzó la celebración. “Auld Lang Syne” llenó la sala de espera mientras Mulder y Scully observaban como las felices parejas se besaban en la pantalla.

 

Mulder giró la cabeza para observar a Scully viendo con satisfacción el televisor. Sabía exactamente lo que quería hacer, pero estaban en público. En una maldita sala de espera de un hospital, con gente alrededor. De ninguna manera, Scully iba a permitírselo. En los últimos tres meses, las muestras de afecto en público, incluso en una calle vacía en la noche, habían sido bruscamente rechazadas.

Pero… ¡Oh, bien! Iba a ir por eso. Inclinó la cabeza hacia Scully, al ver el movimiento por el rabillo del ojo su compañera giró para mirarlo, e inmediatamente su boca estaba sobre la de ella. No fue lleno de pasión o urgente, que era la marca registrada habitual de sus besos y el propósito de los mismos. Fue dulce, poco exigente y lleno de afecto.

Mulder se apartó lentamente y la miró a los ojos, sabiendo que tenía una sonrisa tonta en la cara, vio una sonrisa de agradable sorpresa. - ¿El mundo no se acabó? - Preguntó, sin dejar de sonreír, con la esperanza de que pescara el doble sentido.

 - No, no lo hizo. - Respondió de manera uniforme. Tenía la sensación de que Mulder no se refería al Grupo Millennium.

Scully giró la cabeza y miró hacia abajo. Notaba algo cálido creciendo en su interior, los sentimientos difusos comenzaban a abrirse paso a empujones a través de la confusión y el dolor que la habían atormentado desde que la IVF fracasó. Tal vez este año sería mejor que el anterior. Tal vez había una luz al final del túnel.

 - Feliz Año Nuevo, Scully. - No pudo evitar sentirse un poco decepcionado, a pesar de que Scully no había corrido la cara ni le había lanzado una mirada fulminante. No estaba muy seguro de lo que esperaba que sucediese, pero se encontró a sí mismo esperanzado por una reacción, una respuesta un poco más cariñosa. Que ella hubiera movido ficha y lo besara de nuevo, o que lo abrazara mientras decía que lo amaba. Espera... ¿realmente quería oír esas palabras? Alejó rápidamente ese pensamiento.

 - Feliz Año Nuevo, Mulder

Mientras caminaban hacia la salida, Mulder pasó su brazo sobre la espalda de Scully apoyando la mano izquierda sobre su hombro. Ella no se apartó de él. Mulder pensó que eso era un progreso. A continuación, él tomó su bolso de viaje del mostrador de la sala de emergencia, y se dirigieron hacia el estacionamiento por el coche asignado por el Bureau.       

 - Yo conduzco, Scully. - Dijo Mulder, extendiendo su mano para que le de las llaves.

Scully lo miró con sorpresa. - Pero… ¿y tú brazo?

Él se rió entre dientes. - Puedo conducir con el izquierdo. Estuviste manejando todo el día. Deja que te lleve a casa.

Suspiró. Tenía razón. Había perdido la cuenta de las veces que manejó ida y vuelta entre Maryland y Virginia en los últimos dos días. Le entregó las llaves y se sentó del lado del copiloto. Una tranquila hora y 15 minutos más tarde se detuvieron en la acera contraria al edificio de Scully. Mulder la miró de reojo. Ella estaba mirando por la ventana, perdida en sus pensamientos, con las manos sobre su regazo, no se había movido para salir del coche.

 - Scully. - La llamó en voz baja.

Suspiró y se lamió los labios cuando giró la cabeza hacia él. - ¿Uh?

 - ¿Estás bien?

 - Si, ¿por qué? - Preguntó en respuesta.

Mulder torció la boca. - Uh, no hay razón. Pero, eh, no saliste del coche.

 - Tampoco lo hiciste tú.

Él resopló. - Si.

 - ¿Quieres...? - Dijeron al unísono, antes de comenzar a reírse.

Scully negó con la cabeza, con las manos jugueteando en su regazo.

 - ¿Por qué esto es tan complicado? - Resopló Mulder.

 - No lo sé.

 - ¿Quieres que me quede esta noche? - Preguntó Mulder.

Scully lo miró fijamente. - Sí... ¿tú quieres quedarte?

 - Sí. - Dijo, sin dudarlo.

Ella asintió. - Entonces supongo que será mejor salir del coche.

Caminando hacia el apartamento, Scully se preguntó si Mulder querría tener sexo. Probablemente quería. Había pasado ya un largo tiempo. No estaba segura de sentirse con ánimo para eso. Su mente aún estaba plagada de dudas, ansiedades y tristezas. Pero tal vez era lo que Mulder necesitaba.

Una vez que Mulder se quitó el cabestrillo, se las arregló para desnudarse en la habitación sin ningún tipo de ayuda, apilando su ropa hasta quedar solo con sus boxer verde militar. Observó a Scully salir del baño usando un tank top blanco y unas bragas azul pastel. Sintió crecer su exitación, endureciéndose inmediatamente. Anhelaba su conexión física. Había pasado tanto tiempo.

Scully lo observó de pie junto a la cama, y sus ojos se centraron en su erección. - Mulder, ¿qué hay acerca de tú brazo?

 - Hay ciertas cosas que estoy más que dispuesto a colocar por delante de mi salud. - Mulder fraseó en broma.

Ella hizo una sonrisita sarcástica asintiendo con la cabeza. todavía se sentía deprimida. Pero quería que Mulder la abrazara, la besara, le hiciera el amor, incluso si su mente no cooperaba. Podía ver que él, obviamente, la necesitaba, y ¿por qué le negaría algo que necesitaba cuando tenía el poder de dárselo? Se acercó a la pared y apagó la luz, y luego giró echándole una mirada por encima, con sus boxer oscuros y el vendaje blanco brillante en su brazo derecho. Se acercó a la cama hasta quedar frente a su compañero. Él comenzó a respirar más profundo mientras ella presionaba su cuerpo contra el suyo, la envolvió con los brazos alrededor de su espalda, mirándola a la cara. Scully bajó la mano entre ellos, deslizándola dentro del boxer y rodeando su sexo duro, y comenzó a acariciarlo.

 - Oh, Scully... - Dijo en voz baja, y se inclinó para besarla. A diferencia del anterior, en el hospital, este beso estaba lleno de pasión y urgencia.

Scully presionó con más fuerza alrededor del sexo de Mulder y lo acarició más rápido. Él gimió en su boca, y luego se alejó. Comenzó a levantarle la camiseta por encima de su cabeza, pero no podía alzar el brazo derecho muy alto, por lo que Scully completó el “resto del recorrido”. A continuación, se quitó las bragas, antes de tomar la cintura de los boxer de Mulder y bajarlos, arrastrándolos fuera de sus piernas.

 - ¿Cómo quieres que sea, Scully? - Susurró Mulder.

Alzó la vista hacia él y lo abrazó por la cintura, su erección presionaba contra su estómago. - Quiero sentirte sobre mí.

Mulder sonrió y la besó de nuevo, antes de subirse a la cama y taparse con las mantas. Él se deslizó hasta colocarse sobre su compañera, las caderas acomodándose entre sus piernas, colocó los codos sobre el colchón a su lado, recargando en su brazo izquierdo la mayor parte del peso.

 - ¿El brazo está bien, Mulder? - Preguntó con preocupación.

 - Está excelente, Scully. Todo está realmente bien.

Ella inhaló, envolviendo con sus piernas las caderas de Mulder.

 - Espera, Scully... ¿estás lista? - Preguntó, inclinándose sobre su brazo izquierdo mientras deslizaba el brazo vendado hasta su centro.

Sus dedos se deslizaron a través de sus rizos, entrelazándose en ellos durante unos segundos, antes de encontrar su clítoris y empezar a acariciarla con pequeños círculos, Scully suspiró con satisfacción, complacida por su dulzura. Mulder metió los dedos entre sus pliegues, buscando su humedad, y recolectó sus jugos rodeando su clítoris una vez más. Tomó la base de su pene duro y lo arrastró arriba y abajo por su sexo, empapándolo con su humedad.

 

 - Ahora, Mulder. - Susurró, bajando su propia mano colocándola entre ellos, mientras él apoyaba su brazo sobre el colchón, junto al hombro de su compañera, y ella lo guiaba a su entrada.

Mulder entró en ella un par de pulgadas, se retiró, y volvió a entrar una y otra vez, y cada vez que lo hacía sus músculos se contraían permitiéndole ir profundo, mucho más profundo. Él comenzó a gemir inmediatamemte. Dios, había pasado tanto tiempo. Estaba tan húmeda, y tan caliente, y tan estrecha.

 - Bésame, Mulder. - Scully susurró, contemplándolo.

Se inclinó y la besó apasionadamente, su lengua saliendo repentinamente para lamer su labio inferior, antes de deslizarse dentro de su boca para acariciar su lengua, mientras empujaba su sexo dentro y fuera de su compañera a un ritmo constante. La mente de Scully se aceleró. Lo amaba tanto, y aunque creía no estar dispuesta para otra IVF, si Mulder deseaba seguir intentándolo, ¿cómo podría negarse? Él nunca había dado a entender o hablado algo acerca de ser padre, pero había muchas cosas sobre las que no hablaban y eso no significaba que los sentimientos no estuviesen allí. Ella era la única oportunidad de ser padre, porque nunca la dejaría para tener una familia con otra persona. Lo sabía. ¿Sería tan egoísta de renunciar entonces? Pero, ¿y si era Mulder el que no quería volver a intentarlo? ¿Y si sus cambios de humor hormonales, la falta de sexo durante el proceso de IVF, y el dolor del fracaso acababan con la paciencia de Mulder, y decidía no volver a intentarlo? ¿Y si hubiera perdido la fe?

 - Scully, no puedo aguantar mucho más tiempo. - Jadeó.

 - Está bien, Mulder. - Susurró Scully.

Él la miró con el ceño fruncido. - Pero no acabaste todavía.

 - Mulder, no voy a poder hacerlo.

Dejó de embestir. - ¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué? ¿Qué necesitas que haga?

Scully le dedicó una sonrisa comprensiva. - No hay nada que puedas hacer. Simplemente no va a suceder esta noche.

 - ¿Quieres que vaya abajo? ¿Necesitamos cambiar de posición? ¿Quieres estar arriba?

Scully negó con la cabeza, resoplando. - No, quiero quedarme justo como estoy.

Mulder le dirigió una mirada escéptica. Ella amaba estar arriba. Amaba que él lamiera su clítoris. Comenzó a salir de ella, pero sus manos rápidamente lo tomaron del culo presionando hasta que estuvo nuevamente dentro, completamente, antes de abrazar sus muslos con fuerza y bloquear sus tobillos alrededor de sus caderas.

 - ¡Scullyyy! - Se quejó. - Quiero que acabes. ¿Qué no estoy haciendo? ¿Qué estoy haciendo mal?

Lo abrazó con más fuerza por la espalda, acercándolo a su cuerpo. - No es por tí, Mulder. Soy yo. Es mi cerebro. No se apagará. Eso no es culpa tuya. Ahora, acaba.

Mulder negó con la cabeza. - Los zombies me jodieron el brazo, tú no puedes acabar… El Año Nuevo cada vez se pone mejor, ¿o me equivoco?

Scully se echó a reír. - Oh, Mulder, te extrañaba.

Él sonrió. - ¿Lo hiciste?

Apretó los músculos alrededor de su pene y un gemido gutural escapó de la garganta de su compañero.

 - Scullyyyy... - Mulder jadeó.

 - Mulder, necesito que acabes. Por favor. - Lo apretó con los talones, instándolo a reanudar las embestidas. Besó y lamió su cuello mientras continuaba apretando sus músculos alrededor de su sexo, y Mulder sintió que estaba a punto de acabar, comenzó a embestir más duro y rápido.

Inclinó la cabeza para verse a sí mismo deslizarse dentro y fuera de Scully, sintió que su pene comenzaba a palpitar en su interior. Volvió a mirarla a la cara, su boca encontrándose con la suya en besos desesperados. Empezó a gemir el nombre de Scully apoyando su frente sobre la de su compañera, diciéndole lo bien que se sentía su sexo y lo hermosa que ella era hasta que la presión acumulada en la ingle alcanzó su clímax, y los fuertes gemidos guturales reemplazaron sus palabras.

Scully se aferró a Mulder con más fuerza y observó su rostro mientras era superado por el placer, y sintió el calor de su vida llenando su vientre muerto. Él la miró con los párpados pesados, respirando con dificultad, acariciándole las mejillas con sus dedos dulcemente mientras se sostenía por los codos. Ella sintió su corazón inflamándose, el dolor y la pena por la IVF fallida disminuyendo lentamente, y comenzaron a ocupar ese lugar cálidos y tiernos sentimientos.

 - ¿Quieres intentar nuevamente la IVF, Mulder? - Preguntó, mirándolo profundamente.

 - Esa es tú decisión, Scully.

Negó con la cabeza. - Es tuya, también.

 - Quiero sólo si tú quieres. - Contestó Mulder.

Scully sintió que sus ojos comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas. - ¿Sigues orando por un milagro, Mulder? - Susurró.

Él la observó fijamente. - Siempre.

 - ¿Crees que Dios está escuchando? - Preguntó, con la voz quebrada y las lágrimas escapándose por las comisuras de sus ojos.

Mulder no sabía exactamente cómo responder a eso. No tenía nada definitivamente decidido sobre Dios todavía. Pero si él no creía en un Poder fuera del universo, ¿cuál era el punto de mantener la esperanza y las plegarias? ¿No significaría estar enviando palabras vacías al espacio exterior?

 - Quiero creer que Dios está escuchando, Scully. Quiero creer profundamente.

 - Yo también.

Más lágrimas escapándose de las comisuras de sus ojos, Mulder inclinó la cabeza para besarla. Scully obviamente todavía estaba de duelo, y necesitaría algo de tiempo antes de sentirse relativamente bien otra vez. A él no le importaba, tenía todo el tiempo del mundo. No iba a irse a ninguna parte. Ella necesitaba un poco de atención en ese momento y Mulder experimentó algo similar a la satisfacción sabiendo que probablemente Scully dejaría que cuidara de ella por una vez. Tal vez ese beso público en el hospital era un progreso hacia algo más, incluso si sólo fuese un muy pequeño paso.

A la mañana siguiente, después de ducharse y cambiarse, Mulder salió del baño por la puerta que daba al corredor, pasó por la habitación de invitados en su camino a la sala, y se quedó congelado frente al armario del pasillo, una idea comenzó a formarse en su mente de cómo podía indemnizar y compensar a Scully por su poco satisfactoria noche de Año Nuevo.

CONTINUARÁ…

 

 


	51. “No eres lo que yo esperaba.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mulder planea una retardada noche especial de año nuevo, y logra sorprender a Scully con un par de cosas que ella no se esperaba.
> 
> Este capítulo contiene material sexualmente explícito.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Depeche Mode – “Slow”
> 
> Slow, slow  
> As slow as you can go  
> So I can feel all I want to know  
> Slow, slow  
> I go with your flow
> 
> Let the world keep its carnival pace  
> I'd prefer to look into your beautiful face  
> What a waste
> 
> Let the stars continue to fly by  
> I don't have one desire to understand why  
> I don't try
> 
> Slow, slow  
> As slow as you can go  
> I want my senses to overflow  
> Slow, slow  
> Doesn't it show
> 
> I don't need a race in my bed  
> When speed's in my heart and speed's in my head  
> Instead
> 
> It's tempting for fools to rush in  
> When something's so good why should we rush a thing  
> It's a sin
> 
> Slow, slow  
> As slow as you can go  
> That's how I like it  
> I like it
> 
> I don't need a race in my bed  
> When speed's in my heart and speed's in my head  
> Instead
> 
> Slow, slow  
> As slow as you can go  
> That's how I like it  
> I like it
> 
> That's how I like it  
> That's how I like it

La mañana del jueves 06 de enero, Mulder entró en la oficina del sótano a las 6:30, la oscuridad silenciosa lo saludó antes de encender las luces y sentarse en su escritorio. La oficina parecía inquietantemente tranquila y triste a esa hora, bueno eso se obtenía al llegar tan temprano. Pero se había despertado en su sofá, solo, y no pudo volver a dormir. Todavía estaba solo allí, pero el trabajo al menos le daba algo que hacer y sabía que Scully llegaría pronto.

Había pasado todo el fin de semana con Scully. El clima estuvo algo tenue, pero generalmente había estado tranquila, perdida en sus pensamientos. Desde la noche de Año Nuevo no había vuelto a mencionar la IVF, y Mulder suponía que se estaba tomando su tiempo para pensar bien las cosas. Gradualmente empezó a sonreír y él invirtió mucho tiempo tratando de que lo hiciera, y esperaba que ella apreciara el esfuerzo. Le pidió que seleccionara una película la noche del sábado, en lugar de insistir con una deportiva que él prefería ver, y con buen humor se sentó en el sillón para ver Breakfast at Tiffany’s, mientras ella se acurrucaba contra él debajo de una manta de lana. Para su sorpresa, la mañana del domingo antes de que ella se fuera con su madre a Alexandria para asistir a la iglesia, Scully le permitió besarla para despedirse. Progreso.

Chequeó sus mails, pero no encontró nada prometedor. Tal vez para el final del día… El lunes, pasaron casi todo el día en la oficina de Skinner repasando lo que había sucedido en Rice County. A pesar de la evidencia clara frente a ellos, Mulder en particular y las lesiones de Scully, la mayor parte de los agentes en la habitación todavía encontraban la noción de “cadáveres resucitados” algo difícil de aceptar. Para el final del día, “Mulder y Scully luchando contra un montón de zombies” se había convertido en la frase más repetida por todo el Bureau. Los días siguientes causaron susurros y miradas descaradas, aún más de lo habitual, cada vez que caminaban por los pasillos o, entraban o salían del edificio.

También el lunes, el editor de la Forensic Sciences Journal llamó a Scully y le pidió contribuir con un artículo para la edición de marzo. Así que Mulder fue relegado a pasar el resto de la semana durmiendo en su apartamento mientras ella investigaba y escribía la monografía sobre la Cuantificación del ADN en el Genoma Humano, Scully le explicó que necesitaba trabajar en algo desesperadamente y que se concentraría mejor sin él dando vueltas a su alrededor. Al principio se sintió molesto, pero luego agradeció tener algo de tiempo para planificar la noche del viernes. Deseaba hacer algo especial, en parte para compensarla por la noche de Año Nuevo y por otra parte, simplemente, sólo hacer algo bueno por Scully. No estaba seguro de cómo iba a reaccionar, pero el progreso que estaban haciendo últimamente lo hizo sentir esperanzado.

*****

Scully llegó 15 minutos más tarde después de que el reloj marcó las 9:00 am y, el teléfono pronto comenzó a sonar, como lo había estado haciendo toda la semana. Los acontecimientos de la víspera de Año Nuevo habían hecho su camino fuera del FBI, y cada vez que un periodista llamaba al Bureau para una entrevista, o un representante del Departamento de Ciencias de alguna universidad llamaba por una investigación, o incluso si algún “pepito Perez”, de Idaho llamaba acerca de un apocalipsis zombie, todas esas llamadas eran transferidas a la oficina del sótano. Mulder se había vuelto cada vez más mordaz con esas personas, por lo que Scully se había apoderado del teléfono asumiendo el control total de las llamadas.

Poco después de las 17:00 horas, salieron de la oficina dirigiéndose al garaje. El sol ya se había puesto y estaba oscureciendo.

 - ¿Terminaste ese artículo, Scully? - Preguntó Mulder, mientras se acercaban a su coche.

Sonrió con suficiencia. - Tengo el borrador casi terminado, debería finalizarlo esta noche.

Mulder asintió. - Ok, te veré en la mañana.

Scully lo observó mientras él giraba hacia su coche. - Um, ¿quieres que vayamos por algo para comer?

Se dio la vuelta y la miró con agradable sorpresa. - Yeah.

Ella sonrió. - Vamos a algún lugar de Georgetown, y entonces después podrás dejarme en casa.

 - ¿Y tú coche? - Preguntó Mulder.

Se encogió de hombros. - Puedo tomar un taxi en la mañana y recogerlo luego.

 - Muy bien. - Le respondió sonriendo, antes de abrir la puerta y pulsar el botón para desbloquear las otras puertas.

Scully se sentó del lado del copiloto y partieron hacia Raj Of India sobre Wisconsin Ave NW, a unos minutos de su apartamento, se hicieron un festín de pollo tandoori, curry dhansak, arroz basmati y pan naan. Eran casi las 19:00 horas cuando Mulder estacionó en la acera paralela al edificio de Scully, y pasó el freno de mano.

 - Espera ahí. - Dijo Mulder sonriendo, la palabra “progreso” atravesando su mente.

Scully se preguntó qué estaría pensando Mulder mientras se desabrochaba el cinturón de seguridad y él saltaba del auto y caminaba hacia su lado, para abrirle la puerta. Ella le sonrió cálidamente en el interín que descendía y cerraba la puerta.

 - Gracias por la cena. - Le dijo suavemente.

 - Ni lo menciones. - Respondió con un gesto, y luego metió las manos con nerviosismo en los bolsillos del abrigo. Quería pedirle que vaya la noche siguiente a su casa, pero no estaba seguro de lo receptiva que estaría a su plan. Tampoco quería que esto terminara aún, no tenía ganas de pasar otra noche durmiendo solo.

Scully pensó que ese escenario se parecía un poco a una primera cita, y reprimió la sonrisita. - Ok, bueno, te veré en la mañana.

Él la miró fijamente, y asintió. - Uh, si, nos vemos por la mañana, Scully.

Giró para cruzar a su apartamento, pero antes notó la expresión un poco decepcionada en el rostro de Mulder. Reprimió otra sonrisa y se dio vuelta para verlo caminar por el pavimento.

 - ¿Mulder?

Frenó delante del baúl del auto, y se giró para mirarla mientras ella se acercaba deteniéndose junto a la acera.

 - ¿Si? - Contestó, caminando de regreso hasta quedar delante de su compañera.

Ella sonrió y se acercó un poco más, levantando los brazos hacia él, Mulder le devolvió la sonrisa sorprendido y cerró la distancia entre ellos, mientras Scully entrelazaba los brazos alrededor de su cuello. A pesar de la altura que le añadía la acera, aún debía alzar su cara para alcanzarlo, él se inclinó y acarició suavemente sus labios contra los suyos. Mulder no podía creer que la estaba besando en plena calle, frente a su edificio, y que hubiese sido ella quien lo había iniciado. Bien, estaba oscuro, pero había farolas. Realmente no esperaba esto. Definitivamente esto era público. Esto sin duda era un progreso.

 

Scully tenía la intención, había previsto que el beso fuera breve, y casto, pero fue volviéndose cada vez más intenso, hasta convertirse en algo más. Mulder la sostuvo fuertemente contra él, y las manos de su compañera se aferraron a su cuello. Sus labios eran cálidos y suaves contra su boca, y el beso lentamente se volvió más apasionado y profundo, cuando ella abrió la boca al pequeño empujoncito de la lengua de Mulder sin vacilar. Sus labios la acariciaban lentamente, mientras su lengua se desplegaba a fuego lento en su boca, acariciándole tiernamente su piel, antes de trasladarse a rozar su lengua.

Cuando Scully sintió el deseo caliente en su centro, rompió el beso y se apartó. Mulder respiraba con dificultad, intensamente, mirándola fijo a los ojos, una sonrisa de satisfacción estaba a punto de estallar sobre su rostro.

 - Buenas noches, Mulder. - Susurró.

 - Buenas noches, Scully. - Dijo, mirando atentamente como se alejaba. - ¡Oh! Scully.

Ella se volvió para mirarlo.

 - Uh… ¿Quieres quedarte en casa mañana por la noche?

Scully sonrió. - Por supuesto.

Él le devolvió la sonrisa. - Excelente. ¿A eso de las 20:00? Oh, um, vistete como para… uh, salir.

Ella arqueó una ceja. - ¿Vamos a salir?

 - Nop. - Sonrió irónico. Una salida pública no era lo que tenía en mente.

Scully sonrió para sus adentros mientras caminaba al interior de su edificio, y en su apartamento. Pero luego se puso nerviosa. ¿Qué estaba tramando? Era obvio que planeaba algo, y sabía que ella odiaba las sorpresas. Oh Dios. ¿Con que le iba a salir él ahora? ¿Con qué la iba a sorprender?

*****

El viernes 07 de enero, Scully salió de trabajar un poco más temprano para ir casa y prepararse para lo que sea que Mulder estuviese tramando. Durante todo el día había intentado sonsacarle algo, pero él no se movió de su postura. Ni siquiera insinuó sutilmente algo, ni una pista. En su lugar, se había burlado provocándola. Ahora, de pie frente a su armario, trataba de decidir qué ponerse mientras pensaba en qué significaría ese: “Vistete como para salir” cuando sonó su celular.

 - Scully.

 - ¡Hola, Dana! Soy Jennifer.

 - ¡Oh, hola! ¿Cómo estás?

 - Oh, ya sabes, grande como una casa y todavía faltan más de dos semanas para que dé a luz. Así que me siento miserable, básicamente. ¿Cómo estás tú?

 - Lo siento. - Respondió Scully. - Estoy… bien.

 - ¿Qué? ¿Qué está pasando?

Ella suspiró. - Mulder me invitó a su casa esta noche.

 - ¡¿Si?! ¿Y? Quiero detalles.

Scully resopló. - Me dijo que me vistiera como para salir.

Jennifer rió entre dientes. - ¿Adónde te llevará?

 - Esa es la cosa, no vamos a salir. Sólo tengo que vestirme “como para salir”.

 - Hmm... - Jennifer reflexionó. - Así que él quiere que te vistas sexy, ¿verdad?

Sintió que su rostro se ponía cada vez más rojo. - Yo, uh… yeah, supongo que eso es lo que quiso decir.

 - Bueno, es obvio que no quiere que vayas con el pantalón del traje que usaste en el trabajo todo el día o un par de jeans.

Scully se rió entre dientes. - Exacto.

 - Entonces, ¿qué vas a ponerte? - Preguntó Jennifer.

Suspiró. - No tengo ni idea.

 - ¿Y ese mini pencil dress de encaje azul cobalto? - Sugirió.

Ella vaciló. - Daniel me lo compró, Jennifer.

 - ¿Si, y qué? ¿De qué te sirve tenerlo arrumbado dentro del armario? Te ves increíble en ese vestido.

Scully torció la boca mientras sacaba la percha con dicho vestido del fondo del armario, echó una mirada al azul profundo del encaje superpuesto, aproximadamente dos pulgadas más largo que el vestido debajo, mangas ¾ y cuello rebajado, se ajustaba a su figura estilizándola. Siempre le había gustado ese vestido, y no lo había usado en mucho tiempo.

 

Luego suspiró. - No lo sé. Ni siquiera sé lo que sucederá esta noche, y eso me pone nerviosa.

 - Dana. - Jennifer dijo con firmeza. - Déjate llevar. Y usa ese maldito vestido. Te puedo garantizar que Mulder lo amará. Tengo que irme. Los chicos están abajo peleando por algo, y Charlie entrena esta noche.

 - Ok, Jennifer. Gracias.

Ella se rió entre dientes. - ¡Será mejor que me llames para contarme todos los detalles! Vivo de manera indirecta a través de ti, ya sabes.

Scully rodó los ojos. - Buenas noches, Jennifer.

Después de colgar el teléfono, Scully siguió mirando el vestido azul cobalto en su mano.

*****

A las 19:00 horas, Mulder se duchó y se vistió en su dormitorio, se puso unos Dockers marrones, metiendo la cintura de su camiseta blanca dentro antes de subir el cierre y abrochar su cinturón. Metió la mano en el armario, tomó un suéter azul marino de cashmere y se lo pasó por la cabeza. Luego se calzó con un par de Oxford de cuero color cognac. Automáticamente manoteó la billetera deslizándola en su bolsillo trasero, pero cayó en cuenta de que no iba a salir. La abrió y sacó la tarjeta de ubicación del banquete con su manuscrito: <<Sra. Spooky >>, sonrió antes de colocarla sobre la cómoda. Suspiró dejando caer la billetera junto a la tarjeta de ubicación.

Nervioso, caminó de una habitación a otra, asegurándose de que todo estuviese limpio y ordenado. No podía recordar la última vez que su departamento lucía tan pulcro. Las luces de la luna y de la ciudad bañaban suavemente la sala, encendió las velas que estaban sobre la mesa de café, en la parte superior del equipo de música, en la mesita del hall de entrada, y en el centro de la mesa del comedor.

A las 19:45 colocó el cuenco de frutos secos con especias en la mesa y un plato de queso y prosciutto, junto a la ensalada de cangrejo y galletas que había ordenado en su Deli favorito de Alexandria. Luego tomó el balde plateado de la mesada y lo llenó de hielo, antes de sacar el champagne del congelador y ponerlo dentro. Cuando estaba tomando el plato de fresas que había sacado de la heladera al llegar a casa, después de que le quitaran los puntos, golpearon la puerta.

Mariposas llenaron su estómago mientras acomodaba el balde de champagne y las fresas sobre la mesa junto a las demás cosas. Estaba nervioso como el demonio. ¿Cómo reaccionaría Scully? Sabía que el ambiente en su apartamento gritaba: “Noche de cita”, y generalmente ella rechazaba ese tipo de cosas. Pero por otro lado, lo que ella rechazaba técnicamente era salir juntos en lo que podría ser interpretado como una cita. Había que intentar hacer alguna “cosa de citas” mientras permanecían en su casa. Él sólo tenía que ver cómo iba esto. En su camino a través del vestíbulo, manoteó rápidamente un par de cosas de la mesa auxiliar, y abrió la puerta para ver a Scully de pie con una gabardina de lana gris carbón hasta la rodilla y unos stilettos negros. Su corazón comenzó a golpear con fuerza y él le sonrió.

Scully se quedó allí mirándolo, sus ojos vagando sobre él, desde el suéter suave abrazando su pecho firme, remangado hasta los codos, exponiendo sus fuertes antebrazos, por sus pantalones de vestir entallados sobre sus caderas y piernas, terminando el recorrido visual en su rostro, con un noisemaker colgando de su boca y un bonete plateado de la vispera de Año Nuevo encaramado en lo alto de su cabeza. Scully comenzó a reírse sacudiendo la cabeza mientras caminaba a través del umbral.

Mulder cerró la puerta mientras ella se quitaba el abrigo y lo colgaba en el perchero. Él se quedó mirando absorto el intenso azul del vestido de encaje que firmemente se aferraba a su cuerpo y se detuvo a mitad de sus muslos. Nunca había visto en ella algo tan corto. Al principio pensó que sus piernas estaban desnudas, pero inmediatamente su cerebro registró las transparentes medias de nylon. Se veía impresionantemente sensacional, espectacular y él estaba tratando de alejar la mirada de su culo pero estaba resultando muy difícil. Se preguntó cómo iba a lograr hacerlo a través de la noche. Había querido ir lento, pero su cuerpo repentinamente le decía que se diera prisa. Cuando Scully giró hacia él, Mulder exhaló el aliento que había estado conteniendo y el noisemaker hizo un ridículo sonido apagado.

Ella se echó a reír, y miró a su alrededor. La única luz del apartamento provenía de las velas que brillaban intensamente, y este parecía limpio. No había nada saturando la mesa de café o la de la sala, ni las zapatillas estaban desparramadas por los rincones. También oía la música de fondo, era blues. Se alegró de que no fuese jazz. Odiaba el jazz, pero de todas formas, Mulder había hecho eso. Scully miró a su izquierda, hacia el comedor y observó fijamente la mesa. No esperaba algo así en absoluto.

 - ¿Qué es todo esto, Mulder? - Preguntó, arqueando levemente una ceja. - Estamos en el apartamento correcto, ¿verdad?

Él movió las cejas y se quitó el noisemaker. - Vamos a tener una fiesta de Año Nuevo. Nosotros no llegamos a celebrarlo realmente.

Scully sonrió ampliamente. - Ok.

Mulder devolvió la sonrisa. Esto estaba funcionando hasta el momento. - ¿Tienes hambre?

 - Si, me muero de hambre.

Pasaron al comedor y se sentaron en la mesa de forma transversal. Mulder se quedó mirando fijamente el corto borde de encaje del vestido mientras Scully cruzaba las piernas, de músculos firmes y suave carne. Se obligó a mirarla a la cara, y vio que le estaba sonriendo.

Ella lo observó atentamente. Jennifer tenía razón. Él amaba el vestido. La mirada atenta de Scully pasó a ser una mirada desconcertada cuando notó que Mulder sostenía en alto, ofreciéndole, un bonete plateado y azul.

 - No voy a usar eso.

Él sonrió. - Sí, lo harás.

Scully frunció los labios. - Mulder, es una tontería.

 - ¿Qué hay de malo en ser tonto de vez en cuando?

Suspiró y tomó el sombrero. Mulder era como un niño chiquito a veces. Mientras lo colocaba sobre su cabeza, asegurándose de que la banda elástica lo sostuviera en su lugar, rodó los ojos y una enorme sonrisa se extendió en el rostro de su compañero.

 - ¿Cuánto tiempo tengo que llevar este sombrero, Mulder?

 - Hasta que yo lo diga. - Le guiñó un ojo.

Scully miró el despliegue sobre la mesa. - ¿Hiciste todo esto?

 - Bueno, no es mucho. Pero compré todo, sí. Igual, no hubieses querido que yo lo preparara. Los dos terminaríamos, probablemente, con una intoxicación alimentaria.

Su compañera se rió entre dientes.

 - ¿Es un vestido nuevo? - Preguntó, mirándola fijamente, su deseo de extender la mano y acariciar la tela sobre su muslo amenazaba con acelerar la noche más rápido de lo que pretendía.

Ella vaciló. - Uh, no, no es nuevo. Lo tengo desde hace bastante tiempo. Yo solo, uh, no lo usé en años.

Asintió con la cabeza, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos.

Scully se inclinó más hacia él, y sonrió. - Así que, Mulder, ¿vas a hacer estallar el corcho (pop de cork), o qué?

Él sonrió y sacó el champagne del cubo de hielo. Retiró la cápsula de aluminio de la parte superior de la botella y retorció la jaula de alambre que rodeaba el corcho hasta aflojarla y quitarla. Tomó el repasador que estaba junto al cubo para sujetar el corcho con la mano izquierda, sosteniendo la botella con la derecha. Comenzó a girarla mientras firmemente sostenía el corcho, miró hacia Scully que lo estaba observando lamiéndose los labios. De repente, al mismo tiempo en que él miraba sus labios, descorchó la botella con un estallido que lo hizo saltar. Scully se rió entre dientes.

Vertió champagne en las copas, y se sentaron a la mesa bebiendo, comiendo y riendo. Una hora más tarde la mitad de la botella había desaparecido, y Scully se sentía muy cálida y confusa. Era como experimentar un nuevo lado completamente diferente sobre Mulder, toda una nueva faceta que estaba conociendo ahora. Él había mostrado indicios de algo así, al igual que sus buenas intenciones como cuando la llevó al Marriott en College Park, pero no había pensado que este lado de él existía.

 - Ni siquiera puedo recordar la última vez que tomé champagne. - Scully suspiró.

Mulder sonrió.

 - Y si tomo más, voy a estar muy borracha. - Afirmó, mientras se servía más champagne en la copa.

Él sonrió abiertamente haciendo una mueca. - ¿Y cuándo fue la última vez que te emborrachaste, Scully?

 - Oh, no lo sé. - Suspiró. - En la universidad, creo. No había un gran consumo de alcohol en la escuela de medicina, a pesar de que probablemente eso habría sido de gran ayuda.

Él se rió.

Lo observó unos segundos. - ¿Cuándo fue tú última borrachera, Mulder?

 - Navidad. - Dijo sin dudarlo.

Ella lo miró fijamente. - ¿Navidad? ¿Apenas hace dos semanas fue Navidad?

Mulder asintió.

Scully suspiró, y bajó la mirada hacia su antebrazo derecho sobre la mesa. Los puntos de sutura habían sido quitados y la piel estaba casi completamentamente curada. Extendió la mano y rozó con los dedos su brazo, acariciándolo, la respiración de Mulder comenzó a acelerarse. Su piel se calentó y se estremeció, vibrando con cada nuevo contacto de sus dedos sobre él.

 - Debería haberme quedado aquí contigo. - Susurró.

La observó unos segundos, sacudiendo la cabeza. - Necesitabas estar con tú familia.

Su compañera suspiró y apartó la mano, antes de levantarse de la mesa y quitarse el bonete. Él la miró fijamente mientras ella tomaba su copa. - ¿Listo para ir a la sala?

Sonrió abiertamente mientras la veía girar y caminar alejándose por el vestíbulo en dirección a la sala. - Estaré contigo en un minuto.

Tapó el champagne y lo puso de vuelta en el refrigerador, junto con las fresas, la ensalada de cangrejo y el plato de queso. Tomó su copa de la mesa, al mismo tiempo que se quitaba el bonete, y se dirigió a la sala, se detuvo en la entrada inclinándose contra el marco observando fijamente a Scully. Ella estaba de pie junto a escritorio mirando por la ventana, de espaldas a él.

 

El estómago de Scully estaba lleno de mariposas. Toda esta noche había sido muy... romántica. No estaba segura de cómo se sentía con eso. No quería sentirse aún más unida, más apegada a Mulder, porque caer iba a ser incluso más duro y difícil de lo que ya era, y ya era bastante peligroso. Era peligroso amarlo. Siempre lo supo. Y la escena vivida en ese sótano de Maryland, la víspera de Año Nuevo, le había servido como recordatorio. En cualquier momento podría ser arrancado de su vida. Así fuera una bala o una bomba, un artefacto alienígena o un maldito zombie, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, podría perderlo. Amarlo era peligroso. Casi deseaba sólo temerle a algún cliché, como cualquier otra mujer. Pero este no era el caso, ni lo sería jamás. Estaba atrapada en el debilitador temor de su eventual muerte que, había que admitir, podía suceder en cualquier momento debido a su trabajo. Si sólo Mulder pudiese alejarse de él, pero sabía que esa no era una posibilidad probable.

Se quedó allí mirando por la ventana, tratando de reforzar las paredes alrededor de su corazón. Pero las palabras de Jennifer retumbaron en su cabeza: “Dana… déjate llevar”. Era fácil decirlo, pero no era fácil hacerlo. El champagne estaba ayudando, sin embargo.

 - ¿Scully?

Ella se giró para ver a Mulder contra el marco de la entrada, observándola. Le sonrió y caminó hasta la estantería frente al sofá donde estaba el equipo de música. La melancólica guitarra, la armónica y el piano sonaban ahora más fuerte que en el comedor. Comenzó a recorrer con un dedo a lo largo de los CDs, tomando nota de los diversos títulos de blues y rock clásico.

 - ¿Ves algo que te guste? - Mulder le preguntó mientras se acercaba a ella.

Se volvió hacia él, tomando un sorbo de la copa y mirándolo fijo a los ojos, ronroneó: - Sí.

Scully se lamió los labios, y Mulder la observó con los párpados pesados, su respiración se aceleró. Apuró el resto de su champagne, y puso la copa sobre el estante, antes de llegar a ella tomándola de la mano para acercarla a su cuerpo. Envolvió el brazo alrededor de su cintura, y sintiendo el calor entre ellos, la atrajo hacia sí hasta pegarla completamente a él. Scully tuvo una ligera punzada de vergüenza ante la idea de bailar en su sala. Pero entonces la boca de Mulder estaba sobre la de ella y comprendió que él no tenía intenciones de bailar.

Levantó sus brazos hasta poder juntar sus manos alrededor del cuello de Mulder mientras el beso se profundizaba, las manos de su compañero comenzaron a moverse despacio desde la cintura hasta llegar a tomarla por el trasero, apretando y sosteniendo su cuerpo más fuerte contra él. Scully pudo sentir como empezaba a endurecerse contra ella, y el deseo húmedo comenzó a fluir. Mulder la giró, apretándola contra su erección abultada, y comenzó a caminar hacia el dormitorio.

 - Espera, Mulder. - Dijo Scully abruptamente.

 - ¡¿Qué?!

Se apartó de su mano y él la observó de manera firme mientras caminaba alrededor de la sala soplando para apagar las velas, brevemente desapareció en el comedor para soplar las velas de la mesa.

Cuando Mulder estaba llegando a la puerta de la habitación, Scully se unió a él, sonriendo. - No queremos que nuestra noche sea interrumpida por el Departamento de Bomberos, ¿verdad?

Él la miró sonriendo. - Ciertamente no.

Scully abrió la puerta del dormitorio mientras Mulder, caminando detrás de ella, llevaba sus manos al escote del vestido tirando de la cremallera de la espalda. - Por mucho que ame este vestido, Scully, lo quiero fuera inmediatamente.

Cerró la puerta del dormitorio con el pie mientras Scully notaba el par de velas que estaban encendidas sobre la cómoda, y que la cama estaba tendida. Él deslizó su vestido, tirando de la parte delantera, mientras ella sacaba los brazos dejándolo caer al suelo. Mulder caminó hacia el borde de la cama, y ella giró para quedar frente a su compañero, él la levantó colocándola sobre la cama mientras Scully se quitaba los zapatos de tacón.

Cuando se acostó, los ojos de Mulder nadaron sobre el bra de encaje blanco sin tirantes y las bragas a juego con las correas de las ligas que sostenían las medias de nylon transparentes sobre sus muslos. Se agachó y desató las correas, antes de rodar lentamente las medias de nylon por cada pierna, rozando sus dedos contra la piel que iba quedando expuesta. Luego metió los pulgares en la cintura de las bragas de encaje, tirando de ellas hacia abajo por sus piernas.

Después de quitarse el suéter y la camiseta, Mulder se arrodilló en la alfombra junto a la cama, frotando sus manos a lo largo de las piernas de Scully y sobre el interior de sus muslos, levantándole las piernas para colocarlas sobre sus hombros. Scully suspiró y cerró los ojos, las crecientes sensaciones de deseo hormigueando en su centro, la humedad agrupándose en su sexo, su clítoris comenzando a despertar, zumbando por la excitación.

 - Voy a hacer que acabes, Scully. - Susurró, sus labios rozando la cara interna del muslo. Ella gimió. - Y no sólo una vez. - Continuó. - Vas a seguir acabando hasta que ya no puedas acabar más.

Scully gimoteó de nuevo, sus caderas elevándose del colchón. Mulder sonrió contra su muslo. A continuación, comenzó a besar, morder, lamer todo el camino desde la parte posterior de su rodilla derecha, por su muslo, pasando sobre su brillante centro mojado para hacer lo mismo con la pierna izquierda.

La ingle de Scully estaba empapada, su clítoris palpitaba dolorosamente, y sus caderas continuaban corcoveando sobre el colchón, en busca de algo de fricción. Mulder se movía tan lento, su sangre hervía y sentía su piel en llamas. Él trasladó su boca hacia el centro de Scully, y comenzó a lamer su ingle limpiándola de sus jugos, el delicioso olor de su excitación causaba que su sexo completamente lleno de sangre presionara dentro de sus pantalones.

 

 - Sabes tan jodidamente bien, Scully. - Susurró, y ella lo único que podía hacer era gemir en respuesta.

Con una mano tomando su cadera, dirigió la otra mano hacia su centro, el pulgar recolectando su humedad y frotando su clítoris en círculos mientras sus dedos se entrelazaban en sus rizos. Scully comenzó a suspirar al sentir cierto alivio de su clítoris dolorido mientras Mulder besaba el interior del muslo. Él observó su rostro mientras sus suspiros hacían gimotear sus pantalones, cuando aceleró el ritmo y frotó el pulgar con más fuerza contra su clítoris, sus pantalones ya gemían con fuerza pidiendo una liberación, y Scully estaba acabando, su cuerpo arqueado rígidamente sobre el colchón.

Mulder retiró el dedo pulgar de su clítoris, permitiéndole descender de su alta y a sus nervios sensibilizados recuperarse. Su boca volvió a su centro, lamiéndola, limpiándola de sus jugos frescos producto del orgasmo. Una vez que la respiración de Scully se ralentizó, cerró los labios y los arrastró alrededor de su centro, chupando sus pliegues hinchados y húmedos dentro de su boca. Luego los separó con la lengua, metiéndola en su entrada, penetrándola hasta poder sentir como sus músculos se apretaban alrededor de su lengua.

 - ¡Oh, Dios! - Scully respiró con fuerza, sus caderas elevándose del colchón y presionando contra la cara de Mulder.

Él comenzó a alternar entre meterle la lengua y lamer su sexo hasta la hendidura de la parte inferior, justo por encima de su ano, logrando que sienta un cosquilleo intenso, lamiendo a través de sus pliegues hinchados y sobre la parte superior, deteniéndose antes de llegar al clítoris, que volvía a latir. Scully sintió que podría prenderse fuego.

Mulder se detuvo y la miró fijamente a la cara, ruborizada por la excitación, sus ojos cerrados con fuerza y el ceño fruncido, su lengua se disparó de su boca lamiéndose los labios. Mulder sonrió ante lo que estaba a punto de hacer, algo que nunca le había hecho antes, y pensó que era el momento perfecto. Gracias a Dios por el champagne.

Retornó su lengua al centro de Scully, rozando la punta suavemente a lo largo de la base del clítoris, lo que suscitó un gruñido gutural de la garganta de Scully, a través de sus pliegues húmedos, rodeando su entrada, y luego bajando dolorosamente lento hasta lamer su ano.

Scully dio un salto, jadeando mientras sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, y su cuerpo se puso rígido por la tensión. Quería protestar, o gritar por el shock. Se sentía vergonzosamente mal no solo por ser lamida allí, sino porque se había sentido bien. Tenía un conflicto interno, pero luego Mulder alzó una mano para tomar la suya y entrelazó sus dedos dándole un apretón. Y entendió que con esa acción le estaba pidiendo que confiara en él. Scully exhaló el aliento que estaba conteniendo, y la tensión en su cuerpo comenzó a disiparse.

Mulder le soltó la mano y una vez más se aferró a sus caderas, inclinándolas ligeramente hacia arriba, sus piernas continuaban abrazadas alrededor de sus hombros. Su lengua rozó ligeramente su ano, y ella sintió cosquillas, pero luego sus lametones se volvieron mucho más consistentes, y simplemente se sentía bien mientras su cuerpo se relajaba al placer. Mulder reanudó la tarea arrastrando su lengua a través de su hendidura, presionando contra su ano subiendo a través de sus pliegues rodeando su palpitante clítoris, para terminar deslizándose hacia abajo a lamer su ano nuevamente.

Mulder vio las manos de Scully tomando firmemente la sábana inferior y sonrió. Su lengua continuó sus ministraciones arriba y abajo sobre su hendidura hasta que sintió que los músculos de su compañera se tensaban, el cuerpo entero se le ponía rígido y acababa nuevamente, mientras él lamía su ano y la punta de su lengua se deslizaba dentro de ella, y los gemidos de Scully llenaban la habitación.

Luego deslizó los dedos índice y medio, con la palma hacia arriba, en su sexo en busca de esa zona esponjosa ligeramente rugosa en el interior, encorvó las yemas contra ella, acariciándola. Mulder sentía los músculos de su sexo apretando alrededor de sus dedos, y sus caderas embistieron involuntariamente. Su pene duro se tensó aún más dentro de sus pantalones, desesperado por el alivio de la estrecha humedad de su compañera. Pero él iba a esperar. Esta noche era para Scully, para compensar su pésima víspera de Año Nuevo, y hacerla sentir bien.

Scully sintió la increíble, exquisita acumulación de tensión estableciéndose y desarrollándose mientras los dedos de Mulder acariciaban ese dulce punto dentro de su pared frontal, y cuando su boca rodeó el clítoris chupándolo con fuerza entre sus perfectos labios, la ráfaga de tensión la recorrió entera haciéndola estallar y ella gritó en éxtasis, cuando otro orgasmo la golpeó con fuerza sacudiéndola.

Mulder se puso de pie desabrochándose el cinturón, sin apartar sus ojos del cuerpo de Scully, extendida a lo ancho del colchón con un color rojo por toda su piel, por efecto del rubor, su pecho subiendo y bajando, agitado y las piernas ligeramente temblorosas, una risita nerviosa erupcionando de su garganta. Mulder sonrió. Había pasado un tiempo desde que había oído ese sonido, y pensó que tal vez ese era su sonido favorito en el mundo. Y estaba resuelto a oír ese sonido de nuevo tan pronto y tantas veces como fuera posible.

Después de que él se quitara los zapatos, los Dockers, las medias y boxer azul marino, Scully se sentó en el borde de la cama y extendió la mano hacia su sexo duro, pero él sostuvo su muñeca.

 - En otra ocasión. - Dijo Mulder, sacudiendo la cabeza. - Dime cómo lo quieres.

Scully se sintió un poco decepcionada; deseaba sentir la dureza suave de Mulder en sus manos, quería que él acabara en su boca. Pero también lo anhelaba en su interior. Sonrió con suficiencia, se levantó sobre sus rodillas frente a él, desabrochándose el bra, y arrojándolo al suelo. No iba a decirle, ella iba a mostrarle cómo.

Los ojos de Mulder se agrandaron al ver a su compañera darse vuelta y quedar en cuatro. Sus ojos se centraron en la cicatriz en la parte baja de la espalda, pero se sintió sorprendido de ya no sentír celos, ira, o desconcierto. Ya no le importaba un carajo el tatuaje, o Ed Jerse. Scully era suya. Siempre lo había sido. Le pertenecía. Y había pasado años muerto de miedo de extender la mano y tomar lo que era suyo. Ya no.

 

Dio un paso más cerca del borde del colchón, hasta que su pene se deslizó entre sus muslos. Mulder puso una mano en su espalda presionando suavemente hasta que Scully bajó la parte superior del cuerpo colocando sus antebrazos en el colchón, manteniendo las rodillas flexionadas y las caderas levantadas, y comenzó a inclinarse delante de él.

 - Mantén tus muslos juntos. - Susurró Mulder.

Scully sintió su clítoris comenzar a zumbar por la excitación fresca, la humedad fluía desde su centro mientras juntaba sus piernas hasta hacer que sus muslos se tocaran.

Mulder envolvió su mano alrededor de la base del pene y entró en su sexo hasta la empuñadura en un solo movimiento, provocando un sonido similar a un maullido desesperado en ella. Scully se sentía plena y completa, mientras sus músculos se contraían alrededor de él.

 - Carajo, Scully. - Hizo un quejido. - Eres tan jodidamente estrecha.

Extrajó su miembro completamente, antes de empujar de nuevo. Mulder hizo esto un par de veces hasta que entró en ella y comenzó a embestir a un ritmo constante, fuerte y rápido, con las manos sujetando firmemente las caderas, los gruñidos de placer escapando de su garganta.

Scully sintió la cabeza hinchada del sexo de Mulder acariciando su punto sensible una y otra vez, comenzó a gemir, su cuerpo se tensó mientras el placer se construía y se desarrollaba en su interior. - No te detengas... sí... sí... Mulder, no pares.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que su clítoris comenzara a latir como loco, la sangre en su ingle pulsando, y de repente ella estaba acabando, el orgasmo surgiendo a través de su cuerpo mientras gemía y sus piernas se sacudían temblando. Mulder tiró de ella para que su espalda quedara pegada a su pecho. Cuando las manos de Scully se aferraron a sus muslos, comenzó a besarle el cuello y el hombro, mientras sus manos acariciaban sus pechos suaves, pesados y llenos de excitación, antes de que sus dedos descendieran para acariciarla suavemente, arriba y abajo, sobre su abdomen mientras bajaba de su alta.

Cuando su respiración se relajó, Mulder la empujó suavemente hacia delante mientras subía a la cama detrás de ella, y luego giraron para que Scully pudiera acostarse sobre la espalda, con la cabeza en la almohada. Las caderas de Mulder se establecieron entre sus piernas, y llevó la boca hasta sus pechos, chasqueando la lengua contra sus pezones, antes de succionarlos duramente en su boca. Scully comenzó a jadear. Él deslizó su pene, palpitante de necesidad, de nuevo en su sexo mojado hasta la empuñadura en un movimiento fluido.

Ella suspiró con satisfacción mientras levantaba la miraba hacia él. Mulder se dejó caer enterrando la cabeza contra su cuello, manteniendo su boca en su oído, y comenzó a embestir con fuerza y rápidamente. Scully dobló las rodillas alrededor de sus caderas.

Mulder comenzó a gemir, sabía que no iba a durar mucho tiempo más. Pero quería que acabara junto con él. - Quiero que acabes otra vez, Scully.

 

Ella casi se rió. - Mulder, realmente no creo que pueda.

 - ¡Si, tú puedes! - Gruñó contra su cuello.

Su sexo era implacable, acariciando sus paredes internas cada vez más rápido, las terminaciones nerviosas de Scully desbordaban del placer. - Yo no creo que sea posible, Mulder.

Él continuó embistiendo con fuerza, duro, y Scully cerró los ojos concentrándose en las poderosas sensaciones recorriendo su cuerpo. Estaba tratando, pero otro orgasmo no era factible. Mulder lanzó su mano derecha hacia la mesa de luz, tirando del cajón para abrirlo, metió la mano para encontrar lo que buscaba. Cuando el cerebro de Scully registró el sonido de la apertura del cajón, la mano de Mulder estaba ya abajo, entre ellos.

Mulder le dió click al vibrador fucsia en High y lo presionó sobre el clítoris de su compañera. Los ojos de Scully se abrieron en estado de shock, y luego se cerraron de golpe por la sensación intensa en su sexo.

 - Carajo... Scully. - Gimió ante la sensación del sexo de Scully vibrando alrededor de su pene mientras la embestía. Sacudidas de placer viajaban desde sus testículos, extendiéndose por la ingle hacia sus muslos terminando en la boca del estómago.

Él sintió que el cuerpo de Scully se tensaba poniéndose rígido y, a continuación, presionó el vibrador con más fuerza contra su clítoris.

 - ¡OH, DIOS! - Scully gritó, su cuerpo se agarrotó y la espalda se arqueó sobre el colchón cuando sus músculos vaginales se apretaron con fuerza, luchando firmamente contra el intenso placer que surgía a través de su cuerpo.

 - ¡Mi puto Dios! - Mulder gimió, al sentir el chorro tibio de líquido saliendo del centro de Scully, empapando su ingle, y luego él acababa en forma brutal, aullando sobre el hombro de su compañera.

Mulder no podía pensar con claridad, o formar oraciones, pero se las arregló para hacer click en el Off del vibrador y lanzarlo sobre su mesa de noche. Se quedó echado allí, respirando en forma pesada durante unos segundos, antes de rodar y acostarse sobre su espalda junto a Scully. Mulder la miró de reojo, su cuerpo estremeciéndose con involuntarios movimientos post orgasmo. Ella se sentía completamente agotada, sus brazos y piernas parecían de gelatina. No sabía cómo iba a moverse de ese lugar, ya que había quedado del lado de la cama donde dormía Mulder.

La risita nerviosa estaba de vuelta. - ¡Oh, Dios mío, Mulder! ¡Te oriné! - Scully siguió riéndose.

Mulder se rió entre dientes. - No, no lo hiciste. ¿Hueles orina?

La risita de Scully disminuyó, y se detuvo de golpe. - Mmm no. Pero la sábana está empapada.

 - ¿Esto no te había pasado antes? - Le preguntó, observándola.

 - ¡No! - Exclamó, todavía riendo.

Mulder la miró intensamente, los ojos brillantes, y luego gruñó abalanzándose hacia ella, sus labios devorando apasionadamente los suyos.

 - Eso fue un truco, Mulder. - Susurró Scully rompiendo el beso, cabeceando hacia la mesa de noche.

Él se rió entre dientes. - Lo saqué del armario del pasillo, el pasado fin de semana, cuando estabas en la ducha.

Scully negó con la cabeza, sonriendo.

 - ¿Ves? No fue tan malo, ¿verdad? - Sonrió, sus ojos brillantes pestañando con malicia.

Ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de él, y tiró de sus labios de nuevo hasta su boca. Después de unos minutos, Mulder se levantó de la cama y se dirigió al baño, sacando un juego limpio de sábanas del armario. Mientras Scully se higienizaba, volvió a hacer la cama. Menos de 10 minutos después, los dos estaban profundamente dormidos, con los brazos y piernas enredadas.

CONTINUARÁ…..


	52. “No busques más allá.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El miedo de Scully y la Frustración de Mulder. El regreso de Donnie Pfaster.
> 
> Aviso: El dialogo y premisa del episodio “Orison" no me pertenecen, no los escribí porque no soy una sádica como los escritores de 1013 Productions. Fue escrito por Chip Johannessen, y pertenece a 1013 Productions y 20th Century Fox.
> 
> Nota al pie: 
> 
> ¡Mami, sostenme! ¿Saben cuántas veces me toco forzarme para ver “Orison” e “Irresistible” en estos últimos días? Mi piel aún se eriza. Donnie Pfaster es una de mis pesadillas, y una muy recurrente que me ha perseguido por años. ¿Hay algo mas horripilante que la cara de Nick Chinlund? >.<  
> Tambien quiero llamarle la atención a quien quiera que fue responsable por los subtitulos de “Orison”. Cada vez que el nombre “Donny Faster” salía en la pantalla, quería arrojarle algo a la TV. ¡Vamos! Donny Faster? ¿es en serio?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota de la traductora:  
> Como siempre, mil excusas para todos los que han estado atentos a esta traducción durante todo este año y se han sentido, digamos, abandonados por mí. Mi capitana Marisu alias “Dana Scully” ha sido muy juiciosa pasándome los caps prácticamente listos, pero yo he sido la de la demora. Problemas y asuntillos familiares lo han complicado todo, así que mil disculpas gente, no abandonare el barco y seguiré publicando la traducción hasta que no haya más que traducir. 
> 
> Notas:
> 
> Kings of Leon – “Cold Desert”
> 
> I'm on the corner  
> Waiting for a light to come on  
> That's when I know that you're alone  
> It's cold in the desert  
> Water never sees the ground  
> Special, unspoken, without a sound
> 
> You told me you loved me  
> That I'd never die alone  
> Hand over your heart, let's go home  
> Everyone noticed  
> Everyone has seen the signs  
> I've always been known to cross lines
> 
> I've never ever  
> Cried when I was feeling down  
> I've always been scared of the sound  
> Jesus don't love me  
> No one ever carried my load  
> I'm too young to feel this old
> 
> Is it you  
> Is it me  
> Or does  
> Nobody know  
> Nobody see  
> Nobody but me

El sábado 8 de enero Scully se despertó cuando la alarma del despertador de Mulder sonó a las 7:00 am. Ella estaba de su lado de la cama, frente a él, observó como Mulder parpadeaba lentamente despertándose, antes de inclinarse para apagar la alarma, quejándose. Él le dedicó una sonrisa de satisfacción perezosa, y ella le devolvió la sonrisa. Mulder extendió su mano izquierda hasta poder acariciarle suavemente la cara, mirándola atentamente con cariño. Mientras la miraba, Scully pensó que parecía como si él tuviese algo en mente y quisiera decirlo, pero las palabras no salían.

Y Scully se dio cuenta de que esta venía siendo una conducta repetitiva, él la miraba como si tuviese algo sumamente importante justo en la punta de la lengua, pero sin poder formar las palabras para expresarlo. Fox Mulder, quien podía arengar con tortuosos detalles sobre cientos de diferentes temas que a nadie más en el planeta le preocuparían, salvo a él mismo, quedaba absolutamente sin palabras cuando la miraba de esa manera. Estos silencios la hacían sentir incómoda, como si Mulder estuviese a punto de decir algo que no estaba preparada a escuchar, algo que llevaría esta cosa entre ellos a un territorio desconocido.

Sin embargo, era consciente que ella también permanecía en silencio. Sabía que no podía encontrar las palabras que explicaran sus sentimientos; que ni remotamente se acercarían a transmitir o reflejar lo que pasaba en su mente o en su corazón. ¿Qué podía decir que no sonara infantil o fuese un cliché, cursi o trillado? Todas las palabras y frases que denotaran amor y romance habían sido utilizadas en telenovelas melodramáticas y comedias cursis, entonces no tenían un gran sentido, lo habían perdido. De todas maneras, esas palabras no podrían describir jamás la profundidad de sus sentimientos por Mulder, y todo lo que él significaba en su vida. Scully sospechaba que eso mismo le sucedía a Mulder. No había nada que pudieran decir.

En cambio, ellos lo demostraban mutuamente, ponían de manifiesto la profundidad de esos sentimientos. Constantemente habían sido sinceros, auténticos y leales entre ellos. Donde las palabras fallaban, las acciones decían lo que había que decir. Llevaban intercambiando sin palabras, comunicándose con la intensidad de su intimidad física, y Scully no podía ver que eso menguara pronto. La forma en que Mulder la amaba físicamente la sorprendió, y sin embargo, no estaba realmente extrañada de que fuera así. Ella había sospechado algo así de él todo el tiempo. Él era enérgico, incisivo, versátil, con una previsible fijación oral, obsesivo, pero también era tierno, cariñoso, generoso, para nada egoísta. Mulder no era su primera pareja sexual, pero ningún hombre antes la había tocado y mirado en la forma en que él lo hacía. Ella había tenido varios amantes en el pasado que le habían profesado lo mucho que la amaban y la necesitaban. Mulder nunca le dijo esas cosas, pero a veces ella pensaba que sus ojos se lo decían a gritos. Y creía que había más verdad detrás de los ojos de su compañero que en cualquiera de los discursos románticos que había oído en los últimos años.

Scully había aprendido a bajar la guardia, y sus inhibiciones, con sólo una mirada, la suave caricia de su mano, o algunas palabras graciosas, y todo servía para implorar que confiara en él. Y ella, se encontró diciendo y haciendo cosas durante el sexo, que nunca había dicho o hecho con ninguna otra persona. Aunque, a veces, se moría de vergüenza al recordar su comportamiento en la cama, pero en ese momento era libre; libre de vocalizar lo que deseaba, libre para mostrar cuanto placer estaba sintiendo.

Mulder se sentía tan cómodo con su propio cuerpo, y trataba con tanta reverencia y veneración al suyo, que ahora, cuando ella se miraba en el espejo simplemente veía a una mujer. No a la médica o a la científica, o a una agente especial del FBI. Sólo veía a una mujer, fuerte, poderosa y hermosa. Ella no había sido capaz de verse a sí misma como lo había hecho desde los primeros días en la Academia del FBI, cuando quedó claro exactamente a qué tipo de club de chicos se había unido. Una mujer de la Academia que tenía citas era una puta decidida a acostarse con cualquiera con tal de acortar su camino a la cima. Una mujer que mantenía las cosas de manera estrictamente profesional era una frigida, una auténtica “Ice Queen”.

Y fue evidente que Mulder no era uno de los “chicos del club” cuando lo conoció y se dirigió a ella llamándola: “Scully”, en ese momento comenzó a gustarle. Durante los meses de entrenamiento en Quántico, y después también, la gran mayoría de agentes masculinos, se dirigían a ella y a las otras agentes por su nombre de pila y, se llamaban por los apellidos entre ellos. Eso siempre le había causado cierto fastidio, ya que la hacía sentir condescendiente. Pero con Mulder no era así. En Oregon, cuando frenéticamente fue a su habitación del motel, dejando caer su bata para que examinara las marcas de picaduras de mosquitos en la parte baja de su espalda, comenzó a confiar en él. A través de los años la confianza creció y creció hasta que él se convirtió en la única persona en quien más confiaba, además de su madre, y parecía imposible poder confiar más de lo que ella lo hacía. Pero estaba equivocada, había otros aspectos, como la confianza física que estaba experimentando con Mulder.

Pero era en la confianza emocional donde todavía no se había liberado. Confiar en otro ser humano entregándole su ser interior, sus pensamientos y sentimientos más profundos, era algo que Scully nunca había sido capaz de hacer, ni siquiera con los miembros de su familia. Scully se quedó recostada allí, relajada, contemplándolo, y se dio cuenta de que había palabras que ella le podía decir, dos palabras simples para ser exactos, que aún tenían un poderoso significado. Y ese poder infundió un gran temor en su corazón, debilitándola y silenciándola. Cuando la mente de Scully comenzó a llegar a la temerosa conclusión de que esa cosa entre ellos era cada vez mayor, más serio, demasiado romántico y demasiado peligroso, Mulder se inclinó y presionó sus labios contra los de ella.

 - Mulder, tengo aliento matinal. - Scully murmuró contra su boca.

 - Yo también. - Se rió entre dientes alzando los hombros, antes de profundizar el beso.

Mulder se separó para respirar y movió la boca a su cuello, acariciando su piel con los labios. - Mmm, Scully, hueles a sexo.

Ella sonrió haciendo una mueca. - ¿Estás listo para la segunda ronda? ¿Eso quieres decir?

Dio un suspiro cansado, y se movió para mirarla. - No. Creo que estoy paralizado de la cintura para abajo, en realidad.

Scully se rió.

 - Ya no soy el macho joven que una vez fui. - Se lamentó en broma, y luego suspiró. - Estamos haciéndonos viejos, Scully.

Ella sonrió con suficiencia. - Habla por ti. Pensé que ya habíamos establecido que estoy en mi mejor momento.

Mulder sonrió abiertamente. - Entonces, eh, ¿qué estás diciendo? ¿Quieres un poco de sexo por la mañana? Podría hacer el esfuerzo, pero tendrás que ser completamente convincente.

Scully se rió entre dientes. - Nop. Me siento total y completamente saciada. - Pescó justo cuando su cara se torcía con una amplia sonrisa de satisfacción, y ella se lo quedó mirando fijamente. - Borra esa expresión de la cara, bastardo engreído.

Mulder se rió. Scully bajó de la cama, caminando hacia el lado de su compañero para recoger su ropa del suelo, y entró al baño. Después de higienizarse y vestirse, salió para ponerse los zapatos.

 

 - ¿A dónde vas? - Preguntó.

 - Voy a hacer la caminata de la vergüenza. - Bromeó. Luego le echó una mirada, todavía acostado en la cama, en su rostro se notaba la mezcla de descontento y confusión. - Tengo que ir a casa, Mulder. No voy a estar usando el vestido todo el día.

Él le dirigió una rápida mirada, y Scully se imaginó que a su compañero, probablemente, no le importaría en lo más mínimo si se paseaba por su apartamento todo el día en ese vestido. Miró hacia abajo y se deslizó en un zapato, él se sentó en la cama.

 - Sabes, Scully… quizás deberías dejar algunas cosas aquí.

Ella se congeló, y después de deslizarse en el otro zapato y ponerse de pie, apartó rápidamente sus ojos de la mirada atenta de su compañero. - No veo por qué eso es necesario, Mulder.

 - Bueno, de esa manera podrías permanecer aquí más tiempo en lugar de tener que irte a tú casa. - Le dijo simplemente, encogiéndose de hombros ligeramente.

Scully asintió. - Ok, bueno… te veo el lunes por la mañana.

Mulder se resistió a esa idea quejándose. - ¿Lunes? ¿Por qué me verás recién el lunes?

Ella suspiró, desviando la mirada. - Voy a hacer mandados durante todo el día, Mulder. Tengo una lista de una milla de largo de cosas de las que necesito encargarme. Y voy a pasar mañana por la casa de mi mamá. Charlie y Jennifer tal vez vengan con los niños, pero eso no es algo seguro.

Él asintió con la cabeza, suspirando. - Ok. Supongo que te veré lunes.

Scully se dirigió hacia la sala a través del vestíbulo, tomó su abrigo del perchero junto a la puerta y se fue.

*****

La mañana del domingo 9 de enero, Mulder se despertó en su sofá con el timbre del teléfono. todavía atontado, extendió la mano para recoger su reloj de la mesa de café. Las 8:13 am. Se sentía agotado, no se había dormido hasta después de las 3:30 am. Se levantó del sofá, se acercó a la mesa y levantó el auricular.

 - ¿Hola?

 - ¿Agente Mulder?

 - Sí. - Suspiró.

 - ¿Agente Especial Fox Mulder? ¿Del FBI?

 

 - Ese soy yo. - Dijo enderezándose, su cerebro comenzó a despertarse.

 - Uh, yeah, soy Joe Daddo, de los US Marshals (Cuerpo de Alguaciles de EU. Institución encargada de ejecutar las órdenes de cortes federales. Considerados como el Poder Civil de las autoridades gubernamentales y una organización local con regulación federal. Forman parte del Departamento de Justicia garantizando su funcionamiento). Me preguntaba si podría darnos una mano.

La mente de Mulder se aceleró a toda marcha, tratando de discernir por qué un Alguacil lo necesitaría. - ¿Con que?

 - Esta mañana, temprano, un tal Donald Addie Pfaster escapó de la prisión federal. - Dijo Daddo. - Creo que usted está familiarizado con este tipo.

El estómago de Mulder tocó fondo inmediatamente. - Sí. ¿Cómo hizo para escapar?

 - Bueno, eh, realmente nadie lo sabe. Suponemos que solo salió caminando. Había guardias presentes, otros reclusos, el personal penitenciario, pero nadie lo vio salir. Él estaba allí, y de pronto estaba desaparecido. Usted y su compañera son los que dieron caza a este chiflado y lo aprehendieron, ¿correcto? - Preguntó Daddo.

 - Yeah, es correcto. Pero, eh, ¿para qué necesita mi ayuda? - Mulder se sentía completamente shockeado. Nunca en un millón de años pensó que tendría que lidiar con Pfaster de nuevo. Darles caza a convictos fugados tampoco era exactamente su especialidad. Y, ¿cómo pudo Pfaster simplemente salir de una prisión federal sin que nadie viese lo que estaba sucediendo?

 - Bueno, me preguntaba si a ti y a tú compañera no les importaría venir aquí, a Illinois, y ayudarnos con la operación. Creo que fue tú profile el que condujo su captura en primer lugar. Quiero que mi equipo sepa, conozca, y me gustaría saberlo yo también, con quién estamos tratando aquí exactamente.

El estómago de Mulder estaba en nudos. No quería llevar a Scully a esto. - Bien. Estaré allí.

 - Excelente. Tenemos dos asientos reservados. El vuelo sale de D.C a las 9:55. Voy a enviar a alguien por ti y tu compañera al aeropuerto de Saint Louis para recogerlos. Luego hay unas dos horas en coche hasta la penitenciaría en Marion, Illinois.

 - Ok. - Mulder suspiró.

Después de colgar el teléfono, se metió en la ducha, antes de vestirse y empacar su bolso de viaje. Había decidido no llamar a Scully. No la quería de ninguna manera cerca de cualquier cosa que tuviese que ver con Pfaster. No había vuelto a hablar con ella desde que dejó su apartamento la mañana del sábado. A él le había parecido que su compañera tenía demasiada prisa por irse, y que había evitado el contacto visual mientras se iba. No estaba seguro de por qué, pero podría jurar que, a pesar de su buen humor aparente y las bromas de esa mañana, estaba ocultando algo tras sus ojos. Mulder ni siquiera podía empezar a imaginar qué, pero algo en el cómo se había retirado le había dejado una ligera sensación de temor en la boca del estómago. Esperaba que Scully no comenzara a dar marcha atrás, a sabiendas de que eso era algo que esperaba totalmente que hiciera.

A las 9:20 am Mulder estaba sentado en la puerta del Dulles Airport, cuando de repente Scully se paró frente a él con los labios fruncidos y una ceja arqueada, cargando el bolso de viaje. Él notó que se había cortado el pelo, lo llevaba varias pulgadas más corto. No estaba seguro de cómo se sentía acerca de eso.

 - Entonces, ¿Me ibas a abandonar? ¿Me ibas a arrojar a la cuneta? ¡¿Eh?! - Preguntó secamente.

Mulder suspiró. - ¿Cómo te enteraste?

 - Me llamaron de la Oficina de los US Marshals. - Respondió. - Para que confirme mi asiento del vuelo a St. Louis, Missouri de las 9:55 am. ¿Por qué te ibas a ir sin mí? ¿Sin siquiera decirme?

Él suspiró de nuevo. - Creo que no es una buena idea el que vengas.

Scully le dirigió una mirada dura. - ¿Lo estás diciendo cómo mi compañero? ¿Cómo mi amigo? ¿O… cómo algo más?

Mulder sabía a dónde quería llegar. - ¿Crees que dejaría que mis sentimientos personales nublaran mi juicio?

 - No sería la primera vez. - Respondió fríamente.

Se la quedó mirando fijamente. ¿Qué podía decir? Tenía razón. Así que no dijo nada. Escucharon el aviso por lo alto de que el embarque estaba a punto de comenzar y se dirigieron a formar la fila. Scully no le dijo nada más, subieron y encontraron sus asientos, ella junto a la ventanilla y Mulder a su lado, sobre el pasillo. Él se preguntó cuán irritada estaba en realidad, si incluso, quería realmente estar ahí buscando a Pfaster, o si solo le molestaba que había estado a punto de fugarse a algún lugar sin decirle. El avión comenzó el despegue y aceleró por la pista, cuando empezó a elevarse, Mulder se giró para mirarla. Ella también giró para encontrar sus ojos, todavía con una expresión dura en su rostro

 - Sólo para que lo sepas… - Dijo, observándola atentamente. - No importa dónde estemos o lo que estemos haciendo, siempre seré tu compañero. Y siempre seré tu amigo.

La expresión de Scully se suavizó un poco, aunque no le dio ninguna respuesta, y se giró para mirar atentamente por la ventanilla. Mulder suspiró y se pasó el resto del vuelo esperanzado con que los US Marshals encontraran a Pfaster antes de que él y Scully incluso pisaran Missouri, pero sabiendo que eso no era algo factible.

 

Después de arribar al St. Louis International Airport dos horas más tarde, una SUV (Sport Utility Vehicle) con dos Alguaciles los recogió y los condujo a la Penitenciaría de EU en Marion. Después de la reunión informativa sobre Pfaster con el US Marshal Joseph Daddo y su equipo, Mulder siguió a Scully a la capilla de la prisión. Había estado inquieto desde que ella se había presentado en el aeropuerto, y su inquietud había ido en aumento desde que llegaron a la prisión, y se incrementó aún más hacía tan solo un par de minutos, cuando Scully salió apresuradamente de la reunión informativa después de rotundamente negar que hubiese algo sobrenatural para atribuirle a Pfaster.

 - Caso cerrado. - Afirmó Mulder inexpresivo mientras atravesaba la puerta de la capilla. - No miraste el expediente, ¿verdad?

Scully se volvió para mirarlo. - Un hombre escapó de la prisión.

Mulder comenzó a caminar en círculo rodeándola. - No un hombre. Donnie Pfaster. Y no solo escapó, salió caminando. Salió caminando de una prisión de máxima seguridad y nadie parece saber cómo lo hizo.

 - ¿No es por eso por lo que estamos aquí? - Preguntó secamente.

 - Es por eso que YO estoy aquí. - Dijo Mulder, caminando hacia ella. - No sé tú. ¿Por qué estás TU aquí? Vete a casa, Scully.

 - Mulder, este caso no me incomoda.

Bajó la voz. - El hombre te secuestró. Donnie Pfaster puso un número sobre tú cabeza, te tiene catalogada como nunca vi antes y está bien, comprendo... si decides irte.

 - Mulder, ese hombre hace cosas a la gente que nadie se atrevería ni a pensar. Esta no es una cuestión de si debería quedarme. No tengo otra opción. Así que vamos a trabajar.

Sabía que conseguir que Scully abandonara este caso era algo que no iba a pasar. Así que… manos a la obra. - Bueno, este no es el primer incidente. Dos prisioneros escaparon de instalaciones de máxima seguridad en los estados vecinos el año pasado. A las 6:06 de la mañana Donnie Pfaster se convirtió en el tercero.

 - ¿06:06? ¿Y qué es lo tan sobrenatural sobre eso? - Preguntó Scully, sorprendiéndose por la coincidencia de la hora, pero prefirió omitirlo y alejarlo de su cabeza.

 - Decenas de testigos, guardias y personal, y nadie parece recordar nada. - Respondió Mulder. - Durante un tiempo, ellos ni siquiera sabían que estos chicos habían desaparecido.

 - ¿Ellos fueron aprehendidos?

 - No, a ninguno de estos hombres los vieron de nuevo. - Contestó.

 - Bueno, eso suena como una conspiración de silencio. - Scully ofreció su opinión racional. - La cultura de la prisión suele generar fuertes lazos, vínculos cruzados entre convictos y guardias, relaciones que pueden llegar a ser extraordinariamente estrechas en los duros confines del encarcelamiento.

Sabía que ella estaba en lo cierto, pero que no creía que fuese el caso de Pfaster. - La naturaleza de los crímenes de Donnie pudo haberlo convertido en un hombre marcado, señalado. No había un guardia o un convicto que no deseara verlo muerto. Pensamiento ilusorio.

Se pasaron el resto del día entrevistando a guardias, personal penitenciario y a los reclusos que vieron por última vez a Pfaster antes de su fuga. Al final del día, Mulder tenía serias sospechas relativas al capellán de la prisión, el Reverendo Robert Gailen Orison. Había llegado a la conclusión de que algún tipo de hipnosis probablemente se hubiera puesto en juego para permitirle a Pfaster escapar sin que nadie se diera cuenta. También había notado que Scully parecía distraída, parecía obsesionada por una canción que sonaba por uno de los altavoces. Parecía incómoda o preocupada por la canción, y no comprendía por qué la estaría afectando tanto, por lo que intentó romper el clima diciendo algo como: “Si esta era una canción usada para una sesión de besuqueo se arruinó para siempre”. Desafortunadamente, ella no respondió a su humorada.

Mulder los registró en dos habitaciones en el Drury Inn esa noche, pero no antes de insistir con que considerara la posibilidad de regresar a DC. Scully no tomó su pedido amablemente, y lo acusó de no creer que fuese capaz de manejar el caso. No le dirigió la palabra por el resto de la noche. Mulder acabó teniendo una irritante cena solitaria. La tarde siguiente, el lunes 10 de enero, ellos fueron a toda prisa hacia Harrisburg, Illinois al enterarse de que los US Marshals habían situado a Pfaster en una parada de autobús. Cuando llegaron, encontraron a los Alguaciles aturdidos y no había señales de Donnie Pfaster, pero finalmente ellos consiguieron ubicar al Reverendo Orison, había sido atropellado por un automóvil en el estacionamiento de la parada.

Al terminar de hablar con Orison en el hospital, Mulder estaba enojado, exasperado por la situación; todos esos nutjobs (pirados) religiosos y sus demandas fanáticas que pretendían hacer la obra de Dios, y solo la utilizaban como excusa para cometer los crímenes más atroces. Había presenciado cantidad de esos casos trabajando como behavioral analyst para el ViCAP y la VCU.

Mulder dejó la habitación de Orison y comenzó a caminar por el pasillo.

 - ¿A dónde vas, Mulder? - Le preguntó Scully.

 - A demostrar que el hombre es un mentiroso. - Respondió irritado.

 - ¿Cómo puedes probar que alguien no está siendo dirigida por Dios? ¿No crees que esto suceda?

 - Dios es un espectador, Scully. Él sólo lee las puntuaciones del resumen. - Se sentía fuertemente irritado, y sentía que tenía más que hacer que sólo exasperarse por el fanatismo religioso. Había algo más, mucho más profundo, pero no tenía tiempo para descifrar y averiguarlo en ese momento.

 - Yo no creo eso. - Replicó Scully.

Mulder se preguntó de dónde venía esta convicción repentina después de todo lo que había puesto en duda desde el verano pasado. - ¿Crees que Dios guía a ese hombre? ¿Crees que lo obliga a matar?

 - Donnie Pfaster no está muerto, y no sabemos si los otros presos que escaparon están muertos, tampoco.

 - Entonces... ¿qué? - Mulder trataba de “envolver su cerebro” con la idea de “Dios usando a Orison para cualquier cosa”. No le entraba en la cabeza. - ¿Crees que Dios lo induce a.… liberar prisioneros para asesinar?

 - No, pero creo que el Reverendo cree lo que está diciendo, que es Dios trabajando a través de él. - Explicó Scully.

Síp, había oído eso antes. Montones de veces. - Bueno, infinidad de locos lo hacen. ¿Alguna vez habló contigo? - Vio una expresión herida inundando el rostro de Scully.

 - Estoy tratando de no tomarlo como una ofensa.

Mulder ahora tenía curiosidad. ¿Scully realmente creía que Dios había hablado con ella? ¿Cuándo? ¿Por qué? - ¿Qué te dijo?

Suspiró. - Mulder, escuché esa canción tres veces hasta ahora. Puede que no signifique nada para ti, pero significa algo para mí.

 - ¿Qué significa? - Preguntó.

 - Nunca pensé sobre esto antes. Nunca significó nada para mí hasta ayer cuando me hizo recordar algo.

Mulder se dio cuenta de que esto era importante, y que Scully estaba a punto de compartir algo personal. Así que le habló con cuidado. - ¿Qué?

Ella suspiró de nuevo. - Cuando tenía trece años mi padre estaba destinado en San Diego. Yo estaba escuchando esa canción en la radio cuando mi madre entró y me dijo que mi maestra de catecismo había sido asesinada.

 - Hmm... - Mulder respondió comprensivamente.

 - La asesinaron en su patio delantero. - Continuó. - Y esa fue la primera vez que sentí que había realmente maldad en el mundo. Mulder, el Reverendo Orison me llamó “Scout”. Es el mismo sobrenombre con que mi maestra de catecismo me llamaba. Donnie Pfaster escapó de la cárcel a las 6:06 am. Exactamente a la misma hora en que desperté la mañana de ayer cuando se fue la luz.

Mulder se preguntó a dónde era que quería llegar. - Entonces, ¿qué crees que Dios te está diciendo?

Ella abrió y cerró la boca sin decir nada. A Mulder no le pareció que Scully supiera la respuesta a esa pregunta.

*****

La mañana del martes 11 de enero encontró a Mulder y Scully en la zona rural de Illinois rural, frente a una escena del crimen, la tumba del Reverendo Orison. Él había desaparecido la noche anterior, se había levantado y salido de la habitación del hospital, mientras ellos estaban en el laboratorio estudiando su escaneo cerebral. Mulder le explicaba a Scully cómo Orison se había perforado deliberadamente un pequeño agujero en el cráneo para permitir el ingreso de oxígeno a la cavidad cerebral, aumentando el volumen de flujo sanguíneo tres veces sobre lo normal, eso podía aclarar cómo podía proyectar alterando las percepciones a través de la hipnosis. Al regresar a su habitación para interrogarlo sobre eso, ya se había ido y dejado una nota detrás: _No mires más allá_ Y ahora estaba muerto.

 - Sabes, es gracioso, cuando todo está dicho y hecho, no hay... no hay demasiado misterio en un homicidio. - Dijo Mulder.

 - Y es por eso que te debo una disculpa, Mulder. - ¿Cómo podía haber pensado que Dios estaba hablando con ella? ¿O con Orison, para el caso?

Él observó cómo giraba su cara para enfrentarlo. - ¿A qué te refieres?

 - Bueno, tenías razón. - Dijo. - Me esforcé tanto buscando conexiones que no estaban allí. Orison era un asesino, lisa y llanamente. Él liberó a los prisioneros para poder traerlos aquí y pronunciar su sentencia final.

 - Supongo que a su manera retorcida él estaba haciendo el bien con su Dios. Gloria. Amén. Vamos a casa, Scully.

Pero ella pensó que había algo muy inusual acerca de la situación. - Sabes, Donnie Pfaster hizo la llamada a la policía que nos guió hasta aquí. Es casi como que nos está rogando que le demos caza.

Mulder no quería dedicarle más tiempo del que ya le habían dedicado a esto. Quería que todo terminara; quería a Scully muy lejos de este lugar. - Este X Files terminó. Yace muerto allí en una fosa cavada por él mismo. Dejemos que los US Marshals tomen el relevo desde aquí.

Scully miró hacia abajo. No le gustaba la idea de dejar esto sin terminar. Pfaster todavía estaba por ahí afuera, y la vida de las personas estaban en juego.

 - No busques más allá, Scully.

Después de chequear que todo estaba bien con los US Marshals e informarles de su partida, pudieron conseguir lugar en el vuelo que partía de St. Louis a las 14:00 horas y arribaron al Washington Dulles International Airport a las 16:55 hora local. Scully había estado intranquila, preocupada todo el viaje. Algo estaba mal, inconcluso. Mulder le decía continuamente que ya lo olvidara y siguiese adelante, y luego hizo la imprudente declaración acerca de que ella nunca debería haber ido en primer lugar. Scully frunció los labios con rabia y giró el cuerpo, casi dándole la espalda, para mirar por la ventana. Mulder se limitó a suspirar, y sacudir la cabeza. No hablaron durante el resto del vuelo, y cuando aterrizaron en Dulles, Scully lacónicamente dijo que lo vería por la mañana. Él la siguió con la mirada mientras subía a su coche y partía sin siquiera mirarlo, moviendo la cabeza en señal de frustración, antes de meterse en su auto y dirigirse a la oficina.

Después de llegar a casa y desempacar su bolso, Scully decidió ir a lo de su madre. Seguramente estaría decepcionada por su escapada a Illinois cuando se suponía que pasaría el domingo junto a ella, Charlie, Jennifer y sus sobrinos. Pero al llegar a su casa, descubrió que no estaba decepcionada en absoluto. Mientras cenaban, Maggie le aseguró con una cálida sonrisa que la entendía; que había comprendido hacía tiempo que su trabajo significaba mucho para ella, que conocía que su trabajo en el FBI era importante, y lo aceptaba, aunque eso significara que no siempre estuviese disponible para estar con la familia, y que estaba bien. También le aseguró que Charlie y Jennifer opinaban lo mismo.

Aproximadamente a las 21:45 horas, Mulder y Scully llegaron a sus respectivos apartamentos. Scully encendió las luces mientras ingresaba, y después de lanzar las llaves sobre la mesa auxiliar, se dirigió a su habitación.

Mulder cerró la puerta, lanzando las llaves sobre la mesa junto a la entrada, y colgó su gabardina en el perchero. Después de patear hasta quitarse los zapatos en el mismo lugar, entró en su habitación y dejó el expediente de Orison sobre la cómoda. Se quitó la corbata, la camisa y los pantalones, colgó su traje dentro del armario junto con la corbata. Arrojó la camisa sobre una pila de ropa destinada a la tintorería al fondo del armario, y entró al baño lanzando su camiseta en el cesto de la ropa sucia. Sacó de la cómoda una camiseta negra y el pantalón del pijama a cuadros negros de franela.

Después de encender las luces y lanzar la gabardina en la cama, Scully dejó el arma sobre la cómoda y se quitó la chaqueta del traje, acomodándola junto a la gabardina. Se desvistió, sacándose la blusa sin mangas azul marino, los pantalones, y el bra, buscó en el cajón de la cómoda el pijama gris de franela y se cambió para ir a la cama. Echó una rápida mirada al reloj. Las 21:56, tomó su abrigo de la cama caminando hacia el armario, se detuvo de golpe mirando el reloj; marcaba 6:66. De nuevo. Al igual que en la mañana del domingo a las 6:06 cuando la luz se cortó, cuando Donnie Pfaster escapó de la prisión.

Mientras estaba allí, sosteniendo el reloj, la luz se cortó. De nuevo. Giró y notó que la puerta del armario estaba entreabierta, su reacción de “lucha o huida” (Respuesta fisiológica ante la percepción de una amenaza a la supervivencia. El cuerpo reacciona, descargando hormonas, preparándose para luchar o escapar. Es la 1ra etapa del Síndrome de Adaptación General) haciendo efecto, la adrenalina comenzó a correr por sus venas. No. No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no. Cuando Scully se lanzó hacia delante para cerrar la puerta, esta se abrió de golpe.

Mulder estaba lavándose los dientes en su baño. Recordó que había puesto la alarma a las 07:00 a.m. el viernes por la noche, y necesitaba ajustarla para ir al trabajo mañana. Decidió que iría a la oficina temprano para escribir el informe sobre Orison, salió del baño para modificar el reloj. Mantuvo el cepillo entre los dientes y se sentó en la cama observando la hora, las 22:06, mientras ajustaba la hora a las 5:00 am, la radio se encendió y una canción comenzó a sonar, “Don’t Look Any Further”, la canción con la que Scully había estado tan obsesionada. Se quedó sentado allí, escuchándola, una inquietante sensación comenzó a crecer en la boca de su estómago. Fue al baño y se enjuagó la boca después de lavar el cepillo. Se acostó en la cama, inclinándose para tomar el teléfono inalámbrico y marcó el número de la casa de Scully. No hubo respuesta. Ella debería estar ahí en ese momento.

Una vez más, Scully se encontraba atada y amordazada dentro de un armario por obra de Donnie Pfaster. Había puesto mucha resistencia, fue un combate duro, pero él era demasiado grande, demasiado fuerte. Al escuchar el ruido del agua corriendo en su bañera, y “Don’t Look Any Further” sonando en su equipo de música, una sensación nauseabunda creció en la boca del estómago. Oyó el teléfono llamando. Alejó esa sensación enfermiza; tenía que encontrar la voluntad de vivir y la fuerza para seguir luchando.

Mulder suspiró y colgó. Mientras estaba echado allí, su mente corría. ¿Por qué Donnie Pfaster los llamó para decir dónde estaba el cuerpo de Orison? Iba completamente en contra de su MO. (Modus Operandi). Tenía que haber una razón por la que quisiera guiarlos hasta allí. La inquietante sensación en el estómago se convirtió de pronto en un nudo de ansiedad, salió disparado de la cama cambiando el pantalón del pijama por unos jeans azules. Deslizó los pies en un par de zapatillas, tomó sus llaves, el arma, se puso una chaqueta y salió corriendo del apartamento.

La primera vez que Scully estuvo en esa situación, fue su familia la que le dió la fuerza para luchar. Pensó en su madre, sus hermanos, su hermana. Los imaginó recibiendo la noticia de lo que le había sucedido, se imaginó a su madre colapsada por el dolor. Con Dios en su corazón y la cara de su madre frente a sus ojos, había encontrado la determinación de luchar contra Donnie Pfaster hasta la muerte. No la iba a doblegar el miedo, y sucumbir a su destino. Iba a pelear, hacer todo lo que estuviese en su poder para salir de allí con vida, o morir en el intento. Y en todos los escenarios desde entonces, cuando se encontraba en peligro de muerte, su madre le daba la fuerza para sobrevivir.

Pero ahora, mientras se sentaba en el suelo de su armario, amordazada y con las manos atadas a la espalda, cayó en la cuenta, con un sentimiento de conmoción, que su familia ya no le proporcionaba esa voluntad de vivir, ni siquiera su madre. Recordando la reciente conversación durante la cena, Scully se dio cuenta de que su familia la había dejado ir, la había soltado. Ellos habían renunciado a toda expectativa sobre ella, sobre su vida, permitiéndole ser “ella misma”, elegir su propio destino. Gradualmente la dejaron marchar, sabían que debían hacerlo, porque sabían que necesitaba irse. Scully no sabía exactamente cuando sucedió esto, tenía la fuerte sensación de que el proceso había comenzado con la remisión del cáncer, con la “loca idea” de Mulder de que poner el chip de vuelta en su cuello podría curarla. Y lo hizo. Y entonces su familia, con amor y sin condiciones, la soltó entregándola a Mulder y a su búsqueda. Incluso Bill Jr. Él odiaba esto, y odiaba a Mulder, y no se contuvo de vocalizar esos sentimientos, pero aún así se resignó a sus decisiones y elecciones y la dejó ir.

Entonces, ¿qué le podía dar la voluntad de vivir? ¿La fuerza para sobrevivir? Imaginó a Mulder entrando a la oficina por la mañana, encender las luces y sentarse en el escritorio. Se mantendría mirando el reloj, esperándola. Pero a medida que el tiempo se acercara más y más a las 9:30 am, sin ninguna señal, él se preguntaría dónde demonios estaba. Empezaría a llamar a su casa, al celular, pero no habría respuesta. Comenzaría a preocuparse, pero empujaría esa sensación a distancia y se tranquilizaría a sí mismo diciendo que probablemente estaba en otro lugar del Bureau. Iría a la oficina de Skinner y preguntaría por ella, bajaría a la cafetería, al laboratorio, a la biblioteca, y tal vez incluso al Bullpen, buscándola. La llamaría por teléfono de nuevo. Incluso asumiría que ella aún estaba irritada, y lo estaría evitando, negándose a ir a trabajar, obligándolo a escribir el informe sobre Orison solo. O tal vez sólo trataba de preocuparlo a propósito, para que fuera a verla, y pedirle disculpas. Así que a la hora del almuerzo manejaría hasta Georgetown, quedándose sentado dentro del coche frente al edificio durante unos minutos antes de decidir resueltamente subir. Llamaría a la puerta, esperando encontrarla de mal humor, enojada por su forma de actuar, por haber sido demasiado sobreprotector y quizás un poco controlador. Pero ella no atendería la puerta. Él usaría su llave y entraría. Miraría tranquilo en la sala, la cocina, pero no habría ni rastro de ella. Y finalmente entraría al dormitorio, encontrándolo en completo desorden, su corazón se hundiría en el estómago. Caminaría lentamente hacia el baño y encontraría su cuerpo, mutilado, sumergido en agua enrojecida por su sangre. Y Mulder se volvería loco por la pena.

Esa no era la manera en que todo acabaría. Este no sería el final para ellos. Scully se empujó hacia adelante hasta acostarse y se asomó por la rendija debajo de la puerta. Podía ver a su arma en el suelo del dormitorio, y miró el pomo de la puerta. Se puso de pie, de espaldas a la puerta del armario, y sigilosamente la abrió con sus manos atadas, antes de tirarse al piso de la habitación y cerrar el armario con el pie. Se arrastró debajo de la cama para pasar hacia el otro lado de la habitación.

Mulder llegó a Georgetown en 15 minutos. Miró hacia la ventana de Scully, las luces estaban apagadas. Incluso si estuviese dormida, se hubiera despertado y respondido el telefóno. Las entrañas se le retorcieron por el miedo mientras corría dentro del edificio y subía las escaleras hasta el tercer piso.

Scully logró atravesar la habitación reptando por debajo de la cama y salió por el otro lado, rodando sobre sus muñecas y hombros, Pfaster entró dirigiéndose al baño sin notarla, cuando lo escuchó salir por la puerta del pasillo Scully se acurrucó maniobrando hasta que consiguió pasar los brazos sobre sus pies trayéndolos al frente. A continuación, comenzó a arrastrarse sobre el suelo y el cristal roto del que había sido su espejo, para tomar su pistola.

Mulder no se molestó en llamar; sacó sus llaves y abrió la puerta, entrando de golpe. Su estómago tocó fondo al ver a Donnie Pfaster de pie en la cocina de Scully. Frenéticamente se preguntó si su compañera todavía estaba con vida, pero alejó ese pensamiento mientras apuntándolo le gritaba que pusiera las manos en alto. Mulder dio la orden de nuevo, pero él no estaba cooperando. Pfaster se volvió al escuchar a Scully caminar hacia la cocina desde el pasillo.

Glorioso alivio dominó a Mulder, y el miedo anudado en su estómago dio paso a la furia. - ¡¿Te lastimó?!

Scully se sentía dentro de un sueño. Mulder estaba allí y estaba gritando, pero no entendía lo que decía. Pfaster la miraba sonriendo, perversamente diabólico, barbárico. El arma en su mano se disparó, a la primer bala la luz del techo se cortó, las chispas saltando, y luego Pfaster cayó al suelo.

*****

Los recuerdos de Scully sobre lo que había sucedido en el apartamento después de que le disparó a Pfaster estaban desdibujados. Sabía que Mulder la había llevado a la sala pasando una manta sobre sus hombros y envolviéndola antes de llevarle un vaso de agua. Cuando se sentó en el sofá inspiró profundamente, el olor de las velas perfumadas y la pólvora llegaron a su cerebro. Escuchó a Mulder hablando por teléfono con la policía, pero no sabía lo que decía exactamente. A continuación, él comenzó a recorrer el apartamento, entró a su habitación para tomar dimensión en el escenario principal, de lo ocurrido allí, intentó digerir lo que veía antes de volver a la sala para mirarla fijamente, completamente impresionado. Luego caminó hacia el baño y comenzó a apagar las velas, sintiéndose asqueado por Pfaster.

La policía apareció poco después, junto con los EMTs (Emergency Medical Technician) y el equipo forense, tomándoles declaración. Los EMTs atendieron a Scully tratando sus cortes y contusiones. Después de un rato, como si siguiera en trance, desorientada, empacó su bolso. De repente cayó en la cuenta de que tendría que ingresar al baño para conseguir algunas cosas que necesitaba, y se quedó petrificada, mirando fijamente con los ojos muy abiertos la puerta del baño, Mulder notó su recelo y se ofreció a buscar lo que necesitaba. Pero el sonido de su voz, llena de preocupación y protección, la trajo de vuelta a sí misma. No quería que él se preocupara por ella, que sintiese que tenía que protegerla de cualquier cosa. Scully se dirigió con decisión al baño y recogió algunos elementos, metiéndolos en su neceser de viaje.

Se sentó en el asiento del copiloto del auto de Mulder, y mientras iban en dirección a Alexandria, iba cavilando que no se sentía demasiado culpable por dispararle a Pfaster. Y eso la inquietaba. No sabía si había sido Dios, el que la condujo a actuar así, o sus propias tendencias humanas para la supervivencia, y tal vez la venganza. Había tomado la vida de otro ser humano, pero… ¿Pfaster era humano? Ese era un tema a debatir. La primera vez que él intentó asesinarla, ella no llegó a tomar su arma a tiempo. Si Mulder no hubiese tirado la puerta abajo, ahora estaría muerta. Esta vez había sido diferente.

El celular de Mulder sonó, él manoteó la consola central debajo del tablero con la derecha manteniendo la izquierda sobre el volante. - Mulder.

 - Agente Mulder. - Dijo el Director Adjunto Walter Skinner.

Él se enderezó. - ¿Señor?

 - ¿Quieres decirme cómo diablos sucedió esto?

Mulder pasó saliva. ¿Quién llamó a Skinner? - Yo... yo no lo sé.

 - Acabo de hablar por teléfono con los US Marshals. No podían ponerse en contacto contigo. Un informe por cable acababa de llegarles acerca de que Donnie Pfaster había sido asesinado a balazos en DC como resultado de un ataque a una Agente del FBI. Los Alguaciles estaban extremadamente preocupados por la agente Scully. Y yo también.

 - Ella está bien, sir. - Dijo, dándole un vistazo a Scully. Ella no se volvió hacia él a pesar de sentir su mirada, y se quedó con la vista fija en la ventanilla. - Está bien.

 - ¿Cómo pudiste permitir que esto suceda? - Skinner le reclamó.

No sabía qué decir. - Yo... qu...

 - Desearía que, después de saber que Pfaster había atacado a esa prostituta, hubieses al menos tenido alguna sospecha de que él iría por la agente Scully. Y, sin embargo, la dejaste completamente sola y sin ningún tipo de protección.

Él parpadeó. - ¿Qué prostituta?

Scully giró la cabeza para mirar a Mulder.

Skinner dejó escapar un suspiro de exasperación. - Los US Marshals te llamaron, Mulder, avisándote sobre esa prostituta que Pfaster había atacado. Él había solicitado específicamente “una pelirroja” a la agencia de acompañantes donde la chica trabaja. Pensé que sólo con eso alcanzaba para darte una pista de lo que Pfaster estaba tramando.

Mulder pasó saliva, su estómago se anudó. - Yo... yo nunca recibí esa llamada telefónica, sir.

Skinner suspiró de nuevo. - Agente Mulder, usted y la agente Scully quedan suspendidos durante una semana. Remunerados. Hay un procedimiento que seguir, aunque estoy seguro que esto es claro y evidente. Dile a Scully que tendrá que hacer una cita en algún momento de la semana para ver a uno de los consejeros de la BSU. También espero un informe completo suyo en mi escritorio para el final de la semana. - Dijo bruscamente antes de colgar.

Scully iba a preguntar acerca de la conversación, pero no pudo reunir suficiente interés para captar su atención en ese momento. Sospechaba que era la reacción de su mente por la descarga de adrenalina consumida hacía poco tiempo.

 - Los dos estamos suspendidos por una semana. Con el pago, sin embargo. Así que, ya sabes, mira el lado positivo. - Le sonrió, tratando de aliviar la tensión en el coche, pero fue en vano. Scully asintió y se volvió hacia la ventana.

Una vez en Alexandria, Scully notó que Mulder tomaba el giro a la izquierda en lugar de a la derecha, y lo miró con sorpresa.

 - Pensé que me ibas a llevar a la casa de mi madre.

Mulder le devolvió la mirada sorprendida. - ¿Por qué te llevaría ahí? Te vas a quedar conmigo.

Ella suspiró. - Mulder, no esperaba que tú...

 - ¿Qué no esperas de mí? ¿Qué te cuidara? ¿Qué me ocupara de ti?

Scully pensó que su tono tenía una pizca de agresividad, y sabía que la conversación podía descontrolarse rápidamente. Pero no tenía la energía para cambiar de tema o endulzar sus sentimientos. - Esa no es tu responsabilidad. No espero que... hagas nada, Mulder. No tengo ninguna expectativa.

Mulder la miró fijamente. De todas las emociones que lo estaban atormentando en ese momento, la ira comenzó a elevarse por encima del resto. - ¡¿Qué carajo significa eso?!

 - Mulder, no tengo expectativas. De nada. Trabajo. Mi vida. Tú. Simplemente no tengo.

Sus ojos se abrieron un poco. - ¡Por todos los putos cielos, Scully! Entonces ¿por qué molestarse en ir a trabajar? ¿Por qué molestarse en levantarse cada mañana de la cama?

Scully suspiró. ¿Cómo iba a explicar que las expectativas sólo conducían a la decepción? Y esperar cosas de Mulder podía conducir a la decepción final. Ella estaba viviendo un día a la vez. Era demasiado aterrador, demasiado peligroso, estar esperando algo, cualquier cosa, de parte de él. Su corazón sólo se rompería. Sabía que lo haría con el tiempo, tarde o temprano, pero si no tenía ninguna expectativa entonces tal vez el dolor no sería tan dañino.

Los pocos minutos que tardaron en llegar al apartamento los hicieron en silencio, tensos. Un centenar de diferentes pensamientos estaban asaltando la cabeza de Mulder; algunos sobre Pfaster y los US Marshals, pero la mayoría eran sobre Scully. ¿Por qué no tenía ninguna expectativa? La parte del trabajo no lo sorprendió mucho, él mismo se sentía frustrado últimamente por la falta de orientación. Pero ¿por qué no esperaba nada de él? ¿Por qué no sentía que era su responsabilidad el cuidar de ella? Porque Mulder sabía que era así, que la sentía su responsabilidad. Entonces, ¿por qué ella no?

Aparcó el coche y se dirigieron a su apartamento. Él cerró con llave la puerta detrás de ellos. Scully se quedó de pie en el vestíbulo, sosteniendo su bolso, con una indescriptible sensación de incomodidad. Había pasado la noche ahí muchas veces desde noviembre, pero esto era diferente. No sabía cómo sentirse. Mulder estaba enojado, podía decir. Se sentía agotada, pero completamente despabilada para dormir. Esto también era resultado de la adrenalina.

Después de encender las luces, él entró a la cocina, abrió la nevera y frunció los labios cerrando la puerta. - Yo, eh, no tengo mucho en este momento.

 - Está bien, no tengo hambre. - Dijo Scully.

Mulder suspiró, abriendo algunos gabinetes. - Pero yo… eh, voy a la tienda mañana a comprar algunos comestibles. Haz una lista, y mañana conseguiré lo que te gusta.

 - Mulder, no espero...

Se volvió hacia ella, interrumpiéndola. - Si, lo sé. No esperas nada. Pero debes esperar cosas de mí. Debes esperar que cuide de ti, que me ocupe de ti. Quiero que esperes eso de mí.

A Scully no le gustaba hacia dónde se dirigía esta conversación. Eran las situaciones, como la que acababa de experimentar, las que hacían que la gente sintiera que debían hacer ese tipo de declaraciones de repente. - Voy a tomar una ducha.

Él resopló con exasperación. - ¡Maldita sea, Scully! No me involucré en una relación personal contigo sólo porque me gustaba tener algo en que mantenerme ocupado entre caso y caso. O porque esta era la opción más conveniente. - Ella se lo quedó mirando fijamente, en un átonito silencio desde el vestíbulo. - Porque esto… - Dijo acaloradamente, señalando con su índice ida y vuelta, una y otra vez, entre ellos. - Esto no es conveniente. Eres mi compañera y mi amiga, y honestamente, debería estar corriendo en la dirección opuesta a esto que está pasando entre nosotros si quiero conservar las dos cosas a toda costa.

La boca de Scully se crispó, y se encontró luchando contra una sonrisa. - Nunca me enteré que tú te echaras atrás ante una dificultad o un reto, Mulder.

Él asintió con la cabeza ligeramente, mirándola fijo, y bajó la voz. - Pero tú no eres sólo mi compañera, y no eres sólo mi amiga. Eres todo para mí. Eres lo primero que pienso cuando me despierto, y lo último que pienso antes de dormirme. Creo que eso me da un cierto grado de responsabilidad contigo. Eso te da el derecho a esperar cosas de mí.

 - Ok. - Susurró, contemplándolo.

Mulder de repente se sintió incómodo. - Voy… eh, voy a prepararte una taza de té mientras tomas una ducha. Voy a darte unos analgésicos, también. Y si te niegas a tomarlos, voy a llamar a los paramédicos para que te lleven al hospital.

Scully reprimió una sonrisa burlona, y cruzó la sala, dirigiéndose al baño, para tomar una ducha caliente. Después de salir del agua y secarse, salió del baño desnuda y decidió que prefería usar una de las camisetas de Mulder a dormir con el pijama que había empacado. Abrió el armario y sacó una de sus camisetas de los Knicks. Olía a Mulder, ella sonrió para sí misma. Notó que él había dejado una taza de té junto a tres analgésicos en la mesita de noche.

Mulder se sentó en el sofá, y encendió la televisión para ver en ESPN lo más destacados del deporte. Miró hacia su escritorio, y vio el parpadeo de luz en su contestador automático. Su estómago se revolvió. Se levantó y se sentó en el escritorio, apretando el botón de reproducción.

 

 _Agente Mulder, soy Joe Daddo de los US Marshalls en Marion. Acabo de hablar con una prostituta que identificó a Donnie Pfaster como su atacante. Alegó que Pfaster se enfadó mucho cuando notó que llevaba una peluca roja. Se alteró porque ella no era una auténtica pelirroja. ¿Esto significa algo especial para usted? Apreciaría que me devuelva la llamada_.

Se inclinó hacia delante y puso su cabeza entre las manos. ¿Por qué no había revisado sus mensajes al llegar? Él estaba poniéndose cómodo para ir a la cama, mientras a Scully la golpeaba salvajemente un psicópata. Podría haber llegado a ella mucho antes. A continuación, se derrumbó en el sofá, permitiéndose batallar contra sus emociones. Casi la había perdido, una vez más. Y era totalmente responsable. Trató de luchar contra él mismo, pero una lágrima se desprendió, y luego otra y otra. Finalmente dejó de luchar y simplemente las dejó caer.

Scully se metió en la cama, sentándose contra una almohada, pasó los analgésicos con su té. Dió un vistazo a su izquierda, el lado de Mulder, y se preguntó cuándo vendría. Cuando terminó la infusión, apagó la luz y se acostó, tratando de dormir, pero no veía cómo eso sería posible sin Mulder acostado en la cama. Ni siquiera estaba segura de que el sueño vendría tampoco con él a su lado. Pero cerró los ojos y se quedó acostada por un tiempo, escuchando los sonidos débiles de la televisión que entraban a la deriva por debajo de la puerta.

Pasó algún tiempo, y abrió los ojos mirando el reloj sobre la mesita de noche de Mulder; las 3:37 am. Y él todavía no había ido a la cama. Pero ya no se escuchaba la televisión o veía el parpadeo de luz por debajo de la puerta del dormitorio. Scully pensó en todas las veces que casi lo había perdido, todas las veces que él casi la había el perdido, y lo milagroso que resultaba que ambos estuviesen con vida en ese momento, en su apartamento, juntos. Las cosas podrían haber resultado terriblemente mal, tantas veces a lo largo de los años. Y, sin embargo, allí estaban, juntos y con vida.

Rodó saliendo de la cama, la sala estaba bañada por la suave luz que entraba de la calle y de la luna a través de la ventana. Giró y lo visualizó tumbado en el sofá, despierto, mirando el techo. Se acercó hasta estar junto a él, y bajó la mirada hacia sus ojos.

Mulder movió la cabeza y miró hacia arriba para ver a Scully de pie a su lado, vestida con su camiseta de los Knicks que casi le llegaba a las rodillas. - ¿Estás bien?

Scully asintió. - Muévete.

Le echó una mirada sorprendido, y luego giró acostado sobre su lado deslizándose hacia atrás hasta que su espalda presionó el sofá. Scully se acostó a su lado apoyando la cabeza sobre el bíceps de Mulder, mirándolo a la cara. Él se estiró alcanzando del respaldo una gran manta de lana marrón y canela, cubriendo sus cuerpos.

 - No tengo expectativas a largo plazo, Mulder… - Susurró. - debido a lo peligroso que son nuestras vidas; nuestro trabajo.

Mulder la miró. Pensaba que ahora la entendía, al menos en cierta medida.

 

 - Pero eso no significa que no espero que te comportes de una manera que está en armonía con lo que sé que es verdad acerca de ti. - Continuó Scully. - Y acepto el hecho de que no podemos desvincularnos, separarnos a nosotros mismos del trabajo, aunque sé que ambos consideramos regularmente las consecuencias de eso. Por lo tanto, no tengo expectativas específicas, pero eso no significa que no espere, que no deseé ciertas cosas.

 - ¿Qué esperas o deseas? - Susurró Mulder.

Se dio cuenta de que lo que más deseaba, por encima de todo, era que él pudiese, algún día, alejarse del trabajo. Y, también sabía, que nunca podría decir eso en voz alta, al menos no en ese momento. Él no estaba preparado para oír algo así todavía. - Oh, sólo... cosas personales.

Él le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa. - ¿Son esas cosas... algo que yo debería saber?

Scully lo miró sonriendo abiertamente. - Tal vez.

 - ¿Tal vez? - Se rió entre dientes. - ¿Me las dirás... con el tiempo?

 - Sí, Mulder, te las diré con el tiempo. Lo prometo.

Mulder suspiró. - Casi te pierdo.

 - Lo sé.

 - Es mi culpa, Scully.

 - Por favor, no te culpes. No puedo soportarlo cuando lo haces.

 - Pero podría haber llegado antes a tí.

 - Tal vez no estabas destinado a salvarme esta vez, Mulder. Quizás lo que ocurrió fue lo que se suponía que iba a suceder.

 - ¿Quieres decir... que es lo que Dios quería que hicieras? - Mulder creía saber por qué había estado tan preocupada y molesta. La idea de que a Dios le preocupara tanto esa venganza orquestada por Orison, liberando prisioneros sólo para asesinarlos, y sin embargo, aparentemente ignoraba las oraciones por algo bueno, lo llenó de ira. Tal vez su enojo era desacertado. Tal vez no había un Dios. Pero tal vez sí. ¿Esta era una verdad que él jamás podría aspirar encontrar?

Scully suspiró. - Cuando Donnie Pfaster fue a prisión, la fiscalía quería la pena de muerte. Pero le pedí al juez por su vida. Pensé que era un castigo más severo que una muerte rápida. Debido a eso, se perdieron más vidas. Fue mi culpa.

 - Entonces… ¿estabas enmendando el error? Pero aun así la cagué, Scully. Podrías haber sido asesinada.

 

 - Mulder, lo hecho, hecho está. Le hubiese disparado aparecieras o no en mi apartamento. Déjalo ir. - Levantó la pierna envolviéndola alrededor de la cadera de su compañero, y presionó la cara contra su pecho, respirando hondo su esencia. - No puedo dormir.

 - Yo tampoco.

 - Puedo pensar en algo que ayudaría. - Scully ronroneó, sonriendo contra su pecho.

Mulder se rió entre dientes, envolviéndola con sus brazos y tirando de ella. Las manos de Scully se deslizaron por debajo de su camiseta, para acariciarle la espalda y el estómago. Con una mano en el pelo, y otra en su espalda, él empezó a acariciarla de manera deliberada, para excitarla. Su mano se deslizó hacia el sur, pasando la palma sobre el culo, y descubrió que no llevaba ropa interior debajo de la camiseta de los Knicks, y gimió. Scully dio un murmullo de satisfacción contra el cuello de Mulder, mientras sus labios acariciaban su piel, y de repente la atmósfera en la sala se tornó espesa de sensualidad. Cuando su lengua se precipitó a probar su cuello, Mulder lanzó otro gemido, y Scully sintió que comenzaba a endurecerse contra ella.

 - Esto es algo que deseaba. - Susurró, levantando los ojos para sonreírle con la mirada.

Mulder sonrió abiertamente, asintiendo con la cabeza, antes de capturar sus labios con los suyos, acariciando el interior de su boca con la lengua.

CONTINUARÁ….


	53. “Se trata de desorientación”.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mulder y Charlie limpian el apartamento de Scully antes de que ella regrese. Mulder y Scully van a los Angeles, California a trabajar en un caso y pasan un tiempo en San Diego.  
> Este capítulo contiene material sexualmente explicito.
> 
> Nota de la traductora: 
> 
> Disculpas de antemano a todos aquellos que siguen la historia y que tuvieron tanta paciencia para esperar esta actualización, en serio mil gracias. Por motivos de indole personal y familiar no habia podido asomarme por aca, asi que ya superado el inpase, aqui me tienen xD. Por un momento mi pilota/copilota Marisu alias (Dana Scully) y yo nos desanimamos porque Melissa no habia subido ningún capitulo mas, pero ya hablamos con ella y dice que no lo va a abandonar y seguira con la historia! :D. Bueno, ahora si menos bla bla bla y a la historia!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chris Isaak - "Wicked Game"
> 
> The world was on fire and no one could save me but you  
> It's strange what desire will make foolish people do  
> I never dreamed that I'd meet somebody like you  
> And I never dreamed that I'd lose somebody like you
> 
> No, I don't wanna fall in love (This world is only gonna break your heart)  
> No, I don't wanna fall in love (This world is only gonna break your heart)  
> With you (This world is only gonna break your heart)
> 
> What a wicked game to play, to make me feel this way  
> What a wicked thing to do, to let me dream of you  
> What a wicked thing to say, you never felt this way  
> What a wicked thing to do, to make me dream of you
> 
> And I don't wanna fall in love (This world is only gonna break your heart)  
> No, I don't wanna fall in love (This world is only gonna break your heart)  
> With you
> 
> The world was on fire and no one could save me but you  
> It's strange what desire will make foolish people do  
> I never dreamed that I'd love somebody like you  
> And I never dreamed that I'd lose somebody like you
> 
> No, I don't wanna fall in love (This world is only gonna break your heart)  
> No, I don't wanna fall in love (This world is only gonna break your heart)  
> With you (This world is only gonna break your heart)  
> No, I...
> 
> Nobody loves no one

La mañana del viernes 14 de enero, Mulder se dirigió a Georgetown. Al llegar a la puerta del apartamento de Scully fue recibido por la familiar figura esbelta de pelo castaño de Charlie Scully. En la mano, él sujetaba firmemente un bolso de lona.

 - Hey, gracias por venir. - Dijo extendiendo su mano para estrechar la de Charlie.

 - Si, no hay problema. - Respondió Charlie, mientras Mulder abría la puerta. - Quería ayudar.

Una vez dentro, se quedaron petrificados mirando fijamente la cocina, la sangre de Donnie Pfaster manchando el suelo. Charlie tragó duro, parpadeando. Mulder lo miró de reojo.

 - ¿Estás seguro de que quieres hacer esto? Puedo manejarlo sí no.

Charlie negó con la cabeza. - Yeah, estoy bien. Yo sólo, eh, no sé. Sólo vi este tipo de cosas en televisión.

 - Si. - Mulder asintió. - Bueno... vamos a trabajar.

Charlie puso su bolso sobre la mesa de la cocina mientras Mulder sacaba del armario del pasillo la mopa y un balde. Mientras Charlie limpiaba la cocina Mulder fregaba el piso. Algunos de los cajones eran un desastre, uno había sido retirado y saqueado.

 - Qué demonios quería este tipo en el cajón de los cubiertos está más allá de mí imaginación. - Dijo Charlie.

 - Cuchillas y tijeras. - Respondió de manera casual, mientras llenaba el balde con agua caliente en el fregadero. - Probablemente están ahora en el baño.

Charlie se quedó inmóvil, congelado y alzó la vista para mirarlo fijamente, con los ojos muy abiertos.

Mulder cerró los ojos, suspirando. - Lo siento. Yo, eh... lo siento.

Charlie pasó saliva. - Entonces este tipo… era un verdadero psicópata, ¿no?

 - No tienes ni idea. - Susurró Mulder mientras añadía lejía en el balde.

Una vez que la cocina estuvo impecable y colocaron cuidadosamente todo en su lugar, se trasladaron al dormitorio. Charlie lo recorrió pasando saliva ruidosamente, sus ojos una vez más, se ampliaron con terror al ver el estado de la habitación: vidrios rotos por todo el piso, piezas de una lámpara rota, adornos, libros y elementos dispersos que una vez estuvieron acomodados en la biblioteca. Charlie sacó dos pares de guantes de trabajo del bolso y algunas bolsas de basura, y comenzaron a limpiar el lugar.

 - Así que, uh, ¿cómo está Dana? - Preguntó su hermano, comenzando a superar el impacto de la situación.

 - Está bien. - Respondió Mulder. - Tuvo algunas pesadillas los últimos días, pero aparte de eso lo está haciendo bien.

Mulder recordó la noche anterior, cuando Scully había despertado en estado de pánico después de soñar que se estaba ahogando en una bañera. Por lo menos esta había sido mucho menos gráfica que las otras. La pesadilla que había despertado a Scully, y a él, el miércoles por la mañana cuando dormían en el sofá había sido particularmente escalofriante. La noche anterior, había saltado de la cama y corrido al baño por un paño con agua fría, antes de regresar con Scully y secarle el sudor de la frente y las lágrimas de su rostro. Le tomó un tiempo, a su compañera, volver a dormirse, pero finalmente lo hizo después de apretarse contra su pecho, respirando su aroma, con la pierna alrededor de su cadera, flexionándola para aferrarse firmemente a él.

Charlie asintió. Y entonces recordó algo. - Sabes, su habitación ahora, se ve terriblemente similar a como había quedado, hace un tiempo, su dormitorio en Baltimore.

Mulder lo miró fijamente. - ¿Qué había pasado?

 - Sólo yo con un bate de baseball. - Charlie rió sombríamente. - Dana había salido con un chico, un tal JJ, en su primer año en la escuela de medicina. El tipo sufría de unos celos enfermizos, y se volvió muy desagradable. Ella se deshizo de él, terminó la relación, pero el tipo no la dejaba en paz. Una noche, se presentó en su casa, despotricando incoherencias, y se metió al apartamento por la fuerza. Dana llamó a la policía, y luego a mí. Bueno, yo llegué primero. Con mi bate. Lo encontré en su dormitorio revisando cajones, buscaba pruebas de que ella estaba con otros chicos. Nunca la molestó de nuevo después de eso.

 - Estoy convencido que los Scully son un grupo feroz. - Mulder bromeó. - Recuérdame no molestar a ninguno.

Charlie lo miró, pero no dijo nada.

 - Este chico, JJ dijiste que se llamaba, ¿no? ¿Lastimó a tú hermana? - Preguntó, esperando que la respuesta fuese negativa.

 - Nah, nunca le puso una mano encima. Era verbalmente agresivo cada vez que le daba un ataque de celos, sin embargo. La llamaba “puta”; “basura”, y toda esa mierda típica de un puto hombre de las cavernas. Dana no es de las que aguantan esas cosas, así que le dio una patada en el culo. Y el que terminase con él sólo lo puso más loco.

Mulder asintió. - ¿Qué pasó cuando la policía se presentó?

 - Fuimos arrestados. - Respondió. - JJ fue arrestado por allanamiento de morada, terminó siendo acusado por allanamiento ilegal, y yo fui arrestado por sacarle la mierda a golpes al imbécil. Le partí una costilla. La policía llegó antes de que le hiciera algún daño real. Papá tuvo que ir a la cárcel para pagar mí fianza. Me dijo: “Felicitaciones por ser el primer Scully sentado tras las rejas”. - Charlie se rió. - Awww, papá. Imposible no amarlo. Si tan sólo hubiese vivido lo suficiente para ver en toda la mierda que Dana se metió contigo. De todas formas, él no estaba tan enojado después de enterarse el por qué estaba en la cárcel. Creo que ese fue el momento en que comenzó a sentirse orgulloso de mí. Sólo le tomó unos 18 años.

Mulder lo miró fijamente con sorpresa. - ¿Sólo tenías 18 años cuando sucedió eso?

 - Síp. - Asintió. - Todos los cargos fueron retirados finalmente.

Después de que la habitación estuvo limpia y en un aceptable orden, ingresaron al cuarto de baño.

 - Mierda!. - Susurró Charlie, advirtiendo las velas dispersadas por toda la habitación y notando el cuchillo y las tijeras al lado de la bañera, que aún estaba llena de agua.

Mulder suspiró. Una vez que el baño estuvo limpio y despejado de todas las velas, recogieron las bolsas de basura llevándolas junto a la puerta principal.

 - Gracias de nuevo por la ayuda. - Le dijo Mulder. - De a dos personas avanzamos mucho más rápido.

 - No hay problema. Quería hacer algo positivo para Dana. Y sé que deseaba volver al apartamento este fin de semana.

Mientras salían del edificio, Charlie lo observó, y al llegar a la acera, le habló. - Um, Mulder, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

Mulder le echó un vistazo mientras sacaba las llaves del coche del bolsillo de la chaqueta. - Seguro.

 - Um... ¿cuánto tiempo más crees que estarás haciendo esto?

Mulder le dedicó una expresión de desconcierto. - ¿Haciendo qué?

 - En los X- Files. - Charlie respondió.

 - Uh... - Realmente no sabía cómo responder. - No lo sé. Uh, nunca tuvo un plazo de tiempo.

Charlie asintió. - Pero… ¿hay un objetivo en mente? ¿Tienes alguna idea cuánto tiempo te tomará alcanzar esa meta, antes de terminar lo que te propusiste con los X- Files?

Una vez más, no sabía exactamente qué decirle. - Creo que sólo, uh, busco la verdad. No sé cuánto tiempo me tomará encontrarla.

 - ¿La verdad sobre qué? ¿Aliens? Porque pensé que ya habías probado que existían. Y sé que ellos existen, después de lo que Dana vio en África.

Mulder lo miró sorprendido. - ¿Ella te habló de eso?

 - Yeah. - Asintió. - Con instrucciones explícitas de no decirle nada a mamá, o a Jennifer. O a Bill Jr. Aunque, probablemente a él se lo debería contar. Podría conseguir que cierre la boca de una vez. Pero, bueno, ¿qué verdad estás buscando ahora?

 - Yo... - Mulder suspiró. - Espero saberlo cuando la encuentre.

Charlie asintió de nuevo, en silencio. - Bueno, tengo que irme. Tengo práctica con el equipo esta tarde. Dale mis saludos a Dana.

 - Ok, lo haré. - Dijo, estrechando su mano, y luego lo vio alejarse hacia su camioneta Toyota negra. Suspiró mientras se metía al coche, sabiendo que la verdadera pregunta, la subyacente era: ¿Cuánto tiempo más Scully tendría que hacer esto? ¿Cuánto tiempo faltaba para que ella estuviese a salvo de los psicópatas que parecían amenazar constantemente su vida? El sentimiento de culpa comenzó a anudarse en su estómago.

*****

\- Oh, yeah, Charlie llamó y me dijo que tu apartamento parecía el más espeluznante episodio de La ley & el Orden que había visto.

Scully se rió en el teléfono, y luego suspiró. - No tienes ni idea.

 - Puedo imaginarlo. - Respondió. - ¿Segura que estás bien?

Scully levantó la vista para ver a Mulder entrando por la puerta. - Estoy bien. Escucha, tengo que irme. Te llamaré más tarde.

 - Ok. Adiós. - Dijo Jennifer, antes de colgar.

Presionó el botón para cortar la llamada en su celular levantándose del sofá mientras Mulder entraba a la sala.

 - Bueno, tu apartamento quedó impecable y brillante. - Le informó.

Ella suspiró. - En realidad, no deberías haberte molestado, Mulder. Podría haber contratado algunos limpiadores.

Mulder frunció los labios. - Scully, está bien aceptar mi ayuda y sólo decir: “gracias”.

Ella reprimió una sonrisa. - Gracias. Aprecio esto.

 - ¿Era tan difícil? - Preguntó sonriendo, a pesar del sentimiento de culpa asentado en la boca del estómago desde que habló con Charlie fuera del edificio.

A última hora del viernes, Scully se sentó en la mesa del comedor mientras Mulder lavaba los platos de la cena. Había estado tranquilo durante todo el día, yendo y viniendo por su casa. Cuando él regreso de acomodar y limpiar el apartamento, almorzaron juntos, y después se fue a la lavandería. Dos horas y media más tarde regresó y guardó la ropa limpia, dio unas vueltas y salió a correr. La había invitado, pensó con poco entusiasmo, pero le recordó que ella nunca lograba mantener su ritmo. Mientras estuvo fuera, su compañera preparó la cena: pastel de carne, puré de papas y guisantes con mantequilla; la comida favorita de Mulder.

Cuando cenaban él le dijo que se había contactado con Skinner. Después de leer el informe del caso y hablar con el psicólogo con el que se había entrevistado en Quántico, Skinner le dijo que eran libres de regresar al trabajo. Aparte de esa información, Mulder estuvo más bien callado. Scully sospechaba que el regreso a la escena del crimen, que era su apartamento, lo había afectado. Ella suspiró mientras lo veía de pie en el fregadero.

En sus primeros meses como compañeros establecieron en silencio los límites en los que deberían trabajar. Y ahora, sentada allí recordando esos primeros tiempos, pensó en lo mucho que le había gustado, se había sentido atraída por él, y supo que esos límites habían sido un reto a cumplir por sí misma en un primer momento. Su inclinación natural habría sido involucrarse personalmente, físicamente, no mucho después de entablar una estrecha relación de trabajo.

Ese era su _Modus.Operandis_. Cagar donde comía. Mojar su pluma en la tinta de la empresa. Pero, a diferencia de las otras relaciones en las que se había encontrado anteriormente, Mulder no hizo avances o trató de comprometer su integridad y profesionalismo de ninguna manera. Mulder no era Daniel, y no era Jack Willis. Su fundamento era el respeto, la confianza y la amistad, y pronto esas líneas imaginarias que había dibujado parecían terriblemente necesarias para la supervivencia de su asociación. Pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo, poco a poco, comenzaron a doblar esas líneas entre el trabajo y la relación personal, sin siquiera ser conscientes de ello. Y ahora, esas líneas se habían convertido en algo borroso a punto de no existir.

Incluso cuando trabajaban como en el caso Orison, al acabar de abordar hacia Illinois, era tal el amor y la protección feroz en la manera en la que Mulder interactuó con ella. Ella se había enfadado contra esto, luchando por mantener un límite profesional entre ellos. Pero pensó en lo que Mulder había dicho en el avión hacia St. Louis; lo que él le había dicho airadamente hacía unas noches, cuando la llevó a quedarse en su apartamento. Y ahora Scully supo que esas fronteras ya no existían en lo que se refería a Mulder. No importaba si estaban parados junto a un cadáver en la escena de un crimen, desplomados sobre un escritorio en la redacción del informe de un caso, o enredados en la cama. Siempre sería Scully para él. No había ninguna diferenciación, nada distinto. A diferencia de Daniel y Jack, Mulder nunca utilizó un aspecto de su relación para ganar posicionarse o controlar al otro.

Continuó allí mirándolo secar los platos, con pantalones de chándal grises y camiseta negra de manga corta, se puso de pie, caminando hacia la cocina hasta que estuvo justo detrás de su compañero. Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Mulder, y susurró contra su espalda.

 - Eres un buen tipo.

A Mulder se le cortó el aliento. Los momentos donde ella tomaba la iniciativa de decir o hacer algo cariñoso, fuera de la habitación, siempre lo sorprendían. No era típicamente demostrativa. Y no sólo lo llenó de sorpresa, sino que logró que su corazón se inflamara de sentimientos cálidos y tiernos. Pero suspiró, sin responderle. Su mente estaba una vez más en la familia de Scully y su preocupación por su bienestar, seguridad y su destino. Nunca tendrían la mente en paz mientras trabajase con él.

Scully frunció el ceño. - ¿No lo crees?

Sólo se limitó a suspirar de nuevo.

 - Mulder, lo eres. Estoy más segura de eso de lo que nunca estuve sobre ninguna otra cosa.

Sonrió, apoyó el repasador sobre la encimera, y giró hacia ella, envolviéndola con sus brazos. - Me gusta tenerte aquí, Scully. Quiero decir, ya sabes, tenerte aquí durante varios días consecutivos. Sin trabajo. Simplemente pasando el rato. Eso me gusta.

Ella lo miró sonriendo. - Pero voy a volver a casa mañana, recuerda.

También le había gustado quedarse allí con Mulder, y no tener que afrontar el stress diario del trabajo. Eran simplemente ellos dos pasando tiempo juntos, bajo el mismo techo. Casi se asemejaba a la normalidad, a la vida doméstica. Y le había gustado. Probablemente un poco demasiado, y estaba ansiosa por volver a su propio apartamento.

Mulder suspiró. - Lo sé.

Scully le regaló una sonrisa simpática. - Y vamos a volver a trabajar.

Él desvió la mirada. - Sabes, estaba pensando en no tomar casos inmediatamente. Durante algunas semanas, tal vez.

Arqueó una ceja. - ¿Por qué?

 - Bueno, Scully, el caso Orison nos expuso a superar muchísimas cosas, uh, tal vez no sea bueno el saltar de inmediato a otro caso peligroso y potencialmente traumático.

Ella le dio una mirada comprensiva. - Pero te conozco, Mulder. Si un caso intrigante llega a tu escritorio, no importa cuán peligroso sea, vamos a estar en el próximo vuelo saliendo de D.C

Él torció la boca, y luego suspiró. - Pero las cosas cambian a veces, Scully. Y no me gustaría... que nadie piense que, uh, siento que el trabajo es más importante que... otras cosas, que no soy capaz de reorganizar y reubicar mis prioridades.

Scully asintió, sonriendo. Luego impulsó sus manos debajo del dobladillo de la camiseta de su compañero y comenzó a acariciar lánguidamente con sus dedos arriba y abajo sobre la piel caliente de su espalda. Mulder levantó las manos para sujetar su cara, dulcemente hacia él, y bajó la cabeza para besarla con suavidad. No habían tenido relaciones sexuales, desde la noche en el sofá el primer día que ella llegó al apartamento, y el aire pronto comenzó a estar cargado.

 

Esa noche su intimidad física fue tierna, delicada y romántica, se acostaron uno al lado del otro de costado, Scully dándole la espalda, una de las manos de Mulder acariciando sus pechos mientras la otra presionaba sobre su clítoris en círculos firmes, su boca en la cara y cuello, besándola y susurrándole al oído, las embestidas de su sexo por detrás eran lentas y profundas. Scully siempre había preferido el enfoque duro y rápido, y se sorprendió de que su cuerpo respondiese con dos liberadores orgasmos. Mulder saboreó el sonido de Scully gritando su nombre cuando su cerebro desbordó de placer, provocando su propio clímax.

El sábado por la mañana, Scully empacó su bolso y lo llevó vestíbulo, antes de deslizarse en sus zapatos y ponerse su abrigo.

 - ¡Oh, Scully! Dejaste tu neceser debajo del lavabo del baño.

Se mordió el labio inferior. - ¡Um, está bien! Déjalo ahí.

Mulder camino a través de la habitación hasta la apertura del vestíbulo. - ¿No necesitas llevártelo?

Scully, para su propio fastidio, sintió que se ruborizaba. - Bueno, um...

Una sonrisita se extendió lentamente por el rostro de Mulder. - ¿Quieres dejarlo aquí?

Ella apartó la mirada. - Uh, yeah, creo que probablemente es una buena idea.

 - Yo también. - Respondió, los ojos pestañaron brillantes mientras la miraba fijamente.

 - Ok, bien. - Scully suspiró. - Te veré el lunes por la mañana. De vuelta al trabajo.

Mulder sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. - De vuelta al trabajo.

La observó tomar su bolso, ella asintió con la cabeza mientras salía por la puerta, cerrándola detrás. Mulder se sentó en su sofá, sonriendo para sí, antes de que una punzada de angustia y ansiedad llenaran su estómago. Comenzó a calcular cuánto tiempo le tomaría a Scully llegar al apartamento, decidió llamarla y así saber que llegó bien.

*****

A las 10:13 am, Scully estaba parada fuera de su apartamento, mirando fijamente la puerta. Descubrió que tenía miedo, sabía que se trataba de un miedo irracional. Donnie Pfaster estaba muerto. No había nadie en su apartamento. No estaba en peligro. Sin embargo, su reacción de lucha o huida comenzaba a hacer efecto en su sistema nervioso, su mano tembló al levantar la llave para abrir la puerta. El repique del teléfono sonando dentro la ayudó a armarse de valor e ingresar. Después de cerrar y pasar llave, se dirigió rápidamente a contestar el teléfono. Era Mulder, tal como lo había sospechado, llamaba para asegurarse de que había llegado bien. Scully pensó que tal vez él estaba tan irracionalmente asustado como ella por su regreso al apartamento.

 

Después de asegurarle que estaba bien, colgó y miró a su alrededor. Su apartamento parecía impecable, y olía a lejía. Caminó por el pasillo y se detuvo frente a la puerta del dormitorio, petrificada. Su corazón comenzó a golpear con fuerza y sus palmas a sudar, su respiración se aceleró y sus entrañas se revolvieron por el miedo. Trató de razonar con ella misma en voz baja, tranquilizándose con que no había nada que temer. Pero mientras entraba a su dormitorio, una sensación nauseabunda creció en la boca del estómago, dirigió una amplia mirada con los ojos muy abiertos hacia la puerta del armario, dejó caer su bolso en el suelo y se precipitó al cuarto de baño, la bilis ascendiendo por la garganta, cayó de rodillas y se inclinó sobre el sanitario. Los olores persistentes de las velas aromáticas sólo empeoraron sus arcadas aún más.

Se recostó presionando su mejilla acalorada contra las baldosas frías, y pensó en llamar a Mulder, diciéndole que lo necesitaba, que no quería estar sola. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Jesucristo, Dana, contrólate.

Ella siempre confió en sí misma, y la idea de que Dana Scully necesitara de un hombre era limitante. Pero Mulder no era sólo un hombre; era su compañero, su mejor amigo. Eso era lo que necesitaba, a su amigo. Sin embargo, no se atrevía a admitirle algo así, tomar el teléfono y decir simplemente que lo necesitaba. No quería depender aún más de él de lo que ya lo hacía. Debía enfrentarse ella misma a eso, aferrándose a su independencia, contrarrestando la creciente codependencia. Pero se acurrucó en posición fetal, con las lágrimas corriendo por su rostro, deseando poder estar de vuelta en el apartamento de Mulder.

La mañana del domingo 16 de enero, despertó en su sofá. Finalmente, había conseguido levantarse del piso del baño e intentó seguir normalmente su rutina, se puso un pijama de franela a cuadros negros, encendió el fuego en la chimenea de la sala y puso la televisión. Esa noche, se quedó dormida en el sofá, con todas las luces del apartamento encendidas.

Scully se levantó y tomó una ducha, tenía la buena voluntad de vestirse con su traje de falda de Prada marrón y conducir hasta Alexandria para asistir a la iglesia de St. John con su madre. Pero entonces recibió una llamada de Mulder justo antes de las 7:00.

 - ¿Sí? - Respondió con un fingido recelo.

Mulder se rió entre dientes. - ¡Scully, Hey! ¿Cómo te suena Los Ángeles, California en este momento?

 - ¿En qué contexto? - Preguntó, sacando conclusiones.

 - Un X- File.

Scully suspiró. - Mulder, es domingo. Sabías que pasaría el día con mi madre.

 - Vamos, Scully. Tenemos un caso. Y uno que te intrigará, pero te daré los detalles más adelante.

 

Claro que lo harás. Scully suspiró. - Mulder...

 - Piensa en la luz del sol, Scully. Y el océano. Y, no sé, ¿qué más hay ahí? Las palmeras. ¿No sería agradable salir de D.C por unos días? Esta no será una pérdida de tiempo.

Ella rodó los ojos. Iba a protestar, pero ante la desalentadora idea de pasar otra noche en su apartamento el viaje sonaba atractivo.

Mulder tomó su silencio por su típica aquiescencia. - Conseguí dos boletos en el primer vuelo sin escalas a Los Ángeles, Sale a las 8:15 am. Nos encontraremos directamente en el aeropuerto.

Scully suspiró y colgó el teléfono, tomó su bolso, y se puso a empacar a toda velocidad.

*****

A última hora de la mañana del jueves 20 de enero, Mulder y Scully salían de una cárcel de Los Ángeles bromeando sobre trucos de magia. Mulder se puso al teléfono para averiguar si había asientos disponibles en los vuelos de regreso a D.C ese día, pero no consiguió nada hasta la tarde del viernes. Después de que colgara el teléfono, a Scully de repente se le ocurrió una idea. Ella no tenía prisa por volver a D.C, ni a su apartamento. Con el plus, que el clima del sur de California era tan perfecto, casi 23 grados y soleado. Pensó que el sol estaba haciendo maravillas con su estado de ánimo.

 - Entonces… ¿Cuándo es el próximo vuelo? - Preguntó.

 - Mañana por la tarde. - Contestó Mulder. - Así que tenemos otra noche en el espectacular Econo Lodge en Inglewood.

Scully asintió, desviando la mirada. - Um, Mulder, ¿qué piensas acerca de permanecer aquí más tiempo?

Levantó las cejas. - ¿Cuánto tiempo más?

 - Oh... sólo el fin de semana. Podríamos volar de regreso el domingo.

La observó, lamiéndose los labios. - Eso no sería tan malo.

Scully asintió. - Estaba pensando, uh, ¿y si nos dirigimos a San Diego?

Mulder le dirigió una mirada en blanco. - Scully, no tengo ningún interés en ver a Bill Jr.

 - Bien, porque yo tampoco. - Bromeó.

 - Entonces, ¿por San Diego?

Ella sonrió. - Resulta que me gusta San Diego. Es el lugar donde pasé mis años de formación adolescente, si recuerdas.

Él sonrió, asintiendo con la cabeza. Desearía haber conocido a la Scully adolescente. - Ok, vamos. Me gustaría saber todo acerca de tus años de formación adolescente, Scully. Especialmente de ti, con ese uniforme de colegiala católica.

Scully trató de reprimir una sonrisa maliciosa, pero no pudo. - Te gustaría, ¿eh?

 - Estoy a favor de un viaje por el carril de la memoria. - Dijo, meneando las cejas. - Vamos a suponer que estamos de vuelta en la escuela secundaria, Scully.

Ella resopló, sacudiendo la cabeza. Después de hacer el checking out del motel y dejado el Ford Taurus plateado asignado por el Bureau en la Oficina Local de Los Ángeles, se subieron a un taxi y Scully le indicó al chofer ir a la Regency Rental en la Marina Del Rey. Le gustaba la idea de revivir los momentos felices en San Diego con su compañero. Cuando arribaron a la agencia de alquiler, Mulder caminó alrededor de la playa de estacionamiento examinando la colección de coches clásicos y de lujo aparcados. Se preguntó si Scully escogería un Mercedes Benz o un BMW. Al verla salir por la puerta de la oficina, se dirigió a tomar su equipaje del interior, antes de unirse a ella en el estacionamiento.

 - Están trayendo el coche. - Le dijo.

Mulder observó atentamente como un Cadillac Eldorado Convertible blanco de 1970 con el interior en cuero rojo oscuro se detenía junto a ellos.

 - Mira, Starbuck, es la gran ballena blanca. - Mulder comentó inexpresivo.

Scully se rió. - Pensé que querías oír todo acerca de mis años de adolescencia, Mulder.

Se giró para mirarla. - ¿Este coche fue parte de eso?

Ella asintió con la cabeza, mirando hacia el auto. - Definitivamente.

Mulder dio un vistazo entre Scully y esa especie de barco que era el coche, y se preguntó cómo exactamente un Cadillac Eldorado figuraba en su juventud. Estaba emocionado por averiguarlo. Scully se subió por el asiento del conductor mientras él cargaba los bolsos en el maletero. El paseo de una hora por la costa de San Diego fue agradable y muy entretenido. Scully había encendido la radio con la música fuerte. Mulder no dejaba de echar miraditas a la cara sonriente con gafas de sol negras de su compañera, mientras meneaba la cabeza y tamborileaba los dedos contra el volante al ritmo de la música. Él no conocía la mayoría de las canciones vigentes, pero aún así disfrutaba viendo la boca de Scully siguiendo las letras. La imaginó de adolescente, una despreocupada California Girl, y sonrió ampliamente.

Una vez que llegaron a la ciudad, Scully manejó hacia Nico´s en Mount Acadia Boulevard. El sitio era un verdadero agujero en la pared, y por eso mismo sabía que a él le gustaría. El restaurante era un favorito de los locales, con su salsa picante casera y un guacamole excepcional. Después de sentarse en una mesa en el interior, Mulder pidió un té helado y ella agua helada con limón.

 

No habían transcurrido dos segundos desde que la camarera comenzara a alejarse, cuando Scully se giró bruscamente. - En realidad, tacha eso. ¿Podemos tomar una jarra de Margarita?

Mulder la miró fijamente con sorpresa cuando la camarera volvió y asintió con la cabeza, escribiendo la nueva orden en el ticket. Scully muy ocasionalmente bebía vino o cerveza, pero nunca la había visto bebiendo licor. Nunca supuso que fuese el tipo: “chica de tequila y Margaritas”. En especial, no una “chica de tequila y Margaritas” a la hora del almuerzo.

 - Las Margaritas son un requisito para las vacaciones. - Explicó Scully, encogiéndose de hombros.

La contempló sonriendo.

Después de unos minutos su jarra llegó junto con dos vasos escalonados para Margarita con sal en los bordes, y Scully empezó a verter la bebida en ellos. Mulder quería que Scully seleccionara la comida, “así almorzaremos como la gente local”, le dijo. Y ella ordenó tacos de pescado y burritos con carne asada para compartir.

 - Esto está tan bueno. - Gimió Scully después de tomar un trago de su segundo Margarita.

Mulder asintió. - Entonces, uh, Scully… ¿vas a decirme cómo los factores de “la última gran ballena americana” influyeron en tus experiencias adolescentes?

Scully sonrió abiertamente. - Mi novio de la secundaria poseía un 1976 Cadillac Eldorado Convertible blanco.

Él parpadeó, su interés alcanzó su punto máximo. - ¿Tu novio?

 - Sí. Marcus.

Mulder sonrió de forma maliciosa. - Entonces, lo que estás tratando de decirme es que pasaste mucho tiempo en el asiento trasero de ese coche, ¿verdad?

Scully se mordió el labio inferior, tratando de reprimir una sonrisa. - No mucho, no. Pero algunos, sí. Marcus obtuvo el coche como un regalo de graduación unos 15 días después de nuestra Fiesta y Baile de graduación. Sólo tuvimos un par de semanas juntos después de eso, antes de que él se fuera a la universidad en Santa Clara y mi familia se mudara de regreso al este. Por lo tanto, nosotros no pudimos pasar un montón de tiempo en el asiento de atrás.

Durante el transcurso del almuerzo, Mulder llegó a la conclusión de que el tequila hacía que Scully se riese mucho. Ella le contó una historia sobre la noche del baile de graduación y el tener que regresar a la ciudad en un camión de bomberos, y de pronto comenzó a reír después de mencionar una terrible sensación de déjà vu, pero Mulder no entendía realmente por qué se estaba riendo. Ella sólo se sonrojó furiosamente y comenzó a reírse de forma algo nerviosa. Y él sólo podía reír con ella; amaba cuando se reía. Su risa era contagiosa.

También llegó a la conclusión de que el tequila hacía que Scully flirteara sin verguenza, ya que su pie se había deslizado fuera de su zapato y encontrado su camino en su pierna derecha, y allí se quedó durante todo el almuerzo. Cada vez que se miraban, mientras almorzaban, sus grandes ojos azules centelleaban hacia él con sugestión desde el otro lado de la mesa.

 - Scully, si no dejas de hacer eso, las cosas se van a poner muy embarazosas para mí. - Bromeó Mulder, sintiendo como su ingle comenzaba a tensarse.

 - ¿Dejar de hacer qué? - Preguntó inocentemente, sonriéndole con suficiencia.

Mulder frunció los labios.

 - Háblame de tu fiesta de graduación. - Le dijo Scully, su pie todavía estaba acariciándole la pantorrilla.

Él sintió la familiar sensación de humillación, y vaciló.

 - ¡Vamos! Te dije mi historia, Mulder. ¿Cuál era el nombre de tu cita?

Mulder suspiró. - Christine.

 - ¿Era tu novia?

Sacudió la cabeza. - Nunca tuve novia en la secundaria. No era más que una chica a la que le pregunté si quería ir al baile.

Scully asintió. - ¿Te gustaba?

 - Sí, me gustaba mucho. Estaba loco por ella, en realidad. Pero, eh, su madre era una especie de amiga de la mía, y Christine casi fue forzada a aceptar mi invitación. Cuando llegamos al gimnasio de la escuela, rápidamente me abandonó para pasar el rato con sus amigos.

Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa. Scully no podía entender cómo alguien no lo querría como su cita. - No puedo creerlo. Por lo menos… ¿llegaste a tener un poco de diversión? ¿Pasar el rato con tus amigos?

Mulder suspiró. - Realmente no tenía amigos, Scully.

Ella le dirigió una mirada de perplejidad.

 - Martha´s Vineyard era una comunidad pequeña. Y yo era el chico raro con un mal corte de pelo, padres divorciados, y una hermana pequeña desaparecida. La gente me evitaba, especialmente las chicas.

Scully suspiró. - Bueno, ciertamente las chicas, digamos que evitarte no es algo que hagan ahora. Incluso ¿Te diste cuenta la forma en que nuestra camarera te estaba mirando?

Mulder frunció el ceño con confusión, y la miró con recelo. - Uh, no. No la estaba mirando a ella, te estaba mirando a ti. ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo me estaba mirando?

 

Scully inhaló, sacudiendo la cabeza. - Te estaba mirando exactamente igual que lo hacen la mayoría de las mujeres en el trabajo cuando caminas por los pasillos. Ella, obviamente, piensa que eres hot, al igual que el resto de nosotras.

Sus ojos se abrieron ligeramente, y él comenzó a sonreírle abiertamente. - ¿Crees que soy hot, Scully?

Ella se sonrojó, interiormente reprendiéndose a sí misma. - No dejes que se te suba a la cabeza.

Mulder seguía sonriendo abiertamente. - Así que, eh, ¿qué tienes planeado para este fin de semana por el carril de la memoria? Porque quiero experimentar todas las cosas buenas. ¿Crees que podrías echar mano a un uniforme de la escuela católica?

Scully torció la boca, tratando de reprimir una sonrisa, y arqueó una ceja.

Un rato después de terminar el almuerzo dejaron la mesa y se dirigieron al coche, Scully le traspasó a Mulder las llaves ya que él había ingerido una significativamente menor cantidad de Margarita que ella. Le indicó conducir por el paseo marítimo y eligió el Manchester Grand Hyatt, donde se registraron en una habitación de la Harbor Tower´s .

Una vez que desempacaron y se vistieron con ropa informal, pasaron una tarde de ocio acostados boca abajo sobre la cama king size viendo la televisión. Un financiado episodio de Frasier estaba en pantalla, Mulder odiaba el programa, pero estar acostado al lado de Scully hacía que fuera casi “mirable”. Segundos antes de las 18:00, cuando el segundo episodio estaba terminando, ellos aún yacían en la cama, mirando sin comprender como corrían los créditos en silencio. No se habían reído ni una vez durante los episodios. Mulder pensó que ese hecho era divertido de una manera irónica, y a medida que sus cabezas giraban para mirarse comenzaron a reír tan pronto como hicieron contacto visual. No tenían idea qué era lo divertido, pero seguían riendo.

 - Esa es una hora de mi vida que nunca va a volver. - Bromeó él.

 - ¡Oh, ni siquiera se te ocurra! ¿Qué hay de los últimos cinco días, Mulder? Me trajiste aquí sólo para que nos tomaran de imbéciles unos magos furtivos. ¿Este es el tipo de trabajo al que llegamos? ¿A esto es a lo que se reducirá mi vida?

Mientras se burlaba de Mulder con buen humor y con tono de falsa frustración, ella honestamente había sentido momentos de frustración real y cierta molestia sobre el caso. ¿Cuál demonios era el punto? ¿Por qué estaban aún ahí? La policía local podría haberlo manejado. ¿Era esto realmente lo que Mulder quería hacer con su vida? ¿Significaba que estaría estancada para siempre en esa interminable línea de casos extraños que no iban a ninguna parte? ¿En esto se convertiría su vida?

Mulder se estiró para hacerle cosquillas, algo que su compañera odiaba, pero ella fue más rápida y lo tomó del brazo, empujándolo hasta tumbarlo de espalda. La atmósfera en la habitación de repente cambió, y no mucho después Scully estaba tendida entre las piernas de Mulder y su boca caliente y húmeda se deslizaba, subiendo y bajando, sobre su sexo hinchado.

 - Oh, Dios. - Lloriqueó al sentirla lamer sus bolas mientras suavemente lo acariciaba con su mano, arriba y abajo por su eje duro, girando sobre la cabeza sensible.

Scully ronroneaba contra él.

 - Eres jodidamente increíble. - Gimió mientras Scully chupaba uno de sus testículos suavemente en la boca. No es como que ella nunca lo hubiese hecho antes, pero cada vez que se lo hacía, lo sorprendía poniéndolo increíblemente caliente.

La boca de Scully pronto volvió a su pene, deslizándolo hasta sentir la punta pincelando la parte posterior de su garganta, causando que él se estremeciera.

 - Scully... Scully... carajo, Scully... eres tan jodidamente buena... aahhh, voy a acabar...

Podía oír su desesperación, y comenzó a apretar con más fuerza, acariciándolo más rápido, chupándolo con más firmeza. Mulder abrió los ojos y miró hacia abajo, su pelo rojo balanceándose mientras subía y bajaba sobre su sexo, y cuando sus ojos se encontraron, esa mirada bastó para hacerlo estallar en su boca.

 - ¡Scully! ¡Carajo!

Ella lo mantenía en su boca, exprimiendo su liberación hasta que su orgasmo pasó, antes de tragar y lamerlo hasta dejarlo limpio, luego suavemente acarició su sexo, ya flácido.

 - Eres lo mejor que me sucedió. - Dijo Mulder, respirando con dificultad. - ¿Sabías eso?

 - Sí. - Respondió de manera casual, sonriendo en forma maliciosa mientras salía de la cama.

Él se echó a reír. - Ok, bien. Me alegra que lo tengamos claro. - De reojo vio su cabeza entrando al baño. - Hey, ¿qué hay de ti?

 - Más tarde. - Respondió. - Voy a tomar una ducha y prepararme para la noche.

Después de que ambos estuvieron duchados y cambiados, Scully sugirió ir al cine. Ninguno de ellos había salido a ver una nueva película en bastante tiempo, y después de decirle que ir al cine era un suceso regular de fin de semana cuando era una adolescente, él movió las cejas y preguntó si podían sentarse en la última fila. Fueron al Pacific Theatre sobre la Fifth Avenue, compraron entradas para The Talented Mr. Ripley, y después de adquirir soda y palomitas, ocuparon dos asientos en la última fila. La película era bastante buena, y cualquier plan de “besuqueo” con Mulder se disipó por el interés en la película.

El viernes por la mañana, decidió sorprender a Mulder y manejó unos 90 minutos hasta llegar al Caltech’s Palomar Observatory en Cleveland National Forest. Recorrieron el museo Greenway Visitor Center, y luego hicieron el itinerario grupal alrededor del Observatorio, y esto le permitió a Mulder, finalmente, ver el famoso Hale Telescope de 200 pulgadas (508cm). El corazón se le inflamó por la enorme sonrisa estampada en el rostro de su compañero todo el día, ya que su naturaleza infantil asumió completamente el control con entusiasmo y ojos maravillados. Al pasar por la tienda de regalos, le compró una camiseta gris carbón con el logo en blanco del “Palomar Observatory” a la izquierda sobre el pecho, y una cita de George E. Hale en la parte posterior: “Make no small plans, dream no small dreams” (No hagas planes pequeños, sueña sin pequeños sueños). Pensó que el regalo era apropiado para Mulder. Se quedaron hasta las 15:00, horario del cierre, y luego regresaron a San Diego.

El sábado, el tiempo realmente se elevó hasta casi los 27 grados y pasaron todo el día en La Jolla, una de sus antiguas guaridas. Mulder trató de tomarla de la mano unas cuantas veces mientras caminaban por los alrededores, pero para su frustración, ella siempre se apartó. Su actitud hacia él era amable y amistosa, estaba pasándola bien, pero supuso que cualquier exhibición pública de afecto y cariño era todavía un trabajo en progreso.

Por la tarde pasearon alrededor de La Jolla Cove Beach antes de chequear horarios para visitar la Sunny Jim Cave. Caminaron hacia la Sunny Jim´s Cave Store sobre Coust Boulevard, una vez que pagaron la pequeña cuota, subieron por la escalera los 145 escalones a través de un túnel para poder explorar la cueva. Scully le relató una historia de cuando ella y su hermana eran adolescentes, habían ido en kayak remando a través de las otras cuevas a lo largo de la orilla del mar y se encontraron con algunas personas nefastas contrabandeando alcohol. Los hombres les gritaban de manera agresiva, y Scully pensó que iban a asesinarlas, pero los hombres no se arriesgaron más y las dejaron salir ilesas. Fue una experiencia aterradora de la que aprendieron a reírse más adelante. También era una historia que habían mantenido en secreto para el resto de su familia, y Mulder sonrió mientras ella comentaba que a Melissa no le importaría que se la contara a él. Mulder deseaba escuchar sus historias sobre el asiento trasero en el Eldorado, pero ella sólo hacía una sonrisita cada vez que se lo mencionaba.

Al volver al hotel, se ducharon y cambiaron para cenar. Scully no tenía un uniforme de la escuela católica, por supuesto, pero el viernes al llegar de la visita al Palomar Observatory, cuando Mulder se acostó para tomar una siesta, silenciosamente salió a hacer compras por los alrededores recorriendo algunas de sus tiendas favoritas y adquirió una falda tubo a cuadros hasta la rodilla, de un patrón similar a su viejo uniforme con los colores azul marino, verde, blanco, y negro. La combinó con una camisa blanca de manga corta y la chaqueta negra del traje, y podría decir que Mulder “la estaba comiendo con la mirada”, mientras salían camino al Cadillac, decidieron subirle la capota, ya que había comenzado a refrescar luego de la puesta del sol.

 - Así que, Mulder, ¿dónde te gustaría ir? - Preguntó después de sentarse en el asiento del copiloto. - Puedes elegir entre una pizzería o un restaurante.

Él le dirigió una mirada divertida. - ¿Esas son mis únicas dos opciones?

Scully sonrió de forma bulona. - Sí, porque esos eran prácticamente los únicos dos lugares donde ibamos con Marcus la mayoría de las veces después de que le dieran el coche. A menos que quieras ir a un salón de juegos o a un centro comercial.

Mulder alzó las cejas. - ¿Voy a escuchar algunas historias de asientos traseros, Scully? 

Ella se rió entre dientes. - Sólo estoy compartiendo algunos recuerdos de la adolescencia.

Él asintió con la cabeza. Tenía la esperanza de que lo aguardaran cosas buenas. - Restaurante.

Scully sonrió, y luego le indicó como ir hacia Rudford´s en El Cajon Boulevard. Rudford´s era un restaurante abierto las 24 horas que existía desde la década del ´40, y servía la comida a la antigua, al viejo estilo, el lugar tenía paredes plateadas con cabinas de cuero rojo. Una vez sentado, Mulder ordenó el filete de pollo frito con salsa de país y Scully eligió el pargo rojo a la parrilla.

 - Así que… háblame acerca de Marcus. - Le dijo Mulder después de tomar un sorbo de su té helado. - ¿Cuántos años de tu adolescente vida él ocupó?

 - ¡¿Años?! - Se burló. - Sólo el 12° grado. Um, bueno, él era el capitán del equipo de basketball…

Mulder negó con la cabeza. - Lo sabía.

Scully le dirigió una mirada de perplejidad. - ¿Sabías qué?

 - Eras una porrista, ¿verdad? Siempre pensé eso. Que habías sido una de las chicas populares y su novio era el quarterback de campo del equipo de fútbol, con las mejores calificaciones, una alumna “A”, admirada y amada por todo el mundo.

Ella se burló de nuevo. - La parte de las “A” en las calificaciones es correcta. El resto está muy lejos.

Mulder sonrió. - Ilumíname.

 - De ninguna manera, forma o modo fui alguna vez una porrista. - Dijo, dándole una breve mirada mordaz. - No era popular, pero era amiga de la mayoría de mis compañeros de clase. Los uniformes ayudaron, ya que no había presión para usar la ropa más cool o más cara. Mi familia no era ni rica ni nativa residente de San Diego. Estás olvidando una pieza vital de información sobre mí, y es que era una “navy brat” (Hijo/a de un miembro que sirve a tiempo completo a la Marina. Dentro de ese mundo es un término de cariño y respeto, pero fuera puede ser usado de manera peyorativa), una “mocosa marina” y vivía en una Base. Entonces, era una especie de forastera, de intrusa que llevaba lentes y sacaba buenas notas. Pero me llevaba muy bien con todo el mundo y realmente no tuve malos ratos, la pasaba bien. En noviembre de mi último año, Marcus Hayes necesitaba un tutor en matemáticas, se enfrentaba a una suspensión académica del equipo de basketball, así que me lo asignaron para que lo ayude dándole clases en la biblioteca después de la escuela.

 - Y el joven amor floreció. - Señaló Mulder en forma burlona.

Scully ladeó su cabeza de lado a lado. - Bueno... se sentía de esa manera en el momento. Pero ¿una chica de 17 años realmente cuánto sabe de esas cosas? Estaba obsesionada con él, ya lo sé. Y lo más impactante fue que él estaba tan enamorado como yo.

Él le lanzó una mirada de perplejidad. - ¿Por qué sería impactante?

 - Pensé que iría más por el tipo porrista. - Scully sonrió. - Alta, rubia y muy alegre.

Mulder se rió. - Así que, uh, una vez que él tuvo esa ballena de coche, me imagino que encontraron algunos buenos lugares para aparcar.

Scully le dio un mordisco a su pescado. - Mm- hmm.

Él la contempló unos segundos. - ¿Scully?

 - ¿Sí?

Mulder bajó la voz acercándose unos centímetros. - ¿Perdiste tu virginidad en el asiento trasero de un 1976 Cadillac Eldorado Convertible blanco?

Ella se mordió el labio inferior, tratando de detener su sonrisa maliciosa, pero no funcionó muy bien. Mulder sonrió abiertamente, sus ojos se agrandaron y sus cejas se elevaron cuando Scully comenzó a sonrojarse.

Justo antes de las 22:00 horas, dejaron Rudford´s y se dirigieron a la playa de estacionamiento por el auto. Mulder giró el encendido y mirándola de reojo mientras se abrochaba el cinturón de seguridad. - Me gustaría saber algo de tus anécdotas del asiento trasero, Scully. Háblame sobre esos puntos para el “besuqueo”.

Scully sonrió, recorriéndolo con la mirada. - ¿Qué tal si te enseño el lugar?

Se quedó inmóvil, mirándola fijamente. - ¿El lugar en el que perdiste la virginidad? Vamos para allá.

 - Ok, pero voy a tener que conducir yo. - Le respondió. - Vas a perderte en la oscuridad si no sabes lo que estás buscando.

 - ¿A cuántos chicos le dijiste algo así? - Murmuró impasible.

Scully se rió por la insinuación, y abrió la puerta del coche. - Eres tan jodidamente ridículo.

Mulder sonrió, se levantó y caminó alrededor para entrar en el asiento del pasajero. Scully condujo hacia el Lake Murray, cerca de unos ocho minutos, y después giró a la izquierda en Baltimore Drive, manejó hasta un trecho alto antes de poder girar y descender por el otro lado de la calle. Mantuvo los ojos bien abiertos, atenta al camino, hasta que vio el familiar sendero clandestino bien disimulado a la derecha, y muy suavemente giró ingresando en él antes de apagar las luces.

 - Los accesos al Lake Murray se cierran después de la puesta del sol, pero este camino nos llevará a una carretera junto al lago, que está a unas tres millas y media directo. - Explicó Scully.

Después de encontrar una zona con césped saliendo de la carretera, y principalmente rodeado de árboles, ella condujo en reversa y estacionó el Cadillac en el sitio justo para que el coche quedara de cara al lago. Mulder la observó mientras su compañera encendía la radio, manteniendo el volumen bajo, se desabrochaba el cinturón de seguridad, abría la puerta, moviendo su asiento completamente hacia adelante, y se metía en el asiento posterior, justo detrás de él. Se quitó la chaqueta negra, y sacó una toalla que había tomado de la habitación del hotel de una bolsa debajo del asiento delantero y la puso sobre el cuero rojo del asiento.

Lo contempló mientras se sentaba, él la miraba fijamente desde el asiento delantero. - ¿Vas a unirte a mí, o qué?

Mulder no necesitaba que se lo pregunte dos veces. Se bajó del coche, corrió el asiento hacia adelante, cerró, y dio la vuelta para entrar por el lado del conductor, metiéndose en el asiento de atrás, antes de cerrar la puerta tras de sí. Luego se deslizó junto a Scully, pasando el brazo derecho alrededor de sus hombros mientras ella se giraba ligeramente para mirarlo.

 - ¿Esto es lo que hiciste con Marcus? - Susurró.

 - No quiero hablar más de Marcus. - Respondió, observándolo y levantando su mano para acariciar su rostro.

Mulder hizo una mueca antes de sonreír. - Pero tengo curiosidad. ¿Cómo estuvo?

Scully negó con la cabeza, reprimiendo una sonrisa burlona. Mulder siempre tenía curiosidad. - Memorable y olvidable, todo al mismo tiempo.

 - ¿Acabaste? ¿Marcus te hizo acabar?

Ella se mofó, preguntándose por qué él siquiera deseaba conocer esas cosas sobre su vida. - Por supuesto que no. No sabía ni lo que estaba haciendo, y yo tampoco. Teníamos 18. Era nuestra primera vez. ¿Por qué es importante eso?

Mulder se encogió de hombros. - No importa, de verdad. Sólo quería saber. Quiero saberlo todo. Así puedo sólo cerrar los ojos y fingir que fuimos a la secundaria juntos.

Scully suspiró, sonriéndole. - Bésame.

Mulder inclinó la cabeza y capturó sus labios, suavemente al principio antes de profundizar el beso. Unos segundos después pasó la lengua por los labios, buscando entrar. Ella abrió la boca para él, y su compañero barrió lentamente su lengua dentro para acariciar su piel, acariciar su lengua, registrando sus contornos en la memoria. Quería recordar esta noche por el resto de su vida.

Scully comenzó gimiendo suavemente en su boca mientras los besos se volvían más apasionados. Mulder dejó caer su cabeza para acariciar con sus labios su mandíbula y siguió bajando hasta besar su cuello, mientras su mano izquierda se movía de su cintura para comenzar a desabrocharle la camisa, haciendo una pausa en el medio mientras deshacía lentamente un botón a la vez. Ella comenzó a jadear por la impaciencia, su clítoris estaba tenso y el deseo húmedo se reunía en su centro caliente.

 - Sabes, Scully… - Susurró contra su cuello. - Podría haber personas desconocidas peligrosas ahí afuera por la noche.

 - Tal vez. - Respondió. - Pero no es muy probable en el Murray Lake a menos que las cosas hayan cambiado seriamente por aquí. Además, nuestras placas y armas están bajo el asiento delantero.

 - Podríamos estar en serios problemas por exhibición indecente.

 - Es verdad. Pero no creo que las fuerzas policiales recorran el Parque por la noche.

 - ¿Quieres parar? - Preguntó Mulder.

 - No.

Él asintió con la cabeza mientras le desabrochaba el último botón, abriéndola finalmente, moviendo la tela hacia los lados y sus hábiles dedos, descubrieron felices que ella llevaba un sujetador con cierre frontal. Lo abrió y empujó las copas lejos de su cuerpo. Mulder recapturó los labios de Scully mientras la palma de su mano se aferraba a un suave pecho, pasando el pulgar sobre el endurecido pezón, su compañera comenzó a lloriquear de placer en su boca.

El sonido melódico de la radio, la sensación de sus cálidos labios sobre los suyos, la insistencia de su lengua, el peso suave de su pecho, estaba enviando una oleada fresca de sangre a su ingle y su sexo duro se tensó dolorosamente en sus jeans oscuros. Movió la mano desde su pecho y estrujó su culo a través de su falda a cuadros. Dios, él amaba su culo. Era tan perfecto.

Scully no podía esperar más, el dolor palpitante de su clítoris la estaba arrastrando a la locura. - Recuestate contra el asiento.

Mulder, con los ojos muy abiertos, se movió hasta quedar al ras contra el respaldo. Scully lanzó su camisa a un lado y se quitó el sujetador, antes de bajar la cremallera de la falda.

 - No, déjatela puesta. - Le pidió en voz baja.

Lo miró sonriendo, complacida de haber comprado la falda, y se subió la cremallera de nuevo. Luego metió las manos por debajo y deslizó sus bragas rosa pálido por las piernas. Se ubicó delante de su compañero poniendo los pies en el suelo, él se desabrochó los jeans respirando agitadamente, bajó la cremallera y enganchando los pulgares en dos presillas comenzó a sacarlos, ella lo ayudó, tiró hacia abajo mientras él levantaba las caderas desnudas del asiento. No llevaba ropa interior. Scully alzó la mirada buscando sus ojos con sorpresa.

 - No quería ir al lavadero hasta no llegar en D.C. - Explicó Mulder.

Ella sonrió con satisfacción, su cuerpo se elevó sobre sus piernas antes de volver a sentarse sobre el regazo de espaldas a él. Mulder se quedó mirando fijamente la suave piel de su espalda fuerte mientras amontonaba el dobladillo de la falda en su cintura, se concentró en su culo suave y perfectamente redondo sobre su regazo. Scully se inclinó hacia adelante y guió su miembro a la entrada de su sexo mojado, levantó las caderas para introducirlo en su interior de golpe, hasta el fondo, él pensó que había muerto e ido al cielo mientras se aferraba con fuerza a su trasero y observaba como su sexo entraba y salía al ritmo de sus embestidas. Dios, ella era tan jodidamente hot.

Scully gimió e hizo una especie de maullido, su cabeza colgaba hacia delante y sus manos se aferraban con fuerza a la parte posterior del asiento delantero mientras sus caderas se movían sobre el sexo de Mulder. Cada embestida golpeaba ese punto sensible en su pared frontal, la exquisita tensión construyéndose y desarrollándose en espirales ceñidos. Los golpes del estrecho sexo de Scully sumado a la forma de contraer sus músculos para retenerlo lo estaban empujando al borde, pero luego ella se detenía, cambiaba el ritmo retrasando su gratificación, para volver a empezar.

\- Scully, me estás enloqueciendo. - Su creciente tensión desarrollándose en sus testículos; las olas del placer atravesándolo a toda velocidad, tensando su ingle, estómago y muslos.

Ella estaba empapada e hinchada, el latido en su centro dolía insoportablemente. - Frota mi clítoris. - Susurró.

Mulder decidió que iba a llevarla al borde, hasta volverla loca. - No lo pediste en forma amable.

Scully lloriqueóó. - Ahora, por favor. Frótame el clítoris. Hazme acabar. Por favor.

Él gruñó de satisfacción, antes de llevar su mano derecha entre las piernas de su compañera rozando su clítoris con dos dedos, en círculos, presionando cada vez más duro y acariciándola más rápido. Scully apretó con fuerza los músculos de sus paredes interiores alrededor de él para mostrarle cierto agradecimiento, y Mulder gimió. Ella podía sentir su orgasmo acercándose inmediatamente, brotando desde lo más profundo, desde dentro de la boca de su estómago anudado.

 - Mulder... Mulder... - Gimoteó, su orgasmo construyéndose y desarrollándose hacia el precipicio.

 - Vamos, Scully. - Él gimió, sintiendo su ingle tensándose aún más, la presión edificándose en sus bolas. - Quiero tu apretado coño acabando jodidamente sobre toda mi verga dura.

Sus palabras explícitas lo hicieron, superaron la tensión y la ajustada espiral en su centro brincó liberándose y aflojándose, el orgasmo la golpeó con fuerza, cerró los ojos y apretó las caderas contra él, sus gemidos llenaron el coche y sus dedos se clavaron en el asiento delantero. Scully, rápidamente, llevó su mano derecha hacia abajo más allá de su centro y exprimió los testículos tensos de su compañero mientras los dedos de este continuaban rasgueando su clítoris mientras ella cabalgaba su orgasmo.

Los ojos de Mulder se cerraron bruscamente, y vio estrellas cuando un intenso orgasmo surgió apoderándose de su cuerpo, sus manos se movieron para aferrase a su culo duro, fuertes gemidos guturales se escaparon de su garganta, su sexo embistiendo profundamente dentro de ella, y su semilla caliente llenó su vientre a copiosos borbotones.

 - Oh, mi puto Dios, Scully. - Jadeó, con la cabeza caída contra el respaldo del asiento, su erección relajándose mientras sus manos le acariciaban el culo.

Se sentía agotada, y estaba agradecida por los fuertes músculos de sus piernas. - ¿Quién de nosotros está en condiciones más idóneas para conducir de vuelta al hotel?

Mulder se rió, moviendo cariñosamente sus manos para acariciarle la espalda mientras ella se inclinaba sobre el asiento delantero. Scully siempre pensaba racionalmente, siempre era práctica. Finalmente, Mulder tomó al volante para los 15 minutos en coche de regreso al Manchester Grand Hyatt por el paseo marítimo. A la mañana siguiente, el domingo 23 de enero, partieron del hotel para regresar a Los Ángeles, devolvieron el coche, y tomaron un taxi hasta el LAX (Aeropuerto de Los Ángeles) para conseguir un vuelo sin escalas a D.C.

*****

Scully estaba ahora absolutamente contenta de haber ido a California, a pesar de la insensatez de la razón inicial para ir hasta ahí. Sentía que el sol le había hecho bien, y regresar a San Diego la había llenado de cálidos recuerdos felices de su juventud. Había disfrutado salir y pasar tiempo con Mulder, y deseó poder hacer con él ese tipo de cosas más a menudo. Pensó que nada era mejor que tomarse varios días libres, simplemente para descansar y pasar un buen rato junto a su mejor amigo.

Pero a medida que iba acercándose a la puerta de su apartamento, comenzó a llenarse de una profunda sensación de terror. Su estómago se volvió un nudo apretado por el miedo, su reacción de lucha o huida dando patadas en respuesta, su respiración se aceleró y sus palmas se pusieron sudorosas. Sintió el pánico creciendo en su pecho, su mano temblaba al sacar las llaves de su chaqueta y abrir la puerta, las placenteras sensaciones que había traído desde San Diego se fueron desvaneciendo lentamentamente.

CONTINUARÁ


	54. "Alguien que le ofrece todas las respuestas podría ser una criatura muy poderosa”.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mulder reflexiona sobre el estado actual de su vida. Skinner cuestiona a Mulder. Mulder y Scully se dirigen a Tennessee rural para investigar un caso.
> 
> Aviso: El dialogo y la premisa de “igns and Wonders” no me pertenece, no lo escribi. Lo escribió Jeffrey Bell. Igualmente, este pertenece a 1013 Productions y la 20th Century Fox.
> 
> Nota de la traductora:  
> Disculpas de antemano a todos aquellos que siguen la historia y que tuvieron tanta paciencia para esperar esta actualización, en serio mil gracias. Como siempre eternos agradecimientos a mi pilota/copilota Marisu alias (Dana Scully) por bancarme en todo con este fic!! Lofiu marixuxa!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Depeche Mode – “Newborn”
> 
> Newborn  
> For the first time  
> I'm not born again  
> I have never lived at all  
> I've opened up my eyes  
> Now I hear the world talking  
> Opened up my eyes  
> I've just started walking  
> I've just started walking
> 
> I've got someone who cares for me  
> Someone who believes in me  
> I've got someone understanding me  
> Someone crying over me
> 
> For all the right reasons  
> For all the right reasons
> 
> Newborn  
> For the first time  
> I'm not born again  
> I have never lived at all  
> I've opened up my eyes  
> Now I hear the world talking  
> Opened up my eyes  
> I've just started walking  
> I've just started walking
> 
> I've got someone seeing grace in me  
> Someone respecting me  
> I've got someone who's there for me  
> Someone saying prayers for me
> 
> For all the right reasons  
> For all the right reasons

Temprano, la mañana del martes 25 de enero Mulder estaba en la oficina del sótano, reclinándose en su silla con las manos detrás de la cabeza, soñando despierto sobre San Diego con Scully. Eso había sido... divertido. No la diversión que venía junto con el llegar al fondo de un misterio, haciendo extraños y nuevos descubrimientos, o incluso pasar la noche en una casa encantada en la víspera de Navidad y que dos fantasmas te jodieran por diversión. O incluso el tipo de diversión que viene junto con tener relaciones sexuales. El fin de semana pasado en San Diego había sido pura diversión, sin adulterar; la diversión amena que señorve como distracción de la vida cotidiana. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que él se había divertido?

Y se había reído mucho. No sólo sonrió entre dientes por algo divertido. Fue una verdadera risa, a carcajadas, del tipo que se siente profundamente en el estómago liberando endorfinas. San Diego fue... perfecto. Divertirse sencillamente era una de esas cosas que había apartado lejos de él, un vestigio de su juventud que comenzaba a experimentar de nuevo. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que se había sentido así? Y mientras se sentaba mejor, reflexionando sobre esa cuestión, rápidamente llegó la respuesta: Nunca. Nunca se había sentido de esa manera. Nunca en sus 38 años de vida había sido tan feliz.

Pensó en el hombre que era antes de que Scully ingresara por esa puerta, y apenas podía reconocer lo amargado, lo loco, lo malhumorado y enfadado que solía sentirse. Ese chiflado que nunca ponía un pie fuera de la oficina del sótano a menos que lo forzaran, que era raro porque nadie en particular quería verlo en otra parte del Bureau, despotricando y delirando acerca de extraterrestres y conspiraciones a las paredes, porque no había nadie allí para escucharlo. Nadie que quisiera oírlo.

Nadie, hasta que una médica de 29 años traída de Quántico se vio obligada a trabajar con él y en vez de espiarlo para sus superiores y redactar informes para desacreditar a fondo su trabajo, como se suponía que debía hacer, escuchó lo que tenía que decir. Ella no era lo que esos tipos pensaban que era. Ella era alguien que se echó a reír histéricamente bajo la lluvia por la pérdida de nueve minutos. Se echó a reír porque no podía explicarlo. Nada en su formación científica o médica podía proporcionarle una explicación a lo que estaba sucediendo, y su cerebro no podía asimilar todo eso. Y porque no podía explicarlo, ella quería las respuestas. Quería la verdad. Entonces él la atrapó con su anzuelo, y se dio la vuelta echando a correr con su presa.

Mulder finalmente abandonó el sótano, y sobre una base regular. Ahora podía caminar libremente por los pasillos del FBI con la cabeza bien alta, porque tener el respeto de alguien como Dana Scully le hizo creer que en realidad podría merecer el respeto de los demás. Tal vez no era un chiflado después de todo. Su trabajo de repente tuvo impulso, dirección, significado, y con suerte, un destino. Finalmente estaba logrando algo que valía la pena, y la gente se daba cuenta. La verdad estaba por ahí afuera, y con Scully a su lado, creía firmemente que podía encontrarla. Una cruzada había nacido. Un compañerismo inicialmente reticente se convirtió en una amistad que cambiaría su vida. Gradualmente, y sin ser conscientes de ello, la amistad fue convirtiéndose en la cosa más importante en su vida, porque sin ella no habría búsqueda ni cruzada y nunca sabría la verdad, sin ella todo terminaba.

El teléfono sonó. Él suspiró mientras tomaba el auricular. - Mulder.

 - ¿Agente Mulder? - Habló el Director Adjunto Skinner.

 - Sí, señor.

 - ¿La agente Scully todavía no llegó?

Mulder miró el reloj; las 8:06 am. - No, todavía no, pero debería estar por aquí en cualquier momento.

 - Cuando llegue me gustaría verlos en mi oficina. - Dijo Skinner.

 - Uh, sí, señor. Estaremos ahí.

Cuando Skinner colgó el teléfono, Mulder se preguntó por qué motivo sería la reunión. Diez minutos más tarde, Scully atravesaba la puerta vestida con un traje de falda negro hasta la rodilla y una camisa azul. Él sonrió mientras su compañera colgaba su gabardina, pero la sonrisa se desvaneció cuando ella giró para mirarlo. Lo saludó con una sonrisa a medias, su rostro era ilegible. Estaba cerrada a él. Al igual que lo había estado ayer.

 - Buenos días. - Murmuró mientras se acercaba al escritorio y se sentaba frente a su compañero.

 - Uh, buenos días, Scully. - Se dio cuenta de que se veía muy cansada.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, desviando la mirada. - Entonces, ¿qué hay en la agenda para hoy?

Mulder la miró por encima del escritorio. ¿Qué le pasaba? Estaba bien cuando se despidieron en el aeropuerto el domingo por la tarde, pero había estado completamente ilegible ayer, como si hubiese levantado un muro delante de ella. Al salir de la oficina, la tarde de ayer, se despidió diciendo que lo vería por la mañana. Él esperaba poder pasar la noche juntos, pero eso claramente no era parte del plan que tenía Scully.

 - Um, bueno, Skinner quiere una reunión con nosotros en su oficina de inmediato.

Scully lo miró. - ¿Acerca de…?

Se encogió de hombros. - No lo dijo.

Salieron de la oficina caminando hasta el ascensor en silencio, presionaron el botón del 4to piso apoyándose en las paredes, enfrentados. En el primer piso, Las puertas se abrieron y los agentes Sam Cole y Sarah Brewer ingresaron sonriéndole a Mulder.

 - ¡Mulder! - Saludó Sam con entusiasmo, tendiéndole la mano. - ¿Cómo te va, amigo?

Mulder suspiró, frunciendo los labios. Luego estrechó la mano de Sam. - Estoy bien. ¿Y tú?

 - Oh, estoy bien, estoy bien. Uh, y ¿cómo estás tú, agente Scully?

Mulder notó el cambio en su tono de voz al dirigirse a Scully, y en la mirada de admiración al contemplarla. Suspiró con fuerza.

 - Estoy bien, gracias. - Respondió Scully. - Le preguntaría cómo está, pero el agente Mulder ya lo hizo, agente Cole.

 - ¿Tuviste una buena Navidad? - Sam le preguntó.

Scully lo miró. - Um, si, fue agradable. ¿Qué tal la tuya?

 - Bueno, mis padres pasaron Navidad con mi hermana, su marido está en el ejército, destinado en el extranjero, por lo que la pasé con algunos amigos. - Respondió. - Pero, uh, no fue tan emocionante como la Navidad de Mulder, sin embargo. - Giró para darle una mirada de complicidad. - Entonces, ¿cómo te trata Natalie?

Scully dirigió a Mulder una mirada de asombro, mientras que él se quedó paralizado, con los ojos muy abiertos. Pero después de un segundo, se recompuso. - Yo, uh, no sabría. No la vi.

Sam se rió entre dientes. - “Amarlas y dejarlas”, ¿eh?

Mulder lo miró fijamente, y notó por su visión periférica que Scully arqueaba una ceja en su dirección. Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron en el 3er piso, y los agentes Cole y Brewer salieron.

 - Oh, ¿Agente Scully? - Sam dijo girando rápidamente antes de que las puertas se cerraran. - Espero que tengas un buen día.

Las puertas del ascensor comenzaron a cerrarse y Sam seguía allí parado sonriendo y guiñándole un ojo.

 - ¿Qué demonios fue eso? - Preguntó Scully, volviéndose a mirar a su compañero.

Mulder suspiró. - Te lo explicaré más tarde.

En ese punto, las puertas se abrieron en el 4to piso, y ellos caminaron por el pasillo hacia la oficina de Skinner. Su secretaria, Kimberly, abrió la puerta de la oficina y anunció su presencia antes de dejarlos entrar. Una vez dentro, se sentaron frente al escritorio de Skinner. El D.A estaba ojeando un expediente abierto, recién los miró cuando estuvieron ubicados en las sillas.

 - Gracias por venir. Leí su informe del caso, y uh, es interesante. No es exactamente un X-File, sin embargo. Pero algunos de los Instructores de Quántico pensaron que el caso era fascinante y quieren que hagan una ponencia el viernes por la mañana. Piensan que el caso será un gran éxito en clase, y que ustedes podrían recibir aplausos en lugar de miradas incrédulas y risitas.

 - Ok. - Mulder asintió. Quántico siempre estaba buscando agentes veteranos para presentar casos todos los viernes para los novatos que asistían a la Academia del FBI. Ellos habían ido unas cuantas veces a lo largo de los años para exponer ciertos casos. Las clases para la nueva camada se habían puesto en marcha la primera semana de enero, por lo que no lo sorprendió la petición.

Skinner suspiró. - Pero no creo que pueda permitirles que vayan allí con esto. - Dijo levantando el expediente.

Mulder y Scully le dirigieron una mirada de sorpresa. - ¿Cuál es el problema, señor? - Preguntó Scully.

 - Tienen a un hombre que se inculpó por un robo que no cometió, agentes. Esa es una obstrucción grave a la justicia.

Mulder y Scully se miraron. - Um, señor, el informe explica que Alvarez fue procesado por extorsión y juegos de azar con apuestas ilegales, pero los cargos que teníamos por robo cayeron. - Respondió Mulder, cuyo tono cambió al tipo de tolerante. - El caso era muy enrevesado y retorcido, así que puedo entender que haya pasado por alto eso. Era muy confuso, señor.

Scully lo miró por el rabillo del ojo. Mulder captó su mirada, pensó que podría haber sonado condescendiente sin querer serlo.

Skinner se reclinó en su silla, dirigiéndole una dura mirada. - Sí, Agente Mulder, tiene razón. Era muy complicado. ¿Honestamente crees que es una buena idea decir frente a un auditorio lleno de novatos que ni siquiera se graduaron, que todo lo que necesitan es un número de placa del FBI y una huella digital para poder robar millones de dólares a través de transferencias electrónicas?

Se quedó boquiabierto. Eso ni siquiera había cruzado por su mente. Scully giró para mirarlo. Él supuso que su compañera no había pensado en eso tampoco. Mulder creyó ver en la boca de Skinner una contracción divertida, pero luego desapareció y su expresión se endureció una vez más.

 - Ok, esto es lo que haremos. Irán a la Academia el viernes para exponer este caso. Pero también van a redactar un informe que resuma las regulaciones bancarias federales que entran en juego con este delito, así como un resumen del pasado año fiscal de la F.C.S (Financial Crimes Section. Sección de Delitos Financieros). Estoy seguro de que cualquiera de la F.C.S estará más que feliz de conseguir ese reporte. A continuación, presentarán el caso Pinchbeck junto a esos dos resúmenes en Quántico.

Mulder hizo una mueca y le dirigió una mirada de disgusto, notando que Skinner tenía una mirada de triunfo en sus ojos. Scully lo miraba fijamente con incredulidad.

 - Es todo. - Finalizó Skinner lacónicamente. Ellos se pusieron de pie y se acercaron a la puerta de la oficina. - Oh, ¿Agente Mulder? ¿Se quedaría un momento?

Se detuvieron y se giraron para mirar a su jefe. Luego se miraron entre ellos, y él asintió con la cabeza para hacerle saber que todo estaba bien. Scully siguió el camino hacia la puerta, y Mulder notó como Skinner la seguía con la mirada hasta que se perdió de vista. También pensó que la línea de visión de su jefe había caído brevemente, lo suficientemente bajo como para mirarle el culo, pero no podía estar seguro de eso. Era sospechoso, de todos modos. No es que esto lo sorprendiera. Mulder lo fulminó con la mirada, pero recordó que cualquier altercado físico con Skinner nunca terminaría en su favor.

 - ¿Cómo está ella? - Preguntó, volviéndose para mirarlo. - Después de todo ese calvario con Pfaster.

 - Ella está, uh… ella está bien.

Skinner lo miró unos segundos. - ¿Por qué fuiste a California? Mulder, ese caso no estaba ni siquiera cerca de ser un X-File. Era más bien la trama de un episodio de “Murder, she wrote”. ¿Qué te hizo pensar que ameritaba la pérdida de tiempo? ¿O los recursos del FBI, en realidad?

Mulder suspiró. - Calculé que la agente Scully necesitaba algo para despejar su mente de lo que había sucedido, y el caso era lo suficientemente bizarro como para justificar algún tipo de atención. También pensé que nuestro primer caso post Pfaster no debía ser uno donde algo tuviese la oportunidad de… uh, amenazar nuestras vidas.

Skinner asintió.

 - ¿Eso es todo, señor?

 - Yeah, eso es todo. - Mulder comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta. - Oh, ¿Agente Mulder? - Dijo, llamándolo de vuelta, antes de verlo girar para enfrentarlo. - Ustedes se relevaron del caso el pasado jueves por la mañana, pero sus registros de viajes especifican que no volaron de regreso hasta el domingo. Parece que hay cierta discrepancia allí.

Mulder pasó saliva, mirándolo fijamente. - Oh, si, Scully quería pasar algún tiempo en San Diego antes de regresar a su casa. Su hermano mayor está en la marina, ya sabe, y está destinado allí. Creo que acaba de tener un bebé. Y ella quería verlos.

Skinner asintió.

Mulder se giró para irse, no antes de notar un atisbo de sonrisa en el rostro de Skinner.

 

*****

La tarde del viernes 28 de enero, Scully se dirigía hacia el sótano del FBI, regresaba de Quántico después de la Ponencia. Habían ido por separado con Mulder, ella había planeado almorzar con sus amigos del Laboratory Division. Mulder y Scully pasaron la mañana dando una conferencia en un auditorio lleno de agentes en formación sobre su caso más reciente, cuando Mulder abrió el turno de preguntas sobre lo expuesto, los novatos lo convirtieron en un largo Q&A (Questions and Answers. Preguntas y respuestas) sobre los X- Files en general. Si bien la presentación del caso había conseguido una reacción muy positiva, Mulder sintió que la reacción del auditorio durante las Q&A se había dividido en partes iguales entre los que rodaban los ojos y los de evidente interés. A las 11:30, Mulder partió hacia el Headquarters en DC. Después de disfrutar de un largo almuerzo en el restaurante The Globe & Laurel con amigos, y después de unos 45 minutos manejando de regreso, Scully finalmente entró por la puerta de la oficina del sótano pasadas las 14:30 y encontró a su compañero de pie detrás del escritorio al teléfono.

 - ¿No hasta donde tú sabes?... ¿No en esta época del año?... Correcto. Gracias, doctor. Adiós.

Mulder la observó entrar mientras colgaba el teléfono y, a continuación, giró el monitor de la computadora hacia ella. Scully observó la pantalla que mostraba el vídeo de una enojada y sibilante serpiente de cascabel en lo que parecía ser un sitio web sobre curiosidades animales.

 - Serpientes. - Dijo. Asqueroso. Odiaba las serpientes.

 - Montones y montones de serpientes. - Respondió Mulder. - Y muy enojadas, por lo que parece.

Le entregó un folder, Scully lo abrió y dejó escapar un pequeño jadeo al ver la imagen de un cadáver, morado e hinchado por el veneno de las serpientes.

 - Ese es el ex señor Jared Chirp de McMinn County, Tennessee.

Scully estaba asqueada. - Oh, Dios mío. - Luego comenzó a leer el informe policial.

 - 116 marcas de mordeduras separadas. A juzgar por las mediciones de las heridas había unas 50 serpientes diferentes implicadas en el ataque, en su mayoría copperhead o cobrizas y de cascabel.

 - Pero aquí dice que fue encontrado muerto en su coche. - Scully respondió.

 - Yeah, con una pistola en la mano. - Dijo Mulder. - Él disparó seis tiros, al piso, al asiento del pasajero, incluso en su propia rótula derecha, las ventanas estaban cerradas y las puertas bloqueadas.

 - Pero, uh, ¿qué sucedió con todas las serpientes? - Le preguntó confundida.

Mulder caminó hacia el frente del escritorio, y se sentó en el borde. - Nadie parece saber eso. No se encontró ni una escama. Acabo de hablar con un herpetólogo del Smithsonian, y él está perplejo, sobre todo porque estas serpientes tienden a hibernar.

Scully se hizo a un lado para sentarse frente a él. - Así que piensas que, eh... ¿el señor Chirp fue asesinado?

 - Bueno, ciertamente así parece, pero la pregunta es “¿cómo?” - Respondió. - No hay ninguna evidencia física en absoluto, no hay marcas de neumáticos, no hay huellas humanas. No puedo ver cómo alguien podría haber logrado esto. Y entonces tienes que preguntarte “¿por qué?” ¿Por qué utilizar serpientes venenosas como arma del crimen?

La mente de Scully rápidamente resolvió el por qué las serpientes podrían tener algún tipo de significado. - Tal vez es simbólico. Quiero decir, las serpientes y la religión fueron siempre de la mano. Representaron la tentación de Eva, el Pecado Original. Fueron temidas y odiadas a lo largo de la historia, ya que se cree que encarnan a Satanás, para servir al Mal en sí.

Mulder asintió en silencio aprobando la explicación lógica de Scully mientras hablaba, dándole una ligera sonrisa. - Tal vez estas realmente lo hacen.

 - ¿Estas serpientes en particular servían al mal? - Preguntó Scully con escepticismo, alzando las cejas hacia él, antes de darle una mirada ligeramente sarcástica. - ¿Vas a escribir eso en nuestra solicitud de viaje?

 - Hmm... no. - Le contestó con una ligera sonrisa. - Pero este caso parece centrarse en torno a la religión, y no eres la única que lo piensa así, por cierto.

Scully sentía curiosidad, y le dirigió una mirada inquisitiva.

A las 17:45, partió el vuelo sin escalas desde D.C hacia Tennessee y dos horas más tarde, aterrizó en el Nashville International Airport a las 18:45 hora local. Después de alquilar un coche y un mapa de carreteras del Estado, manejaron en dirección sureste unos 90 minutos, para poder llegar a la Estación del Sheriff de McMinn County, en McMinnville. Poco después de las 20:30, Mulder entró en la estación y pidió ver al sheriff mientras Scully iba al baño.

 - Gracias por venir, Agente Mulder. - Lo saludó el Sheriff Kelvin Hinks, un hombre afroamericano en sus mediados de los 50 y pelo negro canoso, antes de girar y ver acercarse a Scully hacia ellos. - Pero, sinceramente, no esperaba que trajera a su señora.

 - Ella es mi compañera del FBI. - Mulder rápidamente lo corrigió, sus ojos se abrieron ligeramente. Era la segunda vez que ocurría en las últimas dos semanas, primero Pinchbeck la primera vez que ingresaron al Cradock Marine Bank en Los Ángeles y él inmediatamente lo corrigió. Hubo un momento en que lo confundiesen con el marido de Scully había sido muy divertido y no siempre sentía la necesidad de corregirlos, en parte para joder a su compañera y obligarla a ser la que los corrigiese constantemente, pero ahora la idea de Scully y el matrimonio lo ponían nervioso.

 - Agente Dana Scully. - Se presentó con un suspiro, mientras sostenía su placa. Cada vez que viajaban al sur o al Medio Oeste, siempre los confundían con un matrimonio. Nunca fallaba.

El sheriff se rió entre dientes. - Oh, ok. Lo siento por eso. Uh, bueno, como iba diciendo, gracias de nuevo por venir. No sabemos qué hacer con el caso.

Scully asintió. - Entonces, ¿dónde está la ciudad de Blessing, exactamente?

Kelvin Hinks giró y señaló hacia un gran mapa del condado en la pared. - Blessing está casi a 22 millas al norte de aquí.

Scully se acercó a la pared y estudió el mapa de McMinn County mientras Mulder ojeaba las declaraciones e interrogatorios hechos por la policía a personas cercanas a Jared Chirp. Un corto tiempo después, salieron de la Estación del Sheriff y manejaron unos 30 minutos al norte, hacia Blessing, Tennessee.

Después de conducir por el pueblo sin éxito en busca de un motel, se detuvieron en una gasolinera, donde el encargado se rió y les dijo que el motel más cercano estaba en McMinnville. Mulder y Scully se quejaron sobre la idea de regresar de donde habían venido. Entonces, el encargado les comentó que había un B&B en el pueblo y se ofreció a indicarles cómo llegar, unos minutos más tarde se encontraban parados en la puerta de una casa de ladrillos de dos pisos, Sassafras House Bed and Breakfast.

Al tocar el timbre, los recibió el propietario, el señor Caleb Anderson, quien les informó que las tres habitaciones de arriba estaban llenas de forasteros que viajaron por el funeral. Mulder asumió que era el funeral de Jared Chirp, y Anderson lo afirmó con una mirada sospechosa. Mulder le explicó que estaban en la ciudad investigando su muerte. Anderson sólo asintió.

 - Bueno, la “Blessed Union Cottage” está desocupada. - Dijo entonces. - Técnicamente es para nuestra Oferta de Luna de Miel Romántica, pero ustedes pueden permanecer allí si lo desean. Cuesta $225 la noche, los viernes y sábados, y $175 de domingo a jueves. El desayuno completo cada mañana está incluido en el precio.

Mulder suspiró y miró a Scully. - Eso está muy por encima del presupuesto de alojamiento.

Scully no estaba de humor para conducir de regreso a McMinnville sólo para permanecer en algún Motel 6 o Best Western. Estaba agotada, y se había sentido así desde que había regresado de San Diego. - Mulder, el Bureau pagará por encima de la tasa estándar si no hay otros alojamientos adecuados cerca.

 - Muy bien, vamos a tomar la habitación. - Le confirmó Mulder a Anderson, sacando la tarjeta de crédito emitida por el FBI.

Al terminar de registrarse, Anderson los condujo por la puerta trasera de la cocina a un patio y avanzaron por un camino privado iluminado con pequeñas linternas negras en ambos lados, sobre un corto puente que cruzaba un diminuto estanque, hasta la puerta delantera con un vitreaux, de la casa octogonal de ladrillo. Después de darles una llave, Anderson partió de regreso a la casa.

Al ingresar, fueron recibidos de inmediato por una cama queen-size con dosel fucsia sobre un acolchado a rayas jade y marfil con ramos de rosas fucsias impresos a través de las rayas, el faldón de la cama era de encaje marfil con adornos en jade, un banco estampado con motivos florales en blanco y fucsia en el extremo de la cama, muebles de caoba para que coincidan con la estructura de la cama y la puerta de entrada, pisos de madera, techo abovedado octogonal con una araña que colgaba de la cúpula biselada, paredes rosa pálido, y un empapelado como frontera atravesando la parte superior, justo debajo del techo en un antiguo patrón Victoriano de querubines desnudos contra un cielo azul celeste y rosas rosadas colgando a lo largo del borde superior.

Mulder y Scully se quedaron allí, petrificados con las bocas abiertas, sintiéndose absolutamente horrorizados.

 - Yo no sé a ti, Scully, pero los querubines espeluznantes realmente me ponen en clima. - Mulder bromeó.

Scully se dirigió al cuarto de baño, dentro encontró un jacuzzi, pero no tenía ducha, dos batas de algodón blanco colgaban detrás de la puerta. Sacudió la cabeza con incredulidad por la falta de una ducha. Mulder caminó alrededor de la cabaña, notando la pequeña mesa para dos, el microondas, el refrigerador compacto con agua y refrescos embotellados gratuitos, una tv con VCR y un reproductor completo con una selección de cd´s románticos y música de relajación.

Se unió a su compañera en el baño. - ¿Qué? ¿Sin ducha?

Ella suspiró. Había evitado usar su propia bañera desde la noche que Donnie Pfaster la había atacado, ni siquiera dormía en su habitación, había estado durmiendo en el sofá, y haciéndolo realmente muy poco, y no estaba encantada con la perspectiva de no tener una ducha disponible para utilizar.

 - Scully, ¿estás bien? - Preguntó Mulder, dándose cuenta de su ceño fruncido y la expresión preocupada.

 - Si, estoy bien. - Respondió, esquivando su mirada, antes de girar y regresar a la habitación.

Mulder la siguió. - Sé que no quieres estar en la misma habitación cuando trabajamos en un caso, pero te prometo que voy a mantener las manos quietas. No voy a tocarte, haré todos los intentos temerarios para no distraernos de lo que vinimos a hacer.

Scully le dio una media sonrisa. - Lo sé.

*****

Después de estar listos para acostarse, se pusieron sus pijamas y subieron a la cama con el dosel fucsia. Para feliz sorpresa de Mulder, Scully se deslizó hasta pegarse a su lado mientras él se acostaba sobre su espalda, ella levantó la pierna para envolverla alrededor de su cintura, y apoyó la cabeza en el hueco de su hombro, curvando la mano sobre su pecho. Mulder giró la cara hacia la parte superior de su cabeza, cerrando los ojos y oliendo su cabello. Scully pronto se quedó dormida.

El viernes 28 de enero estaba llegando a su fin y él se dejó llevar hacia la tierra de los sueños y de la inconsciencia, se sentía feliz. Su vida estaba prácticamente en la mitad o un poco más, si con suerte llegaba a vivir tanto tiempo, pero él sentía que recién estaba empezando. Sentía como si estuviera deshaciéndose finalmente de la oscuridad, mudando de ella, como una serpiente que muda su piel, desprendiéndose de la gruesa capa de sarcasmo mordaz, el cinismo siniestro y melancólico, y el desapego emocional que se había creado a lo largo de los años para protegerse de más dolor y la pérdida.

Otros habían entrado en su vida antes de Scully, otros a los que había considerado muy importantes, y luego, eventualmente lo abandonaban, cada uno dejando una pequeña huella en él, para bien o para mal. Pero un alma gemela era diferente. Un alma gemela no era sólo alguien que te entiende mejor que nadie, te ama como nadie más, y está allí para ti incondicionalmente sin importar qué ocurra. Sólo una vez en la vida se puede encontrar a alguien que pondrá completamente tu mundo al revés. Y le dices a esa persona cosas que nunca le habías dicho a nadie, y no sólo hace que realmente escucha cada palabra que dices, sino que en realidad quiere escuchar más. Compartes esperanzas, sueños, metas; fracasos y éxitos; pérdidas y ganancias; felicidad y dolor. El objetivo, el propósito de un alma gemela es agitar las cosas, obligarte a salir de tu zona de confort; demoler el ego inflado y ese muro alrededor de tu corazón. Una verdadera alma gemela te pondrá un espejo enfrente y te mostrará lo que realmente eres, incluyendo tus fallas, defectos, hábitos, y los obstáculos que uno mismo se pone. Una verdadera alma gemela encontrará todos esos lugares profundos dentro de ti que estaban ocultos, tal vez incluso de ti mismo, y encontrar belleza en lugares que tú nunca pensaste que fueran hermosos. Una verdadera alma gemela transforma completamente tu vida.

Después de trabajar juntos en el primer caso en Bellefleur, Oregon hacía casi siete años atrás, Mulder pensó que había algo en Scully que necesitaba. Había algo en ella que lo enviaría en la dirección correcta, su estricto racionalismo o su rigurosa mente científica, de alguna manera proporcionaría la columna vertebral de su obra. Pensó que había algo en ella que él necesitaba para finalmente obtener que los X- Files despegaran de la tierra, y al fin encontrar las respuestas que había buscado desesperadamente sin éxito. Pero como notó después, no era “algo en ella” lo que necesitaba. Era a ella.

CONTINUARÁ…


	55. “Sé inteligente. Aquí abajo.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mulder y Scully continúan su investigación en Tennessee. La idea de matrimonio pone nervioso a Mulder. Scully evalúa sus acciones y consecuencias.
> 
> Aviso: El dialogo y la premisa de “Signs and Wonders” no me pertenece, no lo escribí. Lo escribió Jeffrey Bell. Igualmente, este pertenece a 1013 Productions y la 20th Century Fox.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soulsavers – “Tonight”
> 
> When you’re looking for salvation  
> Better take some time to get your story straight  
> Are you sure you’re ready for forgiveness  
> You might have left it kind of late  
> Tonight  
> No it’s never too late  
> Tonight  
> No it’s never too late  
> When you’re looking for salvation  
> In another person’s life  
> You better get yourself a witness  
> You might consider a wife  
> Tonight, tonight  
> So listen to what I’m saying  
> Don’t be listening to their fear  
> You gotta jump into the water sometimes  
> You gotta risk it all, my dear, my dear  
> Looks like you might be heading for some trouble  
> You keep listening to their lies  
> I know you have that nagging sickness sometimes  
> We can change it all tonight  
> Tonight, tonight

A las 7:35 del sábado 29 de enero Scully despertó por una llamada a su celular que había dejado sobre la mesita circular la noche anterior. Al abrir los ojos, vio la estantería de caoba contra la pared rosa pálido con que el reproductor de CD, los CD´s y algunas figurillas de ángeles blancos. Recordó dónde estaba, y gruñó mientras alcanzaba el teléfono. Mulder estaba durmiendo detrás de ella, con un brazo en su cintura, miró hacia abajo para ver la palma de su mano izquierda ahuecando su pecho.

 - Scully. - Respondió media aturdida, seguía parpadeando para despertarse.

 - Dana, soy Charlie. Jennifer entró ahora en trabajo de parto, vamos en el coche rumbo al hospital.

 - Oh, Dios mío. - Dijo, ahora completamente despierta. Estaba esperando esto en cualquier momento, especialmente porque Jennifer llevaba una semana de retraso.

Charlie se rió. - Si, cuéntame sobre eso. Mamá viene en camino. Me dijo que estabas en Tennessee.

Scully suspiró. - Sí. Estoy en Tennessee.

 - ¿Memphis? ¿O... Nashville? - Preguntó Charlie.

Ella suspiró de nuevo. - Ninguno. Esto es el medio de la nada.

Charlie hizo un “Uff”. - Ok, bueno, uh, voy a mantenerte informada sobre Jennifer y el bebé.

 - Bien.

 - ¿Dana?

 - ¿Si?

Él suspiró. - Voy a tener una hija.

Scully sonrió. - Lo sé.

 - No sé qué voy a hacer con una hija. Estoy cagado de miedo. ¿Qué pasa si la cago y ella termina siendo una stripper con problemas paternos?

Scully oyó Jennifer a gritar: “¡Charles!” de fondo junto al sonido de las risas de Ben y Jack.

 - Todo va a estar bien, Charlie.

 - Espero que sí. - Respondió.

Scully sintió que Mulder se movía, bajó la mirada para ver su mano abandonar su pecho y empezar a hacer el camino por su abdomen. Ella sabía a dónde se dirigía, y le dio un codazo en el brazo.

 - Oh… ¿Dana?

 - ¿Sí, Charlie?

Dudó. - Por favor, ten cuidado. Sigo imaginándome un escenario tipo “Deliverance”.

A continuación, un “…bruto, Charlie...” se oyó saliendo de Jennifer al fondo. Scully se rió entre dientes, pero luego se detuvo bruscamente para tratar de eliminar la mano de Mulder, que se había deslizado por debajo de su pantalón pijama arrastrándose por su bajo vientre. - Lo haré. Estaré bien.

 - Ok, te llamaré pronto. - Dijo Charlie antes de colgar.

 - ¡Mulder! - Señaló Scully como una advertencia.

Él suspiró con satisfacción detrás de su cabeza y murmuró atontado. - Mmm, Scully, vamos a tener sexo.

 - Mulder, abre los ojos y echa un vistazo al horror que está rodeándote.

Parpadeó varias veces completamente despierto mientras giraba la cabeza para mirar a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de dónde estaban, quitando la mano del cuerpo de Scully se quejó. - ¡Oh, Dios!

 - ¿Quieres tomar un baño primero, o lo hago yo? - Preguntó Scully.

Mulder suspiró. - Puedes tomar uno ahora. Quiero dormir un poco más. El funeral de Jared Chirp es a las 10:00, así que probablemente deberíamos dirigirnos a la Blessing Community Church para hablar con el Reverendo cuando termine el funeral.

Scully se levantó de la cama, tomó su neceser, y se dirigió al baño. Después de orinar, comenzó a llenar el jacuzzi. Mientras lo miraba, los recuerdos de la noche que Donnie Pfaster la atacó pasaron frente a sus ojos. Con una sensación de pánico creciendo velozmente en su estómago giró hacia la puerta, y la abrió para poder verlo acostado. Su cabello castaño estaba despeinado y sus ojos estaban cerrados, sus pestañas oscuras descansaban contra su piel. Su camiseta azul marino le cubría el pecho firme, que se movía lentamente con su respiración constante. El pánico comenzó a disiparse un poco. Después de dejar la puerta del baño abierta, dio un paso atrás y cerró el grifo de agua. Luego se metió al jacuzzi, y se bañó rápidamente.

Cuando salió eligió la bata de baño blanca más pequeña, y se cepilló los dientes mientras Mulder entraba al baño. Comenzó a orinar mientras ella seguía junto al fregadero, Scully suspiró ruidosamente y rodó los ojos frente a su reflejo en el espejo. Mulder la miró de reojo, recordando que esta era una de sus manias irritantes. ¡Whooops! Al salir Scully, Mulder ya se estaba bañando, y puntualmente a las 09:00 golpearon en la puerta del vitreaux.

El propietario, Caleb Anderson, traía el desayuno e ingresó a poner todo sobre la mesa. Al terminar, se apartó, y ellos se sentaron frente a un desayuno completo. Ambos se sirvieron jugo de naranja y café, y mientras Scully eligió el yogurt de vainilla y granola, junto con medio pomelo, Mulder atacó tocino, salchichas, galletas, croquetas de papa y huevos revueltos.

Al terminar el desayuno, Scully lo miró sorprendida, él estaba vestido con unos Dockers negros y una camisa verde oliva. Ni traje, ni corbata. A continuación, él le explicó que en algunas culturas, como en la del sur rural, los desconocidos vestidos con trajes elegantes no siempre eran recibidos con calidez y hospitalidad. En un caso de secuestro en el que había trabajado en la zona montañosa de West Virginia durante su paso por la VCU. Él y su compañero Jerry estaban “peinando” Marshall County en busca de una niña Amish de 12 años y su hermana de 8 desaparecidas, habían sido secuestradas del puesto de verduras familiar al borde de la carretera. Demasiadas escopetas dispararon sobre ellos sólo por ser hombres de traje caminando por las calzadas de estas personas. Y el hecho de haberse identificado de inmediato como agentes del FBI no ayudó a calmar las cosas.

*****

A las 10:45 salieron de Sassafras House Bed and Breakfast para dirigirse a la Blessing Community Church. Después de hablar con el Reverendo Samuel Mackey, se enteraron de que Jared Chirp se había criado en una iglesia, a unas 10 millas fuera de la ciudad, llamada: “Church of God with Signs & Wonders”, cuyos miembros manipulaban serpientes como parte de su veneración y culto, y que Jared era perseguido por haber salido de esa iglesia.

Después de conducir hasta la Church of God with Signs & Wonders, se encontraron con un pequeño y descuidado edificio con letreros pintados a mano sobre tablas de madera. Al bajar del auto, Scully recorrió el lugar con la mirada y farfulló un: “Manipular serpientes… no aprendí eso en el Catecismo”, a lo que Mulder bromeó acerca de lo raro que encontraba eso, ya que él había conocido un par de colegialas católicas que eran expertas manipulando serpientes, ganándose una clásica levantada de ceja de su compañera. Ingresaron, el interior del lugar estaba oscuro y vacío.

Mulder recorrió las paredes con la mirada. - ¿Dónde está el interruptor de luz?

 - El más cercano? Probablemente a 10 millas de aquí.

Él se rió abiertamente, la “Scully sarcástica” hacía su aparición, y esa era una de las facetas de Scully que más disfrutaba.

La puerta se cerró de golpe dejándolos casi en completa oscuridad, por lo que encendieron sus linternas para recorrer la iglesia. Mulder encontró un box de madera, con parte de la tapa enrejada, en una esquina.

 - ¡Oh-oh, Scully! ¿Qué crees que O´Connor guarde aquí? - Dijo iluminando la caja.

 - ¿Algo escurridizo? - Trató de no sonar atemorizada.

Mulder movió el box con la mano. - Tranquila. Todo está bien, esto está vacío.

Eso no la tranquilizó en absoluto. - ¿Y por qué eso está vacío?

Un sonido, similar al de los cascabeles, se escuchó detrás de ellos. Giraron rápidamente apuntando sus linternas en todas las direcciones, a simple vista el lugar continuaba vacío, a excepción de un puñado de serpientes que habían conseguido liberarse de sus boxes. Mulder y Scully sacaron sus armas, el pánico y la preocupación apoderándose de ellos, el Reverendo Enoc O'Connor apareció por una puerta.

 - ¿Con qué derecho están aquí?

Mientras Mulder no dejaba de apuntar a las serpientes, Scully sacó su identificación. - ¿Reverendo Enoch O´Connor? Somos agentes federales. Somos del FBI.

Las serpientes cada vez estaban más cerca y enojadas aumentando el nerviosismo de ambos.

 - Reverendo… - Balbuceó Mulder mostrando su identificación también. - Haga algo con estas serpientes, por favor.

 - No tienen nada que temer si son personas justas.- Respondió O´Connor acercándose a él.

 - Sólo en caso de que no lo seamos, nos vendría bien un poco de ayuda con esto.

El Reverendo O´Connor suspiró tomando la serpiente sin miedo alguno. Después de responder algunas preguntas les dijo que se retiraran, no sin antes darles un sermón acerca de la fe y las pruebas y señales del Diablo. Scully giró con determinación y salió del lugar, Mulder caminó detrs.

 - Tennessee... Serpientes… Gracias, Mulder. Muchas gracias. - Scully trató de poner su tono tan amargo como fuera posible para su beneficio.

Él sonrió divertido mientras bajaban los escalones de la entrada de la iglesia y caminaban hacia su coche de alquiler.

 

 - Yo digo que lo arrestemos y tomemos el primer vuelo que nos saque de aquí. - Afirmó Scully. Quería volver a la civilización lo más rápido posible.

 - Parece ser el único sospechoso, sólo que en la oficina del sheriff lo descartaron. - Respondió. - Al parecer, él estaba en Kentucky la noche que Jared Chirp murió.

 - Bueno, Mulder, hay otras personas en su congregación.

 - Jared Chirp murió con el equipaje preparado a su lado. - Comenzó a rodear el coche hasta llegar del lado del conductor y abrir la puerta. - Tiene que haber alguien que sepa hacia dónde se dirigía.

Se dirigieron de nuevo a Blessing. Hablaron con varios de los pobladores, los cuales los confundían continuamente con un matrimonio, aún después de afirmar que eran agentes del FBI. Una mujer incluso se dirigió a Scully como “señora Mulder”. Mientras ella se sentía algo molesta por tener que corregirlos a cada momento, Mulder estaba cada vez más nervioso preguntándose si su compañera tenía ideas sobre el matrimonio, específicamente acerca del suyo. ¿Eso era algo que Scully realmente quería de él? Si no era ahora, ¿lo querría con el tiempo? Mulder alejó ese desconcertante pensamiento de su mente.

A las 20:00, se encontraban de vuelta en la Blessing Community Church. Uno de los miembros, una mujer mayor llamada Iris Finster, había sido atacada y asesinada por serpientes dentro de la oficina el sábado por la noche, durante el grupo de estudio de la Biblia. Se enteraron de que Jared Chirp la había llamado la noche en que murió, desvariando sobre pagar por sus pecados. El Departamento del Sheriff de McMinn County libró un APB (All-Points Bulletin. Orden de búsqueda) para el Reverendo Enoc O'Connor. Una hora más tarde, los oficiales todavía no habían podido localizarlo, y poco después de las 22:00, Mulder y Scully se encontraban conduciendo fuera de la ciudad, nuevamente hacia la Church of God with Signs & Wonders.

Scully no tenía ningún deseo de entrar a la iglesia de nuevo, no tenía ningún deseo de estar una vez más rodeada de serpientes. Así que le dijo a Mulder que iría a mirar alrededor de la parte trasera. Sacó su arma y entró en el remolque detrás de la iglesia, dentro encontró varias urnas de vidrio llenas de ratones y boxes de serpientes, similares a la de la iglesia, apiladas. Muchos boxes. La piel se le erizó y un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo al descubrir que algunas de las cajas estaban llenas.

No muchos segundos después su cara estaba siendo presionada contra uno de esos boxes, con un ojo podía ver más allá del enrejado entrecruzado, en el oscuro interior una serpiente de cascabel se enrrollaba silbando hacia ella. Podía sentir las manos firmes de O'Connor sujetándola, inmovilizándola por detrás sobre la caja mientras desvariaba sobre ser juzgada, de pronto tómo su mano y la llevó dentro del box. Varios pensamientos se agolparon en su mente a la vez. A pesar de todo lo que había aprendido acerca de defensa personal, no pudo quebrar la presión de O'Connor sobre ella. Se sentía aterrorizada de ser mordida por una serpiente venenosa. En su mente, le estaba gritando a Mulder pero no podía lograr trasladar su nombre del cerebro a la boca. Se congeló, encorvada sobre ese box, a la espera de ser juzgada.

 

La parte racional de su cerebro sabía que una serpiente no tenía la capacidad de realizar juicios o alguno de los disparates que O'Connor gruñía. Pero podía ver los ojos de la serpiente, y la parte racional de su cerebro se vio eclipsado por la poderosa culpa elevándose junto con un tipo diferente de miedo. Sentía los ojos de la serpiente sobre ella, como si supiera todo sobre su vida. El recuerdo del cuerpo sin vida de Donnie Pfaster en el piso de su cocina pasó frente a sus ojos. Había matado a un hombre a sangre fría. Un hombre desarmado, un hombre que había sido reducido por su pareja. Tomó la vida de otro ser humano cuando no tenía el derecho de hacerlo. ¿Cómo la juzgaría la serpiente? ¿La serpiente veía a una persona justa? ¿O iba a ser condenada? ¿Podría ser perdonada? ¿O era demasiado tarde? Tal vez esta realmente era una prueba.

Pero no se enteró de la respuesta porque Mulder entró en el remolque apuntando sobre el Reverendo. Sin embargo, O'Connor estaba decidido a hacer esa prueba y no la dejaba ir a pesar de la orden firme de su compañero. Pero cuando Mulder afirmó la pistola y la amartilló, dirigiendo sobre O'Connor una mirada desequilibrada, él la liberó de inmediato.

Lo trasladaron esposado hasta la Estación Policial de McMinn County en McMinnville, y a las 23:22 Mulder estaba sentado en una mesa frente a O'Connor en una de las salas de interrogatorio.

 - Su compañera del FBI podría haber aprendido algo sobre sí misma, si usted no me hubiese detenido. Algunas poderosas y buenas noticias, tal vez.

 - Yo diría que es una muy buena noticia para usted que ella no esté aquí en este momento, considerando lo que intentó hacerle. - Mulder respondió, recordando la escena que había encontrado en ese remolque, la ira burbujeaba en el fondo de su estómago. La esposa del tipo había muerto a causa de mordeduras de serpientes, el novio de su hija, y una mujer inocente de la nueva iglesia de su hija.

 - Hombre culto. - Dijo O'Connor, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos. - Demasiado inteligente para saber lo que es bueno.

 - Lo suficientemente inteligente como para saber que usted es un asesino.

Enoch O'Connor no quitó su mirada de Mulder. - Satanás está cerca, y usted ni siquiera lo ve. Tan soberbio y sin compromiso.

Mulder no iba a sentarse ahí y simplemente permitirle al tipo reivindicar que esas personas murieron porque Dios usó serpientes para dictar un fallo. Algunas personas, como O'Connor, estaban siempre dispuestas a repartir muerte y juicios afirmando que era la obra de Dios. O del Diablo.

 - ¿Cree que porque es un hombre instruido es mejor que la mayoría? No lo es. - Dijo, antes de señalarse el pecho. - A menos que no sea inteligente aquí abajo el diablo va a tomarlo por tonto mofándose y usted ni siquiera va a darse cuenta.

Mulder lo contempló. Algo en el fondo de su mente le decía que no sacara conclusiones acerca de su supuesta culpabilidad, pero no había otro escenario probable. Acaba de descifrar cómo O'Connor consiguió meter las serpientes dentro del coche cerrado de Jared Chirp y en la oficina de la Blessing Community Church.

Mientras ese interrogatorio estaba sucediendo Scully permanecía fuera de la sala conversando con Gracie O'Connor, tratando de convencerla para que hablara con su padre y lo haga confesar, pero no tuvo éxito. Gracie no quería verlo. Cuando la joven se alejó, Scully se dio cuenta de que la hija de O'Connor no creía que fuese capaz de un asesinato.

 - No importa lo que yo crea. - Gracie respondió después de detenerse y girarse para mirarla. - Él va a ser juzgado como merece. Nadie puede evitarlo.

Scully la observó alejándose, y su mente volvió a su juicio. ¿Qué pasaría con su alma? ¿Sería condenada? ¿Qué veía Dios cuando miraba dentro de su corazón? ¿El exterminio ilegal de otro ser humano podría perdonarse? La culpa que había estado reprimiendo estaba tomando un firme control sobre ella, como si la mano de O'Connor continuara presionando su cabeza contra ese box.

*****

Horas después, Mulder y Scully se encontraron en la ICU (Intensive Care Unit) del Hospital de River Park en McMinnville. Estaban en mitad de la noche, la luz del domingo se acercaba y ellos no habían dormido nada desde el viernes por la noche. El Reverendo O'Connor había sido atacado por serpientes venenosas, pero nadie tenía la menor idea de cómo podían haber entrado en la Estacion Policial. Mulder se preguntó si O'Connor se había hecho eso a sí mismo como una prueba de rectitud. Ella especuló con la hipótesis de que, debido a que Gracie se negaba a que su padre recibiese tratamiento médico por motivos religiosos, ella fuese la responsable. Pero ninguno pudo llegar al motivo de por qué asesinaría a Jared Chirp o a Iris Finster.

Se dirigieron al apartamento de Jared Chirp para dar un vistazo, desesperados por encontrar una razón de por qué lo habían atacado en primer lugar. Encontraron un bollo arrugado de papel, que eran los resultados de laboratorio que revelaban su esterilidad, los había recibido el día de su muerte. Estaba claro que Jared no podía ser el padre del bebé de su novia, pero quién era exactamente el padre del hijo de Gracie O'Connor no lo podían adivinar.

Decidieron regresar al hospital e interrogarla, pero al llegar el Reverendo Mackey frenéticamente les dijo que O'Connor y su hija se habían ido. También insinuó que el propio O'Connor era el padre del bebé, y que por eso había querido alejarse de su padre y de su iglesia con tanta fuerza. Cuando Mulder miró al Reverendo, pensó que había algo extraño en ese fragmento de información.

Después de informar al Departamento del Sheriff que Enoc O'Connor y su hija estaban desaparecidos, los oficiales comenzaron inmediatamente la búsqueda. Mulder observó atentamente a Scully sentada junto a él en el coche, y luego dio una ojeada al reloj del salpicadero, eran las 02:07 de la madrugada, y se veía agotada. A primeras horas de la tarde, su cuñada Jennifer había dado a luz a una niña, así que mientras ellos corrían por todo McMinn County contra reloj, Scully además recibía constantes llamadas telefónicas de su madre y Charlie sobre el parto de Jennifer.

 - Scully, deberíamos dormir unas horas. ¿Qué opinas?

Ella suspiró. - Gracie aún está desaparecida. Quién sabe lo que O'Connor vaya a hacerle. A menos que ella realmente fuese la que lo ayudó a salir de aquí. Honestamente, él no parecía que fuera a vivir por mucho más tiempo, Mulder.

 - De cualquier manera, dejemos que los oficiales del Sheriff se hagan cargo por unas horas, Scully. Estamos sin ayuda y somos como cadáveres caminando, estamos exhaustos.

Estuvo de acuerdo, realmente estaba cansada, sentía que apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos mientras iba sentada en el coche caliente, así que partieron de McMinnville hacia Blessing. A las 02:35 estacionaron frente al largo camino de grava del Sassafras House Bed and Breakfast. Después de ponerse su pijama a cuadros azules, comprado para suplantar el de franela gris que llevaba puesto al ser atacada por Pfaster y había desechado inmediatamente, se metió en la cama junto a Mulder. Pero a pesar de sentirse tan exhausta y tener tanto sueño, apenas apoyó la cabeza en la almohada su mente comenzó a dar vueltas sin poder dormir.

 - ¿Mulder? - Dijo en voz baja justo por encima de un susurro.

 - ¿Si, Scully? - Giró la cabeza para mirar la espalda de su compañera. Su mente estaba tratando de averiguar por qué el Reverendo Mackey no les había hablado principalmente sobre O'Connor y Gracie. Parecía como si fuera proponiendo diferentes razones por las que Gracie dejó a su padre y la iglesia Signs and Wonders. Primero les dijo que ella simplemente quería una visión más tolerante de Dios. Entonces su padre la echó porque estaba embarazada, y les prohibió a ella y a Jared pisar la iglesia. Y ahora al parecer O'Connor era el que la había dejado embarazada y Gracie se había escapado de la iglesia. Santo cielo.

 - ¿Me hablarías hasta que me duerma?

Mulder sonrió, recordando la noche que pasaron en esa trampa de pulgas llamado motel en Arizona el pasado verano. - ¿Qué quieres que te cuente?

Pensó brevemente por un segundo, y luego recordó algo que él había mencionado el sábado. - Háblame de esas colegialas católicas que eran expertas manipuladoras de serpientes.

Mulder se rió entre dientes, y se puso de costado para deslizarse más cerca de ella. - Bueno, cuando era un adolescente...

 - Dijiste que nunca tuviste novia en la escuela secundaria. - Susurró interrumpiéndolo.

 - Esas chicas nunca fueron mis novias. ¿Vas a dejar que cuente la historia?

Scully resopló. - Ok, bien.

Mulder pasó el brazo por la cintura de Scully, acercó la boca a su oreja, y bajó la voz a un susurro.

 - En el verano de 1978, tenía 16 años. Conseguí un empleo temporal en Reece´s Dairy Bar & Miniature Golf. Básicamente me paraba en la ventana del frente y cantaba las órdenes de helados ocho horas al día, cuatro días a la semana. Ese verano, una familia católica-irlandesa bastante acomodada llegó a Martha´s Vineyard y alquiló una casa enorme durante seis semanas. Cada día su hija mayor, Sheila, que acababa de graduarse de una escuela católica de niñas en Boston, iba a pedirme un sundae de mantequilla de maní.

 - ¿Cómo era ella? ¿Alta? ¿Y Morena? - Preguntó Scully, sonriendo.

Mulder asintió, sus labios suavemente acariciaron su oído. - Sí. Tenía un largo pelo castaño oscuro que caía por su espalda hasta la cintura, y era alta, tal vez 5'8 (1,77mts) o algo así, de ojos color avellana. Cada día, Sheila me preguntaba a qué hora salía de trabajar, y yo le decía 21:30. Pero a las 21:30, ella no estaba por ningún lado. La misma historia se prolongó por un par de semanas. Y, una noche, salía por la puerta trasera del restaurante hacia mi coche…

 - ¿Qué coche conducías? - Preguntó.

 - Te gustan los coches, ¿no es así, Scully? - Le murmuró sugestivamente, en voz baja al oído.

De repente, Scully se encontró con ganas de darse vuelta y romper todas sus reglas acerca de tener sexo durante una misión, pero luchó contra el impulso momentáneo. Había algo en el sonido de la voz monótona de Mulder que le resultaba sexual, no sabía lo que era, pero la voz de ningún otro hombre le había enviado tanta sangre corriendo hacia la ingle del modo en que su voz lo hacía. A veces esto era más que bienvenido, pero otras veces era muy incómodo, como cuando estaban trabajando.

 - Manejaba un Camaro azul modelo 1977. - Continuó, sonriendo ante el rubor repentino en la mejilla de Scully. - Fue un regalo de cumpleaños de mi papá. De todas formas, Sheila estaba allí diciéndome que la llevara a algún lugar. No tenía ni idea a dónde ir, recordé que los chicos de la escuela por lo general llevaban a sus novias al campo de golf en la noche. Así, que fuimos ahí… Esa fue la primera vez que tuve un orgasmo provocado por otra persona. Quiero decir, nunca tuvimos sexo. Ella se estaba reservando para su futuro marido, o Jesús, o lo que sea, y no me dejaba besarla o ponerle un dedo encima. Pero ese verano descubrí las maravillas de una mamada. Imagínate.

 - ¿Te gustaba? - Preguntó, bostezando, sus párpados cada vez más pesados por la somnolencia.

Se encogió de hombros. - No hablabamos mucho, lo que estaba bien por mí. Estaba feliz de que una chica bonita quisiera tocarme, y era una ventaja que no fuese del Viñedo y no conociera cuán rara era mi familia. Nunca la volví a ver. El verano siguiente, la familia de Sheila volvió a alquilar la casa, pero ella no vino. Decidió quedarse en Wells College en vez de ir a casa en vacaciones. Creo que había conocido a un chico o algo. De todas formas, cuando fui a la casa para preguntar por ella, su hermana menor, Margaret de 16 años, me dijo que no estaba allí. Era un par de pulgadas más baja, pelo castaño largo y ondulado, de ojos verdes. Inmediatamente me gustó. Tenía un gran sentido del humor, nos pasabamos horas simplemente haciendo nada específico, hablando, riendo. Me dejó besarla y tocarla. Y no sé si era un don de familia, pero ella también hacía arte con una mamada. Pero… por desgracia, también se estaba reservando para Jesús porque no me dejó cogerla.

Scully se rió entre dientes, cerrando los ojos, y se sintió por fin a la deriva en dirección hacia el sueño, pero entonces esa serpiente comenzó a flotar en su mente, esa serpiente y sus ojos.

Él suspiró con satisfacción y se movió acostándose sobre su espalda, cerró los ojos, con la esperanza de poder dormir suficiente.

 - ¿Mulder? - Susurró Scully.

 - ¿Si?

 - ¿Crees que la serpiente me hubiera mordido si no hubieras llegado?

 - Espero que no. - Respondió.

Ella vaciló. - ¿Crees que la serpiente me habría juzgado?

Se volvió para mirar hacia la parte posterior de su cabeza. - Scully, ¿cómo puede juzgar una serpiente algo? Su cerebro es del tamaño de una uva. Además, es... es una serpiente.

Vaciló de nuevo, asustada de expresar su miedo en voz alta, pero lo hizo de todos modos. - ¿Crees que Dios me juzgará por matar a Donnie Pfaster?

Mulder suspiró y la miró con simpatía. - Scully, hiciste lo que tenías que hacer.

 - ¿Lo hice? - No estaba tan segura.

 - Era un monstruo, Scully.

 - No tenía derecho a dispararle. Él no estaba armado, lo tenías bajo control. ¿Y si lo hice a sangre fría?

Los ojos de Mulder se abrieron ampliamente. Se giró deslizándose más cerca del cuerpo de su compañera, envolviendo el brazo alrededor de su cintura, y acercó la boca una vez más a su oído. - Scully, nunca hiciste una sola cosa a sangre fría. Eso no es lo que eres. Tu coraje, tu dignidad, tu integridad, tu sinceridad, tu valor, esas son las cosas en las que creo. E incluso si el mundo te condenara y conspirara en contra tuyo, son en esas cosas en las que seguiría creyendo.

Ella suspiró. - Pero ¿qué derecho tengo para tomar la vida de alguien? ¿Qué pasa si es una mancha en mi alma que nunca va a desaparecer? ¿Qué pasa si la redención es imposible?

 - Bueno, Scully… si Dios te envía al infierno por dispararle a Donnie Pfaster, estoy seguro que voy a estar ahí para recogerte en el aeropuerto. Así que no te preocupes.

Resopló. - ¿El aeropuerto?

 - Los aeropuertos son el infierno en la tierra, Scully, por lo que tiene que existir un aeropuerto en el infierno real. - Comentó inexpresivo.

Ella suspiró. - No vas a ir al infierno, Mulder.

 - Yo voy si tú vas.

Scully no respondió, pero se quedó allí pensando en el tono totalmente confiado y seguro que Mulder había usado para decir esas palabras. No sabía cuándo ni cómo, pero finalmente se quedó dormida.

*****

Minutos después de las 10:00 del domingo 30 de enero, Mulder y Scully estaban corriendo hacia la Church of God with Signs and Wonders. Habían recibido una llamada informando que Gracie O'Connor fue encontrada allí mostrando signos de sufrimiento. Cuando llegaron, los paramédicos y ayudantes del sheriff ya estaban en el lugar. Gracie estaba en estado de shock e inconsciente, y su bebé había desaparecido. Los oficiales estaban hablando con los miembros de la iglesia quienes aparentemente, la habían encontrado al llegar para la misa de la mañana, pero no daban ninguna información respecto a cómo podría haber llegado allí o que le podría haber pasado a su bebé o dónde estaba Enoc O'Connor.

Observaron el charco de sangre en el suelo, notando varios caminos serpenteantes de sangre dirigiéndose hacia fuera. Ella sabía lo que parecía, y ni siquiera deseaba saber lo que eso significaba, porque era demasiado absurdo, demasiado espeluznante. Pero Mulder encontró el valor para expresarlo en voz alta, con firmeza le preguntó a los miembros de la iglesia si Gracie había dado a luz serpientes. Sólo se encontró con miradas frías de los miembros y una mirada dura de uno de los oficiales.

 - El demonio fue desterrado. - Afirmó finalmente una de las fieles.

Mulder se levantó y salió de la iglesia en busca de O'Connor mientras Scully subió con Gracie en la ambulancia.

 - Gracie, soy la agente Scully. Te llevaremos con el médico en este momento, ¿de acuerdo?

 - No. Tengo… que…

 - ¿Puedes decirme qué sucedió, Gracie?

Ella estaba a punto de llorar, y colocó una mano sobre su rostro desorientada. - ¿Dónde está mi papá?

 - Estás a salvo, Gracie. - Dijo Scully. - Mi compañero fue tras él. Gracie, vas a estar bien. Él no podrá hacerte daño nunca más.

 - Usted no entiende. Él me salvó.

Scully le dirigió una mirada de perplejidad. - ¿Qué sucedió con tu bebé?

Gracie lloró. - Fue un trabajo del diablo.

Scully vaciló. - ¿Quieres decir... que tu padre te embarazó?

 - ¡¿Qué?! - Exclamó. - Mi papá nunca me lastimó. Fue el Reverendo Mackey.

Scully se puso de pie y miró hacia los EMT´s que iban adelante. - ¡Deténgase ahora mismo! ¡Tengo que bajar!

La ambulancia se detuvo, junto con el oficial que los seguía detrás, cuando ella salió de la ambulancia se metió en el coche del sheriff y le dio instrucciones al jefe de ir hacia la Blessing Community Church. Supuso que O'Connor iría tras el Reverendo Mackey para vengarse de lo que le había hecho a Gracie, y se preguntó si Mulder ya lo había encontrado.

Al entrar a la iglesia se encontró con O'Connor tirado en el suelo sangrando, con una toalla sobre su herida, y se arrodilló a su lado. Su estómago se anudó por la ansiedad.

 - ¿Dónde está Mulder?

No había terminado de decir su nombre cuando lo oyó gritar pidiendo ayuda desde la oficina de la iglesia, y cuando empezó a levantarse del suelo O'Connor la agarró del brazo. - No lo puede ayudar. Esto se trata de algo que debe hacer solo.

Una mierda solo.

Scully comenzó a patear la puerta para abrirla en medio de los gritos angustiados de Mulder, cuando pudo entrar a la oficina encontró a su compañero de costado sobre el suelo con su arma cerca de él. Lo giró hasta que estuvo sobre su espalda para revisarlo y el sonido similar a un cascabel la alertó, levantó la mirada y vio una serpiente enorme deslizándose a través de la puerta. Se concentró en Mulder, comenzó a desabrocharle la camisa para comprobar si había más heridas, giró la cabeza asustada al captar movimientos por el rabillo del ojo, era O'Connor que entraba apoyándose en el marco de la puerta.

Una hora más tarde Mulder estaba acostado en una cama de hospital en McMinnville, Scully estaba a su lado, mientras recibía el tratamiento anti-veneno. Finalmente, los calmantes lograron adormecerlo y ella se quedó junto a su cama observándolo descansar. Mientras estaba allí sentada, pensó en Mackey y el Reverendo O'Connor. ¿Qué significaba que el predicador fanático del fuego y el azufre fuera el bueno en este escenario? ¿Era el miedo a la condenación eterna del infierno la única manera de encontrar la verdad sobre uno mismo o el mundo que nos rodea? ¿Por qué Mulder, de repente hablaba cosas buenas de O'Connor?

Y recordó algo que su compañero le había dicho el día anterior en el apartamento de Jared Chirp. “A veces algo de intolerancia puede ser bienvenida. El bien y el mal claramente definidos, blanco y negro, sin tonos de grises. Ya sabes, en una sociedad donde cada vez es más y más difícil cumplir las reglas, creo que algunas personas apreciarían eso”.

Pensó que un mundo en blanco y negro era un mundo que Mulder secretamente anhelaba. ¿Cuántos años pasó buscando algo o alguien que tuviese todas las respuestas? Todo ese sarcasmo y el desdén aparente a la autoridad, Scully pensó que si tuviera la oportunidad, sería difícil para él rechazar la vida en un mundo sin tonos de grises, en la que todo fuera en negro azabache y blanco puro. Mulder, con su bondad inherente y agudo sentido de la justicia, siempre tuvo dificultades para dar sentido al mundo injusto y cruel que lo rodeaba. Su búsqueda incesante de vida extraterrestre y su hermana era su camino de búsqueda de sentido, de significado y respuestas que nunca iba a encontrar en un mundo tan bombardeado por el mal.

No podía culparlo por eso. ¿No era ella la que se preguntaba si una serpiente la juzgaría? Se suponía entonces que el juicio era necesario. La bondad debía ser recompensada, la maldad castigada. Pero la idea de que un animal podría juzgar a un ser humano era absurda. Sea o no que pudiera encontrar alguna redención no sería ella quien lo dijera. Dios la juzgaría finalmente, cuando llegase el momento y sin embargo él optó hacerlo.

Matar a Pfaster podría haber sido una acción necesaria, pero tal vez no era así. ¿Le disparó a sangre fría? ¿Era una venganza? ¿Violencia parapolicial? ¿Tomando el asunto en sus propias manos en lugar de permitirle a las autoridades legítimas manejarlo? Podría haber sido algo que Dios quería que hiciera, pero tal vez no. Scully pensó que nunca sería capaz de encontrar la respuesta a eso. Mulder no tenía la respuesta, y tampoco su madre o sus hermanos o incluso el Padre McCue.

Pero entonces algo más que había dicho Mulder volvió a ella: - Yo voy, si tú vas.

Un día sería juzgada, pero se dio cuenta de que no iba a ser juzgada sola. No podría posiblemente. Sus acciones, decisiones, pensamientos, sentimientos, toda su persona, estaba tan envuelta con otro ser humano que tendrían que ser juzgados juntos. Sabía a ciencia cierta que O'Connor estaba equivocado sobre al menos una cosa. Mulder no estaba solo en esto. Tampoco ella. Si iban a ser probados, y juzgados, sería juntos. Si él iba a ser juzgado como un hombre justo, Scully sin duda estaría involucrada. Gran parte de lo que eran como personas era a causa del otro. Ellos eran la mitad de un todo. Estaba segura que nunca podrían ser juzgados por separado. Así que no iba a preocuparse por los juicios que el mundo entregara en su contra por dispararle a Donnie Pfaster. No iba a permitir que su propio corazón la condenara. Iba a seguir adelante.

*****

Dos días más tarde, el 1 de febrero, Scully entró en la habitación de Mulder. Él se veía mucho mejor y las mordeduras de serpientes estaban sanando bien. Ella se sentó en el borde de su cama.

 - ¿Y Mackey? - Preguntó.

 - Aún no hay rastro. - Scully respondió. - A pesar de que cada fuerza policíaca de Tennessee está buscándolo.

Él le dirigió una mirada reflexiva. - No van a encontrarlo. La gente piensa que el diablo tiene cuernos y cola. No están acostumbrados a buscar a un hombre amable que te dice lo que quieres oír.

 - Él es sólo un hombre, Mulder. Al igual que O'Connor.

Negó con la cabeza ligeramente. - No igual a O'Connor. Si esto se trataba de algún tipo de prueba me parece que fallé.

Ella no podía creer eso. - Yo diría que si lo fue, la pasaste con honores. Estás vivo, ¿no es así?

Mulder le sonrió, recordando las palabras de O'Connor. - Soberbio y sin compromiso.

Scully le dio una cálida sonrisa, y luego puso su mano en la suya, enhebrando los dedos. Pasó el resto de la tarde en el hospital junto a él, antes de regresar al Sassafras House Bed and Breakfast, a la Blessed Union Cottage para empacar. Salían a primera hora rumbo a Washington D.C

A la mañana siguiente, mientras Mulder esperaba a ser dado de alta del hospital, O'Connor se detuvo en su habitación para despedirse. Su brazo izquierdo estaría en un cabestrillo, hasta que su hombro se recuperara del disparo que él le había dado. El Reverendo le mencionó que cada vez que había ido a visitalo en los últimos días, estaba en la habitación con Scully, y parecía que no querían ser interrumpidos. Hablaron un rato acerca de Mackey y lo sucedido con Gracie. Mulder iba encontrando a O'Connor cada vez más y más agradable, a pesar de su fervor religioso.

Después de un rato, se levantó de la silla. - Supongo que debería irme ya. Seguramente su esposa llegará en cualquier momento.

Mulder se lo quedó mirando. - Reverendo O'Connor, sabe que Scully es mi compañero del FBI. No es mi esposa. Nosotros no estamos casados. Usted ya lo sabe.

Enoch O'Connor le dirigió una mirada penetrante, antes de mover la mano para señalar su pecho, sobre el corazón. - ¿Qué es lo que te dije, muchacho, acerca de tratar de ser inteligente aquí?

Y con eso, O'Connor salió de la habitación del hospital, Mulder lo único que pudo hacer es mirarlo.

Mulder y Scully arribaron al Washington Dulles International Airport el miércoles 2 de febrero, a las 12:30 horas. Cincuenta minutos más tarde, ella estaba entrando a su edificio, y por primera vez en más de tres semanas, se acercaba a su apartamento sin la sensación de temor, sin el nudo en el estómago por el miedo, y cuando tomó las llaves del bolsillo de su chaqueta y las levantó para desbloquear la puerta, su mano era firme.

CONTINUARÁ…


	56. “Tal vez he perecido en una arrogante autosuficiencia hace una eternidad; y en aquella ocasión, elevé fervorosamente una plegaria por una nueva oportunidad, hasta aquí...”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mulder piensa en acerca del ataque de serpientes del que fue víctima. Su muy medicada estancia en el hospital, el bien el mal y el matrimonio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soulsavers – “Presence of God”
> 
> I can feel the presence of God  
> Occupying my intentions  
> In my soul, within my thoughts  
> And in ways too dreary to mention
> 
> These thoughts torment me  
> They mold and shape me  
> There’s a man that I should be  
> Or someone I could be  
> Nothing can break me  
> Nothing that I see  
> You can’t shake me  
> You can’t take me  
> So set me free
> 
> I can feel the presence of God  
> In need of my attention  
> In this room and in your words  
> In too many ways to mention
> 
> These thoughts torment me  
> They mold and shape me  
> There’s a man that I should be  
> Or someone I could be  
> Nothing can break me  
> Nothing that I see  
> You can’t shake me  
> You can’t take me  
> So set me free
> 
> I can feel the presence of love  
> Holding my attention  
> She torments me  
> Creates and shapes me  
> There’s a man that I should be  
> Or someone I could be  
> Nothing can break me  
> Nothing that I see  
> You can’t shake me  
> You can’t take me  
> So set me free

 Al regresar a casa desde Tennessee la tarde del miércoles 02 de febrero, Mulder desempacó su bolso y ocupó su lugar habitual en el sofá. No iba a volver a trabajar durante unos días. Encendió la televisión y estableció un canal, no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba en la pantalla. Sólo era el ruido blanco necesario para que su mente se centrase en algo completamente distinto, algo que no había tenido tiempo de procesar mientras sanaba en el hospital. Los analgésicos habían mantenido su cerebro difuso. Pero ahora podía sentarse y realmente pensar en lo que le había ocurrido en Blessing Town...

  
Estaba sufriendo, el dolor era agonizante. Ardía, un fuego abrasador quemándolo a través de las venas de su brazo hasta su mandíbula. Sin embargo, estaba consciente. ¿Cómo era posible sentir tanto dolor y aún así seguir consciente? O no. Estaba ardiendo en el infierno. Nunca se había tragado toda esa tonta idea del fuego y el azufre, donde el Diablo, una criatura con cuernos rojos y tridente, avivaba las llamas del tormento. ¿Quién diría que las llamas del infierno quemaban por dentro?

  
Eso era. Había muerto y estaba pagando por sus pecados. Sabía que había siete pecados capitales, pero ahora estaba teniendo problemas para recordar todos ellos, a pesar de ver la película con Brad Pitt y Morgan Freeman, trataba de llevarlos a su mente desesperadamente, tratando de encontrar algo donde aferrarla. ¿Era culpable de todos ellos? No podía ser. Lujuria, yeah, él podía hacerse cargo de ese. Definitivamente la lujuria. Había estado mucho más lujurioso en los últimos cuatro meses de lo que lo había estado en los últimos 15 años. Pero… ¿desear a Scully era una cosa tan terrible, que merecía tal castigo insoportable?

  
¿Gula? Quizás en alguna ocasión, como la vez que pasó todo el fin de semana encerrado en la celda de los borrachos o varios días en un campo de prisioneros ruso, seguro que después de eso él había tragado más allá de su capacidad. ¿Ira? No particularmente. No era una persona naturalmente irascible, bueno, ya no tanto. Desde luego, no era violento por naturaleza. Había matado gente, sin embargo. Pero creía firmemente que fueron acciones necesarias para proteger la vida de otros. ¿Codicia? Tal vez no por dinero. Estaba ávido de Scully, pero tal vez eso caía más en la categoría de lujuria. Trataba de enfocar su mente en los demás pecados capitales, el shock comenzaba a afianzarse tras el increíble dolor que asolaba su cuerpo, pero no podía recordar.

  
Mulder sintió algo frío calmar su piel ardiente y abrió los ojos para ver a Scully. Si él se estaba quemando en el infierno, ¿por qué estaba Scully ahí? Ella no debería estar ahí. Debía estar en el cielo con los otros ángeles, si existía el cielo. Tal vez por eso se estaba quemando. Dudó. Cuando le dijo que iría al infierno si ella estaba allí, era porque simplemente se negaba a creer que podrían separarse alguna vez. En esta vida o en la próxima. No creía honestamente que el infierno era el lugar donde Scully terminaría. ¿O eso era sólo otra parte de la agonía? Una visión de Scully frente a él, pero obligado a soportar un sufrimiento tal que era incapaz de tocarla, incluso hablar con ella.

 Mulder podía sentirla tironeando de su camisa blanca separándola de su cuerpo abrasador. Scully estaba hablándole, pero él no sabía lo que estaba diciendo. Creyó captar la palabra “ _ambulancia_ ”. Luego oyó su orden para que dejase de moverse, algo sobre que el movimiento ayudaba a la propagación del veneno y la destrucción de sus vasos sanguíneos. ¿Veneno? Oh, cierto. Las serpientes del diablo habían ido por él llevándolo al infierno. Mackey. Ese hijo de puta. O'Connor estaba en lo cierto.

  
Soberbia.

  
¡Bingo! Justo en el clavo!. Al igual que O'Connor lo había llamado, era jodidamente soberbio y falto de compromiso. Era posible que la soberbia fuera en realidad el peor de los pecados capitales. Y ahora se enfrentaba a un castigo eterno. Después de todo, su arrogancia era conocida. Así que ahora Dios lo estaba golpeando violentamente. Pero ¿por qué Scully todavía estaba ahí? Podía oír su voz, su voz favorita en todo el mundo. Deseó poder entender lo que decía, pero no podía concentrarse en ella. Deseó poder abrir los ojos para mirarla, pero el dolor lo mantenía apretando los ojos. Scully no debería estar ahí con él. Si había alguien digno de la salvación y el perdón, era ella.

  
Él sabía que era soberbio. Dependía de su inteligencia, confiaba en su mente, en lugar de seguir su corazón como O'Connor le dijo que hiciera. Debía estar más allá de la salvación, más allá del perdón, de la esperanza. No vio las señales. No entendía los milagros. ¿Por qué no siguió su corazón? ¿Sus instintos? Cuando había estado caminando alrededor de la iglesia de O'Connor, en los bosques de Tennessee, no había sentido ningún tipo de presencia maligna. Sus instintos no le dieron ninguna advertencia.

  
Incluso su primer encuentro con O'Connor no levantó banderas rojas activando sus instintos de Profiler. Sus sentimientos iniciales sobre el Reverendo lo habían excluido como sospechoso. Pero luego trató de herir a Scully, y todas las ideas sobre un O'Connor inocente se fueron por la ventana. Padgett. Pfaster. O'Connor. Mulder estaba condenadamente cansado de esos lunáticos que pensaban que podían poner sus manos sobre Scully. Cuando levantó el arma hacia él, le apuntó a la cabeza, y estaba dispuesto a volarle los sesos si no le quitaba las manos de encima a su compañera.

  
“ _Algunas poderosas y buenas noticias, tal vez”._ O'Connor le había dicho en la Estación del Sheriff.

Scully podría haber aprendido si era justa o no, eso había querido decir. Eso también era algo de lo que se sentía orgullosamente soberbio. No le hacía falta una prueba con una serpiente venenosa para averiguar si Scully era justa. No había ni un alma en la tierra más pura que ella. Pero él había ignorado la lección que O'Connor trataba de enseñarle, la advertencia que le estaba dando. Necesitaba ser justo también, necesitaba ser puro de corazón. Bueno, ya era demasiado tarde. No había prestado atención a las advertencias del Reverendo y ahora estaba ardiendo en el infierno.

  
Mulder escuchaba extrañas voces desconocidas hablando con Scully. Sus acentos tenían el típico y espeso “ _arrastre de palabras_ ” de los sureños. Inmediatamente, unas manos frías tocaban su piel, y todo lo que podía sentir era una cegadora agonía. Sabía que las manos trataban de ser amables, pero sólo sentía dolor. Notó que lo trasladaban del duro suelo hacia algo mucho más suave, pudo sentir como lo levantaban. Como ataban cosas a sus brazos y piernas, en su cabeza, mientras percibía dolores punzantes y afilados en la parte posterior de sus manos. De repente sintió una ráfaga de aire fresco, y se estaba moviendo rápidamente hacia adelante, pero continuaba acostado.

  
Comenzó a entrar en pánico, entonces oyó la voz de Scully en algún lugar cercano a su cabeza. Deseó poder tocarla, saber que era real y no una visión diabólica enviada para llevar aún más allá su tortura. Pero si era real y estaba realmente allí con él, significaba que también se estaba enfrentando al tormento eterno, sin duda por su culpa. Él la había arrastrado hasta aquí, al igual que había hecho con todo lo demás. ¡Oh, Dios! ¡¿Cómo había podido permitir que esto sucediera?!

  
_\- Mulder, por favor intenta calmarte. Sé que duele, pero retorcerte sólo lo hará peor. Los EMT´s van a empezar a darte morfina. Llegaremos al hospital muy pronto._

  
¡Deseó que Scully se alejara de él! Lejos, muy lejos. Ella no se merecía ese dolor urente. Él le había arruinado su vida, quitándole todo lo bueno. Su hermana. Su salud. Su fertilidad. Él era responsable. Su soberbia los había arruinado a ambos. Y ahora ella estaba siendo castigada por su alianza. Pero podía salvarse a sí misma. Dios la perdonaría, la salvaría, la sacaría del infierno. Podía hacer eso, ¿verdad? ¿No era todopoderoso? Scully podía conseguir la salvación, la redención. Sólo tenía que alejarse de él. Pero ¿cómo podrían soportar cualquier periodo de separación? Y mucho menos uno eterno. Por favor, Dios, danos una oportunidad más.

  
¡Oh, bendito y dulce alivio! Algo fresco fluía por sus venas, extinguiendo las llamas ardientes. Sus terminaciones nerviosas ya no estaban incendiándose, sino adormeciéndose con frescura, y luego una placentera calidez se apoderó él. Se sentía sin peso, estaba flotando; abrió los ojos. Lo último que vio fue un par de hermosos ojos azules mirándolo, enormes por la preocupación y la compasión, y justo cuando su cerebro los reconoció como pertenecientes a Scully, se alejó flotando en la oscuridad.

  
Algo lo empujaba hacia atrás. La oscuridad crecía más rápidamente. Oyó un sonido similar a un ligero _beep_. Olía algo dulce, como vainilla o el trébol, mezclado con olor a limpio. Sabía que era ese dulce aroma. Scully estaba en algún lugar cercano. Tenía que llegar a ella, pero no podía moverse. Sus ojos se abrieron. Vio los ojos azules y el pelo rojo rodeado de luces brillantes cegadoras. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

  
 - _Nos morimos_. - Mulder dijo ahogado.

Vio a Scully espirar un gran suspiro de alivio, y agitar la cabeza. - _No, Mulder, no morimos._  
 - _Pero estamos en el cielo_. - Respondió, las lágrimas ahora escapándose por las comisuras de sus ojos. - _Dios escuchó mi plegaria, Scully. Fuimos rescatados del infierno. Nos dieron otra oportunidad._  
Ella sonrió y movió la mano para enjugar sus lágrimas. - _Mulder, sé que suscribes a la teoría de un aeropuerto en el infierno, pero no voy a tolerar ninguna idea de que haya hospitales en el cielo._  
Mulder miró hacia ella inquisitivamente, tratando de pensar en lo último que podía recordar antes de todo ese terrible dolor ardiente. Serpientes. Reverendo Mackey. O'Connor. Mackey era el diablo. Satanás. Debía advertirle a Scully. Y de repente, una mujer de mediana edad con bata blanca de enfermera estaba mirándolo desde arriba.  
 - _Hey, bueno, estás despierto_. - Le dijo sonriéndole, antes de pasar a Scully. - _Le voy a dar otra dosis de Demerol, señora Mulder, y, oohh bueno, su erección ya no está tan rígida._  
Mulder observó a Scully suspirar, fruncir los labios, y asentir con la cabeza, y luego la enfermera inyectó el medicamento en su bolsa IV (Intravenosa), antes de alejarse.  
Scully negó con la cabeza hacia él. - _Jesucristo. Todas las veces, Mulder. Cada vez que estás en el hospital tienes una erección. ¿Por qué es eso?_  
No sabía exactamente que responder. ¿Tenía una erección cada vez que estaba en el hospital? No podía recordarlo con claridad. Todavía se sentía aturdido. - _Lo dices como si tuviese algún control sobre la materia. No puedo evitarlo. Pero me amas de todos modos, ¿no?_  
Mulder notó que los ojos de su compañera se agrandaron como platos al mismo momento que él comenzaba a sentir un calor extendiéndose a través de sus miembros, y se sintió ingrávido, como si estuviese en la 9na nube, sin ninguna preocupación en el mundo. Una sonrisa tonta se extendió por su rostro. _\- ¿Sabes, Scully? Conocí otra colegiala católica que era una experta manipuladora de serpientes._  
Vio una sonrisa maliciosa llegando al rostro de Scully. - _¿Yeah? ¿Había una tercera hermana?_ _  
_ Él negó con la cabeza, sintiéndose de repente muy serio. - _Tu seduces mi serpiente, Scully._  
Observó su rubor tratando de detener una sonrisa. - _Ok, Mulder._  
Mulder notó la “ _carpa_ ” sobre su pelvis. - _Mi serpiente necesita ser manipulada._  
Ella sacudió la cabeza, rodando los ojos. Un médico entró en la habitación. Mulder observó su bata blanca de laboratorio y su estetoscopio, el pelo gris plata y su amable sonrisa. - _Hola, señor Mulder. Soy el Doctor Joseph Williams. Por favor, sólo llámame Joe. ¿Cómo estás esta noche?_  
_\- Joe, estas drogas son jodidamente fantásticas._

   
Mulder miró hacia Scully mientras ella resoplaba. Joe se echó a reír. - _Estoy seguro de que lo son. De todas formas, después de administrar 22 viales de antiveneno, pareces haber reaccionado bien al tratamiento agresivo. Fuiste muy afortunado que la agente Scully te encontrara inmediatamente después del ataque. Si hubieras llegado al hospital una hora más tarde, posiblemente hubieses perdido el brazo. Resumiendo, tenías tres mordeduras, una en el brazo derecho, otra en el hombro derecho, y la otra en la mandíbula. Por lo tanto, no es una lesión tan traumática como otras que vimos aquí. Pero, debo decir que estoy francamente sorprendido por la rapidez con que te estás recuperando. El líquido en el brazo se redujo considerablemente, y la mandíbula ya no está tan hinchada, pero veo que tienes un poco de inflamación en otro sitio_. - Joe sonrió de forma burlona hacia él.

  
Scully miró hacia el techo, sacudiendo la cabeza.

Mulder pensaba que había una solución a ese problema. - _Pero ella no encantará la serpiente, Joe._  
_\- ¡Mulder!_  
El Dr. Williams se echó a reír. - _Estoy seguro de que ustedes dos pueden trabajar en eso en otro momento. Vamos a trasladarte de la ICU por la mañana, y luego espero que puedas irte a casa en un día o dos._  
Después de que el médico los dejó solos, quería advertirle a Scully de las serpientes y Mackey. Él podía aparecer en cualquier momento, pero Mulder de repente deseaba hablar de otra cosa.  
 - _Scully_ … - Estaba tratando de sonar tan serio como fuera posible. Esto iba en serio.  
_\- ¿Sí, Mulder?_  
 - _Todo el mundo piensa que estamos casados_. - Eso era probablemente algo que deberían hablar en ese momento. No sabía por qué, exactamente.  
Scully suspiró. - _No todo el mundo. Sin embargo, algunas personas tienden a hacer esa suposición mucho, eso es cierto._  
  _\- ¿Te gusta que te llamen: “señora Mulder”?_ \- La miró con recelo, y vio cómo sus ojos se abrían grandes al mirarlo fijamente.  
_\- No... eso suena raro. “Señora Mulder” es el nombre de tu madre. Hablando de eso, ¿te gustaría que la llame y le diga que estás en el hospital?_  
Pensó en eso. - _Sí, dile que estoy en mi lecho de muerte. Me podría decir la verdad por una vez._  
Ella suspiró.  
 - _Scully_. - Tenía algo más que decirle. Y tenía que decírselo en ese momento.  
_\- ¿Qué?_  
 - _No vas a ir al infierno. Porque ahí es donde Donnie Pfaster está. Y el Reverendo Mackey es el diablo. Las serpientes le pertenecían._  
 - _Ok, Mulder_. - Espiró, acariciándole la mano como si fuera un niño confundido. A él no le gustaba eso.

La miró fijamente, recordó como se había mofado de él en la iglesia de O'Connor. - _Scully, es perfectamente aceptable creer en platillos voladores. Los viste por ti misma._  
Scully le dio una mirada de perplejidad. - _¿Qué? ¿Cuándo dije algo al respecto...? Oh. Mulder, lo sé. No quise decirlo en la forma en que sonó. Simplemente no quería estar en “medio de la nada, Tennessee” investigando un caso relacionado con serpientes. Sabes que odio las serpientes. No estaba en el mejor de los estados de ánimo._  
 - _Scully_. - Mulder tenía que hacerle ver, hacerle entender.  
Ella suspiró. - _Sí, Mulder._  
_\- ¿Alguna vez pensaste que hace años, cuando el universo estaba naciendo, tú y yo éramos una misma entidad? ¿Que éramos un espíritu, una fuerza vital, y que en algún lugar a lo largo de las arenas del tiempo ese espíritu, esa fuerza vital se dividió en dos, y que nos tomó millones de años poder reunirnos?_ _  
_ _\- Um..._  
_\- Creo que el universo conspiró para juntarnos._ _  
_ _\- Wow._  
_\- He cruzado océanos de tiempo sólo para encontrarte…_  
_\- Mulder, eso es una cita de Drácula de Bram Stoker. Y ni siquiera del libro. Es de la película._  
_\- Somos almas gemelas._  
_\- Ok._  
_\- ¡Scully! Me esperaba una reacción más grande._

  
Observó su mirada fija en él, el color aumentando en sus mejillas. - _Mulder, tienes Demerol goteando en tu IV y una gran erección, y estás arrastrando las palabras. Así que perdóname si finjo que toda esta conversación nunca sucedió._  
¿Arrastrando las palabras? No estaba arrastrando las palabras. Claro, su lengua se sentía un poco pesada, pero hablaba muy bien. Y ahora era el momento adecuado para hablar de esto. Había tanto que necesitaban hablar. Quería argumentar que era perfectamente capaz de mantener una conversación seria, pero sintió que lo estaban arrastrando hacia abajo, y todo empezó a volverse negro creyó sentir algo cálido presionando suavemente contra sus labios.  
La mañana siguiente, cuando abrió los ojos, giró y se encontró una cabeza de pelo rojo descansando contra su pecho, sobre la bata hospitalaria azul. Al mirar a su alrededor, vio que estaba en una habitación diferente a la anterior. Quiso mover el brazo derecho para pasar la mano por el cabello de Scully, pero entonces un fuerte dolor se disparó a través de este.  
La cabeza de Scully se elevó de su pecho, sus ojos se abrieron expandiéndose al notar su molestia. - _Mulder, ¿estás adolorido?_  
Sólo podía hacer muecas y rechinar los dientes. Scully salió de la habitación y un minuto después volvió con un enfermero, que llevaba su largo cabello rubio atado con un elástico, y otra dosis de medicamento para el dolor. Oyó al hombre decir algo así como: “ _su marido_ ” y luego Scully lo corrigió con un: “ _mi compañero_ ”. El dolor en su brazo se disipó, y esa sensación de ingravidez gloriosa regresó, no había preocupaciones en el mundo.  
 - _Ahh, me siento muy bien. Esto es jodidamente increíble. Mucho mejor que la hierba_. - Oyó a Scully y al enfermero riendo.

Cuando el enfermero giraba para marcharse, Mulder dijo: - _“Stay gold, Ponyboy. Stay gold...”_ (Frase del libro y película “ _The Outsaiders_ ”, basada en el poema “ _Nothing Gold Can Stay_ ” de Robert Frost).  
Scully estaba riendo nerviosa. ¿Dónde estaba? Giró la cabeza para verla de pie junto a la pared observándolo, llevaba unos pantalones negros y un sweater verde. Él quería que volviese a su pecho. De repente sintió muy fuertemente que su compañera no debería estar donde estaba, donde no podía llegar a ella. No era seguro. Scully debía permanecer a su lado. Junto a él. Se deslizó hacia el otro lado de la cama.  
_\- Mulder, quédate quieto._  
_\- Sube a la cama conmigo, Scully._ _  
_ _\- No creo que sea una buena idea, Mulder._  
_\- Scully, no estoy tratando de tener un momento sexy. La cama es más segura. Sube a la cama._  
La observó sonreír burlona. - _¿”Momento Sexy”?_ \- Ella rodó los ojos y negó con la cabeza, pero avanzó hasta llegar a su lado.  
_\- Eso está mejor, Scully. Estarás más segura aquí conmigo. El diablo no nos llevará si nos quedamos en la cama._  
Ella resopló. - _Está bien, Mulder._  
Había algo más que tenía que decir. Era importante. - _Scully, nosotros sólo deberíamos casarnos. Así la gente no se confundiría nunca más._ _  
_ _\- No, Mulder._  
 - _Ok_. - Suspiró. - _Oye, ¿sabes que estoy desnudo aquí debajo? Pero voy a tener que poner una rosquilla sobre eso, no quiero dártelo todo de una sola vez._  
Observó como Scully arqueaba la ceja, y crispaba la boca. - _¿Una rosquilla?_  
_\- Hey, Scully._ _  
_ _\- ¿Qué, Mulder?_  
_\- Los Yankees ganaron la Serie Mundial._  
_\- Lo sé. Me hiciste mirarlo contigo._  
 - _Scully_. - Recordó algo importante.  
Ella suspiró. - _¿Sí?_  
Mulder sintió que se le dibujaba una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. _\- ¿Crees que soy hot?_ _  
_ _\- Oh, hermano…_  
_\- Creo que eres jodidamente hot, Scully. Quisiera metértela en el culo._ _  
_ _\- Wow, ok._  
_\- Eres la chica más bonita que vi en mi vida._  
Resopló. - _Gracias_.  
 - _¿Scully? Quiero estar más cerca. Ven más cerca_. - Ella todavía estaba demasiado lejos. ¿Por qué su cara no estaba presionada contra él? Eso lo hizo sentirse muy triste.  
Ella suspiró. - _Mulder, nada de momento sexy._  
_\- No estoy hablando de momento sexy. Quiero besos._  
Scully se rió entre dientes. - _Necesitas reposo, Mulder._  
Él negó con la cabeza, cada vez más triste. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y su voz se quebró. - _Tus besos son los mejores besos_.  
_\- ¿Mulder, estás llorando?_  
Scully se deslizó y lo besó, él suspiró contra su boca con satisfacción, y luego el calmante, una vez más, lo empujó hacia abajo.

 

Al día siguiente, el martes 1 de febrero el doctor le quitó a Mulder el Demerol cambiándoselo por Tylenol con codeína cada seis horas. Su brazo, antes hinchado más allá del reconocimiento, volvía a la normalidad. No había más dolor en la mandíbula. Y cada vez que Mulder abría los ojos, Scully estaba allí junto a él. A veces estaba dormida, a veces despierta. Ella lo miraba con ternura, rozaba con los dedos el pelo de su frente, le acariciaba el rostro, a veces incluso lo besaba. Sabiendo que no era generalmente demostrativa, y que ese tipo de expresividad libre era probablemente temporal, él apreciaba su cuidado aún más.

  
Apenas recordaba sus conversaciones bajo la influencia del Demerol, y lo que ella le había contado lo hacía sentirse o extremadamente divertido o avergonzado. No podía creer que citó esa espantosa película de “ _Drácula_ ”, y luego miró a su compañera con disgusto cuando dijo que a ella le había gustado. Amargamente la acusó de que lo que le había gustado era la pinta de galancito de Keanu Reeves. Y Scully lo sorprendió diciendo que no era el caso en absoluto, que sentía “ _algo_ ” por Gary Oldman. Y ahí Mulder pensó que su compañera no podía ser más genial. Y formuló la observación de agregar “ _The Prefessional_ ” a la lista de películas que quería ver con ella.

  
Scully también le informó de que había hecho una propuesta de matrimonio involuntaria. ¿Qué carajo? Estaba complacido de estar fuera de esas cosas y en algo mucho menos intenso. Luego bromeó sobre que él sólo hacía confesiones cuando estaba bajo influencia de los analgésicos y murmuró algo sobre el Triángulo de las Bermudas. Mulder se preguntó qué le habría dicho en el hospital en ese momento. ¿También tenía una erección ahí? ¿Por qué no le había informado acerca de este hábito antes? Pensó en todas las veces que había estado internado los últimos años, y se la imaginó sentada junto a su cama mirando firmemente todo en la habitación a excepción de la evidente _carpa_ en sus sábanas. Él sólo pudo mover la cabeza con incredulidad.

  
Por lo general tenía un poco de tiempo, aproximadamente una hora, antes de su siguiente dosis de codeína, donde él se sentía más lúcido y trataba de darle algún sentido a lo que le había sucedido. También sentía cierta depresión durante esos momentos. Lo que había sucedido en la _Blessing Community Church_ no era bueno. Mulder tenía una sensación de desesperanza y culpa.

  
Definitivamente había algo sobrenatural acerca de Mackey. Mulder lo sabía. Sabía lo que había visto, lo que había experimentado en esa oficina de la iglesia. Eso no podía explicarlo la ciencia ni la filosofía. Si Mackey no era el mismo diablo, era sin duda uno de sus agentes demoníacos. Una vez más, Scully no estaba inclinada a atribuir nada paranormal al caso.

  
Trató de decirle que Mackey era Satanás, que era la encarnación del mal. Pero ella no lo creía. Incluso le preguntó cómo podía creer tan firmemente en la existencia del diablo, sin tener alguna creencia concluyente acerca de Dios. ¿Cómo podía existir uno sin el otro?, le había preguntado. Él realmente no tenía una respuesta para eso. ¿Para que la bondad existiese, debía existir el mal? ¿Debía la oscuridad co-existir con la luz? ¿No había día y noche, después de todo? El mundo contenía tanto abundancia de bien como de mal. Volviendo a través de los siglos, desde la época medieval hasta el mundo antiguo, en todas las culturas y religiones, hubo un hilo, un nexo en común: la creencia de que el bien y el mal eran opuestos duales. El Bien debía prevalecer, y el Mal ser destruido. Esto no era sólo en la religión; también era efectivo en la moralidad y el pensamiento.

  
¿Si había un diablo, tenía que haber un Dios? El diablo de alguna parte había salido. El cristianismo enseñaba que fue una vez un ángel hermoso, creado por Dios, que había sido justo, puro. Pero la soberbia avanzó sigilosamente dentro de su corazón, y la codicia. Y Satán nació. El mal entró al mundo. Pero, ¿él creía realmente eso? ¿Estaba el bien y el mal en una dicotomía religiosa? ¿O era puramente realismo moral? ¿Era sólo el estado natural de las cosas, y nadie sabía dónde el bien y el mal comenzaban?

  
Soberbia. Ese era el problema de Mulder. Mackey le había preguntado si era un hombre justo. Soberbio y autosuficiente, era más cercano. ¿Ese fantasma no trató de advertirlo hacía un tiempo? Algo sobre su narcisismo y petulancia, su egolatría. Y luego estaba O'Connor, tratando de advertirlo, ayudándolo a ver la verdad frente a él, a la que estaba ciego. Podría también estar cegado por su propio prejuicio. Por supuesto, algún intolerante predicador del medio de la nada era el malo de la película. Por supuesto, había embarazado a su hija. ¿No era por el incesto que se los conocían a estos dementes “ _rednecks_ ”? (Termino ofensivo para llamar a personas de raza blanca y clase baja del sudeste. Se les da ese nombre por trabajar muchas horas al sol: “ _cuello rojo_ ”). Mackey sabía que él caería en ello, “ _mordería el anzuelo”_

  
Mulder tuvo una sensación de hundimiento indescriptible al pensar en su destino, en su juicio. Mackey lo había probado, y él había fallado. Cayó por las mentiras, era ciego a la verdad. Podría haber muerto, o terminar con el brazo derecho amputado. Él todavía se aferraba a la firme convicción de que Scully era justa y pura. Las serpientes venenosas no la habían atacado, ni siquiera cuando O'Connor había forzado su mano delante de ellas. ¿Significaba eso que sus caminos estaban predestinados a separse? ¿Sentencias diferentes? ¿Había algo más aterrador que la separación? Si realmente existía el más allá, y en esa vida se mantenían separados, ¿qué clase de vida sería? Sería el infierno. Prefería dejar de existir a existir sin ella.

  
El martes por la noche, Scully regresó a su habitación para informarle que no había ninguna señal de Mackey, a pesar de que todo el Estado de Tennessee lo estaba buscando. Mulder sabía que no iban a encontrarlo. ¿Cómo podían los hombres capturar al Diablo? Scully aún se negaba a creer que Mackey era más que un simple hombre. Le había dicho que sabía cuán diabólicos los simples hombres podían ser. No dudaba de eso. Habían experimentado con suficientes humanos monstruosos los últimos años.

  
Y le había dicho con seguridad que si lo vivido era una prueba, obviamente la había pasado porque estaba vivo. Las serpientes no lo habían matado. Pero, ¿quién lo había probado? ¿Mackey? ¿Dios? ¿Sería considerado justo y bueno? Sus intenciones eran siempre buenas, siempre quería hacer lo correcto. ¿Estaban allí las cosas que necesitaba para cambiar? ¿Su vida aún tenía un propósito? Había intentado probar la existencia de vida extraterrestre, para evidenciar que el gobierno se lo ocultaba al Pueblo. Había aprendido esa verdad, la expuso. Pero todavía no encontraba a su hermana. ¿Ese era el propósito de su vida? ¿Saber qué había sucedido con ella? ¿Y si nunca se enteraba? ¿Y si lo hacía? ¿Cuál sería su propósito, entonces? ¿Había algún futuro, algún destino frente a él que no podía ver? ¿Un camino que debería tomar? ¿Dios escuchaba sus plegarias por un milagro? Si había un Dios. ¿Alguna vez superaría sus dudas y creería? Él quería hacerlo.

  
El miércoles, temprano, O'Connor había ido a ver cómo estaba, a decirle adiós antes de que Mulder se fuera a casa. Mencionó que había tratado de visitarlo varias veces, pero cada vez él estaba con Scully y pensó que era mejor no molestarlos. Al salir, se refirió a Scully como su esposa. Mulder no podía imaginar por qué O'Connor se había olvidado que ella era su compañera en el FBI.

  
 - _¿Qué es lo que te dije, muchacho, acerca de tratar de ser inteligente aquí abajo?_

  
... Mulder echado en su sofá, la tarde del miércoles, meditaba las palabras de O'Connor. Él no se había olvidado que eran compañeros. Lo sabía. Se preguntó qué podría haber visto cuando intentó visitarlo en el hospital. Obviamente, había visto que su interacción no era estrictamente profesional. ¿Era así? ¿El reverendo había conjeturado que eran más que simples compañeros? ¿O estaba tratando de darle algún tipo de mensaje? Ciertamente sonaba de esa manera, y sin duda lo había hecho sentir incómodo.

  
O'Connor había llamado a Scully “ _su esposa_ ”. Bueno, eran compañeros desde hacía tanto tiempo, que él ya no se sorprendía cuando los desconocidos, viendo su cercanía, los confundían con un matrimonio cuando no tenían idea que eran agentes del FBI. ¿No era el matrimonio la asociación más convencional, finalmente? Pero el reverendo no era un desconocido desinformado. Él conocía los hechos, y aún así se refirió a Scully como su esposa. ¿Estaba diciendo que debía casarse con ella? ¿Era eso lo que había en su corazón, con eso tenía que ser inteligente? ¿O estaba diciendo que su compañerismo ya era un matrimonio?

  
Se resistió a la idea de atribuirle a su relación con Scully algo como el matrimonio. El matrimonio, con sus implicaciones y su potencial fracaso, era algo de lo que no quería saber nada. Sabía que muchas personas temían la exclusividad sexual por el resto de sus vidas, pero eso no era un problema que le preocupase del matrimonio. Ciertamente, no le importaría coger con Scully, hasta el día de su muerte. En realidad, esa sería una muy buena manera de morir, con el olor de su excitación en la nariz y el sabor de su sexo en la boca. ¿Pero el matrimonio no cambiaba las cosas? Y no solía ser para mejor. El matrimonio era un convenio social, que no podía evitar despreciar. La idea del matrimonio sólo le traía sentimientos negativos y recuerdos amargos.

  
¿Qué iba siquiera a saber acerca de hacer que un matrimonio funcione? No había visto muy buenos ejemplos los últimos años, sobre todo sus padres. Había vivido con una mujer una vez, durante casi cinco años, y todavía no tenía idea de lo que había salido exactamente mal allí. También fue ciego a las banderas rojas. Probablemente, su relación con Diana fue artificial, pero había sido real para él. Incluso pudo llegar a ser real para Diana en algún momento, y tal vez por eso _ellos_ le habían puesto un freno, obligándola a irse. O quizá simplemente se cansó de la artimaña, se dio cuenta que en realidad él no le importaba un carajo, y se fue. Pero… ¿Cuál era su parte en esa relación? ¿Era todo lo comunicativo que debía con sus sentimientos? No. Había amado a Diana, tanto como su frío desapego emocional se lo permitió. Mulder se dio cuenta de que todas las cosas románticas que hizo, los regalos y las escapadas de fin de semana, eran puramente porque ella lo esperaba. Aprendió muy pronto de que si él no aparecía con flores o joyas, Diana lo acusaba de no preocuparse por ella. Supuso que era la parte que le tocaba jugar en la relación, mantener la paz. Hacía esas cosas para evitar discusiones, y porque creía que eso era todo lo romántico que una relación necesitaba, así era como se demostraba amor por alguien, que las mujeres necesitaban ese tipo de cosas.

  
¿Scully necesitaba ese tipo de cosas? ¿Quería casarse? Nunca lo había dicho en todos esos años. Había hecho declaraciones sobre desear una vida “ _normal_ ”. Pero lo normal era relativo. ¿Qué significaba “ _normal_ ” para ella? ¿Lo incluía a él y su búsqueda de la verdad? Scully le había dicho una vez que no lo cambiaría por una vida convencional en los suburbios, con su cerca blanca, marido, de 2 a 5 hijos, y un perro. ¿Estaba dispuesta a negociar su independencia para convivir con él? ¿No acabaría irritándola con el tiempo? ¿Dejarían de discutir, o aún peor, dejarían de hablarse por completo? ¿Si el matrimonio era lo que realmente quería, si eso la hacía feliz, podría él negárselo? ¿Podría, cuando estaba en su poder dárselo? Pero, ¿deseaba casarse con él?

  
¿Acaso el matrimonio tradicional podía incluso compararse o acercarse a lo que tenía con Scully? ¿Necesitaban un pedazo de papel y un juez para confirmar todo lo que eran el uno para el otro? ¿Necesitaban convenciones y estándares sociales para ordenar o determinar lo que eran? Mulder reculaba ante la idea de que cualquiera intentara clasificar o etiquetar su relación. Incluso la palabra “ _esposa_ ” le daba un mal sabor de boca al asociarlo con Scully, pensaba que ella era mucho más que eso, merecía mucho más que algo tan común, algo que tantos hombres fácilmente desechaban y cambiaban por una versión más joven, más moderna. Scully había dejado claro que nunca lo cambiaría. Bueno, él no estaba dispuesto a cambiarla tampoco. Tal vez eso era lo suficientemente bueno. ¿Necesitaban declaraciones? ¿El matrimonio era necesario? ¿Debían sentarse y tener una conversación sobre lo que eran? ¿O tener una conversación acerca de si su relación era sexualmente exclusiva? Por supuesto que no. Eso era ridículo. Esa cosa entre ellos no necesitaba ser definido o clasificado. Eran Mulder y Scully, y eran compañeros del FBI, y amigos, y tal vez eso era suficiente. ¿Se necesitaba ser algo más que eso?

  
Pero todavía no podía dejar de preguntarse sobre lo que había dicho O'Connor, preguntándose ¿en qué exactamente debía ser inteligente respecto a Scully? ¿Estaba tratando de ayudarlo a ver una verdad a la que estaba ciego? ¿O era una advertencia?

Continuará….

 


	57. "Hay tantas emociones dentro de mí que no sabría por dónde empezar”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mulder se obliga a participar en un caso de secuestro en Sacramento, para descontento de Scully. Mulder Recibe impactantes noticias.
> 
> Este capítulo contiene material sexualmente explícito.
> 
> Aviso: El dialogo y la premisa del episodio “Sein Und Zeit” no me pertenece, no lo escribí. Fue escrito por Chris Carter y Frank Spotnitz, y sus derechos pertenecen a 1013 productions y 20th Century Fox.
> 
> Disculpas por la espera extra larga en la actualización de la historia. Entre el trabajo y las fiestas de acción de gracias no tuve mucho tiempo libre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Placebo – “Running Up That Hill” (Kate Bush)
> 
> It doesn't hurt me  
> You wanna feel how it feels  
> You wanna know, know that it doesn't hurt me  
> You wanna hear about the deal I'm making  
> You, be running up that hill  
> You and me, be running up that hill
> 
> And if I only could  
> Make a deal with God  
> And get him to swap our places  
> Be running up that road  
> Be running up that hill  
> Be running up that building  
> If I only could
> 
> You don't wanna hurt me  
> But see how deep the bullet lies  
> Unaware that I'm tearing you asunder  
> There's a thunder in our hearts, baby  
> So much hate for the ones we love  
> Tell me we both matter, don't we
> 
> You, be running up that hill  
> You and me, be running up that hill  
> You and me won't be unhappy
> 
> And if I only could  
> Make a deal with God  
> And get him to swap our places  
> Be running up that road  
> Be running up that hill  
> Be running up that building  
> If I only could
> 
> C'mon, baby, c'mon, c'mon, darling  
> Let me steal this moment from you now  
> C'mon, angel, c'mon, c'mon, darling  
> Let's exchange the experience
> 
> And if I only could  
> Make a deal with God  
> And get him to swap our places  
> Be running up that road  
> Be running up that hill  
> With no problems
> 
> If I only could be running up that hill

El viernes 4 de febrero había sido largo y aburrido para Scully. Se había pasado todo el día en la oficina sin su compañero, revisando el reporte del caso Jared Chirp que habían terminado el jueves. Ese también fue un día difícil, pero por razones diferentes. Mulder estaba decidido a atribuir los ataques de serpientes a Mackey y a lo sobrenatural, y ella se negó a firmar eso. Cada uno acampó en una esquina, y en vez de un reporte unificado, el que le presentó a Skinner a última hora del viernes por la tarde iba separado del de Mulder. “Al igual que en los viejos tiempos”, Skinner bromeó. Ella sólo pudo suspirar.

Mulder había salido de su apartamento la noche del jueves de un humor terrible. No se quedó a dormir, como ella había esperado. Bueno, tampoco exactamente le había pedido que se quedara. Intentó ubicarlo el viernes, llamando a su casa y al celular un par de veces. Sólo consiguió que saltara el contestador automático o el buzón de voz, y él nunca devolvió la llamada. Scully estaba cada vez más irritada a medida que pasaban las horas.

A las 17:21, Scully entró en su apartamento y fue recibida con el más maravilloso olor: comida caliente. Giró hacia la cocina y vio a Mulder parado allí; los platos, cubiertos y vasos estaban en la mesa del comedor acompañados por dos copas de vino y una botella de Chianti. Sobre la mesada había bolsas de Filomena´s, el restaurante italiano favorito de ambos en Georgetown. Se preguntó si esa era su manera de “extender la rama de olivo”. Él la miró profundamente y sonrió. Sí, definitivamente lo era. Colgó su abrigo en el perchero y luego se sentó en la mesa para una deliciosa cena de berenjenas a la parmesana.

Al terminar de cenar, la irritabilidad que había marcado los últimos dos días había desaparecido, se trasladaron a la sala y miraron juntos la película que Mulder había alquilado: The Professional.

 - Esa película está verdaderamente jodida. - Scully dijo en los créditos finales.

Mulder se rió entre dientes. - Lo está.

 - Pero es tan buena.

Él asintió con la cabeza, sonriéndole. A continuación, se levantó del sofá y caminó hacia la televisión, agachándose para recuperar el VHS de la videograbadora. Los ojos de Scully estaban pegados a su espalda, su libido se despertó. Trató de recordar la última vez que habían tenido relaciones, y todo lo que vino a su mente fue San Diego. ¿Realmente había pasado tanto tiempo? Supuso que la vida se había interpuesto en el camino, y el trabajo.

Mulder volvió al sofá y se sentó junto ella, pasando un brazo sobre el respaldo del sofá detrás de su cabeza, y comenzó a saltar canales desde el control remoto. Scully se deslizó un poco más cerca, girando ligeramente hacia él, y llevando su mano por debajo del borde de su suéter gris jaspeado con cuello en V, rozando con los dedos su abdomen hacia atrás y adelante. Mulder giró la cabeza para mirarla mientras ella lamía sus labios, sonriéndole, sus pupilas dilatadas. Él sabía lo que quería.

No mucho tiempo después su cuerpo desnudo presionaba contra el costado de su compañera, sus dedos índice y medio colisionaban con fuerza y velocidad dentro de su sexo, mientras ella curvaba sus rodillas y desplegaba sus muslos abiertos. Cuatro meses en esta cosa y él sabía exactamente cuán duro y rápido Scully lo quería y necesitaba. A medida que las yemas de sus dedos acariciaban ese punto sensible incrustado en la pared frontal, ella gemía y gruñía de satisfacción.

 - Carajo, Scully. - Mulder se quejó en su oído mientras sus músculos se apretaban alrededor de sus dedos.

Su palma estaba empapada de su humedad, él empujaba sus caderas contra ella. Scully podía sentir la presión de su sexo duro, pero Mulder estaba esperando. Había aprendido que a él le gustaba esperar, le gustaba prolongar los juegos previos lo máximo posible, que no disfrutaba del sexo tanto cuando se terminaba demasiado rápido. Tal vez así había sido su relación en pocas palabras, la razón por la que les tomó tanto maldito tiempo llegar a este lugar.

 - Yeah, te gusta esto. - Murmuró en su oído, haciendo que sus ojos rueden y sus caderas corcoveen elevándose del colchón. Mulder sabía que sus palabras tenían un efecto enorme en ella. Se preguntó si podía hacerla acabar sólo hablándole. Le gustaría probar esa teoría. Pero ahora no era el momento. Tenía otros planes.

Sus dedos continuaban penetrándola duro y profundo, hasta los nudillos, llevó el pulgar ansioso por acariciar su clítoris hinchado. Ella lloriqueó, rotando las caderas contra su mano. Scully sintió la acumulación de tensión, su manojo de nervios se tensó, y supo que un fuerte orgasmo se acercaba, pero Mulder apartó la mano de repente. Ella gimió de frustración.

Él se rió entre dientes, y luego dijo en voz baja: - Yo sé que más te gustaría.

Scully pensó que irían al plato fuerte ahora, que él se había cansado de esperar. Pero entonces Mulder giró y llevó la mano a su espalda. El estómago se le tensó. Tenía la sensación de saber lo que iba a sacar, pero pensó que eso había quedado en su casa.

Mulder se volvió hacia Scully, bajando la vista para mirar su cara, enrojecida por la excitación. La miró fijamente, con los ojos brillantes, ardiendo de deseo salvaje, mientras dio un click al vibrador en “Low” y se oyó un zumbido. Ella comenzó a jadear en anticipación. Sabía lo que iba a suceder. Sabía lo duro que iba a acabar. Sus músculos se tensaron por el recuerdo, frunció el ceño pero no apartó la mirada de la cara de Mulder. Sus ojos la habían atrapado.

Él sonrió mientras movía el vibrador lentamente por la cara interna de sus muslos hacia su centro caliente, antes de deslizarlo a través de sus pliegues hinchados, empapados con sus jugos. Scully se quedó sin aliento al sentir el zumbido vibrando contra su piel sensible. Su clítoris palpitaba con dolorosa necesidad a medida que más deseo húmedo fluía desde su entrada.

 

Mulder deslizó la punta lubricada presionando sobre su clítoris, sonsacándole un gemido gutural. Su cuerpo se retorcía en la cama, y sus dedos se aferraban al colchón. Pero su rostro seguía pegado al de Mulder, que colgaba sobre ella a pulgadas de distancia. Scully se lamió los labios y luego sacó su lengua, sus ojos burlándose de él, antes de cerrar la distancia entre ellos y cepillar la punta por los labios. Mulder gimió, y la besó con fuerza mientras seguía pulsando el vibrador en círculos alrededor de su clítoris. La idea que había surgido en su mente ese mismo día se adelantó, su sexo lleno de sangre palpitaba, movió el vibrador a través de sus pliegues, dándole click al “High”. Recapturó los labios de su compañera y cuando entró en su boca, acariciando insistentemente su lengua con la suya, empujó el vibrador dentro de su sexo, con fuerza y tan profundo como pudo, moviéndolo dentro de ella, dando vueltas, sacándolo, y empujando hacia adentro.

Scully se quedó sin aliento, rompiendo el beso, y sus músculos se apretaron alrededor de él. Pero entonces sus labios se encontraron su nuevo y lo besó profundamente, gimiendo en su boca. Casi de inmediato tuvo que romper el beso, su mente no podía concentrarse en nada por las vibraciones en su núcleo caliente, las sensaciones surgían a través de su cuerpo. Sus ojos se cerraron, y se concentraron en las olas de placer que comenzaban a salir de su centro.

Mulder bajó la mirada hacia su mano empujando el vibrador dentro y fuera del sexo de su compañera, observándola retorcerse mientras él la penetraba. Scully abrió los ojos y notó como la miraba fijamente su centro, abrió más las piernas, extendiéndolas hacia él. Mulder gruñó en agradecimiento mientras contemplaba su clítoris hinchado, pidiendo ser tocado.

Giró la cabeza para mirar su rostro, sus ojos se encontraron en una mirada intensa, y él sacó el vibrador brillante por la humedad de su sexo, presionando sobre el clítoris, las sacudidas eléctricas de placer palpitando en su centro. Una especie de maullido brotó de la garganta de Scully y su mano voló a la parte posterior de la cabeza de Mulder, sus dedos aferrándose a su pelo en un puño apretado. Él gruñó y su boca se estrelló contra su cuello, besando y acariciando con la lengua ese punto blando detrás de su oreja.

Scully sintió su orgasmo erigiéndose desde el fondo de su cuerpo, su centro se apretó y sus músculos se tensaron, su cuerpo se puso rígido. Mulder le mordió el cuello detrás de la oreja a la vez que presionaba con fuerza contra su clítoris, rotando la punta del vibrador en un círculo cerrado. La combinación de sus dientes en su piel y la fricción vibrando contra su clítoris la enviaron al borde, y su espalda se arqueó elevándose del colchón.

 - ¡Oh, Dios! ¡Mulder! - Lloriqueó.

Olas de placer recorrieron su cerebro, sus caderas se retorcían contra el vibrador, rotando su clítoris contra él, gimiendo el nombre de Mulder mientras se elevaba en un intenso orgasmo. Su nombre sonando como un gemido en la boca de Scully, la expresión de su rostro mientras lo hacía, esa mirada mitad cariñosa y mitad súplica o desesperación, siempre lo llenaba de una auto-satisfacción que nunca había conocido. También lo llenaba de una sensación de intensa devoción. Haría cualquier cosa por esa mujer. Mentiría, rogaría, robaría, y mataría por ella. Él putamente moriría por ella.

Quitó el vibrador y lo arrojó a un lado, antes de observar detenidamente a Scully, su cuerpo reluciente de sudor, su pecho agitado, sus caderas retorciéndose. Bajó la mirada hacia su ingle, estaba empapada, como sus muslos internos. Ya no podía ignorar su sexo, dolorosamente hinchado por la necesidad. Scully no pudo ignorarlo tampoco, y rodó sobre su estómago, levantando ligeramente las caderas del colchón.

 - Oohh, Mulder, cógeme. - Gimió, las descargas post-orgásmicas todavía ondulaban a través de su cerebro.

Mulder gimió y miró su culo elevándose, el resto de su cuerpo sobre la cama, su centro húmedo brillante expuesto a él al abrir las piernas, doblando las rodillas. Otra ráfaga de sangre se disparo a su ingle, su pene tensionándose dolorosamente. Se colocó sobre ella, presionando el pecho contra su espalda, la boca en su oído y las manos sobre el colchón por debajo de sus codos flexionados.

 - Scully… - Dijo en voz baja. - Voy a hacer que acabes tan duro.

 - Hazlo. - Gimió, sus palabras se registraban en su clítoris mientras la humedad fresca goteaba de su centro.

Él dobló las rodillas entre sus piernas abiertas, y se enterró en su sexo completamente, su pelvis presionando contra su culo.

 - Dios, Scully, haces que me sienta tan bien. - Jadeó, su sexo apretándolo, la estrechez de su calor húmedo finalmente traía un agradable alivio a su pene palpitante.

Scully lloriqueó con cada penetración profunda cuando Mulder comenzó a cogerla con fuerza. La combinación de los gemidos de su compañero cuando su sexo la llenaba, la cabeza repleta de sangre frotando el punto dulce en su pared frontal cada vez que se metía en su cuerpo, la piel pulsando al unísono, la boca en su oído gruñiendo en una mezcla de lenguaje tremendamente explícito y su nombre, y su clítoris rozando el colchón mientras empujaba sus caderas para encontrarse con las suyas, ponían sus terminaciones nerviosas en llamas.

Ella gemía y lloriqueaba palabras de placer, la tensión exquisita elevándose lentamente desde lo más profundo, a sabiendas de que esa lenta acumulación significaba cuán intensamente iba a acabar. Mulder mantenía la boca en su cuello, besando y lamiendo su piel suave, mientras sus manos se movían sobre las suyas entrelazando sus dedos. Los sonidos de Scully en sus oídos y el olor de su excitación llenando sus fosas nasales, lo colmaron de una salvaje lujuria. Su cuerpo, su mente, nunca había respondido a una mujer, y al sexo, como le respondía a Scully. A veces sentía que podría romper a llorar por ella, o estallar en llamas.

Mulder se levantó tomándola por su culo duro, golpeando contra ella, antes de deslizar un dedo a través de sus jugos hasta su ano, empujando el pulgar al interior, los ojos de Scully se abrieron en estado de shock gritando cuando un poderoso orgasmo se apoderó de ella. Sus ojos se cerraron, su boca se abrió e involuntariamente comenzó a gritar, sus músculos vaginales se tensaron y su cuerpo cayó, frotando su clítoris duro en el colchón, sus manos tomando la almohada delante de ella hasta que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos. Un líquido caliente y claro se precipitó de su centro, enviando a Mulder directamente al borde y él acabó con fuerza, sus fuertes gemidos guturales llenaron el dormitorio mientras continuaba penetrándola hasta la empuñadura y su semilla caliente la llenaba a borbotones.

 - ¿Mulder? - Scully jadeó, su pecho continuaba agitado.

 - ¿Si? - Le preguntó al oído, después de derrumbarse sobre ella.

 - Voy a tener que tomar una ducha antes de dormir. Soy un puto desastre. - Su risa nerviosa había regresado.

Mulder comenzó a reírse mientras se levantaba cayendo sobre el colchón a su lado.

Unas horas después, el celular de Mulder comenzó a sonar, despertándolo de un sueño profundo, se estiró rápidamente hacia sus jeans azules en el suelo junto a la cama, tomando el teléfono del bolsillo al segundo timbre antes de que despertara a Scully.

 - Mulder. - Dio un vistazo hacia Scully, que giraba para ponerse de lado, de espaldas a él, y se alegró de que el teléfono no la hubiese despertado.

 - Hey, Mulder. Soy Danny Valladeo.

 - Oh, hola Danny. - Dijo, manteniendo la voz baja, antes de mirar al otro lado de la cama, hacia el reloj digital en la mesa de noche junto a su compañera, eran las 2:43 am. - ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Sucedió algo?

 - Trabajando en un caso de secuestro en la oficina de Skinner. California emitió una Alerta AMBER hace casi una hora. La niña fue secuestrada de su casa en Sacramento.

Mulder suspiró. Una pesadilla de caso. No se lo desearía a nadie. - Um, ¿por qué me llamas a mí por esto?

 

 - Bueno, eh, los detalles son un poco extraños. Ella desapareció a las 21:30 hora de California, todas las puertas y ventanas cerradas, ambos padres en casa. No hay señales de robo o algo forzado, pero dejaron una nota en la habitación de la niña. Es una amenaza, pero no hace ninguna demanda. La ventana de la habitación de la pequeña estaba bloqueada cuando la policía llegó, y claramente no había sido abierta en meses. No hay huellas dactilares, sangre o cualquier otro signo de lucha, forcejeo, o evidencia de que alguien más hubiese estado en la casa, además de los padres. La chica sólo... desapareció, supongo. Bueno, a menos que los padres estén ocultando algo, por supuesto, pero esa no es la opinión de la policía local, por lo menos en este momento. Sólo pensaba que, eh, podría posiblemente, ser de tu interés.

 - Lo es. - Dijo Mulder, su mente ya iba a toda marcha, mientras se sentaba deslizándose fuera de la cama, una vez más, asegurándose de que Scully siguiese durmiendo.

*****

Scully despertó a las 7:38 del sábado 05 de febrero, para encontrar su apartamento carente de Mulder. Gran parte de ella no creía que, asumiendo que había despertado antes de lo previsto, se hubiese ido a su casa. Pasó un día tranquilo haciendo mandados y tareas. A las 17:00, mientras estaba sentada en su sala doblando ropa y viendo las noticias, sonó su móvil. Pensando que era Mulder, sonrió mientras lo tomaba, pero entonces vio que era un número de teléfono del Bureau.

 - Scully.

 - Agente Scully, ¿dónde demonios está Mulder?

Era Skinner. Y estaba enojado. - Yo... supongo que, en su casa, señor.

Hubo una larga pausa. - Lo llamé a su celular, e incluso lo llamé a su casa pensando que podría haber volado de regreso. No hubo respuesta. Iba a tener un informe listo para mí al mediodía.

Esto no tenía ningún sentido. Ya habían entregado el reporte del caso. ¿Y qué había querido decir con “volado de regreso”?

 - ¿Qué informe, señor?

Skinner suspiró con frustración. - Su informe sobre Amber Lynn LaPierre.

Scully giró para mirar la televisión. - ¿La niña desaparecida de las noticias?

 - Mulder voló a Sacramento esta mañana para hablar con los LaPierre. Agente Scully, ¿no sabe en serio nada de esto?

Ella se quedó sin habla. Mulder se fue a California. Esa mañana. Sin llevarla consigo. Sin siquiera decirle.

 - Por supuesto que no sabe. - Skinner se quejó. - ¡Scully, será mejor que vaya a buscar al agitador de su compañero y me consiga ese maldito informe!

Se estremeció al oír el teléfono de Skinner golpeando con fuerza, e inmediatamente el tono de marcado zumbó en su oído. Scully movió la cabeza en señal de frustración mientras se dirigía a su habitación tomando su bolso de viaje, empacó algunas cosas y salió en su coche. Llamó al celular de Mulder apenas se sentó en el asiento del conductor, y fue directamente al buzón de voz. Cerró su teléfono con ira.

Echaba humo mientras permanecía de pie en la fila del aeropuerto, después de finalmente conseguir un asiento. Había un vuelo sin escalas que saldría a las 18:30, y arribaría en Sacramento a las 21:38 hora local. Estaría metida en un avión durante las próximas seis horas. Esto no era algo que esperaba para su fin de semana. Lo llamó de nuevo; él no respondió y saltó el buzón.

 - Mulder, estoy por abordar un avión rumbo a Sacramento. Aterrizará aproximadamente a las 21:30. ¿Dónde demonios estás?

Mientras estaba en la fila, su celular por fin sonó, pero para mayor disgusto no era Mulder.

 - Scully.

 - Hey, Agente Scully, soy Danny Valladeo.

Ella no había sabido nada de él desde hacía un tiempo. - Hola, Danny. ¿Qué pasó?

 - Yo, uh… ¿sabes algo de Mulder, por casualidad?

Scully dejó escapar un suspiro de frustración. - No, no hablo con él desde ayer.

 - Necesito hacerle llegar un mensaje. Tenemos que avanzar sobre los LaPierre como posibles sospechosos. Los medios de comunicación dieron cuenta de los detalles del caso, y van a transmitirlos esta noche. La policía llevará a los LaPierre para mitigar cualquier ultraje o agravio que la prensa vaya a decir o generar sobre ellos.

 - ¿Danny?

 - ¿Si, Scully?

 - Dime todo lo que sepas acerca de este caso.

Al aterrizar en Sacramento, revisó su celular mientras se dirigía al mostrador de alquiler de autos. Tenía un mensaje de voz.

 - Sky Riders Airport Motel. Duckhorn Drive. Habitación 17.

Scully suspiró, y después de alquilar un coche, condujo hacia Duckhorn Drive. A las 22:12 se detuvo en el motel y aparcó en uno de los espacios frente a la habitación 17. Bajó del auto y llamó a la puerta.

 - Está abierto. - Mulder avisó desde el interior.

 - ¿Mulder? - Scully lo llamó mientras abría la puerta.

 - Pasa. - Estaba recostado, totalmente vestido, sobre la cama del motel, la televisión sin volumen actuaba como única luz en la habitación.

 - ¿Qué estás haciendo? - Preguntó desde la puerta.

 - Pensando.

Scully no tenía paciencia para esto. - ¿Acerca de?

 - Amber Lynn LaPierre.

Scully entró. - ¿Te importa si enciendo la luz?

 - Si. - Respondió en voz baja. - Me importa.

Quería encender las luces, aunque sólo fuese para molestarlo, pero no creía que era la manera adecuada de manejar la situación, suspiró cerrando la puerta detrás de ella. - Skinner está jodidamente enfadado.

Su compañero ni siquiera la miró. Parecía no escucharla. Toda su atención estaba en televisión que mostraba imágenes del traslado de los LaPierre.

 - Contigo.

 - Estoy seguro de que lo está.

Scully pudo ver que Mulder no parecía demasiado preocupado por eso. - Contaba con tener el informe al mediodía. Lo esperó. Y ahora me envió a buscarte, para conseguirlo.

Mulder continuaba prestando atención a la pantalla. - No tengo el informe.

Tampoco parecía preocuparle el asunto. Skinner iba a amar esto. - Tuvieron que avanzar en el caso. Los medios de comunicación se enteraron de los hallazgos de la policía e iban a difundirlos. Los padres están detenidos para ser interrogados.

Finalmente rompió su atención de la TV para mirarla. - No son culpables, Scully.

 - Los hechos muestran lo contrario. No hay señales de robo. Ambos padres estaban en casa cuando la chica desapareció.

 - Mintieron sobre dónde encontraron la nota. - Contestó Mulder.

 - ¿Por qué?

 - En eso estaba pensando.

Scully dirigió la mirada hacia la tv, una foto de Jon Benet Ramsey estaba en pantalla, seguida por otra de Amber Lynn LaPierre. - ¿Son los medios de comunicación o simplemente nuestra propia fascinación morbosa con el asesinato de una niña inocente?

 - No está muerta, Scully.

El celular de Mulder sonó y él se sentó, lanzando sus piernas por un lado de la cama, para responder inmediatamente. Scully le dirigió una mirada sarcástica, pero él no pareció darse cuenta. Claro, ahora sí respondía el teléfono. No podía creer que estaba allí, no podía creer que después de casi siete años de compañerismo él continuara haciendo esa mierda. Lo observó colgar el teléfono, decidió salir de la habitación, e ir hacia el coche a buscar su bolso. Se llenó de repente con pensamientos desgarradores sobre Emily, otra vida inocente joven arrebatada, el dolor y la culpa elevándose para batallar con la emoción más dominante que era la ira hacia Mulder… Y la ira ganaba en ese momento por lejos.

Una vez de vuelta en el interior, dejó el bolso en el suelo al otro lado de la cama donde Mulder estaba nuevamente recostado y viendo la televisión en silencio. Pateó los zapatos, se quitó la chaqueta, los pantalones, la camiseta roja de mangas cortas, las medias y el sujetador de encaje negro. Podía sentir los ojos de Mulder sobre ella mientras sacaba una camiseta blanca de su bolso y se la ponía. Cuando movía el bolso para ubicarlo delante de la cama, Mulder se puso de pie y comenzó a desvestirse. Scully se metió en la cama debajo de las sábanas, y se acostó de espaldas a él. Sintió el peso en la cama cuando su compañero entraba en ella, y como se deslizaba por detrás hasta quedar junto a su cuerpo, extendiendo la mano hasta su cintura.

 - Ni siquiera lo pienses.

Mulder suspiró y apartó la mano, regresando a su lado de la cama y recostándose contra su almohada. Después de unos minutos de observar la televisión, la apagó. Scully se quedó allí, en plena ebullición, luchando duramente para controlar su ira, para mantener sus sentimientos en silencio, cuando lo que realmente deseaba era arremeter contra él.

Dos personas en una relación normalmente no debían lidiar con que su otra mitad saliera corriendo al otro lado del país, sin siquiera informar al otro. ¿Por qué Mulder seguía pensando que eso era un comportamiento aceptable? Ella no pensaba eso desde hacía años, y seguramente era menos aceptable ahora. ¿Qué lo hizo pensar que estaba bien abandonar su apartamento en medio de la noche y volar a California sin siquiera decirle? ¿Por qué seguía dejándola fuera, yéndose sin ella? Obviamente, sentía que no le debía explicaciones; que no tenía por qué decirle cuando decidía subirse a un avión o coche y salir del estado, o incluso del país. No creía que necesitara explicaciones, que necesitara saber. ¿Por qué esperaba que las cosas fuesen diferentes ahora? Ese era Mulder, ese era su comportamiento desde que lo había conocido: Corriendo hacia algún lugar, dejándola sin saber nada, y luego ella se veía obligada a ir detrás para limpiar el desorden. Estaba putamente harta. No quería que esa fuera su vida. Pero, por supuesto, él seguía haciéndolo porque lo dejaba. Nunca se atrevía a hacerle demandas directas. Jennifer le había dicho que ella se lo permitía. Bueno, probablemente así era. Así que… ¿cómo podía esperar que él cambiara cuando ella no lo hacía?

Mulder suspiró. - Scully...

 - Mulder, ¿recuerdas la conversación que tuvimos hace poco tiempo acerca de las expectativas y responsabilidades?

Silencio. Luego volvió a suspirar. - Lo siento, Scully.

 - No lo hagas otra vez. - Esperaba que su compañero notara el carácter definitivo en su tono, y pensó que tal vez lo hizo ya que la habitación quedó en silencio y él no respondió.

*****

Después de decirle que Skinner había organizado una reunión informativa a las 9:00, Scully finalmente se quedó dormida, pero él no pudo hacerlo. Entró al baño y se dedicó a encontrar la manera de volver a Washington D.C a las 9:00. Sus esfuerzos estaban resultando inútiles hasta que el recepcionista del Sacramento International Airport bromeó diciendo que la única posibilidad que tenía de estar en la costa este a las 9:00 hora estándar era si se colaba en el Tu-144 (Túpolev 144. El primer avión supersónico de pasajeros), de la NASA que partía de Sacramento a la Florida a las 4:00 am. Al parecer, la NASA celebraba su 36ª Joint Propulsion Conference (Conferencia de Propulsión Conjunta) anual en Sacramento ese año. Mulder inmediatamente localizó por teléfono a Michelle Generoo en Houston y le pidió un favor.

A las 4:00 am, se marcharon de Sacramento en el avión de investigación supersónico Tu-144FL de la NASA. Ambos pilotos les dieron la bienvenida a bordo y no pareció importarles hacer una parada en boxes en DC antes de dirigirse a la Florida. En sólo 100 minutos, el avión estaba aterrizando en el Washington Dulles International Airport a las 8:40 am hora local. Después de decir: “Gracias” y “Adiós” a los pilotos y la tripulación, Mulder y Scully partieron del avión en silencio.

Scully en realidad no había intercambiado una palabra con él en toda la mañana. Al principio Mulder no le había dado demasiada importancia acerca de volar a Sacramento sin decírselo. Él sólo lo hizo, y sin pensarlo dos veces. A pesar de los casi siete años juntos, estaba aún en su naturaleza el irse de forma independiente, guardarse las cosas para sí mismo, para involucrarla lo menos posible. No estaba muy seguro de por qué. Usualmente, se convencía que lo hacía para protegerla, pero sabía que había algo más bajo ese razonamiento.

Aunque sabía lo importante que ella era para su trabajo, de lo mucho que necesitaba su pensamiento racional y enfoque científico para mantenerlo estable, incluso para que no engañarse a sí mismo, había momentos en los que se resistía activamente contra su racionalismo y razonamiento científico. Eso generalmente ocurría cuando creía sin un ápice de duda de que tenía razón, y sabía que Scully estaría en desacuerdo y trataría de convencerlo de que estaba equivocado. Así que perseguía esas cosas solo, sabiendo que su compañera trataría de convencerlo de lo contrario. A pesar de que la mayoría de las veces eso lo metió en serios problemas, y Scully debía lanzarse en picada para salvarle el culo. Sin embargo, eso nunca lo disuadió de hacerlo nuevamente cada vez que tenía oportunidad.

Y a pesar de que parecía que sus creencias finalmente encontraban un terreno común después de todo lo que Scully había descubierto el verano pasado, sus sistemas de creencias generales seguían en desacuerdo. Le pareció que ella recuperaba su fe, y él sabía que la había animado a no renunciar a eso, pero la forma rotunda en la que se negó a atribuir algo paranormal al último caso que implicaba al Reverendo Mackey sólo lo hizo sentirse frustrado. Él sabía lo que había visto, lo que había sucedido en esa oficina de la iglesia. Pero Scully se negaba a creerle, se negaba a creer que Mackey había hecho aparecer serpientes de la nada, y que no era un ser humano normal.

Scully nunca había sido una persona que tomara las cuentas personales al pie de la letra, ni creía en verdades absolutas, sacrosantas. Necesitaba hechos duros, pruebas concretas, y evidencia real para respaldar algo. El hecho de que una persona dijera que había sido violada por un fantasma, no hacía que creyera que eso realmente ocurrió sólo porque la persona lo decía. Y trataba a Mulder de la misma manera. Simplemente porque él afirmaba haber visto una nave espacial elevándose del hielo y volando por el cielo de la Antártida, no iba a creerle solamente basada en su palabra, incluso la suya. Esto, por supuesto, era frustrante, él era propenso a creer en primera persona en los hechos cuando sentía que la persona decía la verdad. Él, sin dudar, creía en todo lo que salía de la boca de Scully. El hecho de que ella no le extendiera esa fe inquebrantable en las cosas que decía, era exasperante.

Así que se fue a Sacramento solo, sabiendo que Scully desalentaría cualquier investigación con un ángulo sobrenatural que no tuviese algo que lo respaldara además de sus sentimientos viscerales. Mulder también sabía qué la reacción de Scully sería creer que su deseo era iniciar el caso sobre una niña desaparecida. Sería exactamente la misma reacción de cada vez que habían trabajado en casos similares los últimos años. Ella diciendo que identificaba a esa niña desaparecida con Samantha, y que no era capaz de investigar ese caso con toda la objetividad necesaria. Que su juicio se encontraba nublado por sus sentimientos. Y, entonces, para evitar esa reacción, o al menos posponerla hasta conseguir un buen control de la situación, él deliberadamente mantuvo a su compañera fuera del caso Amber Lynn LaPierre.

Scully estaba enojada con él, eso estaba más que claro. Pero Mulder sentía que había algo más debajo de la ira, allí había una herida. Posiblemente se sintió herida cuando la dejó afuera, o que él no considerara importante que supiera dónde estaba. Tal vez podría ser algo más, algo más profundo, pero no estaba seguro qué tan profundo deseaba cavar ahora. Además, estaba completamente cerrada a él en este momento; había una pared frente a ella, ocultando sus emociones.

Mientras que la unión de sus cuerpos ahora funcionaba como un reloj, uniendo sus corazones y sus mentes, sus almas, eran un desafío, un reto mucho más grande del que Mulder supuso que sería. Encontrar el equilibrio adecuado entre el mantenimiento de la propia autonomía y la abdicación necesaria involucrada con el enredo de uno mismo con otra persona siempre había sido muy difícil en una sociedad tan intensa como la de ellos. Y con su relación física, como estaba ahora, la búsqueda de ese equilibrio era aún más complicada.

*****

Una vez que Mulder y Scully ubicaron su coche en el estacionamiento del aeropuerto, les llevó 40 minutos llegar al Hoover sobre Pennsylvania Avenue. Después de aparcar en el garaje, se dirigieron a la oficina de Skinner, atravesando la puerta a las 9:41 hs con la junta informativa ya en curso. Los agentes reunidos estaban discutiendo la evidencia forense del caso y una nota en tinta roja estaba en el retroproyector.

 - El papel es del tipo utilizado en las tintorerías para proteger las prendas lavadas. - Decía Skinner. - El trozo en el que estaba escrita la nota coincide exactamente con otro hallado en la basura de los LaPierre. La tinta coincide con un marcador punta de fieltro, que también se encontró en la basura. En él se encontraron un juego de huellas: las de Billie LaPierre.

Era la primera vez que Mulder veía la nota real, y había algo en eso que le resultaba familiar. - ¿Es su letra?

 - Eso será difícil de probar debido al marcador de fieltro y la calidad del papel que tiende a causar un “sangrado” y deformar la escritura a mano. - Respondió el agente Flagler. - También se observa que hubo un intento por disfrazar, disimular la letra. Comparando con muestras de escritos de la señora LaPierre, vemos formas dominantes: la “S” en “estrangular” - Señalaba las letras mientras explicaba. - “jamás”, y aquí en “Santa Claus”. - Luego sustituyó la nota con la fotocopia del talón de un cheque en el proyector. - Encaja con las “S” en “dólares”; “siete” y “centavos”. Suficiente como para establecer una conexión.

Mulder sabía que los LaPierre no eran culpables. - Pero no una acusación. - Varios agentes giraron para mirarlo asombrados.

 - ¿Tiene información que le gustaría compartir con nosotros, Agente Mulder? - Preguntó Skinner, condescendiente.

Debía asegurarse que esas personas vieran que los LaPierre no podrían haber hecho eso lógicamente. - Bud LaPierre declaró estar viendo la televisión y al irse a la cama descubrió que Amber Lynn había desaparecido. Pero de acuerdo con el informe policial la televisión seguía encendida cuando los primeros agentes llegaron a la escena. Según el padre, él y la madre acostaron a Amber Lynn, y jamás estuvieron a más de 20 pies de distancia de su habitación durante el periodo en el que fue secuestrada. Los LaPierre conocen a todos sus vecinos de la calle, y tienen una buena relación con ellos. Pero nadie vio a un desconocido un viernes, a una hora bastante temprana, ingresar en una cerrada e iluminada casa, y llevarse a esta niña sin ser detectados.

 - Está encubriendo a su esposa. - Aseguró el agente Flagler.

No, eso no podía ser cierto. - No lo creo. - Respondió Mulder.

 - ¿Por qué? - Preguntó Skinner.

 - Porque eso no explica lo que pasó con la niña. - Mulder se quedó mirando la nota. Definitivamente sabía que había visto algo así antes. En un X-Files. Giró saliendo de la habitación, dejando a los agentes perplejos mirándose el uno al otro.

Scully observó a Skinner desconcertado, antes de salir siguiendo a su compañero. No comprendía cómo él estaba ayudando a la situación, a los demás agentes a encontrar a esa niña desaparecida. Sólo había irritado a todos en esa oficina. También notó las señales, sabía por qué estaba tan unido a Amber Lynn LaPierre, tan convencido de que los padres no podrían haberlo hecho. Ella pensaba que era bastante obvio que estaban involucrados, al igual que todos los demás agentes en la oficina de Skinner.

Mulder entró a la oficina del sótano, y comenzó a buscar archivos en los gabinetes. Casi inmediatamente después, Scully entró en la oficina y se paró junto a él.

 - ¿Qué estás haciendo, Mulder?

 - Hay algo en esa nota de secuestro que vi antes.

 - Eso no es lo que quiero decir. Estás personalizando este caso. Estás identificándolo con tu hermana.

Y ahí está, Pensó, ligeramente divertido. - Mi hermana fue raptada por extraterrestres. ¿Dije algo sobre extraterrestres, Scully?

A Scully no le causó gracia. - Hay un montón de buenos agentes allá arriba, en la oficina de Skinner que no tienen paciencia para esto. - Yeah, como yo.

 - ¿Qué hice? Proporcioné un contrapunto lógico.

 - Les dijiste que estaban equivocados, Mulder.

Mulder encuentró el expediente que buscaba, sacándolo del cajón. - Y lo están. - Le entregó el archivo, en él había una nota que finalizaba con:

´´ ** _No dudaré en ejecutar a este niño. No hagan ninguna tontería. Nadie dispara a Santa Claus_** ´´.

Mulder señaló la nota enfáticamente. - Pocatello, Idaho, 1987. ¿Te resulta familiar?

Scully estaba shockeada. ¿Cómo podía ser posible?

De inmediato se dirigieron a Dulles y tomaron el vuelo a Idaho de las 11:20. Después de una escala de 50 minutos en Denver, aterrizaron en Boise a las 16:15 hora local del domingo, rentaron un coche y condujeron 10 millas hasta el “South Boise Women’s Correctional Center”, la prisión estatal de mujeres de Idaho. Allí se entrevistaron con la reclusa Kathy Lee Tencate, cuyo hijo de seis años desapareció de su habitación en 1987, su cuerpo nunca fue encontrado. Mientras Mulder hablaba con esa mujer, Scully sintió que él estaba proyectando sus creencias en la versión que la mujer daba de los hechos, que la estaba guiando. Sabía que su compañero estaba tan envuelto en ese caso que podía volverse ciego a ciertos hechos justo frente a él.

 - Eso fue completamente irresponsable, Mulder. - Le dijo Scully mientras caminaban por el bloque de celdas hacia la salida. - Estaba fuera de contexto, fuera de lugar y carece de fundamento, no tiene ninguna base en la realidad.

 - ¿Crees que esa mujer pudo asesinar a su hijo? - No entendía cómo alguien podía mirarla y ver a una asesina a sangre fría.

Sinceramente no creía que la mujer fuese capaz, pero tantos asesinos no lo parecían. - Fue condenada por un tribunal de justicia.

 - Entonces, ¿cómo explicas esas dos notas escritas con diez años de diferencia que contenían la misma frase oscura?

Scully precisamente no estaba preocupaba por la solución de ese maldito misterio. Mulder necesitaba que lo frenaran antes de que se le fuera de las manos. Sabía lo que esto haría con él. Una vez que encontraran el cuerpo de Amber Lynn, él iba a quedar desbastado. Entonces se culparía, pensando en lo que podría haber hecho para salvarla, y la culpa lo devoraría. Sería como si el secuestro de Samantha sucediera de nuevo.

 - No puedo explicarlo, Mulder, pero estás haciendo exactamente lo que dije. Estás personalizando este caso.

 - No, voy a resolver este caso. - Respondió, volviéndose para mirarla directamente. - Voy a esclarecerlo.

Scully no veía eso como una posibilidad probable. - ¿Cómo?

 - Encontraré a esos niños. - Contestó en el momento en que un guardia de la prisión abrió la puerta para dejarlos salir del bloque.

 - ¿Y si están muertos, Mulder? - Él tenía que prepararse para lo inevitable, necesitaba enfrentarse a la realidad.

Mulder no respondió y simplemente se alejó de ella.

Esto definitivamente se le estaba yendo de las manos. - No busques algo que no deseas encontrar.

 

Antes de salir de la prisión, uno de los guardias los llamó, indicándoles que Kathy Lee Tencate estaba desesperada por hablar con ellos. Mulder y Scully regresaron a su celda, donde ella grabó un vídeo confesando tener una visión de su hijo muerto, antes de que desapareciera de su dormitorio, y ella escribiera una nota amenazante de la que no tenía memoria real de haber escrito. Después de regresar al aeropuerto, Mulder deseaba volar de inmediato hacia Sacramento para mostrárselo a los LaPierre pero Scully estaba firmemente en contra de eso.

 - No, Mulder. Estás demasiado cerca de este caso. Necesitas alejarte. Deja que Skinner y los demás agentes lo manejen.

 - ¡Scully, los LaPierre son inocentes! El FBI se va a colgar de una nota que nadie puede explicar cómo o por qué fue escrita, y que puede ser corroborada por Kathy Lee.

 - Ella es un criminal convicta, Mulder. ¿Quién va a creerle?

 - Yo lo hago.

Mulder se alejó y compró un pasaje a Sacramento, mientras que una enojada y frustrada Scully regresaba a D.C

*****

Scully entró en su oficina del sótano a las 8:30 del lunes 07 de febrero, no sabía nada de Mulder desde que se habían separaron en Idaho el día anterior. Poco después de las 12 horas el teléfono de la oficina sonó.

 - Scully.

 - Agente Scully, ¿Mulder todavía no regresó? - Preguntó Skinner, sonaba enojado una vez más.

Ella suspiró. - No, señor, no que yo sepa. No sé cuándo volveré a verlo.

Hizo una pausa, y luego continuó con severidad. - Ayer por la noche el agente Mulder abordó el vuelo “red eye” para DC Si él sabe lo que es bueno, que venga a la oficina hoy. Ah, y Scully, creo que debería tener mejor controlado a su compañero.

 - Sí, señor. - Respondió suspirando, en el mismo momento en que Mulder atravesaba la puerta. - Um, de hecho, señor, él ya está aquí.

 

Él se acercó al escritorio, y su compañera le pasó el teléfono. - Mulder.

 - Agente Mulder, mueva su culo hasta aquí arriba. ¡Ahora! - Skinner colgó el teléfono.

Mulder colgó alejándose. - Espero que Skinner tenga algún Astroglide (gel lubricante), porque creo que voy a necesitarlo.

Scully lo miró desaparecer por la puerta de la oficina en silencio. Veinte minutos más tarde, el teléfono sonó nuevamente.

 - Scully.

 - Hola, necesito hablar con Fox Mulder. - La voz era de una mujer, y Scully no la reconoció.

 - Está en una reunión en este momento, está hablando con su compañera. La agente Dana Scully.

 - Ok, bueno uh, soy la Oficial Patricia Ferguson del Departamento de Policía de Greenwich, estoy llamando para ponerme en contacto con los familiares de la señora Teena Mulder.

El estómago de Scully se anudó. Oh, no. ¿Qué había sucedido? - Sí, ese sería mi compañero, el agente Fox Mulder.

 - Ok. Esta mañana respondimos a una llamada en Lawrence Street. El cuerpo sin vida de la señora Mulder fue hallado sobre el piso de la cocina por un vecino. En este momento queremos descartar un suicidio, pero técnicamente no comenzamos una investigación todavía. Esto se basa sólo en la observación inicial. Probablemente el agente Mulder va a querer acercarse.

Su estómago tocó fondo, y tuvo que sentarse. - Se lo diré de inmediato. - Respondió, se le sofocó la voz.

 - Gracias. - Con eso, la Oficial Ferguson colgó.

Escuchar esto era como una pelota de baseball atravezando una ventana prístina, una roca siendo arrojada a la superficie cristalina de un lago en calma. Era chocante, discordante y angustiante. La madre de Mulder estaba muerta. Y ella debía entregar esa noticia. Pensó en el dolor que esto le traería a su compañero, la angustia y tristeza. Su corazón se rompía por él.

Debía moverse antes de que sus sentimientos la aplastaran, colgó el teléfono que había quedado momentáneamente congelado en su mano, y salió del sótano para hacer el camino a la oficina de Skinner. Mientras subía en el ascensor hasta el cuarto piso, trató de centrar sus pensamientos sobre cómo le diría a Mulder la noticia mientras se forzaba a alejar sus pensamientos acerca de lo que esto significaría para él, para su relación.

Mientras el ascensor pasaba el segundo piso, se dio cuenta de que Mulder había quedado huérfano, sin padres. Algo profundamente dentro se aferró a ella y le dolía. No era justo para una persona sufrir tanto dolor en tan poco tiempo. Algo más profundamente dentro se aferró: su amor por él. Podía sentirlo profundizándose, ganando fuerza, intensificándose. También sintió que el sentido de la responsabilidad hacia él se elevaba exponencialmente. Estaba de repente abrumada, superada por un sentimiento de posesividad, con el que había luchado durante años por alejar, por apartarlo pero ya no podía hacerlo. Mulder verdaderamente le pertenecía ahora, sólo por la sencilla razón de que ya no pertenecía a nadie. Ya no había ninguna otra persona en el planeta que podría hacer algún tipo de reclama. Sólo ella podía hacerlo.

Superó fácilmente la protesta de la secretaria con un enérgico: - ¡Es una emergencia! - Al acercarse a la oficina. Pudo escuchar la tensión detrás de la puerta, como Skinner se lanzaba contra Mulder, y este defendía acaloradamente sus acciones. Armándose de valor, lentamente abrió la puerta sin llamar. - Señor.

 - ¡¿Qué?! - Skinner ladró. - ¡¿Qué pasa, ¡¿Agente Scully?!

 - Necesito tener unas palabras con el agente Mulder. - Podía sentir su garganta constriñéndose, las lágrimas amenazando, mientras deseaba poder soportar el dolor de su compañero en su lugar.

 - Puede esperar. - Skinner respondió con impaciencia, claramente irritado.

Scully sintió la responsabilidad creciente, la actitud protectora, la posesividad. - No, esto no puede esperar, señor.

 - ¿Qué es, Scully? - Preguntó Mulder.

No quería decirlo delante de Skinner. Quería decírselo a solas, en privado. No en la oficina del jefe. Pero eso ahora era imposible.

 - Mulder, tu madre falleció. - Dijo en voz baja, tratando de controlar sus emociones, las lágrimas amenazaban con hacer acto de presencia.

Él la miró fijamente. La pelota de baseball se estrelló contra la ventana. La roca salpicó la superficie calma de un estanque pálido al atravesarlo. Las ondulaciones irradiaban a través de la superficie desde el punto de perturbación, consecuencias de largo alcance que no podían ser imaginadas.

Continuará…


End file.
